Cabezotas
by Misila
Summary: Fred la odia. Salió con ella por una serie de catastróficas desdichas. Duraron seis meses. Rompieron. Lo tiene totalmente superado... bueno, vale, puede que no. Terminado.
1. Aunque lo niegue

¡Ey! Llevo un tiempo pensando en escribir esta historia, pero no me había atrevido a empezar a publicar capítulos hasta que no tuviese pensado un final más o menos claro. Y, como ya lo tengo más o menos en mente, me he decidido. He de admitir que, entre todos los de la tercera generación, Freddie y Roxanne son mis prefes desde siempre.

Antes de nada, sabed que muchos de los personajes que aquí aparecen no son míos. Y, por si necesitáis que os lo diga, ahí va: La única y magnífica propietaria de Hogwarts, los Weasley y mi infancia en general es Su Majestad Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis:<strong> La gente es realmente irritante. Nadie se entera de nada. Al menos, eso es de lo que Fred Weasley está profundamente convencido. Vamos a ver: él odia a Eleonora Black, pero acabó saliendo con ella por una serie de catastróficas desdichas de las que prefiere no hablar. Duraron seis meses. Cortaron. ¡PUNTO! ¿Tan fácil es aceptarlo? Aunque quizá el hecho de que se pasa el día pendiente para meterse con ella cada vez que la ve les lleva a impresiones erróneas... o igual es Fred el que está equivocado.

* * *

><p><em>Aunque lo niegue<em>

_When __will __I __know __that __I __really __can't __go  
>to <em>_the __well __once __more__-__time __to __decide __on.  
>Well, <em>_it's __killing __me, __when __will __I __really __see,__  
>all <em>_that __I __need __to __look __inside._**  
>Red <strong>**hot ****chili ****peppers-Snow**

A Roxanne no le ha sentado bien Slytherin.

Al menos, eso es lo que piensa Fred a veces. Porque, vale, es su hermana favorita (sí, es la única, pero tiene claro que aunque tuviera más la preferiría a ella), pero hay veces que la mandaría a sus amadas mazmorras de una patada en el estómago y se quedaría tan a gusto.

Como, por ejemplo, le va a ocurrir hoy. Aunque él todavía no lo sabe.

Fred ha decidido ir a hacer los deberes a la tienda de su padre. Es curioso, pero no es capaz de concentrarse en ningún lugar silencioso. Quizá es porque la gran mayoría de sus recuerdos, incluyendo esos tan difusos de cuando no llegaba al metro de altura, están relacionados con esa tienda. Incluso tuvo su primer brote de magia accidental allí (y no, de eso no se acuerda; aún babeaba y ni siquiera podía dar dos pasos sin caerse cuando lo hizo). Oh, hizo aparecer chispas de colores porque su padre no le estaba prestando atención, por si os interesa. Pero a lo que vamos. El caso es que Freddie es probablemente la única persona del mundo capaz de concentrarse sentado en una escalera totalmente incómoda mientras decenas de artefactos hacen ruido y explotan a pocos metros de él.

Sin embargo, hoy, por alguna razón extraterrenal, ni siquiera los detonadores trampa que se le han caído a Verity logran que Fred pueda concentrarse en la tercera (¿o la quinta?) revolución de los duendes. Sus reflexiones van a parar, inevitablemente, a su hermana menor. Está pensando en lo mucho que ha cambiado en los cuatro años que lleva en Hogwarts. Aún recuerda lo asustada que estaba cuando llegó; incluso temía un vociferador de su padre (¡venga ya! ¿George Weasley enfadado con alguno de sus hijos?). Y Fred recuerda la mala pasada que le jugaron poco antes de Navidad esos dos gorilas de Slytherin, la cual, por supuesto, él devolvió con creces. En cambio, bastó que Roxanne se sintiese protegida en casa del contrario (Fred sabe que Albus, tan callado como manipulador, se encargó de eso) para que lograse conocer gente. Aunque amigos, lo que se dice amigos, sólo tiene uno, y Fred está deseando que llegue el día en que Rox anuncie oficialmente su noviazgo con Daniel Nott (un chico de su edad, mudo y serio con todo el mundo excepto con ella), para tener un motivo razonable para partirle las piernas al susodicho. Además, poco a poco ha dejado de ser la niña sonriente y callada que era para demostrar los genes de su tía Ginny que han llegado hasta ella, lo que se traduce en un desarrollo espectacular de su adormecida lengua viperina. Fred entiende ahora mejor que nunca por qué está en Slytherin.

Con un suspiro, baja la vista hacia sus deberes. Genial. Acaba de poner "cambiada serpiente" en lugar de "revueltas de duendes". Lo tacha y corrige rápidamente el error. Intenta concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en "Historia de la Magia", tratando de averiguar qué diablos hizo Urg el Guarro por la comunidad mágica, pero antes de lograrlo, una pastilla vomitiva cae en su regazo. Fred mira alrededor, buscando al torpe al que se le ha caído y, para su sorpresa, descubre a su padre sonriéndole mientras se acerca desde el otro lado de la tienda.

-¿Te pasa algo, Freddie?

-Um… no-miente él. Sentado en uno de los peldaños más altos de la escalera, disfruta del privilegio de una vista panorámica de la tienda y, sobre todo, de mirar a su padre desde arriba-. Sólo que no puedo concentrarme.

George alza una ceja, tan sorprendido por el hecho como su propio hijo.

-¿Y eso? Igual si vas a casa…

-No creo que ahí me concentre más, papá-. Sabes que necesito ruido.

-Eh…-George mira alrededor, ignorando a una niña de unos nueve años que se choca con él-. ¿Y si saco a los micropuffs de sus jaulas?

Fred ríe ante la idea de esos pequeños animales pululando libres por la tienda.

-Luego no hay quien los coja-replica-. En fin, voy a ver si sigo-George asiente y se pone a hablar con un chico que, por su expresión maravillada ante la más ligera cosa que se mueva o brille, Fred supone que es hijo de muggles. Todos sus compañeros de colegio han tenido, al menos, un objeto comprado en Sortilegios Weasley. Excepto quizá ese estirado de Scorpius Malfoy. O a lo mejor Eleonora.

Fred se reprende mentalmente cuando Eleonora Black entra en su cabeza de sopetón. Porque ya sabe a ciencia cierta que no va a ser capaz de hacer los deberes en ese día.

Sólo para aclarar, Eleonora Black (Gryffindor sin remedio, porque si no lo hubiese logrado, el Sombrero Seleccionador estaría sufriendo tanto que rogaría para que Voldemort volviese a prenderle fuego) es la persona más aburrida y con menos sentido del humor sobre la faz de la Tierra y parte del extranjero. O, al menos, eso pensaba Fred hasta que empezaron a salir más o menos en diciembre del pasado año (se besaron en el aula de Pociones el diecinueve de diciembre de dos mil veintidós, pero Fred prefiere pensar que no recuerda el día con exactitud), cuando descubrió que tenía una enorme afición por reírse y un instinto para las bromas tan bueno como el suyo o el de su padre, sólo que muy reprimido. Y estuvieron saliendo hasta la tarde en que Fred salió de su último TIMO (Aritmancia, sí, le encanta, ¡¿pasa algo?) y dieron un largo paseo por los jardines y ella le dijo que no podían seguir, que discutían demasiado (Oh, por favor, ¡un promedio de dos discusiones diarias! Que habían aumentado a cuatro, pero sólo por la presión de los exámenes). Y lo habían dejado. Así. Sin más. Y Ellie (Fred fue el único capaz de llamarla así sin sufrir daños, al menos durante esos meses) encima le dijo que podían seguir siendo amigos.

¿¡Amigos! No, en serio. ¿Qué tienen las mujeres en la cabeza? Porque Fred y Eleonora nunca habían sido amigos; de hecho, no se aguantaban hasta que se besaron. Relación amor-odio, como canturreaba Roxanne cuando se enteró de que estaban saliendo. Fue como un globo que se hinchaba, más, más y más, hasta que se besaron tras una estúpida discusión (como todas las que tenían, en realidad), sobre quién había hecho que el caldero de Stewart (la repelente y aburrida profesora de Pociones, en opinión de… de todo el mundo, en realidad) explotase (fue Ellie, pero intentó culpar a Fred para que lo castigasen en venganza por haber teñido todas sus pertenencias de rosa chicle). Fred nunca ha sido amigo de Eleonora, ni Eleonora de Fred. La relación más estrecha que habían tenido hasta aquella tarde fue la de dos compañeros de equipo (ella, guardiana; él, buscador), cuyas funciones por suerte no dependen del otro (menos mal; Fred cree que si Ellie fuese golpeadora no sólo no lo protegería de las bludgers, sino que las lanzaría derechitas a su cabeza).

Quizá por eso, piensa él, es por lo que fue tan breve. E intenso. Porque lo suyo fue como los fuegos artificiales que tanto gustan al chico: preciosos, ruidosos, coloridos... y cortos, y que dejan el cielo frío y vacío cuando se acaban.

Fred suspira de nuevo, triste. En efecto, no va a ser capaz de hacer los deberes. Pero, ¡eh! _No __estoy __triste __porque __me __haya__… __lo __hayamos __dejado. __Ni __siquiera __estoy __triste. __Es __simplemente __que __no __entiendo __de __qué __va __proponiendo__ "__ser __amigos__"… __Joder, __es __que __me __quedan __dos __cursos __con __ella __y __no __sé __cómo __voy __a __mirarla __sin __acordarme __de __lo __bien __que __le __queda __mi __camisa __del __uniforme __y __de __la __piel __que__… __¡Frederick! __No __desvaríes, __por __favor. __Que __tus __pensamientos __dan __arcadas._

Es entonces cuando una cabellera castaña con ojos violetas entra en la tienda, y sus gruesos labios se curvan para formar la sonrisa de _aún-no-sé-cómo-pero-vas-a-sufrir-hermanito_. Fred teme ese gesto casi tanto como una reprimenda de su madre. O una "mirada" de McGonagall.

-¿Estás estudiando?-pregunta Roxanne, acercándose a él tras saludar a su padre con la mano.

-Sí-responde él, preguntándose por qué diablos se empeña en engañar a todo el mundo. _Pero __es __sólo __porque __me __incomoda __estar __cerca __de __ella, __y __eso __es __porque__… __porque __es __incómodo __estar __cerca __de __alguien __con __el __que __te __has __estado __acostando seis __meses_-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He quedado con Dan; es…-_No, __si __le __partiré __las __piernas __antes __de __tiempo. __Como __sea __tan __capullo __como __Ellie __para__… __¡Fred! __¡Tu __hermana __te __está __hablando! __¡Concéntrate!_-… y no sabe qué comprar-termina Rox-. ¿Ideas?

-¿Eh? Pues… lo que quiera, supongo-responde Fred, desorientado.

Roxanne lo conoce mejor que él mismo. Eso, unido a la astucia que el Sombrero vio en ella mejor que nadie, y a su hiperdesarrollada lengua bífida, la convierten en alguien con quien no conviene buscar problemas. Lo malo es que ella venga hacia ti provocándolos.

-Ya, claro. Y tu ex no tiene nada que ver.

-No, Rox, no tiene nada que ver-miente Fred, rehuyendo su mirada.

-Ricky, que nos conocemos-si hay algo que Fred odie más que su nombre completo (al igual que su tío, como George comenta cada vez que se enerva porque su madre lo llama así cuando se enfada), es esa abominación que es llamarlo por la última sílaba del mismo y le pongan una "I" delante. O quizá una "Y". Fred nunca se ha puesto a escribir esa aberración de apelativo.

-Roxie, no me llames así-le advierte, utilizando el diminutivo que sabe que su hermana no puede ver ni en pintura. O, mejor dicho, oír.

Roxanne finge más o menos bien indiferencia.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué rompisteis?

Resignado, Fred la mira al fin a los ojos. Roxanne lleva tres semanas haciéndole esa pregunta (las tres semanas de vacaciones, para ser más exactos). Y es lista. Y tenaz. Y Slytherin. Y siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Rompió ella conmigo. Discutíamos mucho. Punto y final. ¿Contenta?

Por un momento, teme que su hermana haya visto el dolor que sus ojos azules han mostrado sin él quererlo. La expresión de Roxanne cambia de una sonrisa burlona a una especie de puchero con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vaya. Lo siento.

-Pues yo, no-replica Fred-. Casi lo prefiero así.

-Ya, claro. Fred, que estás coladito por Black-le recuerda su hermana.

_Sé que en el fondo tiene buena intención, pero… ¿Es necesario torturarme psicológicamente y restregármelo por la cara? Merlín, Rox, ¿qué te han hecho esas serpientes?_

-No estoy colado por ella-replica Fred-. Sólo es una niña caprichosa que deja los juguetes que ya no quiere.

Roxanne lo mira con lástima.

-Vamos, Fred. Eleonora se muere por tus huesos. Yo creo que si la buscaras y le comieras la boca un rato y luego…

-Roxanne, hazme un favor, ¿quieres? ¡Cállate!-sin saber cómo, Fred ha acabado levantando la voz. Los clientes más cercanos lo miran, alarmado. Y ni siquiera sabe con exactitud por qué está enfadado. Ni con quién-. ¡No necesito que me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer con Eleonora Black, porque para empezar, es asunto mío! ¡Para seguir, preocúpate más por ti! ¡Y, para terminar, lo único que esa tía me inspira, es indiferencia!

Ahora sí. Absolutamente toda la tienda (que no es pequeña, precisamente), se ha quedado en silencio, mirándolo alarmados. Roxanne ha palidecido un poco; es la primera vez en años que su hermano le grita así. Desde la caja, George frunce el ceño, poco acostumbrado a que sus hijos discutan. A Fred no le importa. Enfadado, cierra sus libros, doblando los pergaminos que tiene dentro y manchándolos de tinta, baja las escaleras y desfila hacia la puerta ante la curiosa mirada de los clientes. Aparta a alguien que se ha puesto-muy oportunamente-justo en mitad de la puerta bruscamente, y sale al callejón Diagon caminando a zancadas.

* * *

><p>Decir que Fred aporrea la puerta de casa es quedarse corto. Si tuviese más fuerza, en estos momentos su casa estaría convertida en escombros. Tiene las llaves en el bolsillo, pero sus manos están ocupadas llevando sus libros de Hogwarts, sus plumas y sus pergaminos. El bote de tinta se le ha caído en algún lugar entre la tienda y su casa, y tiene las manos tiznadas de negro. En cuanto la puerta se abre, se cuela en la casa y sube las escaleras de tres en tres, y entra en su cuarto antes de que su madre tenga tiempo de decir algo más que: "¿Qué te ha…?". Fred deja los libros en el suelo (en realidad, los tira de mala manera), coge un pañuelo de su escritorio (cuya función es desconocida; Freddie siempre ha hecho los deberes en la tienda) y se limpia la tinta de las manos.<p>

Tira el pañuelo sucio a la papelera y se deja caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la cama y clavando los ojos en algún lugar del infinito.

¿Por qué le afecta tanto que Roxanne, o cualquier otra persona, mencione a Eleonora? Joder, sí, los amigos se interesan por uno, para eso están, pero… podían dejar de meter el dedo en la llaga, ¿no? Dejar de restregarle que ha perdido a Ellie (siempre tuvo prohibido, él y el resto del castillo, llamar a la chica por ese diminutivo, pero no podía evitarlo; adoraba cómo sus ojos color miel se oscurecían hasta adoptar un tono más negro que la más negra de las oscuridades).

Con todo, Fred sonríe cuando recuerda la primera vez que habló con ella. Pese a que fue un absoluto desastre.

* * *

><p><em>La locomotora silbó mientras empezaba a moverse. El niño entró de un salto en el tren justo milésimas antes de que se cerrasen las puertas. Se asomó a una ventana y vio a sus padres y a su hermana despidiéndose de él; su hermanita lloraba, su madre sonreía y su padre tenía una expresión extraña, pero sus ojos le decían que se echarían de menos sus trastadas en casa. El niño movió la mano, sonriendo, y no apartó la vista de la ventana hasta que el tren tomó una curva y su familia se perdió de vista. Sólo entonces echó a andar hacia su compartimento, limpiándose con disimulo la lágrima que había escapado de uno de sus ojos.<em>

_Encontró a su prima Lucy sentada, muy entretenida leyendo "Historia de Hogwarts; revisada y ampliada por Hermione Granger". Fred se juró a sí mismo que algún día leería ese libro (porque a él le gustaba leer, aunque le gustase más gastar su tiempo molestando a los que tenía alrededor), sólo para que la tía Hermione y el tío Percy dejasen de darle la lata (y también porque le habían dicho que su padre y todos sus tíos salían, al menos una vez, en dicho libro). La niña, mes y medio mayor que él, de pelo castaño oscuro, piel pálida y pecosa y ojos entre gris y azul, alzó la vista para mirarlo._

_-¡Hola!_

_-Hola, Lu-respondió Fred, sentándose frente a ella y estirando sus piernas en el asiento-. ¿Te has despedido de tus padres?_

_-Sí, hace ya rato; papá y Molly nos han hecho venir a todos media hora antes-explicó. Fred rió; su tío Percy era, sin duda, la persona más aburrida del mundo mundial. Seguido de cerca por Molly. Al menos, que él conociese-. Todo para largarse con sus amigos y ese McLaggen. ¿Y tú?_

_-Mamá no quería soltarme; ha tenido que rescatarme Rox-Fred suspiró. Realmente iba a echar mucho de menos a su hermana-. Y papá, ya ni te cuento; casi me rompe una costilla, por lo menos._

_Los dos primos siguieron charlando de cosas banales. Lu era la prima preferida de Freddie; no sólo por ser la única con la que iría a Hogwarts, sino porque era la más bipolar de todas sus primas. Lo mismo se pasaba toda la tarde corriendo y prendiendo fuego al pelo de Victoire (no es que la odiase; pero era muy divertido), que se sentaba con Rose y su hermana a leer, gruñendo a cualquiera que alzase la voz por encima de quince decibelios._

_Entonces, la puerta del compartimento se abrió, dejando ver a una niña, algo más baja y más delgada que Lucy, con el pelo negro y ondulado hasta la cintura y los ojos del color de la miel. Miró a los dos niños y suspiró, mordiéndose el labio._

_-¿Podemos __ayudarte __en __algo?-inquirió __Lucy __educadamente. __Fred __casi __logró __reprimir __un __resoplido __al __reconocer __el __tono __de __su __tío, __ese __con __el __que __su __padre __tanto __se __metía. _Casi _lo __logró._

_-Pues… ¿me puedo sentar aquí?-preguntó ella, algo incómoda-. Unos alumnos mayores me han echado del compartimento. _

_-Claro-respondió Fred, bajando rápidamente las piernas al suelo. La niña se sentó a su lado y se quedó callada. Parecía incómoda-. ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó él, en parte porque Lucy no estaba muy dispuesta a aligerar la tensión al meter la nariz de nuevo en su libro._

_-Eleonora Black-respondió ella._

_-Me suena-musitó Fred; sabía que había oído ese apellido en algún lugar._

_De repente, Lucy soltó un gritito y dejó caer el libro al suelo, produciendo un gran estrépito. Freddie y Eleonora la miraron, alarmados, pero a la niña no le importó. Miraba a Eleonora con una expresión extraña, casi asustada._

_-¡Tu apellido!-chilló, señalando a la niña._

_-¿Qué pasa con él?_

_-¿Estás emparentada con Sirius Black?-preguntó Lucy._

_-¿Pero ése no era…?-saltó Fred, recordando una historia de jóvenes que se transformaban en animales que su tío Harry le contaba de vez en cuando._

_-No lo sé-respondió Eleonora-. Es decir… Mi madre es bruja. Papá es un squib, y me contó que lo repudiaron en su familia por serlo, por lo que nunca he conocido a ninguno. Pero mamá dice que todos los magos, aunque sea de forma muy, muy, muy lejana, están emparentados. Y que la familia de papá era una de las familias de magos más famosas-explicó-. De todas formas, ¿quién es Sirius Black?_

_-Aquí dice-Lucy se agachó para recoger su libro-que era amigo del padre del tío Harry-dijo, mirando a Fred-. Harry Potter-Eleonora asintió-. Dice que lo acusaron de asesinato injustamente y que estuvo doce años en Azkaban. Y que lo mataron antes de que todos se enterasen de que era inocente._

_-Vaya-comentó Fred-. Pobrecito._

_Eleonora asintió._

_-A propósito, ¿cómo os llamáis vosotros?_

_-Lucy Weasley_

_-Fred Weasley. Junior._

_-¿Junior? ¿Tu padre también se llama así?_

_Fred se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho la última palabra. De todas las historias de la Guerra que llevaba escuchando desde que tenía uso de razón, sin duda ésa era la que menos le gustaba. Aún recordaba con claridad la cara que se le quedó a su padre cuando le preguntó, en uno de los cumpleaños de Vic, por qué hablaban de él en pasado cuando estaba delante de ellos._

_-No, mi tío. Murió hace muchos años-tampoco era necesario contarle toda la historia a una desconocida._

_-Por cierto-intervino Lucy-. Lo siento, pero no me he enterado, ¿cómo decías que te llamabas?_

_-Eleonora._

_-Y a mí no me gusta mi nombre completo-comentó Fred-. ¿A quién se le ocurriría llamar así a alguien?_

_Eleonora entornó los ojos, y Freddie advirtió que sus iris se oscurecieron ligeramente._

_-¿Perdona? ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi nombre?_

_-Oh, nada. Sólo que es más largo que un día sin pan-replicó Fred. Llevaba toda su vida disfrutando al hacer rabiar a sus primos; ¿por qué iba a cambiar? Además, era divertido ver cómo los ojos de la niña se oscurecían más y más._

_-Pues lo siento, pero es lo que hay-replicó Eleonora._

_-Podrías acortarlo… No sé, Ellie estaría bien._

_Si antes los ojos de Eleonora "Ellie" Black estaban oscuros, eso no era nada para el tono que habían alcanzado ahora, más negro que un pozo sin fondo. Fred se preguntó si sería metamorfomaga, como Teddy, si sólo podía hacer cambiar sus ojos de color, o si no podía controlarlo. Supuso que la tercera opción era la más válida._

_Eleonora se levantó del asiento y lo miró con rabia. Sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta del compartimento y salió, y la cerró tras de sí con tal enfado que el cristal se resquebrajó._

_-Bien, Freddie, lo de hacer enemigos lo dominas-ironizó Lucy-. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan borde?_

_-¿Por qué tenía que preguntar nada sobre el tío Fred?-sí, era una excusa. Una de las peores que Fred se había inventado en su vida._

_Lucy sacudió la cabeza y, sin decir nada (conocía demasiado bien a su primo como para creer que podría hacerle entrar en razón), volvió a la lectura de "Historia de Hogwarts: revisada y ampliada por Hermione Granger"_

* * *

><p>Fred no se digna a salir de su dormitorio hasta que, cerca de las nueve de la tarde (porque es julio y los días son más largos, hecho que se agradece en un país tan húmedo y oscuro como Inglaterra), su madre lo amenaza con encerrarlo en una habitación oscura sin chocolate durante el resto de su vida. Con un suspiro de resignación, el adolescente baja las escaleras y ayuda a su madre a poner la mesa, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con Roxanne, que le cuenta a su padre las maravillas de la rata nueva de Daniel Nott. Fred sacude la cabeza, pensando que su hurón, Duna, es infinitamente más interesante, cariñosa y simpática que ese asqueroso roedor. Y no está seguro de si se refiere a Nott o a la rata. Por alguna razón, ver que su padre frunce el ceño ligeramente cuando descubre qué animal es en señal de ligera desaprobación, lo anima un poco. Y ni siquiera está pensando en Eleonora (como si ella necesitase tantas atenciones, ¡ja!).<p>

Se sienta entre Rox y su padre y empieza a comerse su filete de ternera. A su lado, a Roxanne le falta poco para soltar el cuchillo y el tenedor y empezar a literalmente devorar toda la comida. Plato incluido. George le dice que se parece mucho al tío Ron. Roxanne lo niega. Fred, que ha visto comer (o, más bien, meterse comida en la boca) a su tío, puede dar la razón a su padre con todo el derecho del mundo. Su madre les riñe, a Fred y a George, diciéndoles que con tonterías como ésa comienzan las enfermedades y los trastornos alimenticios y que Roxanne está divina de la muerte con su cuerpo. Para trastorno alimenticio, el que tiene Freddie al atragantarse con la carne tras un chiste de su padre. Menos mal que llega súper Rox al rescate y logra que la comida vaya por el conducto correcto.

Se quedan un rato en el salón. Mamá, viendo una película muggle acurrucada en el sofá con papá; Rox, jugando con Duna en el suelo; Fred, haciendo finalmente deberes (la tele y los ruiditos de su mascota no son lo mismo que el alboroto de la tienda, pero también ayudan a concentrarse), y preguntando de vez en cuando algo a sus padres; y George, abrazado a Angelina y sonriendo, con la mirada perdida, volviendo a la realidad sólo para responder las preguntas de su hijo.

No es hasta casi medianoche cuando los cuatro deciden irse a dormir. Fred deja los libros y pergaminos sobre su escritorio (¡así que para eso servía!), se pone su pijama naranja y se mete en la cama. Segundos más tarde, Duna se mete con él bajo las sábanas. Freddie cierra los ojos y acaricia al hurón, y deja, por primera vez en todo el día, que su mente vuele por los cielos que le apetezca. Es reconfortante, después de haber pasado todo el día intentando no pensar en Eleonora. Que es precisamente adonde su mente quiere ir a parar.

Fred recuerda sus ojos cambiantes, su largo pelo negro; el moño que se hacía y que tan elegante le quedaba, que solía acabar deshecho y desparramado alrededor de su cabeza en el suelo de algún aula vacía; recuerda la cantidad de puñetazos y collejas que recibía cada vez que la llamaba Ellie hasta el momento en que ella reconoció que no era tan malo (mentira, llevaba adorándolo desde que lo oyó por primera vez, pero estaba cansada de fingir enfado y de pegar a Fred para disimular), todos los besos que ponían punto y final a sus disputas; el gracioso contraste entre su piel clara y el color oscuro de la de él; pero, sobre todo, lo mucho que echa todo eso de menos.

Justo cuando está a punto de quedarse dormido, Fred sonríe. Después de todo, han sido los mejores meses de su vida, al menos de momento.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora:_ Ya lo he dicho, pero no me cansaré: adoro a la tercera generación, desde el mayor hasta el más pequeño, pero he de admitir que tengo debilidad, sobre todo, por Freddie y Roxanne.

Siempre me he imaginado a Freddie como alguien con el humor de Fred y George, pero la mala uva y la sensibilidad de Angelina. Y para mí es una combinación adorable. En cuanto a Roxanne, siempre he creído que fue a Slytherin; no me preguntéis por qué, sólo tengo esa impresión. Y que cuando era pequeña era muy callada y observadora (lo cual no significa tímida), pero que estar en Slytherin, como piensa Fred, le ha hecho desarrollar una lengua viperina que no siempre es bien recibida.

Y de Eleonora, Ellie para Fred, puedo decir que me costó muchísimo definir su personalidad y que Fred no está colado por ella sólo por gusto. Ah, y se apellida Black porque me gusta y punto. Aunque, cuando lo pensé, me pasé varios días tratando de buscar el porqué del parentesco con Sirius. Así que me acordé de nuestro amigo Marius Black, a quien repudiaron por ser un squib, y no fue difícil imaginar que se casase con una bruja y naciese Eleonora.

Oh, por si queréis saber las edades de los personajes principales (no todos son de JK Rowling, porque yo creo que Neville y Hannah también tienen derecho a tener hijos), las anoto. Y también sus casas:

Lorcan (Ravenclaw) y Lysander (Slytherin) Scamander (que, por cierto, para mí son mellizos, no gemelos idénticos): 17 años.  
>Rose Weasley (Ravenclaw): 17 años.<br>Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin): 17 años.  
>Albus Potter (Slytherin): 17 años.<br>Lucy Weasley (Ravenclaw): 16 años (cumple 17 en noviembre).  
>Freddie Weasley (Gryffindor): 16 años (aunque cumple 17 en diciembre).<br>Eleonora "Ellie" Black (Gryffindor; es un personaje no-rowlingniano, pero la adoro igualmente): 16 años.  
>Benjamin Wood (Gryffindor y primogénito de Katie y Oliver, una ricura): 16 años.<br>Lily Potter (Gryffindor): 15 años (cumple 16 en octubre).  
>Hugo Weasley (Gryffindor): 15 años (cumple 16 en octubre).<br>(Sé lo que pensáis, y sí; me gusta pensar que nacieron el día de Halloween, con dos horas de diferencia, siendo Lily la mayor).  
>Daniel Nott (Slytherin y otro cielo de chaval): 15 años.<br>Roxanne Weasley (Slytherin): 15 años.


	2. Cumpleaños de discordia

_Cumpleaños de discordia_

_Half __the __words __don't __mean __a __thing,  
>And <em>_I __know __that __I __won't __be __satisfied.  
>So <em>_why, __try __ignoring __him.  
><em>**Linkin ****Park-Bleed ****it ****out**

Fred se levanta de un salto de su cama, entusiasmado, sin nada de sueño, cuando suena el despertador. No es para menos; después de todo, no todos los días tu hermana menor cumple quince años. Y quiere ser el primero en felicitarla y darle su regalo.

Mira el calendario, sólo para asegurarse de que no se ha equivocado de día. Sería realmente embarazoso. Cinco de agosto de dos mil veintitrés. Perfecto. De puntillas, camina hasta el cuarto de su hermana. Pintado de un suave verde pastel ("Para ir a juego con tu casa de Hogwarts", le dijo Fred cuando vio el nuevo color de las paredes. Roxanne le dio un tirón en el pelo). En la cama, su hermana está profundamente dormida, acurrucada, abrazando a la almohada. Fred deja la caja en los pies de la cama y sale de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Lo logra. Al menos, hasta que no se da cuenta del estúpido jarrón que_ no-sé-qué-amiga-de-mamá_ les trajo como recuerdo de sus vacaciones en _no-sé-dónde_, tropieza con él, y muchacho y jarrón van al suelo, con la mala suerte de que Fred se clava los fragmentos de cerámica en las palmas de las manos. El aullido de dolor le sale antes de que pueda siquiera plantearse cerrar la boca.

-¡Fred!-oye la alarmada voz de su madre. Milésimas de segundo después, su padre repite su nombre, seguido de su hermana. Y un latido más tarde, los tres están en el pasillo junto a él, observando el estropicio, y pasan unos instantes hasta que Angelina decide curar las manos de su hijo en lugar de reñirle por romper el jarrón. Se agacha junto a él, saca su varita del bolsillo de su bata y apunta con ella a una de sus manos ensangrentadas, mientras su padre y su hermana miran. Y justo entonces, Roxanne decide dejar que sus pies no la sostengan y George la coge antes de que caiga al suelo.

-¡Rox!-exclama Angelina, mirando a su hija preocupada-. ¿Está bien?-pregunta a George, que la tiene en su regazo e intenta reanimarla pegándole con suavidad en la mejilla.

-Claro, sólo ha visto tres gotas de sangre-replica Fred, exasperado, mientras su madre termina de curar sus manos, repara el jarrón y hace desaparecer las manchas oscuras de sangre con un floreo de su varita. No es un secreto para nadie que Roxanne se marea con el simple olor de la sangre. Angelina apunta con su varita a su hija. Un segundo más tarde, la muchacha abre los ojos y mira alrededor, confundida.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta George.

-Sí-responde Roxanne, pero evita por todos los medios mirar a Fred.

-Ya no hay sangre, genio-replica él, divertido-. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Al oír esas palabras, Roxanne se levanta de un salto, completamente recuperada de su breve desmayo, y echa a correr a su cuarto. George ayuda a su primogénito, que aún está sentado en el suelo, a levantarse, y los tres oyen claramente el ruido del papel rasgándose. Y, medio segundo después, el grito ahogado de Roxanne.

-¡Fred! ¡Te juro que eres el mejor hermano que tengo!-exclama, y sale de su habitación, abalanzándose sobre su hermano para darle tal abrazo que Fred casi cae al suelo de nuevo.

-Rox, soy tu _único_ hermano-puntualiza. Roxanne sonríe.

-¿Cómo sabías que quería ese juego de plumas?

-Llevas semanas mirándolo cada vez que pasamos por el escaparate, así que no fue difícil-replica él, aunque lo cierto es que le complace saber que ha acertado de pleno con el regalo de su hermana.

-Bueno, si Fred tiene a bien, puedes bajar a por los demás regalos-replica Angelina. Roxanne baja las escaleras corriendo, derechita a la cocina-. Qué hija tan poco materialista tenemos, ¿verdad?-comenta, y George ríe. Fred echa a correr tras su hermana para curiosear sus regalos (sólo para ver si hay algún otro aspirante idiota, además de Nott, dispuesto a sufrir su sobreprotección fraternal).

A Roxanne le regalan, además del juego de plumas de Fred, varios libros que pidió, tres bolsos, dos llaveros, cuatro colgantes (pese a que Fred sabe que a ella sólo le gusta el que le regaló Nott por Navidad; ése es otro de los motivos por los que el joven opina que el Slytherin es _muy _masoquista), unas siete pulseras, un estuche de maquillaje (de Victoire, que aún no ha comprendido que a Roxanne no le gusta nada "pintarrajearse como un payaso"), una snitch (a Rox no le interesa demasiado el quidditch, pero Freddie ya tiene claro que se la cogerá prestada en cuanto tenga ocasión), un chivatoscopio y una guitarra eléctrica.

Roxanne lleva deseando una guitarra desde que tenía diez años, cuando sus padres la dejaron a cargo de Victoire y Teddy una noche y, como ellos habían planeado ir a un concierto de "Los Carroñeros", no les quedó otro remedio que colar a la pequeña. Desde entonces, y aunque nunca ha contado a nadie, salvo a su hermano, aquel episodio, ha estado pidiendo una a sus padres, alegando que puede tener una capacidad innata para la música y sus padres aún no se hayan enterado y que puede que nunca lo haga por tener una familia que reprime su faceta artística. Le ha costado cinco años, pero finalmente la ha conseguido. Fred sabe que pedirá a Ben (Benjamin Wood), su mejor amigo (de él), que le enseñe (a ella) a tocarla (la guitarra). Y también sabe que Ben no tendrá ningún problema, porque adora a su hermana desde que la vio por primera vez (pero sólo en sentido fraternal, o eso espera Fred, ¿eh?).

Se ha hecho tradición entre los Weasley-Potter hacerse regalos anónimos, para que sea más divertido. Tanto en Navidad, como en los cumpleaños. Roxanne es especialmente buena adivinando de quién es cada presente, y no le cabe duda alguna de que la guitarra es de Dan.

-Sí, después de todo, tiene que estar harto de oírtelo decir-coincide Fred, sonriendo-. ¿Y esto?-pregunta, enseñándole un llavero con una cosa peluda y con ojos colgada de la anilla.

-De Minnie, supongo-responde ella. Entonces, un paquetito en el que no había reparado, semioculto entre tantos envoltorios de regalo, capta su atención. Roxanne coge el paquete, del tamaño de la palma de su mano y lo abre. Hay una caja de madera revestida con taracea granadina (de Granada, de España). Roxanne lo sabe porque Molly y Lucy estuvieron el verano pasado allí, visitando a una tía lejana por parte de su madre, y le regalaron una parecida. Sólo que ésta a Rox le parece más pequeña y con un dibujo más bonito.

Con curiosidad, la muchacha la abre. No es una caja normal y corriente; es una caja de música, en la que suena una melodía que a Rox le es familiar; y además tiene una nota. Roxanne la saca y la lee. "_Pondré __una __flor __por __cada __beso_". No intenta deducir de quién es la letra, porque está escrito a máquina. "Pondré una flor por cada beso". ¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? ¿Y desde cuándo ella tiene un admirador secreto?

-Roxanne, ¿qué pasa?-pregunta Fred, aunque a ella le suena su voz como si viniese del otro lado de la galaxia. Su hermano rodea la mesa, cubierta de regalos y envoltorios, y se acerca a ella. Rápidamente, Roxanne mete la nota en la caja y la cierra, deteniendo la melodía abruptamente-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Una caja de música.

-¿De quién?

-De…-Roxanne se exprime el cerebro-. Pamela, supongo.

Sabe que Fred no la cree en el preciso momento en que termina de hablar. Más que nada, porque Pamela Zabini y ella no pueden verse ni en pintura. Sin embargo, y para su alivio, Fred no parece tener ganas de dar la lata, y no comenta nada del remitente del regalo cuando sus padres se acercan. Roxanne sonríe cuando sus padres la encierran en un abrazo colectivo, pero, cuando se separa de ellos, la mirada que le dedica su hermano dice claramente que en cuanto estén fuera de la vista de George y Angelina habrá interrogatorio. Y de los gordos.

* * *

><p>-Oh, vamos, seguro que sospechas de quién puede ser-insiste Fred por enésima vez.<p>

-No, Freddie, no tengo la menor idea-replica Roxanne con un suspiro. Están en el cuarto de ella, buscando un lugar para los regalos. O al menos, eso está haciendo Rox. Fred está sentado en la cama de su hermana, leyendo una y otra vez las seis palabras. Matará al que las haya escrito, se dice. Lo matará y dejará su cadáver completamente irreconocible. Y luego lo descuartizará, lo destripará y quemará sus restos. Y después pisoteará sus cenizas.

-¿Seguro que no ha sido ese Nott?

Roxanne, que está guardando sus nuevas pulseras en un pequeño baúl, se vuelve hacia él con las manos en jarras, mirándolo con esa mirada que a veces utiliza la abuela Molly, esa de _no-sigas-por-ahí-o-te-juro-que-te-arrepentirás_. Fred no puede menos que encogerse un poco.

-No, Fred. Él me ha regalado la guitarra. Además, por enésima vez; aunque no te entre en la cabeza, somos AMIGOS. ¿Lo pillas?

No. Fred no lo pilla. Quizá tiene el cerebro algo cuadriculado (algo que le asusta un poco, porque ése es el rasgo más distintivo de su tío Percy), pero él, a diferencia de su hermana, no cree en la amistad entre sexos opuestos. Él y Ellie son la prueba perfecta. Nunca han podido ser amigos; si se gritan en los pasillos es porque necesitan desesperadamente estar juntos. _Necesitábamos, __Fred. __Pasado._ Y vale que él se lleva a las mil maravillas con Rox y con Lucy, pero es que son su hermana y su prima, y pensar algo con ellas sería tan asqueroso que incluso da grima pensarlo.

-Rox, no soy idiota, y por muy mudo que sea se le nota en la cara el babeo por ti.

-¿Qué pasa?-replica Rox, y Fred puede decir, por el tono mordaz que adopta, que va a decir algo para intentar herirlo-. ¿Que como lo tuyo con Black no salió bien ahora buscas finales felices por todas partes?

Sí. Fred tenía razón. Roxanne quería herirlo al utilizar ese tono. Y lo ha conseguido, vaya que sí. Demasiado. La muchacha se muerde el labio y observa a su hermano dejar la caja y la nota sobre la cama y salir del dormitorio dando un portazo.

Rox suspira y se deja caer en la cama, mirando sin ver la puerta. Sabe que se ha pasado veinte pueblos con su hermano y que ha logrado hacerle verdadero daño con sus palabras.

_Sé que le molesta mucho. Pero sólo quiero que reaccione de una puñetera vez, joder._

* * *

><p>Es la pelea más larga que han tenido Freddie y Roxanne a lo largo de sus vidas. Llevan tres semanas comunicándose mediante miradas desafiantes, y el máximo intercambio de palabras que George ha visto entre ellos fue hace cinco días, durante la cena, cuando el mayor le pidió el salero. Un "Toma", que fue respondido con el "Gracias" más seco que el pelirrojo ha oído jamás pronunciar a su primogénito.<p>

Tampoco es que en esos momentos tenga mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Ha cerrado la tienda por la tarde, porque quiere aprovechar el último día de verano para pasarlo con sus hijos. También podría dejar a Verity y Albert al cargo, por supuesto, pero ellos tienen dos preciosos mellizos a los que dedicar su tiempo, y George considera justo que hoy todos disfruten de su familia.

Sin embargo, su idea de tarde tranquila se ve truncada cuando descubre a sus hijos preparando sus respectivos baúles, sin mirarse siquiera. George ni siquiera entiende por qué se han peleado. Y mira que se lo ha preguntado, a ambos, pero Roxanne opina que "es un idiota, estoy harta de que no pueda creer que Dan y yo sólo somos amigos", mientras que Freddie insiste en que "a lo mejor si no fuera tan burra e insensible haría las paces con ella". Así que George opta por ir a la cocina, para librarse del ambiente de hostilidad reinante en el resto de la casa y despreocuparse un poco de todo con el olor a comida.

-Mmm, hola, Angie-la saluda, acercándose por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Angelina gira la cabeza para plantarle uno en los labios.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal la tienda?

-Llena de críos que mañana empiezan el colegio-responde George. No le molesta. Al contrario, es estimulante ver tantas caras inocentes (algunas no tanto) sonriendo ante todos esos objetos creados por él y el fallecido Fred-. ¿Y tú?

-Pues… aguantando a _tus_ hijos-Angie se separa de él y se gira para mirarlo a los ojos-. Oye, ya en serio. ¿Seguro que no sabes por qué no se hablan?

-No-responde George con sinceridad-. He intentado hablar con ellos por separado, pero no he sacado nada en claro.

-Pues hablaremos con los dos juntos-decide Angelina-. Como esos dos se vayan a Hogwarts peleados, el castillo se vendrá abajo. Otra vez.

George sonríe un poco. Ayuda a Angie a poner la mesa y llama a sus hijos a comer. Como de costumbre, los dos se sientan uno junto al otro, pero parece como si un muro invisible e impenetrable se hubiese alzado entre ellos. Ni siquiera dicen nada a sus padres. Angelina dirige una mirada a George, animándolo (es decir, obligándolo) a sacar el tema.

-Esto… niños-empieza.

-Papá, cumpliré diecisiete en diciembre, así que muy niño no soy-replica Freddie con calma, metiéndose un pedazo de tomate de la ensalada en la boca. Roxanne lo mira con rabia y luego clava la vista en el plato de nuevo. Freddie se da cuenta, pero decide no decir nada; una decisión, en opinión de George, bastante sabia.

-A ver, Frederick Brian y, Roxanne Alicia-ambos miran a su madre al oír sus nombres completos-. ¿Por qué no os habláis? Si os lleváis muy bien.

-Porque Fred es un idiota que no entiende que puedo ser amiga de Dan sin querer enrollarme con él-refunfuña Roxanne. Freddie entorna los ojos con rabia.

-Porque Rox es tan insensible que no es capaz de ver el límite entre una broma y algo que molesta-dice.

George y Angelina se miran, sorprendidos. ¿Fred quejándose de que alguien no sabe cuándo dejar una broma? ¿Desde cuándo sabe _él_ cuándo hay que dejar una broma? George sospecha que algo pasó en Hogwarts con Freddie el curso anterior (sobre todo porque en el último momento rehusó pasar las Navidades en la Madriguera para quedarse en Hogwarts y Rox pasó las vacaciones sonriendo con burla cada vez que el nombre de su hermano salía en alguna conversación), pero sabe que no logrará sacárselo a sus hijos a menos que ellos quieran contárselo. Ni siquiera enfadados el uno con la otra. Parece que hicieron un juramento inquebrantable o algo nada más nacer Rox.

-Vale… chicos, no tengo ni idea de qué es exactamente lo que os ha pasado-empieza el pelirrojo-. Pero no creo que sea motivo para que os paséis un mes sin hablaros. Sois hermanos, por amor de Merlín. Anda, pedíos perdón y tan contentos.

Freddie y Roxanne miran a su padre y luego intercambian una mirada.

-Que empiece él-propone la menor.

-Que empiece ella-dice Freddie al mismo tiempo. Se miran de nuevo, enfadados por (¡encima!) haber elegido ese momento para hablar a la vez. Tras varios segundos de un intenso intercambio de miradas asesinas, Angelina abre la boca para hablar, pero sus hijos se adelantan:

-Lo siento-susurran al unísono, y se abrazan con fuerza tan de repente que sus padres se asustan. Angelina y George intercambian una mirada cómplice y sonríen.

Si es que, en el fondo, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

* * *

><p>Uno de septiembre de dos mil veintitrés.<p>

La familia de cuatro personas entra en el andén nueve y tres cuartos a través de la barrera que separa los andenes nueve y diez. En cuanto Fred y Roxanne suben sus baúles a la rejilla portaequipajes de un vagón, la menor de los dos hermanos sale corriendo por todo el andén buscando a su amigo (que vale que Fred ha admitido que no están saliendo, pero eso no quiere decir que se haya tragado que Nott no se muere por los huesos de su hermana y viceversa). Fred, en cambio, está alicaído. Por primera vez en su vida, no le apetece ir a Hogwarts; incluso tiene miedo de subir al tren. Y eso que no lo tuvo ni en su primer año. Ni siquiera cuando Lu fue derechita a la mesa de Ravenclaw nada más colocarse el Sombrero, apenas segundos después de que él cayese de cabeza en Gryffindor.

-Freddie, ¿no vas a buscar a tus amigos?-le pregunta su padre.

La respuesta llega antes de que Fred tenga tiempo para abrir la boca cuando un par de enormes brazos lo estrujan con fuerza.

-¡Weasley!

-¡Ben!-exclama él con alegría, observando a su mejor amigo sonriente-. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Benjamin Wood-una cabeza más alto que Fred y al menos tres veces más corpulento, con el pelo muy corto, la cara de su padre y los ojos castaños de su madre-pone los ojos en blanco.

-Pues ir a Hogwarts, ¿qué si no?-Fred sonríe-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el verano?

-Oh-_Ha __sido __un __absoluto __infierno __soñar __todas __y __cada __una __de __las __noches __con __Ellie __o __con __que __Rox __no __volvía __a __hablarme, __por __no __hablar __de __que __he __hecho _todos _los __deberes __porque __no __me __sentía __con __ganas __de __nada más. __Ah, __y __sin __olvidar __que __he __ayudado __a __mi __padre __en __la __tienda __de __forma __altruista._ Pero decide que Ben no necesita saber todo eso-. No ha estado mal. ¿Y Lu? ¿La has visto?

-La estaba buscando-reconoce Ben. Fred, tratando de mantener su expresión impasible, hace un gesto de despedida hacia sus padres, que intercambian una mirada de alivio (después de todo, Fred no suele querer estarse quieto a menos que esté enfermo) y camina por el andén junto a su amigo mirando a todos lados, buscando a su prima. Reprime el impulso de partirle las piernas; después de todo, es cuestión de tiempo que él y Lucy empiecen a salir oficialmente, y Lucy es como otra hermana menor para él. Aunque le saque mes y medio. Es casi tan diminuta como Roxanne. Otro motivo por el que no lo hace es que sabe que probablemente Ben le rompería todo el esqueleto antes de que él le torciese la muñeca siquiera (aunque esa razón no suele salir mucho a la parte más consciente de Fred, básicamente porque hiere su orgullo masculino).

Es entonces cuando Fred la ve, charlando animadamente con Jaqueline Macmillan, su mejor amiga, y Russell Finnigan. Y no, no se refiere a Lucy Weasley. Esbelta, delgada, con su larga melena negra recogida en un elegante moño y más hermosa que nunca, sus ojos adoptan un tono curioso, entre verde y azul, cuando se encuentran con la mirada de Fred.

Es en ese momento, cuando el muchacho la mira a los ojos, cuando se da cuenta de que los tres meses sin verla no han servido absolutamente para nada. Su moño sigue siendo para él demasiado repeinado, su ropa demasiado de niña buena. Sigue adorando cada defecto suyo, esos que nadie más que él ve. Que todo sigue como antes. Como antes de estar juntos.

Pero lo que más le duele es darse cuenta de que sus ojos, antes alegres, se han teñido de algo que no es capaz de reconocer. Lo único que ha cambiado y que él quería que siguiera igual.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora:_ Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Y un primer vistazo a Eleonora.

Si bien Fred salta con cualquier mención a Eleonora, a Roxanne le basta cualquier insinuación de que ella y Dan estén juntos para lanzarse al cuello de alguien. Y si dos hermanos (cualesquiera) se cabrean, mejor apartarse.

Gracias a Ignaciaf, por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review.


	3. Desenterrando rencores

_Desenterrando rencores_

_The __sun __is __high __today__  
>but <em>_I __don__'__t __feel __the __heat __that__'__s __stretching __for __the __shade.  
>These <em>_thoughts __are __driving __me __insane.  
>I <em>_miss __your __touch __and __wish __for __one __more __kiss __again  
><em>_'__cause __I __can__not __forget __about __those __nights  
>you <em>_made __me __feel __alive.  
><em>**Oliver ****Boyd ****and ****the ****Remembralls-Back ****for ****the ****fight**

El intercambio de miradas es tan breve como devastador. Eleonora es la que aparta la vista primero, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, y pierde el hilo de lo que le estaba diciendo Jackie. Nota los ojos de Fred clavados en su rostro, que esconde entre oscuros mechones de pelo que se le han soltado del moño para disimular el rubor que empieza a teñir sus mejillas. Intenta volver a concentrarse en la conversación con su mejor amiga.

-… y total, que lo mandé a paseo. ¡No era para menos!

-¿Eh? Sí, claro, era lo mínimo-coincide Eleonora, mientras su cerebro empieza a conectar neuronas de nuevo. Estaban hablando de un chico… sí, de Luke, el ligue de verano de Jackie. Que al parecer estaba con otras tres chicas y dos chicos a la vez. Un flipado de la vida, como sabiamente dice su amiga.

Por suerte para sus procesos de deducción y razonamiento, Fred… _¡No! __¡Llámalo __Weasley!_... vale, pues ese Weasley deja de mirarla, y él y Ben Wood continúan caminando por el andén. Eleonora suelta un suspiro de alivio.

-Eleonora, no me estás escuchando-adivina Jackie, aunque se lo dice en voz baja, como para que Russell Finnigan no se entere. Misión en la que fracasa estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Eleonora?-pregunta el muchacho. Es de séptimo, y Eleonora sólo lo conoce por ser el alumno un curso superior de ella que se ha presentado, los pasados cuatro años, para buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, fracasando estrepitosamente en beneficio de Fred Weasley (hay que admitir que el chaval es _incluso_ bueno buscando la snitch), oírlo decir que este año lo va a intentar con las pruebas para cazador, y por ser el nuevo aspirante a rollo de entretiempo para Jaqueline.

-No, nada-miente ella-. Estaba en mi mundo.

Justo en ese momento suena el silbido que indica que el tren está a punto de salir, y los tres muchachos entran corriendo por la puerta más cercana. Jackie y Russell se dirigen a su compartimento rápidamente (después de todo, Jaqueline verá a su padre en el banquete de inicio de curso, y el padre de Russell está de viaje en Bélgica), pero Eleonora abre la ventana y saca la cabeza y un brazo para despedirse de sus padres, que también agitan las manos, sonrientes, haciéndose más y más pequeñitos.

Sólo cuando el tren toma una curva la muchacha mete la mitad del cuerpo que había sacado en el tren, cierra la ventana y echa a andar resueltamente hacia el vagón. O eso estaba haciendo hasta que Fred Weasley ha decidido ponerse en su camino.

Intentando ser lo más educada posible, Eleonora se aparta hacia la derecha para pasar. Mala idea. Como si se tratase de un espejo, Fred imita el movimiento. La muchacha prueba a la izquierda. Tampoco. Finalmente, exasperada, se pega a la derecha del pasillo y hace un gesto con la cabeza a Fred para que pase. Sin sonreír (lo cual es muy, muy raro; Fred Weasley _siempre_ está sonriendo), el muchacho pasa por el pasillo, pegándose al otro lado para intentar no rozarla siquiera. Cuado Eleonora se dispone a seguir su camino le parece oír un "Buenas", pero se gira y no ve a Fred, que debe de haber entrado en algún compartimento.

Suspira y llega hasta su propio compartimento, en el que Jackie y Russell ya están haciéndose ojitos. Sabiendo a ciencia cierta que antes de llegar a Hogwarts se estarán explorando la garganta mutuamente, Eleonora saca un libro de su baúl y se sienta en un rincón a leer.

* * *

><p>-… y claro, sigo sin tener ni idea-concluye Roxanne.<p>

Dan está observando con interés la caja de música que Rox recibió por su cumpleaños. No dice nada (es mudo de nacimiento, pero ha enseñado a Roxanne el lenguaje de signos para que ambos puedan entenderse sin que él tenga que escribir continuamente sus pensamientos en un pergamino), pero una profunda arruga se forma en su pálida piel cada vez que lee la nota escrita a máquina.

-¿Y no sospechas de nadie que pueda habértelo mandado?-le pregunta a su amiga haciendo gestos con una mano.

-No, ya te lo he dicho. No tengo ni la menor idea de a quién se le ocurriría esta cursilada, aunque es cuca, de alguna forma.

-A tus múltiples admiradores secretos-sugiere Dan. Roxanne adivina, por la forma de mover las manos y el brillo en sus ojos, que intenta picarla. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, hace falta más que eso para molestar a Roxanne Weasley.

-Idiota-murmura la muchacha, y coge la caja de sus manos, mete la nota y la cierra-. Seguro que tú tienes más admiradoras.

Dan niega con la cabeza, y Roxanne sabe que miente. Tiene que mentir, porque con su piel blanca, su pelo castaño claro y sus ojos grises, es imposible que nadie se haya fijado en él. Rox está deseando que su amigo se eche novia. Y que se la presente para ver si es digna de él.

La muchacha guarda la caja en su baúl y vuelve a sentarse junto a Dan. Es agradable, estar juntos, solos, en un silencio cálido y confortable, viendo sucederse los paisajes por la ventana, y de vez en cuando comentando algo con las manos. A Rox le gusta, porque de esa forma es casi imposible que alguien, además de ellos, sepa de lo que están hablando. Incluso podrían meterse con alguien enfrente de sus narices, que no se daría ni cuenta.

A mediodía, la puerta del compartimento se abre, y por ella entran Fred, Lucy y Ben. Rox los saluda y su hermano, su prima y su amigo se sientan frente a ellos.

-Bueno, ¿habéis visto ya lo que se cuece?-pregunta Ben, sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-Están diciendo por ahí que Lily y Scorpius Malfoy tienen algo-explica Fred, a quien la idea no parece hacerle ninguna gracia-. Parece que los han visto salir juntos del baño.

-Bah, pero si Lily y Scor son amigos-replica Roxanne. Sólo ha hablado un par de veces con el muchacho, compañero de casa y dos años por encima de ella, pero duda que vaya a fijarse en Lily. Más fiable sería que se liara con Rose, que va con él y Al a clase (hipótesis que, de confirmarse, mandaría al tío Ron a San Mungo por un infarto en cero coma... aunque lo cierto es que Roxanne también duda que el tío Harry se tomase bien que su hija sale con Scorpius Malfoy).

-Pues serían bonísimos-replica Lucy, sonriendo-. Imagínate; éste es el último año de Scorpius; así que el que viene y el otro estarían mandándose cartas de amor por lechuza, viéndose sólo en Hogsmeade…

-Parece que es lo que te gustaría a ti, Lu-replica Roxanne. Dan ríe (bueno, en realidad, no es una risa propiamente dicha, sino una especie de aspiraciones muy seguidas, que causan un sonido curioso, como cuando alguien se está riendo tanto que ya no le queda aire para seguir haciendo ruido). Fred lo mira con ceño, y la risa de detiene. Rox fulmina con la mirada a su hermano, pero prefiere no decir nada. No delante de sus primos. Los asesinatos deben hacerse en privado; es una norma básica de cortesía.

-Por cierto, adivinad a quién han nombrado capitán de Gryffindor-dice Ben.

-¡Ay, es verdad!-exclama Rox, dándose con la mano en la frente-. James se fue el año pasado. Tú no eres, ¿verdad, Fred?-inquiere, mirando a su primo.

-Sí, hombre. Como si no tuviera suficientes responsabilidades-replica el muchacho. Los cuatro restantes alzan las cejas. ¿Responsabilidades? ¿Fred? Qué gracioso les ha salido el niño.

-No, soy yo, genios-aclara Ben, sintiéndose ofendido-. ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría un equipo a cargo de éste?-añade, señalando a Fred.

Todos ríen, salvo el aludido.

-Idiotas-murmura.

-Entonces, ¿vas a echar a mi hermano del equipo?-pregunta Roxanne con curiosidad. Ben se encoge de hombros.

-No es que no te quiera en el equipo-le asegura a Fred-pero haré pruebas de todas las posiciones. Salvo de golpeador-añade, señalándose con orgullo a sí mismo.

-Pero necesitarás otro golpeador, ¿o te las apañas tú sólo con las dos bludgers?-inquiere Lucy.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes, ya le tengo el ojo echado a un par-le asegura Ben.

Dan hace un gesto con la mano. Roxanne lo observa y aclara:

-Pregunta que a quiénes.

-Sí, Nott, a ti te lo voy a decir-replica Ben-. Precisamente a un cazador de Slytherin-Dan se encoge de hombros. Roxanne sabe que no ha tenido mala intención al preguntarlo, pero duda que alguien más en ese compartimento tenga la misma opinión que ella-. Ni a ti tampoco, Weasley-añade, mirando a Lucy (cazadora de Ravenclaw). Se produce un silencio incómodo por unos instantes. Luego, Lucy se levanta con decisión y abre la puerta del compartimento para salir.

-Bueno, chicos, tengo que patrullar-y se señala con orgullo su insignia de prefecta (la misma de la que estuvo todo el verano del año pasado fardando)-. Portaos bien-añade, guiñando un ojo, y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

-Se le ha subido a la cabeza-comenta Fred.

-Déjala, para un logro no–deportivo que tiene-la defiende Ben. Últimamente Ben defiende mucho a Lucy. Roxanne es increíblemente atenta y se percata incluso de los detalles más insignificantes. Detalles que suele utilizar en beneficio propio o de quien le importa (como buena Slytherin).

* * *

><p>Ya es de noche cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts se detiene en la estación de Hogsmeade. Fred, con su nueva túnica recién puesta, baja del vagón de un salto, junto a Ben. Lucy aún no ha vuelto de su decimoquinta ronda en los pasillos del tren.<p>

Los dos amigos se dirigen hacia los carruajes llevados por criaturas invisibles. Fred sabe que se llaman thelstrals, que Hagrid tiene la única manada doméstica de Gran Bretaña, que comen carne cruda, que sólo son visibles para quienes han visto a alguien morir, que por eso tienen mal agüero, y que sus abuelos paternos y absolutamente todos sus tíos, y sus padres, pueden verlos. Ese hecho, en concreto, no le da mala espina, pero sí le hace desear no tener que ver a los thelstrals en toda su vida.

Ben y él se sientan en uno de los carruajes. Fred advierte que su amigo no deja de mirar por la ventana para ver si llega Lucy y sonríe a su pesar. Es en ese momento que un resoplido proveniente de delante del carruaje les indica que están a punto de ponerse en marcha. Resignado, Ben se levanta para cerrar las puertas, pero antes de lograrlo tres personas suben a toda velocidad en el carruaje y se sientan frente a los dos amigos sin siquiera mirarlos. Y no es hasta que el carruaje comienza a zarandearse que Fred se digna a mirar a los acoplados.

_Tres veces el primer día. Estoy gafado._

Como en el andén, Eleonora Black rehúye su mirada, y Fred comprueba, con amarga satisfacción, que la chica no tiene mucho para distraerse, ya que su amiga y Russell Finnigan están liándose sin reparos junto a ella. La muchacha se dedica a mirar el paisaje y, tras unos minutos observando su brillante pelo negro, Fred decide hacer lo mismo, con el agravante de tener que ignorar los disimulados codazos que Ben le da de vez en cuando.

Casi salta del carruaje cuando se detiene, y él y Ben caminan hacia el castillo lo más lejos posible de Eleonora. A Ben todo ese asunto parece hacerle mucha gracia.

-Tío, Fred, eres un inmaduro. Vale que tú no quieras hablar con ella, pero yo tengo que cumplir mi obligación de capitán.

Fred suelta la túnica de su amigo y observa con ojos sombríos cómo se acerca a Eleonora y charla animadamente con ella. Le llega el sonido de su risa, la de Ellie, y se siente de repente celoso de Ben. No es que él lo vaya buscando, pero Fred daría lo que fuera por ser el motivo de ese sonido. Se adelanta y atraviesa el vestíbulo solo, encontrándose entonces con su primo Hugo.

-¡Ey, Fred!-exclama el menor (sin duda, el pelirrojo más pelirrojo de todos los primos Weasley)-. ¿Has visto a mi hermana?

-Eh… sí, estaba en el carruaje de atrás liándose con Scamander-ya está, ya lo ha soltado. Qué bien sienta meter a otros en líos, para variar. No es cierto que Fred los haya visto, pero sí que sabe a ciencia cierta que están juntos desde la pasada Navidad. _Ellie __y __yo __también __empezamos __en __diciembre. __Quizá __podríamos __haber__…_

-¿Con Scamander?-repite Hugo, y sus orejas adoptan el tono de su pelo-. ¿Cuál de los dos?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-Lorcan-de eso sí está seguro; los hermanos Scamander son realmente muy parecidos, pero no llegan a ser totalmente idénticos. Lorcan es el que tiene el pelo ligeramente más rubio. Y Lysander tiene los ojos más verdes que azules. Tampoco es tan difícil, cuando uno le coge el truco.

-Voy a matarla-masculla Hugo, y echa a andar furiosamente hacia el exterior del castillo. Sonriendo, Fred entra en el Gran Comedor y se sienta en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ben, que llega con Eleonora, Jaqueline y Russell, se sienta a su lado, mientras los otros tres van a sentarse a la otra punta de la mesa (sin duda, sugerencia de Eleonora).

A Fred le gusta el Gran Comedor casi tanto como la sala común. Es cierto que allí siempre hay alguna disputa entre los leones y las serpientes; pero, con todo, hay algunos Slytherins (principalmente, amigos y conocidos de su hermana y su primo) que sí son buena gente. Con el resto de casas, Fred no tiene ningún prejuicio. Salvo quizá la tendencia a la prepotencia de los Ravenclaws o el exceso de sinceridad de los Hufflepuffs. Pero, en general, Fred no tiene problemas con ningún alumno, sea de la casa que sea. Es lo que tiene que en tu familia haya primos de todos lados; uno tiene que aprender a no decir nada malo de ninguna casa, porque siempre hay dos o tres que te apalean (aunque, como hay mayoría Gryffindor, a veces se puede permitir picar a sus primos sin grandes riesgos).

Fred apenas presta atención a la Selección (después de todo, ese año no entra nadie que conozca; el año que viene, cuando se celebre la Selección de Lena Wood, se promete que estará más atento), mucho menos a lo que come; está deseando que termine el banquete para irse a dormir y, con un poco de suerte, hacer acopio de fuerzas para enfrentarse mañana a Eleonora, con la que, está seguro, compartirá un noventa por ciento de las clases. Porque seguro que la muchacha se las ha ingeniado para aprobar más TIMOS que él (después de todo, ella sólo tiene que dividir su tiempo entre estudios y quidditch, mientras que el horario de Fred está algo más ajustado, adornado con travesuras entre clase y clase). Se dedica a comentar con Ben las distintas posibilidades para su equipo, mientras ruega con todas sus fuerzas que la profesora Vector dé su discurso de bienvenida de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Eleonora entabla conversación con Hugo Weasley, dándose cuenta que la lengua de Jaqueline está muy ocupada jugando con la de Russell. Está empezando a hartarse un poco, y eso que no llevan ni un día juntos.<p>

Hugo le cae bien. Es cierto que es completamente despistado y desorganizado; pero, con todo, es sumamente inteligente, y es la única persona capaz de ganar a Eleonora jugando al ajedrez mágico, aunque él insiste en que su padre también lo haría. Además, cuando está aburrido suele darle por iniciar conversaciones sobre profundos temas filosóficos tales como la muerte y el sentido de la vida con el primero que se le ponga por delante. Tras haber sido pillada unas veintisiete veces por banda, Eleonora ha descubierto que esas conversaciones, aunque no son muy prácticas ni ayudan a tener una técnica de estudio más perfeccionada, le sirven para desahogarse y sentirse mejor.

-… y eso, que hay que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, son más divertidos-concluye Hugo, soltando un profundo suspiro. Eleonora se mete un pedazo de salchicha en la boca, asintiendo. Aunque por dentro no esté muy de acuerdo-. En fin, Eleonora, ¿tú qué opinas?

-Que…-Eleonora no se esperaba tener que responder, pero decide decir la verdad. Si no lo hace, la sesión de reflexión no habrá servido de nada-. Que todo eso está muy bien. Pero si sólo te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos, acabas hecha pedazos.

Hugo la mira largamente.

-¿Lo dices por mi primo?-pregunta al fin.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-replica Eleonora. Si era una afirmación general-. ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque creo que no deberíais haberlo dejado-replica Hugo con sinceridad. Eleonora frunce el ceño-. Y no me mires así. El pobre incluso ha hecho todos los deberes este verano.

Eleonora alza las cejas, sorprendida, pero no tarda en encontrar una explicación razonable ante tan extraño suceso. Si Fred quiere hacer Biomagia, es lógico que estudie; después de todo, el curso pasado le dijo más de una vez que le encantaría trabajar con animales, y para ello necesita cierta nota.

-Pues bien por él. Pero yo estoy divinamente-logra decir al fin. _Mentira, __mentira, __mentira._

Hugo no responde, sólo la mira unos segundos con una ceja pelirroja alzada y comienza a devorar su postre. Eleonora suspira y observa su plato de salchichas con tomate. Se le ha quitado el hambre. Y eso que en el tren estaba a punto de comerse su baúl.

En ese momento, la directora Vector se levanta y todos los alumnos guardan silencio respetuosamente. O casi todos; Eleonora observa a unos cuantos de séptimo año seguir hablando en susurros, aparentemente indiferentes al hecho de que la directora de su escuela vaya a dirigirse a ellos.

-Bienvenidos otro año más a Hogwarts-empieza-. Como todos los años, me permito anunciar unas reglas a nuestros nuevos alumnos, y recordárselas a aquellos que quizá las hayan olvidado durante estos meses de verano-es el sexto año que Eleonora escucha la misma cantinela, pero se obliga a mantener la atención aunque sólo sea para honrar la insignia de prefecta que luce en su túnica desde el pasado año-. Como confío en que recordéis, el Bosque Prohibido queda totalmente restringido a todos y cada uno de los alumnos de este centro. También está prohibido salir de los terrenos del colegio sin autorización expresa, así como la visita a Hogsmeade para los alumnos de primero y segundo y aquellos a los que sus padres o tutores no hayan autorizado. Sin olvidarnos, por supuesto, de la torre de Astronomía, en la que sólo tendréis permitido entrar para dar clase. Ni, claro está, del toque de queda, que variará en función del curso en que estéis.

Eleonora sacude la cabeza. Obviamente, nunca, jamás, en su vida, se ha saltado ninguna de las cinco reglas. Bueno, quizá sí las dos últimas, el curso pasado. Pero eso no es su culpa. Es toda, todita, entera, de Frederick Brian Weasley. Que la engañó y sedujo con encantos que en realidad sólo disfrazan sus ganas de jugar con todo lo que se le antoja. Y por su culpa estuvo casi seis meses escapándose con él a Hogsmeade, a los vestuarios del campo de quidditch, a la Casa de los Gritos. Riendo, insultándose y besándose. Haciendo todas esas cosas que siempre le habían parecido historias que sólo ocurren en las novelas románticas.

Y, sin embargo, aunque Eleonora desee que haya sido un sueño (porque es mucho más fácil olvidar algo que sólo ha pasado en tu cabeza mientras dormías en tu cama plácidamente), sucedió de verdad.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora:_ Siempre supe que Hugo sería una especie de mini-Ron, pero después de ver Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte II, al verlos juntos terminé de convencerme. Aunque Hermione también ha puesto de su parte.

Sí, y Fred y Eleonora se llevan como el perro y el gato, aunque os garantizo yo (que soy la que juega a los Sims con ellos) que no podrían vivir sin pelearse al menos una vez al día.

_Por cierto,_ he de decir algo importante: Sé que muchas veces es difícil expresar lo que te parece algo que acabas de leer... pero, ¿podríais dejar un review antes de añadir la historia a favoritos? Me gusta saber en qué fallo para intentar mejorarlo, y si no me lo decís de alguna forma no puedo averiguarlo.


	4. Primer día de clase

_Primer día de clase_

_Comme __d'habitude  
>Toute <em>_la __journée  
>Je <em>_vais __jouer  
>A <em>_faire __semblant  
>Comme <em>_d'habitude  
>Je <em>_vais __sourire  
>Comme <em>_d'habitude  
>Je <em>_vais __même __rire  
>Comme <em>_d'habitude  
>En fin <em>_je __vais __vivre  
>Comme <em>_d'habitude  
><em>**Frank ****Sinatra-Comme ****d****'****habitude**

Al día siguiente, Fred se despierta infinitamente más animado de lo que fue a dormir anoche. ¡Es el primer día de curso! Vale que Stewart sigue vivita y coleando y dando clase en el colegio, pero el resto de los profesores suele ser buena gente. Además, por fin se librará de ese rollo de Historia de la Magia. Aunque, para su horror, si quiere llegar a biomago, deberá seguir con Herbología. No es que no le guste, pero Fred odia estar todo el día luchando con plantas que intentan estrangularlo al más mínimo descuido. Bueno, al menos, es relativamente bueno en Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque el habitual silencio que reina en la mazmorra donde se imparte Pociones no suele ayudarlo mucho a concentrarse. Lo que sí está deseando, con todas sus fuerzas, es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Sin lugar a dudas, es su asignatura favorita.

Baja con Ben a desayunar, y empieza a devorar el desayuno de tal forma que, cuando Roxanne pasa por su lado para saludarlo y de paso desayunar ella, hace un ruidito de asco y le da una palmada en la espalda para no tener que verlo comer a dos carrillos más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Idiota-murmura Fred, viendo a su hermana sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin-. Si ella es peor.

-Pero ella disimula-replica Ben, también comiéndose con ganas una tostada.

Como es costumbre, Neville ("Chicos, llamadme profesor Longbottom en Hogwarts") se acerca a la mesa para concretar el horario de cada uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

-A ver, Fred. Permíteme decirte que obtuviste el resultado más alto de los últimos treinta años en el TIMO de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas-empieza. Fred intenta no parecer demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo-. A ver, tu horario… Biomagia quieres hacer, ¿cierto? Pues entonces, Pociones, Herbología, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia. ¿Correcto?

-Correctísimo, Neville-Fred se muerde el labio. Siempre se le olvida llamarlo de usted en la escuela. Pero es que, cuando ves a tu profesor de Herbología siendo enterrado en la arena de la playa por sus hijos, es imposible no perderle algo de respeto-. Lo siento-se disculpa. Neville sacude la cabeza y le entrega su horario antes de seguir con el de Ben. Fred se dedica a repasar el suyo hasta que su amigo recibe sus asignaturas.

-Genial, Pociones a primera-gruñe Ben en cuanto ve su horario, exteriorizando también los pensamientos de Fred-. Bueno, al menos, es con los de Ravenclaw-se consuela.

-Bueno, luego tenemos Transformaciones, luego con Hagrid y luego Defensa-comenta Fred y suspira-. Genial, Defensa con esas serpientes. Para que se nos quede la alegría en los terrenos.

-Eso tú; yo tengo Runas-replica Ben-. Con los Ravenclaws, también-añade, sonriendo.

Con un profundo suspiro, Fred se levanta y sigue a su amigo hasta el dormitorio para coger los libros. Sin embargo, al salir, Fred entra en el hueco del retrato primero, encontrándose cara a cara con Eleonora. _¿Es __que __esta __tía __no __puede __simplemente __pasar __de __mí?_

-Eh…-empieza ella-. Weasley, apártate-añade de mala uva.

Y a Fred le basta eso para saber que no todo está perdido. Porque puede no reconocer su mirada, pero ese tono irritado y malhumorado solamente lo utiliza, única y exclusivamente, para él. Se le ilumina la cara mientras retrocede para dejarla pasar. Aunque claro, sin que ella se dé cuenta. _¿Cuenta __de __qué? __Te __está __dando __la __oportunidad __de __volver __a __hacerle __trastadas __de __todo __tipo __como __si __nunca __hubieseis __estado __juntos._ Y eso está bien, piensa Fred. Es simplemente _genial_. **Genial. **Genial. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Ellie, deberías dormir un poco más, tienes muy mala cara-comenta, mientras ella atraviesa la sala común.

-Piérdete, Weasley-replica ella, demasiado lejos ya para volverse y arrearle una colleja.

Fred y Ben salen de la sala común y bajan las escaleras. Fred da unos pasos tan ligeros que hace tan poco ruido al caminar como un fantasma. Saluda a varios conocidos en su camino hacia las mazmorras, y ni siquiera los repugnantes vapores apestosos logran borrar la sonrisa de su cara cuando él, Lucy y Ben se sientan en la misma mesa, y su prima le cuenta toda emocionada la bronca que han liado en el vestíbulo Hugo y Rose hace diez minutos.

-No me extraña-comenta Ben, mientras el resto de los alumnos entra y se acomoda en el aula-. ¿A quién se le ocurre decirle a Hugo que su adorada hermana está con Scamander?

Fred se agacha para sacar su ejemplar de "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas", con toda la parsimonia posible para que sus orejas tengan tiempo para volver a su tono natural. Sin embargo, de lo único de lo que se arrepiente es de no haber visto la pelea de sus primos. Las discusiones entre Hugo y Rose son tan épicas y memorables como las de sus padres. Ni siquiera se siente culpable por haberla provocado; sabe que tardarán cero coma en reconciliarse, y, además, ¿qué es eso comparado con la oportunidad que él tiene para molestar de nuevo a Ellie sin compromiso? (Traduciendo esto a sus sentimientos, quiere decir que ha descubierto que aún pueden volver a estar juntos. Pero mejor no se lo digáis por el bien de vuestra integridad física).

Para su suerte o desgracia, cuando vuelve a estar sentado en la silla, Alison Stewart ya ha entrado a la clase.

Fred no aguanta, de ninguna forma y bajo ninguna circunstancia, a esa profesora. Stewart (altísima, rubia y con los ojos como los de un halcón) parece tener un odio que le viene de serie hacia todos los Weasley y parientes. Y no lo dice él. Lo llevan diciendo sus primos desde hace años; ni siquiera le importa la casa en la que estén: aunque ella es jefa de la casa Slytherin, también disfruta enormemente quitando puntos a Albus y a Roxanne. Fred no tiene ni idea del porqué, pero casi es mejor. Así puede decir libremente que, sencillamente, la mujer odia a toda su familia.

-Muy bien. Espero que seáis conscientes de que no es obligatorio estar aquí. Si lo estáis, confío en que ese Supera las Expectativas sea merecido-su mirada va a posarse, sin lugar a dudas, en Fred y Lucy. Fred le sostiene la mirada con desafío. Le costó la vida misma sacar el TIMO de Pociones para que ahora esa arpía vaya a decirle que no lo merece-. Así pues, hoy comenzaremos por algo sencillo. ¿Qué os parece un filtro de muertos en vida? Página 26 y siguientes-y se sienta en su mesa para empezar a escribir.

Un ruido de páginas pasándose recorre la clase. Fred abre el libro y descubre, desilusionado, que es con diferencia la poción más difícil que jamás ha tenido que preparar. _¿Sencillo? __Al __menos, __domina __la __ironía._ A su lado, Lucy empieza a poner en la mesa los ingredientes y a trocear el asfódelo.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Fred cree que va más o menos bien. Se supone que la poción debe ser gris oscuro. La suya tira más al azul marino, pero tampoco puede ser para tanto. De todas formas, no va a bebérsela nadie, ¿o sí? A su lado, Ben remueve tranquilamente su poción, que tiene el tono descrito, mientras que la de Lucy se ha vuelto de un curioso verde manzana y empieza a burbujear.

La muchacha mira su libro, buscando su error. Sin que ella se dé cuenta, Ben echa en su caldero un poco de polvo de cuerno de unicornio. Lucy vuelve a mirar el caldero, que ha adoptado un color gris oscuro igualito al que describe el libro.

-¡Anda! ¿Y esto?-exclama, sorprendida.

-Acaba de cambiarse de color-miente Ben, fulminando con la mirada a Fred por si se atreve a decir algo.

Que no es que se quede callado porque no quiera, sino porque su poción cada vez es más viscosa y más difícil de remover, y Fred se encuentra en un gran aprieto. ¡Maldita sea! Lo estaba haciendo bien hasta ese momento, precisamente el que Stewart elige para pasar por la mesa para supervisar.

-Um… Bien, Wood. Señorita Weasley… ¿qué diantres le ha echado?-pregunta, arrugando la nariz ante el olor, parecido al de las bombas fétidas, que ahora desprende su poción-. Arréglelo antes de que termine la clase-pide-. Señor Weasley…-incluso con ambas manos, Fred encuentra increíblemente difícil seguir removiendo la poción. Es como intentar mover miel fría-. ¿Qué ha hecho usted?

-Seguir los pasos del libro-replica Fred, luchando furiosamente con su caldero para seguir moviendo la poción.

-Me parece que ha hecho algo mal-comenta la profesora. Fred la fulmina con la mirada. _¿Lo __ha __descubierto __ella __solita __o __le __ha __ayudado __alguien?_-. Quiero que llene dos frascos al final de la clase; uno para calificarle yo, y otro para que usted me haga una redacción sobre el fallo que ha cometido y el efecto que tendría ese… compuesto, si lo ingiriese un ser humano.

* * *

><p>Fred sale de las mazmorras echando chispas. Que es como ha terminado la poción de Lucy, por cierto. A Ben, en cambio, le ha quedado perfecta (como de costumbre). Tiene un talento especial para ello, aunque esta vez ni eso ha salvado a Lucy de la explosión de su caldero. Menos mal que Fred es bueno con los encantamientos protectores; de lo contrario, probablemente los tres estarían ya en la enfermería con quemaduras de segundo grado.<p>

-¡Asquerosa arpía!-protesta el muchacho-. ¡Mi poción estaba bien hasta que ella ha venido!

-Fred, estaba poniéndose azul-trata Ben de razonar con él.

-¡Estaba bien! ¡Y he hecho todos los malditos pasos! ¡Sólo necesito un poco más de ruido para no equivocarme!

Ben y Lucy ríen. Ambos han descubierto ya que es verdad, que Fred no es capaz de hacer algo del todo bien salvo que esté amparado por un ruido, preferentemente de explosiones y lo más atronador posible.

-Bueno, anímate-comenta Ben-. Ahora tenemos Transformaciones.

Fred sonríe. En general, todas las clases que requieren el uso de una varita se le dan bien. Ben y él se despiden de Lucy, que ahora tiene Estudios Muggles (el porqué de que lo estudie es un misterio para ambos, ya que su propia madre es muggle), y se encaminan hacia el territorio de McGonagall.

Después del mal rato en Pociones, la mañana se pasa volando para Fred; ya no digamos la clase doble de Cuidado de Criaturas con los Hufflepuffs, donde se lo pasa genial jugando (más bien, poniendo su vida en juego) con los cangrejos de fuego, que lanzan bolas de llamas cuando alguien hace algo que les molesta; y los continuos intentos de Fred de conseguir un pedazo de caparazón que se está desprendiendo de uno de ellos lo ponen en peligro constante; tanto, que Hagrid tiene que acabar alejando al muchacho de los animales al final de la clase.

-Maldita sea, chico. ¿Es que quieres achicharrarte?

-¡Sólo quiero ese pedazo de caparazón que se le va a caer!-exclama-. Va, Hagrid, que no me va a pasar nada…

Hagrid ríe, complacido por el instinto casi suicida de su alumno.

-Mira, chico, yo cojo luego el caparazón, que como te quemes tu padre echará mi cabaña abajo con todos esos cacharros de su tienda.

Satisfecho y con la ilusión de conseguir el caparazón, Fred vuelve al castillo, donde se encuentra de nuevo con Ben. Ni siquiera la clase doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los Slytherin y el pedante Ernie Macmillan logra disipar su buen humor, pese a que no consigue hacer ni un solo hechizo no verbal, el objetivo de la clase. En realidad, casi nadie lo ha hecho, salvo Eleonora Black, Paul McLaggen y Tobías Zabini. Ben ha logrado que la varita de Fred se sacuda un poco, aunque el Weasley se empeña en atribuirlo a que le ha temblado la mano en ese momento.

Finalmente, salen de la última clase y se dirigen al Gran Comedor. Fred sigue sonriendo, pero cuando Ben le pregunta por qué, encuentra más fácil mentir y decir que es por su próxima adquisición de una muestra de caparazón de cangrejo de fuego. Aunque lo cierto es que el verdadero motivo es la única integrante del sexo femenino que ha logrado hacer un hechizo no verbal en condiciones.

Hablando de la reina de Roma, en ese momento Eleonora los adelanta a él y a Ben. A Fred le extraña no verla con Jackie. ¡Si se pasan el día juntas! Quizá la muchacha esté liándose por decimoquinta vez en dos días con Russell Finnigan, piensa, sirviéndose pastel de carne.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando su hermana se deja caer a su lado en el banco. La expresión de su cara es suficiente par que Fred deje su vaso de zumo de calabaza en la mesa y la mire preocupado.

En realidad, no es extraño ver las mesas del colegio con gente de distintas casas. Según su madre, desde la batalla de Hogwarts, la regla no escrita de limitarse a estar en la mesa de la casa propia fue diluyéndose poco a poco; con todo, es prácticamente imposible ver a Slytherins en la mesa de Gryffindor o viceversa, salvo que se trate de parientes cercanos. El inmenso odio instintivo reinante entre los miembros de las dos casas está aún muy lejos de disolverse. Pero Rox es su hermana, y Fred no podría odiarla aunque quisiera.

-Rox, ¿estás bien?

-¡Voy a fugarme del castillo!-anuncia su hermana con dramatismo. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Fred, añade-: He tenido cuatro clases horribles. Y en todas se han dedicado a meternos aún más miedo ante los TIMOS.

-Bah, no te preocupes-replica Fred-. A nosotros nos hicieron lo mismo-Ben, sentado junto a él, asiente-. Y seguimos vivos, ¿no?

-Sí, pero es que no sabes cómo se ha puesto Macmillan de pesado-comenta, abatida-. Después del sermón más aburrido que he oído en toda mi vida (sí, Fred, incluidos los de tío Percy), nos ha puesto a hacer una redacción. ¿Tú te crees? ¿Qué demonios pinta una redacción en Defensa?

Fred sonríe. Está viendo venir el colapso nervioso de su hermana; por lo general, Roxanne no se irrita por hacer redacciones (ni de los discursos de su adorado profesor de Defensa), ni tampoco suele dedicarse a hacerse la víctima frente a los demás. Ni siquiera junto a él. Recuerda la crisis de ansiedad que sufrió Jaqueline Macmillan a pocos días de que comenzaran los exámenes del primer trimestre, gritando que decepcionaría totalmente a su padre y sería la vergüenza de la familia.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Sólo hay que estudiar. Y rezar para que caiga lo que te has estudiado.

Roxanne asiente, más tranquila, y bebe un sorbo del vaso de zumo de Fred.

-Por cierto, Ben-añade, dirigiéndose al amigo de su hermano, que levanta la cabeza de su filete de ternera-. Necesito que me enseñes a tocar la guitarra eléctrica-Ben se encoge de hombros en un gesto que significa: "Dime cuándo te viene bien"-. ¿El viernes puedes?

-No, lo siento-responde el chico, alzando la vista-. Son las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch y no puedo cambiarlas. ¿Te viene bien el sábado, por ejemplo?-Roxanne asiente-. Pues ya nos veremos entonces.

Roxanne sonríe y se va a la mesa de Slytherin. Fred se mete un pedazo de pastel de carne en la boca y mira a su amigo, escudriñando su rostro. Ben se percata de ello a los cinco minutos, cuando termina de comerse el plato:

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde exactamente vas a darle las clases a _mi_ hermana?-lo interroga Fred, poniendo énfasis en el determinante posesivo.

-Pues… supongo que buscaremos algún aula vacía para que no nos molesten y…-pero Ben se calla al ver el brillo, francamente peligroso, que adorna los ojos de Fred-. ¡Eh! Que… Oye, ya sé que suena mal… Pero es sólo… Tu hermana es…Sabes que…

-Más te vale-gruñe Fred, metiéndose otro pedazo de comida en la boca. _No __puede __culparme. __Realmente __ha __sonado __fatal._

La repentina tensión entre los dos amigos se rompe cuando se pelean por el último trozo de tarta de queso de la fuente, batalla que acaba con el preciado postre en el suelo. Fred y Ben salen del Comedor, echándose mutuamente la culpa de lo ocurrido. Se encuentran por el camino por Eleonora Black, a la que Fred le dice algo. No sabe exactamente el qué; sólo pretendía picarla. Visto el puñetazo en el hombro que ha recibido como recompensa, el muchacho puede considerar cumplido su objetivo.

-En serio, tío… Tú y Black…-empieza Ben cuando entran en la sala común, que en ese momento está casi vacía, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos siguen abajo, cenando, y se sientan en dos butacas junto al fuego. Duna, que estaba dormitando en una alfombra junto a la chimenea, salta al regazo de Fred y le lame la cara a modo de saludo.

-Yo y Black nada-gruñe el muchacho, rascando al hurón detrás de las orejas.

-Fred, no lo niegues-insiste Ben-. Estabais juntos.

-_Estábamos._ Te recuerdo que la dejé cuando terminaron los TIMOS-en realidad fue Ellie la que lo dejó a él, pero admitirlo sería un insulto ara su orgullo masculino.

-Pues no creo que debieras haberlo hecho, tío-opina el muchacho, y saca una pluma y un montón de pergaminos de su mochila. Al ver que Fred no responde, sino que se queda mirando al fuego con la mirada perdida, prefiere cambiar de tema-. ¿Hacemos lo de Defensa?

Fred asiente y saca sus deberes, echando a Duna de su regazo, que lo mira con mala cara y corre a la otra punta de la sala común para jugar con Lily y Hugo.

Termina en un periquete la redacción, aunque, para su desánimo, aún le queda hacer la que le ha pedido Stewart por su cara bonita. Resignado, Fred saca más pergaminos de la mochila, así como el frasco que llenó por la mañana en clase de Pociones, cuya poción tiene un color parecido al del barro. Cuando Fred lo abre con cautela, para ver si así descubre en qué se ha equivocado, un horrible hedor a queso rancio invade la sala común.

-Tío, tapa eso-le recomienda Ben, que aún va por la mitad de su redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Pues dime en qué me he equivocado-replica Fred, acercándose el frasco. Ben se aleja de él con la nariz arrugada de asco-. Oh, vamos. A ti se te da bien esto.

Es cierto. Ben tiene un talento natural para las pociones, algo que no tiene nada que ver con estudiar libros o leer de arriba abajo las recetas. Sencillamente, tiene mano para ello. Cuando estaba en cursos inferiores, Fred solía comentarlo cuando toda la familia se reunía en la Madriguera, y tío Harry decía que su madre (que se llama como Lily) también tenía un increíble talento para mezclar sustancias mágicas.

A regañadientes, Ben coge el libro de pociones y examina la receta, y luego observa con cautela la poción contenida en el frasco.

-Creo que te has pasado removiendo-explica-. Por lo que parece, la proporción de ingredientes está bien, pero están demasiado revueltos.

-Gracias-replica Fred, sonriendo, y empieza a escribir la tediosa redacción. Esta vez le lleva algo más de tiempo, pues, además de detallar su error, tiene que aclarar el efecto que tendría ese potingue en un ser humano. En su opinión, tendría una mejor idea de ello si lo probase en una persona (como por ejemplo Alison Stewart, y no es por dar ideas). Finalmente, cuando el reloj roza la medianoche, deja la pluma en la mesa, agotado.

En cuanto se recuesta en la butaca, Duna, a la que Hugo y Lily habían echado, ya que ellos también tenían deberes, vuelve a saltar a su regazo y se echa en él haciéndose un ovillo. Fred le acaricia el lomo, distraído, bostezando, despidiéndose de Ben, que sube a dormir.

Para ser el primer día de curso, se le ha hecho casi tan largo (o más) como una lección de Historia de la Magia un viernes caluroso a última hora, piensa, mientras sube a su dormitorio minutos después que su amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora:_ Sí, Stewart es una especie de Snape versión femenina. No puedo evitarlo; ¡es que pienso en pociones y se me viene a la cabeza un _malafollá_ (no sé si esa expresión se usa en todos los lugares en que se habla español; me gustaría averiguarlo). Y me he propuesto hacer referencias sólo a los libros, pero es que no podía darle un gato a Fred (son de los pocos animales que no me hacen mucha gracia), así que hurón pa' él.

Y en respuesta a Raven (porque no puedo hacerlo mediante un MP): Gracias por el review, y me alegro de que te guste. Yo sueño con alguien como Fred, y creo que por eso lo he hecho tan tierno y me he esmerado con él. A mí tampoco me gustan los Mary Sue's, sinceramente me parece que nadie puede ser taaaaaan perfecto.

Oh, y otra cosa: No será cosa de dos capítulos, pero advierto que el fic va a adquirir un tono más oscuro. Para que luego digáis que no os he avisado.


	5. El imbécil de mi ex novio

_El imbécil de mi ex novio_

_You __lift __my __feet __off __the __ground,  
>you <em>_spin __me __around,  
>you <em>_make __me __crazier, __crazier.  
>Feels <em>_like I__'m __falling, __and __I  
>lost <em>_in __your __eyes.  
>you <em>_make __me __crazier, __crazier, __crazier.  
><em>**Taylor****Swift-Crazier**

Después de un primer contacto con las clases tras el verano, el resto de la semana se pasa volando, sin ningún incidente digno de mención, salvo quizá el accidente de Lorcan Scamander y Hugo Weasley, a los que el calamar gigante lanzó al agua el miércoles, quizá harto de su pelea sobre quién se preocupa más por Rose. Están ambos bien; al menos, no se han ahogado. Aunque el vociferador que Hermione Weasley envió a su hijo al día siguiente hizo a Hugo enrojecer hasta las orejas (tras lo que vino una nueva bronca con Rose, la que probablemente informó a sus padres del suceso para vengarse de su hermano).

Es viernes, y Eleonora está almorzando en la mesa de Gryffindor, intentando animar a Jackie, de la que Russell ha acabado por cansarse esa misma mañana. La rubia está hundida en la miseria; Eleonora creía que Finnigan sólo era un capricho, pero se da cuenta ahora de lo mal que está Jaqueline. Lleva unos veinte minutos intentando por activa y por pasiva que coma algo, porque no considera bueno para el estado de su amiga llegar a Aritmancia sin nada en el estómago. Pero Jackie se niega.

-Vamos, Jackie-suplica Eleonora-. No dejes que te afecte.

Su amiga le dirige una mirada fulminante, y Eleonora se echa un poco hacia atrás, algo alarmada.

-¡Tú te has pasado la mitad del verano sin probar bocado sólo porque…!

-¡Baja la voz!-replica Eleonora, alarmada, al ver que Fred está sentado no muy lejos de ellas-. Y no era por eso, para tu información-añade-. Era simplemente que… estaba enferma. Y me… apetecía adelgazar.

-Sí, enferma de amor-refunfuña Jackie. La mirada de Eleonora es insondable-. Vale, vale. Ya como-cede a regañadientes, metiéndose un pedazo de filete en la boca.

Eleonora suspira, aunque sonríe. Lo difícil era conseguir que Jackie empezase a comer. Una vez cumplido ese objetivo, ya puede desentenderse. Su amiga no dejará el tenedor hasta que tenga el plato vacío. De modo que se dedica a mirar a su alrededor.

Unos bancos más allá, Fred discute con Ben a voces, de modo que es pan comido para la morena determinar que están comentando las pruebas de quidditch de esta tarde. Algo más allá, Hugo Weasley y Lily Potter, de quinto, escuchan, muy atentos. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, el trío de amigos más polémico de séptimo año, y de la posguerra en general, formado por Albus Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, charla animadamente. Eleonora sonríe al captar las disimuladas miradas de rabia que Rose dirige a su hermano menor, y tampoco falla al detectar los vistazos, también disimulados pero no por ello menos intensos, aunque en otro sentido, que Malfoy echa a la hermana pequeña de su amigo. Lorcan Scamander ha decidido ir a la mesa de Slytherin para poder hablar con su hermano. Junto a ellos, Roxanne Weasley y Daniel Nott se comunican mediante ese lenguaje de gestos que Eleonora se muere de ganas por aprender.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-sugiere Jackie, poniéndose en pie. Como Eleonora había supuesto, el plato está limpio, y su amiga sonríe (aunque se ve en sus ojos que sigue dolida). Las dos suben a la sala común a coger los libros, y Jaqueline le pone la zancadilla disimuladamente a Russell Finnigan cuando se cruzan con él.

-Bien por ti, Jackie-comenta Eleonora, que no se ha perdido el detalle-. Pensaba que te gustaba.

-Y me gusta. Pero él me ha dejado; es justo que se la devuelva-replica la rubia.

Aritmancia es una de las asignaturas que menos gustan a Eleonora. De no ser por el hecho de que, si quiere trabajar para Gringotts, es absolutamente necesario sacarla, no estaría en esa aula ni de coña. Y no ayuda el hecho de que Fred sea odiosamente virtuoso en esa disciplina mágica (Eleonora no es envidiosa, pero entendámosla; es la primera de la clase en todas las asignaturas, y que haya una materia en la que alguien le supere no es plato de buen gusto), ni que el muchacho le dirija una sonrisa de suficiencia cada vez que él hace algo bien y ella se equivoca, provocando en Eleonora unas irresistibles ganas de lanzarle una silla a su cabeza de idiota.

Sin embargo, este año han empezado a ver materia tan avanzada que incluso a Fred Weasley le cuesta seguir al profesor, y en toda la semana no ha podido permitirse el lujo de restregarle su aptitud para la Aritmancia a Eleonora ni una sola clase (hecho que hace a la muchacha relamerse de gusto, por cierto).

Al menos, el profesor Waazlib decide no poner a nadie a leer en voz alta los resultados de sus ejercicios, sino que se limita a decirlos él para que sepan en qué se han equivocado (lo que Eleonora agradece; ha fallado cuatro de seis) y a continuar con su explicación. De vez en cuando, alguien lo interrumpe para que defina algún concepto que no le ha quedado del todo claro.

Cuando, finalmente, salen del aula, Eleonora apenas puede reprimir saltitos de alegría. ¡Va a volar! ¡Por fin! No ha podido hacerlo en toda la semana; estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo redacciones y ejercicios de diversas materias. ¡Pero ahora sí! La muchacha está eufórica, y a Jackie le cuesta seguir su ritmo hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Jackie, por fin voy a volar!-exclama, entusiasmada, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres para coger su Saeta de Oro de su dormitorio. Cuando baja a la sala común, sin embargo, observa un tumulto en un rincón y varias voces enfadadas. Preguntándose qué demonios habrá pasado, y aprovechando su posición de prefecta para averiguarlo, se acerca al grupo, de unos quince alumnos, con curiosidad.

-¡Como se te ocurra volver a…!

-¡Que te calles!

-¡No le digas que se calle! ¡Ha sido tu culpa, imbécil!

Son Lily Potter, Lina Thomas y Hugo Weasley.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-exige saber Eleonora con voz potente. Todos los alumnos la miran.

-¡Si esta estúpida no es capaz de mantenerse alejada de…!-empieza Lily.

-¡Estúpida tú, Potter!-replica Lina-. ¡Y, para tu información, no hemos hecho nada!

-¿De qué estáis hablando?

-Lina se ha liado con Scorpius Malfoy-explica Hugo, ganándose una mirada asesina de su prima. Se le ponen las orejas coloradas.

-Oh. ¿Por qué te molesta?-quiere saber Eleonora. Que ella sepa, Lily y Scorpius no están juntos. O a lo mejor sí y ella sólo se ha dado cuenta de las miradas encendidas que el rubio dirige a la pelirroja.

-¡Me molesta porque Thomas se está liando con uno un día y con otro al siguiente!-salta Lily, y sus orejas alcanzan un color parecido a las de Hugo. La pelirroja se vuelve a Lina-. ¡Eres una…!

Lily no llega a terminar la frase. Un segundo más tarde, Lina Thomas se abalanza sobre ella; y apenas momentos después, las dos adolescentes ruedan por el suelo, pegándose y tirándose del pelo en medio del corro de curiosos que grita "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!". Hugo intenta separarlas, pero sólo consigue ganarse un arañazo en la mejilla.

Exasperada, Eleonora saca su varita. Un instante más tarde, las dos muchachas están atadas en el suelo, separadas la una de la otra por unos dos metros. Sin embargo, en se momento no se intentan asesinar mutuamente con la mirada, sino que miran a Eleonora con ceño.

-Vamos a ver, vosotras dos. Me importa bien poco que Lina se haya liado con Malfoy o que Lily esté celosa.

-¡No estoy celosa!-ladra la pelirroja.

-Lo que sea-replica Eleonora-. Si no os lleváis bien, no os habléis. Pero no montéis escándalos, porque, si no os importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que evitar que os matéis-y echa a andar hacia el hueco del retrato, seguida por una risueña Jackie.

-Eres genial-comenta-. Pero hubiera estado mejor dejar que siguieran matándose.

Eleonora la mira con el entrecejo fruncido, saltando el escalón falso de la escalera y apresurándose antes de que empiece a moverse.

-Mira, Jackie. Si Malfoy las engaña a las dos, lo que tienen que hacer es unir fuerzas para partirle su cara de estirado. Pero no pelearse entre ellas, porque eso sólo sube el ego de los tíos.

-Ahí tienes razón-admite Jackie, mientras ambas salen del castillo.

Mientras que su amiga va a sentarse en las gradas para verla, Eleonora baja al campo, donde un montón de alumnos de Gryffindor (y cuando decimos "un montón" nos referimos a unos cuarenta) se pelean por ser el primero de la fila que Benjamin Wood les ha pedido hacer. Eleonora dedica una sonrisa a su compañero y se planta al final de la cola, esperando a que a sus compañeros de casa les dé por quedarse en silencio y escuchar a Ben.

-¿Vas a presentarte?-Eleonora gira la cabeza y descubre a Fred, a pocos metros de ella, que también está esperando a que los demás aspirantes se apacigüen.

-Pues claro-replica ella. ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo, cuando un día entero sin montarse en su escoba es totalmente depresivo para ella?-. ¿Tú?

-También-responde Fred, en un tono apropiado para explicarle a un niño de tres años que uno más uno son dos.

Las pruebas avanzan rápido. Como todos los años, siempre está el típico grupo de alumnos de primero y de otras casas que está en las pruebas por error, la pandilla de niñas tontas que sólo han venido para ver qué se cuece entre el género masculino y sólo sueltan risas tontas, y los típicos indecisos que no saben siquiera para qué puesto van a hacer la prueba. La prueba de guardián es pan comido para Eleonora; no es que ella sea soberbia, pero el resto de aspirantes son unos completos ineptos.

Cuando termina su prueba y la de los cazadores, afianzando aún más su aptitud para parar quaffles, Eleonora se sienta en el borde del campo con sus compañeros, entre ellos Hugo Weasley, quien aún tiene fresca la herida en la mejilla que se ha hecho horas antes al intentar separar a su prima de Lina Thomas. Ambos se dedican a charlar mientras observan las pruebas de buscador, en las que, como de costumbre, Fred Weasley lleva una clara ventaja sobre los demás aspirantes. Eleonora sonríe con cierta satisfacción al ver la expresión de rabia de Paul McLaggen (tan corpulento como su padre) cuando Fred coge la snitch, que revoloteaba cerca de su brazo izquierdo.

Sin embargo, lo que ni ella ni nadie se espera, sin lugar a dudas, es la reacción de McLaggen. Al ver que el Weasley tiene la pequeña pelota en la mano, su cabreo crece hasta un nivel superior; enfadado y sin que nadie pueda ver exactamente cómo, empuja con fuerza a Fred de la escoba, haciendo al Weasley caer al suelo con fuerza desde una altura de por lo menos tres metros.

Horrorizada, Eleonora se levanta de un salto y echa a correr hacia el lugar donde Fred ha caído, al otro lado del campo. Oye tras ella los pasos del resto del equipo y los aspirantes, pero no le importa. Para su alivio, cuando llega a la altura de Fred lo ve consciente, intentando sentarse en el suelo. No parece tener nada roto. Sin pensarlo mucho, Eleonora le tiende la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse. Al principio, el muchacho se tambalea peligrosamente y tiene que apoyarse en ella; pero no tarda en recuperar el equilibrio y dar unos pasos por su cuenta.

Es entonces cuando Eleonora cae en la cuenta del corro que se ha formado a su alrededor, encabezado por Ben, que tiene la vista alzada hacia McLaggen y le grita de todo por haber intentado lesionar a su buscador (aunque en ese momento a Ben parece importarle el quidditch bien poco). McLaggen le grita unos insultos de vuelta y echa a volar a toda velocidad hacia el castillo. Varios hechizos pasan rozándolo (uno de ellos procedente de la varita de Hugo Weasley), y en el campo los alumnos murmuran, indignados.

Eleonora vuelve a mirar a Fred.

-¿Estás bien?

-De maravilla-replica él, aunque hace una mueca de dolor y se lleva una mano a las costillas. Eleonora alza una ceja, y trata sin mucho éxito de disimular su preocupación.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería.

-No me digas-replica Fred entornando sus ojos azules, en un tono enfadado. Eleonora repasa mentalmente lo que ha dicho, pero no encuentra nada hiriente, insultante o despectivo en sus últimas cinco palabras. Así que se siente herida por la repentina antipatía en la voz de Fred; y, obviamente, no piensa quedarse callada:

-Mira, si te duele no es mi culpa, yo sólo intentaba ayudar.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido-escupe Fred.

-¿Qué pasa?

Los dos se vuelven hacia Ben, que ha terminado de lanzar maleficios y despotricar contra Paul McLaggen y los mira extrañado.

-¿A mí? ¡Nada!-replica Fred-. Entonces, ¿soy buscador o no?-intenta que su voz suene despreocupada, pero Eleonora detecta que su mano se cierra en un puño.

-Claro-responde Ben, sonriendo-. Bueno, chicos-añade, volviéndose al grupo de aspirantes-: Lo habéis hecho todos muy bien, pero un equipo es sólo de siete personas, así que los que se quedan son: Eleonora Black, guardiana; Hugo Weasley, Colin Creevey y Russell Finnigan, cazadores; Alison Prewett y yo como golpeadores, y Fred Weasley de buscador.

Más de la mitad de los aspirantes no aceptados fulminan con la mirada tanto a Ben como a su nuevo equipo, que ha hecho un corro alrededor de Fred y Eleonora, pero salen del campo sin muchos contratiempos, despotricando amargamente contra los elegidos y el capitán.

-A ver, equipo-dice Ben, volviéndose a Eleonora, Fred, Hugo, Colin, Russell y Alison-. Lo habéis hecho genial, todos. El primer entrenamiento será mañana a las diez de la mañana. Y como faltéis os mato-añade, componiendo una sonrisa encantadora. Los jugadores se echan a reír-. Fred, ¿estás bien?-Ben mira con preocupación a su amigo cuando vuelve a hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Genial-responde el muchacho-. Si no os importa, creo que voy a la enfermería-Eleonora siente unas ganas terribles de soltarle un "Te lo dije", pero no cree que sea muy apropiado.

-Te acompaño-dice Ben rápidamente, pasándose un brazo de Fred por los hombros e ignorando sus protestas-. ¡Hasta luego!-se despide del resto del equipo.

-¡Toma! ¡Cazador!-exclama Hugo, dando un bote en el suelo-. ¡Ya verás cuando se enteren mis padres!-y echa a correr, sin duda alguna rumbo a la lechucería.

Eleonora se reúne con Jackie en la entrada del campo, advirtiendo la mirada de odio que su amiga intercambia con Russell Finnigan.

-¡Lo has hecho genial!-exclama Jackie-. Y eso que no me gusta mucho el quidditch-. ¡Pero ha sido alucinante! Me ha encantado la cara de ese Corner cuando has parado tres penaltis más que él, ¡ha sido genial!

-Gracias-replica Eleonora-. Por cierto, habrás visto que tu ex es mi compañero de equipo-comenta, ganándose una mirada asesina.

-Sí, y espero que le dé una buena bludger en ese cabezón que tiene-comenta Jackie. Eleonora, que la conoce de sobra, sabe que lo que en realidad siente es un despecho que le está grande, pero prefiere no comentar nada-. Por cierto, ¿Fred está bien? Se ha pegado una buena torta.

Eleonora se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que sí, aunque un par de costillas rotas no se las quita nadie. ¿Has visto lo bestia que es McLaggen? ¡Si Fred es un muñeco a su lado!-y arquea los brazos, intentando adquirir la complexión de gorila de McLaggen-. Y lo peor no es McLaggen; ¡es él! Encima que me preocupo, ¡va y me suelta una bordería! La próxima vez lo va a ayudar su madre. ¡Imbécil!

Jackie ríe, aunque decide no comentarle a su amiga que la expresión de su cara cuando Fred se ha caído de su escoba no concuerda mucho con la sarta de quejas que expone del muchacho. Al igual que Eleonora, Jackie no es ciega, y sabe que si a Fred le hubiese ocurrido algo más grave Eleonora sería la primera en montar guardia en la puerta de la enfermería hasta que le permitiesen pasar a verlo.

* * *

><p>La señora Pomfrey permite a Fred salir de la enfermería a la mañana siguiente.<p>

Es una exagerada, piensa el muchacho. Tardó unos dos segundos en reparar sus costillas, pero se empecinó en que pasara la noche en la enfermería. Y después de evitar su tercer intento de fuga, a las dos de la madrugada, lo amenazó con escribir a sus padres si no lo veía por la mañana en su cama. Así que Fred decidió ser bueno (por su propio bien; Angelina Weasley es realmente temible cuando se lo propone) y quedarse durmiendo en la enfermería.

Lo que no le ha dicho a la señora Pomfrey que va al lugar de donde vino ayer herido. Está seguro de que si lo hace no saldrá de la enfermería hasta Navidad.

Como ha desayunado bajo la supervisión de la señora Pomfrey, Fred baja directamente al campo de quidditch. Está deseando empezar a entrenar para ganar la copa de quidditch cuanto antes. No es vanidoso, pero está seguro de que este año lo lograrán sin problemas. Ben tiene muy buen ojo para seleccionar jugadores.

Pese a que faltan quince minutos para la hora del entrenamiento, Fred encuentra a su mejor amigo en los vestuarios, dibujando en la gastada pizarra negra que hay al fondo de la estancia. Fred recuerda entonces que su padre es capitán del Puddlemere United, y que su madre se queja a menudo de su obsesión por el quidditch. Y deduce que este año va a tener que esforzarse al máximo si no quiere que Ben acabe matándolo.

Sin embargo, el muchacho se gira cuando oye a Fred entrar y sonríe.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están tus costillas?-pregunta de buen humor.

-Bien-responde Fred, acercándose a su taquilla para sacar su túnica de quidditch-. Pero la señora Pomfrey no me ha liberado hasta esta mañana.

-Supongo que no le habrás dicho que ibas a entrenar-comenta Ben. Fred niega con la cabeza-. Genial. He estado pensando en un par de cosas que podríamos hacer hoy para romper el hielo con los que no conocemos-Fred asiente para mostrar su acuerdo.

Entonces, por la puerta aparece Eleonora Black. Tras descubrir a los dos muchachos, dedica una sonrisa a Ben y una expresión de disgusto a Fred a modo de saludo, coge su túnica y entra en el vestuario femenino.

A Fred le cuesta bastante ignorar a Eleonora. No, no vayáis a pensar que es porque estaban juntos y ahora están en el mismo equipo y es incómodo ni nada de eso, porque no es eso, ¿eh? Lo que pasa es que, desde que la conoció, el muchacho tiene una irresistible adicción por meterse con ella. No sabe por qué, pero le encanta que sus ojos se oscurezcan cada vez que la llama "Ellie". Y, en quidditch, pese a que está siempre atento a la snitch, no puede evitar tener un ojo puesto en que no se le acerquen demasiado las bludgers. Porque, si se abre la cabeza, ¿con quién va a meterse él para pasar el rato?

Poco a poco llegan los restantes componentes del equipo. Cuando todos se han cambiado, Ben los hace salir al campo y dar unas vueltas para calentar (aunque es infinitamente más divertido volar haciendo florituras, caídas en picado y volteretas en el aire) hasta que suena el silbato y los jugadores forman un corro en el aire.

-Bien, chicos. Como algunos no nos conocemos mucho, he pensado que hoy sólo vamos a hacer un partido entre nosotros, cambiando posiciones. Sin bludgers y sin snitch, ¿vale?

Así que los siete empiezan un curioso partido. Mientras que cinco de los jugadores se pasan la quaffle, los otros dos tienen que coordinarse para defender los tres aro (los del otro lado del campo no los usan). Fred encuentra divertido eso; para cuando llevan diez minutos jugando, él ya se ha chocado unas cinco veces con cada uno de sus compañeros. No es que no los vea, pero es la forma más sencilla de "romper el hielo", como dice Ben. Se las apaña para coordinarse bien con todos sus compañeros, pero el momento en que le toca defender los aros con Eleonora es inevitable. Como inevitable es también la discusión. Acostumbrada desde siempre a defender los tres aros sin ayuda de nadie, la morena se choca muchas veces con Fred, olvidando que él también tiene que defender y bufándole cada vez que se encuentra a menos de un metro de él.

Al final, Fred, pese a que había decidido darle una tregua esa tarde, acaba soltándole alguna estúpida e hiriente tontería, logrando que Eleonora lo ignore por completo durante la segunda mitad del entrenamiento. Cuando Ben decide que ya es hora de finalizar, el muchacho ve a la guardiana bajando al césped sin esperar a nadie, y comprende que quizá se ha pasado con lo de "estúpida niñata egocéntrica y engreída". De modo que decide hacer algo bueno (o enmendar de alguna forma lo malo que ha hecho) hoy y acelera para alcanzarla.

Sin embargo, no se acerca lo suficiente a ella hasta que llegan al suelo.

-¡Black! ¡Oye, lo siento! ¡Ellie!

Esperaba que ella siguiese andando, gritándole algún insulto sin dignarse a mirarlo. Lo que Fred no se ha esperado de ninguna manera era que Eleonora se pare en seco, gire en redondo, vuelva sobre sus pasos y le plante una bofetada en la cara. El golpe resuena por todo el campo.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así-le advierte. Fred la mira a los ojos, confundido. Aún no se cree que Ellie le acabe de arrear un guantazo. Sí, es verdad que se ha llevado puñetazos, librazos, collejas y carpetazos por ello durante los últimos cinco años, pero su ex novia nunca antes lo había hecho con verdadera intención de hacerle daño, como ahora. Porque a Fred le duele mucho la mejilla.

Eleonora aparta la vista, se gira y sigue andando con decisión hasta los vestuarios. Los murmullos de sus compañeros de equipo no se hacen esperar, pero a ninguno de los dos le importa. Y Fred no vuelve a alcanzar a Ellie, sino que echa a andar a paso lento tras ella, sin decir nada. La mejilla no es lo único que le duele.

* * *

><p>Eleonora no baja a almorzar a mediodía, sino que sube al dormitorio de las Gryffindors de sexto año, se pone su pijama azul, enciende la lámpara de su mesita de noche y se mete en la cama. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que haría habitualmente, no saca ningún libro para leer, o para estudiar, sino que se sienta sobre el colchón con las piernas encogidas e intentando no llorar.<p>

No tiene ningún motivo para ello. ¿Que Fred Weasley se ha metido con ella? Lo lleva haciendo desde que se conocieron el primer día de su primer año en Hogwarts. ¿Que la ha llamado egocéntrica? Fred es imbécil. Se cree que es imprescindible y cuando se da cuenta de que alguien puede vivir sin él, ya lo califica como egocéntrico. ¿Engreída? Ese idiota no tiene ni idea de cómo es Eleonora en realidad.

_Bueno, __alguna __sí __que __tiene_, sugiere una malévola vocecilla. _Después __de __todo, __estuvisteis __juntos __seis __meses_.

_Para __lo __que __le __sirve__…_, le replica Eleonora. _Yo __he __cambiado. __Los __dos __hemos __cambiado._Pero Eleonora no sabe si le gusta el cambio. Ojalá todo fuese tan fácil como antes de estar juntos. Entonces, todo era despreocupación; unos cuantos insultos, unos cuantos puñetazos a Fred y contener la risa para no dejarle ver lo ingenioso y encantador que es para lo que quiere.

Lo único que Eleonora sabe con certeza es el motivo por el que le ha cruzado la cara a Fred. No es por haberla llamado Ellie (nunca lo admitirá, pero a veces, sólo a veces, le gusta cómo suena de sus labios), sino por haberle pedido perdón a gritos. Vale que eso no sea una excusa, pero es que a veces una simple frase aviva recuerdos que se clavan como cuchillos.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Ellie! ¡Oye, lo siento! ¡Espera!<em>

_Eleonora no se dignó a volverse a él; mucho menos cuando la llamó por aquel apelativo que tanto decía odiar (decía, porque en realidad lo adoraba). Pero después de la burrada que acababa de hacer, como mínimo merecía sufrir un poco antes de obtener la atención de ella._

_Eleonora se había planteado cruzar todo el campo de quidditch hasta llegar a los vestuarios, donde tenía que cambiarse, pero antes de lograrlo una mano morena cuyo dueño ella conocía muy bien la cogió del codo, obligándola a detenerse y a mirarlo a la cara._

_Eleonora entornó los ojos cuando los dirigió al idiota de su novio._

_-Eres imbécil. ¿Por qué has tenido que partirle la cara a Davies? Ahora Stewart tiene la excusa perfecta para tenerte dos semanas castigado._

_Fred apartó la vista y cambió el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo._

_-Tú no oíste lo que estaba diciendo-se excusó. Lo que despertó la curiosidad de Eleonora fue el hecho de que evitase sus ojos._

_-No, no lo oi, ni tampoco me importa, y lo sabes muy bien-replicó Eleonora-. ¿Se puede saber por qué te cabreaste tanto?_

_-¡Ese gilipollas dijo que vas tirándote al primero que se te acerca!-explotó Fred-. ¡No pensaba dejarlo irse de rositas!_

_Eleonora suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué Fred tenía que ser tan protector? Si a ella le daba exactamente igual lo que comentase la gente; mientras no fuera verdad, le resbalaba. Entonces le asaltó otro pensamiento más preocupante y miró a Fred, dolida._

_-¿Y te lo creíste?-preguntó en un susurro, casi asustada por la posible respuesta._

_-¿Que si me lo…?-a Fred le hicieron falta unos segundos para procesar la pregunta-. ¿Cómo? ¡Pues claro que no!-le aseguró. Entonces Eleonora vio en sus ojos azules un dolor parecido al que ella había sentido antes de oír su respuesta-. Porque tú no… No… no estás con…_

_-No-lo interrumpió Eleonora. ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a Fred? Además, ella no tenía el más mínimo interés en cualquier miembro del sexo masculino que no tuviese el pelo castaño, la piel morena y los ojos azules-. Claro que no. No sé por qué le ha dado a Davies por decir eso, pero no es verdad, te lo juro._

_Fred sonrió. Aún con su mano apresando el brazo de Eleonora, se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza. Eleonora tuvo entonces más claro que nunca que jamás haría nada que pudiese herirlo. Aunque lo negase, Fred era muy frágil._

* * *

><p>Jackie está preocupada. No ha sabido nada de Eleonora desde el desayuno, cuando se han separado; ella para ponerse al día con sus deberes de Encantamientos y su amiga para ir al entrenamiento de quidditch. Y no la ha visto desde entonces.<p>

Ha bajado a comer para ver si la encuentra, pero no ha tenido éxito. Jackie se asoma por la ventana para ver si siguen entrenando, pero no ve ninguna mota oscura sobrevolando el campo de quidditch. Empezando a mosquearse de verdad, baja hasta el lago; a Eleonora le gusta sentarse en la orilla para olvidarse del mundo, pero sólo ve a unos cuantos Hufflepuffs sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol echándole comida al calamar gigante. Recorre de arriba abajo los jardines del colegio. ¿Dónde narices se ha metido Eleonora?

¡La biblioteca! Pues claro, a su amiga le encanta leer, ¿cómo no se le ha ocurrido antes? Con renovada energía, Jackie se encamina hacia el cúmulo de libros más grande de todo Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, Eleonora tampoco está ahí. Jackie se muerde el labio. No es normal que Eleonora no dé señales de vida durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera cuando está disgustada por algo.

Es entonces cuando Jackie ve en una mesa apartada a Fred Weasley, Lucy Weasley y Benjamin Wood. La muchacha se acerca a ellos rápidamente, y por la expresión de su rostro da la impresión de que va a arrancarles la cabeza a los tres como no le den una respuesta satisfactoria. Sobre todo a Fred. Ese muchacho es la única persona capaz de hacer que Eleonora pierda los papeles por completo, y tiene que tener alguna idea de su paradero.

-Weasley-gruñe a modo de saludo. Sus compañeros alzan la vista-. ¿Dónde está Eleonora?

-Abofeteando a alguien más, supongo-replica el muchacho, malhumorado. Lucy suelta una risita que intenta sofocar tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¿Te ha dado una hostia?-pregunta Jackie, anonadada. _¡Ésa __es __mi __amiga!_

-Yo no he dicho eso-gruñe Fred, frotándose un lado de la cara-. Pero no tengo ni idea de dónde está. Y qué quieres que te diga, tampoco me importa.

Jackie adivina, por el brillo en los ojos del muchacho, que Eleonora sí le ha dado un guantazo y que sí le ha dolido y que sí le importa, tanto como a ella o más, dónde esté la muchacha.

-Yo la he visto subiendo a la sala común-interviene Ben.

-Gracias-replica Jackie, girándose y echando a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

La sala común está prácticamente vacía, y la rubia no ve a su mejor amiga por ninguna parte. Sube las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, rogando, rezando para que Eleonora esté ahí, y abre la puerta.

Descubre a Eleonora sentada en la cama, con el pijama puesto y la mirada perdida. Lo cual es realmente extraño, porque nadie se va a dormir a las tres de la tarde. Jackie se sienta en el borde de la cama y agarra a su amiga por el hombro, sacudiéndola para que vuelva a la realidad.

-¿Jackie?-pregunta Eleonora, confundida. Jackie cree que se ha quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Que qué hago aquí?-repite Jackie-. ¡Te he estado buscando por todo el castillo! La próxima vez que quieras desaparecer del mapa, avisa, ¿quieres?

-Lo siento-Eleonora baja la vista.

-¿Qué haces aquí tú?-pregunta Jackie-. ¿Estás enferma o algo?

Eleonora niega con la cabeza.

-Me apetecía estar sola.

-¿Para meditar el guantazo que le has arreado a Fred Weasley?-replica Jackie, y su sonrisa se vuelve burlona.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Digamos que él me lo ha contado-Jackie observa a su amiga y suspira. Está más pálida que de costumbre (y eso que su piel es más blanca que la porcelana). Seguro que le ha sentado tan mal como a Fred la bofetada, aunque a ella no le duela la mejilla-. Ey, ¿qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta por el lago?

Eleonora asiente, una parte de ella aún mirando al infinito, y se acerca a su armario para buscar su ropa.

Jackie se queda mirándola con un poco de lástima. Si sólo Fred y ella fuesen menos orgullosos, todo sería mucho más sencillo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora:_ Permitidme el placer de presentar a Paul McLaggen. Tenéis permiso para odiarlo, yo también lo hago.

P.D.: No sé quién fue quien me dijo una vez que no le gustaba ver palabrotas en lo que leía. Creo que he puesto algún taco que otro antes, pero por si acaso aclaro: soy una persona quizá demasiado malhablada, pero creo que todo el mundo habla mal cuando está cabreado, y ponerlo todo bonito y de color de rosa es, bajo mi punto de vista, demasiado irreal.


	6. Parecido y diferente

Gracias a Mara por el review del capítulo pasado.

* * *

><p><em>Parecido y diferente<em>

_The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
>and it's hanging on your tongue,<br>just boiling in my blood,  
>But you think that I can't see…<br>What kind of man that you are?  
>If your man at all,<br>I will figure this one out.  
>on my own...<br>(Screaming I love you so)  
>on my own...<br>(My thoughts you can't decode)  
><em>**Paramore-Decode**

La vida sigue.

A su ritmo, ni muy rápido ni muy lento. La noción del paso del tiempo es algo muy subjetivo, depende mucho del punto de vista. Generalmente, el tiempo pasa muy rápido para los que disfrutan y muy lento para los que lo pasan mal (o eso dijo un famoso de cuyo nombre nadie quiere acordarse). Pero los días tienen las mismas horas y el mismo sol y la misma luna y, antes de lo que esperan, incluso aquellos que pasan por una mala racha, llega el último fin de semana de octubre y, con él, la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Treinta y uno de octubre de dos mil veintitrés. Halloween.

Fred se levanta contento el sábado. Apenas tiene deberes y Ben les ha dejado libre el fin de semana para que puedan ir y venir del pueblo a su antojo. Y lo mejor de todo es que ha logrado ignorar a Eleonora durante los últimos dos días, por lo que, si sigue así, las probabilidades de que ella le moleste son mínimas.

(En realidad, para Fred esto último no supone exactamente una gran ventaja)

El joven baja a desayunar con Ben, y en el Gran Comedor se reúnen con Lucy, que se ha puesto un jersey de lana verde con una falda vaquera y unas botas de piel de dragón (último regalo de cumpleaños del tío Bill, que está empecinado en que sus hijos y sobrinos sean tan _cool_ como él de joven), y un bolso cruzado. La prima de Fred ya ha desayunado, y no deja de meterles prisa a él y a Ben para que coman rápido y puedan ir a Hogsmeade cuanto antes.

-Pesada-le suelta Fred cuando atraviesan las puertas del castillo, agitando un brazo para saludar a Hagrid. Está limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo porque Lucy no le ha dado tiempo para hacerlo antes de salir.

-Bah, pero si tú también lo estás deseando-replica Lucy, sonriendo.

Fred admite que tiene razón., aunque no lo dice en voz alta. Se muere de ganas de ver a su padre, que seguro que hoy ha decidido ir a la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley de Hogsmeade para verlos a él y a Roxanne. Así que aprieta el paso para seguir el ritmo de Lucy, despotricando de Stewart con ella. Exceptuando picar a Eleonora, es su pasatiempo favorito. Ben no interviene mucho en la conversación porque, en realidad, él está a salvo del mal genio de la profesora de Pociones porque a) Su apellido no es Weasley y b) Es el mejor alumno de su curso en Pociones.

Finalmente llegan al pueblo. Ya empieza a hacer frío, y el cielo nuboso amenaza lluvia, así que los tres se apresuran para llegar a la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmeade.

Es prácticamente igual que la del Callejón Diagón, con la diferencia de que es algo más pequeña. Fred, Lucy y Ben se meten entre la marea de alumnos excitados por los artículos de broma y, dando codazos, logran llegar hasta la caja, donde George Weasley charla animadamente con un hombre joven.

-¡Hola, papá!-lo saluda Fred. Su padre y el joven lo miran, y entonces Fred reconoce a su primo James, que terminó Hogwarts el año pasado-. ¡Ey, Jimmy! ¡Hola!

-Hola-responde James, sonriendo-. Bueno, hasta luego, tío George-se despide del padre de Fred-. ¿Habéis visto a Elijah?-pregunta a sus primos y a Ben.

Elijah es el novio de James. Sí, sí, novio. James salió del armario hace dos años, cuando besó al cazador de Slytherin después de que éste le arrebatase la copa de Quidditch delante de todo el colegio. Y a día de hoy siguen juntos. Los tres amigos niegan con la cabeza, y James se interna en la multitud para buscar a Elijah.

-En fin-dice George, mirando a su hijo, sobrina y… e hijo adoptivo, porque Ben y Fred son hermanos de corazón-. ¿Qué tal os va a vosotros tres?

-Psé-responde Fred-. No está mal. ¿Qué hacía James aquí?-pregunta con curiosidad. Si bien su primo tiene tanta adoración por las bromas como él, desde que sale con Elijah parece haber sentado cabeza y se ha vuelto más serio (al menos, comparado con Louis, que sigue yendo a su bola).

-Había venido a bus… No importa-se corta George. Fred alza una ceja.

-¿A qué ha venido, tito George?-insiste Lucy con la voz más dulce que tiene, alargando la "o" de "George". Cuando tenía siete años, al menos, el truco le servía con todo el mundo.

-No es asunto vuestro-replica el hombre. Fred suelta un bufido, logrando que su padre clave los ojos en los suyos azules, igualitos a los de George-. ¿Dónde está tu hermana, por cierto?

-Con ese montón de serpientes, supongo-replica el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué pensáis hacer todo el día?

-Ir a la Casa de los Gritos-responde Lucy rápidamente. George, Fred y Ben la miran como si le hubieran salido dos pares de brazos de las orejas.

-¿Y cuándo hemos decidido eso?-pregunta Ben.

-Ahora mismo, se me acaba de ocurrir-replica Lucy, cogiendo las manos de los dos chicos-. ¡Vamos!-y tira de ellos para sacarlos de la tienda-. ¡Hasta luego, tito George!

-Bien, la broma ha quedado genial-comenta Fred, sonriendo-. ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla? Invito yo.

-Fred, no era una broma-replica Lucy-. Siempre he querido entrar ahí, pero por hache o por be nunca he podido. Y hoy voy a entrar, sí o sí.

-Bien, pues te espero en Las Tres Escobas-replica Fred.

-¿Es que te da miedo?-inquiere Lucy con malicia.

-¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… no me apetece-al ver la mirada de su prima, Fred confirma que no tiene salida: o los acompaña o Lucy pregonará a los cuatro vientos que no pinta nada en Gryffindor. Y probablemente Ben la ayudará, porque Ben lleva un tiempo haciendo todo lo que Lucy quiere-. Está bien, os acompaño-cede finalmente, a regañadientes.

De modo que los tres amigos van hasta el final del pueblo y observan la tétrica, aun siendo de día, silueta de la estructura que dicen está encantada. Dicen, porque Lucy ha leído "Historia de Hogwarts: revisada y ampliada por Hermione Granger" y sabe que es mentira. Los adolescentes se quedan mirando la casa de lejos unos instantes pero, antes de que ninguno diga nada, unas voces indignadas acercándose les hacen volverse:

-¡Te digo que no! ¡Si quieres, vas tú sola, pero a mí no me metas!

-¡Por favor!

Son Eleonora Black y Jackeline Macmillan, que se acercan discutiendo por el camino y se quedan de piedra al ver a Fred, Lucy y Ben.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunta Ben.

-Íbamos a entrar a la Casa-explica Jackie, emocionada, señalando la construcción con la cabeza, y da un saltito emocionado.

-¡Vaya! Nosotros también-replica Lucy, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Genial, Jackie, pues ya tienes compañía-suelta Eleonora-. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-hace amago de volverse, pero su amiga le sujeta el brazo.

-Vamos, Eleonora… Ven conmigo-le pide haciendo un puchero.

-Que no, Jackie. Ve con ellos o ve sola, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que meterme en una casa mugrienta.

-Como quieras-Jackie suelta a Eleonora y se acerca al trío que observa la escena-. ¿Vamos?

-Yo no-replica Fred-. Tengo que hablar con mi padre-miente-, así que id tirando vosotros.

Antes de que a ninguno de los tres le dé tiempo a replicar, Fred echa a correr detrás de Eleonora. No sabe exactamente por qué; sólo está seguro de que necesita hablar con ella, de lo que sea. Mantener una conversación civilizada por una vez en su vida. Ve que la muchacha entra en Las Tres Escobas y aminora el paso. Ahí sí que no se le escapará. Cuando entra en el pub, la ve sentada en un rincón mientras la ya entrada en años Madame Rosmerta le sirve una cerveza de mantequilla. Fred se acerca a ella y se sienta en la silla vacía.

-¿Qué haces, Weasley?-pregunta Eleonora, mirándolo entre sorprendida y disgustada-. Creía que ibas a buscar fantasmas.

-Bueno, decidí mejor buscar vampiros-replica Fred.

La mira. Lo mira. Se miran.

Y los dos se ruborizan.

Porque, sin quererlo, Fred ha vuelto a despertar recuerdos en el interior de ambos.

* * *

><p><em>La señora Pomfrey había decidido dejar de ordenar a Fred que fuese a dormir a su dormitorio la cuarta vez que lo pilló colándose en la enfermería. Se limitó a pedirle que no molestase ni despertase a la paciente, y se metió en su despacho, consciente de que, probablemente, el muchacho no le haría ningún mal a la chica.<em>

_Fred estaba sentado en una de las sillas observando dormir a Eleonora. Realmente se sentía mal por ella; después de todo, había sido por su culpa. A él se le había caído un petardo muggle en el caldero de su novia, haciendo que estallase y Eleonora volase hasta darse en la cabeza con la pared de piedra. _

_Pese a que la señora Pomfrey le había asegurado que Eleonora estaba bien y que sólo necesitaba un poco de reposo, Fred se había negado a apartarse de su lado durante toda la tarde; y, cuando terminó el horario de visitas, pidió a Albus la capa de invisibilidad de su padre para colarse en la enfermería._

_En un determinado momento de la noche, Eleonora abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, confundida. Descubrió a Fred sentado en una silla, con la cabeza ladeada, respirando ruidosamente, y sonrió con ternura. Se incorporó un poco y acarició la mejilla del muchacho dulcemente._

_Fred se despertó sobresaltado, miró alrededor y, cuando se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba consciente, se abalanzó sobre la cama y estrechó a Eleonora entre sus brazos, besando cada trocito de piel que veía y haciéndola reír._

_-¡Fred…! ¡Ay, me estás ahogando…!_

_Fred aflojó su abrazo, pero no la soltó, y Eleonora pudo mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir que realmente había estado preocupado._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Genial-respondió Eleonora-. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Fred apartó la vista._

_-Me vas a matar… pero el caso es que se me cayó un petardo en tu caldero y por eso explotó-Fred cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el ya familiar puñetazo medio en broma medio en serio de Eleonora, pero para su sorpresa éste no llegó. Fred abrió los ojos de nuevo, extrañado-. ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Fred, si haces eso me siento mal-explicó la muchacha-. Es como si fuese una maltratadora o algo._

_-Bah, no te preocupes-comentó el muchacho-. Creo que tengo un callo en el hombro y todo-ahora sí, Eleonora le dio un golpe, riendo._

_-Tonto. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?-preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Pues… unas seis horas-respondió Fred consultando su reloj. Luego volvió a mirar a su novia-. Tienes mejor aspecto._

_-¿Comparado con qué?_

_-Comparado con antes… En mi vida había visto a nadie tan pálido-explicó Fred. Eleonora sonrió._

_-¿Como un vampiro?_

_-Más o menos-sin decir nada, Eleonora se hizo a un lado de la cama y Fred se metió con ella, de forma que ambos quedaron juntos. Eleonora encajó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello del muchacho y sonrió._

_-¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?_

_-Pues claro-respondió Fred, en un tono que dejaba claro la obviedad de la respuesta-. ¿Qué creías?_

_-Que ibas a cazar vampiros-replicó Eleonora, y ambos rieron._

_-El único vampiro que me interesa eres tú._

* * *

><p>-Son un par de miedicas-dictamina Jackie, liderando el grupo que camina resueltamente hasta la tétrica edificación que se yergue contra el cielo nuboso.<p>

-Déjalos, a lo mejor así hasta vuelven y todo-replica Ben, sonriendo, y los tres ríen. Saben que las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son, tristemente, mínimas.

Lucy no dice nada. Sabe mejor que nadie que el verdadero motivo por el que Fred no ha querido ir con ellos no es esa supuesta conversación con su padre, ni siquiera lo es estar con Eleonora. Fred tiene pánico a la oscuridad desde que tiene uso de razón. Y Lucy todavía recuerda, como si fuera ayer, el día en que ambos, durante el sexto cumpleaños de ella, se escondieron en el sótano de su casa para evitar una reprimenda de tía Hermione y Fred salió a los pocos minutos llorando y lanzándose a los brazos de su madre. Pero no va a decírselo a nadie, Fred perdería toda su reputación y luego la mataría de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Los tres muchachos se detienen a unos veinte metros de la casa y la miran. Alta, viejísima, con aspecto de estar a punto de derrumbarse y un montón de zarzas rodeándola para disuadir a posibles exploradores; a Lucy le parecía más pequeña desde las afueras del pueblo. De repente, un frío viento les revuelve el cabello y provoca que la desvencijada construcción chirríe.

-Bueno, ¿vamos?-propone Ben.

Jackie se adelanta unos pasos para buscar un camino por el que avanzar; en cambio, Lucy se queda mirando la construcción, sintiéndose de algún modo hechizada por la majestuosidad que debió de tener en su día y de la que ahora sólo quedan ventanas cegadas. Apenas oye la voz de Ben apremiándola. Lo único que la devuelve a la realidad es notar que toma su mano y tira de ella con suavidad para que la siga.

-Voy-musita, apartando sus ojos verdes de la edificación.

-No me digas que te da miedo-comenta Ben, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

-No me da miedo, tonto-replica Lucy-. Y aunque me lo diera; te recuerdo que estoy en Ravenclaw. Lo mío es ser lista, no estúpidamente valiente como tú y mi primo.

-Buena excusa, Weasley.

-¡Eh, venid! ¡Creo que podemos pasar por aquí!

Ben y Lucy se acercan hasta donde está Jackie y observan una zona donde las zarzas están algo pisoteadas, señal inequívoca de que no son los únicos que han estado recientemente en la Casa de los Gritos.

-Sí, no será difícil-replica Lucy. Capta la mirada escéptica que Ben le dedica, y sobre todo la que dedica a su falda vaquera y sus botas-. ¿Qué? Después de patearme toda Londres con doce centímetros de tacón, esto es un juego de niños-y echa a andar con decisión, tirando de la mano de Ben. Jackie los sigue a corta distancia.

Cuando finalmente llegan a la construcción, encuentran la puerta cerrada y asegurada con tablones. Ben propone echarla abajo, pero las chicas se niegan rotundamente, alegando que lo que se vendrá abajo será la casa entera. Jackie descubre una ventana sin cegar y propone trepar por ahí. Una vez más, Ben mira a Lucy con una expresión a medio camino entre el escepticismo y la burla.

-Lu, ¿estás segura de…?

-¡Que sí, joder!-Lucy suelta su mano, exasperada, y se acerca a la ventana, que está a la altura de su cuello. Siempre ha sido bastante baja para sus dieciséis años (diecisiete, en unos días), pero pone las palmas de las manos con decisión en el alféizar y se impulsa hacia arriba. Pasa una pierna por la ventana y se queda sentada a horcajadas sobre la polvorienta madera, mirando a Ben y a Jackie con superioridad.

-Cuando volvamos al castillo me tienes que firmar un autógrafo-comenta la rubia, sonriendo-. ¡Qué capacidad, chica!

Ben, en cambio, se sonroja y aparta la vista. Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, Lucy se da cuenta de que sus finos leotardos violetas no tapan todo lo que ella desearía, pero mira a su amigo con ceño. ¡Venga ya! Vamos, sólo le ha visto las bragas, ¡tampoco es para ponerse así! Sin embargo, decide no hacer ningún comentario, así que pasa la otra pierna por la ventana (con cuidado para no descubrir nada que esté por encima de su muslo) y entra en la casa de un salto.

Ben ayuda a Jackie, que no está tan preparada para el deporte físico, a entrar, y luego entra él, permitiéndose apoyarse sólo en una mano y sonreír con suficiencia a las dos muchachas. Lucy se da una palmada en la frente. Por mucho que sea su mejor amigo, Ben sigue siendo un hombre. Uno que, con su metro ochenta, puede darse el lujo de colarse por una ventana sin excesivo esfuerzo.

La casa no resulta, ni por asomo, tan interesante ni aterradora como habían pensado (bueno, a lo mejor Fred no opinaría lo mismo, porque no se vería nada de no ser por las luces de sus varitas). Lucy, a quien su tío Ron le ha contado historias de serpientes que, influenciadas por las órdenes en pársel de su amo, atacaban a hombres desprevenidos en ese lugar, no puede evitar sentirse decepcionada (pese a que su padre siempre le ha dicho que no se lo crea). ¿No hay ni un poco de sangre? ¿_Nada_?

El piso superior es igual que el inferior, con todos los muebles y las paredes destrozados. Sin embargo, algo en ese lugar hace a Lucy estremecerse, como si una garra helada le oprimiera el corazón, y algo le dice que quizá alguna de las historias de su tío sí son ciertas. Un escalofrío la recorre de arriba abajo, y de repente se siente mal. ¿Y si realmente allí ha muerto gente?

-Bah, esto es un asco-comenta Jackie, mirando la habitación.

-¿Y qué esperabas?-replica Ben-. ¿Un poltergeist? Igual que Lucy, ¿verdad?-entonces el muchacho advierte que su amiga está mirando al suelo, abrazada a sí misma-. ¿Lu? ¿Estás bien?-Lucy cabecea lentamente, como en un trance. Preocupado, Ben se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros, sacudiéndola un poco.

Lucy alza la vista y lo mira, confundida, y de repente se arroja a sus brazos. Sin saber qué hacer, Ben le devuelve el abrazo, sintiéndose incómodo. No es la primera vez que se abrazan, pero sí es la primera vez que ser consciente de su cercanía es un problema para el muchacho.

Por suerte para él, Lucy se separa pronto y le sonríe.

-Lo siento. Es que… no me da buena espina este sitio.

-No te preocupes-replica Ben, observando a su amiga acercarse a Jackie. Y de pronto el problema pasa de ser _tener_ a Lucy cerca a _no tener_ a Lucy cerca. Ben se muerde el labio, y no aparta los ojos de Lucy hasta que su amiga se gira hacia él.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-anuncia.

-Vale-replica Ben rápidamente, iluminando la puerta por la que han entrado con su varita y alegrándose de tener un pretexto para no mirar a Lucy a los ojos.

-Sí, porque para lo que hay…-murmura Jackie, que no se ha dado cuenta de nada, y se adelanta a los tres para bajar las escaleras.

* * *

><p>-A ver, Weasley-empieza Eleonora, una vez se recupera un poco de su repentino ataque de melancolía y tratando de disimularlo lo mejor posible-. Tú no me aguantas, yo no te aguanto, pero tanto tus amigos como la mía están explorando esa ridícula casa, por lo que estás aquí para no estar solo, ¿cierto?<p>

-Tienes el don de la síntesis, Ellie-replica Fred, sonriendo con malicia. Eleonora le da un puñetazo en el brazo, enfadada.

-No me llames así. El caso es-añade Eleonora como quien no quiere la cosa-que si no quieres que te eche un par de maldiciones más te vale estar callado y no molestarme-y saca un libro de su bolso.

-Vale-Fred se levanta y va a la barra a por una cerveza de mantequilla. Charla con Lisa, la joven y atractiva hija de Madame Rosmerta, durante unos minutos, y luego vuelve a la mesa. Y Eleonora vuelve a mirar a su libro, fingiendo no haber visto nada-. Vamos a ver, El… Black-Eleonora alza la vista. ¿En serio tiene que elegir entre ese horrible diminutivo y su apellido? Fred es idiota-. Define, para ti, qué es molestar-y toma un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla, mirándola con profundo interés.

Eleonora dobla la esquina de su libro con cuidado, lo cierra y mira a su ex novio. No tiene my claro de qué va todo eso, por qué ahora Fred pretende ser medianamente civilizado, pero decide que no va a estropearlo. Quizá el muchacho quiera llevarse bien con ella, después de todo.

-Pues…-Eleonora se muerde el labio, pensativa-. Veamos, me molesta que me llames… así-Fred contiene la risa-, que me eches zumo o cualquier sustancia de esa índole por encima-ella misma se obliga a mantener el rostro serio-, que te metas conmigo, que seas tan problemático y que te pases más tiempo castigado que fuera…

-Pero eso no tiene relación contigo-la interrumpe Fred.

-Vale. Entonces, limítate a dejarme leer-y la muchacha vuelve a abrir el libro, sonriendo al leer una parte especialmente tierna. Sin embargo, no tarda en darse cuenta de que Fred está intentando averiguar el título del libro que está leyendo. Con un suspiro, Eleonora lo levanta para mostrarle la portada.

-Apocalypse-lee el muchacho-. ¿De qué trata?

Decidiendo que no va a enterarse de mucho si Fred sigue interrumpiéndola, Eleonora cierra el libro.

-De un chico que naufraga con sus padres en una isla.

-Suena muy… típico-comenta él.

-No, porque al poco de llegar, sus padres desaparecen. El muchacho descubre una tribu en la isla, y los indígenas intentan matarlo. Pero luego conoce a una chica que también está escondiéndose, porque es una prófuga y la tribu la busca para matarla. Así que se hacen amigos e intentan averiguar dónde están los padres de él.

-Interesante-replica Fred-. ¿Y cómo termina?

Eleonora lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Si no me dejas leer, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Oh, pues vale.

Eleonora vuelve a abrir el libro, y para su sorpresa esta vez Fred no intenta distraerla, sino que bebe cerveza de mantequilla mientras la observa leer. Y por un momento, a ambos les parece que todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, como las tardes infinitas que pasaban en los jardines del colegio, cada uno haciendo algo distinto pero con las manos entrelazadas. Y es precisamente ese detalle (o la falta de él) es lo que hace que los dos se den cuenta de que todo ha cambiado.

Ninguno de los dos habla hasta que, una media hora más tarde, Lucy, Ben y Jackie entran en Las Tres Escobas y se dirigen a su mesa. Los tres están visiblemente sorprendidos de verlos juntos, y sobre todo de verlos sin pelearse. Eleonora alza la vista y descubre los ojos sorprendidos de Jackie.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?-pregunta, en parte para desviar la atención.

-Un asco-responde Ben-. Ni sangre, ni muertos, ni fantasmas. Una mierda, vaya.

-¿Y qué esperabais?-replica Fred-. Os he dicho que era una tontería.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre?-le pregunta Lucy.

-Sí, claro-Fred mira a Eleonora, y para su alivio ella no dice nada, sólo sonríe y huye de sus ojos, cerrando de nuevo su libro-. En fin, ¿dónde vamos?

-¡A Honeydukes!-exclama Lucy.

-Me parece bien-acepta Ben. Fred se levanta y se aleja de la mesa con sus amigos.

-¡Hasta luego, Ellie!-se despide cuando casi está en la puerta.

El ruido del golpe del libro contra la mesa retumba en todo el pub, y los ojos de Eleonora se ponen más negros que el carbón.

-Oh, Merlín, algún día lo mataré-sisea. Jackie ríe y se sienta en la silla que Fred acaba de dejar libre.

-¿Cómo es que no lo has hecho ya?-le pregunta con curiosidad.

-No sé, se ha portado-responde Eleonora, encogiéndose de hombros. _Y sigue siendo jodidamente encantador cuando se lo propone, y sigo enamorada hasta las trancas de él_-. Supongo que ha sido una especie de acuerdo tácito.

* * *

><p>Después de comprar provisiones de chucherías suficientes para alimentar a todos los niños del cuerno de África, Roxanne se dirige con Dan hacia Sortilegios Weasley, saludando a su hermano, que va con Lucy y Ben a Honeydukes.<p>

Cuando entran en la tienda, Dan se queda curioseando en las estanterías; le encanta investigar el mecanismo, hechizo o poción que hace funcionar las creaciones del padre de Rox, mientras que la muchacha se acerca rápidamente a la caja, donde George acaba de despachar a un joven.

-Qué hay, Rox-la saluda.

-Pues nada-replica ella, sonriendo-. ¿Y mamá?

-Está en casa de tu abuela; va a pasar ahí todo el día, creo-explica George.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunta Rox, preocupada.

Desde que murió el abuelo Brian, la abuela Anne cae enferma una vez tras otra, sin recuperarse nunca completamente. Roxanne opina que lo que tiene la anciana son ganas de reunirse con su abuelo, pero se abstiene de decirlo en voz alta. Sabe que su madre lo está pasando muy mal; ella misma es incapaz de concebir siquiera un mundo sin Angelina y George, y pensar en cómo le afectará cuando llegue lo inevitable hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina.

Pero para eso todavía queda mucho tiempo, afortunadamente. Al menos en principio.

-Ha cogido una neumonía-responde su padre. Se da cuenta de que la conversación los pone tristes a los dos, de modo que decide cambiar de tema-: ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Ha vuelto ya de la Casa de los Gritos?

-¿Qué?-exclama Roxanne, sorprendida-. Me lo he encontrado cuando venía de Honeydukes, pero no me ha dicho nada. ¿En serio ha ido?

-No sé. ¿Por qué no vas tú?-sugiere George.

-Porque no me apetece caerme y partirme algo-ambos ríen-. Pero no creo que haya ido-añade tras meditarlo un poco-. Al menos no por voluntad propia.

-Si, bueno-George también conoce la nictofobia de su primogénito-. ¿Vais a hacer algo especial para Halloween?

-Pues no lo sé. Supongo que lo de siempre-miente Roxanne-. Aunque creo que Peeves está preparando algo. O eso le dijo a Fred. La verdad es que no sé si quiero verlo.

* * *

><p>Eleonora y Jackie vuelven pronto al castillo. Ambas quieren terminar los deberes rápido para no tener nada que hacer mañana; después de todo, no todos los días los alumnos hacen una fiesta clandestina en las mazmorras. Aunque Eleonora no está del todo de acuerdo con ello, Jackie la hizo jurar sobre su diario que iría, de modo que no le queda otra.<p>

Se pone su uniforme de Hogwarts, aunque deja su vestido de lana beis, sus leotardos oscuros y sus botas de hebillas junto a la cama, para estar preparada cuando termine el banquete y empiece la fiesta. Se pregunta si el vestido no será demasiado corto, pero tras mirar la ropa que Jackie está dejando sobre su cama (unos pantalones tan cortos que parecen la parte de debajo de un bikini vaquero y una camiseta que le queda tan ajustada que Eleonora no comprende cómo se las apaña para respirar) decide que va a parecer una monja. Lo cual no le importa mucho, de hecho. Ella va a esa fiesta para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Jackie, no para liarse con todo lo que se le ponga por delante.

Las dos amigas bajan al Gran Comedor, y no tardan en encontrar un método para deducir quiénes están invitados a la fiesta: todos los alumnos de quince años o más que tienen alguna relación con Scorpius Malfoy. En realidad, Eleonora no sabe muy bien qué relación tiene ella con ese rubio engominado, pero según Jackie, ella es la amiga del primo de la hermana de su mejor amigo, y se ve que Scorpius considera que eso es relación suficiente.

Eleonora se acerca al rincón de la mesa de Gryffindor donde están apiñados los Weasley; además de ser Halloween, hoy es el cumpleaños de Hugo Weasley y Lily Potter. Por lo que a Eleonora le contó Fred cuando estaban juntos, nacieron con sólo dos horas de diferencia, la chica primero. Así que en la familia los consideran como una especie de gemelos de corazón. La muchacha los felicita a ambos, pero Hugo le da un abrazo; siempre ha sido más cercano a ella que su prima, y le dice al oído que en la fiesta de más tarde le apetece tener una conversación filosófica con ella. Eleonora no puede sino reírse con ganas, y vuelve rápidamente hasta su asiento.

El banquete se hace muy largo, bien porque dura casi tres horas, bien porque todo el colegio está muriéndose de ganas por lo realmente interesante, la fiesta de después. Finalmente, la profesora Vector da permiso a los alumnos para irse "a dormir" (Eleonora tiene la impresión de que la directora sabe perfectamente a lo que van la mayoría de ellos), y los alumnos corren a sus dormitorios para cambiarse de ropa.

Ahora empieza la fiesta de verdad.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> ¡Tachán! Creo que, aunque Fred y Eleonora se pasen el día discutiendo, debe de haber ciertos momentos en que ambos estén demasiado cansados para enfadarse, y tengan momentos como de acercamiento (o re-acercamiento, considerando que ya estuvieron juntos).

Por cierto, últimamente apenas ha avanzado lo de Roxanne. Pero tiempo al tiempo.

Los reviews serán apreciados :3


	7. Sexo, drogas y un lirio blanco

Gracias a Ink Alchemist por su review del capítulo pasado.

* * *

><p><em>Sexo, drogas y un lirio blanco<em>

_When you close your eyes,  
>know I'll be thinking about you<br>while my mistress, she calls me  
>to stand in her spotlight again.<br>Tonite I won't be alone  
>But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely<br>_**Bon Jovi-Bed of roses**

-En serio, Rox, no me apetece-protesta Dan por enésima vez, con gestos cansados.

-Eso ya lo habíamos decidido. Vamos a ir, y punto-replica Roxanne desafiantemente-. ¡Y punto!

Dan no puede evitar reírse ante la terquedad de su amiga.

-Vale. Pero yo me vendré a dormir al poco rato-le asegura.

-Al menos, irás-determina Roxanne-. Además, aún no hemos descubierto quién me mandó esa dichosa caja. Y me muero de ganas de saberlo.

-No va a ponerse en la fiesta con un cartel que diga "Te quiero"-puntualiza Dan. Por algún motivo, sus gestos son amargos. Y Rox se da cuenta-. No me pasa nada-agrega él antes de que su amiga tenga tiempo de abrir la boca-. Y vamos.

Roxanne le toma la mano con dulzura y lo guía hasta la salida de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Ambos amigos se dirigen a la mazmorra que Scorpius les ha dicho de antemano. A Rox le preocupa ligeramente el que Stewart, cuyo dormitorio está cerca, los descubra, pero, ¡es Halloween! Además, a lo mejor incluso descubre al remitente de su misterioso regalo de cumpleaños.

Tras unos minutos vagando por los pasillos, poniendo mucho cuidado cada vez que giran una esquina, los dos amigos llegan a la mazmorra. En cuanto entran, la música y el ruido de las conversaciones de los adolescentes es ensordecedor, y Roxanne se admira de la potencia del hechizo insonorizador que han puesto sobre la estancia, que está ampliada mediante magia. La muchacha descubre a su hermano en un rincón, charlando con Rose, y se acerca a ellos, aún de la mano de Dan.

-Conque amigos, ¿eh?-es lo primero que suelta Fred al verlos.

-Cierra el pico-replica ella-. ¿Quién te ha invitado?

-Al, dijo que sería divertido tener una panda de Weasleys aquí-Roxanne ríe-. ¿Y a ti?

-Al, también. Tenemos un primo que nos cuela en la crème de la crème de Hogwarts.

-¿Crème de la crème?

-Habláis de nosotros, ¿a que sí?

Los cuatro se giran para ver a los hermanos Scamander acercándose. Rose se lanza sobre Lorcan y lo besa, mientras Lysander hace un ruidito exasperado y decide apartar los ojos de tan desagradable visión.

-Insoportables-dice en voz baja-. ¿Decíais?

-Que sois idiotas-responde Dan por gestos. Obviamente, nadie excepto Roxanne lo entiende, y nadie salvo ella ríe.

-Eh, eso no vale-protesta Fred-. ¿Qué has dicho?-le pregunta a Dan.

-Nada de tu incumbencia-replica Roxanne, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver entornarse los ojos de su hermano-. Por cierto, ¿piensas hacer algo estúpido hoy?

-¿Qué?-pregunta Fred, extrañado-. Para nada. Hoy vengo de tranqui.

-Entonces, mañana tendrán que venir tus padres porque habrás cogido un coma etílico-replica Rose, despegándose un momento de Lorcan con un ruido parecido al de un chupacharcos.

-Rosie, ¿sabes que eres más guapa calladita?-espeta Fred, algo irritado, y echando el ojo a una chica se va al otro lado de la habitación, cruzándose con Scorpius Malfoy por el camino. El rubio se acerca a ellos.

-Buenas noches. Espero que estéis disfrutando-Merlín, los modales exquisitos de los Malfoy no se pierden ni en una fiesta-. ¿Habéis visto a Lily?

-Ahí-responde Dan por gestos, señalando con la cabeza. Scorpius asiente. Él también entiende los gestos de Dan, ya que son primos lejanos y de vez en cuando se veían de pequeños. Él, Roxanne, Rose, Lorcan y Lysander observan el apasionado beso que el rubio planta a la pelirroja como saludo y sonríen.

-Me pregunto cómo se lo habrá tomado Al-comenta Roxanne.

-Se planteó matar a Scorpius, pero luego decidió que Lily lo mataría a él si lo hacía-le informa Rose-. Vamos a dar un paseo-susurra a Lorcan. La pareja no tarda en perderse entre la multitud. Extrañamente pequeño sin su hermano alrededor, Lysander decide acercarse a Lina Thomas, que entra en ese momento en la mazmorra.

-Toma, ya han pillado cacho los dos-comenta Roxanne. Luego suspira-. Me gustaría saber quién escribió eso-susurra, mirando a Dan.

Su amigo la guía hasta un banco y ambos se sientan.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Porque… no sé, supongo que es lo más bonito que me han hecho en la vida, y me gustaría saber si es cierto o se trata de una broma.

-Yo creo que es en serio-comenta Dan-. O si no, sería una broma muy cruel. Nadie te haría eso.

Roxanne sonríe y baja la vista.

-En fin, creo que me tomaré algo-y se levanta con decisión hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Dan la sigue, aunque él prefiere no beber. Tuvo una mala experiencia con el hidromiel cuando era pequeño y desde entonces odia cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol.

Roxanne nunca ha bebido. Bueno, quizá alguna vez, cuando ella y Fred se quedan solos en casa y su hermano le ofrece probar algún licor, pero nunca ha bebido en serio. Sin embargo, encuentra el whisky de fuego la bebida más deliciosa que ha probado en su vida, y no tarda en vaciar el primer vaso, desoyendo (o, más bien, negándose a ver) las advertencias de Dan.

-No seas aguafiestas. Si está buenísimo.

Dan se pregunta, mientras observa a Rox beber un vaso tras otro, qué pasará si Fred Weasley descubre que él está permitiendo que su adorada hermana pequeña se emborrache. Le partirá las piernas, seguro. Y sus restos llegarán a la enfermería metidos en una taza de té. Con firmeza, arranca el octavo vaso de las manos de Roxanne, que lo mira enfadada.

-¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme eso!

Dan niega con la cabeza con firmeza. Roxanne suelta un bufido y vuelve a sentarse en el banco, desairada. Dan decide darse una vuelta antes de hablar con su amiga de nuevo; sabe que cuando se enfada es mejor dejar que se relaje un poco y luego intentar razonar con ella. No cree que el alcohol vaya a cambiar ese aspecto del carácter de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Eleonora se encuentra disfrutando de la fiesta, para su sorpresa. Mientras que Jackie ha ido rápidamente a buscar a Russell para liarse con él aprovechando que está borracho, ella se queda charlando con Hugo animadamente, por primera vez (y a diferencia de lo que le había prometido Hugo durante la cena) sobre temas superficiales, mientras se bebe a sorbitos su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.<p>

-… y claro, entonces pensé en partirle las piernas, pero creo que es más fuerte que yo-termina el pelirrojo-. Y a Malfoy también.

-Ay, Hugo, creo que deberías relajarte un poco con tu hermana-le aconseja Eleonora-. Es mayorcita y sabe lo que hace. Y lo mismo digo de tu prima.

-¡Es que los tíos son muy cabrones!-exclama Hugo-. Menos yo, claro-añade, como si fuese algo obvio, y ambos ríen con ganas.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

Eleonora y Hugo miran a la derecha de la chica y descubren a nada más y nada menos que Paul McLaggen. Ambos recuerdan todavía el incidente de las pruebas de quidditch y les hierve la sangre. Sin embargo, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hugo Weasley y Lily Potter no es el mejor momento para iniciar conflictos, de modo que Eleonora asiente y le da la espalda para seguir hablando con Hugo, ignorándolo.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?-dice el muchacho-. ¡Ah, sí! En serio, Eleonora. Imagínate que tienes una hermana y que se lía con un idiota de Ravenclaw.

-Hugo, Rose está en Ravenclaw también-le recuerda Eleonora, invalidando el argumento de su amigo.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué estáis todos contra mí?-y el muchacho se levanta, indignado, sin duda para buscar a alguien que le apoye. Eleonora ríe entre dientes mientras lo ve marchar.

-Eleonora…

La muchacha se vuelva hacia McLaggen. Había olvidado que seguía ahí. Le dedica una mirada de desprecio y se dispone a levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo el muchacho la agarra de la muñeca.

-Suéltame-exige ella.

-¿Me dejas explicarte algo, Eleonora?-pide Paul.

-Para ti, soy Black-replica la muchacha-. Dilo rápido y déjame irme.

-Estás cabreada por lo de las pruebas de quidditch-no es una pregunta. Y Eleonora no se molesta en intentar desmentirlo:

-Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que le partiste dos costillas al buscador del equipo, yo creo que es una reacción bastante natural.

Para su sorpresa, McLaggen baja la vista… ¿avergonzado?

-Lo siento. Pero oye, fue un impulso, te juro que no lo hubiese hecho de haberlo pensado un poco-le asegura. Eleonora alza las cejas-. No me crees, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé-responde ella-. Supongo… Oye, ¿esto no deberías decírselo a Fred?

-No, porque creo que a ti te enerva más que a él todo el asunto-y la mandíbula de Eleonora estaría en el suelo si no estuviese bien sujeta a su cráneo. ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le ha dado por insinuar que sigue enamorada de Fred Weasley? ¡Ahora incluso el gorila oficial de Gryffindor! Ni que se le notara.

-Pues… en realidad, no, no me importa-miente-. Y ahora, si me disculpas, necesito mi mano-Paul la suelta, y Eleonora se levanta para alejarse lo más posible de él, aún perturbada.

_¡Oh, vamos! ¡Si yo paso de ese Weasley! Ni siquiera me gusta ese pelo castaño que tiene reflejos pelirrojos a la luz del sol, ni esos ojos azules como el mar e inmensos como el cielo. Ni me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer. ¿Que se cae de la escoba? Perfecto. ¿Que se pelea con alguien? Maravilloso, es su vida. ¿Que se besa con esa Hufflepuff de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme? Me da lo…_

Un momento.

¿Qué diablos hace Fred explorando las amígdalas de esa Naira Smith?

Eleonora siente que algo se rompe dentro de ella. Tiene ganas de acercarse a ellos y partirle la cara de un buen puñetazo a ese tejón engreído por atreverse a rozar siquiera esos labios que probablemente ni siquiera sabe apreciar como es debido, pero a la vez desea alejarse de ellos lo más posible, ir a la otra punta del universo para no verlos. Para no ver a Fred con otra, porque eso significa que él ya lo ha superado. Y a Eleonora le revienta reconocer que ella aún no ha logrado mirar a nadie de la misma forma de la que miraba a Fred. De la que _aún_ mira a Fred.

La jarra de cerveza de mantequilla resbala de sus manos y cae al suelo, rompiéndose con un fuerte estrépito. Pese a que se encuentran separados por unos diez metros y una morena y despreocupada Hufflepuff, el ruido es suficiente para que Fred se despegue de Naira y mire alrededor, buscando el origen del sonido.

Sus ojos azules se cruzan con los de Eleonora, que han adquirido un tono amarillento, durante unas milésimas de segundo.

Y ella echa a correr para huir de ahí, sin importarle que sea una actitud deplorable en alguien de Gryffindor. No sabe adónde se dirige, sólo que quiere ir a un lugar lejano, donde pueda olvidar lo que ha visto. Y sabe que no existe ningún sitio que cumpla la segunda condición, pero la primera no es imposible, así que sube unas ocho plantas sin darse mucha cuenta, haciendo magia sin querer y congelando los candelabros que cuelgan del techo a su paso, sin preocuparle que los profesores puedan verla. Lo único que le preocupa es que acabará volando el castillo como no se tranquilice.

Entonces, tras pasar por un tapiz de un brujo que intenta enseñar ballet a unos trols, descubre una puerta de madera, con aspecto de ser viejísima. Eleonora juraría que no estaba ahí la última vez que pasó. Con la curiosidad antepuesta a los celos por primera vez, abre la puerta y entra.

No es un aula, como había pensado. Es una habitación pequeña, con una cama no demasiado grande pegada a la pared y una chimenea frente a ella. Justo enfrente de la puerta, se ve la luna menguante a través de una ventana alargada, y las paredes están cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros. Eleonora se acerca a la más cercana y descubre una edición viejísima de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".

-¡Vaya!-exclama, impresionada.

No es que a Eleonora se le pase el enfado, ni la rabia, pero es difícil pensar en algo doloroso o preocupante cuando una está sentada en una alfombra, leyendo un libro frente al fuego. Incluso aunque ese algo sea Fred Weasley.

* * *

><p>Fred se muerde el labio cuando ve la carrera de Eleonora para salir de la mazmorra. Sintiéndose culpable sin saber por qué, intenta ir tras ella para aclararle que toda esa situación no es sino un enorme malentendido, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso siquiera Naira vuelve a besarlo con tanta fuerza que el muchacho se da contra la pared.<p>

En realidad, piensa mientras sigue con el beso, poniendo en orden sus ideas, no tiene ningún motivo para sentirse culpable. Ellie y él ya no están juntos, por lo que Fred no le debe ninguna disculpa, ni siquiera una explicación de lo que haga o deje de hacer, o, más específicamente, de con quién se líe o no. Y además… ¡joder, fue Eleonora quien rompió con él! Es muy injusto de su parte que vaya ahora y se indigne sólo porque Fred está besando a otra (sin mucho entusiasmo, realmente, y con más bien poco sentimiento, pero un beso es un beso y seguirá siendo un beso, independientemente de las ganas que se le pongan).

Sin darse cuenta, Naira acaba de sacarlo de la mazmorra donde se celebra la fiesta y lo lleva a otra, pequeña, fría y oscura, tomando la iniciativa de un modo que el muchacho jamás hubiese creído posible en la habitualmente callada y tímida Hufflepuff, y comprende que probablemente está tan borracha como Russell Finnigan. Fred sólo tiene tiempo para encender un par de candelabros antes de lograr, por fin, olvidarse de todo, incluso de su nictofobia, y dejarse caer en el suelo con Naira, que lucha para desabotonar su camisa.

Y, ahora sí, la besa con pasión, con rabia contenida. Porque no es justo que Eleonora, por culpa de la que pasó el verano más triste de su vida, se indigne porque intente rehacerla. Y, si se enfada, peor para ella. Además de que se lo tiene bien merecido. _Que se joda y que lo hubiese pensado antes_.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo el odio que sigue y sigue creciendo en su interior mientras hace el amor con Naira, no es capaz de evitar susurrar un nombre distinto al de la Hufflepuff al final.

Reza por que ella no lo haya oído. Y por que su error sólo haya sido una broma de mal gusto de su cerebro.

* * *

><p>-Creo que necesito salir-comenta Ben. Él y Lucy llevan juntos toda la noche, charlando, a veces con varias personas más, y bailando cuando suena alguna canción que gusta especialmente a la pelirroja (pero sólo porque, aunque, en realidad, Ben es un auténtico negado para el baile, el poder de convicción de Lucy se ha incrementado últimamente hasta niveles estratosféricos, al menos a juicio del muchacho).<p>

Pero Ben es asmático y, pese a que su enfermedad ha ido mejorando muchísimo con el paso de los años, no puede tolerar el humo, especialmente el del tabaco. El muchacho se encamina hacia la salida de la mazmorra y cierra la puerta tras de sí, respirando el aire fresco y no contaminado del pasillo. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después la puerta vuelve a abrirse y por ella sale Lucy Weasley.

-Hola-lo saluda. Su andar es un tanto inseguro y tiene las mejillas brillantes, producto sin duda de las caladas que ha dado a los porros de diversos amigos y conocidos, pero es indudable que está perfectamente lúcida. Todavía. Porque, si bien por fuera Lucy es la niña de papá, la réplica en miniatura de su hermana Molly, cuando sus padres no están cerca se transforma totalmente, sin tener reparo alguno en meterse todo lo que vea en el cuerpo (o, como dice ella, probar sensaciones nuevas). En cambio, Ben, al haber sido criado por una madre sanadora y un padre amante del deporte, tiene demasiado arraigada la vida sana como para hacerlo y opina que Lucy sólo se mete mierda en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, como es el cuerpo de su amiga, prefiere no meterse en ella. Es decir, cuando dice "ella", quiere decir meterse en su vida, no en…

_Oh, Merlín. Fred tiene razón; todo lo que digo suena fatal._

-Hola-responde él-. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

-Necesitaba un poco de aire-responde ella-. No sé qué llevaría lo que se estaba bebiendo Jackie Macmillan, pero me parece que no es muy sano.

Ben se echa a reír.

-Como si el resto de porquerías que te metes lo fuera-replica, divertido.

-¡No son porquerías!-protesta Lucy, y se acerca a él para revolverle el pelo, haciendo que Ben aparte la cabeza. Ben _odia_ que le hagan eso-. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se siente una.

-Se te ponen negros los pulmones y se te pudre el hígado, según sanadores y médicos muggles-apunta Ben.

-Vamos, no seas como mi padre. Si sólo tomo un poquito-replica Lucy-. Y ni siquiera estoy colocada, en serio.

En ese preciso momento se tambalea y Ben tiene que sujetarla, por lo que su afirmación pierde algo de credibilidad. Ben alza una ceja, divertido. Lucy suelta un bufido y apoya la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, cerrando los ojos e intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

-Qué va, estás perfectamente-replica él, acariciándole el pelo-. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Creo que te vendría bien.

Lucy alza la vista y lo mira.

-Porque no me apetece. Y, Ben, de paso… ¿por qué me has mirado el culo antes? ¿Tan bonito es?

-¿Cómo?

-En la Casa de los Gritos-aclara ella-. Cuando me he subido a la ventana. Estabas más rojo que un tomate-y Ben vuelve a sonrojarse-. Sí, lo has clavado, algo así como estás ahora. ¿Acaso te pongo?

-¿Qué? No, qué va-replica Ben, desviando la vista-. Es sólo… Vale, lo siento-se disculpa.

-Benjamin Wood-Lucy se separa de él un poco y sonríe-. Sé que te gusto desde hace tiempo.

Ben se sonroja aún más.

-Pero… es que… yo…-balbucea, y Lucy suelta una risita.

-Con que admitas que sí, que es cierto, tengo bastante, ¿eh?

Ben se aventura a mirarla a los ojos.

-Bien. Vale. Como quieras… Sí. Hala, ya lo he dicho-y se separa un poco de ella-. Ahora lo sabes, sólo tienes que decírselo a alguna de tus amigas y echaros unas risas-Lucy se queda boquiabierta-. Pero preferiría que no lo mencionaras-añade. La pelirroja pone los brazos en jarras-, porque así es como más fácil y todo…

-Ben…

-… Y si tu primo se entera me degollará…

-Ben…

-… para que así sea menos…

-¡Ben!-lo interrumpe Lucy, enfadada, alzando un poco la voz-. ¿Me quieres escuchar de una puñetera vez? A ver, ¿en qué momento he dicho yo que tú no me gustases?

-Pues creo que…-Ben se calla y advierte las mandíbulas apretadas de su amiga, y la chispa inidentificable de sus ojos entre grises y azules-. ¿Que yo te gusto?-Lucy asiente-. ¿En serio?

Lucy pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca a él con decisión, pero tropieza con sus propios pies, cayéndose y arrastrando a Ben consigo. Un segundo más tarde, la muchacha se encuentra tumbada boca abajo sobre el pecho de él.

-Sí, tonto, me gustas. Llevo todo el rato intentando decírtelo-y baja la cabeza para besar a su mejor amigo.

Ben nunca ha soportado el tabaco, ni ningún tipo de droga en general. Pero en esos momentos, el sabor a marihuana, hidromiel con especias y plumas de azúcar que tienen los labios de Lucy le parece el más atractivo del mundo.

Quizá es porque Lucy es también una droga.

* * *

><p>Roxanne decide ir a dormir poco después de ver a su hermano salir con Naira Smith de la mazmorra. No quiere estar presente cuando los profesores los descubran, para lo que, si sus cuentas son acertadas, faltan una media hora. Por no hablar del alcohol que empieza a hacerse notar en ella. Pese a que Roxanne no se ha emborrachado en su vida, no es tonta, y se da cuenta de que sus sentidos empiezan a adormecerse. Mira alrededor buscando a Dan, pero no lo encuentra. De todas formas, seguro que su amigo se ha ido a dormir ya. Ni siquiera le apetecía venir a la fiesta.<p>

Los efectos del whisky se hacen más patentes cuanto más tiempo pasa Roxanne de pie. Ni siquiera logra identificar a los dos cuerpos que están tirados en el suelo del pasillo besándose como si no hubiera mañana, aunque el desdeñoso "Desesperados" que escapa de sus labios hace que se separen. De todas formas, ella ya les ha dado la espalda y se dirige a su dormitorio. Derecha, derecha, escaleras, derecha, izquierda y… no, espera. Era derecha, derecha, izquierda, escaleras… ¿o había que girar a la izquierda?

Roxanne mira alrededor. No puede estar tan borracha como para no saber dónde está su sala común, si sólo se ha tomado… ¿Seis vasos? ¿Siete? No, no es eso, seguro. Sólo es que Hogwarts es muy grande y ella está en la inopia. De modo que vuelve sobre sus pasos y prueba de nuevo. Derecha, escalera, derecha, abajo… No, así no, joder. _Oh, mierda._

La muchacha está que se cae de sueño, de modo que decide meterse en la primera aula que vea y echar una cabezadita. A lo mejor cuando despierte logra orientarse mejor. De modo que abre la primera puerta a su izquierda y entra en la estancia en completa penumbra. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y camina un poco a tientas, pero tropieza con algo y cae al suelo.

-¡Mierda!-escupe. Tanteando, encuentra la pared y se recuesta en ella. En tiempos de guerra, todo agujero es trinchera.

Quizá en otro momento se le hubiese ocurrido encender las luces, pero Roxanne está muy cansada. De modo que apoya la cabeza en la pared y cierra los ojos, sin importarle los escalofríos que la recorren.

Es entonces cuando oye unos pasos. Roxanne, asustada, se pega a la pared aún más, como queriendo confundirse entre los ladrillos. Oye que los pasos se acercan a ella, pero decide no moverse ni hablar. Quizá, si no hace ruido, quienquiera que sea se irá…

Los pasos se detienen justo frente a ella. Roxanne puede jurar que el desconocido sabe dónde está aun sin fuente de luz alguna. Mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no es capaz de distinguir más que una silueta. Humana.

La silueta se agacha frente a ella, y Roxanne encoge las piernas instintivamente, demasiado asustada como para moverse. Percibe, más que ve, que el desconocido se acerca a ella. Y se sigue acercando.

Y la besa.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ha besado a Roxanne anteriormente. Pero, curiosamente, todo el miedo que sentía se esfuma con ese simple contacto. La muchacha se queda quieta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con su lengua, que, de pronto, le parece un trozo de carne inútil que ocupa espacio en su boca. De modo que opta por echarla hacia atrás para no estorbar a la que explora su cavidad bucal con curiosidad, preguntándose si lo estará haciendo bien.

El beso termina tan inesperadamente como ha comenzado, dejando a una confusa Roxanne con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, esperando más. La muchacha los abre, confundida por el final tan brusco de ese curioso momento, y percibe que la sombra vuelve a ponerse en pie. Y de nuevo escucha pasos, pero esta vez alejándose. Y, pese al miedo que le daba que se acercase apenas unos minutos antes, de alguna forma desea que no se vaya. Tiene que averiguar quién es.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!-exclama, poniéndose en pie de un salto y tratando de ignorar el enorme mareo producido por el whisky de fuego. Mira alrededor con sus ojos violetas abiertos de par en par, pero ahora no es capaz de ver la silueta por ningún lado. En ese momento, la puerta se abre, y Roxanne ve una sombra saliendo rápidamente por ella. La muchacha lo sigue, tropezando con varios pupitres. Cuando sale al pasillo, sin embargo, mira a ambos lados y lo encuentra desierto.

_Mierda_, piensa, y tras varios minutos decide volver al aula para reflexionar lo ocurrido. Pero en cuanto se apoya de nuevo en la pared, a Roxanne la vence el sueño.

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Roxanne logra volver a su habitación, descubre un cambio, tan sutil como decisivo, en la mesita de noche que hay junto a su cama.

Alguien ha puesto un lirio blanco en la caja de música. Y junto a él, una nota, escrita a máquina: _"El blanco por la inocencia"._

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: De niña siempre soñaba con un caballero misterioso con detalles románticos, y no he podido evitar cumplir mi deseo a través de Rox.

No estaba muy segura de cómo terminaría toda la historia de Freddie y Ellie, pero al final ha acabado así. Cuando lo ha leído una amiga, antes de subirlo, ha dicho literalmente que "El muchacho ése, muy mono y todo lo que tú quieras, pero sigue siendo un tío". Yo no podría haberlo expresado mejor. De todas formas, en ningún momento me ha agradado la idea de una especie de reconciliación lacrimógena; me parece que no pega ni con cola, ni por parte de Fred ni por parte de Eleonora.

Y sí, lo de Lucy y Ben se veía venir, pero ¡es que son tan monos!

Si os ha gustado, sólo tenéis que dejar un review :3


	8. Bipolar

¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Respondo aquí al review de Emily (o más bien, a los siete reviews): A ver, a mí sí me gustan Lily y Scorpius, me parecen súper monos los dos. A la que no trago con Scor es a Rose. No es que me caiga mal, simplemente... no, lo siento. Por otra parte.. ¿Lily y Hugo? ¡Si son primos hermanos! Lo siento, pero el incesto no es lo mío. En cuanto a la carta y el lirio... ¡ya lo verás!

Volviendo al tema. No pensaba publicar hasta el viernes que viene, pero... ¡es Navidad! Así que hoy, capítulo extra.

* * *

><p><em>Bipolar<em>

_There can be only one  
>This rage that lasts a thousand years<br>Will soon be done  
>This flame that burns inside of me<br>_**Queen-A kind of magic**

La fiesta que organizó Scorpius Malfoy en Halloween terminó como todos sabían que terminaría: pillados por los profesores. Y castigo al canto. A todos. Incluso a Ben y Lucy, que no hicieron nada y sólo se estaban besando inocentemente (vale, igual no tan inocentemente) en el pasillo. Y menos mal que no descubrieron a Fred, porque los hubiesen expulsado a él y a Naira Smith durante al menos dos semanas.

¿El resultado? ¿De verdad queréis saberlo?

La mayoría de los alumnos de quinto en adelante están castigados hasta Navidad. Y han escrito a todas sus familias. Lucy recibió un vociferador de su padre durante el desayuno del día siguiente, que no le dolió sólo en el corazón, sino también en la cabeza. Bueno, en la suya y en la de todos los que el domingo estaban de resaca.

Fred sonríe a su prima, que aún está avergonzada por la impresionante bronca de Percy Weasley. Fred la compadece. A él le han llegado muchísimos vociferadores de su madre, y lo cierto es que no es agradable que todo el colegio se entere de lo disgustados que están tus padres contigo. Pero él ya está acostumbrado. A Lucy nunca le había ocurrido hasta ayer.

Rápidamente, sin embargo, se ve obligado a dirigir su atención a la chica que se acerca desde la mesa de Hufflepuff para plantarle un picante beso en los labios, y sonríe ligeramente. Al menos, a Naira y a él no los cogieron.

A Fred le gusta esa chica. Como descubrió ayer, hablando con ella un rato, no es sólo una mata de pelo sedoso y un par de pechos bonitos, sino que también es increíblemente lista. Y mucho más audaz de lo que le pareció cuando se acostó con ella. Y, además, tiene una bonita sonrisa que parece no borrarse jamás.

-¿Qué tienes ahora, Fred?-le pregunta, sentándose junto a él.

-Pociones con los de Ravenclaw-responde él-. ¿Tú?

-Defensa. Nos veremos en Transformaciones entonces, ¿no?

-Supongo-responde Fred, besándola de nuevo. Naira se levanta y vuelve a la mesa de Hufflepuff con sus compañeros rápidamente.

-Así que… tú y Smith, ¿eh?-comenta Lucy, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti y Ben-replica Fred con calma. Aún no está seguro de por qué permite a su amigo seguir con vida, sobre todo después de verlos a ambos sentados juntos en la mesa de Ravenclaw compartiendo la cena el día anterior. Es lo más cursi y vomitivo que ha visto en su vida.

-No seas aguafiestas-dice Ben, acercándose a él. Fred se levanta, y los tres amigos salen del Comedor-. Si ni siquiera te molesta.

-Sí que lo hace-replica Fred-. Si ahora por lo que sea os peleáis, me tendréis a mí de correveidile.

-Nosotros no somos tan infantiles-protesta Lucy-. Voy a por los libros, os veo luego-da un beso a Ben (Fred opta por mirar a Peeves, que revolotea sobre sus cabezas con expresión diabólica) y se va por el pasillo de la derecha, sin duda hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

De modo que Fred y Ben siguen solos hasta sus dormitorios. Fred medita unos minutos la mejor manera de decírselo, pero finalmente decide ser directo con su mejor amigo:

-Mira, Ben-empieza, cuando entran por el hueco del retrato-. No quiero ser gafe ni nada, pero como hagas sufrir a Lucy te partiré las piernas.

Para su sorpresa, Ben ríe con ganas.

-Descuida. Pero Lucy ya sabe cuidarse sola, por si te interesa.

-Es muy ingenua-replica Fred. No le importa que Lucy sea mes y medio mayor que él; siempre ha sido, de los dos, la más inocente. Y por mucho que lo niegue, el muchacho aún sufre demasiado viendo a Eleonora (sí, aunque esté saliendo con Naira; después de todo, sólo llevan dos días juntos), y no quiere que Lucy tenga que pasar por lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Ben no dice nada, de modo que se ahorra tener que explicarle algo que, de cualquier forma, no sabría muy bien cómo exteriorizar. Porque, si a Fred le dieran la oportunidad de expresar cómo se siente, probablemente ningún mueble del castillo seguiría entero.

Los dos amigos bajan hasta la mazmorra y se sientan junto a Lucy, que ya tiene sacados sus ingredientes. Después de oír a Stewart quejarse del poco talento en Pociones de algunos alumnos (mirando descaradamente a Fred y a Lucy), empiezan a preparar los ingredientes para la poción que les toca preparar hoy.

-Asquerosa gárgola-murmura Lucy, cortando los pelos de unicornio para echárselos a su poción.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de ellos, Eleonora Black echa los ingredientes en su poción sin preocuparse mucho de si está siguiendo los pasos correctamente. Tiene todas sus energías concentradas en fulminar con la mirada a ese imbécil que es Fred Weasley. Poco le importa tener una mala nota hoy; valdrá la pena si consigue que el muchacho caiga muerto (preferiblemente padeciendo horribles sufrimientos) bajo la intensidad de su mirada.<p>

¿Cómo se atreve? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, de estar con Eleonora, de que lo dejasen, y ahora que parecía que iban a empezar a llevarse mejor… ¿Por qué ha tenido que estropearlo todo? ¿Cómo se le ocurre empezar a salir con otra? Con otra que, además, ni siquiera lo quiere ni una décima parte de lo que lo quiere ella… ¿Ha dicho _quiere_? ¿Sí? Pues se ha equivocado. Lo que pasa es que Eleonora no es tan mezquina como para desear mal a nadie, y Fred lo va a pasar mal con esa tipa, está segura.

_Merlín, si Jackie tiene razón…_, piensa, horrorizada, y baja la vista hasta su caldero, donde su poción burbujea suavemente cuando se supone que debería estar echando chispas. _¡Se ha acostado con ella! ¿Cómo ha podido? ¡Será cabrón! ¡Y Smith! ¡Será zorra! ¡Fred era mío!_

-_¡Es mío!_-exclama en voz alta sin darse cuenta, indignada.

A su lado, Jackie deja la daga que acaba de cogerle a su amiga.

-Vale, no te enfades. La mía se ha roto, pero si quieres le pido a…

-No, Jackie, no era a ti-replica Eleonora, mirando a su amiga-. Es sólo que estoy enfadada.

Jackie coge la daga de Eleonora y se inclina hacia ella.

-¿Y eso?-susurra en voz baja.

-No creo que Fred haga bien en estar con Naira Smith-le confiesa. Jackie sonríe con tristeza-. ¿Qué?

-Eleonora, hazme un favor-le pide-. Trágate el orgullo y besa a ese tío-agrega, señalando a Fred con la cabeza, que echa ajenjo a su poción, sin saber que la conversación gira en torno a él-. Te harás un favor a ti misma. Y nos ahorrarías muchos dolores de cabeza al resto del mundo.

-¡No pienso volver con Fred!-exclama Eleonora, alzando la voz. Fred gira la cabeza y la mira, extrañado, pero tras unos segundos vuelve a concentrarse en su tarea. Eleonora enrojece y esconde el rostro entre sus mechones de pelo negro.

-¿Qué te impide hacerlo?-pregunta Jackie.

-Pues… ¡ahora está con otra! Eso estaría mal-argumenta Eleonora-. Por no hablar de que no creo que le interese. Y ya sabes que aquí cotillean hasta los fantasmas.

-Como quieras-se resigna Jackie. Eleonora vuelve a su poción, que ahora desprende un olor parecido al de huevos podridos.

Jackie se pregunta cómo su amiga puede ser tan difícil. _En serio, no es tan complicado_. Ella misma volvió con Russell el sábado, cuando ambos se escondieron juntos en un escobero para evitar que los pillasen los profesores. Y, aunque al final los pillaron, acabaron reconciliándose. Y tan bien que están. Sin embargo, se percata de que, entre la lista de inconvenientes de intentarlo de nuevo con Fred Weasley de su amiga, en ningún momento ha comentado que no esté enamorada de él. Algo que, obviamente, Jackie ya sabía, pero que da gusto oír, o, en este caso, no hacerlo, de los labios de Eleonora.

Se jura que va a conseguir que esos dos vuelvan a estar juntos. Sea como sea.

* * *

><p>Dan se alegra mucho por Roxanne cuando le enseña el lirio blanco y la nota que aparecieron la noche anterior en su cama, a diferencia de lo huraño que se ha mostrado estos días pasados. Por enésima vez, la muchacha le relata su experiencia de ser besada por un desconocido en la oscuridad, visiblemente emocionada.<p>

-En serio, es lo más romántico que me han hecho en la vida-dice ella, por gestos. Así, Neville no puede reñirles, porque técnicamente no están hablando.

Dan sonríe y se dispone a estrangular a un snargaluff para que su amiga pueda sacar las vainas. Roxanne logra, no sin esfuerzo, coger un par de ellas, y las deja en el cuenco. Neville se acerca a ellos y sonríe con aprobación.

-Entonces, ¿estás contenta?-pregunta Dan cuando se aleja el profesor, y su cara se ilumina cuando su mejor amiga asiente.

-¡Muchísimo! Pero ahora no sé si quiero saber quién es-añade Roxanne-. Es decir, por un lado, debe de ser el único tipo romántico de todo el castillo; pero, por el otro, si lo conociera la cosa perdería su encanto, ¿no?

-Tienes que conocerlo, creo yo-opina Dan.

-Y está en Slytherin-agrega Roxanne-. Si no, ¿cómo pudo haber puesto el lirio?

-Ahora todos entran en todas las salas comunes-rebate Dan-. ¿Quién te dice que no le haya pedido la contraseña a algún compañero nuestro?

-No sé-admite Roxanne-. Pero tengo ese presentimiento.

Mientras rescata a Dan de un snargaluff especialmente violento, a Roxanne la asalta un pensamiento extraño, _muy_ extraño. Que no le importaría si él fuese el autor de todo ese tinglado. Incluso le agradaría. Sería bastante bonito.

A los pocos minutos, sin embargo, mientras es Dan quien la ayuda a evitar que el snargaluff la estrangule, el pensamiento se desvanece en la mente de Rox tan pronto como ha aparecido.

Por suerte para ella.

* * *

><p>Eleonora baja al campo de quidditch con la cabeza bien alta, intentando disimular su malestar. Es la primera vez, desde que los vio besándose el sábado (hace ya cuatro días), que va a tenerlo cerca, exceptuando las pocas veces que se han cruzado por los pasillos y han apartado la mirada para evitar los ojos del otro.<p>

En realidad, piensa, ni siquiera debería de sentirse incómoda en presencia del muchacho. Si piensa en su relación con él, es bastante simple. Se odiaban. Se besaron. Estuvieron medio curso juntos. Rompieron. Fred sale con otra.

_Ni de coña va a ser él el único que salga con alguien_, piensa Eleonora, entornando los ojos. Medita las posibilidades que tendría con los chicos de Hogwarts disponibles (esto es, de sexto o séptimo, y preferentemente no en Slytherin). Pero ninguno le parece un candidato adecuado. Incluso se le pasan varias serpientes por la cabeza, como Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter y Lysander Scamander, pero los desecha rápidamente. Scorpius está con Lily Potter y Eleonora no tiene intención ninguna de quitarle nada a nadie (por no mencionar que Hugo Weasley le retiraría la palabra). En cuanto a Albus Potter… es primo de Fred, por lo que debería seguir aguantando al insoportable chico. Y Lysander está demasiado ocupado silbando por los pasillos cuando ve a su hermano con Rose y buscando torposoplos como para ser una opción válida.

-¡Eh! Ay, lo siento-se disculpa cuando choca con alguien en el vestíbulo. Tras retroceder unos pasos, alza la vista.

-Lo siento-se disculpa Paul McLaggen-. Esto… supongo que no me odiarás más que antes, ¿no?

Una bombilla se ilumina en el cerebro de Eleonora, y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa malévola, poco habitual en ella y francamente preocupante.

-Para nada-responde, y logra disfrazar su malicia de curiosidad-. ¿Dónde ibas, por cierto?

-A mí también me pillaron el sábado; tengo que limpiar la sala de trofeos-explica el muchacho-. Y tú al entrenamiento, ¿verdad?-Eleonora asiente-. Esto… ¿te importaría…? ¿Podrías decirle a Weasley que lo siento?

-Claro-replica ella-. Pero sigo sin entender por qué no se lo puedes decir tú.

-Porque no creo que vaya a escucharme.

-Pues a menuda has venido a pedírselo-murmura Eleonora entre dientes, su voz impregnada de sarcasmo-. Vale, intentaré decírselo-y echa a andar de nuevo-. ¡Hasta luego, Paul!

Se vuelve a tiempo de comprobar la sorpresa del chico por el hecho de que ella acabe de llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Sin embargo, aprieta el paso para alcanzar el campo de quidditch cuanto antes; lleva ya al menos cinco minutos de retraso, y Benjamin Wood la va a matar.

-¡Hola!-saluda a sus compañeros al entrar en los vestuarios. Como esperaba, todos tienen ya puestas sus túnicas de quidditch, así que ella entra rápidamente en un cubículo para cambiarse. Dos minutos más tarde, sale y mira a los muchachos, advirtiendo que falta precisamente quien la mataría a ella (o a cualquiera del equipo) si se retrasase más de diez segundos y medio-. ¿Dónde está Ben?

-Con Lucy, supongo-responde Hugo, que se entretiene pasándose la quaffle con Fred. Los dos primos emiten un ruidito de asco al unísono.

-Por cierto-dice Eleonora volviéndose a Russell-. Jackie me ha pedido que te diga que tiene que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué he hecho?-inquiere el muchacho, alarmado.

-No lo sé-responde ella con indiferencia. Entonces recuerda la promesa que acaba de hacer a Paul-. Weasley, tenía que decirte… Me refiero a Fred-añade, exasperada, al ver que Hugo también está prestando atención. Aunque quizá es culpa suya por no haberlo aclarado. De todas formas, no va a disculparse por ello-. Paul McLaggen dice que siente haberte tirado de la escoba en las pruebas de quidditch.

Hala, ya está, ya lo ha dicho. Ha logrado mantenerle la mirada cinco segundos sin desear tirarle algo a la cabeza (al menos, no más que de costumbre) y sin sonrojarse. De modo que se da la vuelta y se acerca a Russel; no es con quien mejor se lleva del equipo, pero Fred está acaparando a Hugo, de modo que no tiene otra.

-¿Y tú qué eres?-escucha la voz sarcástica de Fred tras ella-. ¿La lechuza de todos?

-¿Y a ti qué más te da?-Eleonora sabe que es más inteligente ignorarlo, pero por alguna razón su inteligencia suele irse de paseo cuando Fred Weasley está cerca.

-¿A mí? Nada-replica Fred-. No me digas que estás saliendo con él-agrega, torciendo la boca en una mueca burlona.

-Oye, yo no te pregunto por tu vida con Naira Smith, así que pasa de mí-Eleonora recorre la distancia que la separa del banco donde está sentado Russell y se sienta con él, tratando de disimular que está temblando de rabia.

-Chicos, siento llegar tarde, pero…-Ben, que ha entrado en el vestuario como una exhalación, se queda muy parado al notar la tensión reinante entre sus jugadores. Principalmente entre dos de sus jugadores. Decide no decir nada, aunque sabe que, como sigan así, tendrá que tomar cartas en el asunto y hablar con ellos-. Venga, id saliendo y dad unas vueltas para calentar, ¿de acuerdo?

Eleonora entorna los ojos con odio, coge su escoba y da el empujón más fuerte y malhumorado de que es capaz a Fred al adelantarlo para salir al campo. Cuando el resto del equipo está montándose en sus escobas, ella ha dado ya media vuelta al terreno. Por un momento, al mirar a Fred, se pregunta si se volvería más agradable si le dieran con una bludger en la cabeza. Aunque no funcionara, piensa, recuperando el buen humor, al menos le serviría para desahogarse.

-Eleonora-la aludida, que ya ha tomado posición ante los aros de gol, mira a Alison Prewett, la golpeadora, que está jugando con su bate pocos metros por encima de ella.

-Prewett, como me dé ese bate te lo tragas-le advierte con tranquilidad, mientras Ben hace sonar el silbato para comenzar el partido y sin apartar los ojos de la quaffle-. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Fred Weasley?

Eleonora se muerde el labio y medita la pregunta. Todas las posibles respuestas que se le ocurren son estúpidos sentimentalismos que no son para nada objetivos. Tras unos segundos, decide utilizar el subjetivismo que más objetivo le parece:

-Porque es un prepotente y un engreído y se cree que el mundo gira en torno a él. No aguanto a las personas así.

-Yo creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad-opina Alison, y se aleja zumbando para golpear una bludger.

Eleonora se estremece sin saber por qué. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sabe. Lo que no quiere es admitir que sabe el porqué, porque eso sería como admitir que hay un porqué, y no es un porqué nada objetivo y ella no quiere porqués subjetivos en su vida y mucho menos que estén relacionados con Fred Weasley. Que, por cierto, en ese momento se cuela por el aro izquierdo persiguiendo la snitch y despeinándola. Resoplando, Eleonora se aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y busca con la mirada la quaffle, que ha perdido de vista por culpa de Fred.

Sin embargo, la encuentra… demasiado cerca, acercándose al aro derecho a toda velocidad. Eleonora se lanza hacia ese lado con los brazos estirados todo lo que puede para cogerla… y se le escapa por unos milímetros.

Si Eleonora ahora maldice a toda la ascendencia de Fred Weasley (y, por lo que tiene entendido, son bastantes) por haberla distraído, es porque en ese momento no sabe lo que le espera. Se ha inclinado tanto hacia la derecha que ha perdido el equilibrio sobre la escoba. Eleonora no grita cuando no encuentra nada a lo que aferrarse; está demasiado ocupada preocupándose por el inevitable golpe mientras el suelo se acerca cada vez más…

Algo la coge de la túnica, frenando de improviso su caída. Demasiado asustada como para identificar a su salvador, Eleonora se agarra a su escoba y, con la ayuda de su compañero, logra sentarse de lado sobre ella y se aferra a su cuello con fuerza.

No es hasta unos segundos más tarde que Eleonora descubre quién la ha librado de un par de dolorosos huesos rotos y una aburrida noche en la enfermería. Y no, no lo ve. Ni lo oye. Lo huele. Huele a ese olor tan suyo, una mezcla entre chocolate y varilla de fuegos artificiales muggles. Y sólo eso, y la mano que le frota la espalda tratando de reconfortarla, es lo que hace que se le pase el susto.

Pero, pese a que el hecho de que su presencia la está ayudando lo indecible a tranquilizarse, la parte más racional de Eleonora le grita que se separe de él. Maldita sea, hace menos de veinte minutos se han insultado, no es lo más lógico del mundo que ahora se aferre a él como a un salvavidas. Pero es lo que Eleonora, inexplicablemente, necesita.

Sólo cuando nota el césped bajo sus pies aparta la cara del pecho de Fred. El muchacho aterriza suavemente y deja a Eleonora sobre la hierba con cuidado. Sin embargo, cuando va a levantarse, se da cuenta de que Eleonora sigue temblando como una hoja, y se sienta a su lado. La muchacha se aferra a él con fuerza y vuelve a hundir el rostro en su pecho.

-Ellie… ¿me devuelves mi cuello?-pregunta él, acariciándole el pelo, tratando de que su voz suene despreocupada.

-¡No!-le llega la voz algo amortiguada de la joven desde algún lugar entre la tela de su túnica de quidditch.

-Venga, que sólo te has caído, tampoco es para tanto. ¿Te has hecho daño?-pregunta, repentinamente serio.

Eleonora se despega de él y lo mira; sus ojos están de un extraño color malva. Tras unos segundos, niega con la cabeza.

-Gracias-dice sinceramente-. Probablemente tendría la cabeza abierta si no me hubieses cogido.

Fred ríe, pero antes de que pueda responder el resto del equipo desciende junto a ellos; rápidamente, Eleonora aparta los brazos de Fred. Aún está pálida por el susto, pero está segura de que sus piernas podrán sostenerla.

-¡Eleonora!-exclama Ben, que llega el primero, corriendo, preocupado-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Eleonora abre la boca para responder, pero Fred es más rápido (lógico, él no ha tenido que ver su vida en diapositivas mientras caía desde unos quince metros):

-Pasa que no es capaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre una escoba.

Del malva suave al negro carbón. Toda la gratitud que Eleonora ha experimentado durante los últimos minutos se esfuma como si le hubiesen echado un hechizo desvanecedor. Se pone roja de rabia:

-¡Pero serás…! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Sólo me he caído porque intentaba atrapar la quaffle!

-Que no corra la sangre-interviene Hugo, conciliador. Una parte del cerebro de Eleonora registra que tiene su escoba en la mano.

-¡Eso!-exclama Colin, con su sonrisa optimista de siempre-. ¿Seguimos?

Si por Eleonora fuera, lo que seguiría, de no ser porque están todos sus compañeros presentes, sería la muerte lenta y dolorosa de Fred Weasley. ¡Con lo tierno que estaba siendo al tranquilizarla! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bipolar? ¿Por qué de repente es tan irritante con ella? ¡_Hombres_! Eleonora aprieta la mandíbula con rabia, le arranca a Hugo de un tirón su escoba y no tarda en volver a los aros de gol. Esta vez, sin embargo, pone mucha atención en la quaffle, tratando de no darse cuenta de cómo a Fred se le marcan los músculos de la espalda en la túnica empapada de sudor, cómo se aparta el flequillo de la frente… vamos, totalmente concentrada en el juego.

* * *

><p>-Vaya, vaya.<p>

Fred ignora la burlona voz de Ben, que le llega desde la ducha de al lado. Se ha quedado con él para ayudarle a guardar el material, mientras que el resto del equipo ha vuelto a la Sala Común. Trata de concentrarse en la espuma que hace el gel.

-Vaya, vaya.

Fred abre el grifo del agua caliente, sin importarle quemarse. Al igual que su madre, adora el agua ardiendo, y no le importan mucho las quemaduras que le produce. De todas formas, su oscura piel es suficiente para disimularlas hasta que se curen.

-Vaya, vaya.

Tratando lo mejor posible de no ceder a la provocación de su mejor amigo, Fred sale de la ducha y se seca entero. Busca algo interesante en lo que pensar mientras se viste, fracasando estrepitosamente, y evita por todos los medios la mirada de Ben cuando lo imita.

-Vaya…

-Ben, o te callas o te ahogo en la ducha-lo amenaza, irritado. Fred tiene más bien poca paciencia. Menos aún cuando el tema está relacionado, aunque sea remotamente, con Eleonora Black.

-Vale, lo dejo. Pero el rescate heroico de Eleonora ha sido una de las cosas más románticas que he visto en mi vida-replica Ben, sus ojos oscuros brillando con diversión.

-Lo he hecho porque me pillaba cerca-aclara Fred con indiferencia-. Y porque faltan dos semanas para el partido y no podemos permitirnos quedarnos sin guardiana-sí, el quidditch es una muy buena excusa. Salva de las situaciones más incómodas simplemente exponiendo el asunto desde el punto de vista técnico.

-Lo que tú digas-replica Ben, secándose el pelo.

Fred se gira en redondo para encararlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-A mí, nada-replica Ben, algo sorprendido por el repentino malhumor de su mejor amigo-. Eres tú el que no puede disimular que se le cae la baba con Eleonora, no yo.

-A mí no se me…-empieza Fred, pero por alguna razón siente que no puede seguir-. Que no, Ben. Que estoy con Naira.

-Una cosa no quita la otra.

Con un bufido de fastidio, Fred deja la toalla y sale del vestuario sin esperar a Ben.

¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue empeñado en asegurar que está enamorado de Eleonora? Como si fuera verdad, ¿no? A ver, piensa Fred, estuvieron juntos unos meses, sí, terminaron, también, punto y final. ¡Punto y final! ¿Qué no entiende la gente de eso? Y sí, la ha librado de desnucarse en el suelo, pero tampoco es que fuera a dejarla estrellarse en el suelo, por muy poco que la aguante. Además, sería un desperdicio. Es una muchacha realmente guapa. Y sus ojos son realmente especiales. Y tiene un pelo precioso. Y… Vamos, que cualquiera hubiese recorrido medio campo a toda pastilla rozando una bludger para evitar que se matase.

No le apetece hacer deberes, de modo que sube directamente a su dormitorio y se pone el pijama. Cuando aparta las sábanas para ir a dormir, descubre a Duna acurrucada en el centro. El hurón se aparta para dejarlo tumbarse, y luego se acomoda en su pecho y le lame la barbilla con cariño mientras Fred le arrasca detrás de las orejas.

-Tú sí me entiendes, ¿verdad?-le susurra-. Tú sabes que no es verdad. Que a mí ya no me gusta Ellie. Vamos, ni por asomo.

Si Duna supiese hablar, estaría negando de todas las formas conocidas en todos los idiomas posibles. Sin embargo, como el sonido más fuerte que puede emitir es un chillido, decide mostrar su opinión dándole un bocado en el dedo. Y quizá Fred ha captado la idea, porque apaga la lámpara de la mesita de noche y cierra los ojos para dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora: <em>Sí, todos sabemos a lo que se dispone Eleonora… o no, porque la pobre no tiene mucha experiencia en el arte de la seducción y… bueno, mejor no adelanto acontecimientos. Gracias a Lilypotterfever y Emily por sus reviews.

Lo malo de los reviews es que dan mono... ¿please? :3


	9. El accidente

Gracias por los reviews de **mikaelita-cullen**, **Emily** y **Mara**; realmente dan sentido a esto.

Cambiando de tema...

¡Feliz día de los Santos Inocentes! Al menos, en España. Por eso, y porque es el cumple de Freddie, capítulo al canto. Aunque lo que en realidad pegue sea una inocentada de las gordas... En fin. Dejad las bromas para luego y poneos a leer. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><em>El accidente<em>

_Lights will guide you home  
>and ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you  
><em>**Coldplay-Fix you**

Fred procura estar demasiado ocupado explorando la garganta de Naira Smith para no meterse con Eleonora cada vez que la ve durante las dos semanas siguientes. No por nada en especial; simplemente, es que se ha corrido la voz de lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento de quidditch, y la gente tiende a ser muy malpensada. Menos mal que Naira no se preocupa por eso (o, al menos, no da muestras de ello) y confía en él, a diferencia de esos dos traidores que tiene por amigos.

Curiosamente, su nueva táctica funciona. Eleonora lo ignora cada vez con más elegancia cuando lo ve intercambiando fluidos con la Hufflepuff, y ya ni siquiera lo molesta durante los entrenamientos. Aunque Fred no puede evitar tener un ojo puesto en ella por si se cae de nuevo-y también porque durante los últimos días la ha visto hablar con Paul McLaggen durante más tiempo del que considera estrictamente necesario (o sea, nada)-; que el Gryffindor-Ravenclaw está al llegar y no pueden permitirse quedarse sin una de las mejores guardianas que el equipo de los leones ha conocido en toda su historia (o al menos eso es lo se repite a sí mismo hasta la saciedad).

El día del partido despierta media hora antes de lo habitual. Decide bajar a las cocinas a por algo de comer, pero cambia de idea y se queda en la sala común, acariciando a Duna mientras mira fijamente las brasas de lo que anoche era una hoguera cálida y acogedora. Pocos minutos más tarde, sin embargo, oye los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras y gira la cabeza con curiosidad.

_Mierda. Con lo bien que me estaba saliendo._

Eleonora Black se queda tan petrificada como él cuando lo ve; sin embargo, no por eso va a dejar que se salga con la suya. La sala común, como su propio nombre indica, es para todos. De modo que se sienta en el sillón más alejado de Fred, con la barbilla bien alta, y abre el libro que se ha traído.

-¿Ya has terminado el otro?

La muchacha alza la vista, sorprendida. No porque le hable, sino porque su voz no tiene ni rastro del habitual deje de burla.

-Sí; hace semanas-responde.

-¿Acababa bien?

Eleonora lo mira con incredulidad; ¿se puede saber a qué juega ese chaval? ¿La salva de una caída aparatosa, se mete con ella, la ignora durante dos semanas…y ahora se hace el simpático? A Eleonora le gustaría tirarle algo a la cabeza. Aunque suene repetitivo.

-Más o menos.

-¿Cómo?

-Los indígenas morían, el chico encontraba a sus padres y un barco los rescataba. Al final, resulta que hubo una especie de plegamiento espaciotemporal y viajaron a la isla del pasado y a la vez a la del futuro.

Realmente, Fred no pone ningún tipo de atención en lo que dice. Está demasiado ocupado asimilando la forma que tiene de mover las manos cuando explica las cosas, y el brillo en sus ojos propio de quien está hablando de algo que le gusta. Son pequeños detalles que la hacen única. Detalles que, aunque lo niegue, añora. Como también añora las discusiones tontas, las reconciliaciones, las escapadas a la torre de Astronomía por las noches… y toda ella. Cómo le gustaría haberse negado cuando ella expuso sus estúpida lista de "motivos totalmente razonables y aceptables para romper". Pero el daño ya está hecho.

-Alucinante-dice, tras darse cuenta de que Ellie se ha quedado callada-. ¿Y qué estás leyendo ahora?-no puede evitarlo; adora la postura que adopta cuando habla con alguien.

-Poesías.

-¿Poesías?-repite Fred. Conoce a Eleonora lo suficiente para saber que ella no es del tipo de persona romanticona que lee poemas empalagosos.

-Sí. Pero no son cursis-agrega Eleonora rápidamente, como para que quede bien claro-. Mira ésta, por ejemplo:

_Un soneto me manda hacer Violante;  
>que en mi vida me he visto en tal aprieto:<br>catorce versos dicen que es soneto;  
>burla burlando van los tres delante<em>

_Yo pensé que no hallara consonante  
>y estoy a la mitad de otro cuarteto:<br>mas si me veo en el primer terceto  
>no hay cosa en los cuartetos que me espante<em>

_Por el primer terceto voy entrando  
>y parece que entré con pie derecho,<br>pues fin con este verso le voy dando._

_Ya estoy en el segundo, y aún sospecho  
>que voy los trece versos acabando,<br>contad si son catorce, y está hecho._

-Es… curioso-comenta Fred tras oírlo-. ¿Quién lo ha escrito?

-Lope de Vega-responde Eleonora-. Un poeta español.

-¿Español de España?

Eleonora lo mira con una ceja alzada, y ambos se echan a reír. Es increíble cómo pueden pasar de sacarse los ojos a llevarse bien en tan poco tiempo.

-No, español de Argentina, no te fastidia-replica sonriendo.

Se quedan un rato callados; no se les ocurre qué decir. Finalmente, Eleonora vuelve a su lectura, y Fred la observa. Sonríe al verla resoplar repetidas veces porque el mechón de pelo negro que tanto insiste en colocar detrás de su oreja está empecinado en taparle la visión, aunque no dice nada. De alguna forma, en ese silencio se siente más unido a ella que con cualquier conversación.

Ambos pegan un brinco cuando se escucha el jaleo proveniente de los dormitorios. Eleonora suspira y cierra el libro.

-Más te vale coger la snitch-le dice a Fred, caminando hacia el hueco del retrato.

-Más te vale mantenerte sobre la escoba, desequilibrada-replica él con sorna.

-Vale, te debo una-admite Eleonora justo antes de salir de la sala común. Fred se queda unos instantes observando la parte de atrás del retrato, y luego se levanta y baja él también a desayunar. Lo va a necesitar; es el primer partido de la temporada y van a machacar a los Ravenclaw. Sintiéndolo mucho por Lucy, que es realmente una buena cazadora, Ellie es mejor guardiana.

El desayuno se le pasa volando. Observa a Hugo y sus infructuosos intentos de ingerir algo sólido, pero tras unos minutos el pelirrojo se da por vencido y opta por beberse toda la jarra de zumo de calabaza. Fred contiene la risa.

-Venga, chicos-dice Ben, apremiando a los jugadores para que salgan del comedor. Antes de irse, sin embargo, le planta un beso a Lucy, que ya tiene puesta su túnica de quidditch de Ravenclaw, generando risas y varias exclamaciones de "¡No se valen sobornos!" por parte de algunos alumnos.

-Oh, Merlín, oh, Merlín, oh, Merlín-dice Colin, dando saltitos mientras se coloca su túnica de quidditch. Fred sacude la cabeza, divertido. Sí, van a machacar a los Ravenclaws. Seguro. _Siempre que Colin no se haga pis encima de la emoción cuando coja la quaffle._

-Bien, muchachos-dice Ben cuando ya todos se han cambiado-. Los Ravenclaws son buenos, pero nosotros somos mejores, ¿está claro? Y no quiero que porque os llevéis bien con ellos seáis más blandos ni nada por el estilo.

-Aplícate el cuento a ti, _Capitán_-replica Hugo con sorna.

-Sí, a ver si hay huevos de tirarle una bludger a mi prima-agrega Fred.

Todos ríen, incluso Eleonora, muy a su pesar.

-Está bien, bromas aparte. Puede que se ponga a llover, pero eso no importa; hemos practicado incluso con tormentas. Vamos a ganarles, ¿está claro?

-¡Sí!-exclama todo el equipo al unísono.

A las once en punto se colocan todos en un círculo, en cuyo centro están Ben y el capitán de Ravenclaw, Matthew O'Donnell; tratan de ignorar que, como había vaticinado Ben, ha empezado a llover. Se dan la mano con cortesía, aunque evaluándose mutuamente, sus ojos llenos de desafío.

-Y recuerda, sin escoba no se vuela, desequilibrada-le susurra Fred con burla a Eleonora. La muchacha lo fulmina con la mirada, pero justo en ese momento suena el pitido que da comienzo al partido y tiene que dirigirse a los postes de gol.

Fred se queda al margen, buscando la snitch con la mirada y apartándose con impaciencia el flequillo que se le pega en la frente por la lluvia que se intensifica por momentos. Por el rabillo de un ojo, ve a la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Layla Mason, haciendo lo mismo. Y, por el rabillo del otro, a Eleonora parando un lanzamiento. Y nota que empieza a llover con más intensidad.

-…buena parada de la guardiana de Gryffindor, así que la quaffle va para Hugo Weasley, que se la pasa a Creevey, que se la devuelve a Weasley, que tiene que soltarla para esquivar una bludger… au, eso ha tenido que dolerle al cazador de Ravenclaw… la quaffle la coge Weasley; Lucy, quiero decir, de Ravenclaw… esquiva a los tres cazadores de Gryffindor y lanza… ¡Gol! Las águilas marcan su primer tanto del partido: sesenta a diez a favor de Gryffindor.

Es entonces cuando Fred la ve, revoloteando cerca del megáfono del comentarista. Vuela derecho hacia ella, pero la snitch sube hacia arriba. Fred detecta a Layla Mason unos metros por detrás de él, y aferra la escoba con más fuerza, tratando de que la Ravenclaw no le dé alcance. La snitch sigue subiendo, y subiendo…

-¡Vamos!-anima a la escoba, haciéndosele un nudo el estómago al darse cuenta de que Mason lo está alcanzando.

Fred atraviesa una minúscula nube baja y mira alrededor, más empapado que antes y tiritando, buscando la snitch, que parece haberse perdido entre el cúmulo de vapor de agua. Ve a Layla haciendo lo mismo. Y entonces, súbitamente, la Ravenclaw dirige su escoba hacia abajo. Fred la sigue inmediatamente, aunque una parte de él está segura de que está haciendo una finta y en realidad tiene tan poca idea sobre la localización de la pelota dorada como él.

Sin embargo, se lleva una desagradable sorpresa al ver el brillo dorado destellando unos metros por delante de Mason. Se muerde el labio mientras da ánimos mentalmente a su escoba. La snitch adopta una trayectoria horizontal. Y entonces, súbitamente, desaparece entre la lluvia. Mason se detiene y mira alrededor, tan confundida como Fred.

-… Y Creevey vuelve a marcar, quedando el marcador setenta a diez a su favor.

Fred la oye antes de verla, pero no le da tiempo a esquivarla. Todo ocurre demasiado rápido. Nota el impacto de una bludger en la espalda, dejándolo sin respiración y casi tirándolo de la escoba. Fred se las ingenia para mantenerse sobre ella, luchando por introducir aire en sus pulmones; pero descubre, para su horror, que Mason ha reanudado su marcha en busca de la huidiza snitch, y oye los gritos histéricos de Ben desde el otro lado del campo (y también los de… ¿Eleonora? No, seguro que no). Angustiado y dolorido, Fred espolea su escoba para seguir a la Ravenclaw; sin embargo, justo en ese momento, nota un fuerte golpe en un lado de la cabeza y oye un horripilante crujido, y sabe con toda certeza que la pequeña pero peligrosa bola de hierro acaba de fracturarle el cráneo. Fred no grita; aún está demasiado impresionado para hacerlo, y trata de aferrarse a la escoba luchando contra unas repentinas ganas de vomitar y un insoportable dolor.

Sin fuerzas para contener las lágrimas de dolor y rabia que salen de sus ojos, Fred se lleva una mano temblorosa hacia el lugar del golpe; quizá, pese a que cada parte racional de su ser le dice que se acaba de abrir la cabeza, quizá sólo tenga un chichón. Notar la sangre cálida y pegajosa resbalando por su cabeza y empapar su mano le demuestra su error. Fred deja escapar un grito, más de horror que de dolor. En esos momentos no siente nada, no oye nada; ni siquiera puede ver con claridad su propia mano, y lo único que percibe es un borrón de un tono parecido al del vino al final de su brazo. Sólo nota la ropa mojada de agua y sangre que se le pega al cuerpo y lo agobia.

Y entonces, pese a que tiene los ojos abiertos de puro terror, deja de ver el estadio, el cielo y su mano manchada de sangre, y todo lo que percibe son destellos blancos en medio de una negrura inmensa. No es consciente de que su otra mano deja de aferrar el palo de la escoba ni de que ya no está sobre ella; sólo nota un viento furioso y sin dirección fija que agita sus extremidades sin que él pueda hacer nada, y siente que cae, cae, cae…

* * *

><p>Eleonora lo ve todo.<p>

En realidad, lleva todo el partido mirando a Fred por el rabillo del ojo y diciéndose a sí misma que el único motivo que tiene para hacerlo es fulminarlo con la mirada por la broma que le ha hecho al comenzar el encuentro, pero cumple sus funciones de guardiana más o menos bien. Al menos, ha parado cuatro de cinco lanzamientos. Y van ganando setenta a diez. Eso quiere decir que es el momento perfecto para que Fred tenga la decencia de coger la snitch.

Sin embargo, se queda paralizada cuando ve al golpeador de Ravenclaw lanzarle una bludger a Fred. Tanto Ben como Alison intentan impedirlo, pero están demasiado lejos; concretamente, cerca de ella misma, al otro lado del campo. Palidece al ver a Fred aferrándose a la escoba, pero suspira aliviada cuando, tras varios segundos, el muchacho parece recuperarse del golpe (impulsado quizá por los gritos de Ben) y se dispone a seguir a Mason.

El corazón se le para por unos instantes cuando la bludger, que se había alejado de Fred tras golpearle la primera vez, describe un amplio círculo en el aire y se le acerca por un lado. Junto a Ben, grita su nombre, alarmada, tratando de prevenirlo, sin prestar atención a la quaffle que pasa junto a ella y se cuela por el aro central, que en esos momentos representa la menor de sus preocupaciones. Hay un milisegundo entre el momento en que la bludger conecta con la cabeza del muchacho y la sangre empieza a salir del lugar del impacto, en el que Eleonora oye el crujido que produce el golpe, que resuena en el estadio y hace que se le hiele la sangre, y más lo hace verlo tambalearse peligrosamente sobre su escoba. Más pálido de lo que lo ha visto jamás, Fred se palpa la herida con una mano; es entonces cuando parece tomar plena conciencia de lo ocurrido, suelta un grito y cae de la escoba.

Sólo verlo acercarse al suelo a toda velocidad hace reaccionar a Eleonora. Olvidando su posición como guardiana, la quaffle, los aros, el partido y, en general, cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con Fred, Eleonora se dirige hacia él, maldiciendo a su Saeta de Oro por ser tan lenta. Merlín, tiene que cogerlo antes de que dé en el suelo, vamos, tiene que hacerlo, se lo debe, tiene que hacerlo, son más de treinta metros de caída, tiene que cogerlo…

El cuerpo inerte de Fred produce un ruido sordo al dar contra el suelo.

Segundos después, los espectadores comienzan a soltar exclamaciones y señalar horrorizados al inmóvil muchacho. Para ese momento, Eleonora ya ha bajado al suelo y recorre a toda velocidad los metros que la separan de Fred, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Ni siquiera escucha los gritos conmocionados de la multitud; no tienen ninguna importancia para ella, al menos en comparación con la que tiene el buscador de Gryffindor.

El ángulo tan extraño en que ha quedado su pierna izquierda hace intuir a Eleonora que debe de habérsela roto por varios puntos. Parece haberse desencajado el hombro derecho, por no hablar de la mancha oscura que se extiende por su costado oscureciendo su túnica escarlata, ni del hilillo de sangre que sale de su boca. Tiene los ojos azules entreabiertos, brillantes entre la sangre que cubre su cara, pero no parece ser capaz de enfocar la vista ni reconocer a nadie.

Parpadeando para tratar de contener las lágrimas, Eleonora alarga la mano, se la pone en el hombro y lo sacude, primero con suavidad, después con fuerza, dejándose dominar por el pánico cuando él no reacciona.

-Fred…-susurra-. Va, Fred, mírame. No puedes hacer esto… ¡Fred, mírame!-chilla, asustada, pero el muchacho sigue inmóvil. Aterrorizada, Eleonora lo coge con cuidado y lo encierra entre sus brazos, tratando de alguna forma de protegerlo, de evitar que sufra aún más daño. Le acaricia el pelo manchado de sangre-. Lo siento… Te lo debía… Lo siento-increíblemente, sus palabras parecen surtir algún efecto; el muchacho clava los ojos en ella, unos iris azules que no reflejan otra cosa que dolor y confusión-. Vamos, di algo-le suplica-Por favor-añade, recordando esa vieja pelea que se traen casi desde que se vieron por primera vez. Fred sonríe débilmente al oírla, quizá recordándolo también, antes de cerrar los ojos-. No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… Fred... ¡Fred! ¡Fred!

El resto del equipo de Gryffindor, junto con los Ravenclaws, desciende y se acerca corriendo a ellos. Eleonora está llorando abrazada al inconsciente Fred con fuerza, meciéndolo adelante y atrás y susurrándole al oído cosas sin sentido, indiferente a otra conmoción más que la suya propia, con el pelo empapado pegándosele a la cara. Rezando a quién sabe qué dios para que esa diminuta sonrisa del muchacho no haya sido una despedida. Apenas se percata de las expresiones casi tan horrorizadas como la suya de Hugo, Lucy y Ben.

_No está muerto, no está muerto… Si le pasa algo yo me muero... _Por favor, que no esté muerto…__, es lo único que tiene sentido en su mente.

-¡Apartaos! ¡Dejadme paso!-Eleonora alza los ojos llorosos y ve a la señora Hooch acercarse corriendo-. Déjame ver-exige. Eleonora se aparta a regañadientes de Fred, luchando para contener las lágrimas y no abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo de nuevo. Es entonces cuando nota que alguien la abraza a ella por detrás. Se gira y descubre a Jackie; los espectadores también han bajado al terreno de juego.

-Jackie… se la debía…-logra decir entre sollozos-. Es mi culpa.

-Shhh… No, no es tu culpa, has hecho lo que has podido. No te preocupes, Eleonora. Estará bien.

Eleonora siente unos enormes deseos de gritarle que se equivoca, de pegarle por intentar mentirle. ¿Que estará bien? ¿Es que su mejor amiga no tiene ojos en la cara? ¿Acaso le parece que Fred esté saltando y bromeando e irritándola? _¡Se ha abierto la cabeza y a saber cuántos huesos tendrá rotos, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Y mira cuánta sangre!_ ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Mordiéndose el labio para no responder, porque sabe que dirá algo de lo que luego se arrepentirá, vuelve a mirar a la señora Hooch, que ha conjurado una camilla y subido a Fred a ella. La lluvia que ahora arrecia con más fuerza hace que parezca que hay _todavía_ más sangre.

-¿Y el partido?-pregunta O'Donnell.

-¿Ha capturado la snitch?-replica la señora Hooch distraídamente, demasiado concentrada en evitar que Fred se desangre por la cabeza.

-No-responde Layla, que también está pálida-. No quiero que se siga jugando, no es justo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-corrobora Lucy con un hilo de voz, y Ben la abraza de forma protectora.

-El partido se reanudará cuando el señor Weasley esté en condiciones, o en su defecto cuando el equipo de Gryffindor encuentre a alguien para sustituirlo-decreta la árbitro, y agita la varita para que la camilla de Fred empiece a moverse. Eleonora se levanta y, con las piernas temblorosas, echa a andar detrás de la señora Hooch, seguida por el resto de su equipo. Por el rabillo de sus ojos llorosos alcanza a ver a Roxanne Weasley, cuya piel morena ha adoptado un tono amarillento que empeora conforme sigue mirando la sangre que empapa el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, apoyándose en Daniel Nott para evitar caerse al suelo.

Sin embargo, no permiten a nadie pasar a la enfermería mientras la anciana señora Pomfrey se ocupa de Fred. Sin llorar ya, pero temblando más que antes, Eleonora deja que Jackie la abrace y trata de tranquilizarse, para lo cual no ayuda precisamente el que tenga la túnica roja oscurecida con la sangre de Fred. Jackie también se está manchando, pero no le importa; sabe que su amiga lo está pasando mucho peor que ella. Fuera, un trueno les indica que lo que era un chaparrón se ha convertido en una tormenta.

Tras lo que les parecen días, y, sin embargo, en realidad sólo son cuatro horas y treinta y ocho minutos, permiten a los chicos ir a verla. Ni los miembros del equipo ni los familiares de Fred se han movido de ahí. La enfermera decide hacer una excepción con respecto al número de visitas permitidas, de forma que Rose, Albus, Lucy, Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, Ben, Dan, Alison, Colin, Russell, Jackie, Eleonora y Naira entran en tropel a la enfermería.

Eleonora no puede evitar dejar escapar un grito ahogado. Fred yace inconsciente en la cama más alejada de la puerta. Tiene la cabeza envuelta en un grueso turbante de vendajes, y un curioso bulto bajo las sábanas revela que también tiene vendado el tórax. Su pierna escayolada se percibe con el doble de volumen que la otra. Y tiene heridas pequeñas en la cara y los brazos, en las que Eleonora no había reparado anteriormente. Y está pálido. Muy pálido. _Demasiado_ pálido.

-¿Se va a poner bien?-pregunta Roxanne en voz baja, abrazada a Dan y tratando de no llorar. La voz se le quiebra al final.

-Sí, pero necesita descansar-replica la señora Pomfrey-. Tiene que reconstruir los huesos del cráneo y la pierna, y lo más probable es que despierte esta noche, o ya mañana; pero he juzgado conveniente avisar a sus padres de todos modos.

Roxanne asiente y se deja caer en una silla, observando a su hermano mayor. Poco a poco, los demás adolescentes comprenden que la energía que gasten estando de pie no se puede transferir al buscador de Gryffindor por arte de magia, y la imitan. Eleonora apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Jackie, sin apartar los ojos, ahora de un tono entre gris y azulado, de Fred. Ni siquiera siente celos al ver a Naira tomando su mano vendada entre las suyas. Se conforma con saber que va a recobrarse.

Ha sido por su culpa. Ella debía haber cogido a Fred, haber echado a volar en cuanto lo golpeó la bludger por primera vez. O haber volado más rápido. El caso es que se lo debía; Fred la rescató hace dos semanas y ella no ha sido capaz de evitarlo. Y por su estupidez Fred está ahora así. No le importa que la señora Pomfrey esté absolutamente segura de que el muchacho va a recuperarse; eso no cambia que se haya descalabrado por su culpa.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, la señora Pomfrey sólo tiene a Fred en la enfermería, pero ha de admitir que el muchacho da trabajo suficiente para ella y otras tres personas él solito. Ha decidido echar a todas las visitas, incluso a sus padres y hermana, de la enfermería, cuando el chico ha empezado a tener fiebre. No es un incidente relativamente grave; de hecho, Poppy esperaba que su cuerpo reaccionara a la reconstrucción de unos huesos tan delicados de esa forma, pero prefiere darle a Fred tranquilidad para que se recupere. Nunca lo ha vivido personalmente, pero sabe por haberlo visto en sus pacientes que la reconstrucción de los huesos del cráneo tiene merecida fama de ser la más dolorosa de todas debido a la vulnerabilidad del cerebro en esas horas en las que no tiene nada más que piel para protegerse del exterior.<p>

No puede darle un antídoto para la fiebre, por mucho que le gustaría hacerlo; nunca le ha gustado ver a los niños sufrir. Pero sabe que probablemente sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad. De modo que la única opción es quedarse en vela vigilando que la temperatura corporal de Fred se mantenga dentro de unos límites más o menos razonables. No quiere tener que utilizar la poción a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Cuando alguien tiene fiebre, pierde un poco el sentido de la realidad. Especialmente cuando, además de la alta temperatura, se ve sometido a algún sufrimiento adicional, como el dolor de alguna herida. Y, si además tiene treinta y cinco huesos que reconstruir, uno ya pierde toda percepción del mundo exterior.

Conforme la fiebre le sube, Poppy ve lágrimas que surcan las pálidas mejillas del muchacho, acompañadas de débiles sollozos. No puede reprochárselo; debe de estar pasándolo fatal. De modo que remoja la compresa en agua y se la pone de nuevo en la frente; la respiración de Fred se normaliza y suspira, algo aliviado. La enfermera sonríe y abre de nuevo el tratado de medimagia que estaba leyendo, comprobando de vez en cuando que la temperatura del muchacho sea más baja o, al menos, que no aumente.

Empieza a preocuparse realmente cerca de las una de la madrugada. Fred tiene una temperatura corporal de treinta y nueve grados coma siete, y el límite que se ha autoimpuesto para administrarle el antídoto contra la fiebre son cuarenta. El muchacho, que ha empezado a mover los labios horas antes, aunque sin decir nada reconocible, empieza a emitir gemidos de dolor.

-Shhh…-lo acalla Poppy, acariciándole el pelo. Fred aprieta los párpados con fuerza ante el contacto, como asustado por la mano desconocida, e intenta apartar la cabeza, temblando a causa de la fiebre. El movimiento le hace daño en el cuello, y suelta un nuevo quejido.

-Ellie…-dice entonces. Es un susurro apenas audible, pero es la primera palabra inteligible que ha pronunciado desde que entrara a la enfermería. Poppy se pregunta a quién estará llamando. Está segura de que ningún Weasley tiene ese nombre, así que descarta a su familia-. Ellie-repite, y abre un poco sus ojos azules, enrojecidos por la fiebre.

-Shhh. Va, Fred, duérmete-replica ella, aunque no se aventura a tocarlo de nuevo para no asustarlo.

-¿Dónde está?

A Poppy se le rompe el corazón al oír ese tono tan suplicante, tan antinatural en ese muchacho. Y entonces, de repente, recuerda a la joven de cabello negro a la que el año pasado tuvo una noche en la enfermería. Eleonora, se llamaba. Se acuerda también de que precisamente Fred se coló a hurtadillas en la enfermería sólo para estar con ella.

-¿Dónde está Ellie?-repite Fred, con la voz ronca pero obstinada.

-No está aquí, ha ido a dormir-aclara Poppy-. Duérmete tú también.

-No… está asustada-musita el muchacho.

-Está bien, está durmiendo-insiste la enfermera-. No te preocupes.

Fred asiente, inesperadamente convencido, y cierra los ojos para sumirse en un profundo sueño. Para el alivio de la enfermera, después de su breve episodio de delirio (del que probablemente mañana no recordará nada) la fiebre disminuye. Sin embargo, Poppy se queda vigilando al muchacho y asegurándose de que su temperatura no vuelve a subir.

A las cuatro y media decide tomar algo de poción vigorizante; es eso o acabará quedándose dormida. Achaques de la edad. Aunque, cuando está en su despacho, un sonido distinto a la fuerte respiración de Fred le llama la atención, y no puede evitar asomarse a la puerta de la oficina. Al principio, para echar a quien se haya colado, pero luego reconoce a esa muchacha de pelo negro y modales educados llamada Eleonora Black. La misma a la que Fred ha estado llamando apenas unas horas antes. Y la ve sentarse en una silla y quedarse mirando a Fred fijamente.

La enfermera conoce esa mirada. Es la que la gente dedica como si creyera que así se recuperarán antes. Probablemente, el chico no tenga que estar más de una semana en la enfermería, pero eso no quita lo aparatoso del accidente. Después de años atendiendo lesiones de todo tipo causadas por el quidditch, Poppy Pomfrey ya apenas se asusta al verlas, aunque ha de admitir que Fred Weasley ha tenido mucha suerte al caer y que sus huesos son bastante resistentes, y sabe que es normal que los más jóvenes estén impresionados.

Por un momento, duda entre echar a la muchacha o dejarla quedarse ahí. Sabiendo que Fred desea estar con esa chica en particular, decide darles un tiempo para estar a solas y, de paso, descansar ella un poco.

* * *

><p>Fred trata de abrir los ojos. Le duele todo, y no es una metáfora. Se siente como aquella vez que se peleó con Ben en primero, sólo que ahora es cien veces peor. Nota que el dolor está concentrado, sobre todo, en su cabeza, pecho y pierna izquierda, y se pregunta qué habrá pasado. Quizá <em>sí <em>se ha peleado con Ben, después de todo.

Tiene frío. No es mucho, pero continuos temblores lo recorren de arriba abajo. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, nota un calor agobiante que hace que desee quitarse cuanto tiene encima. Pero, aunque siente fastidio ante la indecisión de su cuerpo en lo que a sensaciones térmicas se refiere, principalmente está preocupado. No sabe si está dormido o despierto, pero no ha oído absolutamente nada desde hace un buen rato. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Dónde está _ella_?

Nota que alguien le pone algo frío en la frente, lo cual es de agradecer, ya que su cuerpo está pasando por un intervalo de calor intenso; tiene la piel sudorosa. Trata de abrir los ojos; quiere saber dónde está y con quién, pero el alivio proporcionado por el frescor es un alma de doble filo, y Fred tiene que luchar por no sumirse en un profundo sopor.

Sin embargo, percibe algo que hace que se quede aún más inmóvil. Plas, plas, plas, plas. ¡Pasos! Fred se concentra en el sonido y determina que se alejan. Se siente frustrado; ¿por qué quienquiera que sea se aleja de él? Quizá ha hecho algo que no ha sentado bien, piensa.

Plas, plas, plas. Fred advierte una diferencia entre este sonido y el anterior. La primera es que cada vez estos pasos son más cercanos. La segunda, que pertenecen a una persona diferente. Son más rápidos, más ligeros, aunque su portador arrastra ligeramente los pies, provocando un "psssss, psssss" al rozar el suelo.

Los pasos se detienen cerca, muy cerca de él. Fred sabe que quienquiera que sea lo está observando ahora mismo; esa certeza lo incomoda un poco. ¿Qué aspecto tendrá al dormir? Quizá es como Ben, que parece un enorme osito de peluche, o a lo mejor es como su hermana, que duerme en las posiciones más extrañas que uno se pueda imaginar y con la boca abierta. Fred ruega no parecerse a Rox en ese sentido.

Tras lo que le parece un rato largo y una lucha encarnizada entre su cuerpo cansado y tembloroso y su cerebro también agotado pero curioso, Fred logra abrir los ojos.

Está oscuro. Ve sobre él un alto techo de piedra, del que cuelgan enormes lámparas, y comprende que está en la enfermería. La oscuridad le indica que es de noche. Le escuecen los ojos, como si hubiese estado llorando, aunque no recuerda haberlo hecho. Y, por supuesto, le sigue doliendo todo.

¿Por qué diablos está él en la enfermería? ¿Y el partido? Ben lo va a matar por dejarlos tirados para ir a autolesionarse (porque debe de haber hecho algo de eso…).

-¿Fred?

Con dificultad, Fred gira la cabeza; la nota curiosamente pesada. Mira al portador, o mejor dicho, a la portadora de los pasos ligeros que arrastran los pies, que está sentada en una silla y lo mira con una expresión entre curiosa y culpable.

-¿Ellie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues…-Eleonora parece nerviosa-. Pues… Pasaba por aquí-dice al final.

-Ah-Fred se queda callado-. ¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

De repente, la expresión de la muchacha se oscurece, y sus ojos adoptan un tono azul que Fred conoce. Ha hecho algo por lo que se siente mal.

-Te… te golpeó una bludger. Dos veces. En la espalda y después en la cabeza. Y luego te caíste de la escoba.

-¡Mola!-exclama Fred, aunque las palabras de Ellie bien podrían ser parte de un cuento, porque no remueven absolutamente nada en su cerebro.

Eleonora lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿_Mola_? ¿Tu sabes el susto que me…que nos has dado? ¡Por un momento creía…mos que te habías matado! ¡Y hemos estado _horas_ esperando ahí fuera-señala con la mano la puerta de la enfermería-sin saber si estabas bien o…, o…!

-¿O?-Fred está demasiado cansado y le duele todo para darse cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de los ojos de Ellie.

-¡O si estabas muerto!-exclama ella alzando la voz, y Fred descubre una lágrima bajando por su mejilla-. ¡Tus primos, tu hermana y _todos_ hemos pasado toda la tarde aquí para que ahora llegues y digas que _mola_!

Fred parpadea, sorprendido por la revelación. No creía que él solo movería tantas masas. Aunque se siente culpable por estar haciendo sentir mal a Ellie, sigue sin encontrar una explicación razonable de para qué ha ido a verlo a vete tú a saber qué horas serán, a menos que se cuente como tal el deseo de empeorar su dolor de cabeza (lo que, de ser su hipótesis cierta, Eleonora ha conseguido). Entonces se da cuenta de que ya no es sólo una lágrima o dos; Ellie está llorando abiertamente. Y decide que averiguar la razón de ello es su objetivo primordial.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada-Eleonora aparta la cara para que no siga viendo sus lágrimas.

-Ellie, no cuela.

-No me llames así-replica ella con sequedad. Fred suspira y cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de apartar un nuevo arrebato de dolor intenso de su cabeza-. ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho abre los ojos y descubre que Eleonora se ha limpiado las lágrimas y dignado a volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-Maravillosamente-miente-. ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

Eleonora suspira y se muerde el labio; luego responde:

-Lo siento. Tendría que haberte cogido-Fred la mira sin comprender. ¿De qué está hablando?-. En el partido-aclara ella-. ¿No te…?

-Si no me lo hubieses dicho, no sabría lo que ha pasado-admite el muchacho-. Lo último que recuerdo es estar desayunando.

-Pues…-Eleonora se muerde el labio de nuevo-. Te juro que cuando vi que caías intenté cogerte, pero no llegué y… Lo siento-vuelve a disculparse.

-¿Por qué tendrías que cogerme?-pregunta Fred, extrañado.

-Porque tú me cogiste a mí en el entrenamiento-explica Ellie-. Y te lo debía.

Fred entorna los ojos. Debe de estar soñando. O quizá el golpe del que no recuerda absolutamente nada lo ha dejado tonto. Eleonora Black, que no pide perdón aunque haya hecho algo horrible, no puede estar disculpándose _justo_ cuando no es culpable de nada.

-Oye, no es un contrato ni nada por el estilo-replica-. Te cogí sólo porque estabas cerca-eso no es del todo cierto, pero Ellie no tiene por qué saberlo-, no para que tú me debieses nada.

-Ya, pero…-repone ella-. No sé, es que…

-Déjalo, no tienes ningún argumento válido-replica Fred al ver que no puede continuar. Entonces algo encaja en su mente-. ¿Por eso has venido? ¿Sólo porque te sentías culpable?

-Sí.

De modo que es eso. Todas las posibilidades que se había planteado Fred se rompen, se caen al suelo y son reducidas a cenizas. Y luego pisoteadas por una manada de hipogrifos desbocados. Nada de declaraciones románticas, nada de besos. Nada de tener a Eleonora a su lado de nuevo. Sólo un estúpido sentido de la responsabilidad y una culpabilidad sin fundamento. El muchacho cierra los ojos, porque está seguro de que no será capaz de disimular el profundo pesar que se ha apoderado de su corazón.

Ahora no intenta evitar el sueño. Lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. Porque puede que le duela la cabeza, el brazo, la pierna y todo el cuerpo en general, y que su cuerpo tiemble incontrolablemente, pero prefiere eso antes que enfrentarse a otro tipo de dolor.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Pese a que al final, no me ha salido exactamente como esperaba, el accidente de Fred (pobrecito mío) ha servido para que Eleonora deje de engañarse a sí misma de una vez, aunque intente que Fred no se dé cuenta (y aunque vaya a cagarla, pero eso aún no ha pasado, ejem). Y, sinceramente, he de decir que si alguien me visitara en mitad de la noche para ver cómo estoy arriesgándose a un castigo, no sería tan obtusa, pero Fred tiene fiebre y le duele todo, y admitid que no es el mejor estado para pensar con claridad.

Oh, y otra cosa. El poema que lee Eleonora es uno de mis favoritos, por eso lo he puesto. Adoro a Lope, a Machado y a Quevedo, son tres joyas de la poesía española.

Repito lo de hace unos capítulos, para que no digáis que no os lo he avisado: giro más oscuro de la historia. En el capítulo 12, para ser exactos. De todas formas, también avisaré (si me acuerdo) en los dos siguientes capítulos y en el inicio del que es, para que no podáis decir que os coge de sorpresa. De todas formas, sólo hará falta ser un pelín perspicaz para pillar el asunto. Si creéis que lo tenéis, _please_, no lo pongáis en los reviews, que me estropeáis la intriga que ya de por sí se me da fatal crear. Decid cuando ya sea si os esperabais eso u otra cosa.


	10. Redireccionando

Por adelantado... ¡Que paséis una feliz Nochevieja y una buena entrada de año! Y no os atragantéis con las uvas.

Gracias a **Emily**,** mikaelita-cullen** y **Feorge-Gred** por sus reviews.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Yo también tengo tendencia a enamorarme de los personajes secundarios (mírame, con lo archifamosos que son los hijos del trío y yo haciendo una historia de los niños de George). Sin embargo, el capítulo anterior era enteramente de Fred y Eleonora. Y siento decirte que en este capítulo tampoco salen mucho. Pero prometo que en el siguiente sabremos de Rox y su admirador secreto. Palabrita del niño Jesús (aunque soy agnóstica...). La madre de Naira Smith es Padma Patil. Oh, y la de Russell Finnigan, Lavender Brown, de paso. Respecto a lo del giro oscuro, quería decir que se ve en este capítulo y el siguiente, no en el anterior. Así que no te preocupes. Fijo que lo pillas. Ah, y lo de Albus/Scorpius: ni fu ni fa. Me parecen cucos, pero prefiero a Scor con Lily, la verdad. A Al ya le buscaré novia.

Bueno, y sin más dilación, aquí está el décimo capítulo de la historia. He de admitir que es flipante lo rápido que hago las cosas cuando me gustan.

* * *

><p><em>Redireccionando<em>

_An angel's smile is what you sell.  
>You promise me heaven, then put me through hell<br>Chains of love got a hold on me.  
>When passion's a prison, you can't break free<em>  
><strong>Bon Jovi-You give Love a bad name<strong>

Cuando Jackie se levanta al día siguiente, de lo primero que se da cuenta, aparte de que es temprano y se ha despertado para nada, ya que es domingo y apenas le quedan deberes, es que Eleonora no está en su cama. Se siente tentada de volver a dormirse y quedarse en la cama hasta mediodía, pero decide sacar a la buena amiga que hay en su interior una vez más, de modo que se pone la bata y se dispone a salir del dormitorio.

Recuerda los sucesos del día anterior, y no puede evitar estremecerse al revivir la caída de Fred; ha de admitir que ella fue una de las primeras personas en pensar que se había matado. Se acuerda de que Eleonora apenas podía ponerse en pie cuando la señora Hooch se llevó al muchacho a la enfermería, así como las horas que pasó pegada a ella, convencida de que todo había sido por su culpa. Y la mirada asesina que le dirigió a la señora Pomfrey cuando los echó a todos para que Fred descansase.

Baja las escaleras, esta vez sonriendo. Porque ahora, aunque Eleonora siga negándolo, ya tiene un argumento a su favor: nadie salvo ella, ni siquiera Naira Smith, lloró tanto que los ojos se le quedaron secos.

Entonces descubre a su amiga acurrucada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y dormida, con la cabeza colgando a un lado. Jackie se da cuenta de que Duna, la mascota de Fred, está aovillada en su regazo. Algo preocupada por el cuello de Eleonora, Jackie se acerca a ella y la sacude para despertarla.

-Déjame, no quiero dar Aritmancia…-murmura Eleonora, pero abre los ojos y enfoca a su amiga-. ¿Jackie? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Y tú?-pregunta Jackie a su vez-. ¿Dónde has ido?

-Estaba… paseando-miente ella. Lo cierto es que se ha quedado toda la noche en la enfermería con Fred, incluso después de que él se quedase dormido de nuevo. Pero Jackie no tiene por qué saber eso. Acaricia el lomo del hurón distraídamente para evitar tener que mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

-Paseando-repite la rubia-. Ya.

No se lo cree. Es imposible que Eleonora haya estado sólo paseando. Jackie la conoce, y sabe de sobra que se siente fatal por lo que le pasó a Fred y que está convencida de que fue por su culpa, pero sabe que, si se lo dice, lo único que logrará es que Eleonora se enfade con ella y que no le hable hasta mañana. De modo que se muerde la lengua y le propone subir a dormir.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-coincide Eleonora, y tras echar a Duna de su regazo camina hasta su dormitorio con pies de plomo. Jackie suspira, preguntándose qué hacer, y decide vestirse y pasar la mañana con Russell. De modo que sigue a su amiga, y la observa tumbada en la cama boca abajo, respirando de un modo demasiado ruidoso para convencerla de que está dormida.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Lucy baja al Gran Comedor, busca a Ben con la mirada. Encuentra a su novio desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor rodeado por el resto del equipo. Duda unos instantes antes de acercarse. Sabe que ninguno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw hubiese lanzado esa bludger a Fred de saber las consecuencias de ello (más les vale), pero está segura de que el equipo de quidditch de su primo necesita alguien a quien culpar, y siempre es más fácil cargar con el muerto al adversario. Finalmente, se aventura a ir a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sienta junto a Ben. El muchacho sonríe al verla y le da un beso, y para alivio de Lucy ninguna mirada asesina la taladra.<p>

-Buenos días-la saluda, sus ojos brillantes-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien-responde Lucy, encogiéndose de hombros. Mira al resto del equipo, deteniéndose en su primo Hugo, que devora una magdalena-. Merlín, Hugo, contrólate.

-¡Cuando estoy nervioso como!-se justifica el pelirrojo; Lucy pone los ojos en blanco.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está Fred?-pregunta Ben. Inmediatamente, Colin, Russell, Hugo y Alison alzan la vista, interesados. Y Jackie, que bebe su café a pequeños sorbos junto a su novio, también

-No lo sé-admite Lucy-. Iba a verlo ahora, después de desayunar-y coge un pastelito de la mesa.

De modo que los siete muchachos suben hasta la enfermería cuando se llenan el estómago. Para su alivio, descubren a Fred despierto e incorporado con la espalda apoyada en varias almohadas, charlando con Roxanne, que está sentada en los pies de su cama. El muchacho gira la cabeza, envuelta en un turbante de vendas, con curiosidad, para ver de quién se trata, pero tras escudriñarlos aparta la vista. Lucy cree ver decepción en sus ojos azules.

-¡Hola!-lo saluda Ben, que no se ha enterado de nada, y se sienta en una silla-. ¿Cómo estás?

Fred se encoge de hombros, y suelta un resoplido de disgusto.

-La señora Pomfrey me tendrá aquí hasta el miércoles-responde, malhumorado-. Dice que quiere asegurarse de que mis huesos se sueldan bien-refunfuña en voz baja. Roxanne suelta una risita-. Y tú, cállate.

-Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que pensamos que te habías matado, yo creo que eso es un mal menor-opina Lucy.

Fred la mira con curiosidad.

-No se acuerda de nada-aclara Roxanne con un tono entre fastidiado y divertido. Divertido porque ha tenido que explicarle a su hermano tres veces lo que le pasó hasta que se lo ha creído (sobre todo la parte de Eleonora prácticamente histérica; por algún motivo, Fred es bastante reacio a aceptar que la muchacha estuviese tan preocupada por él); fastidiado, porque ella temió realmente por Fred ayer, y no es justo que él ni siquiera lo recuerde.

-Oh-es todo lo que Ben dice.

-Pues una bludger te arreó en la espalda, y luego en la cabeza, y luego te descalabraste-le informa Hugo haciendo gala de un tacto del que su padre estaría orgulloso.

-Y pospusieron el partido-agrega Russell.

-¿En serio?-inquiere Fred, interesado-. ¿Para cuándo?

-Aún no han puesto fecha-responde Ben-. Pero espero que estés bien para entonces-y le da un golpe suave en el hombro. Fred hace una mueca de dolor y se aparta de él, mirándolo con reproche-. ¡Lo siento! No sabía que te dolía.

Fred pone los ojos en blanco.

-No estáis todos-observa, paseando la mirada por sus compañeros de equipo de nuevo-. ¿Dónde está Ellie?-Lucy se percata de lo mucho que le cuesta a Fred mantener un tono despreocupado.

-Durmiendo-interviene Jackie, hablando por vez primera y despegándose un poco de Russell-. No tengo ni idea de lo que hizo anoche, pero está agotada. Tú no sabrás nada, ¿verdad?-pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

-¿Te crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer cuando me duele todo que salir por ahí a molestar a _esa_ Black?-replica Fred, entornando los ojos-. Por muy tentador que sea, mi salud también es importante, ¿sabes?

Lucy se termina de convencer en ese momento de que su primo no está tan bien como asegura.

* * *

><p>Los días que Fred pasa en la enfermería se pueden contar entre los más aburridos de sus dieciséis (casi diecisiete) años de vida. Sólo ve a sus amigos y familiares por la noche, cuando terminan las clases. Ben sube todos los días a darle los deberes, y de paso le comenta lo que se cuece en el colegio. Así, Fred se entera de que los alumnos de Gryffindor de primero lo consideran una especie de mártir desde el sábado, de que Ellie ha suspendido un examen de Aritmancia y de que Hagrid ha adoptado una nueva mascota, probablemente grande, peluda y potencialmente mortífera.<p>

Sin embargo, aunque se queja hasta la saciedad de lo aburrido que es pasar el día solo, lo cierto es que las largas mañanas en la enfermería le dan tiempo para pensar y reflexionar. Demasiado tiempo; sí, ahí está el problema.

Aún sigue acordándose de lo que le dijo Jackie el domingo: que Eleonora había pasado la noche fuera. ¿Por qué haría algo así? Fred no sabe la hora a la que ella estuvo en la enfermería, pero está seguro de que fueron sólo unos minutos, media hora a lo sumo. Oyó sus pasos; la oyó llegar. Sin embargo, por mucho que busque en su memoria es incapaz de recordar el sonido de los pasos alejarse. Debió de quedarse dormido, agotado como estaba. Pero, ¿qué hizo Eleonora desde que hablaron hasta que Jackie la encontró al día siguiente en la sala común?

Fred se tapa la cara con las manos y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Pensar durante mucho tiempo, y, sobre todo, intentar recordar, ahondar en su memoria tratando de encontrar un recuerdo que sabe que está ahí pero que es inaccesible para él, hace que le duela la cabeza. La señora Pomfrey dice es normal que su cerebro no le permita acceder al recuerdo traumático, que demasiado que se acuerda de cómo se llama y no se ha olvidado de sumar y restar, que no sea tan quejica, y no le preocupa especialmente.

El martes por la noche, la señora Pomfrey, tras examinar detenidamente sus huesos, dictamina que están perfectamente soldados.

-¿Puedo irme?-pregunta Fred inmediatamente, esperanzado.

-No, te irás mañana-replica la enfermera-. ¡Y sin protestas!-añade, al ver que Fred abre la boca para tratar de convencerla. Fred suelta un bufido y ve a la señora Pomfrey ir a su despacho.

Mira el reloj y cierra los ojos de nuevo, tratando de expulsar el dolor de su cabeza. Son las ocho y media; Ben ya debería de estar ahí. Aunque Fred suele decirle que empieza a parecerse a su madre, le agradece muchísimo, a él y a todos los que han ido a visitarle, que le den algo de charla, alguna forma de distraerse. Y, sobre todo, a través de preguntas disimuladas y aparentemente indiferentes, averiguar qué es de Eleonora. Y por qué no ha ido a verlo.

_Como si te debiera algo_, dice una vocecilla en su cabeza. _Lo que tenía que hacer, ya lo hizo. Se sentía culpable porque te descalabraras y te pidió perdón; ya no tiene nada más que hablar contigo. _

_Pero todos han venido_, le replica Fred, desafiante. _Y, le guste o no, estamos en el mismo equipo. Lo mínimo que podría hacer es presentarse con los demás, aunque no se digne a decir nada._

_A lo mejor_, susurra la malévola voz_, a lo mejor es que sólo vino a verte por la noche porque le avergonzaba que la vieran hablar contigo. No sería extraño; has sido realmente irritante con ella._

_Pero es así como funciona. Uno insulta, el otro se defiende. Y a mí me gusta. Y a ella también, porque si no me ignoraría_, trata de argumentar Fred, tratando de no alarmarse.

_Ella ha cambiado. Lo sabes. Y temes que haya dejado de gustarle esa forma tuya de expresar afecto._

Fred se gira hasta quedar boca abajo y hunde la cara en la almohada, con la esperanza de asfixiarse. No puede ser. Nadie cambia tanto de la noche a la mañana. Eleonora simplemente está ocupada, no puede ser tan cruel como para ignorarlo así, tan repentinamente. Es la única explicación posible (o en la que menos le duele pensar).

-¿Me puedo sentar?

Fred desentierra la cabeza y ve a Lucy, de pie junto a su cama, mirándolo algo preocupada.

-Sí-responde, y se da la vuelta para quedar boca arriba. Entonces se percata del montón de libros que ha aparecido de la nada en la mesita de noche-. ¿Y eso?

-Tus deberes-responde su prima lacónicamente-. Ben está castigado por no sé qué relacionado con un escarbato, así que me ha pedido que te los traiga.

-Me gustaría ver qué ha hecho-comenta Fred. Lucy se encoge de hombros.

-¿Cuándo te dejará salir la señora Pomfrey?

-Mañana.

-Eso está bien-Lucy se sienta cerca de sus pies, pero rehúsa mirarlo a los ojos-. Por cierto… creo que hay algo que te interesaría saber.

-Ilumíname-replica Fred, sarcástico. Lucy lo mira como preguntando: "¿Estás seguro?"-. Va, Lu. Suéltalo ya.

-Vale… el caso es…-Lucy se muerde el labio y trata de esconder la cara, que se ha encendido sin razón aparente, tras su bufanda azul y plateada-. Esto… Um… Eh...

-Si intentas mostrarme todos los ruiditos inútiles que pueden hacerse con la boca, mejor no te molestes-dice Fred, exasperado por el contraste entre la cantidad de sonidos y la de información aprovechable que emite su prima-. ¿Tan malo es?

-Eleonora Black y Paul McLaggen están saliendo-dice Lucy de un tirón.

Durante unos momentos, la enfermería se queda totalmente en silencio. Luego…

-¿Que ese gorila QUÉ?-exclama Fred, levantando la voz y sobresaltando a Lucy-. ¿Cómo se atreve a acercarse a ella? Lo voy a matar, y luego me haré un bocadillo con su carne, y como vuelva a verlo cerca de Ellie lo…

-Fred, te acabo de decir que están _juntos_, no que él la haya violado ni nada por el estilo-lo interrumpe Lu, que ha retrocedido ante el repentino arranque de furia de su primo.

-Es coña, ¿verdad?-pregunta Fred, aunque la voz le tiembla. La vocecilla desdeñosa de su cabeza le susurra un _Te lo dije_ malicioso. Lucy se muerde el labio-. Dime que estás de broma-no puede evitar que su voz sea suplicante. Su prima lo mira a los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

Al menos de momento, Fred no recuerda absolutamente nada del accidente por el que lleva cuatro días en la enfermería, pero está entera, absoluta y completamente convencido de que debió de dolerle un millón de veces menos que _esto_. No le cabe en la cabeza que Eleonora, su Ellie, la niña lista y mordaz a la que nunca soportaba, la adolescente hermosa que le devolvió el beso con furia durante aquel castigo, la mujer con la que se escapó tantas veces del castillo para hacer el amor a escondidas, esté con otro. _Por eso no ha venido_, comprende de repente. _No quiere que la gente siga insinuando que estamos juntos._ De alguna forma, sabe que se lo ha buscado. Si él hubiese hablado con ella antes, si le hubiese dicho seriamente lo que siente por ella, en lugar de llamarla por ese apelativo que tanto odia y meterse con ella por los pasillos cada dos por tres, quizá, _quizá_ hubiese tenido una segunda oportunidad. Ahora sólo le queda ver cómo ella se pasea de la mano de otro por los jardines del castillo y se besuquean en la sala común. _Con McLaggen_, piensa con una furia provocada por los celos.

-Fred…-oye a Lucy llamándolo con dulzura, aunque le parece que está muy lejos-. ¡Fred!

Lo coge de los hombros y lo sacude para hacerlo volver a la realidad. Fred parpadea, luchando por no ahogarse en la marea de sentimientos dolorosos y confusos que lo recorre por dentro poniendo patas arriba cada rincón de su mente, y sus ojos azules logran enfocar a su prima.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien? Te has quedado como ido…-explica la muchacha. Fred baja la vista-. Oh, Fred-suspira-. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Fred alza la cabeza para enfrentar a su prima, y con la mirada fija en un punto situado bajo su barbilla dice en tono monocorde:

-No lo sientas. Me da igual.

Lucy frunce el ceño. No puede creerse que, después de todo lo que ha pasado, Fred intente seguir negando lo innegable. Empieza a comprender por qué Eleonora tiene la costumbre de pegarle cada dos por tres.

-Fred, no te da igual, y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué me lo has dicho?-pregunta él, en parte para cambiar de tema. Por primera vez en su vida, entiende a lo que se refiere su padre cuando dice que la ignorancia hace la felicidad.

-Bueno, pensé que sería mejor que lo supieras de antemano en vez de encontrártelos de sopetón-explica Lucy-. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás muy pálido.

-De maravilla-responde Fred con voz neutra. Aún sin mirarla, coge el libro que hay en la cima del montón que su prima le ha traído y lo abre-. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que hacer deberes.

Lucy lo observa con tristeza. Aunque es un buenísimo mentiroso, ni siquiera Fred puede evitar que la verdad se pinte en sus ojos. De modo que se levanta, le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la enfermería en silencio.

* * *

><p>Si Eleonora es completamente sincera, aún no está segura de cómo exactamente ha acabado en esa butaca de la sala común besándose con Paul McLaggen. Y lo que es más importante: por qué ha dejado pasar que tirase a Fred de la escoba en las pruebas de quidditch.<p>

Bueno, en realidad, sí lo sabe, lo que no entiende es qué demonios pasa con su cabeza. Merlín, ella está enamorada de Fred desde mucho antes de que se besaran por vez primera; de hecho, no está segura de en qué momento el muchacho dejó de parecerle un crío irritante y comenzó a adorar en secreto (tan en secreto que sólo lo sabía su subconsciente) su insolencia.

Cree que todo empezó el lunes, cuando volvía a la sala común y decidió pasar por la enfermería. Sólo para asomarse y asegurarse de que Fred estuviese bien. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en el cuarto piso, vio que McLaggen se había quedado atascado en uno de los escalones falsos. Riéndose para sí, ella lo había ayudado. Y él le había pedido que la acompañase a la sala común. Eleonora quiso negarse, pero cuando decidió hablar se encontró los labios de él sellando los suyos propios. Y entonces él se lo propuso. Y Eleonora, cuyo cerebro estaba de paseo (probablemente, en algún lugar cercano a la enfermería), dijo que sí sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, pero sabe que hará daño a Paul si se lo dice. _Ey, tengo que comentarte que no quiero seguir contigo porque quien realmente me gusta es Fred Weasley_. No, no sería una conversación agradable. Además, la inquieta el no haber visitado a Fred ni una sola vez desde la primera noche que el muchacho pasó en la enfermería, pero es que Paul parece quererla para él sólo. Y pensar en Fred hace que le surja otro pensamiento.

Eleonora sólo ha besado a otra persona en su vida (sin contar aquel pico que le dio una vez un compañero de clase cuando tenía siete años), y ése es Fred. Y quizá no sea lo más correcto, pero no puede evitar comparar. Es cierto que los besos de Paul denotan bastante más experiencia que los de su ex novio, pero Eleonora añora la fuerza y la picardía que imprimía Fred cada vez que sus labios se juntaban. Era como comunicarse con él, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. En cambio, tiene la impresión de que Paul la besa casi con desgana, de tanta dulzura como muestra. O quizá es ella la que se mueve por inercia sin poner ningún interés.

* * *

><p><em>-Te voy a matar-le aseguró Eleonora en cuanto Stewart cerró la puerta para dejarlos solos.<em>

_-¿A mí?-inquirió Fred, acercándose a ella para coger el trapo que la profesora le había dado-. ¿Y eso?_

_-Por tu culpa, imbécil, estoy castigada, y van a escribir a mis padres._

_-¿Mi culpa? ¿Te recuerdo quién ha reventado el caldero?-replicó Fred, arrancándole un trapo de las manos con brusquedad._

_-¡Has puesto todas mis cosas rosa chicle!-protestó Eleonora-. ¡No esperarías que me quedase sin hacer nada!_

_-No sería mala idea-replicó Fred-. Así, al menos no estaríamos castigados-aunque no parecía molesto por el castigo en sí, sino por su compañera._

_Eleonora se quedó callada, viendo cómo el muchacho tarareaba una canción y se iba a la mesa más cercana. Rabiosa, se acercó a la contigua y empezó a frotar la madera intentando quitar la mancha azul brillante de la poción. Durante unos minutos, sólo se oyó el ruido de los trapos, interrumpido por algún resoplido o la salpicadura del agua cada vez que tenían que enjuagarlo._

_Eleonora observó, satisfecha, su mesa inmaculada. Se acercó hasta donde habían puesto el cubo, en el centro de la clase, pero descubrió, para su sorpresa, que no estaba ahí._

_-¡Weasley!-tronó. Fred, que en ese momento limpiaba uno de los bancos, alzó la cabeza._

_-Dime, mi vida-replicó en tono sarcástico. Sus ojos azules relucieron con malicia._

_-¿Dónde has puesto el cubo?_

_-Me lo he traído aquí; no me apetece tener que estar moviéndome todo el rato, cariño mío._

_-Ya-ignorando sus intentos de enternecerla (o quizá de enervarla aún más, no estaba muy claro), Eleonora se acercó a él y cogió el cubo de agua, que gracias a un hechizo se rellenaba y mantenía el agua limpia para, al menos, ahorrarles tener que ir a cambiarla cada dos por tres. Eleonora tenía que admitir que había sido todo un detalle de su profesora de Pociones. Se lo llevó a la otra punta del aula con ella y se dispuso a limpiar otra mesa-. Pues yo también lo necesito-anunció en voz alta._

_Concentrada en su trabajo, no se dio cuenta de que el otro susurro del trapo había cesado. Sólo cuando, tras casi media hora, se acordó de remojar el suyo y oyó el silencio, alzó la vista por encima de la mesa para ver dónde estaba Fred, y lo más importante, si estaba o no haciendo su trabajo. Eleonora no pensaba fregar todo ella sola, no señor. Para su sorpresa, el último lugar en que había visto a Fred estaba vacío. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, y miró alrededor; no estaba por ningún lado._

A lo mejor se ha escaqueado_, pensó. _Bien, pues fregaré mi mitad y le diré a Stewart que se ha largado.

_De modo que se dispuso a enjuagar el trapo; pero, para su sorpresa, descubrió que el cubo no estaba junto a ella. Se giró en redondo, sin éxito alguno en localizarlo._

_-¿Buscas esto?_

_Eleonora se dio media vuelta para encontrarse a Fred Weasley a medio metro de ella, con el cubo en la mano y una expresión francamente preocupante en el rostro. Eleonora comprendió que debía de haber estado escondiéndose bajo las mesas para evitar que ella lo viera._

_-Dámelo-ordenó, tendiendo el brazo._

_-¿Y si no me da la gana?-replicó Fred, sonriendo con malicia, y alejó el cubo del alcance de Eleonora._

_-Weasley… o me lo das o te juro que…_

_-¿O qué? ¿O qué, Ellie?_

_Eso era demasiado. Enfadada, Eleonora le dio un puñetazo en el hombro._

_-Fred, DÁ-ME-LO-exigió, dando un paso hacia él y separando las sílabas-. Ya._

_Fred suspiró._

_-Está bien, si insistes…-Eleonora tendió el brazo, satisfecha, pero Fred tenía otros planes. Alzó el cubo por encima de sus cabezas y se lo vació encima enterito-. Aquí tienes._

_Hubo un segundo en que Eleonora no fue capaz de reaccionar. Se estaba quedando helada; en pleno diciembre, en las mazmorras y chorreando agua, empezó a tiritar. Se apartó el pelo empapado de la cara y miró a Fred con odio._

_-Corre-le aconsejó-. Si aprecias en algo tu vida._

_La sonrisa de Fred era tan grande que casi no le cabía en el rostro._

_Echó a correr por toda la clase, dejando el cubo en una de las mesas con un ruido metálico. Su risa resonó por la mazmorra. Eleonora, que no corría tanto como él pero (_obviamente_) tenía el doble de cerebro, se las ingenió para dejarlo atrapado entre la pared del aula y dos mesas (una de ellas, con el caldero de agua, que se había rellenado solo, aún encima). La muchacha sonrió con placer vengativo, cogió el cubo y se lo echó por encima igual que él acababa de hacer con ella. Empapado, Fred sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de la cara, salpicando a Eleonora, y la miró con tal fiereza que la muchacha hubiese retrocedido de no ser por su deseo de imponerse a él, de ser la más orgullosa de los dos._

_-Te vas a enterar-siseó._

_Por primera vez, su tono hizo sentir a Eleonora algo parecido al temor. No es que tuviese miedo de Fred Weasley (ni mucho menos), pero sabía que era jodidamente ingenioso cuando de revanchas se trataba. Echó a correr, oyendo los cercanos pasos de Fred por detrás._

_Derecha… no, ahí estaba él. Izquierda… mierda, había puesto dos mesas para bloquear su huida. Eleonora se encontró encerrada en una trampa parecida a la que ella había hecho caer al muchacho. Pegó la espalda a la pared y lo miró desafiante, sin dejar que su expresión demostrase lo idiota que se sentía; seguía empapada, pero correr la había ayudado un poco a entrar en calor. Miró alrededor de nuevo, buscando una vía de escape, pero la única que había estaba bloqueada por Fred._

_Antes de que se diera cuenta, el muchacho avanzó hacia ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros; de haber querido, Eleonora podría haber contado las pecas que tenía bajo su empapada piel morena. Sin embargo, un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el agua helada la recorrió de arriba abajo, y la muchacha se pegó aún más a la pared._

_-No te acerques-le advirtió a Fred._

_-No me digas que ahora te doy miedo-replicó él con sorna, sonriendo._

_-Mira, déjate de tonterías y…-empezó Eleonora, empujándolo para que se apartara, pero Fred le sujetó las muñecas y las guió hacia la pared, de forma que quedaron por encima de su cabeza._

_Inexplicablemente, se sentía turbada por la cercanía del muchacho. Eleonora nunca había temido a Fred; lo detestaba, sencillamente. Pero nunca había sentido nada parecido a ese escalofrío que, no obstante, hacía que le ardiese la piel. Sobre todo sus muñecas. Intentó liberarse, sin éxito; Fred tenía más fuerza que ella, y apenas se inmutó por sus esfuerzos. Inmovilizada y sin muchas posibilidades para escaparse, Eleonora no pudo más que observarlo, fijarse en el contraste de su piel morena con sus inmensos ojos azules, las gotas de agua que caían desde su pelo castaño…_

_-Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías?_

_Eleonora se obligó a interrumpir su exploración de los rasgos de Fred para escuchar cómo la insultaba._

_Fred la estaba viendo como nunca antes. Su pelo negro se pegaba a sus mejillas pálidas, y sus ojos habían adoptado un tono cobrizo que no recordaba haber visto antes en ellos. Lo miraba desafiante, con las manos cerradas en puños, y, sin embargo, a Fred lo invadió una profunda ternura al ver lo pequeña y vulnerable que parecía, ahí, empapada, casi una cabeza más baja que él, con sus expresivos ojos. Incluso a pesar de su jersey, Fred pudo percibir fácilmente que tenía_ bastante_ frío._

_-Tú eres un completo imbécil y no te lo digo día sí y día también-replicó Eleonora, sin amedrentarse. Fred apretó los puños alrededor de sus muñecas, lastimándola-. Me haces daño. Suéltame._

_-No._

_Eleonora trató de soltarse con más ímpetu; definitivamente, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación, y la asustaba la forma en que la miraba el muchacho, con un brillo irreconocible en la mirada. Pero, a la vez, se sentía segura a su merced. Asustada y segura a la vez. Curioso, desde luego. Se debía de estar volviendo loca._

_-Fred, suéltame-le pidió. Algo en su interior se removió, susurrando que no era eso lo que deseaba realmente._

_Por un momento, Eleonora creyó que Fred le había hecho caso por primera vez en su vida. Desde luego, dejó de hacer tanta fuerza con las manos, permitiendo que sus muñecas pudieran relajarse. Una fracción de segundo después, sin embargo, lo que Eleonora sintió fueron los labios del muchacho, húmedos y calientes, luchando con fiereza contra los suyos._

_Al principio, intentó apartarse. Sin embargo, Fred la tenía arrinconada contra la pared, sujetándole los brazos, así que no tenía escapatoria. Eleonora estaba ahora realmente asustada. Pero no de Fred, sino de ella misma. No se reconocía. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Ella odiaba a Fred Weasley y Fred Weasley la odiaba a ella, eso estaba claro. Entonces... ¿qué hacía aprisionándola, arrebatándole la respiración…robándole un beso? ¿Robándole su primer beso en condiciones?_

_Entonces notó algo más que los labios de Fred. Notó su lengua tratando de abrirse paso y a la vez explorando cada recoveco de sus labios._

_Y se abandonó al beso. Relajó la mandíbula y dejó a Fred explorar su boca, juguetear con su lengua, tratando de que la suya le molestase lo menos posible. Cálidos escalofríos la recorrían de arriba abajo. Merlín, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Decidió que no le importaba cuando Fred se separó de ella medio segundo, el tiempo justo para que pudieran coger aire, y sonrió cuando notó que mordía su labio inferior._

_Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que, si quería huir, ahora era el momento. Fred parecía haberse olvidado de sujetarla para que no se le escapara; tenía una mano en su cintura y otra enredada en su cabello mojado._

_Pero Eleonora no huyó. Rodeó el cuello de Fred con los brazos, cerró los ojos y trató de pegarse a él lo más posible; sentía que toda distancia era un problema. Quería a Fred junto a ella; quería que Fred fuese una parte de ella._

_No supieron cuánto duró el beso. Sólo que, cuando se dieron por satisfechos, Eleonora resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y Fred se dejó caer junto a ella. Se miraron y se echaron a reír._

_Realmente debían muchas explicaciones al otro._

* * *

><p>Fred va solo a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando sale de la enfermería. Realmente, no le apetece ir; sabe que inevitablemente se encontrará con Naira, y no le apetece tenerla toda la hora enroscada alrededor de él. Aprecia a la chica, de verdad; pero no sabe cómo va a terminar con ella. La última (y única) vez que rompió con alguien, fue la otra persona la que expuso su decisión. Él sólo tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo. Duda mucho que Naira vaya a mostrarse pacífica, y no sabe muy bien por qué ha abandonado la enfermería si probablemente va a volver en cero coma.<p>

Como había supuesto, la Hufflepuff está ahí, con sus compañeras (no amigas; Fred sabe que no le caen lo que se dice bien). En cuanto lo ve, Naira corre hacia él y le planta un beso en los labios. Fred se lo devuelve con desgana; espera que coja las indirectas. Luego se acerca a Hagrid, que en esos momentos sale de detrás de su cabaña.

-¡Eh, Hagrid!-lo saluda, sonriendo. Es difícil no hacerlo con el semigigante cerca.

-¡Vaya, chico!-exclama el guardabosques, dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que Fred teme por sus huesos recientemente recompuestos-. Veo que estás mejor. ¡Menudo susto nos diste!

Fred pone los ojos en blanco. ¡Si ni siquiera se acuerda! No es necesario que la gente lo mire como si fuese una especie de semidios.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunta, ilusionado.

Hagrid sonríe, y se dirige a toda la clase para anunciar, radiante de alegría:

-¿Os acordáis de los escregutos de cola explosiva? ¡Han tenido crías!

Fred se arrepiente al instante de haber preguntado.

Cuando termina la hora, Fred alcanza a Naira, que sube de vuelta al castillo. La coge del codo y la aparta del camino para evitar oídos indiscretos.

-Fred, ¿qué pasa?

-Esto…-Fred se muerde el labio. Lamenta lo que va a hacer, de verdad que sí; Naira es realmente muy buena persona, después de todo, y él no quiere hacer daño a nadie. Pero no le queda más remedio-: Naira, he estado pensando que… bueno, que creo que deberíamos… esto…

-Me estás dejando-no es una pregunta. Fred la mira boquiabierto; luego asiente con la cabeza. La muchacha aparta la vista, tratando de ocultar sus ojos anegados en lágrimas-. Ya lo sabía.

-¿Lo sabías?-repite Fred, extrañado.

-Tú no me querías a mí. Nunca me has querido. Lo único que buscabas era una sustituta de ella, y pensaste que yo serviría.

Fred se siente realmente mal; había esperado que la muchacha le gritase, pero no eso. No quiere hacer llorar a Naira, no se lo merece.

-Oye, yo… lo siento. No te he usado ni…

-Sí lo has hecho-lo contradice ella, y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos. Una lágrima desciende por su mejilla-. No con intención de herirme, pero lo has hecho. Y, ¿sabes? La culpa es mía. Por pensar que realmente podría sustituirla.

Fred no sabe qué decir; es tan sincera que ya lo ha dejado todo dicho por él.

-Realmente, Naira, eres una persona genial-balbucea; tiene la impresión de que son las palabras más vacías que ha dicho en su vida y, sin embargo, lo piensa de verdad-. Seguro que hay por ahí alguien mejor que yo.

Naira sonríe y parpadea para evitar que nuevas lágrimas escapen de sus ojos.

-Supongo que lo habrá. Sabes… realmente te quiero. Pero ella llegó antes. Y yo creí que podía hacer que la olvidaras.

-Lo siento-murmura Fred de nuevo.

Naira lo abraza con fuerza.

-Bueno, de alguna forma, ha estado bien-comenta, y se limpia las lágrimas-. Me voy, llego tarde.

Fred la ve alejarse. Se muerde el labio, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por haberla hecho llorar. Sin embargo, sonríe tras unos minutos.

Siente que está redireccionando su vida. Aunque no tiene ni la menor idea del rumbo que está tomando. Sólo espera que acabe llevándole hasta Ellie.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Quería mostrar el primer beso de estos dos, así que voilà!

Feorge-Gred tachó a Naira Smith de zorra en un review. No os confundáis, lo que pasa es que está enamorada de Fred, y tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad para conquistarlo. Pero ha sabido ver que tenía la lucha perdida y ha dejado el camino despejado; seguro que encontrará a alguien que la quiera (y cuando digo seguro, es que lo voy a hacer). En un par de capítulos os puedo asegurar con absoluta certeza que odiaréis mil veces más a otro/a personaje/a (?).

Y repiiiito, aunque peque de pesada. El capítulo 12… (música de película de miedo).

En fin, volviendo al capítulo presente... ¿Qué os ha parecido?


	11. Celos, muchos celos

Pensaba subir el capítulo mañana o pasado, pero me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento en el hospital y necesito urgentemente hacer algo.

Muchas gracias a **mikaelita-cullen** y **Emily** por sus reviews.

Y **Emily**, lo de James era una idea que tenía en mente, pero que se quedó en eso, una cosa vaga e imprecisa pululando por mi cabeza. No obstante, quizá lo use más adelante... o sea, que te he hecho un lío._Sorry_. Por cierto, en este capítulo se avanza mucho con el tema de Rox, así que supongo que te gustará. O eso espero. :)

* * *

><p><em>Celos, muchos celos<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see<br>you belong with me.  
>Standing by and waiting at your back door.<br>All this time how could you not know baby  
>you belong with me, you belong with me<em>  
><strong>Taylor Swift-You belong with me<strong>

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me apetece, y punto.

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas la estrecha-Paul la abraza y mete la mano por debajo de su jersey.

-¡Que no!-exclama Eleonora, enfadada, apartándose de él y poniendo su jersey bien. Varias personas los miran.

-A ver, explícame el problema.

-El problema es, sencillamente, que no quiero, Paul-responde Eleonora, manteniéndose fuera de su alcance, por si acaso.

Llevan varios días con la misma discusión. Eleonora tiene la ligera impresión de que lo único que quiere Paul de ella es su cuerpo. Y no es una metáfora. Desde que están juntos, el muchacho prácticamente no ha hecho más que meterle mano e insinuarse. Eleonora empieza a estar harta. Está intentando que su relación, ya de por sí abocada al fracaso, se mantenga a flote, y él sólo lo estropea.

No se ha olvidado de Fred, claro que no. Lo que pasa es que no ha hablado con él desde que fue a verlo a la enfermería después del partido de quidditch, ni él con ella tampoco, ni siquiera para insultarla; y de eso hace ya cuatro semanas. Sabe que ha roto con Naira Smith porque se lo ha dicho Jackie (y porque, sobre todo desde el primer partido de quidditch, está más pendiente de Fred de lo que está dispuesta a reconocer), y no puede evitar sonreír por ello; pero también se ha dado cuenta de que Fred lleva alicaído desde que salió de la enfermería. Ni siquiera ha bromeado en los entrenamientos de quidditch. Por qué será.

Eleonora baja al campo de quidditch para el entrenamiento. Ya ha entrado diciembre, y el tiempo frío y lluvioso es realmente un asco. El sábado pasado tuvieron el partido contra Ravenclaw, ése que habían cancelado por el accidente de Fred. Ganaron por diez escasos puntos; Eleonora apenas paró ningún gol porque se pasó el encuentro vigilando a Fred, a los golpeadores y a las dos bludgers (aunque Ben sigue insistiendo en que fue porque no valora lo suficiente el deporte y ha decidido establecer un nuevo horario intensivo de entrenamientos para todo el equipo). Al final, el muchacho atrapó la snitch ante las narices de Mason, dándoles una victoria muy raspada.

Se encuentra a Fred vistiéndose cuando entra; no hay nadie más. Eleonora se cambia en el cubículo de al lado y sale para sentarse en un banco, jugando con la quaffle distraídamente y tratando de ignorar al muchacho, que se ha puesto a jugar con la snitch, dejándola volar y atrapándola cuando está a punto de alejarse demasiado. Eleonora piensa que es un presuntuoso y se contiene con todas sus fuerzas para evitar soltar un resoplido. Sin embargo, una parte de ella se plantea lo ridículo de taparse por el mero hecho de que Fred esté mirando; tampoco es que vaya a ver nada que no haya visto ya, piensa.

Cuando Ben llega, varios minutos más tarde, y los encuentra juntos, callados y sin sacarse los ojos, adopta una expresión propia de alguien a quien le ha tocado la lotería; no lo dice, por supuesto (quién sabe cuánto durará), pero ni siquiera riñe a Russell por llegar tarde, y viene y va por el vestuario silbando entre dientes.

-Bien, chicos-empieza, cuando llegan todos los jugadores-. Sé que no es el mejor tiempo para jugar, pero cabe la posibilidad de que tengamos que jugar contra Slytherin en estas condiciones. De modo que quiero que os esforcéis todo lo que podáis, ¿de acuerdo?

Los seis sueltan un quejido cuando un ensordecedor trueno hace retumbar el suelo.

* * *

><p>Fred apenas mira a Eleonora. Se siente increíblemente incómodo en su presencia; es como si viera un juguete del que jamás se separaba de pequeño, pero se lo hubiese regalado a otra persona y no pudiese tenerlo. Sólo que, para él, Eleonora es muchísimo más valiosa que Creb, su hipogrifo de peluche. Y él no se la ha puesto en bandeja a McLaggen. Al menos, espera no haberlo hecho con su estupidez.<p>

Es por eso por lo que no quiere estar cerca de ella. Lleva ya cuatro semanas sin dirigirle la palabra, y opina que tal logro merece la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Por lo menos. Porque aunque su parte más racional le dice que cuanto más se acerca a ella, más daño le hace ver que está con McLaggen, lo cierto es que también le duele verlo de lejos; vamos, que sufre de todas formas.

En realidad, Fred no tendría inconveniente alguno en arrinconarla contra una pared y besarla como si se fuera a acabar el mundo igual que la primera vez; le importan más bien poco McLaggen y su complexión gorilesca (de hecho, estaría encantado de tener un motivo para partirle su cara de idiota), pero lo que teme es que Eleonora lo rechace. Porque eso sería como una puñalada mortal.

-Joder, qué buen día hace-comenta Hugo irónicamente cuando salen al campo empapado. Una nube de vapor de agua sale de su boca mientras habla.

Fred, en cambio, se queda quieto, mirando al cielo gris, indiferente a la lluvia que le cae en la cara. Algo curioso está pasando en su mente.

-Como cuando me caí-replica con calma. Hugo lo mira sorprendido.

-¿No decías que no te acordabas?

-No me acuerdo-aclara Fred-. Pero… no sé. Llovía, ¿a que sí?

Hugo asiente. Ben da la señal de que monten en sus escobas, de modo que Fred se dedica a dar vueltas alrededor del campo, buscando la snitch, indiferente al juego de sus compañeros. Salvo a las bludgers. Todavía le duele todo cuando recuerda la primera noche que pasó en la enfermería.

Entonces, de repente, el sonido de un horripilante crujido llega a su mente. No, no llega a su mente. _Procede_ de ella. Fred se aferra a la escoba con más fuerza, asustado. Instintivamente, se lleva una mano a un lado de su cabeza, y por unos instantes está seguro de que la va a encontrar empapada de sangre. Sin embargo, cuando la mira, lo único que ve es agua. Y entonces comprende que eso debió de haber pasado en el partido. No lo recordaba y se había resignado a no hacerlo… pero es horrible. O, al menos, por esa escasa impresión de lo ocurrido que ha tenido.

-¡FRED! ¡APÁRTATE!

Fred vuelve bruscamente al presente, y ve una bludger volando a toda velocidad hacia él. Sobresaltado, agacha la cabeza, esquivando la pelota de hierro por unos milímetros. Ben la manda al otro lado del campo de un mamporro y se acerca a él, preocupado.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha dado?

-No-responde Fred, pálido. No tanto por la bludger que acaba de pasar rozándolo como por ese crujido y la sensación pegajosa de sangre que su cerebro está empeñado en mostrarle una y otra vez-. Es sólo… creo que recuerdo algo.

Ben lo comprende; entorna los ojos y se muerde el labio.

-Si quieres… baja a las gradas y míranos desde ahí, o…

-No, estoy bien-miente Fred-. Anda, voy a buscar la snitch.

Ben no parece muy convencido, pero Fred se aleja a toda velocidad, tratando de concentrar todos sus pensamientos en la diminuta pelota dorada.

Finalmente la ve, entre la lluvia, cerca de la cabeza de Eleonora. Se dirige a toda velocidad hacia allí, alarmándola y haciendo que se aparte. Cuando por fin atrapa la snitch, cerca del aro izquierdo, ni siquiera le importa la mirada de reproche que le dirige la muchacha por encontrarse en su territorio; la satisfacción es demasiado grande.

Ben ordena que suelte la snitch para cogerla de nuevo. Cuando la atrapa por cuarta vez, ya ha anochecido. En penumbra, el equipo vuelve a los vestuarios. Se duchan y vuelven a la sala común sin decir nada.

Fred saca sus libros de la mochila y comienza a hacer los deberes. Ese momento debió de haber durado dos segundos y, sin embargo, no puede evitar reproducirlo una y otra vez. Frunciendo el ceño, trata de concentrarse en la redacción de Transformaciones. La semana que viene tiene todos los exámenes y son, sin duda, los más difíciles que ha tenido que hacer en su vida, casi más que los TIMOS.

Finalmente, satisfecho, observa sus setenta y cinco centímetros de redacción. Espera que McGonagall no considere que está rizando demasiado el rizo, aunque sabe que su trabajo roza lo redundante. Le da igual, piensa, mientras enrolla el pergamino y saca el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el examen más próximo que tiene.

Es entonces cuando algo lo distrae. Ben, que redacta entusiasmado su trabajo voluntario de posibles soluciones que harían más efectiva la poción pimentónica, también mira hacia el otro lado de la sala común, atraído por las voces más altas de lo normal.

-¿Quieres dejarme? ¡Que no!-dice Eleonora, y se aparta de Paul McLaggen con cierta brusquedad. Fred entrecierra los ojos, incapaz de disimular el desagrado que le inspira el muchacho. No le gusta ni un pelo ese chico. Y ya no es porque le haya cogido unos celos que le están grandes (que también, pero no está dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta); es porque _sabe_ que no conviene a Eleonora. Y Fred tiene la impresión de que a ella tampoco le gusta demasiado. Aunque quizá eso es porque es lo que a él le gustaría que pasase.

-¡Venga!-exclama Paul, tratando de agarrarla por la cintura. Eleonora se aparta de un grácil salto y le dirige una mirada que a Fred le haría replantearse el sentido de la vida (si alguna vez se le hubiese ocurrido pensar en ello). Pero McLaggen no se amedrenta. En lugar de ello, dirige una mirada divertida a la muchacha. Fred aferra la pluma con más fuerza.

-Voy a dormir-declara Ellie, enfadada, y sube hacia su dormitorio con su habitual andar majestuoso.

Fred se queda un buen rato fulminando a McLaggen con la mirada, que se ha sentado en una butaca mirando al vacío. Definitivamente, no le gusta para nada la expresión de su rostro. Se pregunta si Ellie y él estaban discutiendo por lo que él cree que estaban discutiendo, y una especie de vértigo lo invade al plantearse la posibilidad de que Ellie y McLaggen… no, no puede ser. _No puede ser, ¿verdad? Ellie no es tan impulsiva como yo, ella no se… pero, ¿y si…? No, nadie cambia tanto en tan poco tiempo. Además, eso sería caer muy bajo; Ellie puede tener a quien quiera, y los hay infinitamente mejores que ese imbécil con complejo de gorila._

-¿Te enteras de qué va la cosa?-pregunta Ben tras un rato.

Fred vuelve a la realidad y se da cuenta de que acaba de partir la pluma que le regaló su tío Percy en su anterior cumpleaños. No le molesta en exceso; le queda menos de un mes para los diecisiete; seguro que le regalan alguna nueva.

-No, ni idea-miente distraídamente, volviendo a su libro de Defensa.

* * *

><p>Roxanne hace girar el tallo de la pequeña flor entre sus dedos, pensativa.<p>

Gracias al profesor Longbottom (Neville para los amigos), ha aprendido un encantamiento para que la flor no se marchite, y el lirio sigue tan bello y sano como cuando lo vio por primera vez, hace ya más de un mes.

Roxanne está sentada junto al lago, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un alto pino, no muy lejos del Cementerio de los Caídos. En teoría, debería estar en Transformaciones, pero la profesora McGonagall estaba indispuesta y han tenido la hora libre. De modo que ha decidido salir a despejarse un poco y caminar sobre la nieve recién caída. Contrariamente a lo que suele hacer, no ha permitido que Dan la acompañe; sabe que su amigo no la molestaría de estar con ella, pero últimamente a Roxanne le parece que la mera presencia del chico, aunque silenciosa, la distrae en todas sus tareas. Pese a que sabe que no lo hace a propósito.

Lleva las últimas cinco noches teniendo un sueño que se repite. En él, ella está en una habitación iluminada con una potente luz blanca, sentada en el suelo, pintando. Su dibujo es tan imperfecto como el de un niño pequeño y, sin embargo, de alguna forma Roxanne sabe con absoluta certeza que está retratando a Dan. Y, justo cuando termina de colorear sus ojos grises y admira su creación sonriendo, la luz se apaga repentinamente y el aula queda en penumbra. Ella saca la varita e intenta encenderla, pero por alguna razón no logra que el hechizo funcione. Y entonces oye pasos que se acercan a ella y alguien la besa con tanto ímpetu que Rox cae de espaldas al suelo con el desconocido sobre ella. Y luego, despierta.

A Roxanne no le inquieta el sueño en sí, ni tampoco que sea recurrente; sabe que probablemente su cerebro reproduce la ansiedad que la domina cuando está despierta por no saber quién la besó en Halloween. Lo que realmente la tiene mosqueada es el sentimiento que la invade en el momento en que el desconocido la besa. Un hormigueo en el estómago… y algo más, que la muchacha no logra reconocer.

-¡Eh, Rox!-alza la cabeza al oír su nombre y descubre a su hermano caminando hacia ella-. ¿Saltándote las clases? Se lo voy a decir a mamá-amenaza.

-McGonagall estaba enferma-replica ella con tranquilidad-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo de Herbología-responde Fred, sonriendo-. ¿Por qué estás ahí tirada? Debes de estar congelada.

-Estaba pensando-responde Rox, y toma la mano que su hermano le ofrece para levantarse.

-Bien. Anda, vamos a comer-ambos hermanos echan a andar hacia el castillo cuando Fred se percata de algo-. ¿Y esa flor?

Roxanne se guarda el lirio rápidamente en un bolsillo de su capa.

-No es… nada-si Fred se entera de que alguien ha besado a Rox, matará a ese alguien; y, como ni la muchacha no sabe quién ha sido, matará a todos los sospechosos. Que vienen a ser todos los alumnos de Hogwarts varones y mayores de trece años.

Pero Fred no es tonto, y conoce a Rox tan bien como ella lo conoce a él. Sabe que está mintiendo con sólo ver la expresión de su rostro, por muy Slytherin que sea su hermanita.

-Ya, claro. Va, Roxie, puedes contármelo-insiste Fred.

-No-gruñe ella. Se echan por la parte por la que hay menos nieve, por donde van los Ravenclaws y Gryffindors de sexto año. A Rox le llega la voz enfadada de Eleonora procedente de unos metros por delante de ella y su hermano, y frunce el ceño. No es la primera vez que la muchacha discute con Paul McLaggen, que también ha alzado la voz. Y no son discusiones tontas, como las que tenía con Fred cuando estaban juntos, sino que, pese a que no entiende del todo lo que dicen, es fácil deducir que se están peleando por algo serio Se pregunta qué motivo tendrá la chica para seguir con él, cuando a) es obvio que lo suyo no va a ningún lado y b) ¡Merlín, se le nota a la legua que está colada por Fred! (sólo hay que ver lo mal que lo pasó con el accidente de su hermano). Roxanne suspira y mira a Fred, que a su vez trata de asesinar con la mirada a McLaggen.

-Gorila cabezón y sin cerebro-lo oye murmurar.

-Fred, no es necesario que le partas la cara-trata de apaciguarlo Rox-. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo dejarán antes de Año Nuevo.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque ella lo traga tanto como tú. O séase, nada.

Fred le dirige una mirada dolida.

-¿Entonces qué diablos hace besuqueándose con él por todo el castillo?-pregunta en voz baja.

-Intentar darte celos. Y he de admitir que no se le da nada mal.

Fred suelta un gruñido.

Roxanne sonríe. No es mucho, pero al menos Fred ha logrado madurar lo suficiente como para no pasarse el día fingiendo que Eleonora le es indiferente o que la odia. Claro que la muchacha sabe que eso es un enorme paso para su hermano mayor, y que oír de sus labios que está enamorado de "Ellie" ya es como pedir peras al olmo. Pero se conforma. Fred va progresando. Ahora sólo hace falta que se trague su orgullo masculino, el de _no-me-pienso-rebajar-a-pedirle-que-vuelva-conmigo_ y el de _tampoco-voy-a-admitir-que-estoy-colado-por-ella_.

Rox se separa de su hermano en el Gran Comedor, justo después de encontrarse con Ben (que ya tiene a Lucy enroscada a él) y fijar su próxima clase particular de guitarra para el domingo por la mañana. Roxanne está demostrando a todo el mundo (y, para ser honestos, a ella misma también) que la guitarra eléctrica no fue sólo un capricho. Ya ha aprendido a hacer acordes e incluso toca algunas cancioncillas. Está tratando de aprenderse un villancico para tocarlo en la Madriguera en Navidad y obligar a sus padres a admitir que tiene talento.

Para su sorpresa, Dan no está en la mesa de Slytherin. Roxanne come rápidamente y baja a la sala común de su casa, pero su amigo tampoco está ahí. Decide que es mejor no buscarlo en su dormitorio; la última vez que lo hizo, encontró a todos los chicos medio desnudos y, pese a que no fuera una visión precisamente desagradable, Roxanne se sintió un tanto violenta.

De modo que coge los libros para la siguiente clase (Historia de la Magia) y se dirige al aula, atravesando al Barón Sanguinario por ir demasiado despistada. El fantasma le dirige una mirada insondable.

-¡Ay, lo siento!-se disculpa Rox, tiritando. Definitivamente, pasar a través de un fantasma no es su sensación favorita-. La próxima vez tendré más cuidado.

El Barón hace sonar las cadenas y se desliza por el pasillo. Roxanne gira la esquina y ve a la Dama Gris asomando su cabeza semitransparente a través de una pared y observando al Barón. Extrañada, los mira a uno y a otro alternativamente durante unos segundos, pero luego sigue su camino. No piensa pararse a averiguar qué rollo se traen los dos fantasmas. Bastante tiene con intentar entender a los vivos.

Roxanne saluda a Hugo y Lily al llegar a la clase y se sienta en el pupitre que hay tras ellos.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo?-pregunta a los diez minutos Hugo, en parte para no quedarse dormido por la interminable monserga del profesor Binns.

-Se llama Dan-puntualiza Rox entre dientes, medio tumbada en la mesa. Está un poco harta de las reticencias de toda su familia hacia su mejor amigo-. No lo sé-admite tras unos segundos.

-A lo mejor ha ido a saltarse las clases con Zabini-insinúa Lily-. Ella tampoco está.

Roxanne se incorpora dando un respingo y mira alrededor. Efectivamente, Pamela Zabini también ha faltado a clase. La muchacha entorna sus ojos violetas. No puede ser; se lo habría dicho, ¿no? Se supone que son amigos y se lo cuentan todo, líos amorosos incluidos. Roxanne se encuentra de repente tratando de no sucumbir al pánico que le produce la idea de que Dan le oculte algo.

-No, no creo-dice tras unos segundos-. Me… lo habría dicho.

Lily le dirige una sonrisa burlona y se gira para no darle la espalda a Binns.

Roxanne vuelve a tumbarse sobre su libro de Historia de la Magia y cierra los ojos, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. Veamos… ella no ha hecho nada que pueda molestar a Dan, ¿cierto? De modo que el muchacho no tiene motivos para no decirle lo que quiera. Aunque, si lo piensa en frío, tampoco es que hayan firmado ninguna especie de contrato para contarse hasta la tontería más nimia. _Pero somos amigos_, piensa Rox. _Somos amigos, y yo a él sí que le cuento todo. Incluso lo de ese admirador secreto que me deja flores y me besa por Halloween..._

Roxanne se queda dormida acunada por la voz del profesor Binns.

_Estoy en un aula enorme y vacía, y hay una luz blanca muy potente que ilumina toda la estancia. ¡Mira! Ahí hay pergaminos. Y tinta de colores. Creo que voy a dibujar; la luz es perfecta para ello. A ver… sí, aquí está la cabeza… el tronco, y los brazos. Los dedos no son mi fuerte… bah, da igual. Las piernas sí me salen bien. Voy a colorearlo. A ver… la cara de rosita pálido. ¡Qué blanco está Dan, por Merlín! Vale. Ahora, voy a ponerle una túnica… verde, es un color bonito. Y el escudo de Slytherin… ahí está. Ahora, el pelo. Rubio, rubísimo. Aunque no tanto como Scor. Y ahora los ojos. Grises, como las nubes de tormenta. Son muy bonitos._

_¿Qué narices…? Genial, se ha ido la luz. ¡Ey! ¿Qué son esos pasos? ¡Se acercan! Qué raro, ni siquiera tengo miedo… ¡¿Pero qué…? Me acabo de dar con la cabeza en el suelo, y… ¡Me están besando! Qué sensación más bonita; vaya, tiene un pelo muy suave._

_Se aleja. ¡Eh, no, no te vayas! ¡Tengo que averiguar quién eres!_

Roxanne abre los ojos alarmada. Mira alrededor, y descubre que el aula está vacía. Genial. A saber cuánto tiempo lleva dormida.

Entonces se da cuenta. Tiene los labios húmedos. Y no, no es normal; Roxanne duerme con la boca abierta y cuando se despierta suele tenerla con una textura parecida a la de una lija. Y siente un hormigueo que los recorre. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

Sin estar segura de querer saberlo, la muchacha recoge sus libros y sale de la clase corriendo. Baja las escaleras y, cuando pasa por delante del Gran Comedor, descubre a los alumnos cenando. Genial, además de Historia de la Magia se ha perdido Encantamientos. Roxanne se muerde el labio, sin saber si quedarse a cenar, pero finalmente decide que su estómago no es lo más importante en esos momentos. Necesita averiguar qué diablos ha pasado en el aula y el porqué del curioso y placentero cosquilleo que aún le recorre los labios.

Atraviesa la sala común corriendo y entra en su cuarto jadeando. Necesita estar sola un rato. Suelta los libros y se deja caer sobre la cama, tapándose los ojos.

Lo cierto es que, en el fondo, sabe de sobra el motivo de que los labios le ardan y de que estén húmedos. Es la misma sensación que tuvo en Halloween, en aquella aula vacía.

Roxanne se aparta las manos de la cara y mira en su mesita de noche. Antes de verlo, tiene una idea bastante aproximada de lo que va a encontrar.

Una amapola junto a la caja de música. Y una nota junto a ella que reza: _La amapola por el sueño._

* * *

><p>-… y luego se le cayó la mesa encima, ¿te lo puedes creer?-termina Lucy. Ben ríe.<p>

Están en los jardines del colegio. Pese a que ha anochecido hace rato, se las han ingeniado para escaparse del castillo, con la ayuda de un Fred que ha amenazado a su amigo con tirarlo al lago como Lucy no vuelva sana, salva y virgen. En realidad, ya es demasiado tarde para que Lucy pueda cumplir el tercer requisito, pero ni ella ni Ben han tenido el valor de decírselo, por el bien de su amistad.

Claro que hoy a ninguno le apetece hacer nada. Simplemente estar juntos y pisar la nieve. Después de todo, dentro de poco es Navidad y tendrán que dejar de verse, aunque Lucy confía en que Ben pueda quedarse unos días en casa de Fred y que su padre la deje ir allí. Quizá es demasiado pedir. Percy Weasley es muy sobreprotector con sus dos hijas.

-Lu-empieza Ben, y la muchacha alza sus ojos, que a la luz de la luna parecen grises, hacia él-. Me… me escribirás, ¿verdad?

Lucy sonríe, enternecida.

-Claro que sí. Todos los días. Y con una carta extra el día de Navidad para que veas todo lo que me regalen. Pero sólo si tú también escribes, ¿eh?

-Pues claro, tonta-replica Ben, y agacha la cabeza para besarla en la mejilla. Ambos se estremecen cuando un viento frío les revuelve el cabello, y Ben atrae a Lucy hacia sí con más fuerza-. Te voy a echar de menos.

Lucy apoya la cabeza en su pecho y cierra los ojos.

-Yo a ti también-admite en un susurro-. Pero todavía nos queda semana y media aquí, así que no te deprimas.

Ben la besa con dulzura, y Lucy sonríe. Merlín, lo que se estaba perdiendo. Y ella haciendo de todo para que Ben dejase de verla como una especie de hermana pequeña, sin saber que hace mucho tiempo que el muchacho no la ve con los mismos ojos. Y que necesitase estar medio colocada para atreverse a decírselo. En ese momento no sabe si darse una bofetada mental por haber sido incapaz de solucionar sus problemas sin utilizar ningún tipo de droga o estar agradecida a la marihuana y sus efectos desinhibidores.

* * *

><p>Dan entra en la sala común de Slytherin, casi completamente vacía, cerca de medianoche, y se deja caer en una butaca junto a Roxanne, que está terminando los deberes.<p>

-Dan, ¿dónde narices estabas?-pregunta Rox, fulminándolo con la mirada. El muchacho la mira con sus profundos ojos grises, entre cansado y sorprendido.

-No me encontraba bien, así que fui a la enfermería. He conseguido convencer a la señora Pomfrey de que no me haga quedarme toda la noche-explica.

-Podrías haber avisado, ¿sabes? Estaba preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

La repentina pregunta deja a Rox fuera de combate. ¿Por qué ha estado tan histérica desde que se ha despertado en el aula de Historia de la Magia? Vale, no lo ha visto desde que ha bajado a los jardines sola por la mañana, sin contar que un desconocido la ha besado sin su consentimiento mientras estaba dormida, pero… ¿qué culpa tiene Dan de haber estado enfermo?

-Lo siento-se disculpa tras un momento, mordiéndose el labio-. No quería… es decir, no quiero ser como tu madre ni nada por el estilo.

Dan sonríe, y sus ojos se iluminan con una chispa de calor.

-No te preocupes-le asegura-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?-por sus gestos, Rox deduce que está interesado y que sospecha algo. Lo cual no es de extrañar; la mudez de Dan tiene la ventaja de que sabe ver y escuchar mejor que el resto de la gente, así como analizar el motivo de sus comportamientos.

-Ahora vengo-Rox sube corriendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y vuelve medio segundo más tarde con su caja de música. Saca de ella el lirio, la amapola y las tres notas. Dan alza las cejas y examina la amapola con interés mientras su amiga le cuenta lo ocurrido-… y creo que estoy asustada-concluye Roxanne-. ¡Es que da mal rollo que un desconocido te bese cuando menos te lo esperas y encima te deje notas en la mesita de noche!-se excusa. Se deja caer en una butaca junto a Dan y entierra la cara entre las manos-. No sé si me sigue gustando esto.

Dan se acerca a ella y la estrecha en un abrazo. Roxanne cierra los ojos con fuerza y respira su olor a cuero y a regaliz, sonriendo al saberse protegida. Tras unos segundos, todo el asunto de la caja, las notas, las flores y su admirador secreto con tendencia a acosador escapan de su mente.

-Seguro que no pasa nada-gesticula Dan. Rox no puede menos que creer sus movimientos-. Además, entre tu hermano y yo nos encargaríamos de ello-agrega, tratando de que parezca una broma, pero Rox lee en la tensión que se adivina bajo la manga de su túnica que habla en serio.

-Gracias-replica. Pero no hablando, sino haciendo un gesto con una sola mano. Dan lo entiende y la estrecha con más fuerza. Aún abrazada a él, Roxanne cierra los ojos y se queda dormida.

* * *

><p>Unos días más tarde, en otro lugar del castillo, Eleonora, a diferencia de la que no le importaría que fuese su cuñada en un futuro, no puede dormir.<p>

Mañana comenzarán las vacaciones de Navidad, y todo lo que eso conlleva: Hagrid traerá los tradicionales doce pinos, Flitwick los adornará con esas bolas de colores, Peeves se meterá en las armaduras para cantar versiones obscenas de villancicos populares, los pasillos se vaciarán y el colegio será, durante unos días, un lugar más tranquilo.

Sin Fred.

Pese a que lleva varias semanas sin hablar con él y evitando sus ojos azules (en parte porque él la está tratando exactamente de la misma forma y ella es demasiado orgullosa como para rebajarse a dirigirle la palabra la primera), Eleonora sabe que va a echar de menos cruzárselo por los pasillos, contener la risa cuando se equivoca en algún ejercicio de clase o fingir enfado cuando lo ve hacer volteretas con la escoba para disimular el miedo que le produce la idea de que se caiga o se lesione de nuevo. Y tampoco puede olvidar que hoy se cumple un año desde que se besaron por primera vez.

Podría pasarse toda la noche pensando en su insolente, descarado, bromista, encantador y siempre sonriente ex novio, y realmente no tendría ningún problema en ello (al revés, está segura de que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo), pero hay otro asunto que la trae de cabeza y que es imprescindible solucionar si quiere tener a Fred no sólo en su imaginación.

Paul McLaggen.

Tiene que romper con él. Ya. Y no es sólo porque no sienta nada por el muchacho además de indiferencia y algo de lástima, es que además empieza a darle miedo con sus insinuaciones. Que vale que estén juntos, pero a Eleonora le está comenzando no sólo a agobiar, sino también a asustar, el hecho de que a su novio sólo le apetezca acostarse con ella. Eleonora todavía no sabe exactamente qué parte de su cuerpo hace que Paul la desee tanto, pero tiene claro que en cuanto lo averigüe hará todo lo posible por esconderla.

Se tranquiliza a sí misma diciéndose que mañana, sin falta, romperá con él. Después de todo, le ha dicho que va a pasar las Navidades con su familia (Eleonora se queda en Hogwarts porque sus padres están de viaje en Alemania), así que probablemente eso le dé tiempo para que se le pase el enfado y el despecho hasta que vuelva de las vacaciones.

Y quizá entonces Eleonora pueda hablar con Fred, o hacer algo para volver con él. Tirarle un cubo de agua helada en mitad de un castigo, por ejemplo. Eso es algo que nunca le ha fallado, y que no tendría inconveniente alguno en hacer.

Porque la añoranza que siente se está convirtiendo en un dolor físico.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Personalmente, creo que este capítulo me ha salido un poco flojo. No obstante, he de admitir que se me cae la baba con Lucy y Ben.

Creo que ya es hora de que Eleonora haga como Fred y empiece a encauzar su vida, pobrecita.

Me ha resultado curioso describir los celos de Rox; no sé por qué, ha sido un tanto extraño.

Por cierto, un detalle tonto, sin importancia y sin ninguna aplicación práctica que me apetece comentar: el hipogrifo de peluche de Fred se llama Creb, igual que un personaje al que le tengo mucho cariño, de la saga "Los Hijos de la Tierra" (de Jean M. Auel). Y ya que estoy, aprovecho para recomendárosla; pese a que, para mi gusto, es demasiado detallista con las descripciones, es preciosa.

Siguiente capítulo: el 12. He avisado tanto que estoy empezando a creer que no es para tanto y que me vais a tomar por tonta o por exagerada. En fin, supongo que eso lo decidís vosotros.


	12. Terror

¡Hola!

Gracias a **mikaelita-cullen**, **Mara**, **Gipsy16**, **FragmenI**, **Emily**, **Lilius's fan** y** Feorge-Gred** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

En respuesta a **Mara**: Bueno, ahora verás si tu suposición era o no correcta. Tengo la impresión de que probablemente sí. Si no, dime qué te esperabas, me hace ilusioncilla. Y tengo curiosidad.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Ahhhh, por fin he logrado crear algo de intriga, ¡lo conseguí! (Ahora me siento superior, muajaja). De todas formas, quedan varios capítulos para resolver la cuestión del admirador secreto de Roxanne (Ahora me siento todavía más superior, ¡muajaja!). Y averiguar qué hará Dan al respecto; que, le guste o no, él también tiene mucho que decir sobre el asunto (Ahora me siento... psé, ni fu ni fa).

* * *

><p>Ahora, me pongo seria [ò.ó]:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este capítulo contiene escenas que pueden herir vuestra sensibilidad, pese a que he intentado suavizarlo. De todas formas, ahora es M por si acaso. Aunque yo recomiendo que nadie menor de trece-catorce años (depende del grado de madurez) lo lea, la verdad es que si yo leyera lo que estoy escribiendo y no supiera lo que viene ahora no haría ni puñetero caso. Pero tenía que avisarlo. Si leéis, es bajo vuestra responsabilidad, así que no me matéis luego.

* * *

><p><em>Terror<em>

_El miedo no se olvida nunca;  
>me paraliza los reflejos, y la respiración.<br>Por favor, no. Aléjate.  
>Todo me da vueltas.<br>Huelo el sudor de la obsesión.  
>Sumo impotencia, humillación.<br>Un golpe seco y al mentón.  
>Ropa rasgada y digo: "No, ¿por qué esta violencia?"<br>Por favor, no. Aléjate  
><em>**Reincidentes-Violación**

Fred se levanta bastante temprano al día siguiente. Mira por la ventana; una línea anaranjada en el horizonte le indica que está a punto de amanecer. O sea, que es demasiado pronto para levantarse y demasiado tarde para volver a dormirse, porque en cuanto coja el sueño sonará el despertador.

Tras unos segundos, opta por levantarse; así, al menos, no estará de mal humor durante todo el viaje. Fred suele tener muy mal despertar.

De modo que se viste y baja a la sala común; no hay nadie. Con un suspiro, sale de la torre de Gryffindor y camina sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos. Tras unos minutos, acaba subiendo al séptimo piso. Le apetece algo de altura.

Entonces ve algo que hace que inmediatamente se esconda tras la esquina. Concretamente, a alguien. Para más exactitud, una chica de su edad, con el pelo negro, la piel pálida y los ojos más maravillosos que Fred jamás ha conocido. Pero no se esconde por eso. Se esconde porque Ellie está frente a una pared… no, una puerta. ¿Una puerta?

En ese momento Fred repara en el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y cae en la cuenta de lo que es ese sitio. Lo descubrió hace un par de semanas, cuando él, Ben y Lucy huían de un enfadado profesor Longbottom (teniendo en cuenta que incendiaron el invernadero, sus ganas de atraparlos estaban justificadas). Pero… ¿desde cuándo conoce Ellie la existencia de ese lugar?

Eleonora abre la puerta y entra. Y Fred, sin saber por qué, corre tras ella y entra justo antes de que la puerta desaparezca de nuevo.

La decoración que encuentra es distinta a las que él ha visto en las anteriores ocasiones en que ha estado ahí. En esta ocasión, es una habitación pequeña, con un montón de libros y una cama frente a una chimenea encendida. Fred piensa, con cierto sarcasmo, que la mente de Ellie debe de ser algo parecido a esa habitación: reservada, cálida y con mucha información.

Pero no tiene tiempo para expresarlo en voz alta, porque justo en ese instante un par de preciosos y temibles ojos negros se clavan en los suyos.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?-exige saber Eleonora.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-le asegura Fred. Es cierto-. No sabía que conocías la Sala de los Menesteres-comenta. Rose le dijo que ése es su nombre cuando se lo confesó.

-¿Se llama así?-inquiere Ellie, extrañada, y su expresión se suaviza por la curiosidad-. Descubrí que existía en Halloween, cuando…-pero se calla. No es precisamente su mejor recuerdo. Por suerte, Fred no se da cuenta-. ¿Y qué haces aquí, si puede saberse?

Fred se muerde el labio. ¿Qué hace en la Sala de los Menesteres? Ha visto a Ellie entrar y… ¿qué diablos estaba pasando en su cabeza cuando ha decidido echar a correr tras ella? No tiene ni la más remota idea.

-Ha sido… un impulso-Fred supone que está diciendo la verdad. Eleonora enarca una ceja con frialdad.

-Un impulso-repite. Fred se encoge de hombros; ¿qué más quiere que le diga?-. Pues cuando te apetezca, podrías tener impulsos menos… acosadores.

-¿Acosador? ¿Yo?-repite Fred-. Para nada. Sólo tenía curiosidad… por… Vale, no sé por qué he entrado-admite finalmente.

-Yo sí-replica Eleonora-. Porque eres idiota-vale, lleva un mes sin hablar con él, pero odia no entender cómo funciona su cabeza. Porque la mente de Fred es una tómbola: nunca se sabe lo que te puede salir. Fred entorna los ojos; no es precisamente agradable que te insulten cuando te sinceras con alguien. Menos aún cuando ese alguien te importa. Y… _A la mierda las explicaciones._

-Estúpida-murmura, acercándose a ella a velocidad vertiginosa. Pronuncia la última sílaba en sus labios.

Eleonora se queda momentáneamente paralizada. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? _Pero si… si Fred… con Naira…_ Sus pensamientos giran en un caótico remolino de sensaciones. Y, mientras tanto, Fred sigue besándola. Y sigue, y sigue. Y mete la mano bajo su jersey. Y Ellie no encuentra la voz para decirle que quiere que siga todavía más, pero que eso no está bien, que ella todavía está con Paul y que él es un idiota, porque allí donde toca Fred se le pone la piel de gallina.

Logra reunir algo de voluntad cuando Fred gana la pelea con el cierre de su sujetador. Porque sabe que como no lo haga ahora ella se unirá a sus movimientos y el mal estará hecho totalmente.

-¡Déjame!-exclama, empujando a Fred para alejarlo de ella. El muchacho da unos pasos hacia atrás y la mira extrañado. Eleonora también se aleja unos pasos. La tentación es fuerte, y ella está demostrando que su voluntad es débil cuando Fred está demasiado cerca-. Fred, aún estoy con Paul-le recuerda, temblando ligeramente.

Fred se siente mal de repente. ¿Qué acaba de pasar exactamente? Nunca, jamás anteriormente, Ellie se había separado de él tan bruscamente, con tanta determinación. Ni siquiera durante aquel desastre que fue la primera vez de ambos. Entonces recuerda algo que Eleonora le dijo hace muchas noches. "_Debe de ser asqueroso, hacerlo con alguien a quien no quieres_".

-Hasta luego-se despide, y sale de la habitación.

Menos mal que tiene toda una Navidad para dedicarse a ponerle tiritas a su corazón, piensa con amarga ironía.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde, Eleonora baja a Hogsmeade con Jackie para despedirse de ella. No obstante, no puede disimular que en realidad va buscando con la mirada a Paul, al que no ha visto desde anoche. Aunque la mayoría de sus pensamientos siguen en la Sala de los Menesteres. Merlín, ¿se puede saber por qué diablos Fred ha reaccionado así? Una parte de Eleonora desea que la hubiese besado de nuevo y la hubiese hecho caer en la perdición de sus ojos azules. Sin embargo, mayoritariamente está preocupada por lo que se le pueda estar pasando por la cabeza a Fred en esos momentos.<p>

-Tía, te estoy hablando-la reprime su amiga.

-Lo siento-Eleonora la mira-. Es que…

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho, estás nerviosa porque…

-Sí, por eso-la corta Eleonora, al ver que Hugo Weasley pasa junto a ellas. No se refiere a lo que le ha pasado antes; aún no se lo ha contado. Es por lo de Paul, que no es que quiera mantenerlo en secreto, pero tampoco es plan de convertirse en la comidilla del colegio. Ni de los Weasley tampoco.

Llegan hasta la estación de tren. Eleonora ayuda a Jackie a subir su baúl a un compartimento y luego pasea con ella por el andén, repitiéndose mentalmente lo que va a decirle a Paul cuando lo vea. No está segura de por qué la pone tan nerviosa hablar con él. No, son más que nervios; está casi asustada ante la perspectiva. Está por jurar que romper con Fred fue más fácil (quizá porque, paradójicamente y contra todo pronóstico, siempre se ha sentido segura en su presencia). Suerte que Jackie estará a pocos metros de ella.

Nota un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Enfadada, se gira y abre la boca, dispuesta a maldecir con toda su energía a tan torpe compañero, pero se queda boquiabierta al ver que se trata de Fred Weasley. El muchacho la mira a los ojos durante unos momentos y luego aparta la vista. Eleonora se dice que como siga preguntándose por el funcionamiento de la mente del muchacho acabará tan tarumba como él.

-Ya podrías mirar por dónde vas-comenta, y esboza una sonrisa burlona. Como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Que ya…? ¿Qué?-repite Eleonora-. ¡Eres tú el que me ha embestido por la espalda, genio!-exclama enfadada.

-Sí, bueno, no es mi culpa que no tengas ojos en la nuca-replica Fred, y sus ojos azules brillan al ver oscurecerse los de Eleonora.

-Imbécil-masculla ella-. Espero que te largues por Navidad y me dejes en paz-Eleonora quiere hacer las cosas bien con él, de verdad que sí, pero es que cuando se pone tan idiota no hay quien piense con un mínimo de coherencia. Y ella no puede planteárselo siquiera, porque aún le arden todos los lugares que Fred le ha acariciado.

-Oh, descuida-responde Fred-. Vas a estar dos maravillosas semanas sin verme el pelo. Pero espera a que vuelva-y un brillo malicioso adorna sus ojos-. Por cierto, no habrás visto a mi hermana, ¿no?

Eleonora niega con la cabeza, pillada por sorpresa ante la pregunta.

-No-Fred se encoge de hombros y echa a andar. Sin embargo, cuando está varios metros por delante de ella, se gira y sonríe:

-¡Feliz Navidad, Ellie!-exclama, y se da la vuelta para seguir andando.

-¡Idiota…! ¡Feliz Navidad!-le desea, a su pesar. A veces, Fred consigue ser encantador incluso cuando se propone ser irritante. Eleonora se queda viéndolo alejarse y, para cuando el muchacho desaparece de su vista, Jackie está junto a ella besándose apasionadamente con Russell (que va a estar con ella en el tren, pero para esos dos cualquier momento es bueno). _Ten amigas para esto._

Exasperada, Eleonora sigue caminando ella sola. Va a tener que hacerlo sin ayuda. Porque sabe que, si tiene que esperar a Jackie, probablemente no pueda hablar con Paul hasta después de Navidades. Para su alegría (y causándole más nervios), lo encuentra apoyado en un pilar al que poco le falta para ser menos corpulento que él, charlando con unos amigos. Eleonora respira hondo varias veces y se acerca.

-Paul, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro-el muchacho hace un gesto a los chicos y tira a Eleonora del brazo para apartarla fuera del alcance de los oídos de los adolescentes. Eleonora se suelta de una sacudida. Le ha hecho daño, pero no comenta nada-. Tú dirás.

-Pues…-Eleonora se muerde el labio-. Paul, creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo-_Creo que esto lo he leído en algún libro. No, en varios. Viva la originalidad._

-¡Qué!-exclama él, sorprendido.

-Mira, lo siento, pero esto no va a ningún lado-empieza la muchacha-. Tú te pasas el día intentando que lo hagamos y yo… yo… yo no quiero, pero he intentado que esto funcione. Y estoy harta. Así que lo siento, pero no.

-¿Me estás dejando?

-Exactamente-responde Eleonora, algo aliviada al ver que ha captado la idea rápido y sin excesiva dificultad. Sin embargo, su alivio se torna en alarma cuando Paul le agarra el brazo y la zarandea con violencia-. ¡Eh! ¡Suéltame!-exclama. Paul deja de agitarla, pero sigue manteniendo la presa sobre su brazo. Eleonora decide no comentar el daño que le está haciendo, más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

-No puedes dejarme-murmura él.

-Lo acabo de hacer-replica Eleonora, tratando de ocultar su temor tras una mirada desafiante-. Y ahora suéltame.

-Te juro que ésta me la pagas-sisea Paul, y la empuja con tal fuerza que Eleonora retrocede unos cuantos pasos, trastabillando. Aún asustada, la muchacha opta por no decir nada y alejarse de él, frotándose el brazo dolorido. Está segura de que va a salirle un cardenal, pero eso es lo que menos le importa. Teme lo que pueda hacer su ahora ex novio.

-¡Eleonora!-la aludida apenas tiene tiempo para reaccionar antes de que Jackie la abrace con fuerza. Es entonces cuando Eleonora se da cuenta de que el tren está a punto de partir, y devuelve el abrazo con entusiasmo a su mejor amiga, tratando de ignorar su brazo entumecido.

-Que te lo pases muy bien-le desea, sonriendo.

-Y tú-replica Jackie-. Espero que reflexiones un poco y te decidas de una vez a…-Eleonora le da un empujón de broma-. Bueno, tú inténtalo-dice la muchacha, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Fred se ha quedado dormido en el tren hace un buen rato, apenas media hora después de salir de la estación de Hogsmeade. Está tan callado, tan pacífico y con una expresión tan inocente que su hermana, primos y amigos han optado por dejarlo ahí quietecito, que está más bonito.<p>

Roxanne es la única que no participa en la animada charla de sus primos sobre quidditch. Aparte de que no le interesa mucho y que le tiene un especial disgusto desde el accidente de Fred, está algo alicaída porque Dan se va a quedar en Hogwarts. Sólo van a ser dos semanas, pero Rox adora a su mejor amigo y no quiere estar lejos de él. Es perfectamente normal, ¿no?

Con un suspiro, mira a su hermano, que está sentado junto a ella, con la frente pegada al cristal y respirando profundamente. Bueno, ahora no. Roxanne se percata de cómo frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos con fuerza y deduce su sueño no es precisamente placentero. Tras unos segundos, alarga la mano y le sacude el hombro con suavidad.

-Fred. Fred, despierta. ¡Fred!

El muchacho se incorpora con un respingo y la mira con los ojos entornados, visiblemente desorientado. Tras unos segundos, sin embargo, suelta un suspiro tembloroso y se tapa la cara con las manos. A Rox le da la impresión de que está llorando. En efecto, cuando Fred aparta los dedos tiene los ojos un poco enrojecidos. La muchacha se pregunta qué diablos habrá soñado que le haya afectado tanto. Dudosa, Roxanne le pone una mano en el brazo. Aún enfermizamente pálido, Fred cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Freddie…-empieza Rox-. ¿Tenías una pesadilla?

Fred abre los ojos y la mira.

-Doo–San…-y entonces Rox intuye que es serio. Porque Fred no la llama así a no ser que quiera decirle algo importante-. Creo… creo que… que acabo de acordarme. Del accidente en el partido.

Roxanne lo mira boquiabierta.

-¿En serio?-mira alrededor; no quiere que sus primos metan las narices. Afortunadamente, en ese momento Lucy está haciendo una espléndida imitación de Alison Stewart, así que nadie se da cuenta de que Fred está despierto, ni tampoco del ligero temblor que lo recorre de arriba abajo-. ¿Y qué recuerdas?

-Es como…-empieza Fred-. Como si estuviese fuera. Es decir, es muy raro, porque como que me veo a mí mismo desde otra perspectiva. Pero eso no es posible, ¿verdad?-Rox se encoge de hombros. Tampoco es que sea una erudita sobre el tema-. Y son como… fragmentos, aunque también me acuerdo del dolor. Y de caer-Fred se estremece-. Y de los gritos.

Roxanne le revuelve el pelo, tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano mayor (lo cual es una experiencia realmente insólita para ambos).

-Va, Fred, tampoco es para tanto-en realidad, sí lo es; Rox no está segura de cómo se las apañó para no desmayarse cuando vio tanta sangre junta-. Sólo fue un… contratiempo.

Fred asiente y, de repente, abraza a Roxanne con tanta fuerza que la muchacha teme por sus huesos. Ella le devuelve el abrazo, consciente de cuánto lo necesita, y le frota la espalda con cariño. No cree que su hermano haya cogido un trauma ni nada por el estilo (hace falta mucho más que un accidente deportivo para traumatizar a Fred Weasley), pero opina no debe de ser una experiencia demasiado agradable recordar cómo te abriste la cabeza.

Lo que Fred no le dice es el grito que su memoria ha guardado con mayor claridad. Una voz aguda, increíblemente asustada, pronunciando su nombre en medio de un infierno de lluvia, dolor y sangre. Y lo más gracioso es que sabe a quién pertenece.

Es exactamente la misma persona cuyos labios ha probado esta mañana.

* * *

><p>Eleonora se queda toda la mañana en Hogsmeade, aprovechando que los profesores se lo han permitido, para comprar los últimos regalos de Navidad.<p>

Compra una bufanda de los Chudley Cannons para Hugo; sabe que, aunque las posibilidades de ese equipo de ganar la liga de quidditch son más bien pocas, es el equipo favorito de su amigo. También compra los pinceles que le faltaban para el maletín de dibujo de su madre, y un nuevo arco para su padre (el tiro con arco es la pasión de Marius Black). Sin olvidar la paleta de sombras de ojos que necesitaba para completar el estuche de maquillaje de Jackie, ni la nueva maqueta de un campo de quidditch de Ben.

Se detiene ante un escaparate cuando ya está dispuesta a volver a Hogwarts, cargada de bolsas y paquetes. Se queda unos minutos observando una caja sorpresa, de ésas que al abrirse sale un muñeco para dar un susto a su despistado propietario. Una sonrisa malévola ilumina su rostro cuando se le ocurre una idea.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Eleonora sale de la tienda con la caja bajo el brazo, silbando. Encoge el cuello para tratar de no congelarse las orejas por el viento de diciembre; ni siquiera su espesa cabellera negra logra aislarla por completo del frío que congela su aliento.

Es entonces cuando alguien se choca con ella. Eleonora se gira, más curiosa que enfadada, y descubre a Naira Smith, que trata de cubrirse la cara lo más posible para evitar que se le corte por el frío.

Eleonora está lejos de olvidar que estuvo con Fred, y no puede evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia ella; pero lo cierto es que antes de eso le parecía una muchacha simpática. Se pregunta si debe enfadarse con ella o tratar de ser amable, pero finalmente se decanta por lo segundo. El frío le quita a uno todas las ganas de moverse o cabrearse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Pero no puede apagar una pequeña llama de recelo (aún no ha logrado digerir del todo que la Hufflepuff explorase un territorio que antes era propiedad exclusivamente suya).

-¡Hola!-la saluda, y sonríe tras su bufanda roja. Se dice que todo el mundo merece una oportunidad; quizá Naira Smith, contra todo pronóstico, sea buena persona y todo.

-Hola-responde Naira-. ¿Te vas a quedar por Navidad?

Eleonora asiente.

-Sí; mis padres están de viaje y no es plan de pasar las Navidades sola.

-Los míos se pasan la vida fuera de casa, así que creo que prefiero quedarme aquí-admite Naira, y sus ojos brillan con cierta tristeza.

Eleonora la mira unos instantes, sin saber qué decir. Ambas muchachas caminan juntas hacia el castillo, dejando huellas en la inmaculada nieve, en silencio. Tras unos segundos, Eleonora trata de romper el hielo de alguna forma:

-¿Qué tal te han salido las notas?

Naira se encoge de hombros.

-No han estado mal. He cateado Transformaciones, pero tampoco es que no me lo esperase.

-¿Es que se te dan mal? -Eleonora se relame de gusto al saber que es mejor que ella en algún aspecto.

-Fatal-admitela Hufflepuff, sonriendo-. Jamás he logrado pillarles el truco a los encantamientos permutadores.

-Si quieres, te podría ayudar para que recuperes-se ofrece Eleonora sin saber por qué. Su parte más malvada le sugiere que le enseñe los encantamientos de forma errónea,pero su conciencia lucha encarnizadamente contra ese impulso. Finalmente, el razonamiento de que ella no es tan tramposa y rastrera como los Slytherins la convence de no hacerlo-. A mí se me da bien; lo que no aguanto es Aritmancia.

-¿Aritmancia? ¡Pero si eso está chupado!-exclama Naira, sonriendo-. ¿Te ha quedado?

-No, pero he aprobado por los pelos-admite Eleonora, sintiéndose ofendida porque alguien considere sencilla la única asignatura que no se le da bien. _Vale, ahora estamos en tablas._

-Pues tú podrías ayudarme a mí con Transformaciones, y yo a ti con Aritmancia, ¿qué te parece?-propone Naira. Tras meditarlo unos segundos, Eleonora asiente. De momento no ha visto ni rastro de la maldad que suponía en la muchacha.

Los celos le han enturbiado la vista, porque Naira Smith tiene pinta de ser la muchacha más amable y encantadora que Eleonora ha conocido en mucho tiempo. Lo cierto, piensa mientras se acercan al castillo charlando de asuntos superfluos, es que se esperaba a una especie de versión femenina del calamar gigante despechada. Se alegra de haberse equivocado.

Al fin llegan al castillo, que está casi desierto. Como no tienen nada que hacer, Eleonora y Naira acuerdan quedar en el vestíbulo en cuanto dejen sus compras en sus respectivas habitaciones. Sonriendo, en parte porque no va a tener que pasarse dos semanas prácticamente sin vida social, en parte porque Naira le empieza a caer realmente bien, Eleonora sube a la torre de Gryffindor.

Lo que no se espera es encontrar a Paul McLaggen en ella. Tratando de disimular su palidez, lo saluda con un rápido "Hola" y sube a su dormitorio rápidamente. Una vez ahí, se queda unos segundos completamente inmóvil, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos hace Paul en Hogwarts? ¿No iba a irse a casa por Navidad?

Tras unos minutos colocando sus compras para ganar algo de tiempo, Eleonora decide bajar de su dormitorio. No puede evitar frotarse el lugar donde Paul le ha hecho daño horas antes, pero trata de disimularlo.

-Buenas-murmura, casi corriendo para alcanzar el hueco del retrato. Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de salir la curiosidad es más fuerte que la cautela-: ¿No ibas a irte con tus padres?

-He decidido quedarme-por alguna razón, a Eleonora se le pone el vello de punta al oír la frialdad de su voz. Disimulando un estremecimiento, sale finalmente de la sala común.

_Mierda._

Genial. Ahora va a tener que aguantar durante todas las Navidades a un ex novio bruto, malhumorado y despechado.

* * *

><p>Como es tradición, los Weasley se mudan ala Madrigueradurante las Navidades. La casa es demasiado pequeña para todos y faltan habitaciones, por lo que muchos tienen que traerse sus propios sacos de dormir, y otros tantos compartir camas y dormitorios.<p>

A Fred le gusta. No sólo porque tiene a toda su familia con él, sino porque, además, recibe el doble de regalos que el resto de sus primos. Es la ventaja de haber nacido tres días después de Navidad.

Sin embargo, sus padres le comunican que este año le entregarán tanto los regalos de Navidad como los de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños el veintiocho de diciembre, para "que al verlos todos a la vez te haga más ilusión". No es que a Fred le moleste, pero el veinticinco se le ponen los dientes largos al ver a todos sus primos con sus regalos.

-¡Mira!-exclama Hugo, mostrándole su escoba nueva.

-Maravillosa-refunfuña Fred, y se deja caer en el sofá junto a sus padres-. ¿No me los podéis dar ahora?-suplica por enésima vez.

-No, Fred. Si además te gustará más verlos todos juntos-argumenta George.

-Sí, pero… ¡míralos a todos! Y es Navidad. Y me estáis negando mi derecho a regalos-el propio Fred duda que exista tal cosa, pero si cuela, cuela.

-No seas materialista-lo riñe su madre. Fred suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos.

Lo bueno de todo el asunto es que, en un intento por solidarizarse con él, sus primos (presionados por Rox, aunque él no lo sabe) deciden no alardear mucho de sus regalos y, en su lugar, salen a hacer una batalla de bolas de nieve al jardín. Fred se lo pasa en grande mojando a sus primos, en especial a Victoire, que además también recibe por parte de Teddy, Dominique y Lucy. Es divertido ver como la siempre perfecta Vic se despeina y se mancha de nieve. Aunque ella tampoco se queda corta, y tras perder la paciencia a la vigésimo octava bola acaba abalanzándose sobre Teddy e inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Ambos acaban besándose en la nieve.

-¡Venga, tortolitos!-exclama James, lanzándoles una bola riendo. La risa se le para cuando una bola de nieve le acierta en mitad de la cara. Frunciendo el ceño, el joven mira a Elijah con disgusto, pero no tarda en devolverle la jugada. Los dos acaban rodando por el suelo y metiéndose nieve por debajo de la ropa, ante la mirada divertida del resto de jóvenes.

Molly es la que se cansa antes. Vuelve a la casa y se sienta en la alfombra, junto al fuego, para secarse y leer uno de los libros que le han regalado, comportamiento que hace que Percy se infle de orgullo. Y que George ponga los ojos en blanco.

Lucy entra en el salón poco después. Saca pluma y pergamino, y se tumba boca abajo en la alfombra para escribir una carta.

-¿Para quién es eso?-pregunta Molly con curiosidad.

-No te importa-pero Lucy guiña un ojo a su hermana, para que sepa que se lo contará en cuanto estén fuera del alcance de los oídos de su padre y su tío.

* * *

><p>El veintiocho de diciembre, Eleonora se levanta muy temprano.<p>

Apenas ha amanecido. La muchacha se dirige a la lechucería a paso rápido, con un paquete bajo un brazo y un sobre en la otra.

Hoy se ha levantado con una alegría inexplicable en el cuerpo. Ha envuelto con esmero el regalo y ha escrito la corta nota y el nombre del destinatario con la mejor letra posible; incluso, aunque no es ningún día especial, al menos para el resto del mundo, ha decidido vestirse un poco coqueta, pese a que generalmente no se ve a sí misma guapa. Se considera una del montón. De modo que se ha puesto un vestido verde pastel de manga larga con unas mallas negras y sus botas de hebillas. Incluso su pelo se ha contagiado de su inexplicable entusiasmo, y su ondulada cabellera negra flota tras ella, brillando a la luz del sol naciente.

Escoge una lechuza grande y gris para encomendarle la misión. Espera que, al menos, Fred se dé un pequeño susto. Se lo merece, piensa, por haber vuelto a utilizar ese ridículo diminutivo con ella por enésima vez. Incluso cuando va a estar sin verle el pelo dos semanas se empeña en ser irritante.

Termina de atar el paquete a la pata del ave y la acaricia un poco mientras la guía hacia una de las múltiples ventanas de la lechucería. Sonriendo, sacude el brazo con suavidad, haciendo que el animal eche a volar hacia el cielo, que está extrañamente despejado para estar en pleno invierno.

Observa a la lechuza alejarse, y cuando el ave ya no es más que un diminuto puntito en el horizonte sale de la lechucería canturreando una canción que escuchó el otro día. _This is War_, o algo por el estilo. Eleonora sólo sabe que es de un grupo muggle con un nombre más bien raro, y que en cuanto tenga un ordenador a mano se la descargará de Internet.

Se asoma al Gran Comedor, pero aún no hay nadie, así que decide subir a su dormitorio y hacer algo de deberes mientras llega la hora del desayuno, para no dejarlo todo para el último día como probablemente hará el montón de irresponsables con los que comparte curso. Ésa es una de las cosas que enervan a Eleonora; tampoco es tan difícil hacer las cosas poco a poco, ¿no?

Sin embargo, cuando pasa por el pasillo del tercer piso y observa un ramillete de muérdago (según los hermanos Scamander, plagado de unos seres de dudosa existencia llamados nargles) con ojos soñadores, alguien la sujeta por detrás y le tapa la boca para que no grite. Alarmada, Eleonora trata de liberarse, pataleando y sacudiéndose, sin éxito, mientras quienquiera que sea la arrastra hasta un aula vacía. El desconocido cierra la puerta tras ellos y le da un brusco empujón que manda a Eleonora derechita al suelo.

Por suerte, la muchacha tiene buenos reflejos, y pone las manos en el último momento para evitar darse un bocazo con las baldosas de piedra. Suelta un grito de dolor cuando toda la fuerza del impacto va directa a sus muñecas; está segura de que se acaba de abrir alguna. Entre asustada y enfadada, Eleonora se da la vuelta para encarar a su raptor.

-¿Qué…?-se detiene al ver a Paul McLaggen-. ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo?-le grita, furiosa. Entonces se da cuenta de que el muchacho tiene su varita en la mano; ha debido de quitársela del bolsillo del vestido mientras forcejeaban en el pasillo.

-Te dije que esto no iba a quedar así, ricura-por alguna razón, el apelativo aparentemente cariñoso hace que Eleonora se estremezca. Tratando de apoyarse lo menos posible en las manos, logra levantarse y retrocede un paso con cautela.

-Mira, no sé de qué va esto, pero déjame en paz, ¿quieres?-Eleonora echa a andar decidida hacia la puerta, pero antes de que logre dar un paso tiene a McLaggen dándole otro fuerte empujón para alejarla de la única salida de la clase. Eleonora trastabilla unos metros-. ¡Eh!

McLaggen se acerca a ella en dos zancadas, la agarra con rudeza de las muñecas y la estampa en la pared. Eleonora trata con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse; las muñecas ya le duelen mucho sin necesidad de que el muchacho trate de cortarle la circulación. No puede evitar recordar cuando, hace un año, vivió una situación caso igual con Fred. Con la diferencia de que entonces no tuvo auténtico miedo en ningún momento; en cambio, ahora está lívida de terror.

-Sabía que romperías conmigo-le confiesa el muchacho; apenas se inmuta ante los desesperados intentos de Eleonora por escapar; tiene el cuádruple de fuerza que ella-. Y decidí que hay algo que no me has dado-añade, sonriendo con una auténtica maldad que, sin embargo, no logra ocultar una chispa de lujuria en sus ojos.

La verdad cae sobre Eleonora como una pesada losa, y lo que va a ocurrir después se le hace tan obvio que se siente ridícula por no haberlo supuesto antes. Así que por eso lleva sin apenas mirarla desde su breve diálogo en la sala común; sólo se estaba preparando. Eleonora lo lleva sospechando desde hace tiempo, pero confirmarlo hace que lágrimas de terror asomen a sus ojos, que aunque ella no lo sepa en ese momento tienen un tono grisáceo, casi tan pálido como su tez blanca como la tiza. Pero se contiene para no llorar. Si McLaggen va a violarla, no piensa darle también el gusto de ver ni una de sus lágrimas.

Sin embargo, uno de los rasgos más distintivos de Eleonora es su cabezonería, y tiene muy claro que, mientras pueda, hará todo lo posible por evitar que McLaggen le toque un pelo sin su consentimiento. Sin cejar en su intento de liberar sus doloridas muñecas, ordena:

-Suéltame. O te juro que gritaré-sabe que está en una zona poco transitada del castillo, por no hablar de que apenas hay una veintena de alumnos que se quedan por Navidad y menos de diez profesores, pero siempre ha tenido una voz muy potente.

-¡Ah! Por eso no te preocupes, mi vida-McLaggen saca su propia varita del bolsillo de la túnica y apunta a su garganta-. ¡Silencius!

Eleonora abre y cierra la boca varias veces, expulsa aire, pero por alguna razón sus cuerdas vocales no pueden vibrar ni, por consiguiente, producir ningún sonido. La muchacha comprende en ese momento que no tiene escapatoria, y el pánico le da renovada energía para sacudirse con más ímpetu que antes. McLaggen, que no se esperaba el repentino incremento en su fuerza, se queda con los puños asiendo aire mientras Eleonora echa a correr con una velocidad nacida de la desesperación hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, el muchacho no tarda en reaccionar, y la empuja de nuevo contra el suelo, cayendo sobre ella. Tumbada boca arriba en el suelo, Eleonora trata de liberarse, pero él pesa demasiado y, sentado sobre su estómago, está ahogándola. McLaggen le vuelve a sujetar las muñecas con una mano. Con la otra le da una bofetada que hace eco en las paredes de piedra.

_No… No… No…_, es todo lo que Eleonora puede pensar. Es imposible. Esto sólo pasa en los libros que lee, no en la realidad. Les ocurre a mujeres sin rostro ni nombre que aparecen en los periódicos unos días y luego se esfuman sin dejar rastro. Jamás se le había ocurrido que algo así podía pasarle _a ella_. Es más terrorífico que la más horrorosa de sus pesadillas. Negándose a resignarse, patalea e intenta liberar sus brazos, obteniendo otro bofetón como recompensa.

-¿Quieres estarte quieta? ¡No lo hagas más difícil! Sabes que lo voy a hacer de todos modos-le recuerda McLaggen, y Eleonora se queda unos segundos paralizada al darse cuenta de que tiene razón.

Dicho esto, se inclina sobre ella y la besa. Si todo lo que Eleonora ha sentido las anteriores veces que él la ha besado ha sido indiferencia, lo único que ahora logra identificar en el torbellino de sentimientos que la invade es odio. Y asco. Y terror.

Pero no llora, pese a que le empiezan a doler los ojos por retener las lágrimas. No hay ningún momento en que deje de intentar resistirse, apartar la cara para evitar los labios de él, encogerse para tratar de que no la toque, excepto los confusos segundos posteriores a algún bofetón, un tirón de pelo o un mordisco, en los que se queda momentáneamente desorientada. Aterrada, se ve obligada a contemplar, impotente, cómo McLaggen la toquetea a su antojo, cómo le quita sus prendas de ropa sin delicadeza alguna y se las quita él, tratando de escapar cada vez que la odiosa cara del muchacho deja de mirarla a ella y se concentra en quitarse su jersey y sus pantalones. Apenas oye los insultos y reproches que le dirige cada vez que la castiga con un nuevo bofetón por intentar apartarse.

Paul McLaggen está disfrutando de lo lindo. Y no sólo por el motivo obvio, sino también porque desde hace un tiempo viene deseando ver a la siempre altanera y orgullosa Eleonora Black doblegarse a su voluntad. Es gratificante ver cómo no puede evitar que él haga lo que quiera y se desespera más y más. Pero sigue sin derramar ni una sola lágrima, y eso a él le molesta. Sin embargo, saber todo el daño que le está haciendo, y no sólo físico, para demostrarle su despecho, es suficiente.

Eleonora no es virgen, pero todas las veces que hizo el amor con Fred, él puso infinito esmero para no lastimarla en ningún momento. La muchacha siempre tomó ese gesto como algo natural, algo tan lógico que supuso que siempre era así, pero ahora se da cuenta de lo mucho que significa ser cuidadoso. Le duele cada vez que él irrumpe violentamente en su interior, pero ya no tiene fuerza ni voluntad para seguir oponiéndose, mucho menos cuando él termina. Después de todo, lo ha logrado. Ha ganado. Se ha acostado con ella.

_No, no lo ha hecho_, piensa Eleonora, cerrando los ojos para tratar de ocultar lo humillada y usada que se siente. _Eso sería si yo hubiese querido. Lo que ha hecho es forzarme._

-Cabrón-susurra. No se da cuenta de que el encantamiento silenciador ha perdido su efecto, está demasiado ofuscada y aterrorizada por lo que acaba de ocurrir para hacerlo.

Tan sumida en su propio horror está que no se percata hasta varios segundos después de que se ha desvanecido el peso que apenas la ha dejado respirar durante los últimos… (¿Qué? ¿Minutos, horas? Eleonora siente que han pasado varios días desde que fue a la lechucería para enviar el regalo de Fred). Abre los ojos, aún sin haber derramado ni una lágrima, y gira la cabeza para mirar a McLaggen, que está terminando de vestirse. Por alguna razón, se siente incapaz de levantarse y darle un puñetazo, una patada, lo que sea. No se siente dueña de su propio cuerpo.

-Ahí tienes tu varita-dice él, señalando una mesa cercana despreocupadamente. Como si no acabase de violarla-. Ah, y más te vale no decir nada. Te juro que me muero de ganas por repetir.

Eleonora lo ve salir del aula. Tarda unos segundos en procesar que se ha ido, que ya no la está viendo. Es entonces cuando se hace un ovillo en el suelo helado y se echa, por fin, a llorar.

Y cuando comienza, ya no puede parar.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora: <strong><span>¡OS LO DIJE!<span>**_ (así, en mayúsculas, entre signos de exclamación, negrita, cursiva y subrayado, para que quede claro). Llevo avisando unos cuantos capítulos, y di una pista en un comentario de Lucy en el capítulo 10. Y los pensamientos de Eleonora en el 11 eran proféticos... Y la canción tampoco deja lugar a muchas dudas... Sé de al menos una persona a la que no le va a gustar. Y creedme cuando digo que yo lo siento más que vosotros.

¿Reviews?


	13. Mal

Gracias a **Lilypotterfever**, **Lilius's Fan**,** Feorge-Gred**, **Mara**, **Ink Alchemist** y **Emily** por sus reviews.

En respuesta a **Mara:** Lo cierto es que creo que me faltó poner un cartel de neón para avisarlo... buah, me sigo sintiendo mala persona.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, me pasé todas las vacaciones de Navidad escribiendo y reescribiendo ese capítulo porque no me parecía del todo bien... al final parece que sí :) Lo de Roxanne... tú espera. Y lo de Albus... espera un poco más.

* * *

><p><em>Nota pre-capítulo (o como se<em> diga): Ya que no puedo poner la letra tachada, lo pondré tal que así: e/j/e/m/p/l/o.

* * *

><p><em>Mal<em>

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?  
>Like a house of cards,<br>one blow from caving in.  
>Do you ever feel already buried deep?<br>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
><em>**Katy Perry-Firework**

_Lo único que sabía era que le dolía hasta el órgano más recóndito de su cuerpo. Oía voces, aunque no entendía lo que decían. Era consciente de que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero lo único que podía ver eran borrones. Y también notaba que estaba calado hasta los huesos._

_Entonces oyó otra voz, más clara, más cercana. Más conocida. Aterrorizada. Notó que le sacudía el hombro y decía algo, pero él no podía contestarle. De haberlo hecho, probablemente le hubiera pedido que dejara de zarandearlo; realmente le dolía mucho._

_Notó unos brazos, también mojados, pero cálidos, que lo rodeaban y mecían con suavidad. Y una mano que le acariciaba el pelo. Eso no le hacía daño, así que trató de decírselo. La voz sonaba muy preocupada._

_Parpadeó y logró enfocar a la persona que lo tenía en brazos. Le alegró comprobar que era Ellie. Llorosa y asustada, pero era su Ellie._

_-Vamos, di algo-por un momento se planteó pasarle una lista con todo lo que le dolía-. Por favor._

_Sonrió al recordar las veces que discutían por las normas de cortesía. Pero estaba muy cansado y el dolor lo adormecía, así que cerró los ojos._

_Lo último que oyó fue su voz, gritando alarmada._

* * *

><p>Fred se despierta sobresaltado. Mira alrededor, confundido, y por un momento cree estar de nuevo en el césped del campo de quidditch. Sin embargo, una mirada más pausada le hace descubrir que está en el que en un tiempo fue el dormitorio de su tío Ron. Suspira, sin saber si sentirse aliviado o no.<p>

Nunca se le ha ocurrido pensar que Eleonora hubiese estado tan preocupada por su caída. Por un lado, se siente halagado porque, de alguna forma, eso significa que él le importa. Aunque sea un poco. Al menos hasta que McLaggen se convirtió en una excusa para apartarse de él. Por otro, se siente culpable por haberla hecho llorar. No le gusta ver a nadie llorar, mucho menos ser la causa. Y, sobre todo, odia ser el motivo de las lágrimas de Ellie.

Entonces se percata de que Teddy, Louis, James, Al y Hugo no están durmiendo; de hecho, ni siquiera están en el cuarto. Tras mirar por la ventana, descubre que el sol ya está alto. Se viste y baja a la cocina, pensando en matar a sus primos mediante bolas de nieve por haberlo dejado perdiéndose la diversión.

Sin embargo, cuando entra en la cocina, está completamente vacía. Sólo hay un montón de paquetes sobre la mesa. Fred frunce el ceño, preguntándose qué diablos serán.

-¡SORPRESA!

El muchacho da un respingo al ver a sus padres, tíos, abuelos, hermana, primos y demás allegados salir de diversos escondites, sonriéndole.

-¿Y esto a qué viene?

Hugo y Lily intercambian una mirada de incredulidad, y Molly alza una ceja con escepticismo.

-Pues a que eres mayor de edad, idiota-responde Roxanne, enganchada al brazo de su padre.

Entonces Fred se percata de qué día es hoy. Veintiocho de diciembre de dos mil veintitrés.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡Toma! ¡Puedo hacer magia! ¡Puedo hacer magia!-y saca la varita del bolsillo del pantalón. Toda la familia lo observa, expectante. Fred mira a su alrededor, buscando algo que hechizar. Finalmente, decide hacer lo que él y Lucy llevan soñando durante todas sus vidas.

_¡Incendio!_

El rubísimo y cuidado cabello de Victoire se prende instantáneamente, alarmando a todos. Asustado, Teddy hace brotar un chorro de agua de su varita que, si bien apaga el pelo de su novia, la deja chorreando de arriba abajo y gritando improperios en francés. Todos se echan a reír, excepto Molly, Rose y Al. Y los adultos. Aunque George está tratando de disimular una sonrisa con muchísima dificultad.

-¡Frederick Brian Weasley!-exclama Angelina, enfadada. Fred suelta un gruñido al oír su nombre completo-. ¿Te parece bonito quemar el pelo de tu prima?

-¡Llevaba toda mi vida deseándolo!-se excusa él-. Lo siento, Vic. Ya no volveré a hacerlo.

-Ésta te la debo-refunfuña Victoire, observando con tristeza sus puntas chamuscadas. Lleva toda su vida mimando su cabello para que ahora llegue el imbécil de su primo y le prenda fuego. Fulmina a Teddy con la mirada cuando descubre que también se está riendo disimuladamente, y Elijah le da un codazo a James para que tenga algo de respeto por su prima.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no abres los regalos, mi vida?-sugiere la abuela Molly, que parece estar librando una ardua lucha interna sobre si apoyar a Angelina en su riña o reírse con sus nietos.

Antes de que Fred pueda dar un paso hacia la mesa, sin embargo, un golpeteo en el cristal empañado los distrae a todos. Minnie se acerca y abre la ventana, dejando entrar a una lechuza gris con un enorme paquete. El animal se posa en el hombro de Fred con un susurro de alas.

-¿Eso es para mí?-le pregunta; el ave le da un picotazo juguetón en un dedo. Fred libera a la lechuza del peso de la caja, y el ave echa a volar rápidamente hacia el exterior, ululando indignada cuando Louis hace amago de cerrarle la ventana. Hugo suelta una risita.

Impaciente por abrir algún regalo, Fred rasga el papel sin prestar atención al sobre que lo acompaña y abre la caja. Segundos más tarde, suelta un grito alarmado y se despega de ella. Una cara de payaso psicópata con un muelle ha salido nada más abrirla. Toda la familia se echa a reír, con Victoire, cuyas carcajadas rozan lo cruel, a la cabeza.

-No sabes lo bien que te está empleado-le asegura su madre, sonriendo.

Fred suelta un bufido, aunque lo cierto es que de alguna forma le ha hecho gracia el susto, y abre el sobre casi con tantas ganas como la caja. Va a devolvérsela con creces al que quiera que le haya mandado la broma.

_Q/u/e/r/i/d/o E/s/t/i/m/a/d/o Tú:_

_Espero que al menos te hayas asustado un poquito. La próxima vez que me llames Ellie (no sé si se deletrea así, porque nunca me había planteado tener que escribir esa cosa) te juro que te tiro desde la torre de Astronomía. Por lo menos._

_De todas formas, feliz cumpleaños. Imbécil._

No necesita ver la firma para reconocer su letra. A Fred se le ilumina la cara; y, pese a que tiene un montón de paquetes esperándolo en la mesa, ya tiene claro cuál es su regalo preferido de este año.

Aunque sigue sin entender cómo rayos funciona la cabeza de Ellie.

* * *

><p>Después de estar toda la mañana sin que Eleonora se manifieste por voluntad propia, Naira considera que ya es hora de buscarla ella misma. Después de todo, no ha dado señales de vida en todo el día, pese a que ayer acordaron quedar para ayudarse mutuamente con los deberes.<p>

Se le ocurre subir a la torre de Gryffindor. Sabe la contraseña, porque Eleonora la llevó allí el día de Navidad, y no cree que en tres días la hayan cambiado. Sin embargo, dejando a un lado a Paul McLaggen no ve a nadie más allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Smith?-le pregunta con antipatía.

-Buscaba a Eleonora-responde la muchacha, tratando de disimular lo rematadamente mal que le cae. _¿Cómo ha logrado Eleonora aguantar casi un mes besuqueándose con él?_-. ¿La has visto?

McLaggen se echa a reír con ganas. La Hufflepuff frunce el ceño; no le ve la gracia por ningún lado. Confirmando para sus adentros que está como una auténtica regadera y diciéndose que Eleonora no ha podido hacer nada mejor que romper con él, Naira sale de la sala común de los leones. Se muerde el labio, preguntándose por dónde empezar. Se le ocurre que quizá haya ido a volar un rato al campo de quidditch. Baja al estadio, pero para su decepción no hay nadie allí.

De modo que vuelve al castillo, desanimada. Si lo piensa objetivamente, sólo hace una semana que la conoce, pero teniendo en cuenta que Eleonora es la única persona con la que habla de los que quedan en el colegio, se siente un poco sola. Se ha acostumbrado demasiado rápido a su compañía. Entonces, un pensamiento preocupante acude a su mente: ¿y si cuando Jackie vuelva la dejan de lado por ser "la acoplada"? Sabe que realmente _es_ la acoplada, pero ella no se ha acercado a Eleonora con intención de suplantar a Jaqueline, sino con la de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar por Navidades. No es su culpa haber encontrado en su lugar a una persona realmente simpática.

Baja a las mazmorras sin pensar hacia dónde va. Entonces se le ocurre que quizá se haya resfriado y esté en la enfermería. De pronto, frena en seco y empieza a subir pisos, uno tras otro, concentrada en su objetivo. Sin embargo, algo la hace detenerse en el tercer piso. Un llanto incontrolable que expresa un dolor difícil de describir, interrumpido por hipidos violentos e irregulares.

Naira se muerde el labio, indecisa. No quiere molestar a nadie, pero no le gusta en absoluto dejar que cualquier persona lo pase mal sin nadie que le eche una mano. No opina que sea muy justo. Finalmente, llama a la puerta. Nada en los sollozos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta indica que la quieran dentro, pero tampoco que se vaya. Respirando hondo y diciéndose que esa manía suya de ayudar a todo el mundo la hará acabar mal, abre la puerta.

Se alegra inmediatamente de haber seguido el impulso.

Eleonora está aovillada en el suelo, en medio de la clase; su largo y ondulado pelo negro, alborotado y enredado, contrasta con su piel pálida. Está completamente desnuda, y no parece percatarse del frío que se cuela por los muros de la clase, ni tampoco de la presencia de Naira.

La Hufflepuff se acerca corriendo a Eleonora, asustada al verla así. Se agacha junto a ella y ve su ropa desperdigada en el suelo. No, no, no puede ser… _No puede ser._ Seguro que es otra cosa y su mente adolescente y sobrehormonada lo está malinterpretando.

Al escuchar su grito ahogado, Eleonora levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarla. Luego se encoge aún más, como si quisiera desaparecer del mundo para siempre. Naira la abraza y la estrecha contra ella, meciéndola adelante y atrás, consolándola y tratando ella misma de no llorar y de convencerse de lo que, en el fondo, sabe dolorosamente bien que ya no es posible.

Tener a alguien junto a ella ayuda a Eleonora a calmarse un poco. Además, lleva _horas_ llorando sin parar y está cansada. El continuo balanceo contribuye a que su llanto, aunque no menos desconsolado, sí se haga más calmado, más resignado. Tras casi media hora, Naira consigue que Eleonora deje de hipar y respire hondo varias veces, aunque sigue temblando de frío. Y de miedo. Ante algo que Naira sospecha, pero que no está segura de querer confirmar.

-Eleonora…-empieza Naira; no sabe cómo decirlo. La muchacha la mira. Sus ojos están tan pálidos que casi carecen de color, y la Hufflepuff no puede evitar estremecerse ante esa mirada-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Todo lo que Naira ha conseguido en media hora se va al garete con esas tres palabras. Eleonora reanuda sus hipidos y esconde la cara en su hombro. Sabiendo que como no se vista pronto cogerá un resfriado de campeonato, si es que no lo tiene ya, Naira se separa de ella, coge su ropa y la ayuda a ponérsela. Eleonora hace lo que la Hufflepuff le indica, como una niña pequeña, llorando y con la mirada perdida y llena de dolor.

Ayudarla a vestirse permite a Naira darse cuenta de que en esos momentos Eleonora no es sólo una chiquilla asustada; tiene moretones en diversas partes del cuerpo, destacando claramente en su piel pálida, y un hilillo de sangre brota de la base de su cuello. Eleonora da un respingo e intenta apartar las manos cada vez que Naira coge sus muñecas para ayudarla a meter los brazos por el agujero correcto, lo que la hace suponer que debe de tener algún daño más aparte del ennegrecimiento que cubre su piel habitualmente del color de la porcelana.

Una vez que está vestida, Naira la ayuda a ponerse en pie. Eleonora se tambalea sobre sus piernas, que siente de gelatina, y se tiene que apoyar en su amiga para no caerse.

-Venga, va. Te llevaré a tu dormitorio-Naira ve entonces una varita sobre uno de los pupitres, y supone que será la de su amiga. Cuando la coge y se gira hacia Eleonora de nuevo, para su sorpresa, la ve negando vehementemente con la cabeza, su mente medianamente devuelta a la realidad por primera vez-. ¿Por qué?

-Está… ahí está… _él_-susurra Eleonora, y nuevas lágrimas abandonan sus ojos torturados-. Por favor, Naira, no me lleves allí, por favor, no quiero ir, no quiero que esté cerca, por favor, no quiero, por favor…

-Tranquila, no iremos a la torre de Gryffindor-le asegura Naira para tranquilizarla, alarmada por el miedo que impregna su voz y preguntándose qué querrá decir Eleonora. Entonces recuerda la risa casi maníaca de Paul McLaggen cuando se lo ha encontrado en la torre de Gryffindor y le ha preguntado por su amiga. Y comprende de repente por qué se reía. _Aunque sigue sin tener ni puta gracia_-. ¡Ha sido él!-exclama, y sus ojos habitualmente amables se entornan con odio-. ¡Ese cerdo de McLaggen! ¡Él te ha…te ha…! ¡Él te ha hecho _esto_!

Al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer con sus palabras, Eleonora niega con la cabeza fervientemente y retrocede unos pasos, su cara blanca como la tiza.

-No, no… No, Naira, no ha sido él…-miente. Al ver lo asustada que está, Naira opta por fingir que se lo ha creído, y trata de disimular su ira, porque tiene la impresión de que Eleonora cree que va dirigida a ella. _Nada más lejos de la realidad. Merlín… No lo merece. Ni ella ni nadie._

-Bien, Eleonora. Vamos-la muchacha la mira con sospecha, como sopesando si confiar en su palabra o no-. Tienes que ir a la enfermería, tienes las muñecas fatal-razona, alegrándose de tener esa excusa; la toma de la mano y la guía por los pasillos como a un niño que está aprendiendo a caminar. Eleonora no se resiste, en parte porque ya no le queda ni fuerza ni voluntad suficiente para hacerlo.

La señora Pomfrey cura las muñecas de Eleonora en un periquete. No pregunta nada porque advierte el estado de ansiedad en que está la muchacha y supone que ella lo dirá cuando le apetezca, y porque siempre ha sido muy discreta con los pacientes, pero la deja quedarse un rato en la enfermería. Naira se sienta en el borde de la cama y la observa con tristeza.

Eleonora ya no llora, pero el rastro de las lágrimas es visible en su piel mortalmente pálida. Sus ojos están llenos de un inmenso dolor que Naira sólo puede intentar comprender. Supone que debe de haber sido la peor experiencia de toda su vida; no desea en absoluto estar en su piel. Está recostada en la cama con varias almohadas en la espalda, mirando sin ver la pared de enfrente; Naira se siente inútil, mirándola sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de abrir la boca, es Eleonora la que habla:

-Te juro que yo no quería hacerlo-sorprendentemente, su voz no se quiebra, y Naira comprende entonces por qué está en Gryffindor. _Es tan valiente_, piensa con una mezcla admiración y lástima.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo-asegura Naira-. ¿Quieres beber agua o…?

-Ha sido cuando volvía de la lechucería-la interrumpe Eleonora; ahora su voz es un susurro, y parece no haberse dado cuenta de que Naira estaba hablando-. He mandado un regalo a Fred, ¿sabes?-y algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. A Naira se le encoge el estómago al ver que sólo es una mueca rota-. Pero me cogió y me metió en _esa_ clase-Naira no dice nada, pero parpadea para contener las lágrimas al percibir el dolor que destila la voz de Eleonora-. Me lanzó un hechizo silenciador; no podía hacer ruido. Y me violó-añade simplemente, su voz se quebrándose al fin, y con ella el corazón de Naira, que no puede contenerse más y la abraza mientras Eleonora se echa otra vez a llorar-. Intenté evitarlo, de verdad, pero…

-Ya, no llores-dice Naira-. No se te volverá a acercar-le asegura-. Ya me encargaré yo de eso-puede que la valentía sea de los Gryffindor, pero Eleonora le parece realmente una buena persona, y no va a dejar que le hagan más daño.

Eleonora cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando con todas sus fuerzas creerla.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, Eleonora logra convencer a Naira de que vaya a dormir a su dormitorio, de que ella está bien. Una parte de ella opina que merece un Óscar a la mejor actriz. Por lo menos.<p>

La Hufflepuff incluso le ha ofrecido quedarse con ella, pues sabe que la idea de dormir a unos metros de McLaggen no le hace gracia. Eleonora, sin embargo, ha declinado la invitación. No cree merecer tantas atenciones por parte de Naira ni de nadie más.

Va a ducharse, con pies de plomo, a las duchas de los dormitorios. Ahí se siente segura (o todo lo segura que puede sentirse después de lo ocurrido); el antiguo hechizo que impide a los integrantes del sexo masculino subir a los aposentos de las féminas la tranquiliza hasta límites insospechados; ahí se siente protegida frente a McLaggen, pese a que sabe que lo tiene a menos de cincuenta metros.

Sale de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, aún temblando, pese a haber utilizado agua casi ardiendo. Se seca el pelo mecánicamente y se mira en el espejo de pie que hay en la habitación.

Jamás en toda su vida ha estado más pálida que en esos momentos. Su pelo está lacio y sin brillo, a pesar de que acaba de lavárselo y secárselo, y sus ojos nunca antes habían adoptado ese tono grisáceo y opaco. Y no parece que vayan a cambiar pronto. Le duele muchísimo el vientre, producto sin duda del nulo cuidado que ha tenido McLaggen, por no hablar de sus aún amoratadas muñecas, que pese a estar curadas siguen ennegrecidas y todavía le duelen. Tiene moretones de diversa consideración por todo el cuerpo y varios chupetones en el cuello y los hombros, y aún conserva las marcas rojizas y los ojos hinchados de haber llorado. Y le duele el pecho de sollozar. Desearía arrancarse la piel para hacer desaparecer esas marcas, cualquier vestigio de lo ocurrido, de que McLaggen ha hecho con ella lo que le ha apetecido, sin pensar en ningún momento en ella (o quizá precisamente por eso mismo), en contra de su voluntad.

Pero sabe que se sentiría igual de mancillada y humillada aunque no hubiese sufrido ningún daño físico. McLaggen no sólo le ha dejado marcas visibles. Ha conseguido anularla como persona, utilizarla igual que se utiliza un juguete con luces, para dejarla tirada cuando las luces de colores se han fundido y los alegres sonidos que emitía han dejado de tintinear.

Eleonora ni siquiera se atreve a pensar en vengarse, mucho menos en contárselo a alguien más que Jackie. Está demasiado aterrorizada ante la idea de que McLaggen pueda volver a forzarla, hacerle daño por fuera y por dentro de nuevo. Que consiga apagar sus ojos aún más.

Se pone el pijama y se mete en la cama, deseando dormirse y no despertar nunca más. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de poner la mente en blanco, pero su cerebro parece empeñado en reproducir una y otra vez lo ocurrido sin importarle que eso ponga a Eleonora aún más nerviosa y no la ayude absolutamente nada a conciliar el sueño.

Finalmente, logra abrirse paso entre los horrorosos recuerdos de hoy y ver más allá, y encuentra uno que no duele. Precisamente fue hace exactamente un año, cuando regaló a Fred una flor por su cumpleaños. Entonces llevaban una semana juntos. Él se rió al verla, y le comentó que una azucena era más bien un regalo para una chica que para él. Eleonora le dijo que no hacía falta que se la quedara si no le gustaba, que no le molestaría. Pero Fred decidió demostrarle que, en realidad, sí le gustaba, y de paso llamar la atención, como siempre, y se la puso en el pelo, y se pasó el día entero con ella en la cabeza ignorando a la gente que lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

Sus brazos, crispados alrededor de la almohada, se relajan mientras los recuerdos la ayudan a entrar en un sueño que, no obstante, no será en absoluto pacífico.

* * *

><p>Fred baja del tren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por fin está en Hogwarts y podrá devolverle la broma a Ellie (aunque procura no recordar lo ocurrido en la Sala de los Menesteres, porque no le encaja para nada con el comportamiento de la muchacha). Se muere de ganas por verla, y casi ni escucha a Lucy y a Ben, que lo llaman para que reduzca el ritmo. Zapatea impaciente durante todo el trayecto hasta el castillo, indiferente tanto a las miradas burlonas que le lanzan sus amigos como a los resoplidos molestos de los thelstrals, hartos de tanto movimiento en el carruaje.<p>

Al fin, se baja del carruaje tirado por seres invisibles a sus ojos y se acerca al castillo corriendo, entusiasmado. Se encuentra a Naira Smith en el vestíbulo.

-¡Hola!-lo saluda ella con alegría.

-¡Hola!-responde él. Pese a que estuvieron juntos, y es algo embarazoso hablar, la naturaleza gentil de Naira le impide no hablar con alguien que le cae bien-. Oye, Naira, por casualidad no habrás visto a Ellie, ¿verdad?

Inexplicablemente, el rostro de Naira se ensombrece.

-¿Para qué quieres verla?

-Oh, le debo una broma-dice Fred haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-. ¿Sabes o no sabes dónde está?

-Pues… sí, pero… Fred, no creo que sea el mejor momento-intenta explicar Naira.

-¿Y eso?

Naira se muerde el labio. No puede contárselo a nadie; sólo lo saben ella y Eleonora, y Jackie cuando se lo cuenten en un par de horas, y ha jurado no decir ni una palabra de lo ocurrido, pero sabe que Fred no es del tipo de persona que acepta así como así que no puede acceder a la información que desea poseer.

-Está un poco… de mal humor-improvisa. Lo cierto es que, al igual que el color de sus ojos, cualquier amago de sonrisa se ha esfumado de Eleonora sin dejar rastro. Y no parece mejorar con el paso de los días; más bien al contrario.

-De mal humor está siempre, es una quisquillosa-replica Fred con su alegría inagotable-. ¡Anda, mira! ¡Eh, Ellie!-y se acerca corriendo a la muchacha, que camina por el vestíbulo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto la ve, todas sus ideas de posibles travesuras para vengarse de ella se esfuman de su cabeza. Fred se queda boquiabierto al mirar a Eleonora con detenimiento, la cual ha retrocedido varios pasos ante el desmesurado entusiasmo del muchacho.

Está indudablemente mucho más delgada; además, su ropa es más ancha de la que suele utilizar (que no es demasiado ajustada, tampoco) y le cuelga de los lados. Su pelo está descuidado y sin brillo, algo enmarañado; su cara, con una palidez que nada tiene que envidiar a la de un muerto, y ha abandonado su porte elegante para caminar cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies. Pero lo que más asusta a Fred son sus ojos. Están grises, desvaídos y opacos, y tan inexpresivos que bien podrían pertenecer a un muerto. Se llenan de una emoción indefinible cuando él se acerca. Aunque "miedo" encajaría bien. Fred no entiende por qué está asustada, y se le rompe el corazón al verla así.

-¿Por qué estás así?-se le escapa. Sabe que no están juntos y no pueden considerar su relación actual ni siquiera como amistad (mucho menos de su beso… intento de… bah, lo que quiera que pasase el día que empezaron las vacaciones); y, por tanto, no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella, no puede obligarla a que se lo cuente, pero no puede evitarlo. Algo realmente malo tiene que haberle pasado para estar tan… tan… tan _mal_, porque a Fred no se le ocurre otra palabra para describir el estado de Ellie.

-Nada-Eleonora baja la mirada-. Déjame pasar, por favor. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Demasiado estupefacto para discutir, Fred se aparta y le hace caso por primera vez en su vida. No sólo es el físico. Eleonora también ha cambiado por dentro. Desde luego, él jamás se hubiera esperado oír de sus labios un "por favor" dirigido a él, al menos no sin una chispa de sarcasmo o burla. La ve alejarse, y se pregunta qué diablos ha ocurrido en Navidad.

Algo apartada, Naira, que lo ha visto todo, suspira con tristeza.

* * *

><p>Roxanne se abalanza sobre Dan en cuanto lo ve. Lo ha echado mucho de menos durante la Navidad, aunque se han escrito varias veces y el muchacho le ha regalado un juego de púas para su guitarra. Se pasan todo el día contándose cómo les han ido las vacaciones.<p>

Cuando terminan de contárselo todo (bueno, todo, lo que se dice todo, no, pero Rox se lo irá contando conforme se acuerde) dan un paseo por los jardines, y es inevitable que vuelva a salir el tema del admirador secreto de Roxanne.

-Déjalo ya. He decidido que no me gusta-explica la muchacha.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me da miedo la idea de que haya un tío espiándome y besándome mientras estoy dormida. Quién sabe qué más podría hacer-Dan alza las cejas y hace unos gestos que, aunque algo difusos, Rox capta a la perfección-. Y no, no estoy en modo madre.

Dan ríe.

-A mí me parecía bonito, de alguna forma-confiesa.

-Ha dejado de parecérmelo cuando me he dado cuenta de que quienquiera que sea es un acosador en potencia-aclara Roxanne. La verdad es que sí ha hablado con su madre sobre el tema, y ella le ha aconsejado contárselo a algún profesor si vuelve a pasarle algo parecido, o escribir a casa-. Creo que la ha cagado.

-¿Quién?

-Quienquiera que sea, si tiene buenas intenciones-explica la muchacha-. Es decir, es una idea súper romántica… pero hay una línea entre el romanticismo y el acoso, y él la ha cruzado.

Dan suspira y baja la mirada, pensativo.

* * *

><p>-¿QUE ESE HIJO DE PUTA TE QUÉ?<p>

-Baja la voz-suplica Eleonora.

-¿Que baje la voz? ¿Tú estás tonta o qué?-exclama Jackie; está temblando de arriba abajo, recorriendo el aula vacía a grandes zancadas. Suerte que Naira ha insonorizado la estancia para evitar oídos chismosos-. ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡No puede haberte violado y seguir tan…!-y se dirige hacia la puerta, hecha una furia.

Por primera vez en muchos días, Naira ve a Eleonora reaccionar ante un estímulo externo; corre detrás de su amiga y le tira del brazo para evitar que salga de la clase. La Hufflepuff decide echarle una mano, viendo que la cólera de Jackie es mayor que la menguada fuerza de Eleonora.

-¡Jackie, por favor!-exclama ella-. ¡No te lo he contado para que vayas divulgándolo!

-¡No voy a divulgar nada!-vocifera Jackie, tratando con furia de liberarse de la presa de las otras dos muchachas-. ¡Sólo voy a torturarlo hasta que me suplique que lo mate! ¡Y tú, Smith! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Porque para empezar, sigo sin entender qué narices haces aquí!

-Está aquí porque me ayudó-replica Eleonora. Jackie deja de forcejear y la mira-. Y déjalo ya, por favor. No es para tanto.

Jaqueline entrecierra los ojos con rabia, pero todo su enfado se esfuma al ver el dolor que adorna los de su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto?-pregunta, aunque ya sin gritar. Toma las manos de Eleonora, que en las últimas semanas han dejado de albergar carne para ser sólo un montón de huesos envueltos por una delgada capa de piel-. Eleonora, mírate. Has adelgazado. Y tus ojos… son _distintos_. Estás mal.

Eleonora aparta las manos y clava sus ojos pálidos en el suelo, en parte para que no sigan delatándola, en parte porque nunca ha sido capaz de mentir a su mejor amiga mirándola a la cara.

-No estoy mal… Estoy perfectamente-miente-. Y no quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa.

-Eleonora…-susurra Jackie con tristeza-. No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya. Tienes que decírselo a alguien-entonces una idea fugaz le quita el color de la cara-. Oye, ¿y si estás…?

-No, no lo está-interviene Naira, al ver que Eleonora sigue con la vista fija en las baldosas y ha palidecido aún más de lo que está comenzando a ser lo normal-. Se hizo un test unos días después y dio negativo-aclara. Y menos mal, piensa. Porque Eleonora ya ha sufrido demasiado; bastante tiene con tener que ver a McLaggen cada día. _Si sólo accediera a contárselo a algún profesor_.

Jackie abraza a Eleonora con fuerza, mientras mira a Naira durante unos segundos, evaluándola. Desde luego, salió con Fred y eso hizo daño a su mejor amiga, pero también estuvo al lado de Eleonora durante las Navidades… que es más de lo que puede decir ella. Tras unos instantes, decide que es buena persona después de todo. Alarga un brazo y la atrae hacia ella y Eleonora para que se una a ellas en un abrazo colectivo.

-Jackie, por favor, no se lo puedes decir a nadie-ruega Eleonora minutos más tarde.

-Vale. Pero sólo si comes como Dios manda-replica Jackie, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Naira.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Sé que pasan más bien pocas cosas y se avanza menos en este capítulo, pero tenía que expresar cómo se siente Eleonora. Pobre.

Por cierto, se me pasó por la cabeza que se quedase embarazada. Pero eso sería una putada demasiado gorda.


	14. Tonterías

¡Hola de nuevo! Como cada viernes, subo capítulo (guau, parece que estoy presentando un programa de televisión o algo).

Muchas gracias a** lilius fan**, **Emily**, **Lilypotterfever**, **Ink** **Alchemist** y **Mara** por sus reviews. Anima mucho volver del instituto (con Filosofía a última hora) y encontrárselos. Por cierto, ¡tengo más de cincuenta en esta historia! Gracias de nuevo :)

En respuesta a **lilius fan**: Sí, bueno, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de tanto. Y cuando Fred se entere rodarán cabezas... si llega a enterarse.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Naira es buena persona, pero a mí me gusta más Jackie. Aunque para gustos, colores :) Ah, y respecto a lo de Rox... tú lee.

En respuesta a **Mara**: A mí nunca me han quemado el pelo. Por suerte para ellos. Respecto a Eleonora... hombre, no va a ponerse a dar volteretas de la noche a la mañana, digo yo. Ah, y Naira es tan distinta a su padre un poco como contraposición a Paul, que es igual o más capullo que Cormac. Al principio estuve divagando sobre su madre y llegué a la conclusión de que, si no era Pansy Parkinson, era alguna estúpida por el estilo xD

* * *

><p><em>Tonterías<em>

_'Cause I'm young, I know,  
>but even so<br>I know a thing or two, th__at I've learned from you.  
>Really learned a lot, really taught me a lot.<br>Love is like a flame, it burns yourself when it's hot.  
>Love hurts. Oh, oh. <em>_Love hurts  
><em>**Bon Jovi-Love hurts**

Si el día que volvió de vacaciones Fred creía que Eleonora ha cambiado, ya está completamente seguro de ello. Además de que ya no es sólo cosa suya que esté más delgada (Ben y Lucy también se han dado cuenta) desde que volvieron de las vacaciones (y de eso hace ya casi un mes) viene observando que Jaqueline Macmillan está más protectora con ella de lo que él ha estado en toda su vida con Rox (y eso es decir mucho), gruñendo incluso cada vez que un profesor le pregunta algo, y lo amiga que es últimamente de Naira Smith. Por no hablar de que ya nunca sonríe, de que sus ojos son dos profundos pozos grises y vacíos, de que ni siquiera volar parece animarla, de que no ha levantado la mano ni una sola vez durante todas las clases, o de que incluso no tenía hechos los ejercicios de Aritmancia que les habían mandado para Navidad. O sea, que ya no es sólo que los tuviese mal (que, de haberlos hecho, probablemente los tendría así), sino que ni siquiera se ha molestado en intentarlo.

A Fred todo este asunto lo tiene mosqueado. Y quien dice mosqueado lo hace para utilizar un eufemismo, para no decir que está a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad producido por la preocupación por Ellie. Se ha chocado varias veces con ella por los pasillos a propósito, llamándola todo eso que sabe que le pone de los nervios, pero por algún motivo extraterrenal no da resultado. Ellie sólo baja la vista y acelera el paso cada vez que Fred intenta hablar con ella, dejando escapar un sonido curiosamente parecido a un sollozo mientras se aleja.

Y… a Fred le angustia muchísimo saber que Eleonora está sufriendo por algo y él no puede hacer nada. No puede hacer nada porque, básicamente, ella no parece querer dejarse ayudar. Fred no tiene la menor idea de qué puede ser lo que le ha pasado en Navidad, pero sabe que debe de ser algo realmente malo, horroroso, para que Ellie ni siquiera reaccione cuando la llama de esa manera, ni le dedique siquiera una mirada enfadada. Y esa certeza, la de que todo lo que intenta es inútil y no hace nada para ayudarla, le hace un nudo en la garganta y le produce unas enormes ganas de pegar a quienquiera que le haya robado la sonrisa de Eleonora.

Hoy, viernes, ha salido antes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas porque una mantícora con muy mala uva le ha hecho un esguince en el codo. Ignorando las quejas de la señora Pomfrey de que parece tener una obsesión por morir joven, Fred sale de la enfermería y se dispone a bajar para cenar. Entonces ve a Eleonora caminando lentamente por delante de él. Le parece que tiembla. Sin dudarlo un instante, corre hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Hola, Ellie.

-No me llames así-le pide ella en tono neutro. Fred se muerde el labio, y no puede evitar sentir añoranza. ¿Dónde están los ojos oscuros, el grito de guerra y el puñetazo en el hombro? Porque se muere de ganas por ir a buscarlos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta de repente. Una explicación lógica a por qué ha cambiado tan drásticamente. U otras personas la han cambiado a ella. No es tanto pedir, ¿o sí?

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?-repite ella, escondiendo el rostro entre mechones de pelo. Fred confirma que un ligero temblor la recorre de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, a ti te ha pasado algo-adivina Fred-. En Navidad. Estás distinta, ni siquiera me pegas cuando te llamo Ellie.

-Porque ya no tengo ganas de pegarte, Fred-replica Eleonora, y suelta un suspiro. El aire exhalado hace bailar los mechones de pelo que ocultan parcialmente su rostro, y Fred descubre en ese momento por qué está tratando de todas las formas posibles que él no le vea la cara.

-¿Has llorado?

Eleonora niega rápidamente con la cabeza. Ese gesto, en conjunción con sus mejillas hinchadas y enrojecidas, equivale a una confirmación para el muchacho.

-Por Merlín, Ellie, nunca se te ha dado bien mentir-replica Fred-. ¡Estás fatal y ni siquiera quieres admitirlo!

-Eso no es verdad.

-No, claro-dice Fred con sarcasmo-. ¿Qué diablos te han hecho, Ellie?

-¿Y desde cuándo a ti te importa?-replica Eleonora, y por primera vez desde el veintiocho de diciembre, sus ojos brillan con algo más que dolor. Sin embargo, un escalofrío la recorre de arriba abajo y hace que le tiemble la voz.

-Desde… ¡Ellie!-alarmado, Fred atrapa a Eleonora antes de que caiga al suelo. La muchacha tiene los ojos cerrados, pero su respiración es lenta y profunda; debe de haberse desmayado-. Desde siempre- responde en un susurro a la pregunta, pegándola a él. Está muy fría. Fred no puede evitar darle un beso en la frente, como si así pudiese ayudarla. Sin saber muy bien si es lo más correcto, el muchacho la coge en brazos y desanda el camino para volver a la enfermería.

Mientras la lleva en volandas, una mano en medio de su espalda, la otra detrás de las rodillas, y Eleonora con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, se percata de que realmente ha adelgazado mucho; es tan fútil como una pluma, y está tan pálida y fría como la nieve que aún sigue instalada en los terrenos del castillo. Fred la atrae más hacia sí, intentando transmitirle algo de calor, realmente preocupado. Estar tan delgado no puede ser bueno; si tuviera algún hueso roto ni siquiera haría falta una radiografía para confirmarlo.

La señora Pomfrey lo mira con desaprobación cuando lo ve, preguntándose qué diablos tendrá que curarle en esta ocasión, pero abre mucho los ojos, preocupada, al ver que trae a Eleonora. Fred la deja en una de las camas y deja que la enfermera haga su trabajo.

-Sólo está inconsciente-dice tras comprobar sus constantes vitales-. ¿Le ha dicho algo en especial, señor Weasley?

-No-responde Fred. Es cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha hecho que haya podido sentarle mal? Y, en el caso de que haya dicho algo que no debía, la conoce bien, y sabe que Ellie es una persona muy fuerte; no es del tipo de chica que va por ahí perdiendo el conocimiento a la primera de cambio como ésas de las películas que ven sus padres-. Sólo estábamos hablando… ¿Está bien?

La enfermera asiente.

-Sí; aunque se ve que ha estado comiendo muy poco últimamente. Quizá alguna discusión ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso-dicho esto, se va hacia su despacho resueltamente.

Fred se deja caer en una silla y se queda mirando a Eleonora. Ya no está preocupado; está aterrorizado ante la idea de lo que pueda pasarle a la muchacha. Y ya no es sólo por Ellie en sí. También es porque, si a ella le pasa algo, él se muere. Tan simple como eso. Fred no puede soportar verla marchitarse lentamente y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tras unos minutos, la muchacha se remueve en la cama, señal inequívoca de que está despertando. Por un momento Fred piensa en esconderse por si su presencia la incomoda, pero su preocupación y su cabezonería son mucho mayores que su cobardía. No por nada está en Gryffindor. Eleonora abre los ojos y parpadea, confundida, mientras mira alrededor. Entonces ve a Fred.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta en un susurro casi asustado.

-Te has desmayado-explica él-. Pero que vamos, si querías que te dejara en el pasillo, haberlo dicho y yo encantado-Eleonora hace un gesto extraño, como si intentase sonreír y algo no la dejase-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí-responde Eleonora, incorporándose. Fred entrecierra los ojos con sospecha-. ¿Qué miras?

-La señora Pomfrey dice que llevas varios días sin comer-dice él, optando por obviar la más que evidente mentira-. ¿Por qué?

Eleonora baja la vista y tarda varios minutos en contestar:

-No tengo hambre-no es del todo una mentira; lo que en realidad le ocurre es que no quiere ver a McLaggen salvo que sea absolutamente necesario, porque tiene demasiado miedo. Y si para eso tiene que quedarse sin bajar al Gran Comedor y privarse de comer, lo hará para evitar al culpable de que se sienta tan mal, tan poca cosa, tan usada, tan humillada.

-Ellie…-empieza Fred, mordiéndose el labio, recordando una bronca que su madre le echó en verano cuando se metió con Rox por comer con tanto ahínco-. Sabes que… que no estás… vamos, que… que… que estás… es decir, que… lo que quiero decir…

-No me veo gorda-lo interrumpe Eleonora con suavidad al darse cuenta de a lo que se refiere. Una suavidad que a Fred, pese a que adora cualquier cosa relacionada con Ellie, no le gusta, porque no es una suavidad deseada. Es como si un hipogrifo la hubiese pisoteado y sólo pudiese hablar con ese tono, como si alguien la obligase a utilizarlo-. Simplemente no me apetece comer tanto-_No me apetece comer nada, pero no te lo voy a contar, porque conociéndote harás alguna estupidez como atarme a una silla o algo por el estilo. Y porque no puedo decírtelo_.

-Ellie, estás en los huesos-Fred ni siquiera se atreve a utilizar un tono burlón; de repente, le da la impresión de que Eleonora se ha vuelto toda fragilidad-. Tienes que comer.

-En serio, Fred, métete en tus asuntos-replica Eleonora-. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa.

-Sí que me importa, y mucho-Fred se muerde la lengua, pero ya no puede hacer nada para ahogar las palabras que ya han salido a borbotones de sus labios, sin pensarlas, sólo sintiéndolas.

Eleonora alza la vista y clava sus ojos grises en él. Y de repente, Fred tiene miedo de la oscuridad que emana de sus iris sin vida.

-Pues si tanto te importo, déjame en paz-le pide en tono inexpresivo-. Me harías un favor.

Fred tarda varios segundos en procesar las palabras de Ellie. Es cierto que la muchacha lo ha mandado a freír espárragos infinidad de veces antes, pero siempre estaba enfadada, o harta, o… Nunca se lo ha dicho así, tan explícita, objetiva y directamente. Que la deje. Que no lo quiere cerca. Que estaría mejor sin él.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Fred se levanta de la silla y sale de la enfermería. No tiene ni idea de adónde lo llevan sus pasos; su cuerpo está en piloto automático, porque su cerebro está demasiado saturado y su corazón demasiado roto para controlar sus pies.

No lo entiende. No entiende absolutamente nada. No _la_ entiende. No alcanza a comprender el porqué del comportamiento de Eleonora; por qué lo insulta, y luego se preocupa por él. No sabe el motivo por el cual sus ojos, su pelo, su piel, su forma de ser, toda ella, han cambiado tan radicalmente en Navidades. No entiende por qué se niega a hablar de ello y ni siquiera es capaz de admitir que algo la ha tornado en alguien distinto a la muchacha estudiosa y risueña de la que Fred se enamoró. No sabe en qué momento ha muerto la chispa alegre de sus ojos y ha sido sustituida por un terrorífico gris opaco e inexpresivo. Igual que tampoco comprende por qué primero respondió a su beso y luego lo rechazó, ni por qué se esmeró tanto en regalarle un susto por su cumpleaños si ahora lo quiere lo más lejos posible. Por qué rechaza sus bromas, sus consejos, su preocupación. Son demasiados interrogantes y Fred no sabe responder a ninguno de ellos.

Por primera vez desde que ha salido de la enfermería, mira alrededor para saber dónde lo han conducido sus pies. Se encuentra en la orilla del lago, llorando, sus lágrimas congeladas por el frío viento de febrero que le hiela las mejillas. Se deja caer en el suelo sin fuerzas. No le importa la nieve que pronto desaparecerá y que lo cala hasta los huesos, ni tampoco el hecho de que sea de noche y haya aceptado ayudar a Ben con los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Todo lo que ocupa su mente es Ellie. Más concretamente, dónde ha ido la Ellie que él conocía y por qué ha sido sustituida por una imitación gris y aterradora que en nada se parece a la persona a quien podía enternecer y hacer reír con un beso y un ramillete de muérdago.

* * *

><p><em>-Ellie.<em>

_Eleonora puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su… novio, suponía. No habían hablado de ello, al menos no explícitamente, pero la muchacha sospechaba que, dado que por primera vez en su vida disfrutaba más acurrucándose con Fred en la butaca junto al fuego que aprendiendo nuevos hechizos, ahora eran algo así como una pareja. Era, desde luego, algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero no estaba del todo mal poder cerrarle la boca a Fred con un beso. Además, era con diferencia mucho más efectivo que un puñetazo en el hombro._

_En ese momento, el muchacho la miraba desde un rincón. Eleonora no comprendió el motivo de su sonrisa traviesa hasta que se percató del ramillete de muérdago que había sobre su cabeza. Pero fingió no darse cuenta._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No querrás que tenga mala suerte, ¿no?-dijo Fred, haciendo un puchero._

_-La idea es que dos personas se crucen debajo del muérdago, no que una espere a la otra-replicó Eleonora con calma._

_Fred entornó los ojos._

_-Eres cruel-declaró en tono falsamente afectado._

_-Y tú un tramposo. No voy a ir-pese a que estaba a menos de tres metros de él, Eleonora encontraba infinitamente más tentador ver qué pasaba si se negaba a hacer lo que él quería. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar._

_Escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo tras ella, y supuso que Fred habría dado un salto. Medio segundo después, sin embargo, notó las manos del muchacho trasteando algo en su cabeza. Eleonora alzó las suyas para proteger su moño, que Fred acababa de convertir en un churro. Se giró en redondo y entornó los ojos, enfadada. Su pelo era tan grueso que ya de por sí era bastante difícil recogerlo, y esa mañana estaba especialmente rebelde. Sin embargo, su enfado se convirtió en sorpresa al notar, enganchada a una horquilla… ¿una rama?_

_-Es muérdago-respondió Fred a su muda pregunta-. Así que ahora estás debajo de él._

_-Pero tú no-puntualizó Eleonora, después de mirar hacia arriba para asegurarse, cruzándose de brazos._

_Como respuesta, Fred flexionó las rodillas hasta que sus cabezas quedaron a la misma altura, y se quedó a unos centímetros escasos de ella._

_-¿Y ahora? Algo tiene que cubrirme por la fuerza, aunque sea sólo una hojita, ¿no, Ellie?_

_Fred tenía el don de hacer que se le olvidasen todas las razones para llevarle la contraria con sólo mirarla con esa intensidad. Eleonora se sonrojó y, decidiendo que ya tendría tiempo para encontrar la forma de resistirse a sus encantos, cayó en ellos gustosa. Enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonrió tontamente mientras lo besaba. Siempre se sentía tonta cuando lo tenía tan cerca._

_-Ahora ya me puedes quitar esto-dijo tras unos minutos, cuando encontró un resquicio de voluntad en su interior, separándose de Fred._

_Él negó con la cabeza, con los brazos rodeándole la cintura._

_-Te vas a quedar así todo el día. Así tendré pleno derecho para besarte cuando quiera-dijo con una sonrisa malévola, besándola de nuevo _

* * *

><p>Eleonora vuelve a su habitación unos minutos después de que Fred se haya ido de la enfermería.<p>

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta Jackie, que está dejando los libros, al ver su expresión-. ¿Eleonora?

Por un momento, Eleonora piensa en mentir, pero su amiga la conoce demasiado bien, así que niega con la cabeza. Nota los ojos de Jackie clavados en ella mientras camina hasta su cama y se deja caer en ella, mirando al vacío.

Jackie cierra su baúl y se levanta. Durante unos segundos, se queda de pie sin moverse, sólo mirando a Eleonora, pero luego se sienta junto a ella y la mira en silencio, y luego se muerde el labio. Porque se siente completamente inútil; ha hablado con ella, la ha abrazado, la ha arrastrado de compras a Hogsmeade, la ha sacado al jardín para ver si con el sol recupera algo de color, la consuela cada vez que se despierta llorando en mitad de la noche y le ha enumerado todas las veces que ha visto a Fred Weasley mirándola fijamente, y nada parece poder sacar a Eleonora de ese horrible estado de culpa, tristeza y miedo en el que lleva desde Navidad.

Jackie abre la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pueda emitir ningún sonido Eleonora responde a la pregunta que tenía pensado hacer:

-He estado hablando con Fred.

-¿En serio?-inquiere Jackie-. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Os habéis matado?

-Le he pedido que deje de intentar acercarse a mí-explica Eleonora en voz muy baja. Jackie alza una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? No es lo que quieres, y lo sabes bien.

-Porque no quiero que lo sepa, Jackie-Eleonora aparta la vista del infinito y mira a su amiga-. Si lo hace, me odiará.

Jackie sacude la cabeza. Eleonora le habló de eso el otro día, y a ella le parece la mayor estupidez de la historia.

-Eleonora, Fred no te va a odiar. Te lo repito, por si no te acuerdas: tú no hiciste nada malo, fue ese cabrón de McLaggen. Y si Fred se enfada por eso, que sinceramente no creo, es porque él también es gilipollas.

Pero Eleonora niega con la cabeza. Jackie suspira, sabiendo que no va a lograr convencerla. Ya lo ha intentado de muchas formas. De modo que estrecha a su amiga contra ella, entristeciéndose al notar sus costillas bajo el uniforme del colegio con los dedos.

Eleonora le devuelve el abrazo y se queda un rato con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Abrazar a Jackie es de las pocas cosas que no han cambiado en su vida, porque sabe que su temperamental, chalada y cariñosa amiga, que es más hermana suya que si tuviesen la misma sangre, le arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco a cualquiera si ella se lo pidiese. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no piensa en Jaqueline Macmillan, sino en Fred.

Sabe que no tendría que haberle dicho eso. Sabe que ha logrado herirlo, lo ha visto claramente en sus profundos ojos azules. Y sabe que ahora Fred sólo va a desear alejarse de ella.

No obstante, Eleonora está segura de que, aunque quizá no con el método más adecuado, ha hecho bien en apartar a Fred de su vida todo lo posible. Porque seguro que él no desea estar con una chica que ha sido usada por otro. Eleonora sabe que, si deja que Fred se acerque a ella, sus enormes y cálidos ojos lograrán derretir la muralla de hielo que con tanta determinación ha construido para que nadie se acerque a ella más de lo estrictamente necesario. Es cierto que no puede vivir sin Fred, pero está convencida de que, en cuanto Fred logre enternecerla como sólo él sabe hacerlo, ella no será capaz de negarse a contarle lo que le ocurre, de explicarle cómo lo sucedido en aquella aula del segundo piso la está matando por dentro. Y entonces Fred se enfadará. Con toda la razón del mundo. Porque creerá que Eleonora no debería haberse dejado, que debería haber sido más cauta para evitarlo, y la odiará por haber estado con otro.

Y porque mientras Eleonora era violada por McLaggen, entre bofetones y tirones de pelo, estaba segura de que no podía hacer más de lo que estaba haciendo para tratar de defenderse. En cambio, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmada para pensar de nuevo, la idea de que quizá podría haber dado más de sí se coló en su mente. Y, cada día que pasa, ese pensamiento, tan agobiante como un lazo del diablo, la asfixia más y más y la hace creer que quizá, en algún momento, el dolor y el miedo se tornaron placer.

Es por eso por lo que Eleonora se siente como una puta, y conforme pasa el tiempo no puede sino convencerse más de ello. Y no cree que Fred quiera salir con ella de nuevo, porque él merece mucho más que eso, merece una chica mejor que ella.

Así que va a dejarle el camino libre. No va a interponerse más en su vida.

* * *

><p>Roxanne lleva todo el día observando a Dan con curiosidad. El muchacho está hoy más nervioso de lo que lo ha visto en su vida. Ha intentado varias veces preguntarle qué le pasa, obteniendo varios gestos obscenos como respuesta, así que ha decidido desistir. Tiene la ligera impresión de que tiene algo que ver con alguna chica, pero, como Dan se niega a gesticular, no puede saberlo con certeza.<p>

Harta de aguantar el nerviosismo y el mal humor de su amigo, la chica va sola a la biblioteca para hacer deberes; tiene que hacer una redacción de sesenta centímetros sobre branquialgas y no tiene ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar. No sabe aún qué quiere hacer cuando acabe el colegio, pero, desde luego, tiene bien claro que no será la sucesora de Neville en el cargo de profesora de Herbología.

Saca varios libros para buscar información. Después de tres búsquedas infructuosas, en "Las plantas acuáticas mágicas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades" encuentra por fin la información que busca.

Está haciendo un borrador de su ejercicio cuando alguien se sienta en la mesa frente a ella.

-Vaya-comenta con frialdad al ver a Dan-. ¿Vas a volver a gritarme?-es una forma de hablar, porque Dan no puede gritar por motivos físicos; pero ellos han acordado considerar gritar a expresarse con gestos excesivamente violentos.

-Lo siento-se disculpa él con un gesto sincero; sus ojos grises están llenos de arrepentimiento-. No quería tratarte así, pero es que tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

-¿El qué?

-Hablar contigo-Roxanne alza las cejas, sorprendida.

-¿Y por eso estabas tan irritante? En serio, no voy a comerte ni nada, ¿sabes?

-Espero que no me comas cuando te lo diga-replica Dan, bajando la vista-. El caso es…-empieza; Rox percibe un extraño miedo en sus gestos, como si no supiera cuál será su reacción. Eso le molesta un poco; se supone que son los mejores amigos, ¿verdad?-. No sé cómo empezar-admite.

-El principio sería una buena opción-apunta Rox. Son esos gestos los que hacen que lo quiera tanto. _Espera, a ver, quererlo como amigo, so tonta._

-Bien-Dan respira hondo y la mira-. ¿Te acuerdas…de la caja?-pregunta con gestos forzadamente calmados. Le tiemblan las manos. Roxanne asiente-. ¿Y de las flores? ¿Y de las notas?

-Cómo olvidarlo-murmura Rox, alegrándose de no haber sido besada por un desconocido desde hace varios meses. Ha estado realmente preocupada.

-Pues... la caja, las flores, los besos y las notas, todo fui yo-gesticula Dan de un tirón, y cierra los ojos con fuerza, como esperando que un bomba destruya el castillo en cualquier momento.

Roxanne se queda patidifusa, demasiado sorprendida para procesar lo que Dan acaba de decirle. Tras unos infinitos segundos, su cerebro opta por una cómoda y confortable vía de escape: la broma y el escepticismo. Se echa a reír con una risa casi histérica, sin preocuparse de atraer a la vieja señora Pince con el ruido.

-Ya, claro. Sí, muy bueno, Dan. Creo que mi hermano empieza a influenciarte.

Pero no hay ni una chispa de broma en los ojos del muchacho.

-Es verdad-aclara con una mano.

Roxanne palidece. No sabe exactamente qué está sintiendo, porque en esos momentos su interior es un desordenado torbellino que lo mezcla todo: el miedo a que su mejor amigo la esté acosando, el alivio porque sea él y no otro, el enfado porque no se lo haya dicho antes, la alegría porque eso es una especie de declaración… _Espera, eso se ha colado. Eso no es cierto._

-¿QUÉ?-grita, levantándose de un salto de la silla, que se cae hacia atrás. Es más fácil para su confuso cerebro dejarse dominar por la ira-. ¿Que has sido tú todo este tiempo? ¿Y ni siquiera has sido capaz de decírmelo?

-Rox, oye…-empieza a gesticular Dan, pero pega ambos brazos al cuerpo ante la furibunda mirada de su amiga, temiendo que se los arranque de un mordisco.

-¡LLEVO _TRES MESES_ TEMIENDO QUE UN VIOLADOR SE PRESENTE DE REPENTE EN MI DORMITORIO, COMIÉNDOME EL COCO PARA AVERIGUAR QUIÉN DIABLOS ERA! Y TÚ LO SABÍAS, ¿Y NI SIQUIERA TUVISTE LOS BEMOLES PARA DECIR QUE ERAS TÚ? ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE, DANIEL THEODORE NOTT!

La señora Pince se acerca a ellos, alarmada por el jaleo. Varios estudiantes se asoman por detrás de las estanterías con curiosidad, extrañados al ver a Rox en pleno ataque de ira. La mayoría creía que la muchacha nunca gritaba, de modo que el monólogo a voces de la menor de los Weasley es todo un espectáculo para ellos. Scorpius Malfoy apenas puede contener la risa al ver al pobre Dan encogerse ante la furia de Roxanne Weasley, y se muerde el labio con fuerza para evitarlo.

-¡Señorita Weasley!-exclama la bibliotecaria, escandalizada ante semejante griterío, mientras Dan se levanta de su silla, por si tiene que salir corriendo-. Por favor, cállese o me veré obligada a…

-¡NO, TE CALLAS TÚ, VIEJA ARPÍA!-la interrumpe Roxanne, desgarrándose la garganta. La señora Pince palidece; es obvio que nunca le han faltado al respeto de ese modo. La carcajada de Scorpius, que ya ni siquiera se molesta en aparentar seriedad, resuena en el silencio sepulcral que se ha hecho en la biblioteca. Albus Potter aparece a su lado y se queda patidifuso al descubrir que es su prima la que está montando todo el espectáculo-. ¡Y TÚ!-agrega, señalando a Dan con tanta saña que el joven retrocede unos pasos. Jamás ha visto a Rox tan fuera de sus casillas-. ¡COMO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR TE AHOGO EN EL LAGO! ¡Y NO ES UNA AMENAZA! ¡ES UN HECHO! ¡COBARDE! ¡SO IMBÉCIL!

Y sale de la biblioteca con las orejas echando humo, sin preocuparse por sus libros y su redacción, ante la atónita mirada de una veintena de compañeros de diversas casas. Dan se queda inmóvil, porque sus músculos no le responden; sabe que Rox es temible cuando se enfada, y también había barajado la posibilidad de que reaccionase mal a su confesión, pero nunca había imaginado verla tan alterada. Le está bien empleado, piensa. Le ha hecho pasar miedo durante estos meses. Es lo mínimo que podría esperar.

-Tío, ¿qué le has dicho?-pregunta Scorpius, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa que se le han escapado y acercándose al todavía aturdido Dan. El muchacho le hace un gesto maleducado para mandarlo a tomar viento-. Vale, no me lo digas. Pero yo de ti mejor mantenía las distancias un tiempo-le aconseja Scorpius, sonriendo con suficiencia. Albus le da un codazo y lo mira con desaprobación, y luego dirige los ojos al lugar por el que Roxanne ha salido hecha un huracán, preguntándole qué cable se le habrá cruzado a su prima.

Dan lo fulmina con la mirada. Luego, por el bien de su integridad física, admite que no le vendría mal hacer caso del consejo de Scorpius.

* * *

><p>-… y no pienso volver con él jamás de los jamases-jura Jackie por novena vez mientras salen del Gran Comedor.<p>

Naira ríe. Después de que Eleonora le asegurase que está perfectamente (y a pesar de no haberse creído ni una palabra), Jaqueline ha bajado a cenar y pasado la última media hora poniendo a Naira al día sobre su última ruptura con Russell Finnigan; esta vez, ha sido porque lo ve demasiado cerca de Alison Prewett y Jackie está celosa. No obstante, Naira sabe que antes de dos semanas habrán hecho las paces. Se quieren mucho. Y se gustan demasiado.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal tú y Al?-pregunta Jackie entonces, y sonríe.

Naira se sonroja hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Ni me hables. No sabe que existo.

-Creo que podrías hablar con él aprovechando que es primo de Hugo-opina Jackie-. Así podría conocerte y no sería muy descarado.

-Sí, pero no necesito que todos los Weasley sepan que me gusta uno de su familia-replica Naira-. Además, seguro que a él le gustan las tías lanzadas.

Jackie la mira con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y tú que eres, cariño? Creo recordar que tardaste unos diez minutos en tirarte a Fred Weasley en Halloween.

-Sí, pero estaba borracha-alega Naira-. Y ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hicimos-suspira-. Siempre creí que sería algo más… no sé, más romántico, supongo. Aunque lo cierto es que Fred es muy majo-admite.

-Que Eleonora no te oiga decir eso-le advierte la rubia-. Y no lo vuelvas a decir en mi presencia tampoco, que me has caído bien y no me apetece tener que tirarte de la torre de Astronomía.

-Joder, Jackie, que eso ya se me pasó-aclara Naira, algo intimidada ante la mirada escrutadora de su amiga-. Llevaba colada por Fred prácticamente desde que entré a Hogwarts; era como… como una especie de amor platónico. Y además, no duramos ni un mes.

-¿Y eso fue por…?

-Básicamente, porque cada vez que se corría creía que yo me llamaba "Ellie"-resopla Naira. Es cierto que fue Fred quien rompió con ella; pero ella llevaba ya varios días pensando en hacerlo cuando él se lo propuso. Se dio cuenta de que no iba a lograr enamorarlo y prefirió no dificultar las cosas para nadie. _De todas formas_, piensa con amargura, _de eso ya se ha encargado McLaggen_.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclama Jackie, haciendo un gesto de victoria con los brazos. Naira arquea las cejas y suelta una risita-. ¿Qué?

-Nada, que pensaba que no había ninguna duda sobre eso-replica la Hufflepuff, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Roxanne baja los escalones de tres en tres. No sabe exactamente adónde va; sólo que quiere poner toda la tierra de por medio posible entre Dan y ella. Se enjuga cada pocos segundos las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos violetas.<p>

Recorre los oscuros jardines hasta llegar al lago, y se plantea seriamente el asesinato de su (hasta hace dos minutos) mejor amigo mediante ahogamiento o congelación, pero ve una figura no a mucha distancia que le llama la atención y que le resulta curiosamente familiar. Tratando de tragarse su descomunal enfado, se acerca a la persona. Descubre que es su hermano, que está abrazado a sus rodillas y mirando al bosque prohibido con expresión ausente.

-Fred, ¿qué haces aquí?

El muchacho alza la vista, y Rox descubre que no es la única que está llorando. Se sienta junto a él en el suelo, y Fred la rodea con un brazo y la atrae hacia sí, tratando de que no pase frío. O quizá de entrar él en calor, porque está helado. Roxanne se pregunta cuánto tiempo llevará ahí, y lo más importante, qué le habrá pasado para estar congelándose junto al lago motu propio. _Eleonora_, supone tras pensarlo detenidamente. Es la única capaz de ponerlo en tal estado.

-Rox, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunta Fred tras un rato, tras sorber por la nariz y enjugarse las lágrimas.

Roxanne se muerde el labio. _¡Eso! ¡Buena pregunta, Fred! ¿Por qué lloro? ¿Por el hecho de que Dan haya estado prácticamente acosándome durante tres meses, o porque puede que no lo conozca tanto como creía y no he sido capaz de darme cuenta hasta que me lo ha dicho?_

-Por… Nada, en realidad son sólo… Tonterías, supongo-responde finalmente-. ¿Y tú?

Fred compone una sonrisa triste. Rota.

-Tonterías.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Me parece que lo de Dan se veía venir… aunque admito que me lo he pasado teta escribiéndolo, imaginarme a Rox gritándole de todo menos bonico ha sido realmente gracioso, he acabado casi llorando de la risa. Y para deprimirnos ya tenemos a la pobre Eleonora. Angelito mío.

Por cierto, en cuanto a ella, yo no creo que sea una puta ni nada por el estilo, pero se está encerrando demasiado en sí misma y sus pensamientos deprimentes, y eso va a acabar pasándole factura.

¿Reviews? :3


	15. Está claro

¡Hola de nuevo!

Para empezar, comentaros que hoy subo de chiripa (chiripa chiriposa), porque el otro día casi me tuvieron que formatear el ordenador. Por suerte para mi salud mental, había una solución menos radical (no me preguntéis cual, que lo mío es la biología, no la informática). Así que tenía que soltar un "¡Uf!". Dicho esto, vuelvo al tema.

Muchas gracias a **Lilius fan**, **Mara**, **Ink Alchemist**, **Emily** y **carlota black cullen 98** (no te ofendas, pero tienes un nick kiloméeeeeeeetrico) por vuestros reviews.

En respuesta a **Lilius fan**: Sí, bueno, no vas a sacarme una respuesta respecto a eso, y menos aquí, que todos lo ven ;) Tendrás que leer.

En respuesta a **Mara**: A ver, respondo por partes al review: Escribir cabreos es siempre divertido xD. Con lo de Fred y Eleonora, ¡guau! Has hecho el resumen más resumido que se podría hacer de la situación. Aunque no lo haya escrito, Jackie y Naira empezaron uniendo fuerzas por Eleonora, y mira por dónde resulta que hasta se aguantan. Respecto a Lucy y a Ben, me temo que los voy a tener un pelín marginados un par de capítulos, al menos como pareja.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Me parece que al final de la historia escribiré un apéndice con las familias de todos los personajes xD La madre de Dan, según los datos más aceptados (y no estoy por la labor de cambiarlos, entre otras cosas porque me gustan) es Daphne Greengrass, así que él y Scorpius son primos hermanos. Cambiando de tema: sí, Fred no sabe nada y ya tiene ganas de cargarse a alguien... Si se enterase la liaría gorda. La escena del final la puse un poco para reflejar la relación que tienen Freddie y Rox (sí, otra vez, pero es que me encantan).

* * *

><p><em>Está claro<em>

_Here comes the rain again,  
>falling from the stars.<br>Drenched in my pain again,  
>becoming who we are.<br>_**Green Day-Wake me up ****when ****September ****ends**

Fred logra hacer caso a la petición de Eleonora más o menos bien. Al menos, logra contenerse para no abrazarla fuerte y no dejarla ir jamás cada vez que ve su figura cada vez más delgada y vulnerable por el castillo. Que ya es algo. Tras dos semanas, sin embargo, el impulso de llevársela a cualquier lugar cálido y acogedor, obligarla a comer e interrogarla para saber qué diablos le pasa para comportarse así no ha disminuido en absoluto, sino más bien al contrario; la ansiedad que lo domina ha crecido hasta el punto de convertirse en un dolor físico, una garra helada que le oprime el corazón y le dificulta la respiración. Empieza a tener la impresión de que, como las cosas no cambien, acabará él tan apagado como su ex novia y principal quebradero de cabeza.

Sin embargo, a finales de febrero ocurre algo que logra que, por unos días, se olvide incluso de Ellie.

Es una mañana de sábado soleada, que Fred aprovecha para poner bombas fétidas en el despacho de Filch, tosiendo y moqueando y diciéndose que tiene que ir a la enfermería a curarse el resfriado pronto. Tras colocarlas cuidadosamente y echarles un hechizo para que tarden una hora en explotar y él tenga tiempo de huir del lugar del crimen, se encamina hacia el campo de quidditch para el entrenamiento; sabe que llega tarde y que Ben lo matará, independientemente de lo mejores amigos que sean y de lo enfermo que esté (de hecho, después de que Fred saliese de la enfermería tras abrirse la cabeza lo tuvo dos semanas entrenando el doble que los demás "para compensar"). Pero no le preocupa especialmente, porque en ese momento descubre a Eleonora unos metros por delante de él, caminando, como ya se ha hecho habitual en ella, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha.

Fred siente el ya familiar impulso de cogerla y llevársela a algún lugar donde no le afecte lo que quiera que le esté atormentando de una forma tan horrible, pero aprieta los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos, haciéndose daño. No es el dolor lo que lo disuade, sino el horriblemente claro recuerdo de Eleonora pidiéndole que la deje en paz. Fred suelta un suspiro y aminora el paso para evitar acercarse demasiado a Ellie.

-¡Weasley!

Fred pega un respingo y mira hacia la derecha; Filch se acerca a él resollando, lo más rápido que le permite su reuma. Fred se pregunta por primera vez qué edad tendrá el conserje. Su padre le ha contado que ya en sus tiempos andaba por los pasillos deseando atraparlos a él y a su hermano para colgarlos de las cadenas que adornan su despacho.

-No he hecho nada-dice Fred automáticamente, pese a que sabe que las bombas fétidas aún no deben de haber explotado.

Filch entrecierra los ojos con sospecha.

-Eso ya lo veré, bestezuela… La directora Vector te espera en su despacho.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?-inquiere Fred, extrañado.

-No me interesan los motivos de la directora-gruñe el conserje-. La contraseña es "Alea jacta est".

Fred asiente y observa el renqueo de Filch hasta desaparecer por una esquina. Se muerde el labio, perplejo y preocupado; ¿qué diantres ha hecho ahora? Está seguro de no haber quebrantado ninguna norma seria en la última semana, a no ser que se cuente como tal escaparse al bosque, subir a la torre de Astronomía o meter un cangrejo de fuego en las mazmorras. _Bueno, vale, puede que algo de idea tenga._

Tras unos segundos, comprende que debe de parecer idiota, plantado en mitad del pasillo y sin moverse, de modo que se encamina hasta el despacho de la directora, aún dándole vuelas a las palabras del conserje. Casi sin darse cuenta, llega hasta el águila de bronce y le susurra la contraseña, y se sube en las escaleras giratorias, mareándose al ver que no parece llegar nunca a su destino. Finalmente, las escaleras se detienen ante una puerta de madera. Fred da tres golpes secos con los nudillos y entra.

* * *

><p>-Merlín, voy a matar a Fred-murmura Ben una y otra vez.<p>

-Seguro que tiene una buena razón para no venir-trata de excusarlo Russell.

-Sí, normalmente llega a tiempo-corrobora Colin-. Seguro que… no sé, se ha caído por las escaleras o algo.

Todo el equipo, a excepción de Eleonora, lo mira fijamente.

-Pobrecito, ¿cuántas veces quieres que se abra la cabeza?-replica Hugo. Alison se echa a reír, y Ben sonríe a regañadientes.

-No, ya en serio, ¿dónde se ha metido?-murmura el muchacho, rascándose la cabeza distraídamente.

-¿Tú lo has visto?-pregunta entonces Alison, dirigiéndose a Eleonora. La muchacha clava en ella sus ojos ausentes y luego niega lentamente con la cabeza.

Todo el equipo se estremece ante la indiferencia glacial de esa mirada. Los cinco saben que Eleonora está _mal_ desde Navidad, pero están al corriente (porque Fred se lo contó a Roxanne, que se lo contó a Lucy, que se lo contó a Ben, que se lo contó a los demás) de que la guardiana no quiere que nadie se entrometa. Todos (excepto Fred, que parece incapaz de dar su opinión en ese asunto) intentan, disimuladamente, acompañarla por el castillo, en un intento de averiguar qué porras le ocurre o, en su defecto, de protegerla de lo que quiera que la haya trastornado tanto. Sin embargo, después de que Eleonora amenazase con dejar el equipo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría (logro que le llevó aproximadamente dos días conseguir), han dejado de hacerlo, al menos tan descaradamente, aunque se turnan para seguirla sin que ella se entere. A veces, sin ningún motivo aparente se estremece y se encierra en el baño más cercano, y no sale hasta varias horas más tarde, con los ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado y sin dar muestras de preocuparse por haber perdido clase. Pero sus compañeros siguen sin entender qué le pasa.

Ben se muerde el labio. Tiene que hablar con ella. En realidad, Eleonora sigue siendo tan impecable como siempre en sus paradas y su rendimiento no ha empeorado (a diferencia de sus exámenes), pero el muchacho, si bien no tiene confianza suficiente con ella para considerarla una amiga, la aprecia, y sabe que su estado no está mejorando, sino más bien al contrario. Y también sabe que, de pasarle algo a su guardiana, afectaría inevitablemente al rendimiento de Fred (que sí que ha caído en picado desde hace dos semanas). Y a más cosas, pero prefiere no pensar mucho en ello.

-Bueno, empezaremos sin él-decide-. Salid y dad unas vueltas para calentar-Eleonora se dispone a salir detrás de sus compañeros, pero Ben se pone en medio para cortarle el paso-. Eleonora, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

La muchacha se aparta el mechón negro que no ha quedado sujeto por la goma del pelo de la cara. Ben se fija en su mano esquelética y de aspecto tan frágil que parece que se le romperán los dedos en cuanto coja la quaffle.

-¿Qué quieres, Ben?

-Esto…-el muchacho se rasca la cabeza, como hace siempre que se siente incómodo-. Oye, por mucho que disimules sabemos que te pasa algo.

Eleonora agacha la cabeza.

-Eso no es asunto de nadie.

_Al menos no lo niega_, piensa Ben.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón, pero…

Eleonora suspira. No es un suspiro exasperado, enfadado ni hastiado. Es más bien un gesto de total indiferencia.

-Ben, creo que sigo parando las quaffles, que es lo que te interesa de mí.

-Ya, pero es que…-Ben no sabe cómo seguir-. Oye, esto ya tiene poco que ver con el quidditch.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene?

Ben cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve a abrirlos, armándose de valor. Por un momento, agradece que su mejor amigo no haya acudido al entrenamiento, porque así no puede oírlo en estos momentos:

-Mira, tenemos miedo de que hagas alguna tontería-empieza-. Estás… no sé, pareces muerta en vida, y estamos preocupados por ti.

-No voy a suicidarme-replica Eleonora lentamente. No obstante, Ben percibe un temblor de duda en su voz que lo hace asustarse-. Y, si lo hiciera-Ben se muerde el labio-, sigue sin ser asunto tuyo, al menos más allá del quidditch. Sólo tendrías que tomarte la molestia de buscar otro guardián. Los hay a patadas.

-Eleonora…-Ben se desespera; su compañera no puede estar hablando en serio, Merlín… ¿Suicidarse? Eleonora no es así, ella es todo inteligencia y risas, y paradas magistrales, y el nombre cuyo diminutivo Fred susurra en sueños antes de sonreír ampliamente y luego por la mañana negar haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué ahora parece otra persona?-. Mira, si haces algo de eso afectará a Fred. Y lo sabes.

Eleonora cierra las manos en puños.

-No lo creo. De todas formas, deja de comerte el coco con eso, porque creo que está claro-y sale al campo de quidditch.

Ben se queda mirándola mientras monta en la escoba y asciende hasta los postes de gol. No puede fingir que no está preocupado por lo que acaba de oír. ¿Qué es lo que, según Eleonora, está claro? ¿Que Fred no sufriría si a ella le pasase algo? ¿Que es inútil preocuparse, porque no piensa hacerlo? ¿O que lo inútil es intentar convencerla cuando ya tiene la decisión tomada?

Ben se dice que va a tenerla vigilada día y noche, si hace falta. No por él, porque, como su compañera ha dicho, guardianes los hay a patadas; es que si a Eleonora le pasa algo, Ben se quedará sin buscador también. Y sin su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Fred ya ha estado en el despacho de la directora en otras ocasiones, generalmente para oír sermones monumentales sobre cómo no lleva a ninguna parte alterar el orden y la tranquilidad del colegio. Es una habitación amplia, circular, con los retratos de antiguos directores y directores de Hogwarts colgados en las paredes y curiosos objetos con funciones desconocidas repartidos en las estanterías y los diversos y extraños muebles.<p>

Lo que Fred no se espera es ver a Roxanne sentada frente a la directora, ni a su padre de pie junto a la silla de la profesora Vector con una expresión inusualmente seria. Fred sonríe un poco en respuesta al guiño amable del retrato de Albus Dumbledore y trata de ignorar la mirada gélida de la pintura de Severus Snape, y se acerca hasta su hermana.

-Rox, ¿qué haces aquí?

Roxanne se encoge de hombros; ella tampoco tiene ni idea de por qué está ahí. Lo único que a la muchacha le importa en esos momentos es haberse librado del castigo que le impusieron el mes pasado por el escándalo que montó en la biblioteca. Fred se sienta en la silla que hay junto a la suya y mira a la directora, expectante. Sin embargo, es George el que habla:

-Niños-su tono es tan serio que Fred ni se plantea recordarle que ya es mayor de edad-. La abuela Anne murió anoche.

Roxanne ahoga un grito, y las lágrimas asoman inmediatamente a sus ojos. La muchacha se refugia en el hombro de Fred, que se esconde tras su pelo rizado para ocultar que él también está llorando. Lo sabían, los dos lo sabían, que la abuela Anne estaba deseando reunirse con el abuelo Brian, pero ninguno se había preparado para la noticia.

Fred nota los fuertes brazos de su padre rodeándolos a él y a su hermana. Entonces se enjuga las lágrimas y se separa de Roxanne, que está haciendo todo lo posible por disimular su llanto.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Está en el… en el velatorio-responde George con dificultad, y Fred descubre que también está intentando ser fuerte por él y su hermana-. El funeral es esta tarde, ¿queréis…?

-Sí-responde Rox rápidamente, frotándose los ojos. Se pone en pie, y Fred la sigue hasta la chimenea. Se le encoge el estómago al pensar en cómo debe de estar pasándolo su madre.

No es totalmente consciente de lo que ocurre exactamente durante las siguientes horas. Sólo sabe que van a casa, Roxanne se pone un vestido negro que hace que sus ojos violetas destaquen más de lo habitual y que le queda preciosamente triste y él un traje como el de su padre pero más pequeño (más negro que los ojos de Ellie cuando está enfadada), y los tres se desaparecen hasta Yorkshire, donde se celebrarán el velatorio y el funeral. A diferencia de Hogwarts, el día ahí es frío, con algunos rayos de sol colándose entre las espesas nubes grises.

Roxanne corre a abrazar a su madre en cuanto la ve; Fred llega unos segundos más tarde, y los dos hermanos se encuentran encerrados en los brazos de Angelina Weasley.

Está inconsolable. Fred sólo la había visto llorar anteriormente en dos ocasiones; la primera fue cuando él era muy pequeño, tanto que Rox probablemente no se acuerda, cuando un experimento fallido voló la mitad de la tienda y tuvo a su padre varios días en San Mungo; la segunda, hace dos años, cuando murió el abuelo Brian. Sin embargo, nunca la había visto tan perdida como hasta ese momento. Pese a que George también está desolado por la muerte, Angelina parece una niña pequeña a su lado, mirando continuamente alrededor, como si no supiese exactamente dónde está.

Fred entonces cae en la cuenta de que llegará un momento en que él estará igual que su madre, y ella encerrada en una caja de pino. La idea le produce ganas de vomitar, y se aparta de su familia para salir a tomar el aire. ¿Qué pasará cuando les toque a él y a Roxanne? Fred se imagina a Rox tan desorientada como mamá, mientras observan sus labios pálidos como la muerte, y a él abrazándola para no dejarse llevar también por la marea de dolor, y se estremece. Se sienta en el escalón de la puerta y se enjuga las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta negra. Está helándose, pero no le importa. Ya está resfriado, de todas formas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Fred se gira para ver a su primo Alex, hijo del único hermano de mamá, el tío Sam. Tiene apenas seis años y se parece muchísimo al abuelo Brian, con sus rasgos afilados y sus orejas puntiagudas, con la salvedad de que él es mago.

-Quería que me diera el aire-miente; el niño se sienta junto a él-. ¿Y tú?

-Es que no me gusta ver a la gente llorar-explica el niño. Entonces entorna sus ojos castaños-. ¿Por qué lloras tú?

-Ya no estoy llorando-replica Fred.

-Sí lo estás-insiste Alex-. Oye, ¿tú crees que la abuela Anne estará bien?

Fred intenta sonreír.

-Seguro que sí-afirma sin mucha convicción.

-Mi papá dice que quería estar con el abuelo Brian-explica Alex-. Yo creo que ahora están juntos y contando cuentos a los niños del cielo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Lo que pasa es que los mayores-y Alex mira un momento el interior de la habitación-no lo saben y por eso están tristes-le cuenta en tono confidencial-. Y como ahora tú ya lo sabes, no vas a llorar más, ¿a que no?

Esta vez, Fred consigue que una sonrisa ilumine sus ojos azules con una chispa de ternura. Qué bien le cae ese niño.

-No-responde; una sonrisa ilumina el pequeño rostro de su primo-. Anda, ven aquí-y le da un abrazo.

* * *

><p>Sentada en la casi vacía sala común, Eleonora apenas puede concentrarse en sus deberes.<p>

No puede quitarse de la cabeza su conversación con Ben.

Ella no tiene intención de suicidarse, ¿a que no? No, ella puede estar sepultada bajo capas de dolor, sentirse utilizada, humillada y hundida, pero la muerte nunca ha sido una opción… ¿o sí? No, aún continúa con sus estudios, aunque cada vez tenga menos fuerza para concentrarse, y sigue hablando con Jackie y Naira… si fuese a irse del mundo, se habría apartado de ellas para que no les hiciera daño… ¿verdad?

Eleonora se muerde el labio. Lo cierto es que, si lo piensa detenidamente, no está haciendo absolutamente nada de provecho: sus notas han bajado drásticamente, no habla a no ser que le hagan una pregunta directa y sea absolutamente necesario, tiene a su mejor amiga muerta de preocupación por ella, ha alejado y hecho daño a la persona que más le importa en el mundo y ni siquiera es capaz de mirar a los ojos a la gente.

_Quizá si no estuviera todo sería más fácil._

No es un pensamiento tan descabellado. Todos están hartos de ella, de cómo ha cambiado últimamente, de que no habla, no ríe, no come. Eleonora no es capaz de cambiar eso; es muy difícil para ella dejar atrás lo que le ha pasado, porque sus pesadillas se lo recuerdan día a día, y las pocas veces que logra dormir sin soñar (los sueños tranquilos son un imposible para ella) ve horas después a McLaggen para recordarle que puede volver a jugar con ella cuando le apetezca.

Pero podría quitarse de en medio. Al fin y al cabo, haría un favor a todos. Ben podría buscar otra guardiana mejor que ella; Fred encontraría a alguien digno de él. Incluso la cuestión de dejar a Jackie sola tiene arreglo gracias a Naira, y viceversa. Todos estarían mejor sin ella y su tristeza que ya se ha hecho crónica.

Justo en ese momento, muy oportunamente, McLaggen pasa junto a la mesa en la que ella está haciendo (o intentado hacer) los deberes. Eleonora se encoge de miedo, pese a que el muchacho está a más de dos metros de ella, y baja la vista. McLaggen compone una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al percatarse y sigue su camino, no sin antes soltarle en voz baja algo que suena como "¡Zorra!" y asegurarse de que ella lo escuche. Al pie de la escalera de los dormitorios, Jackie, que acaba de entrar en la sala común, gruñe amenazadoramente y la pluma que lleva en la mano se parte en dos, pero Eleonora no la oye.

_Está claro._

* * *

><p>Fred y Roxanne vuelven el martes a clase. Pese a que ambos saben que no es aconsejable perder horas lectivas (sobre todo Roxanne, a quien se le vienen los TIMOS encima), necesitaban asegurarse de que su madre estaba bien. Parece totalmente desorientada, y a Fred le recuerda a sí mismo cuando se perdió en el bosque de árboles frutales cercano a la casa de sus abuelos paternos con cinco años. Finalmente, anoche decidieron volver, viendo cómo su padre no dejaba sola a su madre ni un segundo.<p>

-Espero que esté mejor cuando volvamos en Semana Santa-comenta Roxanne en voz baja, cuando George los deja a ella y a Fred a la entrada del castillo.

-Seguro que sí-afirma Fred. Han sido, más que nada, las palabras inocentes de Alex lo que lo han ayudado a sobrellevar la muerte de su abuela materna más o menos bien. Roxanne, en cambio, ha encontrado consuelo en ayudar a su madre en todo lo que podía, manteniéndose ocupada. También parece funcionar, que es lo que importa.

-¡FRED!

Fred se encoge cuando ve a Benjamin Wood acercándose a toda velocidad hacia él, y trastabilla cuando su mejor amigo le da un empujón que lo hace retroceder unos metros. Roxanne los mira a uno y a otro, extrañada.

-¿Qué?-replica, enfadado. No ha hecho nada que justifique el comportamiento de Ben. Por una vez, está completamente seguro de su inocencia.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has desaparecido del castillo? ¿Y dónde has estado? ¡Te perdiste el entrenamiento y…!

Fred lo interrumpe con un bufido, se despide de Rox con un gesto y empieza a subir de tres en tres las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor, ignorando a Ben. Cuando le entra se le cruza el cable del quidditch lo mejor que se puede hacer es pasar de él.

-¡Weasley!-lo oye tronar tras él, en un tono que haría cuestionarse los principios fundamentales del Universo a cualquiera. Pero Fred no le hace caso-. ¡Weasley!-piensa ignorarlo hasta que se digne a llamarlo por su nombre, se dice mientras enfila el pasillo del tercer piso-. ¡Fred!

Fiel a su promesa mental, Fred se detiene en seco y se da la vuelta. Ben, que no esperaba que se detuviese, lo atropella, literalmente, y lo tira de espaldas al suelo. Fred gruñe y rechaza la ayuda de su amigo para levantarse.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me gritas?-exige saber.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?-pregunta a su vez Ben.

-En el entierro de mi abuela-responde Fred. Inmediatamente, el enfado de su amigo se transforma en una mezcla de tristeza y lástima-. ¿Y por qué estás tan enfadado?

-Perdona, no sabía…-Ben no sabe cómo seguir-. ¿Estás bien y…y todo eso?

-Como una rosa, y todo eso-replica Fred, quizá con demasiada frialdad para ser totalmente convincente-. Ahora, si no es mucho pedir, ¿me puedes explicar qué puñetas te pasa?

Ben se muerde el labio.

-Pues… como no fuiste al entrenamiento, pensaba que… que te habías… que era alguna broma… Lo siento-vuelve a disculparse. Fred hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-No pasa nada. ¿Algo más?

-Pues…-esta vez es Ben el que echa a andar alejándose de Fred-. No.

-¡Ben!-exclama Fred, exasperado. ¿Por qué tiene que hacerse de rogar?-. Seguro que no es tan malo.

Ben lo mira y se muerde el labio.

-El caso es que creo que sí-replica. Al ver la mirada perpleja de Fred, Ben entra en un aula vacía, seguido por su amigo. Gana tiempo sentándose en una mesa y fingiendo examinar el techo.

No sabe cómo hacerlo. No puede decírselo a Fred. Y Ben está convencido de que no es su culpa. Es Lena la que ha salido a mamá, sensible y cálida. En cambio, después de haber comprobado su afición (que roza la obsesión) por el quidditch y puntuando su tacto, del uno al diez, en números negativos, toda su familia le ha repetido hasta la saciedad lo mucho que se parece a Oliver Wood. Ben no puede decir que no esté de acuerdo. _Maldita genética._

-Ben, si tienes algo que decir, dilo hoy, ¿quieres?

Ben suspira. Se rasca la cabeza, nervioso, y finalmente lo dice:

-Estuve hablando el sábado con Eleonora Black.

Fred frunce el ceño; de todo el abanico de posibilidades que había desplegado, tiene que admitir que Ellie tenía más bien pocas papeletas para ser la elegida. Sin embargo, rápidamente todos sus sentidos se ponen alerta.

-¿Y?

-Pues…-Ben lo mira-. Joder, yo no sirvo para estas cosas tan serias-se le escapa, y clava los ojos en el suelo, preguntándose de dónde saca su madre las agallas cuando tiene que comunicar a los familiares de un enfermo que se va a morir. ¿Por qué no puede parecerse un poquito más a Katie Wood?-. Eleonora insinuó que cabe la posibilidad de que se suicide-dice a tal velocidad que apenas se le entiende, con la pequeña esperanza de que Fred no lo oiga. Que se va al traste cuando, tras alzar la vista hacia él, lo ve tan pálido que por un momento teme que vaya a desmayarse. _Me parece que tendría que haberlo dicho de otra forma. No, si ya lo decía yo; he salido a papá._

Si Fred hubiese algo en las manos, en este momento se habría caído al suelo estrepitosamente. Se queda mirando boquiabierto a Ben unos segundos, mientras que las palabras adquieren significado en su mente y él toma conciencia de lo que implica. Temiendo caerse al suelo, se aferra a un pupitre con tanta fuerza que se le ponen los nudillos blancos.

_Suicidio. Ellie. Muerte._

No, no puede ser. Es imposible. En su cabeza, las palabras _Ellie_ y _morir_ no pueden ir en la misma frase. Es de locos. Una broma de mal gusto.

-Ben, es coña, ¿verdad?-susurra en tono suplicante, deseando que su amigo se eche a reír y le diga que sí, que ha picado y que no, Eleonora no odia la vida tanto como para desear marcharse de ella.

Sin embargo, Ben lo mira largamente y niega con la cabeza.

-No lo dijo así, pero… es que no sé que pensar-explica-. Intenté persuadirla de que, si no quiere decirle a nadie lo que le pasa, que al menos intentase solucionarlo, pero ella insistió en que no es asunto de nadie más que suyo. Y cuando le dije que…-Ben vacila unos segundos, temiendo lo que le vaya a decir Fred al respecto, pero finalmente decide correr el riesgo y soltarlo-: cuando le dije que si le pasaba algo a ti te haría daño respondió que no se lo creía y que no tenía que preocuparme porque estaba más que claro.

Fred apenas registra la existencia de la posibilidad de que Eleonora Black se entere de cuánto le importa (después de todo, a él también se le escapó el día que ella se desmayó en el pasillo); sólo mira a Ben con curiosidad.

-¿Que está claro? ¿El qué?

-De eso se trata; no lo sé-replica Ben.

-Pues no lo va a hacer-gruñe Fred, decidido. Tiene las manos apretadas en puños y un brillo de determinación en la mirada-. No va a suicidarse. Tanto si le gusta, como si no. ¡No pienso dejar que se mate después de todo lo que me está haciendo pasar!

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Sí, la pobre Eleonora está cada vez peor. No creo que sea culpa de Ben; sencillamente, la idea llevaba rondándole un tiempo en la cabeza, aunque sin darse ella cuenta (Bien por Ink Alchemist, que fue la primera en verlo :D), y la conversación con el chaval ha hecho que se dé cuenta. Pero Fred también está decidido a mantenerla con vida aunque sea en contra de su propia voluntad (ay, Dios, qué bonita me ha quedado la frase).

¿Me regaláis un review? Sé que os da pereza, pero a mí me hace mucha ilusión ^^


	16. Explosivos y conversaciones reveladoras

¡Hola de nuevo!

Una vez más, gracias a **Ink Alchemist**, **lilius fan**, **Emily**, **El Parasito **y **Mara** por sus reviews.

En respuesta a **lili****u****s** **fan**: No, no eras tú. El capítulo anterior me salió algo corto.

En respuesta a **Emily**: No me molesta que me preguntes sobre las familias, al revés, me gusta, es simplemente que me hace gracia que parezcas querer hacer un árbol genealógico de todos los personajes xD

En respuesta a **Mara**: Psé. No sé yo qué decirte... Se ha repetido hasta la saciedad que tanto Fred como Ellie son testarudos como ellos solos y no paran hasta conseguir lo que quieren. Lo que está por ver es quién pondrá más empeño, si Eleonora en suicidarse o Freddie en evitarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Explosivos y conversaciones reveladoras<em>

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
>and I stood there loving you and wished them all away.<br>And you come away with a great little story  
>of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.<br>_**Taylor Swift-Cold as you**

-Weasley, Frederick-Fred gruñe. ¿Por qué nadie parece querer darse cuenta de cuánto odia su nombre completo?-. Insatisfactorio-otro gruñido y una mirada asesina a Alison Stewart de regalo.

-Weasley, Lucy. Insatisfactorio-Lucy agacha la cabeza y se muerde el labio. Su padre la va a matar.

-Wood, Benjamin. Extraordinario.

La cara de Ben se ilumina, aunque trata de disimularlo para solidarizarse con sus dos compañeros. Su novia le da un puñetazo en el brazo al ver su expresión, y luego suelta una risita resignada.

Sí, son las notas del segundo trimestre de Pociones. Y sí, como era de esperar, Fred, Lucy y su apellido han cateado. Y, como también era de esperar, Ben y su maravilloso talento para las pociones lo han hecho a la perfección.

Fred ha decidido que no pasará la Semana Santa en casa. Nunca creyó que llegaría a decir esto, pero los exámenes son demasiado importantes. _Merlín, Fred. Te empiezas a parecer a Rosie._ Pero sí es cierto que, si quiere ser magizoólogo, ha de sacar las más altas calificaciones posibles. Y eso pasa por recuperar Pociones. Por mucho que le duela no poder estar con su madre.

(Además, Angelina Weasley tiene a su marido para apoyarla, y sus cartas se van haciendo más alegres poco a poco, mientras que Eleonora, que también se queda en el castillo, cada vez está peor)

Lucy y Ben, en cambio, sí van a pasar las vacaciones con sus respectivas familias. Ben, porque va sobrado en todas las asignaturas. Lucy, porque ya ha dado por perdidas las Pociones, y lo único que quiere es que pase el año rápido para pasar a séptimo y quitárselas de encima. Y van a pasarse la Pascua escribiéndose cartas empalagosas contando cuantísimo se quieren, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Fred.

Sin embargo, a Fred realmente le sorprende el modesto Aceptable que Eleonora ha obtenido en la asignatura. Bueno, en realidad, Ellie ha sacado Aceptables en _todas_ las asignaturas (excepto en Aritmancia, que sólo ha llegado a un Desastroso), lo que, unido a su aspecto cada vez más demacrado, su pelo cada vez más apagado, su caminar temeroso y sus ojos grises y opacos, hace que Fred se reafirme en su idea de que lo que quiera que le pase no está mejorando, sino al contrario. Como una especie de enfermedad terminal que, después de lo que le dijo Ben, está cada vez más seguro que padece, aunque está totalmente convencido de que el origen de su malestar (por suavizarlo de alguna manera) no está en ningún microorganismo, sino en algo que le ha pasado. Y le gustaría ayudarla, le gustaría atarla a una silla para que coma hasta que recupere el volumen y los nutrientes que ha perdido en los últimos tres meses, decirle que nada ni nadie tiene derecho a privarla a ella de sonreír ni al resto del mundo de ser iluminado con su sonrisa, suplicarle que olvide lo que quiera que le haya pasado y vuelva a ser la muchacha risueña y empollona de la que se enamoró, pero Ellie ya no parece oírlo.

Aunque, al menos, la segunda vez que intentó hablar con ella Eleonora se dignó a responderle, en lugar de entrar en los servicios de las chicas apresuradamente y darle con la puerta en las narices (como hizo en la primera ocasión). Pese a que a Fred no le gustó mucho cómo terminó.

(En realidad, lo único que le gustó fue que Ellie tuvo el detalle de no huir como alma que lleva el diablo)

* * *

><p><em>Fred recogió sus cosas de Encantamientos lo más rápido que pudo, pero eso no evitó que para cuando lo hubiera hecho Ellie estuviese ya saliendo del aula, con su pelo enmarañado flotando sin brillo tras ella. Frunció el ceño mientras se colgaba la mochila del hombro, le hacía un gesto a Ben para despedirse de él y echaba a correr hacia la puerta, preguntándose cómo lo hacía para ser tan rápida.<em>

_La anterior vez que había intentado hablar con ella, hacía dos días, Eleonora no le había respondido, sólo había entrado en los baños femeninos sin dignarse a pronunciar una palabra. No es que Fred tuviese problema alguno en saltarse las normas, en especial ésa tan estúpida de respetar un lugar para las chicas y otro para los chicos, pero no era tan idiota como para hacerlo delante de Macmillan, Longbottom y Flitwick, que se acercaban por el corredor. Neville le había aconsejado que se diera prisa o llegaría tarde a su próxima clase, y Fred no había tenido más remedio que bajar a las mazmorras delante de los profesores. Donde, por cierto, Ellie no apareció en toda la hora, para su desesperación._

_Fred se dijo que esta vez la atraparía en algún lugar lejano a los servicios. No pensaba tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. De modo que la siguió a una distancia prudencial hasta que ella llegó al séptimo piso. Sabiendo adónde se dirigía, Fred corrió hacia ella tras cerciorarse de que no había baños a la vista._

_-¡Ellie!-exclamó, deteniéndose tras ella._

_Eleonora dio un respingo y se giró. Fred se estremeció al ver sus ojos; ya no le gustaban. Le daban miedo, porque eran antinaturales. La muchacha ladeó la cabeza, y Fred comprendió que estaba pensando en alguna forma de escaparse. Se enorgulleció de que no la hubiera, y de que en caso de que pensara correr él fuese más rápido. Tras unos segundos, decidió hablar:_

_-Ben me dijo que el otro sábado, el que no fui al entrenamiento, estuvo hablando contigo-empezó. Supuso que sería un buen punto de partida_

_Ellie bajó la vista._

_-Está claro que en este castillo nadie es capaz de mantener la boca cerrada-comentó._

_-Pues… Parece que tú eres la única que lo hace-Fred dio un paso hacia ella, el mismo que Eleonora retrocedió, mirándolo con cautela. Fred sintió la rabia bullir en su interior; ¿por qué parecía temerle? Él no le había hecho nada, ¿verdad? De repente se encontró recordando todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses, pero pese a que encontró motivos para que Ellie lo detestase, odiase y estuviese harta de él, no se le ocurría ninguna razón para que le tuviera miedo-. Vamos, Ellie. Sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo. Seguro que se puede arreglar. Pero si no sueltas prenda y te callas como una…-Fred se cortó al darse cuenta de que ser groserono era el mejor camino-. Ellie, tengo que poder hacer algo-dijo, incapaz de borrar el deje suplicante de su voz. Su orgullo estaba en esos momentos de paseo-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_Eleonora suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, Fred no pudo evitar retroceder un paso al verlos todavía más aterradoramente grises._

_-Si hablaste con Ben, seguro que también te dijo que quiero que me dejéis en paz de una vez. Y también va por ti, Fred._

_Fred alzó una mano, sin estar muy seguro de si quería acariciarle la mejilla, abrazarla o tomarle la mano, pero en cuanto Eleonora se dio cuenta retrocedió un paso más y su mirada se volvió asustada por algún motivo inexplicable. Fred la miró y probó de nuevo. Esta vez, Ellie no retrocedió, pero apretó la mandíbula con fuerza cuando Fred le cogió la mano con infinito cuidado. El muchacho tuvo la impresión de que, si apretaba un poco, su mano se quebraría en mil pedazos._

_Eleonora se liberó a los pocos segundos, dejando a Fred todavía más extrañado. Y dolido. Nunca, jamás en los casi seis años que habían pasado juntos en el colegio, en ningún momento Ellie había rechazado su contacto. Ni mucho menos mirado con tanto miedo._

_-Pero…-empezó, sin saber cómo continuar; la impotencia empezaba a hacer que lágrimas que su orgullo recompuesto y remendado con tiritas le impedía derramar se acumulasen en los ojos de Fred-. No vas a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿verdad?-preguntó en voz muy, muy baja. Temía que si la alzaba le diese ideas._

_-¿Qué quieres, que te diga que no?-replicó Eleonora-. Pues vale: no voy a suicidarme. Ahora métete en tus asuntos y déjame tranquila de una vez-dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar alejándose de Fred._

_El muchacho tardó unos dos segundos aproximadamente en confirmar para sus adentros que estaba mintiendo. Se observó la mano, preguntándose cómo Ellie y él habían pasado en un año de pasarse el día picándose y besándose a tener esas conversaciones tan vacías y llenas de mentiras. Y por qué desde Navidad le tenía miedo._

* * *

><p>Y, básicamente, ése es el motivo de que Fred tenga más sentidos de los que posee puestos en Ellie, pero desde la distancia. No os podéis hacer una idea de lo que le duele que ella lo mande a tomar viento.<p>

Sin embargo, en esos momentos hay algo que lo distrae (un poco) de su omnipresente preocupación por Eleonora. Él, Ben y Lucy están preparando una broma para celebrar el fin de los exámenes del segundo trimestre: van a arrancar todos los inodoros del castillo. Simultáneamente. Y preferentemente alertando a todo el colegio.

Es algo que exige cierta preparación, no os vayáis a pensar que es moco de pavo. Tienen que colocar cierta cantidad de explosivos en la cisterna de los retretes y ponerles un temporizador. Fred nunca había encontrado la utilidad de esos cacharros muggles que le regaló el abuelo Arthur por Navidad hasta que a Lu (que también tiene temporizadores para hartarse) se le ocurrió la idea.

-Bueno, me parece que nos queda el tercer piso, y terminar el quinto-comenta Fred cuando ya van por el primero-. Y las mazmorras-añade.

-Podríamos hacerlo también con los baños de los Slytherins-sugiere Ben entonces-. Sólo tienes que pedirle la contraseña a tu hermana.

A Fred se le ilumina la cara, y echa a correr de vuelta a las mazmorras sin despedirse siquiera de sus amigos.

No tiene que llegar tan lejos para encontrar a Roxanne. La ve saliendo del aula de Encantamientos y se acerca a ella. Le sorprende no ver a Daniel Nott revoloteando a su alrededor. Aunque lo cierto es que lleva un tiempo sin verlos juntos. No sabe si alegrarse porque su hermana no tenga a ningún chico cerca o preocuparse por lo que pueda haber pasado para que no estén el uno pegado al otro. Decide hacer lo primero; para preocupaciones ya tiene suficiente con Ellie.

-¡Ey, Rox!-exclama, acercándose corriendo a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Todavía no he preguntado nada-replica Fred, sorprendido ante lo directa que es su hermana.

-Te conozco más que tu propia sombra, y sé que vienes a pedirme algo-dice Roxanne, sonriendo y apartándose de la fila de alumnos que sale de la clase-. A ver, suéltalo.

-Pues necesito que me des la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin-explica Fred sin rodeos. Sin embargo, en ese momento Rox está demasiado ocupada asesinando a alguien con la mirada como para escucharlo. El muchacho se gira y, para su sorpresa, descubre que el afortunado no es nada más y nada menos que Daniel Nott.

-Lo siento-dice Roxanne cuando su compañero (y, al menos hasta hace dos segundos, Fred creía que también amigo) dobla la esquina y se pierde de vista-. ¿Decías?

-Que qué te pasa con Nott-responde Fred, aún sorprendido por la cantidad de saña que cabe en los ojos de su hermana.

-Nada.

-Y el que nada, no se ahoga-replica Fred-. Va, Rox. Que nos conocemos.

Roxanne suspira. Lleva casi dos meses sin hablar con Dan; ni siquiera la nota que encontró entre sus cosas hace varias semanas con un "Lo siento" acompañada de un girasol ha logrado enternecerla. No es que se sienta culpable, pero a veces opina que quizá reaccionó exageradamente. Bueno, igual algo arrepentida de su reacción sí está. Decide contárselo a Fred; quizá se dé por satisfecho cuando le diga que no piensa volver a hablar a su compañero y no lo mande a la enfermería por fascículos.

-Verás…-le toma la mano y se sienta con él en un banco. Por si Fred se desmaya o algo por el estilo del susto-. Tú te acuerdas de la caja que me mandaron por mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?-Fred asiente-. Pues en Halloween alguien me besó en un aula a oscuras. Y poco después… en algún momento cuando me quedé dormida en Historia de la Magia-Rox ya oye el gruñido que emerge de la garganta de su hermano-. Fue Dan.

-¿Qué? ¿Que ése imbécil…? ¿Que Nott…? ¿Que te has besado con Nott?-exclama Fred. No puede ser que su hermana pequeña, su adorable, inocente y dulce hermana pequeña esté besándose con alguien.

Roxanne asiente, mordiéndose el labio. _Dos veces_, añade mentalmente. Pero no juzga prudente recordárselo a Fred.

-Aunque no hace falta que lo mates-agrega rápidamente al ver la expresión un tanto psicópata que adopta la cara de su hermano-. He dejado de hablarle.

Fred se percata del tono de tristeza impreso en la voz de su hermana, e intuye que él no es el único que lo está pasando mal a causa de otra persona.

-¿Estás colada por él?

Roxanne alza la vista, escandalizada.

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa carita?-pregunta Fred fingiendo un puchero. Rox se sonroja y agacha la cabeza, esperando que su pelo rizado oculte su cara. Sin embargo, hoy se ha hecho dos trenzas, por lo que eso no ocurre.

-Vale, vale, puede que tengas razón-admite al fin-. Ahora, ya puedes ir a cargártelo.

-No voy a hacerle nada-replica Fred. Roxanne alza la cabeza con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sorprendida-. A ti también te haría daño de hacerlo.

Roxanne frunce el ceño, tratando de vislumbrar el razonamiento de su hermano. Lo comprende perfectamente; lo que no entiende es cómo Fred ha logrado hacerlo.

-Espera. ¿Te acabo de decir que me gusta Dan y no lo vas a matar?-Fred asiente con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque eso no te haría ningún bien-explica el muchacho. Sabe por experiencia propia que es infinitamente más doloroso ver sufrir a quien se ama que padecer el dolor uno mismo-. Mira, Rox, no tengo ni idea de cómo es ese tío realmente, ni nunca me ha interesado averiguarlo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que tiene que merecer la pena para que tú te hayas fijado en él. Anda, no la cagues como yo.

Roxanne divisa un inmenso dolor en el azul de los ojos de su hermano.

-Eleonora te quiere-le asegura; sabe de sobra que no es mentira, en cualquier caso-. Lo que pasa es que los dos sois unos cabezotas.

-Ellie ha dejado bien claro que lo que quiere es tenerme cuanto más lejos, mejor-replica Fred con amargura, y agacha la cabeza-. Pero no estamos hablando de eso. Anda, ve y dile algo; a ti te gusta, y es obvio que tú a él también, porque si no, no hubiese montado todo este tinglado.

Rox sonríe; jamás pensó en oír decir algo así a su hermano. Con los ojos brillando, le planta un beso en la mejilla y echa a correr desapareciendo por la esquina por la que se ha esfumado Daniel Nott.

Fred la observa alejarse; se siente feliz al ver la alegría de su hermana, aunque al mismo tiempo lo asalta el pensamiento de que ha madurado. El Fred de varias semanas atrás jamás hubiese aceptado que su hermana saliese con nadie, mucho menos con Daniel Nott (el cual probablemente habría acabado en San Mungo con una lámpara por cabeza). Lo cual no sabe si es bueno o malo.

Entonces se da cuenta de que se le ha olvidado preguntarle la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin.

_Bueno, siempre puedo seguir con los baños del quinto piso._

* * *

><p>Eleonora se encierra en el primer baño que encuentra en el sexto piso. Se encierra en el cubículo y echa el pestillo con las manos temblorosas. Una vez ahí, se sienta en el retrete y se abraza a sí misma, tratando de controlar los sollozos que convulsionan todo su cuerpo.<p>

Jamás va a acostumbrarse a eso. Cada vez que ve a McLaggen, él le guiña un ojo o pasa más cerca de ella de lo necesario o la insulta, disfrutando al verla encogerse de miedo. Y Eleonora es orgullosa, pero todos sus gestos altaneros han sido sepultados bajo una enorme capa de dolor, así como su sonrisa y la expresión de sus ojos. Apenas tiene voluntad para enfadarse, por lo que ya nunca se oscurecen.

Sólo está esperando a las vacaciones de Pascua, para que su cadáver sea descubierto por la menor cantidad de gente posible. Que no sea un escándalo demasiado grande.

Entonces ve algo que le llama la atención sobresaliendo de la cisterna. Enjugándose las lágrimas, quita la tapa, y se hubiese reído al verlo si las circunstancias fuesen otras.

Hay varios artefactos explosivos escondidos, con un encantamiento impermeabilizante para evitar que se moje la pólvora. Eleonora comprende que quienquiera que lo haya puesto (y tiene un candidato bastante claro en la mente) no pretende volar el colegio, sólo hacer estallar el retrete. Como si eso fuese un alivio para alguien. Descubre también un temporizador que está mal conectado. El padre de Eleonora es electricista, así que ella entiende un poco de estas cosas. Con cuidado, conecta los cables en el lugar correcto y deja el artefacto donde estaba antes de cerrar la tapa.

¿Qué está haciendo? Es prefecta, se supone que su deber es decírselo a los profesores. Pero, por alguna razón, Eleonora no quiere impedir el caos que va a provocar Fred. En el fondo, alberga la esperanza de que logre hacerla reír. O al menos, sonreír sinceramente. No quiere morirse sin hacerlo, pero lamentablemente parece que una sonrisa está por encima de sus posibilidades. No lo ha conseguido desde…

_No lo pienses._

Eleonora se estremece de nuevo, y el recuerdo de lo que pasó la sacude otra vez, provocándole una nueva oleada de lágrimas y arcadas. Se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de respirar hondo para evitar vomitar… aire, porque no ha comido absolutamente nada desde anoche. Cuánto daño le está haciendo todo. Nunca creyó que algo así podía doler tanto. Porque McLaggen no sólo la utilizó, sino que también le quitó aquella mañana de diciembre su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos y la voluntad de seguir luchando. ¿Para qué intentarlo? Si en cualquier momento aparecerá otro como él y le arrebatará su felicidad cuando apenas la esté saboreando. Mejor quitarse de en medio y acabar con todo de una vez.

Además, sabe que Jackie y Naira también lo están pasando fatal por su causa. Ella intenta disimular, pero no puede reírse de ninguno de los chistes de Jackie ni sonreír con condescendencia ante las peripecias de Naira para tratar de captar la atención de Albus Potter, y sus amigas lo notan. Y Eleonora cada vez tiene menos fuerzas para intentar engañarlas, cada vez está más desvaída y su personalidad más desdibujada que nunca. Aprender cosas nuevas ha perdido todo su atractivo porque los conocimientos no borrarán el dolor de su interior. Volar ya no la hace feliz porque el viento que le azota la cara no la despeja, sólo le recuerda el horrible suelo de piedra de aquella aula fría. Y la satisfacción de haber empatado con Slytherin no es suficiente para lograr que las comisuras de sus labios se curven hacia arriba. Y ni siquiera Fred hace que sus sombríos pensamientos cambien, porque él parece estar también algo decaído, sobre todo desde que hablaron en el séptimo piso. Pero eso se lo ha buscado ella, y sabe que es lo correcto, aunque la esté matando todavía más por dentro.

Eleonora se queda en ese baño casi una hora, hasta que logra encontrar ese instinto de supervivencia perdido en algún lugar de su mente y decide salir a comer algo. Tiene que subsistir aunque sólo sea para no hacer daño a nadie. Al menos hasta que encuentre una buena forma de despedirse de todo.

* * *

><p>Roxanne baja hasta las mazmorras a todo correr. Encuentra a Dan entrando al aula de Pociones, y acelera el ritmo.<p>

-¡Dan! ¡Dan!-lo llama a gritos.

El muchacho se detiene y se da la vuelta. Mira a Roxanne con extrañeza; parece sorprendido de que le dirija la palabra. Más aún de que ni su voz, ni sus gestos ni sus ojos muestren ningún tipo de enfado o rencor. Se queda en mitad del pasillo hasta que la muchacha se detiene, jadeando, ante él.

Ambos se quedan unos instantes mirándose fijamente. Roxanne quiere decirle muchas cosas, pero no sabe por dónde empezar. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido sale de sus labios.

-Pareces un pez-comenta Dan entonces.

Roxanne se echa a reír, y el muchacho es incapaz de no unírsele. Tardan varios minutos en poder dejar de hacerlo.

-Dan, lo siento-se disculpa la muchacha-. Siento haberme enfadado, siento haberte gritado, siento no haberte hablado durante dos meses. Siento no haber respondido a la nota que me pusiste para disculparte. Perdóname-y baja la cabeza, avergonzada. Merlín, es su mejor amigo, y el único dejando aparte a Fred (que es su hermano, así que no cuenta), y ella lo ha dejado de lado por unas simples notas y dos besos.

Dan sonríe. Luego, repentinamente, su rostro se ensombrece.

-No, perdóname tú. Creí que te gustaría, ¿sabes?-explica-. Pero se me fue de las manos y te asusté. Es mi culpa. Al menos, me gustaría que todo volviese a ser como antes de que montase todo este follón-dicho esto, baja los brazos. No tiene nada más que decir.

Roxanne palidece al interpretar sus gestos. ¿Volver a estar como antes? Ella no quiere eso. Bueno, si es lo que hay se conforma, pero ella no quiere volver a ser sólo "la mejor amiga de". Quiere probar qué se siente siendo "la novia de".

-Es que yo no quiero estar como al principio-explica. Lo hace mediante gestos, en ese lenguaje que es único de ellos dos, porque no es capaz de hablar por culpa del nudo que se ha formado en la garganta-. Quiero…-pero baja los brazos. Tras unos segundos, vuelve a levantarlo y reformula su frase-: Cuando no sabía quién me mandaba las cartas, deseaba que fueses tú.

Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos y resbala por su mejilla. Dan la limpia con su dedo, y con esa misma mano pregunta:

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Eso…-Roxanne prueba a hablar, pero apenas es capaz de hacerlo. Y vuelve a levantar una mano, y hace una especie de floritura con los dedos, terminando por cerrarlos en un puño y llevárselo al corazón.

Y Dan comprende. Fue él mismo quien le enseñó ese gesto cuando apenas tenían doce años, cuando Rox pasaba por una fase de romanticismo que rozaba la cursilería y quería aprender a decir cosas bonitas sin tener que hablar. Ninguno de los dos lo volvió a utilizar jamás. Hasta ahora. El muchacho hace el mismo gesto que ella, sonriendo.

Roxanne se lanza a sus brazos. Dan la aferra con fuerza, para no dejarla ir jamás, y agacha la cabeza para que sus labios se encuentren. No pueden evitar sonreír al reconocerse.

* * *

><p>El baño de las chicas del quinto piso está completamente vacío, cosa rara. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Un muchacho de diecisiete años, con el pelo castaño oscuro, la piel morena y los ojos enormes, azules y traviesos entra de puntillas, con una enorme mochila colgada de un hombro. Entra en el primer cubículo que encuentra y se encierra en él. La puerta lo oculta, por lo que no se puede ver qué está haciendo, aunque fuentes fidedignas apuntan a que está instalando cierto artefacto explosivo muggle para una broma que ha de estar lista para mañana por la mañana, antes de que la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio vaya a casa a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua.<p>

Durante unos minutos, el silencio es sólo interrumpido por los ruiditos que produce el chico haciendo lo que quiera que esté haciendo ahí dentro. Sin embargo, poco después entran en el baño dos muchachas. Parecen tener más o menos la edad del chico de ojos azules, aunque sin duda ese lugar no es un sitio prohibido para ellas.

-A todo esto, Jackie, ¿has visto a Eleonora?-pregunta la primera, una muchacha baja, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, con el escudo de Hufflepuff bordado en la pechera de la túnica negra.

-No-responde la otra, la tal Jackie. De pelo rubio, ojos azules y físico despampanante, con los colores de Gryffindor en su corbata-. Estará… llorando, supongo. Últimamente es lo único que hace-susurra con tristeza.

La Hufflepuff suspira. Aunque ninguna de las dos se percata de ello, la respiración del joven escondido se corta abruptamente.

-Sabes, creía que mejoraría… con el tiempo y eso, pero cada vez está peor, Jackie. Creo que deberíamos hacer algo.

Jackie sonríe de lado, acercándose al lavabo para lavarse las manos, mientras la otra se mira en el espejo, examinando su peinado con ojo crítico. Si uno presta atención, vuelve a escuchar la respiración del chico, pero ahora suena temblorosa.

-Sabes que nos mataría, Nai. No quiere que nadie sepa nada, sigue empeñada en hacer creer a todo el mundo que está perfectamente bien-replica con amargura-. No sé a quién cree que engaña.

-A nadie-replica la otra-. Y sabes tan bien como yo que no lo está, por eso deberíamos contárselo a algún profesor-arguye la muchacha baja. Nai, la ha llamado la rubia-. Es decir, si se lo decimos a tu padre o… o a McGonagall, que es de vuestra Casa… pueden ayudarla, ¿no?

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué le diríamos, Naira? Espera, espera, que me lo imagino: "Profesora McGonagall, sentimos interrumpir su corrección de exámenes pero el cabrón de Paul McLaggen ha violado a Eleonora Black y queremos que nos ayude a que no haga ninguna gilipollez". Sí, una visita deliciosa-ironiza Jackie-. Además, Eleonora tardaría cero coma en decapitarnos a las dos.

Esta vez, se escucha una especie de choque en el cubículo, como si su ocupante hubiese apretado la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, y cualquiera que lo percibiese temería por sus muelas. Sin embargo, y por suerte para él, las muchachas están demasiado centradas en su conversación para oírlo. Nai suspira mientras se coge un mechón de pelo rebelde con una horquilla.

-No, no digo que seamos tan brutas, pero… no podemos dejar que Eleonora siga así. De verdad empieza a darme miedo que cometa alguna tontería.

-Mira, Naira-empieza Jackie, cogiéndola del brazo para guiarla hasta la salida-. Eleonora no es una suicida. Sí, es la persona más cabezota y orgullosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, y puede que a veces sea un poco ligera de cascos, pero adora demasiado babear por ese Weasley para hacer semejante estupidez. Lo que tenemos que hacer es cortarle los huevos a McLaggen-sugiere, y Naira ríe-. Hablo en serio. Me parece que lo he visto subir para arriba. ¿Me acompañas?-se la oye decir desde la puerta, su voz amortiguada. Se escucha la carcajada que sueltan al unísono.

Las dos muchachas salen, dejando los servicios vacíos.

O casi.

Dentro del cubículo, el muchacho que en teoría no debería estar ahí se ha olvidado por completo de la instalación del explosivo. Tiene las manos apretadas en puños con tal fuerza que cualquiera que lo viese temería que se atravesase las palmas con las uñas, y tiembla de arriba abajo, tratando de dominar su ira. Propósito en el que fracasa estrepitosamente. Da un puñetazo a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, astillando la madera. Fuera del cubículo, todos los espejos se resquebrajan y caen hechos pedacitos pequeños y cortantes al suelo, reflejando cómo se siente.

Y por primera vez en su vida, el joven comprende plenamente el significado y las implicaciones de la palabra _odio_.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Adivina, adivinanza: ¿quién ha oído hablar a Jackie y Naira? (que tampoco es que sea muy difícil, pero ¡eh! Rima y todo).

Y por fin Rox está con Dan. No me arrepiento de haberlo creado mudo; eso lo hace especial.


	17. Adiós

¡Hola de nuevo! Debería haber subido ayer, pero por algún motivo extraterrenal Internet no me dejaba iniciar sesión en FanFiction :P Lo siento. Espero que el capítulo haga que me perdonéis :)

A lo que voy. Gracias a **El Parasito**, **Flor440**, **Ink Alchemist**, **princesa chicle** y **TomoyoDark95** por sus reviews. ¡Os he cogido más cariño! :D

Bueeeno, y sin más dilación, paso al capítulo, que me da que lo del principio os importa poco XD Os vi tan emocionados/as en el anterior que tengo la impresión de que no va a cumplir las expectativas. En fin, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

* * *

><p><em>Adiós<em>

_Ahora que está todo en silencio_  
><em>y que la calma me besa el corazón<em>  
><em>os quiero decir adiós.<em>  
><em>Porque ha llegado la hora<em>  
><em>de que andéis el camino ya sin mí.<em>  
><strong>Mägo de Oz-Desde mi cielo<strong>

_"Profesora McGonagall, sentimos interrumpir su corrección de exámenes pero el cabrón de Paul McLaggen ha violado a Eleonora Black y queremos que nos ayude a que no haga ninguna gilipollez"_

Esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez en la mente de Fred Weasley. Apenas puede ver nada; todo lo que percibe está iluminado con una luz rojiza. Lo único que oye son los furiosos latidos de su corazón, y la sangre retumbándole en los tímpanos. Nunca antes se ha sentido tan lleno de ira, tan lleno de odio. No sabía que tantos pensamientos y sentimientos demasiado oscuros como para ponerles nombre cupiesen en su alto, delgado y desgarbado cuerpo.

_"El cabrón de Paul McLaggen ha violado a Eleonora"_

Fred tiene pánico a la oscuridad desde que tiene uso de razón. Y, aunque fuese de forma inconsciente, dejó de temer tanto a las sombras cuando Eleonora llegó a su vida. Porque ella es su luz particular; cálida, luminosa y perspicaz, capaz de verlo todo, incluso aquello que los demás se empeñan en ocultar. E incluso después de romper con ella siguió disfrutando cada vez que sus expresivos ojos lo miraban, ya fuese sonrientes por algo que le había hecho gracia o enfadados por haberse metido con ella. Sin embargo, Eleonora ha estado apagándose poco a poco desde que Navidad, dejando de iluminarlo y hacerlo sentir tranquilo con su cálida presencia. Y Fred ha vuelto a tener tanto miedo como antes de conocerla ante lo que pueda ocultarse en la negrura. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Hasta ahora.

_Ese cerdo le ha hecho daño._

Por eso Eleonora ya no ríe, por eso ya no come, por eso está pálida, por eso ya no disfruta volando, por eso se ha vuelto tan ligera como el pétalo de un crisantemo, por eso su pelo no brilla, por eso sus ojos tienen ese horrible e inexpresivo color gris opaco. Por eso tiene miedo, por eso no es feliz. Por eso quiere quitarse de en medio. Por culpa de Paul McLaggen. Ha sido él, obligándola a hacer algo que nunca deseó, el que se ha quedado con sus ganas de vivir y su fuerza de voluntad. El culpable de que Eleonora esté cada vez menos viva, más marchitada, más _muerta_. Y de que quiera estarlo en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Es una idea tan horrible que Fred no quiere creerla, pero, al mismo tiempo, sabe que es cierto, porque todo, el miedo de Ellie, que no coma, que no ría, que pretenda hacerse daño, encaja. Uno se estremece sólo de pensarlo.

_Lo voy a matar._

Cuando Fred logra controlar los continuos temblores de puro odio que lo recorren de arriba abajo, se levanta del retrete, olvidando por completo la idea de volar todos los inodoros del castillo, abre la puerta de una patada furiosa, saltando los tornillos del pestillo, y echa a andar a grandes zancadas pisando los pedazos de los espejos que acaba de romper, con una idea fija en la cabeza: encontrar a McLaggen. Va a hacerle sufrir tanto como él está haciendo sufrir a Eleonora, o al menos la mitad. Recuerda entonces que Jackie ha comentado algo de que está en un piso superior, el muy… no, ni siquiera puede calificarlo de animal. Sería degradar la condición de unos seres vivos que no tienen culpa de nada.

Sube los escalones de tres en tres y recorre el pasillo del sexto piso. Al no verlo por ningún lado, decide subir al séptimo, y se dice que buscará hasta que lo encuentre y le dará tal paliza (sin magia; prefiere hacerlo con sus propias manos) que no se acordará ni de su nombre y le dejará su cara de imbécil irreconocible. Y cuando acabe con él lo tendrá suplicando perdón.

Pasa hecho una furia morena con dos pedazos de ardiente hielo por ojos ante el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, que aun después de cientos de años sigue empecinado en creer que es posible que los trols aprendan ballet, levantando los flecos de la tela a su paso.

El pensamiento irónico de que la magia de la Sala de los Menesteres alcanza el pasillo lo asalta cuando lo ve un poco más allá, caminando de espaldas a él, silbando distraídamente, y su odio, ligeramente aplacado para permitirle razonar con un mínimo de claridad, vuelve a encenderse en él como una llama que lo abrasa por dentro. Acelera el paso, sus ojos azules sin rastro de su habitual chispa traviesa, sólo llenos de emociones tan estremecedoras más allá del odio, tan oscuras que el ser humano aún no ha encontrado palabras para definirlas.

Cuando está a dos segundos de alcanzarlo, se pregunta si debería decirle algo, para advertirle. Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes, y él es todo un león; no obstante, en ese momento Fred no recuerda nada de eso. Sólo piensa que no cree que McLaggen pidiera permiso cortésmente a Ellie antes de violarla. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos de dudosa ética se ven traicionados cuando un atronador "¡MCLAGGEN!" sale de sus labios. Su (por desgracia) compañero de casa se gira sólo unas milésimas antes de que el puño de Fred aterrice en su cara y le parta la nariz.

El elemento sorpresa juega a su favor; no le resulta demasiado difícil tirar al suelo a McLaggen debido a que el muchacho no se lo esperaba y a que el inconmensurable enfado de Fred ha hecho que un exceso de adrenalina se acumule en sus venas. No se da cuenta de si le está dando puñetazos, patadas o qué diablos está haciendo, sólo sabe que no está consiguiendo hacerle todo el daño que merece, que no es suficiente, que nada será suficiente mientras McLaggen no sufra tanto como ha hecho sufrir a Ellie.

Sin embargo, y pese a que en esos momentos es la menor de sus preocupaciones, la realidad es que McLaggen le saca cabeza y media, tiene el triple de corpulencia que él y mucha más fuerza acumulada en los músculos. Aunque por algún motivo extraterrenal sigue en posición de desventaja ante Fred, el cual apenas es consciente de los puñetazos que él mismo se lleva; el dolor es una sensación que no tiene cabida para él en ese momento.

Sólo se concentra en hacer el máximo de daño posible a McLaggen, sin importarle el que él reciba a cambio.

Sabe que a Ellie le duele unas mil veces más.

* * *

><p>Eleonora se enjuga las lágrimas y sale del baño, con esa tranquilidad de quien ha tomado una decisión y sólo necesita algo de tiempo para llevarla a cabo. Por un momento piensa en bajar a cenar, pero eso probablemente supondría ver a McLaggen y aguantar esa mirada lasciva que tanto le gusta dirigirle y que a ella tanto asco y miedo le provoca, de modo que decide subir a la torre de Astronomía. Está prohibido, pero si hay algo que Fred le ha enseñado es que la mayoría de las normas son absurdas y hacer siempre lo correcto suele acabar aburriendo. Además, la última de sus preocupaciones ahora es que la castiguen. Y quizá la brisa la ayude a dar con una forma concreta de irse del mundo.<p>

Sentada en el suelo de la torre, se dice que, haga lo que haga, no quiere hacer daño a Fred. Sabe que el muchacho está preocupado por ella, y lo último que Eleonora quiere es lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. De modo que cierra los ojos, buscando en alguno de los muchos libros que ha leído una forma de que parezca un accidente. Así dolerá menos. Y nadie, ni Jackie, ni Naira, ni Fred, ni sus compañeros de equipo ni sus padres se preguntará nada, sólo cómo fue tan estúpida para no preverlo, con la cantidad de hechizos que conoce. Y se responderán que se quedó paralizada del miedo y no supo reaccionar. Una mentira que les consolará.

Suspira. Sabe que hay un hechizo muy sencillo, que terminaría con todo de forma rápida y, según se dice, sin dolor, pero no quiere utilizarlo. Porque entonces se sabría que ha sido ella; no tendrían más que comprobar su varita. Y eso implicaría hacer daño a la gente que le importa.

Al fin, tras lo que le parecen varios milenios, abre los ojos, y entonces cae en la cuenta. Pues claro. Lo tiene frente a ella, y no se ha dado cuenta en todo el tiempo que lleva pensándolo. Se levanta y se asoma por las almenas. Una sonrisa que no es más que una mueca rota ensombrece su rostro cuando sus ojos opacos se fijan en la tersa y limpia superficie del lago.

Eleonora se pregunta cómo hacerlo exactamente para que nadie sospeche que ha sido intencionado. Se dice que quizá deba molestar al calamar gigante para que sea él quien la ahogue; sin embargo, desecha esa idea rápidamente. El enorme cefalópodo tiene demasiado buen carácter para matar a cualquier ser humano, por muy irritante que sea. Eleonora ha llegado a ver alumnos retorciéndole los tentáculos sin que el pobre calamar haga otra cosa más que intentar liberarse.

Entonces recuerda cómo, durante su segundo año, Fred casi acaba ahogado en el lago cuando lanzó un petardo que explotó cerca del calamar y el animal se asustó por el estruendo, lo agarró en un acto reflejo y lo sumergió en el agua.

Pues claro. Sólo tiene que coger el dispositivo de la cisterna, acercarse al lago y hacerlo explotar. El instinto del calamar hará el resto.

Eleonora hace la cuenta mentalmente. Mañana al mediodía los alumnos irán de vacaciones a sus casas. Por la tarde ya tendrá vía libre para hacer lo que quiera. Suspira, en parte aliviada y en parte cansada, sabiendo lo que eso significa.

Le queda un día de vida.

* * *

><p>-Señor Weasley, le agradecería una explicación lógica sobre su comportamiento.<p>

Fred no responde. Se muerde la lengua y fulmina a McLaggen con la mirada, sintiéndose algo mejor al comprobar que el muchacho tiene peor aspecto que él. Tiene la nariz partida, y de un corte en su sien brota un río de sangre que se une en la mandíbula a la que le sale de la nariz y el labio. Pese a que está quieto, Fred se percata de que le cuesta girar la cabeza, y el recuerdo del rodillazo que le ha dado en los hombros acude a su mente. Luego recuerda que cojeaba de camino al despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones. _Al menos el muy cabrón sí sabe que lo sé_, se consuela. Pero Neville no parece muy satisfecho. Y McGonagall, aún menos:

-Muy bien. Señor McLaggen, ¿le importaría explicarme por qué usted y su compañero han protagonizado una escena de lucha propia de muggles?

McLaggen gruñe y murmura algo ininteligible. Fred alza una mano para limpiarse la sangre que gotea del corte de su mejilla.

Han acabado pillándolos. Por suerte para McLaggen, al que Fred tenía a punto de desmayarse cuando Neville y McGonagall. Y, teniendo en cuenta los improperios e insultos que estaba soltando el joven a voz en grito, pueden estar agradecidos de que sólo hayan sido dos profesores y no el colegio en pleno, así como de que no se hayan enterado de lo que iba la cosa. Fred no baja la vista en ningún momento; se queda mirando fijamente los ojos del jefe de su casa, con el desafío pintado en sus iris azules. De alguna forma, ha hecho que McLaggen pague por lo que ha hecho. Aunque sólo sea un poco. Y aunque sus ganas de matarlo no hayan disminuido ni un ápice desde que ha descubierto que ese hijo de puta es la causa del sufrimiento de Ellie.

-Bien-dice Neville con más severidad de la que Fred ha escuchado en él jamás-. Escribiré a sus familias, y ambos estarán castigados. Necesitamos que se limpien las lápidas del Cementerio de los Caídos para el vigésimo sexto aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts; para la semana que viene quiero ver todas las lápidas brillando a la luz del sol. Y no sería mala idea que siguieran con la Sala de Trofeos. Pueden irse.

Fred sale primero de la habitación. Está esperando, casi deseando, que McLaggen se abalance sobre él para terminar lo que ha comenzado en el séptimo piso, pero para su sorpresa el muchacho pasa de largo y se encamina escaleras abajo. Fred se mira, y se dice que le vendría bien una visita a la enfermería; está hecho una pena. Además del corte en la mejilla, se le está empezando a hinchar el ojo izquierdo; por no hablar de los moretones que con toda seguridad le saldrán, si es que no los tiene ya, en el pecho y los brazos, y que conforme su pulso termina de normalizarse comienzan a dolerle.

Se dice que va a buscarla por todo el castillo y que en cuanto la vea hablará con Eleonora, le dirá que lo sabe y que no va a dejar que McLaggen vuelva a tocarla jamás. Ni que se le acerque. Y en cuanto a McLaggen… _Como lo vuelva a ver mirándola siquiera le sacaré los ojos._

La señora Pomfrey canturrea su habitual retahíla de quejas sobre las múltiples actividades potencialmente mortales a las que se dedican los alumnos en su día a día. Fred sabe que la enfermera sabe que en realidad se ha estado intentando cargar a McLaggen, pero agradece que no comente nada al respecto. Hablar de ello en voz alta podría suponer eliminar la única y pequeña chispa de cordura que ha logrado acumular.

* * *

><p>-Oye, Ben, ¿has visto a Fred?<p>

Después de haber minado los baños de dos plantas, el muchacho está en la biblioteca, planeando el próximo partido. Pese a que aún queda un mes para que jueguen contra Hufflepuff. No le gusta dejar las cosas para el último día, y en los últimos veinte minutos ha ideado unas siete estrategias de juego diferentes. Anota mentalmente que debe pedirle consejo a su padre en cuanto llegue a casa mañana.

Lucy, que se ha sentado junto a él, lo distrae.

-No. ¿No se supone que está preparando los baños para que exploten?

-Sí, se supone, pero llevo un rato sin verlo. Por cierto, ¿te has fijado en McLaggen?-agrega, bajando la voz.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-pregunta Ben con desagrado. Aún guarda rencor a su compañero por haber tirado a Fred de la escoba, aunque hace ya unos seis meses de ello. Lucy le toma la mano y hace que se levante para guiarlo hasta asomarse por una estantería desde donde se ve una mesa cercana en la que McLaggen, con varias heridas y moretones en el rostro, está sentado haciendo deberes. Ben vuelve a su mesa-. Me pregunto quién le habrá partido la cara. Le mandaría flores.

Lucy hace un mohín.

-¿Así que a un desconocido que ni siquiera te cae bien le mandas flores y a mí ni eso?-exclama, fingiendo enfado.

-Claro que no, tú te mereces algo mejor que un montón de hojas coloreadas-replica Ben, abrazándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sólo me lo dices porque sabes que es lo que quiero oír.

Ben niega con la cabeza.

-No. Te lo digo porque es verdad. Y porque he preparado una sorpresa para este verano.

-¿El qué?-pregunta rápidamente Lucy, entusiasmada.

-No te lo puedo decir; tú sólo tienes que convencer a tus padres de que te dejen quedarte en mi casa durante las vacaciones.

-Pues ya se nos ha jodido la sorpresa-replica Lucy-. Mi padre me tendrá bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que me muera de vieja en cuanto vea mis notas.

-Bah, no seas pesimista-trata de animarla Ben-. Seguro que puedes convencerlo; tu cara de niña buena lo puede todo.

-Porque tú lo digas-replica Lucy, aunque sonríe. Adora eso de Ben, esos piropos que parece que dice de pasada y que apenas medita antes de soltar, pero que por eso mismo sabe que dice verdad: porque no los piensa. Otra cosa es que ella esté de acuerdo.

-Pues sí, porque yo lo digo-el muchacho le da un beso en los labios-. Oye, estoy un poco cansado de esto-dice señalando la maqueta del campo de quidditch-. ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con lo de los retretes?

Una sonrisa malévola ilumina el habitualmente angelical rostro de Lucy. Los dos jóvenes salen de la biblioteca y recorren el pasillo, pero cuando llegan al pie de las escaleras ven a Fred bajándolas.

-¡Hola!-los saluda, aunque no sonríe. Qué raro-. ¿Habéis visto a Ellie?

Ben y Lucy lo miran boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?-pregunta el muchacho, señalando su ojo morado y el corte de su mejilla.

Fred gruñe y se encoge de hombros.

-McLaggen-responde con tanto odio en la voz que Lucy retrocede un paso.

-¿Entonces has sido tú quien le ha dejado la cara echa un cuadro?-inquiere Ben. Fred asiente. Medio segundo después, Ben saca su varita y hace aparecer un ramo de flores de la nada, que pone en las manos de su amigo. Lucy ríe.

-¿Y esto?-inquiere Fred, extrañado.

-Te lo mereces-asegura Ben, sonriendo.

Lucy, en cambio, entorna los ojos con sospecha.

-¿Por qué os habéis peleado?

-Por…-Fred se muerde el labio-. Por nada-dice tras unos segundos. No está seguro de si puede contárselo a alguien o no, al menos hasta que Eleonora se lo diga-. ¿Habéis visto a Ellie, o qué?

-No-responden Ben y Lucy al unísono. Fred suspira.

-Vale. Voy a seguir buscándola-dice, y echa a andar por el pasillo, alejándose de ellos con el ramo de flores en la mano.

-¡Fred!-lo llama Ben-. ¿Qué hay de los retretes?

-¡Seguid vosotros!-replica él-. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-y desaparece por una esquina.

Ben y Lucy se miran, atónitos.

-¿Más importante que una broma? ¿Fred?-inquiere Lucy, segura de haber entendido mal.

-Creo que McLaggen le ha dado con demasiada fuerza en la cabeza-opina Ben, tan sorprendido como su novia.

* * *

><p>Está anocheciendo. Dos figuras salen del castillo cogidas de la mano y bajan corriendo por los jardines hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. La persona más grande-posiblemente, un chico-, se sienta en el césped, y la otra figura-una chica, quizá su novia-se acurruca en su regazo y apoya la cabeza en su pecho. El chico le da un beso en la frente y la estrecha más contra él, como si temiera que fuera un pajarillo que en cualquier momento pudiera echar a volar y abandonarlo.<p>

-Se me hace raro-comenta Rox.

Dan sonríe.

-A mí también-responde con un gesto-. Pero está bien.

Roxanne también sonríe, aunque a regañadientes. Hay algo en lo que le da miedo pensar.

-Dan… ¿Y si sale mal? Es decir… si… si esto se acaba… eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que…

-Sólo te dejaré cuando tú no me quieras-la interrumpe Dan con la mano, y Rox deja de hablar. Sonríe; su amigo (_Novio, Rox, ahora sois novios_) es realmente un romántico. Y a ella le encanta. Se siente como una de esas princesas con las que soñaban ser sus primas y que ella tomaba por chicas demasiado frágiles como para sobrevivir sin un príncipe azul. Acaba de comprender que no es que tu felicidad dependa de alguien, sino que ambos compartís vuestra alegría, por lo que hay el doble para los dos-. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha hecho decidir perdonarme?-pregunta el muchacho tras unos minutos observando el sol hundiéndose en el horizonte.

-He hablado con Fred-confiesa Rox-. Pero lo cierto es que me estaba matando no hablarte-y le da un beso en los labios.

-Genial-gesticula Dan-. Creo que iré reservando cama en la enfermería.

Rox no puede evitar reírse.

-En realidad, él me abrió los ojos.

-Y a mí me abrirá en canal-replica Dan-. Así que, si me disculpas, tengo un testamento que hacer-y hace amago de levantarse. Roxanne se aferra a su túnica y lo obliga a sentarse de nuevo.

-No seas tonto-lo reprende-. Al revés; Fred me ha hecho ver que no iba a ningún lado sin ti.

-Venga ya.

-Te lo juro por mi guitarra.

Dan sonríe sin poder evitarlo, y sus ojos grises se empequeñecen hasta convertirse en dos rendijas alegres.

-Entonces supongo que tengo que agradecérselo.

-Mucho-coincide Rox, muy seria.

Dan agacha la cabeza y le da un beso. Roxanne se pega aún más a él, deseando que eso no acabe nunca jamás. Se siente como una niña pequeña en un parque de atracciones. Cuando, tras varios minutos, se separan, sin embargo, ambos notan que hace frío.

-Ven-dice Dan, pero para sorpresa de Rox no la guía hacia el castillo, sino hacia el campo de quidditch.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A coger un par de túnicas-gesticula él-. Así no pasaremos frío.

-Creo que sería más fácil volver al castillo-opina Rox.

-Esta noche quiero enseñarte las estrellas-replica Dan.

Roxanne conoce muchos de los astros que iluminan el cielo; sabe identificar la mayoría de los planetas y las estrellas más representativas. Sin embargo, nunca ha sido muy buena dibujando las constelaciones, mientras que Dan es un verdadero genio cuando de imaginación se trata. De modo que fuerzan la entrada del vestuario de Slytherin y Dan le pasa una túnica y él se pone otra. Dejan la puerta entreabierta y suben a las gradas, a la fila más alta. Dan se sienta en el banco, mientras que Rox se tumba con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Se siente increíblemente segura en esa posición, notando cómo Dan acaricia su pelo mientras ambos miran el cielo estrellado.

-¿Qué es aquello?-inquiere Roxanne, reparando en una chispa blanca en la que no se había fijando antes.

-Se llama Alpha Scuti-explica Dan-. Mira, forma la forma de un escudo con esas tres de ahí-y hace el dibujo señalando con un dedo. Roxanne, por primera vez en su vida, logra acumular la imaginación suficiente para dibujar una constelación.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es verdad!

-Y la Estrella Polar-agrega Dan, señalando la estrella más brillante del firmamento-forma con esas otras el carro, mira.

-¿Carro?

-Bueno, también hay gente que dice que es una sartén.

-Es que a mí me parece una gorra del revés-replica Roxanne. Ladea un poco la cabeza-. ¡Ah, ahora sí! Vaya, qué curioso. Nunca había sido capaz de ver las constelaciones.

_Yo nunca había creído que vería las estrellas reflejadas en tus ojos_, piensa Dan, pero no dice nada. En lugar de ello, continúa mostrando los diversos dibujos que forman las estrellas en el cielo y que ya fueron vistos hace miles de años.

-Entonces, ése es Orión-dice Rox-. Es la primera vez que veo algo más que su cinturón.

-Y ésos son sus perros-explica Dan, señalando varios puntitos en el firmamento.

-¡Hala, es verdad! Cuando Sinistra lo dijo en Astronomía no me lo creí.

Cerca de medianoche se cansan de mirar las estrellas y prefieren mirarse el uno a la otra, la otra al uno.

Roxanne se incorpora un poco, y apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Dan; pese a que hace frío, nunca ha estado más cómoda con alguien. El muchacho le da un beso en la frente, y ella alza la cabeza para mirarlo. Sonríe, y hace ese gesto que es sólo de Dan y de ella y es su forma particular y única de decir "Te quiero". Enternecido, Dan la besa y la atrae hacia él con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero-dice cuando se separan.

* * *

><p>A la tarde siguiente, Eleonora observa al sol empezar a caer de su punto álgido. Suspira. Es un día bonito para morir, se dice. No tiene miedo; sólo siente una inexplicable calma, como si debiese haber tomado esa decisión mucho antes. Lo único que lamenta es no haber visto a Fred una última vez. Lo cierto es que, habiendo estado prácticamente todo el día encerrada en su dormitorio, pensando en todo lo que va a dejar atrás, ha de admitir que no había muchas posibilidades de que se diese tal eventualidad.<p>

Sale de la sala común en silencio; apenas hay nadie en ella, sólo unos alumnos de cursos inferiores hablando y haciendo deberes. Para su alivio, McLaggen no está entre ellos. De estarlo, probablemente se asustaría demasiado como para moverse en lo que resta de día, y no es eso lo que quiere. Quiere que todo se acabe rápido. Recorre por última vez los pasillos del castillo, y no puede evitar que algo se remueva en su interior cuando ve los lugares más significativos para ella. Sube al séptimo piso, a la Sala de los Menesteres, y alisa la colcha de la cama, sintiéndola inexplicablemente fría. El fuego que crepita en la chimenea parece no poder hacer nada por calentar el colchón, igual que tampoco parece tener ningún efecto sobre su piel.

Eleonora recuerda entonces el beso que le dio Fred aquella mañana de diciembre en ese mismo lugar. No puede evitar preguntarse qué hubiese ocurrido si ella no se hubiese apartado, si hubiesen seguido. Fred probablemente se hubiera quedado en Hogwarts. Habría firmado a última hora la lista de Neville para estar con ella. La hubiese apoyado cuando rompió con McLaggen, y le hubiese partido a él la muñeca cuando la zarandeó de esa forma. Y la hubiese protegido de él; Fred siempre la intenta proteger de todo, ya sean accidentes con pociones o caídas aparatosas. Eleonora no le habría hecho daño pidiéndole que se aleje de ella. Y ahora ella estaría _viva_, en el completo sentido de la palabra.

Eleonora entorna los ojos con tristeza y sale de la habitación.

Baja hasta los jardines cabizbaja, con sus ojos opacos, sin nada en su expresión que denote que hoy vaya a ser un día especial, aunque camina con cierta ligereza, porque sabe que en unos minutos dejará de sentirse tan humillada y usada, porque ya no podrá sentir nada. Apenas se cruza con nadie; todos están ya de camino a sus casas tras la monumental explosión simultánea de todos los retretes del castillo. Eso ha sido lo único en los últimos meses que ha logrado que algo parecido a una sonrisa ilumine su rostro.

Camina lentamente hacia el lago; hace algo de frío, pero le da igual. La muerte es fría de todas formas, así que, ¿qué más da? Se detiene en la orilla y ve los largos tentáculos del calamar gigante enrollándose a unos veinte metros de donde está ella.

Se mete la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica; el pequeño explosivo de Fred sigue con ella, listo para usarse. Con un suspiro, Eleonora lo saca y lo mira fijamente. De alguna forma, sabe que es una forma de tener a Fred con ella en sus últimos minutos de vida. Saca la varita del otro bolsillo, y mira alternativamente al calamar y a sus manos, sabiendo que no habrá camino de retorno si da el siguiente paso.

Eleonora lanza el artefacto hacia el calamar gigante, que poco a poco se acerca a donde se encuentra ella; apunta con su varita y grita:

-¡Incendio!

Su voz se quiebra sin motivo aparente, pero el hechizo funciona.

Inmediatamente el artefacto estalla. Alarmado, el calamar gigante agita los tentáculos de forma grotesca, y Eleonora da un paso más hacia la orilla con decisión. Un tentáculo se enrosca alrededor de su esquelético torso y la levanta del suelo.

No intenta resistirse cuando nota el frío tentáculo del calamar y su ropa empieza a empaparse. Tampoco cuando el cefalópodo, durante unos segundos, la mantiene suspendida en el aire y nota un vacío en el estómago al no tener nada bajo los pies, pero se encuentra de repente deseando que acabe rápido, porque algo en su interior le grita que eso no es lo correcto y ella no quiere seguir escuchándolo, porque tiene miedo de que esa voz tenga razón.

El tentáculo se hunde en el agua, arrastrando a Eleonora consigo. Para ese entonces, la muchacha ya tiene claro que, pese a llevar semanas dándole vueltas, se ha precipitado. Que hay cosas más allá de las toneladas de miedo y dolor que la sepultan y no la dejan respirar tranquila.

Intenta liberarse del calamar, pero la presa del tentáculo es firme. Eleonora patalea, tratando de acertar una patada en el animal. Sus movimientos se perciben lentos e imprecisos bajo el agua… ¿o es que no es capaz de moverse más rápido? Empieza a quedarse sin aire. Agita las piernas y da puñetazos al tentáculo, asustada, porque motas de colores empiezan a aparecer ante sus ojos al mismo tiempo que la conciencia se le escurre entre los dedos.

No le queda fuerza suficiente como para hacer notar su presencia al calamar gigante, y no ayuda el agudo dolor que se está apoderando de sus pulmones mientras se llenan de agua. Eleonora deja entonces de moverse; sabe que ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Piensa que se lo tiene merecido; debería haberse echado atrás antes, haberlo pensado más. Pensaba que lo tenía claro, pero se ha equivocado. Y Ya no hay nada que hacer. Salvo recibir los fríos brazos de la Muerte y despedirse de todos.

Le parece que el tentáculo afloja su presa. Quizá es que ella está adelgazando más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, o que el agua la encoge. No le da miedo pensarlo, porque eso no evitará lo que va a ocurrir. Ellie está demasiado ocupada dedicando sus últimos pensamientos coherentes y las pocas partes de ella que todavía no se han ahogado a la única persona a la que no ha visto para, de alguna forma, despedirse. Aunque, por su estupidez, él ya nunca podrá oírla.

_Lo siento, Fred. Adiós_

Luego, todo se vuelve completamente negro.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Este capítulo y el anterior han sido cortos para las enciclopedias que escribo normalmente, pero confío en que os haya gustado.

Por otro lado… ¡Ay! ¡Adoro a Rox y a Dan! Y a Ben y Lucy *.*


	18. Explicaciones

¡Buenas tardes!

Aviso: vengo de un examen de Historia y mis neuronas siguen en el Sexenio revolucionario, así que no esperéis leer algo lógico antes del capítulo. El capítulo sí es lógico, pero sólo porque lo escribí hace semanas.

Gracias a **Emily**, **TomoyoDark95**, **Mara**, **Ink Alchemist** y **El Parasito** por sus reviews :D

Y en respuesta a **Emily**: ¡Wiiii! ¡Preguntas familiares! Empezaba a echarlas de menos XD Jaqueline Macmillan es hija de Ernie Macmillan (un poco obvio), que es profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, y Susan Bones.

Y en respuesta a **Mara**: Espero que tu semana terminase bien y fuese perfecta :) Sí, bueno, Eleonora fue un poco inoportuna para cambiar de opinión :yaoming:

Bueno, y habiendo respondido a los reviews, os dejo leer el nuevo capítulo y conocer el destino de Eleonora (insértese risa maligna **AQUÍ**).

* * *

><p><em>Explicaciones<em>

_I don't want to close my eyes._  
><em>I don't want to fall asleep<em>  
><em>'cause I'd miss you babe,<em>  
><em>and I don't want to miss a thing.<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you,<em>  
><em>the sweetest dream will never do,<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you babe<em>  
><em>and I don't want to miss a thing<em>  
><strong>Aerosmith-I don't want to miss a thing<strong>

Horrible.

No, horrible no. Es todavía peor. Es un dolor agónico que parece haberse instalado en su pecho para siempre.

Ni siquiera se molesta en enjugarse las lágrimas. Caen libres, furiosas, por sus mejillas, hasta gotear desde su barbilla al suelo de piedra. No es capaz de hacer nada por ocultar el inmenso dolor que lo invade.

Fred suelta un sollozo. Está aterrorizado. Sencillamente, no puede creérselo. Porque no puede ser. No puede ser, no puede ser y no puede ser, y punto. Es imposible. Es una locura.

Acaricia su mejilla helada. Ella no se remueve, ni le aparta la mano de un manotazo, ni tampoco le sonríe, aunque tampoco es que Fred esperase que lo hiciera.

Un estremecimiento de frío y terror lo recorre de arriba abajo, y Fred siente que es demasiado y desea desmayarse, dejar de sentir, arrancarse el corazón, cualquier cosa para evitar ese terrible sufrimiento. Se quiere morir.

Igual que ella.

* * *

><p><em>Llevaba todo el día buscándola. Apenas había dormido tres horas, porque no le parecía justo que él pudiese descansar tranquilamente mientras Ellie seguía asustada y mal. Si no había recorrido el castillo de arriba abajo unas veinte veces, no lo había hecho ninguna. Pero seguía sin encontrarla, y no podía evitar que la vocecilla cruel cuya única razón de ser parecía vivir en su mente para atormentarlo le dijese que Ellie había logrado lo que quería sin que él pudiese hacer nada.<em>

_Cansado de caminar y frustrado, se detuvo ante una ventana del primer piso. Desde ahí se veían los jardines, el lago y las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, doradas por el sol poniente._

_Entonces algo distinto al hermoso atardecer atrajo su atención. Fred vio una figura delgada de abundante pelo negro caminando resuelta hacia el lago. No necesitó pensar mucho para deducir que se trataba de la persona a la que llevaba todo el día buscando._

_Fred frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Por qué caminaba Eleonora, por primera vez en meses, con tanta ligereza? Decidió que no le importaba cuando vio a Ellie detenerse en la orilla del lago. Fred entrecerró los ojos, pero estaba demasiado lejos para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que sí escuchó con una claridad escalofriante fue una explosión que parecía venir del lugar mismo donde estaba la muchacha._

_Creyó que le daba un infarto cuando un tentáculo del calamar gigante agarraba a Ellie por la cintura y la arrastraba al lago._

_Entonces olvidó cualquier cosa que le hubiese dicho Eleonora anteriormente. Le daba igual que no lo quisiera, que no desease tenerlo cerca, que ansiase que dejara de meterse en sus asuntos. Le gustase a ella o no, Ellie _sí_ era asunto suyo, el más suyo de todos, y no pensaba a dejar que se ahogase. Se había jurado que no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciese más daño. Incluso si eso implicaba defenderla de sí misma._

_Bajó las escaleras a todo correr y salió del castillo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, con los ojos fijos en el lago. Estaba muy lejos. Fred notó un pinchazo de flato en el costado, que se quejaba del repentino esfuerzo, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento. Una parte de él esperaba que, para cuando llegase, Ellie hubiese logrado salir a la superficie. Pero una voz cruel le gritaba que, en realidad, Eleonora _no quería_ asomar la cabeza para respirar._

_Se lanzó de cabeza al agua en cuanto llegó a la orilla. No había tiempo para tonterías. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, agobiándolo, pero a Fred no le importó. Abrió los ojos bajo la superficie y miró alrededor, buscando con desesperación a Ellie._

_Entonces la vio, aún atrapada en el tentáculo del calamar gigante. Su tez pálida parecía verde bajo el agua, y su larga cabellera negra flotaba alrededor de su cara como si tuviese vida propia, dándole un aspecto francamente aterrador._

_Fred buceó hacia ella, la cogió por las axilas y tiró, pero el calamar gigante no se inmutó. A Fred le dio la impresión de que apretaba la presa sobre Ellie y temió que le rompiese alguna costilla. Enfadado con el cefalópodo, le arreó una patada con fuerza; para su alivio, el animal apartó el tentáculo en un gesto que al muchacho se le antojó ofendido._

_Pero no tenía tiempo para sentirse culpable por haber hecho daño a una de las criaturas más simpáticas del colegio. Se estaba quedando sin aire, y sabía que Ellie lo tenía mucho peor, si no estaba ya… No, eso no era posible, era demasiado horrible para considerarlo siquiera. Fred tiró de ella para llegar hasta la superficie._

_Pocas veces algo tan sencillo como tomar aire había proporcionado tanta satisfacción a Fred. El muchacho trató de levantar la cabeza de Eleonora fuera del agua para que también respirase. Ella no dio ningún signo de estar inspirar oxígeno, y su cabeza se balanceó, inerte, hasta apoyarse en el hombro de Fred. Intentando no perder los estribos, el muchacho nadó con ella hasta la orilla. La arrastró para sacarla fuera del agua y la encerró entre sus brazos._

_-Ellie-la llamó, sacudiéndola con suavidad-. ¡Ellie! ¡Ellie!-exclamó, ahora agitándola con fuerza; estaba totalmente aterrorizado. No podía estar muerta, no podía estarlo, se repetía una y otra vez. Pero… no respiraba. Y estaba tan pálida. Y tan fría-. ¡Socorro!-gritó, mirando alrededor en busca de ayuda; pero los jardines estaban desiertos-. Por favor-agregó en voz baja, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que le goteaba del pelo-. Ellie-repitió, aunque ya con menos fuerza-. Tienes que respirar. No te mueras, no me dejes-le suplicó. Tenía que oírlo, tenía que hacerle caso; se lo había pedido por favor. Y Ellie sabía lo mucho que le costaba tragarse su orgullo para hacerlo, porque a ella le ocurría exactamente lo mismo._

_Pero, por primera vez, Eleonora ignoró el esfuerzo que hacía para pedirle las cosas bien._

* * *

><p>Está anocheciendo. Los profesores han estado en la enfermería, asistiendo impotentes y asustados a la crisis de nervios que ha sufrido Fred (aunque ellos siguen convencidos de que lo que le ha ocurrido a Eleonora ha sido un desafortunado accidente), que ha terminado cuando la señora Pomfrey, harta de oírlo replicar a los profesores cuando le pedían que volviese a su dormitorio, ha decidido aturdirlo y darle una poción para hacerlo dormir unas horas. Sin embargo, en cuanto el efecto de la poción ha terminado y Fred se ha despertado, ha vuelto a sentarse en una silla junto a la cama de Eleonora, negándose rotundamente a volver a la sala común y gruñendo a cualquiera que le sugiriese descansar un poco (de todas formas, la señora Pomfrey no ha tenido valor para pedírselo de nuevo).<p>

Pese a que han pasado unas cuatro horas desde que sacara a Ellie del lago, y tres de ellas las ha pasado dormido, Fred todavía está temblando de arriba abajo, sin poder creérselo. Ha visto con sus propios ojos la pasividad de Eleonora ante el ataque del calamar gigante; incluso diría que ha sido ella la que ha provocado esa explosión para asustarlo. Pero sencillamente no le entra en la cabeza.

Vagamente consciente de que lo hace porque necesita asegurarse de que al menos su cuerpo sigue ahí y eso sí que no se le puede escapar más, Fred se sienta en la cama y encierra a la inmóvil, pálida y fría Eleonora entre sus brazos. De ser más flexibles, está seguro de que podrían dar vuelta y media al tronco de la muchacha. Por lo menos. Le da un suave beso en la cabeza, diciéndose que podría haber sido peor.

Porque, milagrosamente, afortunadamente, maravillosamente, y otros adverbios de modo terminados en mente de los que en estos momentos vuestra humilde narradora no se acuerda, sigue viva. Fred tiene que agradecer que el pedante Ernie Macmillan pasase por ahí y lo oyera gritar, y que supiese algo de primeros auxilios, porque la misma señora Pomfrey ha admitido que, de haber estado el cerebro de Ellie apenas unos minutos más sin aporte de oxígeno, ahora la muchacha no estaría inconsciente, respirando profundamente.

Fred termina por quedarse dormido abrazado a Ellie, apoyado en la almohada y con ella pegada a su pecho, con los dedos enredados en su largo pelo negro. Se sume en un sueño inquieto, y cada poco se despierta sobresaltado tras ver a Eleonora muriendo de mil maneras distintas. El miedo se le pasa instantáneamente cuando ve su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente y oye los latidos de su corazón, aunque lo sustituye una horrible sensación de culpa. Debería haberla buscado con más ahínco, o haber corrido más, o… simplemente someterla a un interrogatorio cuando la vio tan mal por primera vez al volver de las vacaciones; por poco pierde la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero ya sí que no se le escapará, piensa sonriendo débilmente.

Según su reloj, son las una menos veinte de la madrugada cuando se despierta por quinta vez, temblando de arriba abajo. Mira a Eleonora y le aparta un mechón de pelo aún húmedo de la cara, convenciéndose de que ningún trol con la cara de cabrón de McLaggen la ha aplastado con su garrote. Entonces se pregunta por qué la señora Pomfrey aún no lo ha echado y le está permitiendo quedarse con Ellie. Decide que, de todas formas, le dará las gracias por la mañana.

Es en ese momento cuando Ellie empieza a moverse. Fred se pregunta qué hacer, y tras unos segundos se aparta de ella y se sienta en el borde de la cama, sin parpadear siquiera para no perderse sus movimientos somnolientos. Y también porque una parte de él está segura de que la muchacha se esfumará si deja de mirarla aunque sólo sea un segundo.

Tras unos instantes, Eleonora bosteza y abre los ojos, confundida. Mira alrededor, tratando de ubicarse, y cuando descubre a Fred suelta un gemido y aparta la vista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ellie-la llama él. Eleonora no se digna a mirarlo; Fred podría jurar que se siente avergonzada-. Oye… ¿por qué lo has hecho?-cuestiona tras unos segundos, deseando con toda su alma oírle decir que ha sido un accidente, que al calamar gigante le apetecía jugar y no sabe controlar su fuerza, y que él es un idiota por haber creído esa tontería.

Eleonora siente como si tuviese la garganta despellejada por dentro. Cada inspiración o espiración hace que le arda la tráquea, por no hablar de un dolor sordo que parece haberse instalado para siempre en sus sienes. Pero sólo hay una cosa que quiere saber, así que la pregunta tras incorporarse en la cama:

-¿Cómo es que sigo viva?

Entonces, es cierto. Fred se había negado a creerlo realmente, pero ahora no tiene alternativa. Le ha estallado en la cara. _Eleonora Idalia Black ha intentado suicidarse._ La muchacha sonriente e inteligente de la que se enamoró quería largarse del mundo. El chico necesita unos segundos para asimilarlo; para cuando lo hace, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas que se niega a derramar.

Pero tiene que responder a la pregunta de Ellie.

-Te saqué del agua-murmura, también evitando mirarla-. Macmillan tuvo que reanimarte, porque no respirabas, y luego te trajimos aquí.

Un resoplido escapa de los labios de Eleonora. Al final, ha acabado haciendo justo lo que no quería.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz-le recuerda con dureza.

Fred sabe que es cierto, pero no se siente mal. Lo único que siente es una rabia incontenible llenándolo por dentro. ¡Maldita sea! Ha sido ella la que ha intentado suicidarse. La responsable de que sea incapaz de pensar algo diferente a ella. Y ahora quiere que _él_ se sienta culpable.

-¿Crees que podría haber dejado que te ahogaras?-replica enfadado-. ¡Sí, claro! ¡Mira, el calamar gigante está arrastrando al fondo del lago a Ellie, pero como le prometí no interferir en su vida, voy a ver cómo se muere! Que sea lo que tú habrías hecho no significa que todos seamos iguales, ¿sabes?

Por primera vez desde diciembre, los ojos inexpresivos de Eleonora se tiñen de azul. Eso no es cierto. Ella no sería capaz de dejar morir a Fred sin hacer nada. Pero no lo dice.

Fred, por su parte, ni siquiera se siente mal por hacerla quedar como la mala de la película; en lugar de eso, se queda prendado de sus iris azulados, maravillado.

-¿Y ahora qué miras?-murmura Eleonora.

-Tus… ojos-responde él-. No son grises.

Claro que no son grises. Las ganas de retroceder en el tiempo para evitar ahogarse en el lago y, por consiguiente, no hacer sufrir a Fred, son mayores que las de borrarse a sí misma del mapa. Eleonora se da cuenta entonces de que también hubiese hecho daño a Fred incluso habiendo fingido con éxito que su muerte ha sido un accidente. Y recuerda que estuvo segura de que iba a morir, y se siente infinitamente agradecida al muchacho por haberlo evitado.

-Fred, tú no lo entiendes-trata de explicarle. Quiere decirle todo lo que le ha ocurrido, pero por alguna razón es incapaz seguir hablando. Entonces algo la distrae de sus intentos de organizar las desordenadas ideas que se amontonan en su cabeza-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunta, señalando el corte de su mejilla y su ojo amoratado.

Fred suelta un gruñido.

-McLaggen-dice simplemente-. Él está peor, de todos modos-le asegura.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Eleonora en voz muy, muy baja, asustada. Cabe la posibilidad de que se hayan liado a mamporros simplemente porque no se aguantan. La muchacha se aferra a esa alternativa como a un clavo ardiendo.

La mirada de Fred manda esa esperanza a tomar viento fresco.

-Porque… por lo que te ha hecho-Eleonora cierra los ojos, y dos lágrimas solitarias ruedan por sus mejillas-. Ellie, no llores-le pide él, y le toma la mano. En un acto reflejo, sin embargo, Eleonora la retira y abre los ojos. Dura sólo una fracción de segundo, pero Fred sabe que nunca podrá olvidar la mirada de terror que le dirige antes de que logre controlar sus emociones. _Otra vez; ¿por qué le doy tanto miedo?_

-Lo siento-se disculpa Eleonora, y nuevas lágrimas asoman a sus ojos-. Lo siento mucho.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte-replica Fred. Quiere abrazarla, estrecharla contra él, pero le da miedo que lo rechace de nuevo.

-No lo entiendes-dice ella, tratando de no echarse a llorar.

-Pues explícamelo.

Eleonora mira a Fred y comprende que no tiene alternativa. Traga saliva y empieza a hablar:

-Fue el… el día de tu cumpleaños-Fred siente como si algo helado se instalara entre su pecho y su estómago-. Había roto con McLaggen el día que os fuisteis por Navidad, pero no sabía que él se quedaría en el castillo. Estaba muy enfadado por eso-Eleonora se frota el antebrazo e inspira hondo antes de seguir-. Fui… a la lechucería, a mandarte el… la…

-La caja-la ayuda Fred.

-Sí. Pero cuando volvía a la sala común, él… él…-Fred no quiere que siga; no quiere tener que oírlo de sus labios. Pero Eleonora continúa hablando, sobreponiéndose al terror asociado con esos recuerdos y a las lágrimas que amenazan con ahogarla. Ahora que ha empezado, ya no puede acobardarse-. Me agarró y me metió en un aula vacía. Tiene mucha fuerza, de verdad, mucha más que yo, y yo no pude huir. Y me había hechizado para no poder hablar. Y tampoco podía apartarme, en serio.

Fred se da cuenta de que su voz tiene un tono suplicante. Como si quisiera justificar su comportamiento y explicarle las excusas. El muchacho se aventura a tomar su mano de nuevo; esta vez, Eleonora no la aparta, sino que aprieta los dedos de Fred con tanta fuerza que le hace daño.

-Eh, no llores más. No fue tu culpa-le asegura en voz baja. Tiene la impresión de que Ellie se puede romper si habla más alto.

-Sí lo fue-lo contradice Eleonora-. Yo tendría que… que haberme defendido, o… o no haber ido tan temprano por ahí yo so…

Pero Eleonora se interrumpe cuando se ve atrapada entre los brazos de Fred, que ya no puede aguantar más verla tan culpable y vulnerable. Al principio no puede evitar sentir el impulso de apartarse, pero luego su olor a chocolate y a varilla de explosivo muggle hace que se calme y que se dé cuenta de que Fred no va a hacerle daño. De modo que llora en su jersey, tranquilizándose poco a poco mientras él le acaricia el pelo húmedo y enredado y le planta besos dulces en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Y Eleonora no puede evitar sentir su calor calentándola a ella, reconfortándola, logrando lo que ni la más poderosa de las hogueras de la Sala de los Menesteres hubiese sido capaz de hacer. Rodea el cuello de Fred con los brazos y se queda con la cara hundida en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que el muchacho siga acariciándole el pelo. No es tan horrible como para apartarse; de hecho, la hace sentirse más protegida del mundo.

-Ellie-dice Fred tras un rato bastante largo-. ¿Me devuelves mi cuello?

-No-responde ella sencillamente, cerrando los ojos y oyendo los fuertes latidos del corazón de Fred. El muchacho no puede evitar soltar una risita. Eleonora se separa de él, pero aún con los brazos rodeando su cuello-. ¿Qué?

-Nada-replica Fred. No cree que éste sea el mejor momento para recordarle cierto incidente en un entrenamiento de quidditch. Entonces su expresión se torna seria de nuevo-. No vuelvas a hacerlo-Eleonora baja la cabeza, pero el muchacho toma su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo-. Me da igual qué pase, no puedes hundirte así. Tú eres más fuerte que diez McLaggens.

-Fred, me ha hecho _muchísimo_ daño.

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea, pero… ¿acaso te has planteado el daño que le harías _tú_ a la gente que te quiere?

Eleonora suspira.

-Lo siento-vuelve a disculparse. Esta vez, su remordimiento no es infundado. Entonces otro pensamiento hace que el ritmo de su corazón se acelere hasta alcanzar una velocidad un tanto alarmante.

-¿Ellie? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Fred, que puede oír con total claridad los desbocados latidos de la muchacha.

-Va a volver a hacerlo-susurra ella, y sus ojos se tiñen de terror. Una lágrima solitaria baja por su mejilla-. Lo sabe. Va a hacerlo-y se estremece.

-¿Quién va a hacer qué?-inquiere Fred, desorientado.

-McLaggen-y Eleonora se estremece de sólo pronunciar el nombre. Fred vuelve a abrazarla, comprendiendo a lo que se refiere.

-No pienso dejar que te vuelva a hacer daño-afirma-. Antes lo mato-Eleonora se encoge aún más al oír el odio que desprende la voz de Fred, pero no dice nada. Ambos se quedan callados durante varios minutos, hasta que Fred reúne el valor suficiente para preguntarle-: ¿Vas a decírselo? A los profesores, o a…

Eleonora niega con la cabeza, aterrorizada por la simple idea.

-No quiero tentar más a la suerte-musita-. Además, no quiero… no quiero que ellos también me odien.

-¿También?-repite Fred, y se separa de Eleonora para mirarla-. ¿Quién podría odiarte _a ti_?

-Tú-responde ella, como si le acabase de preguntar cuánto son dos más dos. Fred arquea las cejas, sorprendido-. Por lo que he hecho, porque debería haber… no debería haber dejado que… si hubiera…

-Eleonora-más que su voz, es el hecho de que, por primera vez desde que lo conoce, la está llamando por su nombre completo, lo que hace que la muchacha deje de hablar-. Yo no soy capaz de odiarte, y desde luego no te odio por algo de lo que ni siquiera tienes la culpa. Debe de haber sido horrible para ti, y me siento fatal por no haber podido evitarlo. Sólo estoy un poco enfadado.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Eleonora con un hilo de voz, porque cree conocer la respuesta. Y la teme.

-Por lo que has hecho _tú_.

Sorprendida y arrepentida, Eleonora aparta la vista.

-Pensé que estaríais mejor sin mí-explica en un susurro-. Lo único que hacéis es estar encima de mí y preocuparos, y pedirme que haga como si nada hubiese pasado-hace una pausa para respirar hondo-. Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, no soy capaz, porque me da mucho miedo, ¿sabes? Y por eso pensé…

-¿Que nos harías un favor ahogándote?-completa Fred-. Pues no, para tu información. No puedo creer que siendo tan lista como eres se te ocurriera esa tontería.

Eleonora se enjuga las lágrimas y coge aire, temblorosa. Vuelve a refugiarse en el pecho de Fred; ahí está cómoda, caliente y segura. Y siente que no necesita nada más.

-Gracias por no odiarme-susurra.

-Gracias por seguir viva-replica Fred en voz baja.

Se quedan varios minutos más así. Fred no puede evitar sujetar a Eleonora con tanta fuerza que casi le hace daño; ha estado demasiado cerca de perderla. Por su parte, la muchacha pediría a Fred que la apretase más contra él, sin importarle que sus costillas empiecen a resentirse, si lograse encontrar su voz. Quiere que ese momento dure para siempre. Un asomo de sonrisa ilumina su rostro al tomar plena conciencia de que, después de todo, Fred no le guarda rencor, de que él no estaría mejor si ella dejase de existir. Y de que mientras estén juntos a ella no puede pasarle nada malo.

-Fred-dice tras un rato. Fred le acaricia el pelo para demostrarle que la está escuchando. Eleonora, sin embargo, se separa de él y lo mira-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Fred se muerde el labio.

-Oí hablar a Jackie y Naira-explica.

Eleonora se siente dividida entre las ganas de asesinar a sus amigas por ser tan indiscretas y las de agradecerles el hecho de que Fred esté ahora con ella, apoyándola y reconfortándola. Decide hacer lo segundo, en cuanto las vea.

-Son unas bocazas-comenta en voz baja.

-Bastante-coincide Fred-. Pero casi lo prefiero así, ¿tú no?

Eleonora no puede evitar sonreír. Y Fred se contagia, porque la sonrisa de Ellie, la sincera, ésa que hace que sus ojos empequeñezcan, es realmente pegadiza. Y entonces descubre en sus ojos una chispa cobriza, una sombra de sus iris color miel, y su sonrisa se ensancha aún más.

-¿Qué me miras?-pregunta Eleonora tras unos instantes, comenzando a sentirse incómoda.

-Eres preciosa cuando sonríes-responde Fred. No lo piensa; bueno, mejor dicho, sí lo piensa, pero olvida confinar el cumplido en lo más recóndito de su mente, y las palabras le salen solas. Un tímido rubor tiñe las mejillas pálidas de Eleonora, y ella baja la vista para ocultarse tras dos mechones de pelo negro. Fred siente deseos de besarla; adora ese gesto tan dulce y típico de ella, como si no creyese merecer tantos halagos. Sin pensarlo mucho, se inclina hacia ella; sin embargo, en el último momento Eleonora retrocede, y una sombra temerosa vuelve a aparecer en sus ojos-. ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta, sin entender.

-Lo… Fred, perdona-se disculpa ella-. Es que… es que cuando… por un momento he…

Eleonora se muerde la lengua al ver los ojos dolidos de Fred. Rechazar su beso es lo más estúpido que ha hecho desde… bueno, vale, desde hace unas horas, cuando se ha intentado suicidar, pero la reacción en sí ha sido inapropiada. Eleonora sabe que Fred nunca le haría daño. Pero no ha podido evitar recordar a McLaggen arrinconándola contra la pared.

-No pasa nada-dice Fred, sobreponiéndose-. Lo siento.

Eleonora lo mira con remordimiento.

-Fred, no… Oye, sé que suena muy típico, pero… no es por ti, sino por mí. Me… no he podido… cuando has… he recordado… lo he recordado a él.

La mirada de Fred deja de ser tan triste y arrepentida al oír sus palabras. Al menos, no es enteramente su culpa. Pero se reafirma en su idea de matar a McLaggen en cuanto lo vea otra vez. Sin embargo, antes de concretar su venganza se le ocurre una idea, y mira a Eleonora sonriendo.

-Ellie, ¿confías en mí?

-¿Qué?

-Que si confías en mí-repite Fred.

La pregunta tiene una respuesta tan rematadamente obvia que Eleonora se queda unos instantes callada, asimilándola. Por supuesto que confía en Fred. Después de todo, nadie más ha insistido tanto en averiguar qué le ocurría, y nadie más ha seguido intentando ayudarla después de que ella les pidiera que la dejaran en paz y dejara de preocuparse por sí misma. Y, sobre todo, nadie más se ha lanzado de cabeza al lago para salvarla.

-Claro-dice en un tono tan sincero que incluso a ella le sorprende.

Fred sonríe aún más ampliamente.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú hazlo.

Y Eleonora cierra los ojos. Por un momento, teme que la situación, de alguna forma extraña e impredecible, pueda escapársele de las manos, pero en el fondo sabe que no será así. Nota cómo Fred toma sus manos, y se las aprieta instintivamente. _Es Fred_. No va a hacerle daño. Siente curiosidad cuando los dedos de la mano izquierda de Fred suben bailando por su brazo y le acarician la mejilla, y está a punto de abrir los ojos. Luego recuerda que acaba de dar su palabra y respira hondo, armándose de valor.

Al inspirar por segunda vez, sin embargo, percibe el familiar aroma a chocolate y varillas de cohetes muggles con más intensidad que hasta entonces, y sabe lo que va a pasar antes de que ocurra. Con todo, no puede evitar dar un respingo cuando los labios de Fred chocan con suavidad contra los suyos, pero se obliga a mantener a McLaggen fuera de ese momento. Él no está ahí, no puede hacerle daño.

Fred se aparta unos centímetros al notar su reacción, y estudia su rostro con preocupación. Sabe, y lo entiende perfectamente, que está asustada por la posibilidad de que, aun después de todo lo que ha pasado, él resulte ser como McLaggen, y no quiere darle el más mínimo motivo para creerlo, porque, para empezar, eso es tan cierto como que Rox es una vampiresa.

Sin embargo, Eleonora sigue sin abrir los ojos, con la boca entreabierta, esperando a que Fred la bese de nuevo. El muchacho no puede evitar reírse al recordar una película muggle de dibujos animados que vio en la que salía un pulpo y confirmar el parecido de Ellie con el animal, y vuelve a besarla.

Esperaba que Eleonora se apartase de nuevo, que se quedase quieta como una estatua o, a lo sumo, que lo siguiese en sus movimientos. Lo que Fred no había anticipado en ningún momento es que Eleonora le rodearía el cuello con los brazos y soltaría una risita contra sus labios. Fred no puede evitar sonreír mientras trata de fusionarse con Ellie, igual que siempre.

Es como si todos los meses que han pasado separados, insultándose y, últimamente, intentando sin mucho éxito ignorarse mutuamente, no hubiesen existido. Como si estuviesen besándose después de alguna discusión tonta porque Eleonora ha salido del TIMO de Aritmancia con la sensación de que ha hecho un desastre de examen. Y Fred se pregunta cómo ha logrado sobrevivir nueve meses sin ello.

Cuando, tras demasiado poco tiempo (en opinión de Fred), Eleonora se separa de él, ambos se tumban sobre la cama de la enfermería, sin decir nada, y Ellie deja reposar la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Fred. Es como un puzzle; encajan a la perfección.

-Fred-musita la muchacha tras unos minutos.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que tengo que decirte algo.

Eleonora nota cómo Fred la aprieta con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, y se pregunta qué estará pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-Oye… mejor no lo digas-pide el muchacho-. No ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Eleonora, descolocada.

-A…-Fred se separa de ella para poder mirarla-. Vas a decirme que esto no está bien y que me largue, ¿a que sí?

-No-replica Eleonora con sinceridad-. Iba a pedirte que te quedases conmigo. No quiero estar sola.

La última frase deja a Fred boquiabierto; es evidente que esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que me quede?

-Sí-Fred sonríe y permite que Eleonora se acurruque de nuevo en su cuello-. También quería decirte otra cosa.

-Lo que quieras-Fred está demasiado feliz como para que le importe algo más que la perspectiva de tener a Ellie junto a él durante toda la noche.

-Creo… Fred, Jackie tenía razón. Nunca debimos haber roto.

Fred se queda congelado. Ni él podría haberlo expresado con tanta concisión.

-Claro-y le planta un beso en la frente-. Claro-repite, y atrapa su mano con la suya. Eleonora sonríe; no es un espectáculo muy común dejar sin palabras a Fred Weasley. Tras unos segundos, Fred agrega-: Supongo entonces que tenemos que darle la razón también a Ben.

-Oh, si nos ponemos así, también a Naira-apunta Eleonora.

-Y a Rox.

-Y a Hugo.

-Y a Lucy…-Fred frunce el ceño-. ¿Por qué hemos sido los últimos en enterarnos? Se supone que somos los principales interesados.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Eleonora se echa a reír con ganas. Fred ya casi no lograba recordar su risa alegre con tanta claridad, y no puede evitar unirse a ella. Les cuesta un rato parar, porque, cuando Eleonora se detiene para coger aire, Fred está tratando de morderse el labio para no reírse y tiene una expresión realmente cómica.

Sólo un gruñido en el despacho de la señora Pomfrey hace que se callen. Sabiendo que la enfermera ya ha hecho mucho por él dejándole quedarse con Ellie, Fred la estrecha entre sus brazos, con la certeza de que ya no la dejará ir jamás.

Eleonora, por primera vez desde lo ocurrido con McLaggen, no se duerme llorando, ni temblando de miedo, sino sonriendo y tranquila en brazos de Fred. El muchacho se queda bastante rato observándola dormir, fijando en su mente cada detalle de su rostro, como el mechón de pelo que le hace cosquillas en la nariz y la hace resoplar cada dos por tres hasta que se compadece de ella y se lo aparta de la cara, su mano blanca aferrando la morena de él, su respiración profunda y acompasada.

Finalmente, Fred, agotado, decide que ha sido un día muy largo, y cierra los ojos. Se promete volver a abrirlos en unos minutos, sólo para comprobar que Ellie sigue con él, maravillosamente sólida y dormida en sus brazos, pero el sueño y el cansancio pueden con él.

Después de todo, el calor del cuerpo de Ellie junto a él es prueba suficiente de que ella sigue ahí.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: ¿Alguien pensó que sería capaz de matar a Eleonora y dejar al pobre Fred solo?

...

No, ahora en serio… ¿alguien lo creía?

Creo que estos dos se merecen estar juntos después de tanto sufrimiento. Y que eso no podía pasar hasta que Eleonora fuese sincera con Fred. Ahora me parecen la cosa más mona del mundo, dormiditos y abrazados el uno al otro.

¿Reviews? :D


	19. Al descubierto

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Lilypotterfever**, **Lilius's fan**, **TomoyoDark95**, **El Parasito** y **Emily **por sus reviews del capi pasado.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Me parece que ya era hora de que pasara esto, estaban tardando demasiado. Quizá lo más destacable de la relación entre Eleonora y Fred es que, aunque no estén juntos, ella confía en Fred y sabe con certeza que él no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Y viceversa.

Y como lo que yo diga os interesa más bien poco, aquí tenéis el capítulo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><em>Al descubierto<em>

_Y si hay que morir, mejor será luchando;_  
><em>y si hay que vivir, será pensando en ti.<em>  
><em>Con tus besos forjé mi espada y mi armadura;<em>  
><em>podrás contar conmigo, amor: por ti yo moriré.<em>  
><strong>Mägo de Oz-Puedes contar conmigo<strong>

Jaqueline no puede evitar estar mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo; lleva sin ver a Eleonora desde ayer por la tarde. Y lo peor es que sabe que es imposible que su amiga haya decidido ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones de Pascua. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? A lo mejor ha vuelto a encontrarse con McLaggen. La sola idea hace que la muchacha se estremezca y se sienta culpable.

Entonces ve a su padre saliendo del Gran Comedor y echa a correr hacia él; generalmente, hace todo lo posible por evitar acercarse a Ernie Macmillan delante de todo el mundo, entre otras cosas porque no le agrada la idea de que él pueda vigilarla casi en todo momento, pero no puede evitarlo siempre. Es profesor, después de todo. Sabe más que ella de lo que pasa en el colegio.

-¡Papá!-exclama cuando llega a su lado.

-Jaqueline, te tengo dicho que en el colegio no soy tu padre, sino tu profesor.

-Ya… Lo siento-se disculpa Jackie-. Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Eleonora?-pregunta.

-¿Eleonora Black?-Jackie asiente-. Um… pues creo que la señora Pomfrey la dejará salir ya de la enfermería-responde Ernie. Jackie palidece-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué está en la enfermería?-pregunta la muchacha con un hilo de voz, colocándose un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja.

-Al parecer cayó al lago. Pobre, tragó mucha agua-Ernie se preocupa al ver a su hija palidecer aún más-. Jaqueline, ¿quieres tomar algo?-pregunta, colocando las manos en los hombros de la muchacha.

-No, estoy bien-miente Jackie-. Creo que… que voy a verla. Hasta luego, papá-se da la vuelta para irse, pero antes de que consiga dar dos pasos su padre la atrapa en un abrazo.

No es que a Jackie no le guste, pero los abrazos de su padre son tan escasos que la pilla de sorpresa. Sabe que la quiere, por supuesto, pero el hecho de que también sea su profesor hace que las muestras de afecto entre ellos sean mínimas, sobre todo durante el curso. Jaqueline abraza también a su padre y sonríe.

-Te quiero, mi vida-le dice Ernie.

-Yo también, papá-responde Jackie, cada vez más sorprendida por la actitud tan pegajosa de su padre-. Bueno, me voy-se separa de él y echa a andar hacia la enfermería.

_Quizá_, piensa con ironía,_ no estaría tan cariñoso conmigo si supiera dónde he pasado la noche_. Se cruza con Russell y le da un beso rápido antes de seguir su camino. Vuelve a sentirse culpable. Menuda amiga está hecha. Acostándose con su novio mientras Eleonora se ahogaba en el lago.

-¡Jackie!

La muchacha se detiene y ve a Naira corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Nai?

-¿Has visto a Eleonora?-pregunta Naira a su vez. Jackie suelta un bufido.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que está en la enfermería. Ayer se cayó al lago o algo así.

-¿Qué?-inquiere Naira, extrañada-. ¿Para qué demonios querría Eleonora tirarse al lago?

Esa simple pregunta enciende una lucecita en el cerebro de Jackie. Recuerda la conversación que Naira y ella mantuvieron en el baño hace dos días, comentando la posibilidad de que Eleonora hiciera "alguna tontería". ¿Y si…? No, no puede ser; Eleonora es demasiado inteligente para intentar algo tan estúpido. Seguro que ha sido un accidente.

-Vamos-dice, agarrando a Naira del brazo y tirando de ella para que camine más rápido.

Ni Jaqueline ni Naira hubiesen esperado lo que se encuentran en la enfermería. Sentada sobre la cama más alejada e la puerta, Eleonora desayuna con unas ganas que ninguna de las dos había visto desde antes de Navidad. Pero eso no es lo más sorprendente. Lo más extraño y a la vez maravilloso es que Fred está sentado a su lado, vigilándola que no deje ni un solo cereal en el cuenco de leche. Y que a Eleonora no parece molestarle.

-¿Eleonora?-pregunta Naira, la extrañeza impregnando su voz.

La muchacha levanta los ojos del cuenco de cereales y mira a sus amigas. Jackie no puede evitar sonreír al ver que sus ojos están un poco menos grises, más vivos. Y parece que el motivo está sentado junto a ella.

Jackie y Naira echan a correr hacia ella y la abrazan con tanta fuerza que Fred decide coger la bandeja del desayuno para que no lo pongan todo perdido de leche, zumo y cereales.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te has caído al lago?-pregunta Jackie tras unos momentos, cuando ella y Naira se separan de Eleonora para dejarla respirar.

La muchacha intercambia una brevísima mirada con Fred.

-Estaba… vale, no sé lo que estaba haciendo-admite Eleonora, bajando la vista.

-¿Estás diciendo que fue a propósito?-inquiere Naira, incrédula. Jackie ni siquiera tiene voz para hablar._ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede…? ¿Cómo ha podido…? ¡Será estúpida!_

Eleonora asiente, con los ojos clavados en las sábanas.

-¿Te importaría explicar qué narices tenías en la cabeza?-exclama Jackie-. ¿Además de aire? ¿Y estupideces?

-Lo siento-se disculpa Eleonora, y el remordimiento la hace parecer más pequeña.

-¿Que lo sientes? ¡Que lo sientes!-repite Jackie, enderezándose; tiembla de arriba abajo-. ¿Acaso se te ha ocurrido pensar que…?

-Jackie, déjalo-murmura Naira, al ver que Eleonora parece estar a punto de llorar.

-¡No!-chilla la rubia, y Naira se aparta por si algún puñetazo vuela en su dirección. Desde luego, nunca ha visto a Jaqueline Macmillan tan enfadada. Salvo quizá cuando se enteró de lo que McLaggen le había hecho a Eleonora. Todo ese tema le pone de los nervios-. ¡No me da la gana dejarlo! ¡Llevamos meses preocupándonos por ti, intentando que dejes de encerrarte en ti misma! ¿Sabes?-cada vez levanta más la voz-. ¡Y a ti no se te ocurre nada mejor que ahogarte en el lago! ¡Eres una cobarde!

-Déjala-interviene Fred, hablando por primera vez. Ha rodeado la cintura de Eleonora con el brazo en actitud protectora, y la muchacha no parece tener nada que decir ante eso, porque se lo permite. Jackie fulmina a su compañero con la mirada, y Fred la fulmina a ella-. Lo ha pasado muy mal.

-¡Sé que lo ha pasado muy mal, Weasley! ¡Para tu información, llevo tres meses intentando animarla! ¡Y, por lo que se ve, no ha servido para nada!-agrega, y sus ojos claros se llenan de lágrimas cuando se le quiebra la voz. Se siente horriblemente impotente; su mejor amiga ha sido violada y ha intentado suicidarse, y en ninguna de las dos ocasiones ha estado ella para evitarlo o ayudarla.

Eleonora levanta la vista; ella también tiene los ojos brillantes. Sin decir ni una palabra, se levanta de la cama y abraza a Jackie con fuerza. La rubia entierra la cara en su pelo para que ni Fred ni Naira la vean llorar, mientras oye los sollozos ahogados de Eleonora. Tras varios minutos, ambas se enjugan las lágrimas con disimulo y se separan.

-Lo siento-vuelve a decir Eleonora-. Ha sido una estupidez, de verdad. Te juro que no volveré a hacerlo.

-¿Jamás?

-Jamás.

Jackie sonríe y se lanza a los brazos de su amiga de nuevo. Piensa que la situación es, cuanto menos, extraña; ha sido Eleonora la que ha estado lo suficientemente deprimida como para intentar desaparecer del mapa y, en cambio, es ella la que necesita consuelo.

Entonces ve a Naira un poco apartada, observando la escena, y se dice que en cuanto tenga un momento hablará con ella para que no se margine ella sola; extiende un brazo y le hace un gesto para que se acerque, y las tres se funden en un abrazo colectivo.

Sintiéndose como si estuviese observando algo íntimo, Fred opta por apartar la vista de las tres amigas y empezar a picotear del desayuno de Ellie.

* * *

><p>-Bezoar: piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra, que actúa como antídoto de la mayoría de los venenos-recita Roxanne. Luego, suelta un bufido-. En serio, sigo sin comprender para qué servirá esto. Sabes que Stewart me suspendería aunque fuese buena en Pociones.<p>

-Stewart no te va a examinar de los TIMOS-le recuerda Dan, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Están en la sala común de Slytherin, repasando. Rox sonríe y vuelve a mirar sus apuntes. Aún no tiene claro qué quiere hacer, y, para ser sincera, tampoco le atrae mucho la obligatoria Orientación Académica con la jefa de su casa. Sabe que, aunque generalmente los profesores benefician a los alumnos de su casa, Alison Stewart odia demasiado su apellido como para fijarse en el escudo de su túnica.

En cambio, Dan, con sus modales exquisitos (consecuencia de que su familia lleve siglos creyendo que pertenece a la nobleza), su silencio natural y sus ideas claras, no tendrá ningún problema cuando exponga su ambición de trabajar en el Cuartel de aurores. Incluso ha conseguido que Roxanne convenza a su tío Harry, jefe de dicho departamento, para que le diga en qué consisten exactamente las pruebas y quiénes forman los tribunales.

-Oye, Dan-dice Roxanne después de recitar los doce usos de la sangre de dragón. El muchacho, haciendo cambiar de color los cristales de las lámparas, está logrando que la habitación adquiera una iluminación propia de una discoteca. Se vuelve hacia ella para escucharla-. ¿Por qué no descansamos un poco? Se me va a secar el cerebro a este paso.

Dan asiente, sonriendo. Se levanta y toma a Rox de la mano, guiándola para salir de la sala común, y luego por el castillo hasta salir a los jardines. La idea es ir al lago a que se les pegue un poco de la brillante luz del sol a la piel, pero Rox ve a su hermano en la puerta del Cementerio de los Caídos. Frunciendo el ceño, tira de la mano de Dan hasta llegar donde está él.

Entonces se percata de que está hecho una pena. Tiene varios cortes en la cara, por no hablar de su ojo ennegrecido y ligeramente hinchado. Rox no puede evitar soltar un gritito ahogado cuando lo mira de arriba abajo y evalúa los daños.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada-gruñe Fred. Rox pone los ojos en blanco, y Dan le suelta la mano con cautela. Más vale prevenir que pasar varios días en la enfermería.

-Ya, claro. Fred, venga, dímelo.

-Me he peleado con McLaggen y ahora estamos los dos castigados a limpiar el Cementerio-dice Fred de un tirón.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y eso? Es decir, ¿te ha dejado así por gusto?

Fred la mira ofendido.

-¡Él está peor!-le asegura, como si dudarlo hiriese su orgullo. No, dudarlo hiere su orgullo, se corrige Rox mentalmente. _¡Hombres!_-. Además, después de que haya…-pero se muerde la lengua y se calla-. Nada.

Roxanne arquea las cejas.

-O sea, que dices que lo has dejado hecho una pena y tienes un ojo negro porque te aburrías, ¿no?

-No-admite Fred-. Pero no es asunto tuyo.

-Freddie, soy tu hermana.

-Eso no quita que te guste fisgar-replica el mayor-. En serio, Rox, no preguntes. Estás mejor sin saberlo.

Roxanne suspira, aunque no se resigna. Ya lo averiguará en otro momento, cuando su hermano esté con la guardia bajada.

-Vale. Pues que te vaya bien. Nosotros nos vamos-Rox toma a Dan de la mano y echa a andar resueltamente hacia el lago. Fred se asegura de que el muchacho capte el significado de la mirada de advertencia que le ha lanzado:_ Como le hagas algo a mi hermana…_

Dan se estremece, y durante unos segundos se plantea seriamente la opción del amor platónico entre él y Roxanne.

Sin embargo, la idea desaparece de su mente cuando su novia y le planta un beso en los labios (eso sí, fuera del alcance de la vista de Fred, por su propia seguridad).

* * *

><p>El odio en la mirada de Fred es más intenso cuanto más se acerca McLaggen a la puerta del Cementerio de los Caídos. Sin embargo, tiene que disimularlo un poco cuando capta la mirada de Neville, que va algo rezagado: no le conviene meterse en más líos. Pero seamos francos, ¿cuándo le ha importado a Fred meterse en líos? Además, no es como si McLaggen se quedase atrás en lo que a fulminarlo con la mirada se refiere.<p>

-Bien, chicos. Entre hoy y mañana tendréis todo el Cementerio limpio, y el martes empezaréis con la Sala de Trofeos-anuncia Neville-. No creo que sea necesario delimitar lo que limpiará cada uno, supongo que sois lo bastante maduros-por el tono de su voz, Fred sabe que ni siquiera él se cree que alberguen algo de madurez-. Volveré luego, cuando anochezca, para ver el trabajo.

Hace una floritura con la varita y dos calderos con agua y dos trapos aparecen junto a los muchachos, antes de echar a andar de vuelta al castillo.

Fred coge un cubo y un trapo, agradecido de no tener que compartirlo con McLaggen, y se dirige a una tumba en concreto. No por nada en especial, sino porque no piensa dejar que ese cerdo ponga sus asquerosas manos sobre la tumba de su tío.

Gracias a todas las historias que le han contado sus padres, abuelos y tíos, Fred sabe muchas cosas sobre la persona cuyo nombre lleva. Sabe que era el hermano gemelo de su padre, porque en muchas fotografías que hay por casa de sus abuelos paternos aparecen dos niños pelirrojos y pecosos que van creciendo, siempre idénticos, hasta una, la de la boda de su tío Bill, en la que su padre aparece sin oreja. Sin embargo, para Fred, ésa es la foto más lógica y obvia de todas, porque le cuesta mucho imaginarse a su padre con dos orejas, sería demasiado raro. También sabe que fue la muerte de su tío Fred la responsable de la chispa de infinita tristeza que es visible en los ojos de George siempre. Sabe que tenía un carácter muy parecido al suyo; incluso odiaba su nombre completo. Y al parecer se encargó de que todos lo supieran, o quizá fue su padre el que se encargó que en su tumba rezara "Fred" en lugar de "Frederick".

En el tiempo que McLaggen tarda en limpiar tres lápidas, Fred apenas ha terminado con la de su tío. Sabe cuánto significa para su padre y quiere esmerarse en ella. Además, él también ha acabado cogiendo cariño a ese tío suyo muerto tantos años atrás.

-Freddie, ¿qué haces?

Fred da un respingo, sobresaltado. Se lo tiene que haber imaginado porque estaba pensando en él. Sin embargo, le basta con darse la vuelta para comprobar que, efectivamente, su padre está observándolo unos metros por detrás de él. Fred ve cómo sus ojos se detienen en sus heridas y su ojo morado.

-Hola, papá-lo saluda, y deja el trapo en el cubo. Entonces cae en la cuenta del motivo por el que George Weasley está hoy en el Cementerio de los Caídos. Sólo necesita ver la fecha de nacimiento de la tumba de su tío. De repente se siente mala persona por no haber recordado el cumpleaños de su padre.

George se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Te has caído?-pregunta con curiosidad, aunque también algo preocupado.

-Eh…-Fred mira a McLaggen, que está en la otra punta del Cementerio-. Algo así. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Fred se arrepiente de haber felicitado a su padre cuando la sombra de tristeza omnipresente en sus ojos se hace más grande que de costumbre. Sin embargo, George dirige la vista hacia la tumba de su hermano.

-No está mal-comenta tras unos instantes-. ¿Lo estás haciendo por voluntad propia?

-En realidad, no, es porque me he caído-admite Fred. Esta vez es su padre el que mira a McLaggen con disimulo.

-¿También se ha caído él?-Fred asiente-. ¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Es un capullo-responde el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Freddie, la boca-le recuerda George automáticamente.

-Papá, que mamá no está mirando-replica él, y para su sorpresa su padre se echa a reír. Es la primera vez que Fred ve a su padre reírse en ese recinto. Generalmente, cuando está en el Cementerio de los Caídos de la Batalla de Hogwarts, George Weasley parece un muerto viviente (aunque, según un género de películas que tanto a él como a su madre les gusta mucho, eso se llama zombie)-. ¿Cómo está mamá?-pregunta Fred, acordándose de repente y sintiéndose todavía peor persona. Ha estado tan preocupado por Ellie que apenas ha pensado en lo mal que lo está pasando su madre.

-Mejor-responde su padre-. Últimamente le ha dado por ponerse a hacer dulces; se pasa las tardes en casa de la abuela Molly aprendiendo a hacer tartas. Dijo que os mandaría huevos caseros y galletas por Pascua.

Fred frunce el ceño. No se imagina a su madre con un gorro de chef, unos guantes, un delantal y una sartén en la mano. Lleva toda su vida viéndola cocinar, es cierto, pero el muchacho ha de admitir que su comida no puede compararse a la de su abuela paterna. Además, tampoco es que Angelina Weasley disfrute especialmente cocinando. Lo hace porque, si dejara la nutrición de la familia en manos de George, probablemente estarían alimentándose a base de pizzas y huevos fritos.

-¿Se le da bien?-se le escapa sin querer.

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo-responde su padre-. Ha buscado en ine… tine…

-¿Internet?-prueba Fred. Él es bastante bueno con los inventos no mágicos, pero su padre opina que la mayoría son inútiles. Excepto la tele y el cine.

-Sí, la cosa muggle ésa. Ha descubierto una receta de una cosa llamada… brazo de gitano, creo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una cosa alargada con mucho chocolate-responde George-. Y no me preguntes qué más lleva, porque no lo sé-Fred suelta una risita-. Por cierto, ¿y tu hermana?

-Dando un paseo romántico con Nott-responde automáticamente. Su padre lo mira con ceño-. ¿Qué?

-Creía que os habíais peleado por eso mismo.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de que se… Nada, tienes toda la razón-se corrige Fred. Como Rox se entere de que acaba de meter la pata hasta el fondo, lo va a matar.

George arquea las cejas, sin saber si debe o no creer a su hijo, pero decide dejarlo estar. Finalmente, agita la varita y, como cada año, hace aparecer una corona de flores de colores chillones que deja sobre la tumba. Luego se levanta y, sin decir nada, sale del cementerio. Cuando está en la puerta, se gira para despedirse de Fred agitando la mano.

Fred observa a su padre alejarse, y entonces la cuestión de cómo estaría él de ocurrirle algo a Roxanne hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Mientras observa la llamativa mata de pelo rojizo salpicado de canas alejarse, siente que la admiración por su padre crece aún más.

* * *

><p>Eleonora está terminando los deberes que se había propuesto hacer hoy. Pese a que no quería dejarlo todo para el último día, ha pasado toda la semana dejando que Fred la mime, y ha acabado con un montón de redacciones para hacer en los dos días que quedan de vacaciones.<p>

Lo cierto es que se siente en una especie de ensoñación, porque no termina de creerse que Fred no la odie y que haya vuelto con ella. Sigue aterrorizándose cada vez que ve a McLaggen, y tiene la certeza casi absoluta de que eso no va a cambiar jamás, pero sólo ha tenido tres pesadillas desde que Fred se quedó durmiendo con ella en la enfermería.

Hablando de Fred, se supone que hoy termina su castigo. El pobre ha tenido que estar todas las vacaciones de Pascua limpiando tumbas y copas de hace más de veinte años, y Eleonora no puede evitar sentirse culpable. Después de todo, no se hubiera peleado con McLaggen de no haber sido por ella. Le ha sugerido varias veces compartir el castigo, pero Fred ha rechazado de plano su oferta, alegando que invierte mejor su tiempo en recuperar los kilos perdidos. Fiel a su promesa, Eleonora coge una galletita bañada en chocolate que la madre de Fred le mandó hace dos días. Es un milagro que todavía quede alguna, teniendo en cuenta la casi enfermiza obsesión de Fred por el chocolate.

Sin embargo, cuando cierra sus libros y lanza un hechizo a sus tres redacciones para secar la tinta instantáneamente, el hueco del retrato se abre. Y no es Fred quien entra por él. Ni Jackie. Ni tampoco Naira.

Es Paul McLaggen.

Eleonora no puede evitar palidecer al percatarse de que no hay absolutamente nadie en la sala común en ese momento aparte de ellos dos, y tiene que luchar contra las náuseas que siente cuando McLaggen también lo nota y da unos pasos hacia ella.

Gracias a su condición de mago, el muchacho ya tiene las heridas casi curadas, pero aún son visibles los moretones de su mandíbula y su mejilla, y un pequeño corte en el dorso de la mano. Eleonora siente un arrebato de orgullo al percatarse de que está más machacado que Fred.

-Buenas tardes.

Sintiéndose morir, Eleonora se levanta de la silla como si le hubiese dado la corriente y da varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Déjame-dice, tratando sin éxito de que no le tiemble la voz.

-Tsk, tsk-replica McLaggen, negando con la cabeza, y una sonrisa maligna aparece en su rostro-. Creo que tú y yo teníamos un trato. Trato que, según parece, has roto.

-No he roto nada-replica Eleonora, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica-. No dije nada.

-Pero tu novio se enteró, ¿verdad? A alguien más se lo habrás dicho, cariño.

Los dedos de Eleonora se cierran con fuerza alrededor de su varita cuando McLaggen da otro paso hacia ella, y agradece que la mesa sobre la que están sus ejercicios la separe de él y sus asquerosas manos.

-Nadie más lo sabe-dice Eleonora. Es verdad-. Y no van a…

McLaggen actúa con una velocidad sorprendente para alguien de su tamaño, complexión y capacidad cerebral; saca su varita y lanza un hechizo que habría golpeado a Eleonora en la cabeza si no se hubiese agachado en el último momento. La muchacha mira la oscura quemadura de la pared, y luego a McLaggen, que la apunta con la varita. Ella saca la suya, buscando algún hechizo útil en su mente atenazada por el pánico.

-¡Rictusempra!

Inmediatamente, McLaggen cae al suelo y se retuerce. Eleonora lamenta no haber utilizado otro hechizo; las cosquillas no son tortura suficiente. Respirando con dificultad, el muchacho alza la varita de nuevo:

-¡Sectumsempra!

Eleonora no sabe qué hechizo es ése ni qué efecto produce, pero lo descubre muy pronto, cuando lo desvía y el rayo de luz rasga una cortina. Se pregunta si eso serviría para cortar una extremidad, y con un estremecimiento concluye que probablemente sí.

_¡Petrificus totalus!_, piensa. Sin embargo, McLaggen se las ingenia para rechazarlo. _¡Protego!_ Logra desviar un hechizo aturdidor.

-¡Expelliarmus!-grita McLaggen.

Eleonora no tiene tiempo para esquivar o rechazar el hechizo. El rayo de luz roja la golpea en el estómago, lanzándola por el aire hasta dar con la espalda en el tablón de anuncios y resbalar hasta el suelo. Trata de levantarse, pero antes siquiera de coger su varita apropiadamente McLaggen se la arrebata.

McLaggen se agacha frente a ella y le tira del pelo, obligándola a mirarlo. Eleonora tiembla como una hoja, pero el golpe con la pared y la caída la han dejado sin respiración y apenas puede moverse. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas apartarse para evitar la caricia que le da McLaggen en la mejilla, pero él le da una bofetada, más llena de rabia que todas las anteriores juntas, que hace que le empiece a salir sangre del labio.

_Otra vez no. Otra vez no, por favor._

* * *

><p>-¡Ey, Fred!-lo saluda Jackie cuando lo ve subiendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor y tirando de Russell y Naira para caminar a su lado-. ¿Ya has terminado el castigo?<p>

-Eso parece-responde él; en los últimos días, se ha acercado bastante a las dos, básicamente porque los momentos en que permiten que esté a solas con Eleonora son más bien escasos. Ellas lo han definido como un período de prueba prorrogable hasta que estén seguras de que es lo suficientemente bueno para Ellie y no volverá a romper con ella (ni Jackie ni Naira tienen muy en cuenta que la última vez fue Eleonora quien rompió con Fred)-. ¿Dónde estabais?

-Oh, las he llevado un rato a volar-explica Russell-. Aunque se te da fatal, ¿eh, Line?-le dice a Jackie.

-¡Eso es porque tengo vértigo!-protesta ella-. Además, no he sido yo la que se ha caído a menos de dos metros del suelo-agrega, mirando con burla a Naira.

-Sí, pero eso era porque tú estabas abrazada a la escoba-replica ella. Jackie enmudece y se cruza de brazos, enfurruñada, hasta que Russell le da un beso en la mejilla para consolarla.

-Ay, Line. Eres como un pingüino.

-¿Cómo que como un pingüino?-repite Jaqueline, sin entender la comparación.

-Sí, eres físicamente incapaz de volar, pero aun así eres adorable-explica Russell.

Jackie frunce el ceño.

-Esto… ¿Gracias?

-Yo soy tú y le pego-apunta Fred. Russell le da un puñetazo en el hombro-. ¿Qué? Es verdad.

Riendo, los cuatro se dirigen al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Russell dice la contraseña ("Tempus fugit"), la escena que se desarrolla ante sus ojos les paraliza la risa y hace que los cuatro palidezcan.

Eleonora está sentada en el suelo, arrinconada contra la pared, retorciéndose para evitar que Paul McLaggen logre quitarle su jersey. Tiene los labios cubiertos de sangre, y de su boca salen sollozos asustados, pero sus ojos están secos. Y el poco color que habían recuperado en los últimos días se ha esfumado sin dejar rastro.

Con un rugido, Fred se abalanza sobre McLaggen para apartarlo de Eleonora. Sin embargo, esta vez, en lugar de intentar matar al muchacho, decide que hay asuntos más urgentes, de modo que se separa de él y se agacha junto a Ellie, que se aferra a su cuello temblando incontrolablemente.

-¿Qué…?-empieza Russell, sin saber muy bien de qué va la cosa. Sin embargo, cuando ve a McLaggen levantándose y dirigiendo una mirada envenenada a Fred, se acerca a él y lo sujeta para evitar que muela a puñetazos al muchacho.

-¡Suéltame!-ruge McLaggen, tan furioso como Fred, que tiene a Eleonora apresada entre sus brazos, meciéndola adelante y atrás con cuidado.

-¡Eres un cabrón!-chilla Jackie, temblando de rabia. No puede creerse que pretendiera hacer daño a Eleonora de nuevo-. ¡No sé cómo te atreves a seguir en el castillo, pedazo de…!

McLaggen logra liberar un brazo y asesta un puñetazo a Jackie. La muchacha suelta un grito de dolor y se lleva una mano al labio inferior, que ha comenzado a sangrar.

El efecto de su acción es inmediato. Russell lanza un grito inarticulado y le da un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estómago. McLaggen cae al suelo de espaldas, y Russell vuelve a inmovilizarlo, aunque sus ojos dejan claro que si por él fuera lo molería a tortas en ese mismo momento. Naira se acerca a Jackie para ver el estado de su labio.

-Creo que te lo has partido-comenta con preocupación.

-¿Y eso qué importa?-replica Jackie; su voz suena pastosa por la sangre. Fulmina a McLaggen con la mirada, y luego mira a Eleonora, que sigue refugiada en el pecho de Fred-. Eleonora, no puedes seguir así. Tienes que decírselo a…

Pero Eleonora no la escucha. Fred está ahora realmente asustado, porque Ellie no sólo está blanca como el papel, sino que parece que no puede controlar su respiración, que cada vez se acelera más.

-Ellie…-la llama, dubitativo. Se separa un poco de ella y la mira a los ojos aterrados-. Venga, va, cálmate. No pasa nada, está bien.

Eleonora niega con la cabeza, aterrada.

-No… él va… otra vez… quería…

-Eleonora-interviene Naira, y se pone en cuclillas a su lado-. Mírame. Venga, respira hondo. Así-Eleonora intenta imitarla, y su respiración, aunque rápida y superficial, pasa a ser más regular-. Bien, así-la alienta Naira, sonriendo. Ellie trata de levantarse, y Fred, tras comprobar que sus piernas son capaces de sostenerla, la ayuda a hacerlo y le da un beso en la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Todos miran hacia el hueco del retrato, en el que están Neville Longbottom y Ernie Macmillan. Nadie puede reprocharles sus expresiones aturdidas: para empezar, hay una Hufflepuff en la sala común de Gryffindor, una Hufflepuff que está tratando de ayudar a respirar a una muchacha temblorosa y de aspecto frágil; un muchacho sujeta a otro en el suelo, y éste suelta improperios contra el adolescente que trata de proteger con sus brazos a la chica asustada. Y, para completar la estampa, a la hija del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el labio partido y la sangre goteando al suelo.

-¡Jaqueline!-exclama Ernie, acercándose a la muchacha para examinar su boca-. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

-Este imbécil-gruñe Russell, señalando con la cabeza a McLaggen.

-¡Nadie le mandó meterse en lo que no le llamaban!-protesta el muchacho, de cuya nariz brota un hilillo de sangre.

-¡Nadie te mandó violar a Ellie!-explota Fred.

Durante un segundo, la sala común de Gryffindor se queda en absoluto silencio, mientras las palabras pronunciadas por el muchacho y lo que conllevan se cuelan en la mente de todos los presentes. Los seis adolescentes se miran entre ellos: Jackie, aliviada porque al fin alguien lo haya dicho; Fred, aún sin creerse que lo haya dicho; Naira, aún sin creerse que acabe de oírlo; Russell, demasiado sorprendido para pensar nada; McLaggen, enfurecido.

Eleonora, en cambio, tiembla más que antes al ver la mirada de McLaggen. Sólo tiene tiempo de suplicar con la mirada a Fred que no la deje caer antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en una fría y opresiva oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Lo sé, lo sé, soy cruel, pero Eleonora nunca habría delatado a McLaggen por voluntad propia, de modo que alguien tenía que hacerlo por ella.

¿Reviews ?:D


	20. Represalias

En un lugar de España, de cuyo nombre casualmente me acuerdo y se llama Andalucía, el veintiocho de febrero es fiesta, y hacemos puente (más bien acueducto). Así que entre derivadas y disoluciones me hallo, y pardiez, mal rayo le parta, es un asco, así que mientras mis neuronas reposan aprovecho para subir un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a **laina1994**, **Mara**, **Lilius's fan**, **Emily** y **El Parasito** por sus reviews.

En respuesta a **laina1994**: Una curiosidad ¿es ése tu año de nacimiento? Porque entonces somos compañeras de generación :)

En respuesta a **Mara**: Yo también lloré la muerte de Fred lo que no está escrito. Te acompaño en el sentimiento. (Suspiro). Ah, y respecto al detalle, George sabe que Fred se ha dado de hostias con McLaggen, pero también sabe que no va a conseguir sacarle nada si se lo pregunta directamente, así que se hace el sueco.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Aunque aquí no viene a cuento, no te puedo responder de otra forma, así que aprovecho y lo hago aquí: el review que dejaste en "El precio de la victoria" me encantó y me sacó más de una sonrisa (triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo). Respecto a este, sí, todos sabemos lo asqueroso que es McLaggen. El asunto de qué pasará con él te lo explicará Ellie mejor que yo, así que sigue leyendo. Oh, y por cierto, los profesores no sospechaban nada. Simplemente, Neville y Ernie pasaban por ahí y oyeron una voz más alta que otra, y fueron a investigar.

* * *

><p><em>Represalias<em>

_There's no time for tears._  
><em>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge.<em>  
><em>There's nothing stopping me<em>  
><em>from going out with all of your best friends.<em>  
><em>And if you come around<em>  
><em>saying sorry to me,<em>  
><em>my daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be<em>  
><strong>Taylor Swift-Picture to burn<strong>

Roxanne maldice al idiota que colocó un escalón falso en mitad de la escalera, y a ella misma por ser tan torpe. No, espera. De eso tienen la culpa sus padres por no haber seleccionado los genes apropiados. Pues también los maldice a ellos. Logra sacar el pie con dificultad y lo observa; ha empezado a hincharse y le duele muchísimo. Cojeando, sigue subiendo las escaleras hasta la enfermería, murmurando improperios más soeces que Fred.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-escucha una voz burlona cuando se dispone a subir el último tramo de escaleras. Roxanne suelta un bufido al reconocer a Hugo.

-Me he torcido el pie andando-miente, porque como le diga la patética verdad será el hazmerreír de la familia mientras se acuerden. Y su tío Percy tiene una memoria prodigiosa, por no hablar de la tía Hermione.

-¿Te ayudo?-y, sin esperar respuesta, Hugo la coge en brazos.

-Gracias-responde Rox.

-De nada. No le diré a nadie que se te ha quedado el pie atascado en las escaleras-promete Hugo-. Que no soy ciego, Roxie.

Roxanne enrojece, y no le pega porque está cómoda sin tener que andar, y porque eso supondría que su primo cuente a los cuatro vientos lo atontada que está.

-Idiota-murmura-. Por cierto, ¿has visto a mi hermano?

-Um… pues sí, pero ha sido después de comer-responde Hugo-. ¿Por?

-Es que he oído que él y Eleonora Black han vuelto-explica Rox. _Pero llevo toda la semana sin separarme de Dan, así que no he podido hablar con él._

-¡Toma!-exclama Hugo, y sonríe-. ¡Lo sabía! Eleonora me debe una cerveza de mantequilla. Por lo menos.

Roxanne ríe. No dicen nada más hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Cuando atraviesan las enormes puertas, sin embargo, Hugo está a punto de dejar caer a Rox. Y Roxanne deja de sujetarse al cuello de su primo con fuerza.

Porque, en la tercera cama empezando por la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente, yace Eleonora Black. Jaqueline Macmillan, Naira Smith, Russell Finnigan y Fred Weasley están sentados en sillas a su alrededor. Rox se fija en que su hermano tiene la mano de la muchacha firmemente sujeta entre las suyas, y que la mira como si temiera que se acabase el mundo si aparta los ojos de ella. Cerca de la cama, aunque de pie, Hugo y Roxanne ven a Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, la directora Vector, Poppy Pomfrey y un hombre y una mujer que, si Rox está en lo cierto, deben de ser los padres de Eleonora. Al menos, la mujer tiene los mismos rasgos marcados que la muchacha, y el pelo del hombre es tan negro como el de la chica que yace inmóvil en la cama.

La enfermera se acerca a ellos rápidamente en cuanto los ve.

-Merlín santo, ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunta, haciendo gestos a Hugo para que deje a Roxanne en la cama más cercana.

-Me… he caído y me he torcido el pie-responde Roxanne. Fred aparta un segundo los ojos de Eleonora para mirar a su hermana; parece que no se había percatado de su presencia. Hugo se estaría riendo de la mentira de Rox si no estuviese preocupado por la chica.

-Bueno, eso se arregla fácilmente-replica la señora Pomfrey. Con cierta dificultad debido a la hinchazón, le quita el zapato y el calcetín a Roxanne. Tras unos segundos, apunta con su varita a su pie y murmura algo. Roxanne siente un dolor agudo y un crujido, pero se pasa rápidamente-. Quédate un poco y luego podrás irte.

De todos modos, Rox está demasiado preocupada por la expresión de su hermano y por Eleonora como para querer largarse. Cuando la enfermera vuelve al círculo de los adultos, vuelve a calzarse y apoya el pie en el suelo con cautela. Para su alivio, no le duele, pero se apoya en Hugo para llegar hasta la cama de Eleonora.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta el pelirrojo en voz baja.

-Ha sufrido una crisis nerviosa-explica Russell, al ver que sus compañeros están demasiado conmocionados como para contestar.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?-pregunta Roxanne con curiosidad. Debe de ser algo gordo, porque Eleonora no se desmayó ni siquiera cuando Fred se abrió la cabeza durante el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada.

Los cuatro se miran, sin saber si decírselo o no. Finalmente, Jackie toma la palabra. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, y el labio inferior quizá algo más hinchado de lo normal, pero su voz no tiembla ni un ápice cuando responde:

-Le ha pasado una cosa. Ella no quiso decírselo a sus padres ni a los profesores.

-Y el bocazas de tu hermano-agrega Naira, y dirige una mirada un tanto desagradable a Fred-lo ha gritado y ella se ha desmayado.

Roxanne alza las cejas. No se ha enterado de mucho, pero tiene la sensación de que tiene algo que ver con McLaggen y con que Fred se peleara con él hace varios días. Y meter a Eleonora en medio hace que tenga más sentido, puesto que, generalmente, Fred sólo se busca problemas serios por gente que realmente le importa.

-Tampoco será para tanto-lo defiende. Hasta que no tenga pruebas de lo contrario, la razón la tiene Fred por el mero hecho de ser su hermano. Y, si encuentra algo que reprocharle, ya se encarga ella solita.

-Sí lo es-replica Fred en voz baja. Rox lo mira, entristeciéndose al oír su voz. Hugo observa a Eleonora; no se conocen lo suficiente como para ser amigos, pero la aprecia, y lamenta lo que quiera que le haya ocurrido, aunque no sepa exactamente el qué.

Tras un rato, cuando todos han dejado de prestarles atención, Roxanne estira un poco el cuello para preguntarle a su hermano al oído:

-¿Es verdad que has vuelto con ella?

Fred asiente, y Rox no puede evitar echarse sobre él y darle un abrazo. Como Fred parece estar consumiéndose de pena y arrepentimiento, a nadie le extraña. Sin embargo, Rox nota que su hermano la aferra con fuerza, e intuye que necesita ese abrazo. Y ella necesita saber qué ocurre. De modo que abre la boca, dispuesta a pedir que salgan un momento de la enfermería, pero la señora Pomfrey, que lleva todo el rato hablando con los profesores y los padres de Eleonora en susurros, se le adelanta:

-Venga, todos fuera, el horario de visitas ha terminado. ¡Ya! ¡No, Weasley, tú tampoco! Lo que esta chica necesita es tranquilidad. Sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado.

Resignados, todos salen de la enfermería. Roxanne tira del brazo de Fred antes de que siga a sus compañeros, y no habla hasta que está segura de que se han ido:

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Estáis juntos?-Fred asiente de nuevo-. ¡Es genial!-y vuelve a abrazarlo.

-No, no es genial-replica Fred con tristeza-. Lo he echado todo a perder.

Roxanne lo mira sin comprender. Fred suspira. Resignado a contárselo, la toma de la mano y la guía hasta un aula vacía. Roxanne se sienta en el suelo y da unos golpecitos sobre la piedra para invitar a su hermano a hacer lo mismo. Fred se deja caer junto a ella y mira el las baldosas de piedra como si fuesen lo más interesante del Universo.

-A ver, Freddie. Tampoco será tan malo.

-Lo es-le asegura el muchacho. Mira a Rox por unos instantes-. ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? No es bonito. Ni agradable.

Roxanne lee en sus ojos una muda súplica de que diga que no, de que lo deje en paz. Sin embargo, ella cree que Fred se sentirá mejor si se lo cuenta a alguien.

-Quiero saberlo.

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a Nott-Rox asiente y pone los ojos en blanco, impaciente-. El caso es… Tú te has dado cuenta de que Ellie ha estado mal desde que volvimos de Navidad, ¿verdad?-sin esperar una respuesta (que sería un firme "Sí"), Fred continúa hablando-. Pues hace seis días, el día antes de que empezaran las vacaciones, me enteré del porqué.

Fred se queda callado, absorto en sus pensamientos. Rox le permite unos minutos de ensoñación antes de pincharlo:

-¡Venga!

-Como quieras. Pues el caso es que, en Navidad… el día de mi cumpleaños, exactamente-Fred se odia lo indecible por haber estado pasándoselo bien mientras Eleonora vivía la peor experiencia de su vida-se encontró con McLaggen. Y McLaggen la… la…

Fred no puede seguir hablando, pero Rox siempre lo ha comprendido sin necesidad de demasiadas palabras. Se acerca a él para abrazarlo con fuerza, horrorizada. Siempre le cayó mal McLaggen, desde que en su tercer día de curso se metió con ella por ser Weasley y Slytherin, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan mezquino. Que fuese capaz de hacer lo que ha hecho.

-Va, Fred-susurra, acariciando el pelo de su hermano. Fred se separa de ella-. ¿Por eso te peleaste con él?

Fred asiente.

-Me enteré y… y creo que no he estado más enfadado en mi vida. Pero… al día siguiente… ¿Recuerdas que te conté que Ellie se había caído al lago?-Rox asiente-. Pues no se cayó. Se había tirado. Quería matarse, Doo–San-sus ojos se ponen aún más tristes al recordarlo-.

Volvimos esa noche-continúa Fred-. Pero hoy, cuando volvía a la sala común, me he encontrado… McLaggen quería hacerle daño… otra vez.-Roxanne está tan asqueada y horrorizada al oír eso que casi siente arcadas-. Estábamos Russell, Naira, Jackie y yo. Yo se lo quité de encima y Russell lo sujetó, y ella estaba muy asustada. McLaggen le partió el labio a Jackie y justo entonces llegaron los profesores. Y empezaron a preguntar qué había pasado y… y… y…

-¡¿Y qué?-lo insta Roxanne. Odia que su hermano empiece a tartamudear cuando está contando algo importante.

-Lo solté-termina Fred con un hilo de voz-. Que había violado a Ellie. Delante de Neville y de Macmillan.

-Pero…-Rox frunce el ceño-. Eso no es malo, ¿no?

-Ellie me pidió que no dijera nada a nadie y yo lo grité-aclara Fred-. Estaba demasiado asustada, y cuando me lo oyó decir se desmayó. Y la hemos llevado a la enfermería, y luego han llegado sus padres para hablar con los profesores.

-Freddie, no has hecho nada malo-le asegura Roxanne-. Ahora que lo saben, seguro que ese imbécil no se vuelve a acercar a ella.

Pero Fred no parece convencido. Sacude la cabeza, abatido.

-Rox, ahora Ellie me odia. Y se supone que debería haber impedido lo de esta tarde.

Sabiendo que no va a lograr nada hablando, Roxanne abraza a su hermano con fuerza. Si hay algo que odia es verlo sufrir, y últimamente Eleonora Black tiene el don de hacerlo aunque sea involuntariamente. En cuanto salga de la enfermería, se dice Rox, tendrá una charla con ella. No puede maltratar de esa forma el corazón de Fred.

* * *

><p>Fred no logra reunir el valor suficiente para ir a la enfermería hasta la tarde siguiente. Es el gruñido amenazante que su hermana emite cuando sugiere, sin mucha convicción, fugarse e irse a vivir al Bosque Prohibido, lo que lo convence. Además, se supone que es un Gryffindor, ¿no? La valentía debería llevarla de serie.<p>

Respira hondo antes de entrar en la enfermería. Se ha preparado para todas y cada una de las posibles reacciones de Eleonora al verlo: enfado, rabia, ira, miedo, tristeza, indiferencia, rechazo… Bueno, vale, para lo último no, pero es que ni en un millón de años podría estar listo para oír a Eleonora decirle que ya no lo quiere. Sería como una puñalada en el corazón.

Ve a Ellie incorporada, apoyada en varias almohadas, leyendo un libro de cubiertas azules. Tiene el pómulo amoratado del bofetón que le dio McLaggen. Sin embargo, en cuanto oye chirriar la puerta gira la cabeza hacia el sonido con curiosidad. Fred resiste el impulso de salir corriendo cuando los ojos de Ellie se clavan en los suyos. Trata de pensar positivamente al darse cuenta de que, aunque han perdido algo del color que han necesitado una semana para ganar, no están tan desvaídos como cuando despertó después de intentar suicidarse.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

Fred se da cuenta entonces de que lleva varios minutos de pie observando a Ellie. Se obliga a mover las piernas para acercarse a ella, y se deja caer en la silla más cercana, tratando de descifrar la expresión de su rostro. Tras unos instantes, se le ocurre que quizá sería de buena educación saludar:

-Hola, Ellie.

-Hola-todavía no le ha dado ningún puñetazo, por lo que Fred se siente algo más a salvo. Eleonora sólo acepta que la llame así cuando no está enfadada. La muchacha levanta la cabeza de su libro y lo mira durante unos segundos más antes de añadir-: Pensaba que no ibas a venir hasta el siglo que viene.

Fred se muerde el labio. Vale. En su amplio abanico de posibilidades no entraba que Ellie utilizase la táctica de hacerlo sentir culpable. Tendrá que improvisar.

-Es que… tenía deberes que hacer.

Para su sorpresa, Eleonora enarca una ceja y sonríe un poco.

-¿Desde cuándo tú te preocupas por los deberes?-pregunta con auténtica curiosidad.

-Desde…-Fred suspira, resignado-. Vale, no quería venir, no me apetece oírte decir que… que…

-¿Qué?-inquiere Eleonora, ladeando la cabeza y tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

Fred baja la mirada.

-Lo sabes bien.

-No, no lo sé-replica Ellie-. Anda, dime qué te pasa.

-¡Pues que me odias!-exclama Fred-. ¡Que soy un bocazas y ahora todos los profesores y tus padres lo saben! ¡Y todo por no saber estarme calladito!

Eleonora se queda boquiabierta.

-Fred, no te odio-le asegura. Con el mismo tono que utilizó Fred hace unos días, cuando ella estaba segura de que todos estarían mejor sin ella. El muchacho sigue con la vista fija en las sábanas-. De verdad-insiste. Con un suspiro, aparta el libro a un lado y se acerca a Fred-. Oye, hubieran acabado sabiéndolo de todos modos.

-Pero tú me pediste que no se lo dijese a nadie-murmura Fred, odiándose más que nunca-. Además, tendría que haber estado ahí para defenderte.

-¿Y desde cuándo tú haces caso?-pregunta Eleonora. Obviamente, es una pregunta retórica. No cree que Fred haya hecho algo porque se lo digan en su vida. Al menos, consigue que el muchacho vuelva a mirarla-. Y nunca te he pedido que seas mi sombra. Además, llegaste, ¿no? De no ser por ti… hubiera pasado de nuevo-Fred se encoge de hombros-. En serio, no te odio. Sólo… bueno, un poco cabreada sí que estoy-admite. Fred vuelve a mirar el colchón-. Pero te perdono si me explicas qué diablos te pasaba por la cabeza para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Al ver que Fred no reacciona, Eleonora se acerca más a él y le da un beso en la mejilla. El contacto parece despertarlo, porque levanta la cabeza y la mira fijamente cuando vuelve a hablar:

-Estaba enfadado-empieza. Eleonora asiente, aunque eso es obvio. Incluso ella, demasiado aterrorizada como para darse cuenta de todo, podía notar cómo sus brazos estaban increíblemente tensos mientras la abrazaba-. Y… sabes, es que hacía menos de tres horas te había dejado haciendo deberes y comiendo galletas, y cuando volví tú estabas tan asustada… Y todo por su culpa-y Fred le rodea la cintura con un brazo-. Y cuando encima, ¡encima!, dijo que no es asunto nuestro… pues…

Eleonora rodea su cuello con los brazos, y la presa de Fred alrededor de su cintura se refuerza. Se quedan así varios minutos, sin decir nada. Si antes Eleonora estaba un poco enfadada con el muchacho, ahora está demasiado conmovida como para seguir reprochándole nada.

-No pasa nada-dice cuando se separan, mirando a Fred. Teniendo en cuenta que sus ojos apenas tienen color, no es una afirmación muy creíble. Fred arquea las cejas con escepticismo, hasta que se da cuenta de que un brillo color miel ha asomado a sus iris, y sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

Eleonora se apoya de nuevo en las almohadas, pero deja sitio para Fred, que al instante se deja caer en la cama y la atrae hacia sí, dándole un protector beso en la mejilla ennegrecida, con cuidado para no hacerle daño.

-Entonces…-empieza-. ¿Se lo has dicho?

Eleonora cierra los ojos. No los abre hasta que dice:

-Me obligaron a decírselo. Me dieron zumo, pero no sabía que le habían echado veritaserum-su rostro adopta una expresión triste mientras suelta un suspiro tembloroso-. Fue más de lo que les hubiera contado por mí misma, pero al menos lo saben-Fred nunca ha tomado suero de la verdad, pero supone que debe de ser horrible decir cosas que quieres guardarte para ti mismo. Debería estar prohibido, piensa con rabia-. Mi padre se enfadó muchísimo conmigo.

La última afirmación saca a Fred de sus divagaciones sobre la ética de obligar a alguien a decir algo en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque, según él-Ellie parpadea para contener las lágrimas-, debería habérselo dicho mucho antes, y el hecho de haber estado tres meses… así… dice mucho de mí.

Fred vuelve a darle un beso, esta vez en la frente.

-No creo que lo dijese en serio-asegura, pese a que no conoce de nada al padre de Eleonora. Se imagina su personalidad más o menos como la del suyo, sólo que con pelo negro y dos orejas. Y Fred no puede imaginarse a su padre enfadado con Rox si… un escalofrío lo recorre de arriba abajo ante la idea-. Además, antes de que te despertases estaba muy cabreado con el mundo-añade, acordándose de los gruñidos que Marius Black dedicaba a la enfermera y a los profesores una y otra vez-. Y si se enfada contigo… peor para él.

Eleonora sacude la cabeza.

-Creo que le ha molestado que no fuese tan valiente como debería.

Fred frunce el ceño, procesando las palabras de la muchacha. Espera. ¿Qué? _¿Que Ellie no es valiente? ¡Pero si parece la reencarnación de Godric Gryffindor, por Merlín!_

-El que no dijeras nada-empieza, y Eleonora se encoge un poco-no es porque no seas valiente. Lo que sí eres es un poco bastante idiota.

Fred ríe cuando nota el habitual puñetazo en el hombro.

-Tú también lo eres-replica ella-. No he sido yo la que se ha pasado todas las vacaciones con el ojo morado.

La alusión a su pelea hace que Fred recuerde otra cosa que quiere saber:

-¿Qué va a pasar con McLaggen?

-No puede ir a Azkaban porque, aunque ya sea mayor de edad, su cumpleaños fue en enero, así que cuando… en diciembre todavía no tenía los diecisiete, pero lo van a expulsar-responde Ellie en un susurro, como si decirlo en voz demasiado alta supusiera la invalidación de la decisión tomada por la directora-. Definitivamente. Para siempre. Van a romper su varita y todo.

Fred suelta un silbido. La única persona que conoce cuya varita está rota es Hagrid, y según sus tíos Ron, Hermione y Harry, fue por un malentendido. Se pregunta cómo sentará eso a McLaggen. Probablemente, piensa, como una patada en el estómago multiplicada por quinientos. Lamenta no poder estar delante de él cuando se lo comuniquen para sacarle una foto a su cara.

-Es lo mínimo que se merece-comenta.

-Tampoco podrá estar a menos de cincuenta metros de mí-añade Eleonora.

-Eso está claro, ya me encargo yo-replica Fred, y Ellie sonríe.

* * *

><p><em>CHRISTIAN DAVIS ESCAPA DE AZKABAN<em>

_El preso Christian Henry Davis, tras haber estado casi diecinueve años preso en la prisión mágica y haber intentado fugarse de ella el pasado octubre, escapó anoche de su celda, llevándose a dos aurores por el camino._

_Al parecer, según fuentes del Ministerio, el delincuente, que cumplía cadena perpetua en Azkaban por el uso de la maldición cruciatus sobre Angelina Johnson (actualmente casada con el propietario de la exitosa empresa Sortilegios Weasley, George Weasley, y con sus dos hijos estudiando en Hogwarts), el posterior intento de homicidio sobre ella y por estar implicado en los violentos altercados que se sucedieron por todo Reino Unido en dos mil cinco, arrebató la varita del auror John Dawlish, que pasaba junto a su celda, y la utilizó para escapar._

_"Lo mató", nos cuenta Harry Potter, Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, a quien se veía muy consternado por los acontecimientos. "Seamus trató de impedir su huida, pero Davis lo asesinó a él también". Después del asesinato de Dawlish y Finnigan, Davis subió a un bote hasta alejarse lo suficiente de Azkaban para poder desaparecerse. Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces._

El periódico cae al suelo, y Angelina tiene que aferrarse al mostrador para no caerse. Con una palidez mortal, se queda mirando una fotografía que muestra la cara loca, desquiciada, del que un día fue su jefe de departamento. Tiembla de arriba abajo de puro miedo.

-Angie, ¿estás bien?

La mujer se vuelve hacia George, que se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla. Desde que murió su madre, su marido es más atento que nunca. Entonces es como si alguien subiese el volumen, y los silbidos, explosiones y gritos habituales de la tienda vuelven a llegar a sus oídos.

-Sí-responde-. Es decir, no… Tengo ganas de vomitar-admite.

George sonríe.

-¿Estás embarazada otra vez?-pregunta, ilusionado.

-Sintiéndolo mucho, no; con dos ya tenemos bastante-replica Angelina. Se agacha, coge el periódico y lo coloca a dos centímetros de la nariz de George para que lo lea. La arruga en el entrecejo del pelirrojo se va haciendo más profunda conforme sigue leyendo, y cuando termina aparta el periódico de su cara y mira a Angelina-. Lo ha hecho-musita la mujer-. Al final lo ha conseguido.

George sacude la cabeza. Se muerde el labio, sin terminar de creerse que Seamus Finnigan esté muerto. Nunca fueron grandes amigos, pero el hombre siempre le cayó bien.

-Tenemos que ir al funeral-dice tras unos segundos. Angelina asiente.

-Lavender debe de estar fatal-comenta.

-Ron tiene que saber cuándo es-replica George. Mira alrededor; la tienda está llena de alumnos de Hogwarts que mañana vuelven al colegio para empezar el tercer trimestre-. ¿Te importa quedarte un rato y…?

-George-lo interrumpe Angelina, cogiendo su brazo para evitar que se vaya-. Viene a por mí, y lo sabes. Así que deja de hacerte el tonto, por favor.

-No va a hacerte nada, Angie-le asegura él-. Yo me encargo de eso, ya lo sabes.

Pero Angelina niega con la cabeza.

-No estoy preocupada por mí. No soy tan importante. Temo por los niños.

George se queda unos segundos sin habla, tratando de procesar la información, y cuando asimila las palabras de Angelina no puede evitar estremecerse sólo de pensar que algo malo pueda pasarles a Freddie o a Rox. Todavía tiene demasiado fresco para su gusto el recuerdo de ver a su primogénito inconsciente y herido tras el accidente en el campo de quidditch.

-Angie, están en Hogwarts. Allí no puede pasarles nada-no sabe exactamente si intenta convencer a Angelina o a sí mismo-. Y luego estarán aquí con nosotros. Y no son tontos; saben defenderse.

Angelina lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Son dos críos! ¡Davis mató anoche a dos aurores, por si no te has dado cuenta!-exclama, y no puede evitar que las lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos. Pero le da igual. Una cosa es ella, y otra muy diferente Fred y Roxanne. Podría aceptar su propia muerte sin demasiados problemas, si con eso evitara que sus hijos sufriesen. Pero tener que enfrentarse a la pérdida de uno de ellos, o sw ambos, es demasiado.

George la abraza con fuerza y le acaricia el cabello.

-No les va a hacer nada-susurra con la voz más firme de que es capaz. Pese a que sabe que no puede hacer nada para garantizarlo.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: ¿Alguien se acuerda de un fic que terminé en diciembre llamado "Cabos sueltos"? Pues bien, Christian Davis ha salido de ahí. Va a dar guerra. Si os aburrís, leedlo, para entender exactamente por qué es lógico odiarlo y por qué a Angelina le da tanto miedo.<p>

Hablando de Angie, me parece que acaba de desarrollar complejo de Molly Weasley. No la culpo.

Me lamo y me relamo de gusto por haber expulsado a McLaggen.

¿Reviews? :3


	21. Eikasía

¡Hola!

No sé qué me pasa, que todos los exámenes me caen en viernes... en fin, seré gafe o algo. Al menos he sobrevivido.

Gracias a **laina1994**, **El Parasito**, **Lilypotterfever**, **Mede Nott** y la resurgida de sus cenizas cual ave fénix **Ink Alchemist**. Ah, y **Mara.**

Y en respuesta a **laina1994**: ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Jo, menuda forma he tenido de meter la pata... espero que no te hayas molestado, porque de verdad no era mi intención. Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo. Y perdón de nuevo.

Y en respuesta a **Mara**: Si hubiera hecho que Eleonora dejase de hablar a Fred hubiera sido rizar demasiado el rizo...

* * *

><p><em>Eikasía<em>

_I used the deadwood to make the fire rise_  
><em>the blood of innocence burning in the skies.<em>  
><em>I filled my cup with the rising of the sea<em>  
><em>and poured it out in an ocean of debris.<em>  
><strong>Linkin Park-Burning in the skies<strong>

Jaqueline no aparece por ningún lado el primer día del tercer trimestre del curso. Tampoco lo hace Russell, lo que hace suponer a todos que el muchacho está demasiado roto por la muerte de su padre para ir a clase. Y que Jackie no quiere dejarlo solo en esos momentos en los que la necesita tanto.

Fred, sin embargo, no se da cuenta de eso. Lleva desde ayer leyendo una y otra vez el recorte del periódico que le enseñó Ellie ayer por la tarde, cuando ella, sin saber nada, le preguntó qué había pasado entre su madre y Christian Davis. Y sigue sin darle ninguna respuesta.

_Uso de la maldición cruciatus. Intento de homicidio._ ¿Por qué querría ese chalado matar a su madre?

No se lo ha dicho a Roxanne, pese a que tiene la impresión de que su hermana tiene tanto derecho como él a saberlo. Y tampoco se ha atrevido a escribir una carta a casa preguntándolo, porque teme pecar de falta de tacto. Después de todo, aún puede leer en las cartas de su madre la tristeza por la muerte de su abuela, y el mes de abril no es precisamente el más indicado para hablar de temas delicados con George Weasley. Supone que la única forma de averiguar la verdad es investigando por sí mismo.

Se ha propuesto pedirle a Ellie que le ayude. Y también a Rose. Su prima es una auténtica águila (para algo está en Ravenclaw) a la hora de averiguar datos y fechas. Y Eleonora tiene una intuición especial para interpretar la información fría y darle un sentido.

Pero acaban de desayunar, y Rose ha salido corriendo hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw, probablemente para seguir repasando para sus EXTASIS. A pesar de que aún falta un mes y medio para los exámenes. Esa es otra de las razones por las que Fred prefiere no decirle nada a Roxanne; su hermana también está muy agobiada con los TIMOS, y eso que aún no tiene claro a qué quiere dedicarse cuando salga del colegio.

Al menos, piensa Fred con sorna, Medimagia queda descartado. Se desmayaría al entrar en el hospital. Y, después del tirón de orejas que se ganó cuando insinuó que con su capacidad para ser mordaz y hacer daño bien podría quitar a la mítica e insoportable Rita Skeeter de su trono en el reino del cotilleo, parece que periodista tampoco.

-Esto… Ellie-dice cuando se encaminan a las mazmorras para la clase de Pociones. Eleonora se ha ido con él, Lucy y Ben porque Jackie no está, y los Gryffindors no tienen Pociones con los Hufflepuffs, así que tampoco tiene a Naira.

-Dime-Fred casi se olvida de lo que iba a pedirle cuando mira sus ojos, que ahora que McLaggen ya no está casi han recuperado su color miel original, aunque aún están algo claros, como la pintura diluida.

-Eh… Ah, sí. ¿Te acuerdas de la noticia?

Eleonora descubre el recorte arrugado en la mano de su novio.

-¿Qué noticia?-salta entonces Lucy con curiosidad. Ben también mira, interesado. Fred suelta un bufido. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, se encuentra deseando que sus amigos estuviesen demasiado ocupados recuperando el tiempo perdido en Pascua como para enterarse. De todas formas, no le molesta demasiado tener que contárselo: son sus mejores amigos, y tampoco quiere ocultarles nada, por no hablar de que se habrían enterado tarde o temprano. De modo que tiende el recorte a Lucy. Ben lo lee por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué?-exclama el muchacho, entre sorprendido e indignado-. ¿Este tío intentó matar a tu madre?

-¿Por qué lo haría?-se pregunta Lucy-. La tía Angie es un encanto.

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar-responde Fred-. Y aquí es donde entras tú, Ellie.

-No me llames así-refunfuña ella mecánicamente, dándole un golpe en el hombro. Fred compone una expresión de falsa disculpa y Eleonora pone los ojos en blanco. En el fondo, le encanta-. Entonces quieres saber por qué el tal Davis intentó matar a tu madre-Fred asiente-. Vale. Te propongo motivos.

-¿Motivos?

-Sí, posibles explicaciones, distintas líneas de investigación-explica Eleonora-. A ver… Primer motivo: está como una cabra.

-Hombre, la cara de psicópata le viene de serie-opina Lucy, mirando la foto.

-No-replica Fred-. Eso sería lo más obvio.

-Pues es la explicación más razonable que tenemos de momento-apunta Ben.

-Vale…-suspira Eleonora-. Segundo motivo: crimen pasional.

-¿Eh?

-Quizá estaba saliendo con tu madre, ella lo dejó por otro…

-Por el tío George, obviamente-la interrumpe Lucy, incondicional del padre de su primo.

-… y quiso impedir que estuviese con cualquiera que no fuese él-concluye Eleonora, haciendo caso omiso al inciso.

-Muy melodramático-opina Fred mientras entran en el aula de Pociones-. Además, por lo que he oído, tengo entendido que a mi padre ya le gustaba mi madre con nuestra edad, así que no creo.

Sin embargo, los cuatro adolescentes se ven obligados a interrumpir su sesión de conjeturas cuando Alison Stewart entra en la clase y les habla de la poción que les toca hacer hoy (Amortentia). Fred bufa y lee y relee cada instrucción unas quince veces antes de realizarla. A su lado, Eleonora lleva trecientos gramos de polvo de cuerno de unicornio y tres vueltas en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj de ventaja; sin embargo, el que va más adelantado de los cuatro es Ben, que si Fred no se equivoca ahora mismo no está haciendo absolutamente nada porque tiene que dejar la poción reposar diez minutos. El muchacho intenta ayudar a Lucy para que su filtro de amor sea medianamente presentable.

Cuando quedan cinco minutos para que termine la clase, Lucy tiene en el caldero algo que podría pasar por puré de patatas de no ser por el intenso olor a azufre, y las pociones de Fred y Eleonora son más o menos aceptables (aunque el tono rosa de la de Ellie es ligeramente más parecido al que describe el libro). Ben, en cambio, tiene la poción terminada, y Stewart, después de ridiculizar durante tres minutos a la pobre Lucy, hace a los alumnos agruparse alrededor de su mesa para verlo.

-Como bien sabéis, la Amortentia es el filtro de amor más poderoso que se conoce. Obviamente no produce amor, sino una obsesión extrema por alguien, hasta el punto de resultar enfermiza. ¿Alguien conoce algún caso famoso de engaños mediante esta poción?

Eleonora levanta un poco la mano, y todos, desde Fred hasta la propia Stewart, pasando por Lucy, que dirige de paso una mirada envenenada a la profesora, la miran sorprendidos. No es rara su reacción, cuando la muchacha ha pasado el trimestre pasado intentando camuflarse con las paredes de la clase. Stewart logra disimular más o menos bien su sorpresa y le hace un gesto a Ellie para que empiece a hablar:

-Dicen que la madre de Voldemort la utilizó con su padre para que se casara con ella.

Un denso silencio sigue a su declaración. Luego, los alumnos empiezan a comentar entre ellos con sorpresa, sopesando si creérselo o no.

-En efecto, señorita Black-replica Stewart-. No obstante, debería aclarar que eso no es un hecho confirmado, sino solamente un rumor, aunque que tiene muchas posibilidades de ser cierto. ¿Podría decirnos también alguna cualidad de la Amortentia?

-Dependiendo de lo que atraiga a cada uno, huele de forma diferente.

Eso explicaría por qué Fred tiene la sensación de que el perfume de vainilla de Eleonora está por todos lados. El muchacho apenas ha escuchado la explicación; es como si montones de Ellies estuviesen a su alrededor. Sin embargo, también huele al champú de Duna y a lluvia. Pero sobre todo huele a vainilla.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí?

Fred vuelve a la realidad y ve que casi todo el mundo ha salido de la clase mientras él se mareaba con el olor que la Amortentia reserva únicamente para él. Sacudiendo la cabeza, mete su ejemplar de "Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas" en la mochila y sale de la mazmorra con Lucy, Ben y Ellie.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tenías esa cara ahí dentro?-pregunta Lucy con curiosidad.

-¿Qué cara?

-Pues la misma que Lucy cuando se fuma un porro-aclara Ben. Lucy lo mira con ceño-. ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Y tú también parecías colocada por un momento.

-Bah, nada-miente Fred, aunque se pega un poco a Ellie para oler su perfume de vainilla. Mientras tanto, Lucy enrojece y fulmina a Ben con la mirada.

-Por cierto, mientras tú estabas en Babia, yo he estado pensando-anuncia Lucy tras ganar la guerra de miradas, de buen talante-. Sobre lo de tu madre y el loco ése.

-Ilumínenos, oh gran sabia Ravie Lucy-ironiza Fred. Ben y Ellie ríen.

-Idiota-replica ella-. He estado haciendo cuentas, y me he dado cuenta de que Teddy y Vic ya habían nacido entonces. Y mi hermana también, pero era muy pequeña.

-Vale-asiente Fred. Se forma un silencio entre los cuatro-. ¿Y?

Lucy pone los ojos en blanco.

-Pues que ellos deben de acordarse; debían de tener cinco o seis años entonces. Podemos preguntarles.

La cara de Fred se ilumina, y el muchacho se abalanza sobre su prima para abrazarla.

-¡Lucy, eres un genio!-exclama, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Un absoluto genio!-y echa a correr hacia la lechucería-. ¡Luego os veo!

Eleonora frunce el ceño.

-¿Esto de qué va? ¿Debería ponerme celosa, o qué?

Ben y Lucy se echan a reír.

* * *

><p>Teddy está saliendo con Harry del Ministerio cuando una lechuza parda se posa en su hombro. El joven la mira con curiosidad; ¿quién le escribe a él? Vic seguro que no; está demasiado enfrascada en las prácticas de sanadora como para detenerse a mandarle una carta; además, han quedado en dos horas. Descarta a Andrómeda, a la que ha visto antes de irse. Se queda unos segundos observando a la lechuza fijamente, extrañado.<p>

-¿Te la quieres quedar como mascota?-bromea Harry.

Teddy sacude la cabeza y desata la carta de la pata de la lechuza. El ave echa a volar en cuanto se ve liberada de su carga y se pierde en el cielo nuboso, mientras el cabello del joven, habitualmente azul con unos cuantos mechones rosas, empieza a adquirir un tono algo anaranjado, hasta que Teddy se da cuenta y lo hace volver a la normalidad.

_Teddy:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya eres auror oficialmente? No te vi en las vacaciones porque me quedé en el colegio, pero me hubiera gustado hablar un rato contigo. Eres el primo postizo que mejor me cae de todos. Me parece que también eres el único, pero no vamos a entrar en tecnicismos._

_Oye, tengo que preguntarte algo: tú en dos mil cinco, si no me fallan los cálculos, tenías unos siete años, ¿verdad? Es que he leído en _El Profeta_ que un tal Christian Davis intentó matar a mi madre entonces. ¿Sabes algo de eso por casualidad?_

_Desde que murió mi abuela, a mi madre le ha cogido el gusto a hacer dulces. Si te apetece, puedes pasarte por casa, seguro que te da algo. Y probablemente mi padre también. Al único al que cobra el precio completo, de toda la familia, es al tío Ron. Nunca entenderé por qué._

_Tu primo,_

_Fred_

_PD: Si vas al funeral de Seamus Finnigan… ¿puedes echarle un ojo a su hijo? Está fatal, el pobre._

Teddy alza una ceja azul con sorna al terminar de leer la carta. Sabe de sobra por qué Fred le ha escrito a él en lugar de a Vic, que también podría acordarse de los sucesos. Victoire todavía despotrica cada vez que tiene ocasión de su primo y de cómo estrenó su mayoría de edad chamuscándole el pelo; es evidente que no se lo perdonará jamás. A Teddy no le gustaría ser Fred, para quien Vic ha organizado una auténtica mala pasada para el verano con ayuda de Minnie, James y Louis, al cual le ha venido muy bien, pues necesita algo para distraerse con lo que tiene encima.

Sin embargo, lo cierto es que le sorprende comprobar que su "primo" (Teddy ya es mayorcito y sabe de sobra que los Weasley y él no son familia, al menos cercana, pero es lo más cercano que tiene, sin contar a su abuela) puede pensar en algo que no tenga que ver con bombas fétidas y turrón sangranarices.

-¿De quién es?-pregunta Harry-. Si no es mucho preguntar-añade rápidamente. Si la carta es de Victoire, prefiere no leerla. Lo hizo una vez, y las consecuencias fueron catastróficas.

-De Freddie-responde Teddy mecánicamente-. Ha leído lo de Davis.

-Oh-Harry frunce el ceño-. Me pregunto si George y Angelina se lo habrán contado.

-No desesperes, que no-replica Teddy-. Precisamente me ha escrito preguntándome por ello.

Harry alza una ceja.

-¿Y qué le vas a contestar?

-La verdad, supongo-Teddy se encoge de hombros-. Aunque yo me acuerdo muy poco de eso. Fue antes de que naciera Al, ¿verdad?

-Sí-responde Harry-. Un poco después de nacer Louis; James ni hablaba todavía-sabiendo que va a llevarle un rato contar toda la historia a su ahijado, lo guía al interior de una cafetería y se sientan en una mesa. Mientras Teddy pide un café con leche para él y un zumo para Harry, el hombre piensa en la mejor manera de explicarlo.

-Bueno, ¿qué?-pregunta Teddy tras dar un sorbo a su taza.

-Pues… Verás, creo que fue por aquel entonces cuando George y Angelina empezaron a salir-empieza Harry-. Se estaban produciendo altercados en diversas ciudades de Reino Unido-Teddy asiente; recuerda una tarde en la que Harry y Ron tuvieron que irse precipitadamente del picnic que habían montado-. Unos días antes del que fue el último ataque, George fue al Ministerio y le dijo a… Seamus…-Harry deja de hablar por un momento, y los dos hombres apartan la vista para no dejar ver el dolor ante la pérdida de un amigo para Harry, de un… Bueno, Teddy no lo conocía mucho, pero sabe que era muy buena persona y le caía bien. Y ahora, gracias a Fred, que tenía un hijo que está en Hogwarts-. George denunció que Davis había utilizado la cruciatus contra Angelina. Huyó esa tarde y no logramos encontrarlo, pero al día siguiente… Davis fue a casa de Angelina y la atacó, sin magia, con sus propias manos-Teddy se queda boquiabierto y un escalofrío lo recorre de arriba abajo-. Según Ron, George fue allí a… creo que a darle algo, y fue una suerte, porque de no ser por él Angelina no hubiese sobrevivido. Aun así, ella estuvo casi tres semanas en coma.

Teddy se queda sin palabras. Él recuerda haber visto a Ginny inusualmente seria durante varios días, no haber recibido respuesta cuando preguntaba en la Madriguera por George y una sorpresa que les dieron a él y Angelina más tarde, pero nunca preguntó el porqué. Más tarde supo, por las conversaciones que oía, que Davis había tenido dos meses a Angelina en San Mungo, pero nunca se había imaginado nada tan horrible. Siempre dio por sentado que había sido alguna especie de accidente laboral.

-Vaya-atina a decir-. ¿Y ése es el que ha escapado?

Harry asiente.

-Lo cierto es que lo había intentado ya varias veces, pero nunca lo había conseguido. Hasta antes de anoche. En el juicio juró vengarse de Angelina.

Se produce un tenso silencio.

-Creo que no le contaré esa parte-decide Teddy. Nunca ha tenido que pasar por ello, básicamente porque sus padres murieron cuando él tenía menos de un mes de vida, pero supone que temer que maten a tu madre no debe de ser la mejor de las experiencias. Por un momento, compadece a Fred por la preocupación que le causa el asunto, pero luego recuerda que él daría su habilidad para cambiar de aspecto por tener un asunto del que preocuparse-. ¿Por qué lo hizo?-pregunta tras unos instantes, percatándose de que su padrino no lo ha dicho.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

-Se negó a dar un motivo. Entonces, él era el jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, y al parecer disfrutaba viendo cómo sus subordinados le temían. Parece ser que no le sentó bien que Angelina no lo hiciera.

Teddy trata, sin éxito, de imaginarse a su negra, alta e imponente tía postiza con la cabeza gacha ante el loco cuya cara ha visto ya varias veces en los periódicos, y coincide con su padrino en que Angelina Weasley no es una persona muy dispuesta a rebajarse a temer a un superior.

-Vale. Ahora sólo tengo que decidir qué le cuento a Fred y qué no-dice Teddy, levantándose de la mesa-. Harry, luego vendréis a cenar a casa de mi abuela, ¿verdad?-Harry asiente-. Bien. ¡Hasta luego!

Harry observa a su ahijado salir de la cafetería y se pregunta cómo se tomará su sobrino la información. Tras unos segundos, decide que es más productivo preocuparse por cómo lo van a matar George y Angelina por, indirectamente, habérsela proporcionado a Freddie.

_Pero no puede tenerlo siempre en el País de Nunca Jamás_, piensa tras unos minutos. _George tiene que darse cuenta de que ya no puede proteger a Fred del mundo_.

Harry siente un pinchazo de dolor al percatarse de que ya son dos los Freds a los que George no puede cuidar.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creerlo.<p>

-Fred…

-¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!

-Fred, cálmate…

-¿Que me calme?-repite Fred, enfadado, volviéndose a Eleonora-. Un psicópata que dejó a mi madre en coma hace dieciocho años está por ahí suelto, ¡y pretendes que me calme!

Un suspiro colectivo sale de las gargantas de Ben, Lucy y Eleonora. Definitivamente, no ha sido una buena idea escribir a Teddy. En cuanto ha recibido la carta, durante el desayuno, Fred ha dado tal puñetazo en la mesa que ha volcado dos jarras de leche y ha salido echando humos del Gran Comedor gritando improperios. Eleonora ha decidido ir a hablar con él para tranquilizarlo, y Lucy y Ben se han unido a ella, pero no están teniendo mucho éxito. Deberían estar en la clase doble de Herbología (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el caso de Lucy), pero en su lugar están en un aula vacía, sentados en los pupitres, porque consideran más importante evitar que Fred hunda el castillo a pisotones con sus constantes idas y venidas.

Finalmente, Eleonora se levanta de la mesa y coge a Fred de un brazo con decisión. Al principio, el muchacho trata de seguir caminando furiosamente, y casi la arrastra tras él, pero luego se da cuenta y frena. Se queda unos instantes mirándola a los ojos.

-Ellie, suéltame-le pide.

-No.

-Suéltame, Ellie-vuelve a decir, como si cambiando el orden de las palabras fuese a convencerla.

-No hasta que nos escuches.

-Bien-Fred mira a Lucy y Ben y se cruza de brazos-. Hala. Os escucho. Decid lo que queráis.

Los tres se miran. Finalmente, Lucy toma la palabra:

-Sabemos que estás disgustado por la carta de Teddy…-empieza.

-Pero piensa un poco antes de hacer nada-termina Ben.

Fred entorna los ojos.

-Ese tío…

-Sí, casi mata a tu madre, ya lo sabemos-lo corta Eleonora-. Pero lo van a acabar atrapando, y entonces dará con sus asquerosos huesos en Azkaban de nuevo-le asegura.

-Como lo coja…

-No, Fred-lo interrumpe Lucy, y en sus ojos aparece un brillo alarmado-. Si ese tío fue capaz de hacerle daño a tu madre, es que es realmente peligroso. Además, ha matado él solito a dos aurores. A ti te quitaría de en medio sin despeinarse, y lo sabes.

-¡Oye, que a ti se te dé mejor Transformaciones no significa…!

-¡No digo eso!-exclama Lucy, levantándose-. ¡Merlín, Fred, tienes diecisiete años! ¡Davis es más poderoso, más listo y tiene más experiencia que tú! ¡No tiene nada que ver con las notas!

Fred suelta un bufido. Se suelta del agarre de Ellie con una sacudida y se deja caer en uno de los pupitres. Eleonora, Lucy y Ben se quedan mirándolo unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

-¿Qué miráis?-les espeta, malhumorado-. Ya podéis iros-los tres dudan-. No voy a escaparme del colegio para matarlo-les asegura-. Simplemente no quiero ir a clase.

Lucy asiente, y ella y Ben salen del aula. En cambio, Eleonora se acerca a él. Fred aparta los ojos de ella, porque ahora se siente realmente ridículo y lamenta haberle gritado.

-Fred, voy a Herbología-empieza Ellie-. Que sepas que para cuando vuelva te quiero tranquilo, entero y de buen humor-añade, enumerando las tres condiciones con los dedos-. Y que no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez-agrega, levantando también el meñique.

-¡Mira quién habla! La sirenita-bufa Fred. Eleonora sabe que no quiere molestarla, sólo evitar admitir que no tiene razón, pero también es consciente de que como siga intentando hablar con él acabarán diciéndose algo más hiriente, de modo que le da un beso en los labios y sale del aula.

* * *

><p>-Señorita Weasley, ¿podría decírnoslo usted?<p>

-¿Eh?

La clase ríe. Roxanne mira alrededor, confundida, y de repente cae en la cuenta de que está en Pociones con los Hufflepuffs, que Stewart le acaba de preguntar algo y que no tiene ni idea de lo que es.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, por su falta de atención-sentencia la profesora, y procede a repetir la pregunta que hace diez segundos le ha hecho a Rox.

La muchacha suelta un bufido. Dan toma su mano por debajo de la mesa y le sonríe para animarla.

-La odio-dice Rox, pero con gestos, para que nadie salvo Dan la entienda-. ¡Es una arpía!

-Rox, estabas en Babia-razona el muchacho, sacudiendo la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo castaño claro de los ojos-. Yo también te hubiese quitado puntos.

-Gracias por tu apoyo-refunfuña Roxanne. Durante unos minutos, se dedica a atender a Stewart, o al menos a fingir que lo hace, como muestra de desaprobación ante el punto de vista de su novio. Sin embargo, su cabeza está lejos de Pociones, aunque también tiene algo que ver con la profesora-. Dan, ¿qué voy a hacer?

El muchacho sabe a lo que se refiere.

-Mira, Stewart te tiene manía, pero no es mala persona-empieza. Rox arquea las cejas con escepticismo-. Sabes que es verdad-insiste Dan-. Seguro que te ayuda a elegir una carrera adecuada.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera yo sé lo que quiero hacer!-protesta Roxanne.

-Señor Nott, ¿podría decirnos a todos el error más común en la preparación de una solución fortificante?

Dan frunce el ceño, pero tras unos segundos coge un pedazo de pergamino y empieza a escribir la respuesta. Se levanta y se la da a la profesora. Tanto Roxanne como Dan saben que Stewart iba a pillarlo porque sabe que estaba distraído, pero como la respuesta de Dan es correcta, la profesora se limita a leerla en voz alta, alzar una ceja para demostrar su sorpresa y proseguir con la explicación.

Ésa es una de las cosas que a Rox le maravillan de Dan. Es capaz de estar en varias cosas a la vez, y no perder detalle de ninguna. Desde que se conocieron, ningún profesor ha reñido jamás a Dan por no estar atento en clase. A diferencia de a Rox, que se distrae con una mosca.

Roxanne sale de sus ensoñaciones cuando Dan le sacude el hombro para atraer su atención.

-A ver, Rox-empieza-. Para saber qué quieres hacer, primero tienes que saber qué te gusta.

-¿Y a mí qué me gusta?-pregunta Roxanne. Dan le dirige una mirada que significa: "Si no lo sabes tú…"-. Vale. Quidditch, no-decide-. Eso es para mi hermano. Um… me gustan mucho Transformaciones y Encantamientos.

-¿Por qué no te metes a inefable?-propone Dan-. Debe de ser interesante-Roxanne alza una ceja.

-Ni de coña. Todos acaban mal-es cierto, la mayoría de los inefables a los que Rox ha visto, cuando su abuelo la llevaba con él al Ministerio, han acabado sin memoria, muertos o locos.

Se quedan sin mover las manos durante unos segundos. Luego Dan sugiere con gestos lentos:

-¿Y la música? Tocas la guitarra genial.

-Ya, ¿pero eso para qué me sirve? A no ser que quieras que forme un grupo y me vaya por ahí de gira-replica Roxanne.

-No, eso no-admite Dan-pero podrías estudiar en la Academia Mágica de Artes Dramáticas.

-¿Francia?-replica Roxanne. Aunque lo cierto es que la idea no le parece del todo descabellada-. Sí, claro, a mis padres les encantaría mandarme al quinto pino, y puedo aparecerme cuando termine las clases aquí para que quedemos.

Un pesado silencio cae entre ellos. Dan no había pensado en ese detalle: si Rox está estudiando en Francia, ellos no podrán verse, porque él tiene que quedarse en Inglaterra para completar su entrenamiento como auror. Se muerde el labio.

-Bueno, seguro que nos la apañaríamos-replica finalmente, aunque sin mucha convicción.

Rox no responde.

* * *

><p>Cuando Eleonora llega al aula de Encantamientos, descubre, para su alivio, que Fred está ahí, y que nada en su aspecto parece indicar que se haya escapado del castillo para matar a Christian Davis. Se siente tentada de sentarse con él, pero entonces ve a Jaqueline unos pupitres más adelante y decide que su amiga la necesita más. Le da un beso a Fred cuando pasa por su lado y se deja caer en el banco junto a Jackie.<p>

-Hola.

Jackie la mira.

-Hola-replica, y baja la vista. Eleonora no necesita preguntar el motivo.

-¿Cómo está Russell?-pregunta en voz baja.

-Mal, sigue sin querer venir a clase-responde la rubia. Entierra la cara en las manos-. Hemos discutido.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Es sólo porque está disgustado, pero ya haréis…

-Hemos roto.

-¿Otra vez?-se le escapa a Eleonora. Jackie la fulmina con la mirada, asomando los ojos entre sus dedos-. Lo siento. Pero es que siempre estáis igual; ya verás como os acabáis reconciliando.

-Eleonora, nunca lo había visto tan deprimido-entonces Eleonora comprende que lo que duele a su amiga no es sólo haber roto por enésima vez con Russell, sino ser incapaz de hacer nada para evitar el sufrimiento del muchacho.

-Su padre ha muerto, es normal que esté así. Se le acabará pasando-asegura-. Y cuando esté bien podréis volver.

Jackie sacude la cabeza, sin creérselo mucho, pero decide no discutir.

-Además, creo que quiere hacer algo.

Eleonora entorna los ojos con sospecha.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Pues ir a por Davis, supongo. Nunca creí que Russell podría odiar tanto-entonces Jackie observa la expresión alarmada de Eleonora-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No… todavía-responde ella-. Pero creo que sería buena idea no dejar que Russell y Fred pasen mucho tiempo hablando.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: [Inicio de la 5ª Sinfonía de Beethoven. Silencio aplastante] Bueno, ahí tenéis una idea de por qué Davis es malo. Si seguís sin odiarlo, leed "Cabos sueltos". Y si ni por esas lográis que os caiga mal, entonces decídmelo, porque he hecho algo mal.

¿Reviews? :3


	22. El chalado

¡Feliz, dichoso y maravilloso viernes a todos!

Gracias a **El Parasito**, **Hola**, **Ink Alchemist**, **Emily**, **Mede Nott** y **Mara** por sus reviews. ¡Más de cien! Guau *.*

En respuesta a **Hola**: O lo he hecho mal o tú eres raro/a...

En respuesta a **Emily**: ¡Jo, ya me gustaría a mí sacar a tooodos los personajes, pero es que aquí Lorcan ni pincha ni corta! :S Pero si te sirve, en este capítulo sale Rose. Y avanza el tema de Albus, un poco. Por cierto, ¡fuiste mi review número cien! Te daría un abrazo.

En respuesta a **Mara**: Ay, siento hacerte sufrir (mentira, me siento poderosa, pero la educación por delante). Respecto a lo que dices de George... no creo que se lo tomase bien, pero Freddie tampoco va a ir contándoselo XD

* * *

><p><em>El chalado<em>

_Si has llegado hasta aquí,  
>cuídate de morir sin antes dejar<br>terminados todos tus sueños:  
>la vida es para luchar.<br>_**Mägo de Oz-El espíritu del bosque**

Jaqueline Macmillan y Russell Finnigan se reconcilian el viernes durante la cena, cuando él vuelve del funeral de su padre. Es una estampa realmente encantadora el verlos besándose en mitad del Gran Comedor y repitiéndose los sentimientos que ambos conocen ya de sobra, pero tienen que dejarlo ahí porque Russell llega tarde al entrenamiento. La única razón por la cual se libra de la bronca de Ben es que todos saben cuánto está sufriendo por la muerte de su padre.

Fred, en cambio, considera al cazador como un potencial aliado suyo; la idea de salir y matar a Christian Davis no se ha desvanecido en su mente, ni mucho menos, aunque frente a Ellie finja que sí. El muchacho está seguro que, en caso de proponérselo, Russell no se lo pensaría ni un momento antes de aceptar. Pero por alguna razón, la única vez que ha intentado hablar con él Eleonora tenía algo súpermegahíperimportante que decirle, que no podía esperar a que terminara de conversar con el cazador.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se ve obligado a sacar a Davis de sus pensamientos, porque acaba de ver la snitch dando vueltas alrededor de la cola de la escoba de Hugo. Fred se lanza hacia la escurridiza pelota, esquivando el bate de Alison, una bludger y pasando por uno de los aros de gol, para atraparlo cerca del tobillo de su primo.

-¡Fin del juego!-exclama, agitándola por encima de su cabeza.

-Eso será cuando yo lo diga-replica Ben, golpeando la bludger para enviarla en dirección a su amigo. Fred hace una pirueta para esquivarla-. No está mal-comenta con aprobación.

-¿Te has parado a pensar en el trauma que podría desarrollar por culpa de las bludgers?-replica Fred, haciéndose el ofendido. Un golpe en la espalda lo hace volverse; tras unos segundos, comprende que alguien le acaba de lanzar la quaffle; probablemente, Ellie, ya que la muchacha lo mira divertida desde los postes de gol-. ¡Y eso no ayuda!-le grita.

Eleonora suelta una carcajada.

El cambio producido en la muchacha desde que terminaron las vacaciones ha sido tan radical que Ben lo consideraría un milagro si Fred no le hubiese contado todo. Aun así, es casi desconcertante ver cómo la sola ausencia de alguien a quien temía de un modo tan intenso ha ayudado en gran medida a Eleonora a recuperar los kilos perdidos, la sonrisa y sus ojos de color miel. Aunque Ben está seguro de que Fred también tiene un poco de mérito.

Es uno de los mejores entrenamientos desde que comenzó el curso. Animados por la alegría recuperada de su guardiana y la ausencia de sus habituales riñas con Fred (lo cual no significa que no discutan, sólo que sus peleas son ligeramente más amables), el equipo vuela mejor que nunca. Ni siquiera Russell, que ha estado inusualmente apagado desde el asesinato de su padre, puede evitar contagiarse un poco del buen humor de sus compañeros.

Como de costumbre, Fred espera a que Ben termine de organizar las cosas para subir con él a la torre de Gryffindor; Ellie se ha sumido en una de sus interminables discusiones filosóficas con Hugo (por lo que ha oído, esta vez el asunto es la verdad y las mentiras piadosas). Fred sonríe. Echaba de menos todo eso.

-Bueno, ¿qué?-dice Ben, saliendo del despacho del capitán con él.

-¿Qué de qué?-replica Fred, momentáneamente desorientado.

-¿Ha sido para ti también un alivio pasar un entrenamiento sin intentar asesinar a Eleonora con la mirada, o sólo éramos nosotros?

Fred se echa a reír.

-No, ha estado bien-admite-. ¿Verdad que está mucho mejor?

-Sí, está preciosa-replica Ben sin pensar. Ver a su amigo entornar los ojos con sospecha hace que se dé una bofetada mental por decir siempre cosas que suenan tan mal-. Es decir… Para ti. Yo prefiero a tu prima-los ojos azules de Fred se empequeñecen aún más-. ¡Joder, que uno ya no sabe cómo acertar!-protesta-. ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, así que deja de mirarme así!

Finalmente, Fred ríe al ver la expresión de su amigo, y acelera el paso.

-Por cierto-dice parándose de repente, recordándolo-, le debo una visita a Hagrid. ¿Vienes?

Ben niega con la cabeza.

-He quedado con Lucy-se excusa; Fred pone los ojos en blanco y lo observa irse.

Así pues, vuelve sobre sus pasos para dirigirse a la cabaña del guardabosques. Hagrid le dijo que tenía algo que enseñarle, y Fred supone que será alguna criatura peligrosa, que crecerá hasta ser del tamaño de su dormitorio y que probablemente esté prohibida. De todas formas, quiere verlo. Le gustan todos los animales, desde los saltamontes hasta los dragones. Salvo quizá los thelstrals. El muchacho sabe que los caballos alados no tienen la culpa, pero le parecen un poco de mal agüero por todo el rollo ése de la muerte.

Sin embargo, cuando camina por la linde del Bosque Prohibido algo lo distrae. Más concretamente, una fuente de luz blanco-azulada que proviene de entre los árboles.

Fred se queda unos segundos mirándola fijamente, tratando de adivinar qué es exactamente lo que la produce. Descarta un candelabro, y también rehúsa la posibilidad de que sea un faro de ese coche azul tan viejo que de vez en cuando se deja ver por el bosque. No, parece la luz de una varita.

Fred calcula que estará a unos doscientos metros de él. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, saca su propia varita y se interna entre los árboles, escondiéndose detrás de los gruesos troncos para evitar que la luz lo ilumine y lo delate.

Cuando está a unos cincuenta metros, sin embargo, confirma su teoría de la varita cuando su portador se da la vuelta, internándose aún más en el bosque.

_Esto no está bien_, comenta una voz en su cabeza. _Al diablo_, le replica Fred. _¿Desde cuándo me ha importado?_ Además, desde que descubrió la existencia del hombre que casi impide la suya y la de Rox, sus deseos de hacer algo peligroso y con todas las posibilidades de salir mal se han multiplicado por cincuenta.

De modo que contiene la respiración y sigue al desconocido sin hacer ruido, aún escondiéndose tras los árboles por si el hombre (o mujer; está muy oscuro para saberlo) se da la vuelta. Tras casi media hora, el desconocido se detiene en un claro. Fred observa una enorme telaraña tejida en el aire, en el hueco que forman los árboles, y no puede evitar sonreír al imaginarse la cara que pondría su tío Ron de estar ahí.

-Llegas tarde.

Fred da un respingo al oír la voz del hombre (sí, ya puede confirmarlo; definitivamente esa voz grave y rasposa no puede pertenecer a ninguna mujer) y aferra su varita con más fuerza. Por un momento teme haber sido descubierto, pero sigue la dirección en la que parece mirar el desconocido y descubre una figura femenina, con el rostro oculto por una capucha, entrando en el claro.

-No es fácil entrar en los terrenos del colegio-replica la mujer; Fred podría jurar que la ha oído en otra ocasión-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Hay un pasadizo en el sótano de Honeydukes-explica el hombre.

Fred siente que se le encoge el estómago, porque sabe de qué pasadizo está hablando. Se dice que no volverá a utilizarlo pase lo que pase. Y se asegurará que tampoco pasen por él sus amigos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sigues queriendo…?

-¿…Hacerlo? Claro-replica el hombre.

-Oh, genial. ¿Y por qué me has llamado? Ya te dije en su momento que no quería seguir con tus triquiñuelas, ¿o se te ha olvidado?

-Esto es distinto-la corta el hombre antes de que ella siga hablando-. No quiero que hagas nada; sólo necesito información, Isabelle.

Fred se obliga a anclar ese nombre en su memoria.

-¿Qué clase de información?

-Sobre los críos-aclara el hombre-. El tuyo los conoce, debe de hablarte de ellos en cada carta, ¿o no?

Fred asoma la cabeza un poco más.

-Merlín, son niños-replica la mujer, con tono ligeramente suplicante-. No puedes…

-Sí que puedo-la interrumpe él-. De hecho, pienso hacerlo-se acerca a la mujer y le acaricia la mejilla oculta bajo la capucha-. Y tú me ayudarás.

En ese momento, cuando retira la mano, la capucha de la mujer cae por detrás de su cabeza, permitiendo que Fred vea su cara. El muchacho no puede evitar soltar un grito ahogado al reconocerla.

Pero no tiene tiempo para pensar en lo que ha visto, porque Isabelle y el hombre están mirando hacia donde está él; Fred esconde la cabeza tras el árbol, pero sabe que ya lo han visto. Oye un silbido justo antes de que una maldición impacte en el tronco tras el que está escondido. El olor a madera chamuscada le hace arrugar la nariz.

-Vamos, chico, sal y da la cara-oye la rasposa voz del hombre. Y los pasos acercándose-. Con un poco de suerte, morirás rápidamente y sin dolor.

Fred se muerde el labio, notando el corazón en la garganta, mientras los pasos siguen acercándose. Aprieta los dientes, tratando de mantener su miedo a raya y pensar con la cabeza fría. Le resulta imposible, porque el peso de su reciente descubrimiento apenas deja espacio para algo que no sea: _No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser._

Decide que sus reflexiones y su estado mental pueden esperar cuando los pasos se detienen. Fred sabe que el hombre está al otro lado del tronco, y que en cualquier momento asomará la cabeza por un lado, y que entonces podrá verle la cara… lo cual no servirá de nada, porque probablemente morirá una milésima de segundo después.

Respira hondo, apretando su varita con tanta fuerza que cree que la va a partir, y toma una decisión.

Con cautela, asoma la cabeza por un lado del árbol. La cara del hombre está vuelta hacia el otro lado, por lo que Fred no puede verle la cara, ni el desconocido descubrirlo a él. Sin embargo, la mujer, Isabelle, que sigue en el centro del claro, suelta un chillido:

-¡Ahí! ¡Está ahí!

Demasiado tarde. Con unos reflejos adquiridos con cada vez que ha puesto pies en polvorosa tras hacer una broma, Fred le lanza un hechizo aturdidor. El hombre logra desviarlo, pero Fred aprovecha esos valiosos segundos para echar a correr por donde ha venido. Las maldiciones que le lanza el desconocido rebotan en los troncos de los árboles, pero, por suerte, ninguna le acierta. Fred mira atrás sólo un instante, y ve que el hombre no lo persigue, sólo lo mira desde lejos. Fred no logra distinguir otro rasgo en su cara más que los ojos, brillantes y amenazadores, que le dicen claramente que la próxima vez que se encuentren no será tan clemente.

Fred no deja de correr ni siquiera cuando sale del bosque, sin importarle que se esté ahogando. Da golpes frenéticos a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, mirando hacia atrás cada pocos segundos, y en cuanto el guardabosques abre la puerta se cuela dentro y se deja caer en el sillón más cercano, temblando.

-Caray, chico-comenta Hagrid-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás sudando.

-El bosque… Isabelle… el hombre… la luz-logra decir Fred entre jadeos, incapaz de construir una oración con sujeto, verbo y complementos.

Viendo lo asustado que está, Hagrid llena un vaso del tamaño de un cubo con agua y se lo da. Mientras su respiración se normaliza, Fred se bebe toda el agua, y está tentado de pedir más cuando Hagrid decide que es el momento de hablar:

-¿Estabas en el bosque?-Fred asiente y se limpia el sudor de la frente con la manga de la túnica. Hagrid ríe entre dientes-. Igual que tu padre. Me pasé media vida sacándolos a él y a tu tío del bosque. ¿Y qué? ¿Te apetecía echar una carrerita?

-No-responde Fred-. Es decir, sí… Bueno, corría porque había un chalado lanzándome maldiciones-explica. Hagrid alza una poblada ceja-. Es verdad-insiste Fred-. Estaba hablando con una mujer y…

Pero se interrumpe al recordarlo. La mujer. Isabelle.

_La madre de Colin._

Fred la ha visto varias veces despidiendo a su compañero en King's Cross, una mujer baja, con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones. No sabe mucho de ella, sólo que es inefable. Y que está casada con Dennis Creevey, el padre de su compañero de equipo.

¿Qué diablos pintaba ella en el bosque hablando con un hombre que planea hacer daño a alguien? Unos niños, recuerda Fred de pronto. ¿Quién está en peligro por culpa de ese tipo? ¿Y por qué necesita la ayuda de Isabelle Creevey? Sí, eso lo han dicho. Porque Colin debe de hablarle del que quiera que sea el objetivo del chalado (Fred ha decidido llamarlo así de ahora en adelante) en sus cartas. No, hay más de uno; el chalado dijo "los _críos_", en plural.

Fred no habla mucho durante el resto de la noche, ni siquiera cuando Hagrid, emocionado, le cuenta que ha logrado cruzar un escreguto de cola explosiva con un escarbato, y cuando tiene que volver al castillo lo hace a la carrera y mirando continuamente al bosque. Decide no decirle nada a Ellie, al menos de momento, mientras no sepa quién es ese hombre que entra por el pasadizo de Honeydukes: pero ella intuye que le ocurre algo y se acurruca junto a él en una butaca de todas formas, aunque sin preguntarle nada.

Lo único que Fred tiene claro es que no le gustaría ser el objetivo de ese hombre.

* * *

><p>El lunes, contrariamente a su costumbre, Rox decide leer "El Profeta". No es porque le interese mucho saber lo que pasa, para ser sinceros, sino porque Dan está enfermo y alguien tiene que desatar el periódico de la pata de la lechuza que se lo lleva todos los días.<p>

Pasa las páginas con aire aburrido. Cotilleos, leyes, más leyes, la columna de Rita Skeeter… Rox está a punto de cerrar el periódico cuando Albus se sienta a su lado. La muchacha mira a su primo, cuyos ojos verdes están adornados por unas profundas ojeras.

-Merlín, Al. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Estuve… estudiando-improvisa el muchacho. Rox arquea las cejas, sabiendo que "estudiar" probablemente quiere decir lo mismo que "estar con una chica aleatoria por el castillo hasta altas horas de la madrugada". Impertérrito, el muchacho señala el periódico-. Entonces, ¿ya lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?-pregunta Rox, extrañada.

Albus la mira fijamente.

-Te estás riendo de mí, ¿verdad?-Roxanne niega con la cabeza. Con un suspiro, Albus retrocede tres páginas en el periódico y le señala una noticia que aparece bajo la foto de un hombre de pelo castaño y encrespado, delgado y con unos ojos que parecen salírsele de las órbitas, sobre el titular: "DAVIS SIGUE SIN APARECER".

-Ah, sí, esto-dice Rox-. Sí, me lo han dicho. Se escapó de Azkaban matando a dos aurores, ¿no?

Al asiente.

-¿No sabes por qué estaba en Azkaban?

-No-admite Roxanne-. Tampoco es que me interese; seguro que tu padre y el tío Ron lo cogen rápido-explica. Albus la mira con expresión insondable-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-No soy el más adecuado para decírtelo-empieza su primo, y compone una expresión de circunstancias parecida a la del tío Harry-pero este tío estaba en Azkaban porque intentó matar a tu madre hace dieciocho años.

Roxanne no reacciona; debe de haber oído mal.

-¿Cómo?-musita tras unos segundos.

-Pues… eso-responde Albus-. Lo decían en el periódico-en ese momento mira su reloj-. Bueno, tengo clase-dice, y se levanta del banco-. ¡Hasta luego!

Rox está por jurar que intenta quitarse de en medio lo más rápido posible.

Mira a la mesa de Gryffindor, de donde su hermano se acaba de levantar, y se dice que Fred tiene tanto derecho como ella a saberlo. Decidida, se pone en pie y corre para alcanzarlo.

-Fred-dice cuando finalmente llega hasta donde está él-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

Roxanne mira a Ben, Lucy y Eleonora significativamente, y Fred comprende. Planta un beso a Ellie en los labios y suelta su mano para tomar la de su hermana y guiarla hasta la primera aula vacía que encuentran. Una vez ahí, se sienta en una silla y mira a Rox con curiosidad.

-Verás-empieza ella; carraspea para ganar tiempo-. Supongo que has leído lo de ese tipo, Davis, el que se ha escapado de Azkaban.

Fred asiente.

-Oye, Rox, sobre eso…

-No, déjame terminar-lo interrumpe Roxanne-. He descubierto por qué estaba en la cárcel.

-Sí, hermanita, y de…

-Hace dieciocho años intentó matar a mamá.

Fred deja de intentar interrumpirla. Los dos hermanos se quedan en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Roxanne decide dejarle un tiempo a su hermano para que asimile la noticia; sin embargo, lo que no espera es su reacción:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rox frunce el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Es que tú ya lo sabías?

Ver a Fred apartar la vista es respuesta suficiente. El cerebro de Roxanne se queda durante unos segundos en blanco. Luego, lo que significa el que su hermano no sea capaz de aguantarle la mirada cae sobre ella como una losa.

-¡Lo sabías! ¡Y no me lo habías dicho!-lo acusa.

-¡Pensaba hacerlo!-se defiende Fred-. ¡Me enteré hace sólo una semana!

-¡Has tenido siete maravillosos días para decírmelo!-ruge Rox-. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Fred se muerde el labio.

-No quería preocuparte-admite.

-¿Ah, no?-sin darse cuenta, Rox está alzando la voz-. ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que me enteraría tarde o temprano?-entonces deja de importarle contenerse-. ¡Fred, también es mi madre!-explota-. ¡No he hecho nada para que me lo ocultes!

-¡Por eso no te lo quería decir!-replica Fred, también gritando-. ¡Bastante estresada estás con los TIMOS para molestarte con eso! ¡Además…!

-¡Tengo tanto derecho como tú a saberlo!-lo interrumpe Roxanne-. ¡Y me dan igual los TIMOS comparado con esto! ¡Y para tu información, no soy de cristal!

Hecha una furia, Rox sale del aula y se encamina al aula de Encantamientos, dejando a Fred en mitad del aula vacía, mirando sin ver el lugar por el que ha desaparecido.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, Naira. Sólo tienes que acercarte a él y devolverle el libro. No es tan difícil.<em>

Ella, Jackie y Eleonora están en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes. Naira se ha encontrado el libro de Transformaciones de Albus Potter en una mesa vacía, y lleva unos veinte minutos tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para devolvérselo.

-Nai, ¿qué diablos haces?-pregunta Eleonora, viendo a su amiga abrir y cerrar el libro por diversos puntos. Está de mal humor porque ha discutido con Fred, al parecer porque él está castigado por haber mandado a una compañera de su hermana a la enfermería (aunque Rox no sabe nada del tema) y encima está tan orgulloso. _Si es que es imbécil_.

-¿Cómo crees que tendría que devolverle esto a Albus?-pregunta la Hufflepuff, mostrando el libro a sus amigas.

-Prueba con un "Oye, te has dejado esto en la biblioteca, toma"-sugiere Jackie.

Naira respira hondo varias veces.

-Vale… Vale. Puedo hacerlo.

-Claro que sí-la anima Jackie-. ¿A que sí, Eleonora?

-Por supuesto-gruñe la aludida.

-Pero no seas tan efusiva, ¿eh?-le recrimina Naira. Eleonora suelta un bufido, exasperada, y luego ríe.

-Vale, lo siento-se disculpa-. Ánimo, Nai.

-¡Gracias!-exclama la muchacha, y echa a andar resueltamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Una vez en el pasillo, sin embargo, se encuentra con que no sabe dónde buscar. Albus no está en la biblioteca, eso seguro. Quizá esté en la sala común de Slytherin. Naira baja a las mazmorras, pero antes de llegar a la oscura puerta del refugio de las serpientes descubre a su objetivo, charlando con Rose Weasley junto a la ventana.

Tras observarlos un momento, Naira se muerde el labio para armarse de valor y se acerca a ellos.

-Esto… Albus-llama al muchacho. Al la mira con la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos verdes, y Naira trata de centrarse.

-¿Qué?

-Te… te has dejado esto en la biblioteca-dice ella, tendiéndole el libro.

-¡Ah, así que ahí estaba!-exclama Albus alegremente, recuperando su libro-. Muchas gracias, eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Naira Smith.

-Albus Potter-se presenta él, ofreciéndole la mano. Naira, algo extrañada, se la estrecha-. Sé que sabes quién soy, pero así lo hacemos más formal y eso.

A su lado, Rose Weasley se echa a reír.

-Lo siento-se disculpa ante la ceñuda mirada de Albus-. Es sólo que… ¡Ay, Al!-exclama. Le da una palmada en el hombro al muchacho y echa a andar por el pasillo hasta que se aleja, todavía riéndose.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunta Naira con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Ni idea-admite Albus-. ¿En qué curso estás, por cierto?-pregunta tras unos segundos de silencio, interesado.

-En sexto.

-Oh, entonces, con Fred y Lucy-comenta el muchacho-. ¿Los conoces?

-Sobre todo a Fred. Está saliendo con una amiga-explica Naira. Por alguna razón, se siente un tanto traidora al decirlo. Pero no ha hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo sabe que Fred y Eleonora están juntos, no es como si fuese exactamente un secreto.

-¿Vas a ir con alguien a Hogsmeade la semana que viene?-pregunta Albus de repente.

-Pues… en principio, no-responde Naira.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

El corazón de Naira se detiene por unos instantes. _¿Que si me gustaría ir con él? ¡Tendría que estar loca para negarme!_

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?-responde Naira, tratando de no demostrar las ganas que tiene de ponerse a saltar.

-Entonces, nos vemos el sábado a las diez en el vestíbulo-propone Albus-. Bueno, hasta luego-se despide, y se aleja de ella.

Cuando lo pierde de vista, Naira suelta un chillido excitado.

* * *

><p>Fred se encuentra a Rose riéndose sola por el pasillo. Frunce el ceño, y se pregunta si de tanto besarse con Lorcan se le habrán pegado sus extravagancias. Sin embargo, es la persona más inteligente que conoce, así que la necesita.<p>

-¡Rosie!-la llama, acercándose a ella. Su prima se detiene y deja que la alcance-. Hola.

-Hola, Fred-responde ella-. ¿Qué tal te va?

Fred se encoge de hombros.

-No me puedo quejar-responde-. Oye… ¿tú podrías hacerme un favor?

-Te pediré algo a cambio, lo sabes-replica Rose sin inmutarse. Fred piensa que no le hubiese venido mal caer en Slytherin con Albus-. Desembucha.

-Necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Isabelle Creevey-expone Fred.

-¿Quién es ésa?

-¿Sabes quién es Colin Creevey? Está en tu curso-aclara el muchacho.

-Ese chaval tan pequeñito que está en el equipo de quidditch contigo, ¿no?

-En realidad, tiene tu edad… pero sí, el mismo. Pues ella es su madre.

Rose frunce el ceño.

-¿Por qué quieres investigar sobre ella?-pregunta, extrañada-. La he visto un par de veces y parece buena gente.

-Ya…-Fred se cuenta si debe o no contarle la verdad a su prima. Decide tantear el terreno-. Oye, si te cuento algo, no me delatarás, ¿verdad?

Rose lo mira alarmada.

-Merlín, Fred, ¿qué has hecho ya?

-Yo, nada-replica él rápidamente. Tras mirar alrededor, toma de la muñeca a su prima y entra con ella en un aula vacía.

-A ver, dime-dice Rose, apoyándose en una mesa.

-Pues… el viernes fui a ver a Hagrid-Rose asiente-. Por la noche-la muchacha pone los ojos en blanco.

-Ya decía yo que no estabas haciendo nada bueno.

-No me interrumpas y escucha-replica Fred-. El caso es que vi una luz en el bosque. Venía de una varita, y había un hombre casi en la linde… y se dio la vuelta y empezó a meterse en el bosque. Y lo seguí-esta vez, Rose no se molesta siquiera en reñirlo; su curiosidad es más fuerte que los genes de su madre, al menos de momento-. No sé quién era, pero lo seguí hasta un claro. Allí se reunió con Isabelle, y le pidió ayuda para hacer daño… a alguien.

Rose se queda unos minutos en silencio, meditando las palabras de su primo.

-¿A quién?

-De eso se trata, prima, no lo sé-responde Fred.

-¿Te vio?

-Pues…-Fred se muerde el labio-. Hice ruido y ese tipo se acercó a donde estaba escondido. Conseguí huir, aunque el tío estaba todo el rato lanzándome maldiciones.

-No me has contestado-replica Rose-. ¿Te vio la cara?

Tras unos segundos, Fred asiente. Siente algo extraño al hacerlo, como si hubiese firmado un pacto irrevocable, como si acabara de sellar un Juramento Inquebrantable.

-Intentaré averiguar lo que pueda-dice Rose finalmente-. Y tú, ten cuidado. No vuelvas a ir al bosque.

-¿Por qué?

Rose no responde; sólo sacude la cabeza y sale del aula.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: ¡Tachán! He aquí a nuestra mini-Hermione.

Los reviews son algo encantador, y hacen mucha ilusión :)


	23. Flecha negra

"¿Cómo están ustedes?" "Bieeen" "¡Más fuerte!" "¡Bieeen!"

Menos mal que he terminado la semana. Y menos mal que el examen de hoy era de lengua, asignatura que me gusta...

En fin, entrando en materia.

Gracias a **Mede Nott** por su review. ¡Guapa!

Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo y voy a por un escudo para protegerme de vosotros cuando terminéis de leerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Flecha negra<em>

_Prepara tu viaje bien,  
>no tengas miedo y ve.<br>No llores más por mí,  
>siempre estoy cerca de ti.<br>Te esperaré en la luz,  
>allí donde no, no existe el dolor.<br>_**Mägo de Oz- Es hora de marchar**

Rose es más rápida de lo que Fred hubiera podido pensar en darle la información que le había pedido. El miércoles se presenta en la sala común de Gryffindor para dar un paseo con él por los jardines al atardecer. Fred la sigue sin rechistar ante la mirada extrañada de Eleonora, la cual estaría un tanto celosa de no saber que Rose es sólo su prima.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta él en cuanto llegan a un lugar donde nadie puede oírles.

-Además de que su apellido de soltera es McGregor, no mucho, Fred-responde Rose-. Mira, te prometo que he buscado en un montón de archivos, incluso me desaparecí al Cuartel de Aurores para ver si encontraba algo, y nada. También le pregunté a mi madre, pero ella dice que sólo la conoce de vista. Lo único que he encontrado que sea medianamente interesante es que salió en "Corazón de bruja" hace un montón de años por engañar al padre de Colin con otro. Para que te hagas una idea, mi madre debía de estar embarazada de mí entonces.

-¿Con quién lo engañó?-pregunta Fred con curiosidad. Por un momento, se siente como su abuela cuando le entra la curiosidad por averiguar sobre la vida amorosa de él y el resto de sus primos (Teddy incluido, obviamente).

-No lo pone-responde Rose con un suspiro-. Me he leído el artículo de cabo a rabo para intentar averiguarlo, y lo único que pone es que no revelaron la identidad del hombre porque él temía represalias del padre de Colin o algo así-por su expresión al decirlo, Fred supone que leerse una revista de cotilleos no es lo más placentero que ha hecho Rose en su vida, precisamente.

-No tiene ningún sentido-comenta tras meditar sus palabras-. ¿Quién narices era ese tío?

Rose se encoge de hombros; sabe tanto como él.

-Si te digo la verdad, Freddie, prefiero quedarme con la duda.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunta Fred rápidamente. Últimamente su prima sólo habla en clave, cosa que a él le fastidia muchísimo-. ¿Es que no quieres saberlo?

-Es que me da miedo averiguarlo-responde Rose con un suspiro-. Mira, Fred…-la muchacha mira al bosque con cautela-. No sabemos quién es ese tipo, pero él sí sabe quién eres tú, y por lo que me has contado es peligroso. Limítate a no acercarte mucho a los árboles y hacer como si no hubieses visto nada-le aconseja.

-Pero, ¿y si hace daño a algún alumno?-rebate Fred-. ¡Dijo que haría daño a "los críos", Rose! ¡Podría ser cualquiera de nosotros!

-Fred, déjalo estar-replica su prima, cansada, y echa a andar de vuelta al castillo.

* * *

><p>No es hasta el viernes por la tarde que Roxanne se decide a perdonar a su hermano por haberle ocultado lo de Davis. Se dice que Fred no tuvo mala intención, sólo trataba de que no se preocupase. Aunque a veces se pase de protector, Rox sabe que su hermano la quiere muchísimo, y que no quiere tener que dejar de hablarle por algo tan tonto. Además, su vida está en esos momentos en una fase (peligrosamente) rayana en la perfección, y no quiere que una estúpida pelea con Fred lo estropee.<p>

Lo encuentra saliendo de Aritmancia, charlando animadamente con Eleonora. Rox sonríe al ver lo felices que están juntos, son como dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas; y lo mucho que ha mejorado el estado de Eleonora en apenas dos semanas, mientras recuerda la seria conversación acerca de Fred que tuvieron cuando la novia de su hermano salió de la enfermería. Sintiendo en el alma tener que privar a la muchacha de la compañía de Fred, se acerca a ellos con decisión.

-¡Hola!-la saluda la muchacha alegremente. En cambio, Fred entorna los ojos.

-Hola, Rox-murmura con la voz sombría.

-Hola. Fred, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momentito?

Extrañado, Fred asiente. Eleonora suelta su mano para dirigirse sola a su próxima clase, y el muchacho se aparta de la fila de estudiantes a la que le cortan el paso para apoyarse en la pared y mirar a su hermana.

-Tú dirás-antes de que Roxanne pueda hablar, añade a la defensiva-: Y no pienso volver a disculparme porque te dé la gana quedar como la buena, ¿queda claro?

Rox alza las cejas.

-Precisamente iba a proponerte que dejásemos la pelea-replica con calma-. Si te apetece, claro-agrega con frialdad.

-Vale-acepta Fred. Luego sonríe-. Sigues con ese idiota.

-Y tú con Eleonora, por lo que he visto-contraataca Roxanne-. ¿Cómo está?

Fred se encoge de hombros.

-Mejor. Aunque sigue dando un respingo cada vez que la toco. Tampoco es que no esperase que pasara algo así-añade, sacudiendo la cabeza-. En fin. ¿Y tú? ¿Tengo que asesinar ya a Nott, o puede esperar?

Roxanne se echa a reír.

-Creo que no hay prisa. Por cierto… He estado investigando-al ver que Fred la mira con curiosidad, añade-: Sobre Christian Davis. Además de lo que le hizo a mamá…

-… estuvo metido en un lío de unos ataques por todo el país-termina Fred-. Yo también-luego se queda callado unos instantes-. ¿Crees que intentará hacerle algo?

-¿A mamá? No creo, al menos mientras esté con papá-responde Roxanne-. Me escribió ayer, por cierto, pero no ha dicho nada del asunto.

-Ya, a mí me ha llegado esta mañana una lechuza y tampoco. Lo único, que quizá me ha repetido más de la cuenta que no me meta en líos-generalmente, Angelina Weasley ordena a su hijo no meterse en líos tres veces en cada carta: una al principio, otra al final y otra en la postdata.

Roxanne resopla.

-No entiendo por qué se empeñan en tomarnos por tontos-admite-. Es decir, no vamos a traumatizarnos ni nada. Se creen que somos de cristal.

-O que no leemos el periódico-apunta Fred. Entonces se pregunta si debería contarle lo del chalado. Decide que sí; como Roxanne vuelva a enterarse por una fuente distinta a él lo asesinará-. Por cierto, Rox-añade, bajando la voz-el otro día estuve en el bosque…

En susurros para evitar que los escuchen los estudiantes que pasan junto a ellos, Fred le cuenta todo lo relacionado con el bosque y la advertencia de Rose. Al final, Roxanne está extrañadísima y saturada ante tanta información confusa. Tras unos segundos organizando sus ideas, decide que lo más importante no es reñir a su hermano por haberse puesto en peligro (aunque no puede evitar soltarle un merecido "Parece que no quieres llegar a viejo"), sino averiguar quién es ese hombre y qué hacía hablando con la madre de Colin Creevey.

-Podría intentar sonsacarle algo-dice finalmente-. Después de todo, es muy simpático conmigo. Dan dice que le gusto. Así que hablaré con él

-No creo que su madre le haya contado con detalle su _affaire_ antes de que él naciera-replica Fred, medio sonriendo, tratando lo mejor posible de ignorar que su hermana tenga otro pretendiente además del imbécil de Nott-. Ni tampoco sus citas en el bosque con un loco que quiere matar a alguien.

-Ya, pero puede que sepa algo-insiste Rox-. Mira, ahora mismo no tengo clase y él se pasa la vida en la biblioteca, así que puedo intentarlo.

-Vale-acepta Fred-. Y cuéntame lo que averigües.

-A diferencia de ti-replica Roxanne. Sonriendo, le revuelve el pelo a su hermano y echa a andar a buen ritmo.

* * *

><p>El sábado hace un día absolutamente radiante. Naira apenas ha desayunado, y ha arrastrado a Jackie y Eleonora al vestíbulo para que esperen con ella. Eso es algo que fastidia a ambas, ya que podrían estar aprovechando el tiempo con sus respectivos novios, pero la muchacha las necesita más en ese momento; Jackie podría jurar que está a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.<p>

-Nai, en serio, estate quieta-le pide Eleonora, levantando la vista del nuevo libro que se está leyendo.

-¿Quieres decir que me ponga a leer como tú?-replica la Hufflepuff-. Claro, como tú ya no tienes que conquistar a Fred, te da igual… ¿Y si no viene?-pregunta, realmente angustiada.

-Te lo propuso él-puntualiza Jackie, y se gira para plantarle un beso a Russell-. Yo creo que no lo hubiese hecho si no quisiese pasar tiempo contigo.

-Ya son las diez y dos, y todavía no ha aparecido-gimotea Naira veinte minutos más tarde, al borde de las lágrimas-. Lo ha hecho para reírse de mí, seguro.

-No seas tonta, Al no dejaría plantado a nadie de forma tan cruel-replica Fred; y espera, por el bien de su primo, no estar equivocándose.

Como Eleonora y Jackie se han negado a irse a Hogsmeade hasta que Albus tenga el detalle de aparecer para su cita con Naira, Fred y Russell han decidido quedarse también a esperar. Ben y Lucy no los han esperado y han decidido salir hace ya una media hora, porque la Ravenclaw estaba demasiado excitada ante la idea de todo un día de compras. Fred compadecería a su mejor amigo si no supiera que Ellie tiene un plan parecido. Y que a él le va a tocar acompañarla.

-Sí, él debe de ser más de dejar una carta caballerosa-coincide Jackie-. Algo así como: "Mi muy estimada señorita Naira Padma Smith, siento molestarla, pero es mi doloroso deber comunicarle que prefiero salir con chicas que no sufran ataques de nervios mientras esperan la llegada de mi persona. Atentamente, Albus Potter"-todos ríen excepto Naira, que los fulmina con la mirada y se cruza de brazos enfurruñada.

Unos pasos apresurados llegan a sus oídos desde la escalera principal. Naira se gira en redondo y ve a Albus bajando corriendo, más despeinado de lo habitual y casi sin aliento, hasta llegar hasta donde está la muchacha con sus compañeros y recuperar el resuello.

-Siento llegar tarde-se disculpa-. Tuve… un percance.

Fred mira a su primo con curiosidad; lo ha visto con infinidad de chicas (sobre todo desde que James hizo pública su homosexualidad, que todas parecieron acudir a él), pero él nunca se ha despeinado (más de lo normal) para llegar a una de sus citas. El muchacho agita la varita y hace aparecer una rosa de la nada, y se la tiende a Naira, cuya cara se torna roja en milésimas de segundo.

-¿Es para mí? ¡Gracias!-dice ella, poniéndosela en el pelo.

-¿Nos vamos?-propone él, tomando con suavidad la mano de la muchacha. Fred, Eleonora, Jackie y Russell podrían jurar que Naira está a punto de explotar de emoción. Eleonora y Jackie sonríen divertidas en respuesta a las miradas de superioridad que les dirige su amiga; superioridad porque a) ninguna de ellas ha tenido jamás una cita con uno de los chicos más solicitados del colegio (el otro es, sin duda, Scorpius Malfoy), y b) sobre todo, ni a Eleonora ni a Jackie sus respectivos novios les han hecho una proposición de cita formal. En el caso de Jackie, lo suyo con Russell surgió de un viaje en tren lleno de miraditas, y en el de Eleonora, de un castigo, una mazmorra fría y un cubo con agua helada.

-Una ricura-comenta Jackie cuando los ve alejarse. Todos sueltan una carcajada-. ¿Nos vamos?

Haciéndose una nota mental para hablar con su primo y asegurarse de que está tan enamorado de Naira como ella de él (aunque, quizá, la palabra correcta para definir a la muchacha sería _obsesionada_), Fred besa a Eleonora, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza al notar el ya habitual respingo de la chica, y sigue a Jackie y Russell hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Comparado con llegar hasta donde está sin que le vean, capturar a Roxanne Weasley es pan comido.<p>

Sabe que, si lo ven ahí, muchos murmurarán, aún más preguntarán, y otros probablemente llamarán a los aurores para que se lo lleven. Le ha costado bastante disfrazarse en condiciones. Finalmente, ha logrado un disfraz medianamente decente.

Ahora luce una peluca castaña, unas gafas de sol enormes y una perilla del mismo color. Se ha puesto una túnica negra, sencilla, para no llamar mucho la atención, y ha ocultado aún más sus rasgos faciales bajo un sombrero negro, a juego con la ropa.

Ve a la cría alejándose del pueblo, charlando mediante gestos con otro muchacho, uno rubio (en realidad su pelo es castaño claro, pero él no está para fijarse en semejantes tonterías) de ojos grises, que si su información no falla se llama Daniel Nott. Los movimientos de sus manos son alegres, y se pregunta de qué están hablando. Aunque, en realidad, el comprender o no su conversación no interferirá en sus planes. Su sonrisa es más amplia conforme los dos jóvenes se van alejando del pueblo y acercando a una pequeña llanura llena de hierbas altas y con algunos árboles, rodeada por las montañas. Él está en la ladera de la más cercana a la feliz e ignorante pareja, con un arco en la mano y un carcaj colgado a la espalda que dejó cerca anoche, esperando el momento más adecuado para actuar.

Y lo encuentra. En ese momento, los dos muchachos se detienen, de forma que él la ve a ella de espaldas, y Roxanne se pone de puntillas para besar a Daniel. El hombre coloca la flecha en el arco y apunta a la parte media de su espalda. No puede matarla, aún no; todavía puede serle útil. Con una última sonrisa, dispara la flecha.

* * *

><p>Dan nunca estará totalmente seguro de qué es lo que lo impulsa a hacer lo que hace. Además de Rox. Lo cierto es que ella es motivo suficiente para justificar hasta el origen del Universo. Sólo sabe, en el momento en que Roxanne le da un beso sonriendo, que algo va definitivamente mal. Abre los ojos y descubre que ella todavía los tiene cerrados. Sin embargo, él logra ver, además de la hermosa cara de la muchacha, algo que se dirige a toda velocidad hacia ellos rasgando el aire.<p>

Es como si el tiempo se ralentizase. Dan empuja a Rox instintivamente hacia un lado con fuerza, tirándola al suelo, pero apartándola de la trayectoria de la flecha. Le llega su exclamación sorprendida e indignada por el gesto tan brusco, pero antes de que él pueda hacer nada más, la flecha se clava en su estómago con tal fuerza que lo hace trastabillar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Dan no siente dolor al principio. Sólo ve cómo la expresión de Rox pasa de enfado a sorpresa, y luego a pánico, mientras él cae al suelo de espaldas. Algo, sin embargo, evita que se dé con la cabeza en el suelo, y desvía la vista a tiempo para comprobar que se trata de la mano de Roxanne. Intenta decirle que no pasa nada, que no se asuste, pero sus manos están en torno a la flecha clavada, empapándose de sangre, y entonces llega el dolor.

Daniel Nott no puede gritar por motivos físicos. Si pudiese, lo haría, aunque lo único que puede emitir es un espantoso sonido ahogado, como el de un animal herido, mientras trata de contener las lágrimas. Por Rox y sólo por ella, porque la muchacha se ha quedado paralizada, de rodillas junto a él, mirando sin poder apartar la vista la mancha oscura que se extiende rápidamente por su túnica. Oír los sonidos estrangulados de su boca parece hacerla reaccionar, aunque no sabe qué hacer. De momento, Dan opina que tiene bastante mérito el hecho de que siga consciente.

-Dan-dice con voz temblorosa, y le acaricia el pelo-. Tengo que… tengo que… que llevarte a la enfermería-mira alrededor, pero Hogsmeade está a medio kilómetro, y Hogwarts todavía más lejos. Rox parpadea para contener las lágrimas-. Vale-dice con inusitada decisión en la voz-. Tengo que sacarte esto-decide, cambiando repentinamente de idea, y se aferra con ambas manos a la flecha negra-. No te muevas…

El dolor que le producen los infructuosos intentos de Roxanne para sacarle la flecha del cuerpo es aún mayor que el que le ha producido al clavársele, pero no protesta. Tras unos segundos, se oye un horroroso crujido. Dan no necesita mirar para saber que la flecha se ha partido.

-No…-dice Rox, con el pedazo, unido al fragmento que Dan tiene en el estómago por unos pequeños filamentos, en la mano. Intenta impedir que las lágrimas escapen de sus ojos, sin éxito-. Vale, Dan, no pasa nada-en esos momentos, Dan se alegra de tener las manos ocupadas en intentar evitar desangrarse; de lo contrario le dedicaría un nada caballeroso gesto a su novia y probablemente acabaría arrepintiéndose-. Ven-y con dificultad logra apartar una de sus manos de la herida y se la pasa por el hombro. Dan intenta, sin éxito, levantarse. Es como si la energía se le escapase con cada gota de sangre que abandona su cuerpo.

Entonces oye algo distinto a los susurros desesperados y los jadeos de Rox y a sus propios sonidos estrangulados. Nota cómo el suelo tiembla bajo su cabeza a ritmo de unos pasos, e intenta advertir a Roxanne. Sin embargo, ella está muy ocupada intentando cargar con él.

Impotente y sin apenas poder moverse, Dan ve cómo unas manos agarran el cuello de Roxanne por detrás y empiezan a apretarlo; cómo ella patalea e intenta desasirse, y cómo, tras unos minutos, deja de luchar y su cabeza cae inerte hacia un lado. Y Dan se fija en el hombre que acaba de hacerlo, y en el sombrero que lleva puesto.

_¡No! ¡Roxanne! ¡La ha matado! ¡La ha matado!_, piensa Dan, aterrado, y las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos mientras ve cómo el desconocido coge a Rox en brazos. Entonces, el hombre lo mira como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia y deja a Rox en el suelo, a sólo unos dos metros de él. Parece disfrutar ante la incapacidad de Dan para alcanzarla teniéndola tan cerca y la desesperación que eso le produce.

-Estoy seguro de que no dirás nada de esto-dice el hombre, y se ríe de su propio chiste. Entonces Dan se da cuenta de que, aunque es la primera vez que oye al desconocido hablar, esa voz ya ha oído anteriormente, aunque no sabe exactamente dónde-. De todas formas, creo que lo mejor será no arriesgarse-y lo apunta con una varita. Dan se da cuenta de que es la de Roxanne y se maldice a sí mismo por no ser capaz de arrebatársela e hincársela en un ojo-. No me mires con tanto odio-lo riñe el hombre-. Créeme, deberías estar agradecido. Sufrirás menos muriendo así que desangrado.

Dan cierra los ojos con fuerza; sabe lo que se avecina. Y no le da miedo. Se siente culpable por cómo se lo tomarán sus padres y Scorpius, lo más parecido a un amigo que tiene además de Roxanne.

Roxanne. Rox. Ella ya no sufrirá. Ella ya está muerta. Ese tipo la acaba de matar. Dan abre entonces los ojos, desafiante. Puede que él no sea un Gryffindor, pero estar en Slytherin no lo convierte en un cobarde. No piensa ocultarse ante él, no piensa dejar de mirar con odio a quien le ha arrebatado lo que más le importa en el mundo. Con dificultad, alza la mano y hace un gesto que ese tipo no entiende, pero él sí:

-Mátame-es más una súplica que un desafío.

-Nunca me ha interesado entender esas gilipolleces de las manos…-dice el hombre con una sonrisa torcida-. En fin, supongo que tú te lo has buscado. ¡Avada Kedavra!

Todo lo que Dan ve es un resplandor de luz verde antes de que el mundo se apague.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Ejem… Bueno… ¿Reviews? ¿Una paliza? ¿Una invitación para ir a la montaña rusa ésa que está programada para matarse?


	24. Incertidumbre

¡Hola a todos!

Sí, ya sé que queréis matarme desde que leísteis el capi pasado. Pero saludar es de buena educación, y mi madre me ha enseñado que ser educada es muy importante.

Gracias a **Mara**, **pottericalucia**, **Mede Nott**, **Emily**, **Morke lille engel**, **laina.1994**, **Mery Vedder**, **carlota black cullen 98** y **Flor440** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

En respuesta a **Mara**: He hecho... algo necesario, te lo prometo. A mí tampoco me hace gracia, ¿eh? De todas formas, respira hondo y sigue leyendo.

En respuesta a **pottericalucia**: Yo también te quiero, cielo. Por cierto, mira que eres vaga (pero que conste que lo digo con cariño).

En respuesta a **Emily**: Entiendo que te hayas quedado traumatizada. Yo también lo haría. No obstante, te insto a que no me odies todavía (es decir, más de lo que ya lo haces...). Y tranquilízate, que te estoy imaginando al borde de un infarto delante del ordenador. Por cierto, hay algo de Albus y Naira en este capítulo, pero no mucho (supongo que entenderás por qué).

En respuesta a **Flor440**: Espero que te pasara rápido el shock :S

Bueno, y después de responder los reviews os dejo con el capi.

* * *

><p><em>Incertidumbre<em>

_And I can't  
>breathe<br>without you,  
>but I have to,<br>breathe,  
>without you,<br>but I have to.  
><em>**Taylor Swift-Breathe**

Albus se lo está pasando bien. Se lo está pasando en grande, en realidad. Ha de admitir que al principio sólo quería pasar el día con Naira para ver cómo reaccionaba; se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que la muchacha viene observándolo desde hace semanas, y está empezando a comprender el gusto que sentía James jugando con todas sus conquistas. Sin embargo, ahora se está divirtiendo de lo lindo hablando con ella; siempre la había creído un tanto antisocial por lo poco abierta que es, pero bastan unos minutos de charla con la chica para descubrir que es encantadora, que su lacio pelo castaño tiene la costumbre de enredarse en los lugares más insospechados y quedarse enganchado, por ejemplo, en las ramas de los árboles o los artefactos de las estanterías de Sortilegios Weasley.

Después de dar una vuelta por todo el pueblo y almorzar en Las Tres Escobas, Albus no sabe qué más hacer. Sin embargo, no tiene que pensarlo mucho, porque en ese momento su primo Fred se acerca a ellos. Eleonora llega unos segundos después, con un montón de bolsas en cada mano.

-¡Ey, Al!-lo saluda sonriendo-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien-responden Albus y Naira al unísono. Fred y Eleonora intercambian una mirada cómplice, y luego ella se dirige a su novio:

-Fred, ¿me puedes ayudar?

-No-se niega en redondo Fred- Eres una compradora compulsiva; seguro que así te lo piensas dos veces, so derrochadora.

Eleonora no tiene tiempo para replicar, porque en ese momento los cuatro oyen gritos alarmados provenientes de la otra punta del pueblo. Ven a Hagrid, que lleva a alguien en brazos. Fred no palidece hasta que se da cuenta de que se trata del mejor amigo y novio de su hermana, Daniel Nott, con la tez tan pálida que parece traslúcida y tan inerte como un cadáver, y de que va dejando un reguero de sangre por el camino. A su lado, Naira ahoga un grito y Eleonora se estremece. Albus, en cambio, se acerca al guardabosques con decisión:

-Hagrid, ¿qué ha pasado?

Sin dejar de caminar a zancadas tan grandes que a los muchachos les cuesta seguirle, Hagrid explica:

-Lo he encontrado a las afueras del pueblo. Un tipo estaba a punto de matarlo, pero por suerte he logrado desviar la maldición-Fred se imagina a Hagrid acertando una pedrada en la nuca del atacante de Dan, y por alguna razón eso lo hace sentirse mejor. Dentro de lo que cabe teniendo en cuenta que hay una persona desangrándose a menos de dos metros de él.

-¿Está…vivo?-pregunta Naira con timidez, sin poder apartar la mirada de Dan, cuyos ojos, entreabiertos, sólo dejan ver dos rendijas blancas. Los brazos han escapado de la presa de Hagrid y se balancean al ritmo del paso del semigigante, y su cabeza se mueve al compás de la marcha, conformando un baile grotesco y francamente estremecedor. A Fred el cuerpo inerte de Dan se le antoja un maniquí, y se muerde el labio con preocupación, preguntándose cómo reaccionará Rox cuando se entere… _Espera un momento._

-Sí, pero tenemos que darnos prisa-replica Hagrid

-¿Y mi hermana?-inquiere Fred con un tono cercano al pánico. Sabe que Rox nunca está muy lejos de Dan. Hagrid le dirige una breve mirada, y luego vuelve la cabeza al frente-. ¡Hagrid!-insiste Fred. Eleonora logra cargarse todas las bolsas en una mano y le agarra la muñeca.

-Quizá se haya ido con vuestros primos-susurra, pese a que Fred sabe que no se lo cree ni ella.

Pero Hagrid sigue sin responder, y Fred empieza a angustiarse aún más conforme se acercan al colegio. Ni siquiera la mano de Ellie logra tranquilizarlo; para cuando Hagrid irrumpe con Daniel Nott en la enfermería, el muchacho tiene los ojos inundados de lágrimas de rabia e impotencia. Pero, a la vez, teme lo que el guardabosques pueda decirle.

Los dejan a los cinco fuera, y Fred observa el rastro de la sangre de Dan en el suelo, aún preguntándose por el paradero de su hermana.

-Tengo que hablar con la directora-decide Hagrid de repente.

-Hagrid, ¿sabes…?-empieza Fred de nuevo, pero no logra completar la pregunta.

Hagrid lo mira con algo parecido a lástima. Luego, le da un apretón en el brazo y echa a andar Fred intenta seguirlo, pero Eleonora, que ha soltado las bolsas en el suelo, lo agarra con más fuerza y se lo impide.

-No, Fred-suplica.

-¡Sabe algo de mi hermana!-exclama Fred-. ¡Tengo que…!

-Fred, ella tiene razón-interviene Albus-. Hagrid sabe lo que hace; debe de tener sus motivos.

-¡ME IMPORTAN UNA MIERDA LOS MOTIVOS!-grita Fred-. ¡A ROX LE HA PASADO ALGO Y TENGO DERECHO A SABERLO!

-¡Si eso fuera cierto ya te lo habría dicho!-exclama Albus, y se acerca a él para sujetarlo por si Eleonora cede a su fuerza-. ¡Tu hermana es algo que te incumbe, no tienen por qué ocultártelo!

-¿Y por qué no me contesta entonces, eh?-replica Fred-. ¡Rox está mal, si no Hagrid no hubiera tenido problema en contestarme!

Eleonora, Albus y Naira se miran entre ellos. Saben que Fred tiene razón, pero no pueden dársela. Al menos todavía. Un molesto: "¡Callaos, ahí fuera!" se filtra por la puerta de la enfermería. Todos se sienten culpables por entorpecer el trabajo de la señora Pomfrey con Dan.

-Fred, en el caso de que así fuera no podrías hacer nada-interviene Naira en voz baja-. Y te estás basando en tonterías para decir eso; puede que Roxanne esté con otra gente.

-Exacto-corrobora Albus, agradecido por la ayuda.

Fred no ha oído lo último. Su mente sólo se ha quedado con lo de "no podrías hacer nada". Tienen razón. Sea como sea, no puede hacer nada por Rox. Se muerde el labio hasta que se hace daño, y entonces deja de intentar soltarse y apoya la espalda en la pared, y aprovecha el abrazo de Eleonora para esconder una lágrima solitaria de Albus y Naira.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que acude a su mente es la certeza de que está muerto. De momento, no sabe si es bueno o malo, así que se deja vagar cómodamente por un extraño oleaje negro que lo mece bajo un manto cálido, intentando no pensar.<p>

Sin embargo, nota que el mar se seca poco a poco y deja de balancearlo. Cuando su espalda roza el fondo, se da cuenta de que no es arena de playa, sino una superficie blanda y calentita. Entonces, la negrura que antes le había parecido cómoda se hace asfixiante y horrible, y no le deja respirar, ver ni moverse. Sólo puede oír. Y, pese a que intenta con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo, no puede evitar escuchar un agudo silbido que se acerca, el ruido de algo que se cae al suelo, sollozos, sonidos ahogados y una voz que le resulta familiar.

_Roxanne._

El simple nombre hace que lo recuerde todo: la flecha, Rox, el desconocido y la luz verde. Ahogado por los recuerdos, Dan boquea hasta que logra salir a la superficie y abre los ojos de par en par.

Ve el alto techo de la enfermería y entonces comprende que no está muerto. Y recuerda que Rox sí, y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos. Dan intenta respirar, aterrado, y se aferra a las sábanas con fuerza ante la angustia de no conseguirlo. Y vuelve a ver a Roxanne siendo estrangulada, y los nudillos se le ponen tan blancos como la tela de tanto apretar.

Finalmente, logra encontrar otro recuerdo al que acudir, uno más feliz: la expresión de Rox cuando le dijo que ya tenía claro que sería inefable, porque, de todas formas, loca ya estaba, lo cual significaba que no se iría a Francia y, por ende, no se alejaría de él. Trata de concentrase sólo en eso, y en no dejar que su memoria le cuente lo que pasó justo después porque no quiere ser más consciente de ello. Tras unos minutos de agonía, consigue volver a respirar con cierta normalidad.

-Oh, estás despierto-Dan gira la cabeza y descubre a la señora Pomfrey acercándose a él con un paso bastante enérgico para su edad. La enfermera le pone una mano en la frente-. Bien, no tienes fiebre. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Dan suelta la manta con una mano:

-¿Qué habéis hecho con Roxanne?

Sin embargo, la enfermera frunce el ceño sin comprender, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que pasa:

-Espera un momento-le pide. Va corriendo a su despacho, y Dan aprovecha para comprobar que la enfermería está vacía y que está empezando a anochecer. Por un momento, cree que está enfermo y que todo ha sido una pesadilla, porque se niega a creer. Sin embargo, le basta echar un vistazo a la mesita de noche y ver una flecha negra, rota, para darse cuenta de que no, de que sólo la Vida puede ser tan injusta. Entonces se da cuenta también de lo mucho que le duele la tripa-. Has tenido suerte-Dan da un respingo y vuelve la cabeza; no ha oído volver a la enfermera-. Te pasó a dos centímetros del hígado-y ayuda a Dan a incorporarse, haciendo que se apoye en varias almohadas. Entonces le da una pluma autorrecargable y un pergamino-. Toma.

Dan escribe:

"¿Dónde está Roxanne?", y se lo pasa a la enfermera.

-Oh-la mujer se muerde el labio y le devuelve el pergamino-. Aún no la han encontrado. Hagrid vio a un hombre desaparecerse con ella.

Dan aparta la mirada y clava los ojos en las sábanas, horrorizado. Ahora no sólo lo han dejado sin Roxanne, sino que ni siquiera tiene un cuerpo sobre el que llorar, al que reclamar el alma de su novia. La enfermera le da unas palmaditas en el brazo. Tras varios segundos, vuelve a escribir:

"¿Por qué no estoy muerto?" La maldición asesina le dio, ¿o no? Dan no lo recuerda.

-Porque Hagrid te encontró y te trajo. Tus padres y tus hermanos han estado aquí antes.

Dan se da cuenta de que quiere evitar el tema que a él más le interesa. Eso lo enfurece. ¿Por qué? Rox no ha hecho nada para que no se deba hablar de ella. Es la persona más maravillosa del mundo. _Era_, le recuerda una voz cruel en su mente.

"Quiero irme de aquí"

-No-responde la enfermera cortantemente-. Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes; has perdido mucha sangre.

"No quiero recuperarme"

La señora Pomfrey no logra encontrar una respuesta adecuada a eso, de modo que le acaricia el pelo, sin saber qué más hacer. Dan deja la pluma y el pergamino en la mesita de noche, junto a la flecha rota, y cierra los ojos mientras su cabeza se hunde entre las almohadas, sin desear nada más que no abrirlos durante el resto de su existencia.

* * *

><p>Por una vez, a Fred no le importa que lo vean llorar. Sabe (y le enfurece) que eso no sirve para nada, pero también es demasiado consciente de que hacerse el valiente no le devolverá a su hermana pequeña.<p>

"_¡Tu hermana es algo que te incumbe, no tienen por qué ocultártelo!" Y una mierda, Al._

Hace ya varias horas, Hagrid ha hablado con la profesora Vector, que ha avisado a sus padres, que han ido al castillo de inmediato para comprobar que no era una broma. Hasta que George y Angelina no se han enterado, la directora no ha tenido la decencia de contárselo. Ha sido tal la furia e impotencia que lo ha dominado en esos momentos que ha acabado destrozando el despacho de Vector. Afortunadamente, la directora ha considerado que estaba en un momento de "crisis de aceptación", y no lo ha castigado por ello.

Ahora está en una pequeña salita cerca de la enfermería, con sus padres. Su madre lo tiene abrazado con fuerza, y a Fred no le molesta, sino que se acurruca contra ella. Su padre tiene una mano entrelazada con su madre y la otra dándole apretones en el hombro de vez en cuando. Es el único de los tres que no está llorando, pero tiene una mirada vacía que Fred no había visto en él nunca hasta ahora.

Los aurores están barriendo la zona para encontrar… no a Rox, sino pistas, puesto que, como hasta Fred, que no tiene el menor deseo de ocuparse de magos tenebrosos cuando salga del colegio, sabe de sobra, es muy poco probable que quien se la haya llevado esté por la zona. Las primeras horas son cruciales. George ha pedido ir con ellos, pero el tío Ron se ha negado de plano, y el tío Harry también, alegando que él ni siquiera sabe lo que están buscando. De modo que su padre se ha quedado con Angelina y Fred, tratando de ser fuerte por los tres y, como ellos, tratando de no pensar en dónde y cómo puede estar la más pequeña de la familia en esos momentos mientras ellos ni siquiera pueden colaborar en su búsqueda.

Ni siquiera saben si Roxanne sigue viva. Pese a que Hagrid ha declarado que, cuando el desconocido se desapareció con ella, estaba "como una muñeca de trapo", los aurores (con los tíos Harry y Ron a la cabeza) opinan que nadie se tomaría la molestia de llevarse a alguien que no les servirá de nada más que de cadáver. Fred trata de ser optimista y estar de acuerdo, pero no puede evitar que la voz cruel que vive en su mente le diga que acabaron con Rox igual que casi hacen con Dan.

Daniel Nott. Fred todavía no sabe con certeza si siente lástima u odio hacia el muchacho. La señora Pomfrey ha dicho que sobrevivirá sin problemas a la herida, pero se ha negado a que lo interroguen por lo que ha pasado, al menos esta noche. Fred sabe que debe de estar pasándolo mal, pero la parte más egoísta de su ser opina que podría haber hecho algo por Roxanne. Se dice que en cuanto salga el sol irá a hablar con él, si la enfermera lo permite.

Fred se queda dormido con los débiles sollozos de su madre arrullándolo como una nana.

Cuando se despierta de nuevo está a punto de amanecer. Tanto Angelina como George están despiertos, con oscuras bolsas bajo los ojos, mirándolo. Fred se siente tentado de comentar algo, pero sabe que no es el mejor momento, y cuando lo ocurrido se filtra entre la neblina del sueño y le golpea con fuerza abraza a su madre con más fuerza.

A las ocho y media, según el reloj de pared, la puerta de la pequeña salita se abre y Fred ve entrar al tío Ron y al tío Harry, que también tienen oscuros círculos adornándole los ojos.

-¿La habéis encontrado?-pregunta George rápidamente.

Harry niega con la cabeza.

-Pero está viva-dice Ron inmediatamente. Fred se despega de su madre y se yergue-. La han visto cerca de Oxford.

-¿Qué significa que "la han visto"?

-Una familia muggle que vive en un bosque-aclara Harry-. Han llamado a la policía hará cosa de una hora, diciendo que habían visto a "un hombre vestido de negro con una jovencita morena de ojos claros que chillaba como una loca". Los desmemorizamos, obviamente, pero estamos rastreando el lugar.

Fred no puede evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Sus padres lo imitan.

-Por cierto, ¿podemos hablar?-agrega Ron, y Fred percibe la mirada furtiva que el tío Harry le dirige antes de clavar sus ojos verdes en sus padres.

-Claro-dice Angelina-. Fred, ve a dormir un rato, anda.

Fred no se mueve ni un milímetro.

-Si tiene que ver con Rox, me quedo-declara con decisión.

-Freddie, obedece a tu madre.

Es la inusitada severidad en la voz de su padre lo único que hace que Fred haga caso. De todas formas, está agotado. Apenas ha dormido tres horas, y la espalda le duele horrores. Así que se dirige a la torre de Gryffindor, y decide dejar su visita a Dan para más tarde.

Sin embargo, se encuentra a sus primos y amigos ahí. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lorcan, Lysander, Eleonora, Ben, Lucy, Jackie, Russell, Naira, Hugo y Lily están repartidos en los diferentes sillones, y alzan la vista en cuanto entra por el hueco del retrato.

Ellie se levanta la primera y lo abraza. Fred sabe que le está dando la oportunidad de subir a dormir si quiere y no contestar a las preguntas que de seguro le harán todos, pero a pesar del cansancio, la tristeza, el dolor y la preocupación siente que les debe alguna explicación. Después de todo, ellos también deben de haber pasado la noche en vela. De modo que se sienta en una butaca junto a Eleonora y acaricia a Duna cuando se sube a su regazo, y los mira.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Ben en voz baja-. ¿La han encontrado?

Fred niega con la cabeza.

-¿Y saben…? ¿Saben si está…?-empieza Rose, dubitativa.

-Está viva-responde Fred, sin darle tiempo a terminar la pregunta. No quiere oír esa maldita palabra. Ya la ha tenido que escuchar demasiadas veces en una noche-. Unos muggles la vieron a ella y a… al tipo que se la llevó, cerca de Oxford-había pensado decir "ese cabrón e hijo de puta sin escrúpulos", pero no cree que sea un vocabulario apto para la situación. Además, no está de humor para blasfemar.

Eleonora le acaricia el pelo, y Fred se refugia en su hombro.

-Seguro que la encuentran-afirma Hugo convencido-. Si mi padre la está buscando, tienen que dar con ella. Fijo que sí.

-Tiene razón-coincide Lily-. Y mi padre también ayuda-añade.

-¿Cómo está Dan?-inquiere Scorpius.

Fred se encoge de hombros y sale de su refugio particular.

-Nadie salvo su familia pudo ir a verlo anoche-explica-. Los aurores quieren oír su declaración, pero según la señora Pomfrey todavía no está en condiciones.

Scorpius suspira, y Lily le pasa la mano por el pelo rubio. Albus le dirige una mirada asesina, pero entonces Naira le aprieta la mano con dulzura y la expresión del joven se suaviza al instante.

* * *

><p>Fred duerme hasta el mediodía. Sin embargo, cuando se despierta, en lugar de encontrar el dormitorio vacío ve a Eleonora sentada en los pies de su cama, observándolo con una ligera sonrisa pintada en los labios. Se frota los ojos y se despereza.<p>

-Ellie, ¿qué haces aquí?-murmura, incorporándose y mirándola con cara de sueño.

-Bueno, ya tengo todos los deberes terminados-responde ella, y sonríe-. Así que no se me ocurría nada mejor que hacer.

-Pues sí que debes de estar aburrida-replica Fred. Entonces suspira y mira a su novia-. Adivino que no has venido a contarme que han encontrado a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Eleonora se tiñen de tristeza.

-No-admite-. Pero la encontrarán.

Fred se acerca a ella y la abraza, apoyando la cabeza en la base de su cuello con los ojos cerrados. Desde ayer se siente como un niño, siendo consolado por todo el mundo, pero le da igual. Sonríe cuando Eleonora le acaricia el pelo con suavidad.

-Ellie…

-Dime.

-¿Quién crees que ha sido?

Eleonora sacude la cabeza.

-Un cabrón-responde simplemente-. Nadie con algo de bondad haría daño a Roxanne-entonces suspira de nuevo. Fred abre los ojos y la mira-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No, la pregunta es, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

Eleonora se muerde el labio.

-Es que… tengo una teoría-admite-. No quería decírtelo, pero…

-No soy de cristal ni nada-replica Fred-. Sólo soy hijo único forzado. Temporalmente.

-Vale. Pues… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me contaste sobre el hombre que viste en el bosque y la madre de Colin?

No hace falta que diga más. Algo en el interior de Fred encaja.

-¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que ellos…Isabelle y el otro…tienen a Rox?

-Podría no ser-admite Eleonora-. Pero me parece muy raro que te vean en el bosque y apenas una semana después desaparezca tu hermana para ser casualidad.

Fred la mira.

-Entonces, ¿crees que debería decírselo a mis tíos?

-No lo sé… mira, Isabelle no quería ayudarle, según me dijiste. Y el otro hombre no sabemos quién es.

Fred se muerde el labio, pensativo. Luego recuerda lo que se había propuesto hacer y salta del regazo de Eleonora para empezar a vestirse.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta ella, extrañada.

-Vestirme-responde Fred. _A preguntas obvias, respuestas tontas_-. A no ser que no quieras-añade con una sonrisa traviesa.

Eleonora se estremece y niega con la cabeza.

-No… no me apetece-responde con la voz más firme de que es capaz, que no obstante le tiembla perceptiblemente.

Fred arquea las cejas, intentando sin mucho éxito fingir indiferencia.

-Ya lo sé, y no pasa nada-le asegura, terminando de ponerse los pantalones y dándole un beso al pasar a su lado.

Lo cierto es que sí le importa. No por el sexo en sí, que no es algo relativamente importante para Fred, sino porque le duele saber que Ellie nunca había temido acostase con él hasta lo de McLaggen. Pese a que ríe, come y habla como antes, hay heridas que no se ven, que necesitan más tiempo para curarse. O al menos eso es lo que espera, que el tiempo sea suficiente.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A ver a Dan-responde Fred-. Tiene que saber algo.

Eleonora asiente.

-Entonces te veré luego, supongo. Intenta no ser muy bruto, que nos conocemos.

Fred le da otro beso y sale de la habitación.

Pese a que se ha levantado con energía, Fred siente sus fuerzas evaporándose conforme se acerca a la enfermería. Descubre a sus tíos Ron y Harry en la puerta, hablando en voz baja, y supone que Dan les habrá contado lo que sabe. Los saluda con una seca cabezada (aún sigue enfadado por no haberse enterado de lo que quiera que hayan hablado con sus padres) y entra.

Encuentra a Dan con la espalda apoyada sobre un montón de almohadas y con una pluma fuertemente aferrada. Sin embargo, conforme Fred se acerca descubre que el pergamino que tiene sobre las piernas está limpio, sin nada escrito en él. Por un momento siente la tentación de dar media vuelta y largarse, encontrar a Ellie y quedarse el resto del día acurrucado con ella sin hacer nada más, porque aunque Dan no se ha percatado de su presencia, él sí ha visto la expresión perdida de su rostro, como si no reconociese el lugar. Sin embargo, necesita oír su explicación y saber que Dan no pudo hacer más de lo que hizo para no odiarlo. Porque no quiere odiar a alguien que era… que _es_ tan importante para su hermana.

-Hola-lo saluda cuando está a un metro de la cama. El muchacho da un respingo y lo mira, asustado; luego se muerde el labio y clava sus ojos grises en el pergamino. Fred se sienta en la silla más cercana-. ¿Cómo estás?

Pese a que su voz es casi un susurro, Dan se encoge al oír la pregunta, como si Fred le hubiese gritado. Tras unos segundos, apoya la pluma en el pergamino y la desliza sobre él. Cuando termina, se la pasa a Fred:

"Sólo esperas que te diga dónde está Rox", ha escrito con letras temblorosas. Sin embargo, Fred percibe que su temerosa caligrafía se hace un poco más estilizada en el nombre de su hermana, con un círculo que sale de la parte abombada de la letra R. Como si se esmerase más en ella que en el resto de las cosas.

-Pues…-empieza Fred. Entonces nota los vendajes que rodean el tórax de Dan bajo su pijama amarillo-. También quería saber si estabas bien.

Para su alivio, descubre que no es mentira, que no quiere a Dan sólo como un método para saber más acerca de las circunstancias de la desaparición de Roxanne. Le devuelve el pergamino y Dan escribe rápidamente:

"La señora Pomfrey dice que me recuperaré"

Eso no es una respuesta como tal, aunque Fred prefiere no insistir. Por alguna razón, intuye que al muchacho le duele menos la herida que el no saber dónde está su hermana. Entonces Dan coge el pergamino de nuevo y anota algo más:

"Me han dicho que está viva. ¿Es verdad?". Fred asiente, y por primera vez el rostro de Dan muestra algo parecido a una sonrisa. Vuelve a escribir: "Creía que estaba muerta"

Fred se da cuenta de que la última palabra tiene letras más temblorosas que las demás, como si a Dan le costase tanto escribirlo como a Fred decirlo en voz alta. Luego lo entiende: ésa es la única forma de hablar del muchacho, además del lenguaje de signos (que no puede utilizar con nadie más que Rox, porque nadie lo comprende). Escribir es para él lo que hablar para el resto del mundo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta tras unos instantes. Dan sacude la cabeza y aprieta la pluma con tanta fuerza que Fred teme que se quiebre-. ¿Qué pasó ayer, Dan?

Es la primera vez desde que se conocen que Fred se digna a llamarlo por su nombre; siempre había sido el amigo de Rox, Nott, el pretendiente de Rox, el que acabaría seis metros bajo tierra como no dejase de acercarse a su hermana y un largo etcétera. Quizá es eso lo que anima a Dan a escribir. Esta vez, tarda un rato. Fred se entretiene mirando alrededor, y descubre lo que parece una flecha negra partida por la mitad en la mesita. Con curiosidad, la coge y le da vueltas entre los dedos. Tras unos minutos, el muchacho se da cuenta de que los ojos grises de Dan están clavados en él. Preguntándose si ha hecho algo mal, Fred la suelta y se apresura a coger el pedazo de pergamino. Se da cuenta de que tiene un montón de tachones (quizá sea ésa su manera de tartamudear), y la letra es tan temblorosa que resulta casi ilegible:

"Habíamos salido del pueblo porque ella estaba agobiada con el jaleo, pero no nos dimos cuenta de lo que nos estábamos alejando tanto, porque íbamos hablando. Entonces llegamos a una especie de llanura. /E/l/l/a/ /M/e/ /b/e/s/ /S/e/ /a/c/e/ /N/o/s/ /b/e/s/a/m/ Entonces vi /l/a/ /u/n/a/ esa flecha", Fred aparta la vista del pergamino para observar la larga varilla de madera "acercándose. /C/r/ Sé que iba para ella, pero la aparté y me dio a mí. Ella /n/o/ /s/a/ /e/s/t/a/ intentó ayudarme, pero no podía. Entonces /e/l/ /c/a/b/r/ /e/s/e/ un hombre se acercó. Creo que él fue quien disparó la flecha. Y la agarró del cuello, y /e/m/p/e/z/ó/ la estranguló. Creí que estaba muerta, pero los aurores dicen que no. Y luego él me lanzó una maldición para matarme. Creo que me desmayé justo entonces. Los aurores dicen que la maldición se desvió gracias a Hagrid"

Fred no levanta la vista en cuanto termina de leer el relato. Se queda unos minutos observando el pergamino. Las palabras "estranguló" y "muerta" se han colado en su cerebro y le hacen daño, pero lo que más le ha impactado es el hecho de que Dan intentase proteger a su hermana. Sí, se supone que la quiere, por algo estaban… _están _juntos, pero Fred no esperaba que su amor llegara a hacerlo capaz de interponerse entre una flecha y ella. Podría estar mintiendo, por supuesto, la flecha podría haber ido dirigida a él, pero entonces se habrían llevado a Dan y no a Rox, por lo que esa posibilidad queda descartada.

Finalmente, mira a Dan, que a su vez tiene la vista clavada en las sábanas, aferradas con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos. Le devuelve el pergamino, haciendo que levante la vista.

-Gracias-dice.

Para su sorpresa, Dan sacude la cabeza y se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que Fred cree que va a hacerse sangre, si no se la ha hecho ya. Tras unos instantes, vuelve a escribir:

"Ni siquiera pude impedirlo"

-No ha sido tu culpa-le asegura Fred-. Hiciste lo que pudiste-le resulta realmente extraño estar intentando animar a la misma persona a la que veinticuatro horas antes estaba deseando mandar a la enfermería convertido en un ratón. Dan niega con la cabeza de nuevo-. Sí, hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano. Sólo que… no fue suficiente.

Dan escribe sólo dos palabras esta vez:

"Lo siento"

-Merlín, no has hecho nada malo. Estás en la enfermería por intentar protegerla, casi te mueres por intentar protegerla. La quieres muchísimo.

Dan entonces rompe una esquina del pergamino, anota algo, pero parece cambiar de idea y lo tacha. Sin embargo, a Fred le da tiempo a leer lo que pone:

"Siempre"

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Créditos del "Siempre" a Severus Snape. Nunca volveré a ver esa palabra de la misma forma gracias a él (y eso que Quejicus no es santo de mi devoción).

Creo que Dan tiene un pequeño trauma por lo que ha pasado, lo cual es algo de lo que, sinceramente, no podéis culparlo. Al menos está vivo (y vosotros insultándome y tachándome de asesina, ya os vale).

¿Reviews? :3


	25. De dementores y oscuridad

¡Buenas tardes!

Ay, qué contenta estoy. Tengo una bonita semana de no hacer nada (bueno, vale, tengo que estudiar, pero no tengo clase, que es lo que cuenta).

En fin, como mi vida os interesa bien poco, voy al grano.

Mil gracias a **Mery** **Vedder**, **laina.1994**, **carlota black cullen 98** y un **reviewador anónimo** (me acabo de inventar la palabra, pero admitir que suena hasta bien).

Y en respuesta al **reviewador anónimo**: Disculpas aceptadas. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

* * *

><p><em>De dementores y oscuridad<em>

_Duele tanto vivir,  
>duele siempre sin ti.<br>Necesito tu olor,  
>necesito tu calor.<br>Quiero perfumar  
>mi alma con gotas de ti<br>y archivar mi dolor  
>en el doble fondo que hay<br>en mi colchón.  
><em>**Mägo de Oz-Siempre**

La situación no mejora en los días siguientes. Pese a que los aurores registran cada lugar en el que sospechan que pueden estar Roxanne y sus captores, no tienen ningún éxito. En Oxford sólo encuentran un jirón de la túnica de Rox, lo que les indica que la muchacha sí ha estado allí, pero no vuelven a tener más pistas sobre su paradero.

A Fred la falta de noticias le sienta como la falta de alimento. Una parte de él le dice que es probable que se dejasen ver en Oxford con Rox viva para darles esperanzas, y luego la matasen para librarse del problema; sin embargo, cada vez que ese pensamiento se cuela en su cerebro intenta con todas sus fuerzas pensar en algo alegre.

Su táctica para evitar deprimirse por la ausencia de su hermana resulta ser la correcta para enfrentarse a un dementor; en la clase de primera hora del viernes tiene ocasión de comprobarlo. Su tío Harry ha venido para enseñarles cómo invocar un patronus. La idea es tener un recuerdo muy feliz en mente y pronunciar el hechizo concentrado en dicho recuerdo, algo relativamente sencillo. Sin embargo, Fred lo encuentra difícil; cada vez que logra encontrar un recuerdo que le provoca una sonrisa una horrorosa imagen de Rox muerta, mutilada y escondida en un cubo de basura se cuela en su mente y lo desconcentra.

-Vamos, Fred, tampoco es tan difícil-lo anima su tío pasando junto a él. Fred lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Habéis encontrado a mi hermana?

Harry niega con la cabeza con tristeza, y se aleja de él. No vuelve a acercarse en lo que resta de hora.

Tras casi media hora, Fred logra crear una especie de neblina plateada. No es mucho comparado con la espectacular tigresa de Jackie o el enorme oso pardo de Ben, pero al menos es algo más que el humo difuso, lo máximo que ha conseguido Ellie. Aunque Fred duda que su alma vaya a estar muy protegida con eso si se presenta un dementor.

-Bien, chicos, todos lo habéis conseguido-dice Harry, sonriendo-. Hemos traído un dementor, sólo uno, para que probéis vuestra habilidad ante él. No os preocupéis; en caso de que no podáis invocar vuestro patronus, Ernie y yo estaremos aquí para hacerlo por vosotros. Poneos en fila delante de ese armario-Fred frunce el ceño; ¿han metido un dementor en un armario?

Curiosamente, nadie quiere ser el primero. Así que Fred se encuentra el tercero, por detrás de Jackie y una chica de Slytherin llamada Sheila Davidson, las únicas, junto a Ben (que está unos puestos por detrás de él), que han logrado un patronus de cuerpo entero. Desearía ponerse al final de la fila, pero no cree que eso ayude mucho a mantener su reputación, de modo que se queda donde está y toma la mano de Ellie, que está justo detrás de él.

-Genial-dice el tío Harry-. Señorita Davidson, ya sabe: piense algo alegre-y agita la varita para abrir el armario.

Fred nunca antes había visto un dementor, pero si de algo está seguro es de que no quiere verlo de nuevo. Es anormalmente alto, con una capucha que le tapa la cara y unas manos pútridas asomando de la túnica raída. No puede evitar estremecerse aunque la criatura todavía no haya empezado a ejercer su efecto sobre él.

Sheila Davidson levanta su varita con decisión.

-¡Expecto patronum!

Una enorme iguana plateada sale de su varita y hace retroceder al dementor, que parece no soportar las ondas de luz limpia y pura que emite.

-¡Muy bien!-exclama Harry, y la muchacha se va corriendo al final de la cola mientras su patronus se disuelve-. ¡Siguiente! ¡Señorita Macmillan!

Jaqueline alza la varita, pero tarda un poco más en lograr invocar su patronus. Se ha quedado pálida, y Fred se pregunta qué recuerdos está siendo obligada a revivir.

-¡Expecto…! ¡Expecto patronum!

Una tigresa sale de su varita y suelta un rugido que aleja al dementor de Jackie. La muchacha suelta una risita nerviosa y va también al fondo de la cola.

Fred suelta la mano de Ellie y da un paso hacia delante, vacilante, mientras la magnífica tigresa de Jackie se disuelve en una neblina plateada.

-¡Genial! ¡Fred, te toca!

Fred alza la varita, pero le tiembla la mano.

-¡Expecto patronum!

No ocurre nada. El dementor se acerca a él llevándose toda su alegría con cada ruidosa aspiración. Intentando ignorar el frío que le cala los huesos, Fred intenta buscar un recuerdo alegre…

_Cuando fuimos de vacaciones a Rumania y vimos los dragones_, piensa de repente. Recuerda la excitación de todos, los saltos emocionados que daba, la sonrisa del tío Charlie, la cara maravillada de Roxanne…

-¡Expecto…!

Pero de repente la expresión de felicidad de su hermana se transforma en una de inmenso dolor, y Fred la ve en una habitación oscura llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Expecto patronum!

Fred deja de oír los murmullos de sus compañeros y de ver la clase. De repente está en mitad de una terrible oscuridad a solas con el dementor. Y Fred odia la oscuridad.

-¡Expecto patronum! ¡Ex…!

Pero nada plateado sale de su varita. Fred sabe que ha caído de rodillas porque nota una punzada de dolor, pero sigue sin ver cualquier cosa distinta al dementor, que está tan cerca de él que podría tocarlo, y la oscuridad que lo envuelve y lo asfixia. La mano con la que sostiene la varita cae inerte a un lado, y luego él deja de intentar mantener el equilibrio, porque la asquerosa mano del dementor se ha cerrado en torno a su cuello. Cierra los ojos, deseando huir de todo y dejar de oír gritos de Rox.

Lo último que percibe es una luz blanca tras los párpados.

* * *

><p>-¡Fred! ¡Fred! ¡Fred, despierta!<p>

Fred abre los ojos. Está entumecido y tiembla de arriba abajo, aunque no es sólo de frío. Se encuentra recostado entre los brazos de Ellie, que lo mira con preocupación, y ve un corro de estudiantes curiosos a su alrededor. Y comprende que acaba de desmayarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta, tratando de levantarse, aunque las piernas le tiemblan demasiado como para poder ponerse en pie todavía. Eleonora le aparta el flequillo, empapado de sudor, de la frente.

-Toma-dice alguien. Fred reconoce la voz de su tío y parpadea para enfocarlo mejor. Está agachado junto a él y le ofrece una chocolatina.

-¿Para qué es esto?

Harry sonríe.

-Créeme, te sentará bien. ¡Bueno, el resto, no he dicho que esto haya terminado!-exclama, dirigiéndose a la clase en general. Fred logra levantarse y se sienta en un pupitre al fondo del aula con Ellie, mientras mordisquea la chocolatina.

-¿Me he desmayado?-pregunta tras unos instantes. Lo cierto es que se siente bastante mejor.

-Sí.

-¿Por el dementor?

Eleonora asiente.

-Pensaba que te iba a dar un infarto-comenta, viendo cómo Fred se come el chocolate. Te pusiste muy rígido, y luego te caíste al suelo…

Fred se estremece al recordar la sensación de frío. Entonces se fija en que Ellie también está temblorosa, pese a que se ha librado de enfrentarse al dementor con la excusa de acompañarlo, y parte la chocolatina por la mitad para darle un pedazo. No tiene que preguntar qué recuerdos la hubiera hecho revivir el dementor.

-¿Y esto?-pregunta ella.

-Ni idea, pero uno se siente mejor-responde Fred encogiéndose de hombros. Eleonora muerde una esquina y enseguida nota cómo el frío se aleja de ella-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… supongo-responde ella viendo cómo Ben se enfrenta al dementor al otro lado de la clase. Aunque ha logrado invocar un espectacular oso antes, de la varita de su amigo sólo sale una especie de escudo plateado, que pese a no hacer retroceder al dementor impide que se le acerque más.

Fred se estremece, y sabe que ni todo el chocolate del mundo logrará que olvide la imagen que le ha mostrado su cerebro. Se muerde el labio, intentando buscar un recuerdo luminoso al que aferrarse para no tener que volver a ver a su hermana sufriendo.

Lo único que ha sacado en claro de esa clase es que odia a los dementores.

* * *

><p>Dan sale de la enfermería por la tarde. En realidad, su herida terminó de curarse el miércoles, pero la señora Pomfrey consideró oportuno que se quedase un poco más por si se abría. O eso fue lo que dijo. Dan sabe que la apatía que lo domina desde que despertó el sábado hace que todo el mundo se preocupe mucho por él<p>

De modo que ha pasado los dos últimos días fingiendo estar deseando salir de la enfermería. Sin embargo, en cuanto ha cruzado las puertas su expresión de falsa jovialidad se ha tornado en la que se apodera de él cuando la señora Pomfrey no mira, una de tristeza mezclada con ansiedad y preocupación.

En la última semana ha pasado más tiempo con Fred Weasley que en los cinco últimos años en total. Tiene la impresión de que el muchacho lo hace porque, de alguna forma, se siente culpable (aunque Dan es perfectamente consciente de que fue él y no Fred quien permitió que se llevaran a Rox). Sin embargo, Fred suele hablar con él y, pese a que la señora Pomfrey ha prohibido que se le informe sobre el no–avance en la búsqueda de Roxanne, contarle lo poco que sabe.

Con un suspiro, baja hasta la sala común de Slytherin y entra en su dormitorio. Se queda sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando por una de las ventanas. Al igual que el resto del hogar de los Slytherins, los dormitorios están bajo el lago, por lo que lo único que ve a través del cristal es el tono verdoso del agua y, de vez en cuando, pececillos de colores o algún tentáculo del calamar gigante. Las sirenas no suelen acercarse mucho a esa zona, por suerte. Dan opina que le daría algo si un día viese sus caras grisáceas pegadas a la ventana.

Tras unos instantes, saca su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y piensa un hechizo sencillo. Por unos instantes, está seguro de que no funcionará, pero al cabo de varios segundos ve un objeto zumbando a toda velocidad hacia él. Dan lo coge y lo acaricia con dedos temblorosos.

Es la caja que regaló a Rox por su cumpleaños. Ella decidió conservarla cuando descubrió que era regalo de él, y lo utilizaba… _utiliza_ para guardar cosas que le recuerden a ambos. Dan la abre y deja que las primeras notas de "El lago de los cisnes" inunden el dormitorio. Luego observa todo lo que Rox tiene guardado dentro.

Es obvio que le ha puesto un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, porque es imposible que todo lo que hay quepa de otra forma. Dan saca la primera nota que le envió, por su cumpleaños. Luego, el lirio blanco, con la nota enrollada en el tallo. Aún no está seguro de cómo reunió el valor suficiente para hacerlo; recuerda el miedo que palpó en sus labios en Halloween. La amapola. Lo mucho que le costó no decírselo cuando Rox le confesó estar asustada. Y las insoportables semanas que pasaron sin hablarse cuando encontró el valor suficiente para contárselo.

También hay otras cosas, como la corona de juncos que se entretuvieron haciendo una tarde de aburrimiento. Las notas cortas, alegres, sencillas, que Dan le mandaba de vez en cuando en alguna clase especialmente tediosa. Al muchacho le sorprende tanto como le provoca una sonrisa darse cuenta de que guarda todas y cada una de ellas como pequeñas reliquias.

Sin embargo, se lleva una sorpresa al comprobar que falta la pulsera de hilo y conchas que él le regaló hace sólo diez días. Entonces recuerda que la llevaba cuando fueron a Hogsmeade. De alguna forma, eso lo hace sentirse mejor; es como si supiera que una parte de él está con Rox. Se pregunta si ella se habrá dado cuenta, donde quiera que esté… y si está en condiciones de hacerlo.

Dan se estremece, y recuerda de nuevo la pesadilla que no lo ha dejado dormir desde el sábado: la de Rox, sentada en la esquina de una habitación oscura, siendo estrangulada por el extraño del sombrero.

Es entonces cuando reproduce la voz de ese hombre en su cabeza.

Y, por fin, logra ponerle una cara.

_No puede ser._

* * *

><p>Oscuridad.<p>

Dolor.

Miedo.

Ésas son, básicamente, las tres palabras que mejor definen su situación en estos momentos.

No tiene ni idea de dónde está. Ni de por qué no ha sabido nada de nadie desde… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? Tampoco sabe eso. A través de la ventana del tamaño de un libro que es su única comunicación con el exterior, ha visto un amanecer y tres anocheceres. Pero ha perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Sólo sabe que cuando el sol está en su punto álgido alguien entra en la habitación y la aturde. Y que cuando despierta y encuentra una bandeja con un vaso de agua o un mendrugo de pan, o bien ya es de noche o bien el sol se está poniendo. Supone que es el mismo día, aunque no tiene certeza absoluta de nada.

Ahora es de noche. Mira la bandeja, pero, al igual que las veces anteriores, ni siquiera se acerca. No se fía de lo que pueda contener la comida, y de todas formas está demasiado débil como para poder moverse. Sólo ha bebido unos sorbos de agua, porque sabe que se está deshidratando y que, de no hacerlo, no durará mucho más tiempo. Le duele un lado de la cabeza como si estuviese ardiendo, y su garganta parece ir por el mismo camino cada vez que pasa aire por ella. Ya ni siquiera llora, porque se ha quedado sin lágrimas y porque sabe que nadie puede oírla, al menos nadie a quien le importe su sufrimiento.

Roxanne cierra los ojos con fuerza. Lo último que puede recordar que no sea esa apestosa habitación oscura es un montón de árboles alrededor. Recuerda que chilló e intentó liberarse de las cuerdas que la sujetaban, pero de repente su mente se apagó; quizá le dieron un golpe en la cabeza, a juzgar por el chichón que tiene en la coronilla y que lentamente parece ir mejorando. En cuanto a su anterior recuerdo… lloraría si le quedasen lágrimas. Ni en mil años podrá olvidar a Dan en el suelo con una flecha ensartada en el estómago, con _tanta sangre_… Le gustaría hablar con quienquiera que la tenga retenida para preguntarle al menos si Dan está vivo o…

_Dan está vivo_, se dice con firmeza. Abre los ojos y observa la pulsera que adorna su muñeca, la única que alguna vez se puso por voluntad propia y no por imposición de su madre. El hilo está rígido y oscurecido por la sangre de Dan, y las conchas tienen manchas color vino que no se quitan aunque Rox frote. Por enésima vez, ruega a quien pueda oírla que Dan esté bien, que alguien lo encontrase, que siga vivo.

Se pregunta entonces si su hermano y sus padres estarán preocupados por ella. La respuesta es un _sí_ inmediato y rotundo, y por un momento se imagina que es ella la que está con sus padres a salvo y Fred el que ha desaparecido. Se le encoge el estómago; ¿y si la matan y no vuelve a ver a su familia? ¿Y si no encuentran su cadáver? Se pasarán el resto de sus días buscándola en vano.

Entonces oye una voz al otro lado de la puerta. No, son dos voces. Ambas masculinas. Discuten. Rox intenta escuchar lo que dicen:

-¡Esto se está saliendo de madre!

-Mira, mocoso, cállate ya. Pensaba que sabías dónde te metías.

-¡Pero la están buscando! ¡Acabarán descubriéndonos!

-Ha pasado una semana y nadie la ha encontrado todavía. Sabes lo que quiero que hagas. Así que adelante.

-¡No pienso…!

-Te recuerdo que aceptaste hacer lo que dijera. Y, de todas formas, después de lo que has hecho, ¿qué más te da un delito más que menos?

-¡Pero me mandarán a Azkaban!

-Sólo si te descubren. Yo me encargo de eso.

Se escucha un suspiro resignado. Sin embargo, Rox no cambia de posición, sino que se queda donde está. No puede moverse, al menos todavía no. Ni siquiera se alegra de saber exactamente el tiempo que lleva ahí desde que alguien la agarrase del cuello y la estrangulase. Acaba de reconocer una de las dos voces como la de la persona a la que probablemente más detesta su hermano. Y, para ser sinceros, ahora ella también.

Paul McLaggen.

Roxanne aprieta los dientes con rabia. Sabía que era un asqueroso, cabrón, mezquino, malvado y capullo hijo de puta, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que pudiese ser capaz de esto. _Aunque, claro_, piensa después con ironía, _después de lo que le hizo a Eleonora, le debe de resultar fácil ignorar a su conciencia, si es que la tiene._ Cierra los ojos, buscando alguna razón que explique por qué se ha aliado con… con el otro hombre, porque esa voz rasposa no la ha oído en su vida. El único motivo que se le ocurre es que quiera hacer daño a Fred utilizándola a ella. En caso de estar en lo cierto, Roxanne tiene que admitir que probablemente lo está consiguiendo.

Entonces, la puerta se abre, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, en lugar del habitual hechizo aturdidor, por ella entra McLaggen, aunque con sombrero, gafas de sol y perilla. La parte más temeraria de Rox se siente tentada de sugerirle un mejor disfraz, pero la muchacha está demasiado ocupada vigilando la varita que apunta hacia ella.

Rox no entiende el hechizo, pero una sensación de glorioso vacío se apodera de su mente cuando el rayo de luz le golpea el pecho.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Creo que no tengo nada que decir sobre el capítulo en sí… sólo que odio a McLaggen sin remedio. Casi tanto como adoro la canción del principio del capi.

¿Reviews? :)


	26. Mentira

¡Hola!

Estoy de vacaciones (¡fiestaaaa!) así que subo más a menudo.

Gracias a **laina-1994**, **Mery Vedder** y **Mede Nott** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Y ahora, vuelvo al presente y os traigo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Mentira<em>

_It's the moment of truth  
>and the moment to lie,<br>the momento to live  
>and the moment to die.<br>The moment to fight, the moment to fight.  
>To fight, to fight, to fight.<br>_**Thirty Seconds To Mars-This is War**

-Pues yo sigo sin entenderlo. Es un coñazo.

-Ellie, en serio, no es tan difícil-replica Fred con un suspiro, exasperado. Coge su pluma y hace un círculo en la parte que está mal-. ¡Pero esto es una burrada!-exclama cuando lo ve.

Eleonora lo fulmina con la mirada. No le sienta muy bien no llevar razón.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso te he preguntado, idiota, porque no me sale.

Fred suspira de nuevo.

-Mira, no es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que cambiar el Conraizado cuando llegas aquí, y luego…

Están en la biblioteca. Baste decir que Eleonora, harta de que no le salga ninguna actividad, ha estado a un tris de quemar sus deberes de Aritmancia, y Fred, sintiéndose increíblemente superior al ser, por una vez, el que entiende los ejercicios, ha optado por echarle una mano.

-¡Ah! Vale, y luego pasas el siete al otro lado, ¿no?

Fred asiente y la observa mientras sigue haciendo el ejercicio. Sonríe cuando la ve resoplar para apartarse un mechón de pelo negro de la cara. Realmente es graciosa cuando estudia, con la frente arrugada en una mueca de concentración, su melena negra tras las orejas y la pequeña mata de cabello rebelde partiendo en dos su rostro. Tras unos segundos, se compadece de ella y le aparta el mechón, sujetándoselo con una horquilla sobre la cabeza.

Entonces algo le da un pequeño y doloroso pellizco en el brazo. Fred da un respingo y se gira, y frunce el ceño al ver una lechuza parda posada sobre la mesa, con un rollo de pergamino atado a la pata.

-¡Oh! ¿Es para mí?-le pregunta Fred. La lechuza le responde con un suave ulular y levanta la pata donde tiene la carta, y el muchacho le desata el pergamino antes de acariciarle el plumaje en forma de agradecimiento. Cuando el ave echa a volar para salir a través de una de las altas ventanas de la biblioteca, Fred desenrolla la nota.

_Fred:_

_Me tienen secuestrada en la Casa de los Gritos. He averiguado que el martes por la noche no estarán. Ayúdame._

_Doo–San._

Varios sentimientos contradictorios se agolpan en el interior de Fred cuando termina de leer la carta. Primero, la felicidad porque Rox está viva (no le cabe la menor duda de que ésa es la letra de su hermana); luego, la angustia por lo que le pueda estar pasando (porque su escritura es temblorosa y está emborronada con lágrimas); después, el enfado consigo mismo por tenerla tan cerca y no haber podido hacer nada en los diez días que lleva secuestrada, y finalmente la determinación de ir a por ella y liberarla de las garras de esos asquerosos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Eleonora con curiosidad, levantando la vista de los deberes de Aritmancia.

-Mira-dice Fred poniéndole la carta bajo las narices.

La expresión de Ellie pasa de atención a felicidad, pasando por sorpresa e incredulidad. Se tapa la boca con las manos, sonriendo, y ahoga un chillido excitado.

-¡Eso significa que está viva!-exclama con alegría.

Fred asiente y sonríe también.

-Ven-le dice a Ellie, tomándola de la mano y sacándola de la biblioteca. La guía hasta un aula vacía y cierra la puerta tras ellos-. Voy a ir-anuncia.

Los ojos de Eleonora se oscurecen mientras niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No vas a hacer nada. Vas a enseñar esto a los aurores, y ellos se encargarán-replica con firmeza.

-¡Es mi hermana!-protesta Fred.

-¡Es tu vida!-exclama Eleonora imitando su tono de voz, aunque la preocupación que hace temblar su voz estropea un poco el efecto-. Fred, por tu madre, aunque sea sólo por una vez, piensa con la cabeza. Sabes que los aurores están más preparados que tú para…

-Vale, tienes razón-la corta Fred-. Se lo diré a mi tío Ron.

Eleonora se queda momentáneamente sin habla.

-¿En serio?-pregunta, incapaz de creerse la facilidad casi insultante con que lo ha convencido.

-Sí, tienes razón; probablemente ellos lo harán mejor-replica Fred en un tono increíblemente calmado, asintiendo-. Sería una tontería.

Eleonora sonríe y le da un beso en los labios. Quizá después de todo Fred sí tenga capacidad de madurar, piensa mientras nota sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

><p>Es una mentira.<p>

Pero, en serio… ¿Alguien se lo ha creído?

Fred sale de la sala común cuando queda una media hora para el entrenamiento de quidditch, diciéndole a Ellie que le apetece dar un paseo por tierra antes de hacerlo por aire. De momento, parece que su novia se lo ha creído. No es que a Fred le guste mentirle, pero sabe que Eleonora jamás le permitiría ir solo en busca de su hermana. Además, tiene poco tiempo. Ha asegurado a Ellie que había hablado con su tío Ron, y apenas faltan varios minutos para que ella lo encuentre en el vestíbulo charlando con Lucy animadamente, sin intención alguna de ir a la Casa de los Gritos a por Roxanne.

Sin embargo, cuando está pasando junto a la entrada del campo de quidditch, un rayo de luz aterriza a pocos centímetros de él, provocando que la hierba se chamusque a su alrededor. Fred se gira en redondo y descubre a Eleonora, que baja por la ligera pendiente a todo correr con la varita encendida. Y se da cuenta de que no ha logrado engañarla. Sin embargo, todavía tiene una oportunidad, su plan B, aunque no sea el que más le guste.

-¿Me puedes decir dónde diantres vas?-exige saber la muchacha, deteniéndose a escasos dos metros de él.

-Nunca pensé que serías el prototipo de novia pulpo-replica Fred, y sus ojos brillan al ver el efecto que provocan sus palabras en Ellie.

-¡No lo soy!-protesta ella, furiosa-. ¡Pero no pienso dejar que seas tan estúpido como para…!

-¿Para ir a dar unas vueltas al campo antes de que empiece el entrenamiento?-la corta Fred, alegrándose de que ella lo haya alcanzado justo en la puerta del estadio. Tiene la excusa perfecta, y además la satisfacción de ver cómo reacciona su novia al darse cuenta de que está equivocada (o al creer que está equivocada), es algo a lo que no está muy acostumbrado.

-¿Ibas…? ¿En serio ibas al campo?

-Pues claro-replica Fred, fingiendo sentirse ofendido-. ¿Qué pensabas?

-Pues que ibas a… a…-Eleonora señala con la cabeza hacia el sauce boxeador.

Fred sonríe y se acerca a ella.

-Pues claro que no, tonta. Te lo he dicho, ¿recuerdas?-y le planta un beso en los labios. Una punzada de tristeza le hiere el corazón al notar el impulso de apartarse que al principio invade a la muchacha.

Eleonora se separa de él y se muerde el labio inferior.

-Vale, creía que seguías siendo un inmaduro-admite.

Fred ríe. _Qué bien me conoce._

-¿Te apetece volar conmigo?-propone. Eleonora asiente, y él la toma de la mano para guiarla hasta el armario de los vestuarios donde se guardan las escobas. Sin embargo, cuando Eleonora se acerca a coger la suya, Fred saca la varita rápidamente y exclama-: ¡Incárcero!

Unas cuerdas negras salen de la punta de su varita y se enroscan alrededor de Eleonora, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Fred la sujeta antes de que caiga al suelo.

-¡Fred! ¿De qué va esto? ¡Suéltame! ¡Fred!-exclama, revolviéndose furiosa. El muchacho la mete en el armario de las escobas-. ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Desátame ahora mismo o te arrepentirás!-vocifera.

-Lo siento, Ellie-dice él. Se desata la corbata roja y amarilla y la utiliza de mordaza. Cuando tiene la mano cerca de ella, sin embargo, la muchacha le asesta un doloroso mordisco-. ¡Ay!

-Fred, sé lo que vas a hacer y…-Fred la amordaza, y el resto de la frase se convierte en un conjunto de bufidos ininteligibles. Eleonora lo mira con súplica, pero no por ella, sino por él. Sabe que nada bueno puede salir de que su novio vaya por su cuenta a intentar liberar a Roxanne.

-Los demás llegarán rápido-dice él, y Ellie lee en sus ojos que ya se arrepiente de haberla atado y amordazado en el armario de las escobas-. Sólo tienes que hacer un poco de ruido. Te veo después, para que termines de comerte mi mano-agrega, y le muestra la herida que ella le acaba de hacer en el dorso-. Hasta luego-y cierra la puerta, dejando a Eleonora a oscuras.

Una lágrima baja por su mejilla, dándose cuenta del peligro que corre Fred.

_¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil! ¡En cuanto vuelva a verlo se va a enterar! ¡Y como le pase algo, lo mataré yo misma!_

* * *

><p>Dan ha dejado de intentar hacer los deberes. De todas formas, le es imposible concentrarse sin el habitual parloteo de Roxanne y sus interrupciones para quejarse de todos los profesores. Nunca se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Empieza a comprender el refrán.<p>

Sigue dándole vueltas a lo que descubrió el otro día. No sabe exactamente por qué no se lo ha dicho a nadie; quizá porque teme que su memoria le haya jugado una mala pasada. Y sabe que un paso en la dirección equivocada supone alejarse de encontrar a Roxanne.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos la angustia por no poder hacer nada sin Rox es tan grande que necesita sentirse útil de alguna forma, contárselo a alguien. De modo que se levanta y sale resueltamente de la sala común de Slytherin, aunque sin perder su caminar elegante por un segundo. De todas formas… ¿Qué más da, un segundo más que menos?

* * *

><p>Fred está temblando cuando llega al pie del sauce boxeador. Se muerde el labio, y se pregunta por enésima vez en los diez minutos que le ha llevado llegar hasta ahí si Ellie le perdonará algún día lo que acaba de hacerle. Seguramente no, piensa, y no puede culparla. Se imagina la situación a la inversa y se sorprende casi odiándola por dejarlo al margen de todo. Pero es por Rox. Por su hermana.<p>

Observa el nudo del árbol. Aunque nunca ha utilizado ese pasadizo, sabe cómo hacer que el sauce no intente matarlo, ya que sus primos se lo han explicado. Recuerda lo que le contó Lucy sobre cómo le pareció que había alguien además de ella, Ben y Jackie en la casa, y se pregunta si quien tiene secuestrada a su hermana estaba ahí ya entonces.

Hace levitar una rama, que retuerce el nudo. Inmediatamente, las ramas del árbol se quedan quietas. Como Fred no está seguro de cuánto dura el efecto, decide darse prisa, y en menos de doce segundos entra con decisión en el pasadizo.

* * *

><p>Ben baja silbando al campo de quidditch. Aún queda un cuarto de hora para el entrenamiento, pero acaba de ocurrírsele una idea genial para una nueva táctica y necesita escribirla en la pizarra antes de que se le olvide. Espera que todos colaboren, porque incluso a él le parece un poco liosa.<p>

Sin embargo, en cuanto entra en los vestuarios escucha unos golpes en el armario de las escobas. Ben frunce el ceño y saca la varita, preguntándose cómo diablos habrá llegado un boggart hasta ahí. El sábado no estaba. Pero cuando abre la puerta, en lugar de encontrarse con su hermana y Lucy muertas, descubre a Eleonora, atada, amordazada y con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, con aspecto de estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¡Eleonora!-exclama él, y le quita la mordaza de la boca. En cuanto lo hace, una sarta de improperios e insultos emanan de lo más hondo de la muchacha.

-… imbécil, irresponsable, insensible, capullo, juro que se va a enterar, idiota…

-Eleonora-la interrumpe él-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Que qué pasa? ¡Que qué pasa!-exclama ella-. ¡Desátame, Ben! Lo mataré, se va a enterar como me llamo Eleonora Black, por estúpido, cabezón…

-¿A quién?-pregunta Ben mientras la desata, aunque cree saber la respuesta. Sólo hay una persona capaz de poner a su compañera de los nervios de esa forma.

-¡A FRED!-y Ben termina de romper las cuerdas. Eleonora sale del armario a gatas y se pone en pie-. ¡Ha recibido una nota de su hermana que decía que está en la Casa de los Gritos y se le ha ocurrido ir a él solito! ¡Es imbécil!

Ben palidece.

-Tenemos que impedírselo.

-Tenemos que avisar a los aurores-replica Eleonora-. Vale, díselo tú. Yo voy a matar a Fred.

-No te ofendas-replica Ben, cogiéndola del brazo antes de que salga-pero creo que si hay que detenerlo tengo yo más fuerza que tú, así que…

Eleonora le dirige una mirada de súplica.

-Date prisa-y echa a correr hacia el castillo.

Ben se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el sauce boxeador, que está inmóvil. Le duele el costado del flato cuando llega, pero ver que Fred no está ahí y, por tanto, ya ha entrado al pasadizo, le da fuerzas nacidas del miedo. Es algo así como cuando su hermana se puso enferma en Navidad, solo que en esta ocasión sí puede hacer algo.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Ben entra en el pasadizo.

* * *

><p>Fred ha encendido su varita para ver algo, pero lo cierto es que aun así está aterrado. Teme que algo salga de la oscuridad y lo engulla. Agudiza el oído, pero todo lo que oye son los crujidos de la vieja estructura. Se pregunta cómo eso puede soportar su peso, el de Rox y el de sus secuestradores.<p>

Registra el piso inferior, pero no encuentra nada ni a nadie. Entonces un mal presentimiento se adueña de su mente, pero intenta alejarlo. Decide subir las escaleras, intentando convencerse de que ahí habrá más luz y estará Roxanne, pero algo le dice que no. Fred lo ignora lo mejor que puede.

Está en el quinto escalón cuando oye un crujido proveniente del piso superior. Aguanta la respiración, evitando caer en la cada vez mayor tentación de llamar a su hermana, y tras unos segundos se aventura a seguir subiendo, pero de repente la imagen de Ellie enfadada con él le llega con claridad. No es nada sensato seguir, y continuar supone acercarse a lo desconocido, pero no le queda otra.

Justo cuando llega al final de las escaleras escucha unos pesados pasos en el piso inferior. Sabe que no se lo está imaginando, y también sabe que el desconocido no sabe que él está arriba, porque los pasos parecen hacer círculos. Sin embargo, no tarda en oír un crujido que indica, sin lugar a dudas, que el desconocido está subiendo las escaleras. Y entra en la primera habitación que encuentra, sin importarle hacer ruido.

El color se esfuma de su cara cuando descubre que ya está ocupada.

_Ellie tiene razón. Soy imbécil._

* * *

><p>Ben escucha los pasos que suben las escaleras y se muerde el labio, indeciso. Debe de ser Fred. Pero…. ¿y si no? Logrando encontrar el valor Gryffindor que tiene en algún lado, y después de respirar hondo, se aventura a subir.<p>

El primer escalón cruje de forma horrible cuando pone el pie sobre él. Ben oye un correteo en el piso superior, y supone que Fred no sabe que es él, por no hablar del terror irracional que le causa la ausencia de luz. Contiene el impulso de llamarlo y sigue avanzando.

Escucha entonces un barullo de varias voces, entre las que reconoce la de su mejor amigo. Olvidando sus reticencias, Ben sube los escalones que le quedan de tres en tres y se detiene ante la puerta de la que viene el tumulto. Alza la varita, preparado para atacar, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, un grito de Fred se corta abruptamente y se escucha un estampido. Ben abre la puerta de una patada una milésima de segundo más tarde.

Acierta a ver a un hombre con un inmóvil y palidísimo Fred en brazos desapareciéndose, pero no le distingue la cara. Entonces gira la cabeza y ve a un segundo hombre. Antes de que pueda hacer nada, sin embargo, un hechizo aturdidor le acierta en el pecho.

_Fred es imbécil_, es lo último que es consciente de pensar, cuando sus ojos se fijan en la mancha de sangre que hay en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Ron sigue leyendo y releyendo la nota que le acaba de dar Daniel Nott. Recuerda que su sobrino siempre se ha quejado de él, pero no puede creer que sea Paul McLaggen quien ha secuestrado a Roxanne y casi asesinado a Dan. Aunque, con la enorme simpatía que le inspira el padre del muchacho (insértese ironía aquí), en el fondo no le extraña.<p>

A su lado, Lucy intenta leer la nota con curiosidad, mientras Ron la aparta de sus ojos metomentodos. Sin embargo, ver a una muchacha de pelo negro corriendo hacia él como si le fuese la vida en ello hace que se olvide de ocultársela, y ni siquiera se inmuta ante la exclamación ahogada de su sobrina cuando al fin logra leerla.

-¡Señor…Weasley!-exclama la muchacha-. Tiene que… venir-logra decir, respirando agitadamente-. Fred… la casa…

-¿Qué pasa, Eleonora?-la pregunta la hace Lucy, pero en cuanto oye el nombre de su sobrino, Ron se preocupa.

Pero la muchacha no parece tener tiempo para explicárselo. Lo agarra del brazo sin delicadeza alguna y tira de él.

-¡El sauce boxeador!-exclama, cuando finalmente Ron echa a correr tras ella, comprendiendo que debe de ser algo grave, seguido por Lucy y Dan-. ¡Fred recibió…nota…Rox…decía que…! ¡Que estaba en…Casa…Gritos!

Ron acelera hasta adelantar a Eleonora, aunque lo cierto es que es muy veloz. Tras él, Lucy mantiene el ritmo a duras penas, mientras que la mirada de Dan, que va en último lugar, da a entender que se siente la persona más lenta del mundo.

Se detienen antes de estar al alcance de las ramas del sauce boxeador; Ron recuerda su aventura con Harry y Hermione en su tercer año en ese lugar, y rápidamente inmoviliza el árbol sin ninguna dificultad. Se mete el primero en el túnel, sorprendido por lo pequeño que se ha vuelto en todos estos años, seguido por Eleonora, Dan y Lucy.

Justo cuando Dan está ayudando a Lucy a ponerse en pie tras salir del túnel, se escucha un golpe en el piso superior de la casa, seguido por un estruendo. Ron sube las escaleras a toda velocidad, con la varita en alto. Sin embargo, lo único que encuentra es a un muchacho en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y su varita tirada a unos centímetros de su mano.

-¡Ben!-exclama Lucy, asustada, y se arrodilla junto al muchacho. Empieza a zarandearlo-. Ben… venga, despierta…

Eleonora, en cambio, pasa por encima de las piernas de Ben y asoma la cabeza en todas las habitaciones. Ron adivina lo que pasa cuando la muchacha sale de la última con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡No está! ¡F-Fred no está!

_George me va a matar._

Dan se muerde el labio. En el suelo, Lucy, que está abrazada a Ben, suelta un débil sollozo. Entonces el muchacho abre los ojos.

-¿Lu?-ella asiente, las lágrimas bajando por su cara. Eleonora se deja caer al suelo y se queda mirando al infinito, con expresión ausente. Ben la mira-. Fred…-empieza-. Eleonora, lo siento-se disculpa. La muchacha no reacciona-. Se lo han llevado. Había dos.

-¿Conocías a alguno?-pregunta Ron rápidamente.

Ben niega con la cabeza; no obstante, dice:

-A uno de ellos lo vi en el periódico.

Eleonora clava sus ojos, que están de un verde pálido, en él.

-¿Quién era?-inquiere Ron.

Ben se refugia en el hombro de Lucy y cierra los ojos antes de responder, pese a que Ron cree conocer la respuesta. Sólo se le ocurre el nombre de una persona que sea capaz de desear causar tanto dolor a George y Angelina. Al hablar, Ben no hace sino confirmar sus sospechas:

-Christian Davis.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Taaan, ta-ta-ta, ta-ta-ta, ta-ta-taaan, ta-taan, ta-taan, ta-taaaan. Me moría de ganas de subir este capítulo desde que lo escribí; personalmente estoy satisfecha con cómo me ha quedado.

Punto uno: Eleonora, Fred y Ben piensan igual que yo. En este sentido, Fred es total y absolutamente imbécil.

Punto dos: Ay, pobre George. Se ve que conservar Freds no es lo suyo (vale, el chiste es un poco cruel, pero si no lo decía me daba algo).

Punto tres: No tengo la más remota idea de en qué consiste la Aritmancia, pero siempre he creído que está relacionada con las matemáticas.

Dicho esto, podéis matarme por Internet. No opondré resistencia.


	27. Arrebatado

¡Hola!

Lo más lógico sería subir mañana, dado que hoy todavía es jueves. Sin embargo, voy a pasarme todo el día de mañana de procesión en procesión y cuando vuelva no tendré ganas ni de seguir respirando, mucho menos de actualizar, así que lo hago hoy.

Gracias a **carlota-malfoy**, **Mery Vedder**, **Laina.1994**, **Sakhory** y **Mede Nott** por los reviews del capítulo pasado. En serio, no sabéis lo que animan :)

Y en respuesta a **Laina.1994**: ¡Impedimenta! Hala, asunto arreglado XD Entiendo que estés cabreada, pero ¡no fue mi culpa! ¡Los personajes están fuera de control y me dominan! Y mi mente es débil... (menos mal que Snape nunca ha intentado enseñarme Oclumancia, si no acababa pegándome fijo). No, ahora en serio... En cierto modo, que Fred también esté secuestrado será clave para su destino y el de Roxanne. Guau, qué melodramático me ha quedado. Pero de alguna forma extraña y retorcida, es eso.

Y creo que ya lo he dicho todo... así que aquí tenéis el capítulo. Se me cae la baba con _Owl City_, voy a escucharlos. Luego vuelvo...

* * *

><p><em>Arrebatado <em>

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
>but it's not the same without you<br>because it takes two to whisper quietly.  
>The silence isn't so bad<br>'till I look at my hands and feel sad  
>'cause the spaces between my fingers<br>are right where yours fit perfectly.  
><em>**Owl City-Vanilla Twilight**

Pocas de las personas que conciernen a vuestra humilde narradora duermen correctamente esa noche.

Eleonora Black, en concreto, no duerme absolutamente nada.

"_Te veo después, para que termines de comerte mi mano"_, ha sido lo último que ha oído de Fred. _Mentiroso._

Se quiere morir. Saber que le han arrebatado a Fred por unos pocos segundos le provoca una sensación de angustia y culpa que pocas veces había sentido, casi mayor que la que convivió con ella durante varios meses después de que McLaggen la forzara.

Está hecha un ovillo en una butaca cercana al fuego, del que apenas quedan unas brasas. Debe de ser muy tarde, aunque no ha mirado la hora. Alguien, probablemente Jackie, le ha echado una manta para que no coja frío, pese a que enfermar es en esos momentos la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Desde que han salido de la Casa de los Gritos la ha invadido una extraña sensación de irrealidad, como si todo fuera un sueño. Pero el dolor de su corazón es terriblemente real y le recuerda que no se ha imaginado que alguien se ha llevado a Fred y que probablemente estará sufriendo, esté donde esté.

Lo peor ha sido, sin duda, tener que explicar lo ocurrido a sus padres. Eleonora sabe, porque Fred se lo había dicho, que ambos estaban ya destrozados por la desaparición de Rox. Que les quiten a su otro hijo debe de haber sido como una puñalada para ellos. Eleonora sólo ha sido capaz de mirarlos a los ojos una vez, cuando ellos le han asegurado que no la culpan absolutamente de nada y que no podía haber hecho más de lo que hizo. Ha estado a un tris de llorar cuando la madre de Fred, Angelina, ha comentado que tendrán que reñirle cuando vuelva por haberla encerrado en el armario de las escobas y su padre ha estado a punto de sonreír, pero considera que, si su madre no ha derramado ni una lágrima, es injusto que lo haga ella.

Ella, que no ha tardado ni media hora en darse cuenta de que Fred mentía. Y, sin embargo, al final él se ha acabado por salirse con la suya. Ha tenido que ir a la Casa de los Gritos a por su hermana sin contar con nadie, como siempre, sin un mínimo de cabeza, testarudo hasta el final. Y ahora no sólo no saben dónde está Roxanne, sino que tampoco tienen ni idea de su paradero.

Eleonora recuerda lo que han dicho los aurores y se estremece. Reconstruyendo la historia a partir de lo que ha visto Ben, lo que recuerda Dan de los sucesos de Hogsmeade y lo que les han contado ella y Rose Weasley sobre la conversación que Fred oyó en el bosque, han deducido que, probablemente, sólo haya dos secuestradores: Christian Davis y Paul McLaggen. Han descartado a Isabelle Creevey por alguna razón que Eleonora no logra comprender, aunque, según ha oído, van a interrogarla para tratar de averiguar algo más.

Un escalofrío de miedo la recorre al pensar en lo que le puede pasar a Fred a merced de McLaggen. No es exactamente un secreto que los dos muchachos se detestan, y el odio que se profesan mutuamente creció de manera exponencial, si eso era posible, cuando Fred descubrió lo que le había hecho a Eleonora. Lo más seguro es que se maten entre ellos. O que McLaggen mate a Fred, considerando las circunstancias.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, aparta la mirada del fuego consumido y mira por la ventana. La línea de luz que roza las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido le indica que está a punto de amanecer. Eleonora dirige una mirada de odio a la extensión verdosa. Tiene la impresión de que, si Fred no se hubiese internado en él aquella noche, ahora no estaría ocurriendo todo esto.

Escucha unos pasos bajar por la escalera, pero no se gira. Se acuerda entonces de que le va a tocar fingir estar bien durante todo el día, porque hay clase, y maldice para sus adentros; la experiencia le ha demostrado que no se le da bien aparentar lo que no es. Nota que Jaqueline Macmillan se sienta en un brazo de la butaca y la abraza con fuerza.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta con suavidad.

-Jackie, me va a dar algo-confiesa Eleonora. Entonces mira a su amiga-. ¿Y si no aparece? ¿Y si…?

-Eleonora, lo van a encontrar-le asegura.

-Está con McLaggen. Y con un hombre que debería estar cumpliendo condena en Azkaban por intentar matar a su madre hace muchísimos años. Los dos lo odian. Y… Podría… Podría estar…-Eleonora no es capaz de completar la frase.

-Mira, yo creo que está bien-admite Jackie-. Es decir, su hermana está viva, ¿no? Pues él también.

-No saben si su hermana está viva, sólo lo suponen-replica Eleonora-. No me apetece ir a clase-musita; se sorprende al descubrir que es cierto. Por primera vez en su vida, no quiere estar en un aula aprendiendo hechizos y pociones.

-Bueno, si quieres me quedo contigo-propone Jackie-. A mí tampoco me apetece aguantar una hora a mi padre; y seguro que él lo entiende.

Eleonora sonríe a su pesar. Es absolutamente imposible que Ernie Macmillan comprenda las motivaciones de su hija para saltarse las clases, salvo que impliquen alguna enfermedad gravísima que la incapacite de algún modo.

-No, iré-decide. Después de todo, se supone que es su obligación; además, si para algo le ha servido lo que le hizo McLaggen el día del decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Fred, ha sido para seguir con su vida aunque por dentro esté muriéndose de dolor y aunque su habilidad para simular estar bien sea patética. Entonces nota un suave peso en el regazo. Mira hacia abajo y descubre a Duna acurrucándose sobre sus piernas-. Y a ti tendremos que darte de comer hasta que vuelva tu amo, chiquitina.

* * *

><p>Lucy tampoco ha dormido mucho. Un par de horas, que sólo le han servido para tener una pesadilla en la que Fred y Roxanne… bueno, a modo de eufemismo digamos que no salían muy bien parados.<p>

Se viste y baja rápidamente al Gran Comedor. Se detiene en la puerta durante unos instantes, y luego echa a correr hacia Ben, que está sentado en una zona poco transitada de la mesa de Gryffindor. El muchacho apenas reacciona cuando le da un beso en la mejilla para saludarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunta en un susurro.

-Mejor que tú-replica Ben, observando las ojeras que adornan los ojos de su novia. Entonces suspira-. La señora Pomfrey me obligó a tomar poción para dormir sin soñar-explica-. Pero creo que ha sido peor.

Lucy frunce el ceño. Pese a que el único daño físico sufrido por Ben es el enorme moretón que se hizo en el hombro al caer, los profesores decidieron que sería mejor que pasase la noche en la enfermería. Le pasa la mano por el pelo, y sonríe cuando Ben se aparta y le dirige una mirada de reproche.

-Oh, se me había olvidado que no te gustaba, lo siento-dice, apartando la mano. Aunque lo cierto es que se acordaba perfectamente. Sólo intenta distraer a su novio un poco, ya que ella no es capaz de pensar en nada distinto a sus primos.

-¿Crees que van a encontrarlos?-pregunta Ben tras unos segundos de silencio, haciendo vano el intento de la muchacha.

-Sí-responde Lucy rápidamente. Cualquier otra opción es impensable-. Y, si no, apuesto lo que quieras a que encontrarán una forma de escapar.

Ben se imagina por un momento a Fred y a Roxanne intentando hacer fuego sin magia en una llanura desierta, y no puede evitar que una sonrisa asome a su rostro. Entonces recuerda que deben de estar en algún lugar frío y oscuro y que Fred tiene miedo a la oscuridad, y se siente peor por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que se llevasen a su mejor amigo. No debería haber vacilado ese instante, piensa. Debería haber ido derechito hacia ellos y haberlos dejado fuera de juego.

-No es tu culpa-escucha decir a Lucy. Alza sus ojos castaños para encontrarse con los iris claros de ella-. No podrías haber hecho nada.

-Ya, claro-replica Ben, sarcástico-. Y todo son arcoíris y mariposas, ¿no?

Lucy sacude la cabeza.

-Mira, de no ser por ti no sabríamos quién se lo ha llevado-asegura.

-Sí, saber quién lo va a matar ayudará muchísimo a impedirlo-ironiza Ben, sin saber exactamente si está enfadado, triste o con ganas de bromear. Lucy encaja el comentario como una bofetada y palidece. Ben se arrepiente entonces de haber hablado-. Oye, no iba en serio, sólo…

-Ya lo sé-lo corta Lucy con sequedad-. Pero no es necesario que seas tan arisco, te recuerdo que son mis primos.

Ben suspira y aparta la vista. Entonces la abraza y la estrecha contra sí. Lucy pasa las manos por su espalda y cierra los ojos, sin poder evitar pensar qué pasaría si tuviese razón. Si Fred y Roxanne…

_No_, le dice una voz en su cabeza. _Están bien. Y van a encontrarlos. A los dos._

* * *

><p>Dan se siente increíblemente egoísta.<p>

Porque, sí, por un lado, está triste por el hecho de que se hayan llevado a Fred también, y preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle, pero por el otro… no puede evitar sentirse aliviado de que ahora Roxanne vaya a tener compañía, ya que lo más probable es que estén los dos juntos. Varias veces se le ha ocurrido que le gustaría poder estar en el lugar de Fred para no dejar sola a la muchacha, pero luego algo le dice que es mejor que sea Fred quien esté con ella, porque él es su hermano y probablemente con quien Rox desee estar en esos momentos.

Tampoco puede evitar darle vueltas a lo que descubrieron ayer. Es tan increíblemente lógico que incluso se siente estúpido por no haberlo pensado él. Debió de suponer desde el primer momento que Christian Davis iría a por Fred y Roxanne; después de todo, odia a su madre, y, como Dan está aprendiendo de la peor manera posible, duele más el daño que se les hace a tus seres queridos que el que te hacen a ti mismo. Y McLaggen… es obvio que siente un odio hacia Fred Weasley que le está grande. Dan no conoce los detalles, pero sabe que el hermano de Rox tuvo mucho que ver en la expulsión de ese gorila sin cerebro del colegio, y por tanto es obvio que lo detesta.

En cualquier caso, si lo que esos dos pretendían era hacer daño a la madre de Fred y Roxanne, Dan puede certificar que lo han conseguido. Y que, de paso, también han hundido a su padre. Dan recuerda la expresión que ambos tenían anoche cuando tuvieron que escuchar que sus dos hijos bien podían estar muertos.

Dan suspira y aprieta el paso. Va a llegar tarde a Transformaciones, pero no es que le preocupe excesivamente. De hecho, dado que tampoco ha hecho los deberes, no le importaría que McGonagall lo dejase fuera durante toda la hora, pero se ha prometido a sí mismo no dejar que nadie vea cuánto le están afectando los recientes sucesos.

Sin embargo, su deseo se ve truncado cuando McGonagall, tras la bronca reglamentaria, le permite entrar en clase. Aún más cuando recibe un cero por no haber hecho los ejercicios. Sin embargo, lo que menos se espera es que McGonagall le pida que se quede después de clase para hablar con él.

Cuando todos están saliendo, Dan arrastra los pies hasta la mesa de la profesora y espera pacientemente a que ella termine de ordenar sus papeles. No puede evitar encogerse un poco ante la severa mirada que le dirige cuando finaliza su tarea.

-Señor Nott-empieza-, soy consciente de que usted no es alumno de mi casa, pero sí lo es de mi clase, y permítame decirle que desde que salió de la enfermería no ha entregado ni una sola vez los ejercicios. Si sigue así, me temo que no podré permitir que se examine del TIMO de Transformaciones.

Dan saca una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo y escribe su respuesta:

"Lo sé"

Las cejas de McGonagall se juntan cuando lee las dos palabras.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Me podría explicar por qué no se toma la molestia de cumplir con su obligación?

Dan vuelve a escribir:

"No puedo concentrarme sin Roxanne". Quizá suene algo cursi, pero es cierto. Dan lo ha intentado y le resulta absolutamente imposible hacer los deberes sin ella a su lado.

La mirada de la profesora se suaviza como nunca antes, y por un momento Dan cree ver comprensión en ellos.

-Todos sabemos lo que le duele la ausencia de la señorita Weasley, pero a todos nos ha afectado, y todos seguimos con nuestras vidas. Entiendo cómo se siente, y de hecho no le estoy pidiendo que lo ignore, sólo que lo ponga a un lado cuando de sus obligaciones se trate-Dan sacude la cabeza, confundido; ¿de qué diablos le está hablando? ¿Cómo que ella comprende sus sentimientos? _No es el amor de la vida de McGonagall quien está en paradero y estado desconocido, sino el mío_, piensa el muchacho con enfado y cierto rencor-. Y, para su información-agrega, y Dan comprende que no ha sido tan hábil como creía a la hora de esconder sus sentimientos-, yo también fui joven. Y estuve enamorada. Buenas tardes.

Dan comprende que ha llegado el momento de marcharse, y sale de la clase pensando, además de en Roxanne, Fred, McLaggen y Davis, en quién habrá sido el amor de la juventud de McGonagall y por qué la historia acabó mal.

Pronto, sin embargo, sus pensamientos vuelven a concentrarse única y exclusivamente en Rox.

* * *

><p><em>Duele.<em>

Fred intenta abrir los ojos, pero el dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de la cabeza no ayuda. No tiene ninguna otra información sobre el estado de su cuerpo más que esa sensación. No sabe dónde está, ni si está solo, ni el motivo de que esté donde diablos esté.

Entonces, como impulsados por su deseo de saber, sus sentidos se desperezan y se agudizan para ofrecerle más información.

Arruga la nariz cuando le llega un olor a rancio y a humedad, con desagrado. Quizá esté en un almacén abandonado o algo así, piensa. Entonces se da cuenta de que está tumbado de lado sobre una superficie rematadamente dura e incómoda, y nota que alguien le está acariciando el pelo. No sabe por qué, pero está seguro de que se trata de un conocido. Luego escucha unos débiles sollozos, y se pregunta si es Ellie. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, logra abrir los ojos.

Al principio, está convencido de que se ha quedado ciego, porque la odiosa negrura que era todo lo que veía con los ojos cerrados es exactamente la misma que lo acosa ahora. Fred no puede evitar asustarse. Le da pánico. Es cierto que superó hace tiempo el viejo miedo de encontrar un monstruo agazapado bajo su cama, pero conforme ha ido creciendo se ha dado cuenta de que hay monstruos peores que los que se esconden debajo de la cama y en el armario, acechando donde nadie puede verlos. Y ese lugar es la oscuridad. Aprieta los puños y parpadea, tratando con desesperación de encontrar algo de luz.

-¿Fred?

Fred se queda quieto por unos instantes, y de repente se da cuenta de que los sollozos han cesado. Su aturdido cerebro necesita unos segundos para asimilar todo lo que contienen esas cuatro letras y, sobre todo, el timbre de la voz que las pronuncia. Y no, no es Ellie. Pero no por eso está decepcionado.

-¿Doo–San?-con dificultad, utiliza sus brazos entumecidos para incorporarse y logra distinguir una silueta con la forma de su hermana.

-¡Estás…! ¡Fred!-exclama ella, abalanzándose sobre él.

Fred le devuelve el abrazo, y por unos minutos ambos se estrechan con tanta fuerza que sus cajas torácicas corren auténtico peligro. Fred le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermana antes de separarse de ella.

Durante esos instantes, sus ojos (supurando lágrimas de alegría, aunque él nunca lo admitirá) se han acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad, y entonces logra ver dónde están.

Es una habitación no muy grande, sin más muebles que el incómodo camastro sobre el que están y una destartalada mesita de noche sobre la que hay una bandeja con una hogaza de pan y un vaso de agua, ambos totalmente intactos. La única fuente de luz proviene de una diminuta ventana que hay casi en el techo, y por la oscuridad que aporta Fred adivina que es de noche.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta.

Rox le toma la mano, consciente de lo mucho que le asustan las tinieblas.

-No lo sé-admite-. No sé nada, en realidad… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado desaparecida?

-Nueve días-responde Fred-. Al menos, llevábamos nueve días sin saber nada de ti cuando…-un horrible presentimiento se apodera de él-. La carta. Era una trampa-Roxanne asiente y mira hacia abajo, y pese a la oscuridad, Fred adivina que está llorando-. Tenía tu letra…-comenta, y entonces, semejante a un latigazo, el recuerdo de alguien dándole un golpe en la cabeza relampaguea en su mente-. ¿Rox?

Por unos instantes, la muchacha no dice nada. Fred le concede quince segundos, pero cuando se agotan decide pincharla. Sin embargo, antes de que hable, ella se defiende:

-Yo no quería, ¿sabes? Me… me echaron la maldición Imperius, creo, y me obligaron a escribirla… Pero creí que tendrías un mínimo de sentido común-admite-. Lo siento.

Fred sacude la cabeza.

-Da igual.

Su hermana le dirige una mirada fulminante.

-¿Que da igual? ¡Estás aquí por mi culpa!

-Prefiero esto a no saber si estás viva-asegura Fred. En ese momento nota un doloroso pinchazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y se lleva una mano a la zona. Sin embargo, descubre que tiene un trozo de tela rodeándole la cabeza-. ¿Y esto?

-Pues… Cuando me desperté ayer por la mañana te vi ahí, y… y salía mucha sangre, así que… supongo que lo hice bien...-Roxanne se encoge de hombros, y Fred la abraza de nuevo, consciente de lo mucho que debe de haberle costado vendarle la cabeza y no desmayarse o echar hasta la primera papilla en el intento.

-Gracias-dice con sinceridad.

Se quedan un rato en silencio. Fred se sienta en el camastro con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y Roxanne se abraza a él y recuesta la cabeza en su pecho. El muchacho puede jurar que está agotada, y, sinceramente, no puede decir que la culpe por ello. A él también se le cierran los ojos de cansancio.

-Fred…-dice ella entonces-. Si cuando te cogieron yo llevaba nueve días desaparecida, y has estado dos días aquí…

-Felicidades, ha sobrevivido al día 11 de su secuestro. En breve vendrá una patrulla de aurores a rescatarla y devolverla a Hogwarts-replica Fred, poniendo voz de robot. Roxanne no puede evitar reírse, agradecida de las esperanzas que hay impresas en la broma de su hermano, y el muchacho le acaricia el pelo.

-¿Estabais preocupados?

-No; estábamos muertos de miedo-replica Fred-. Aunque a mamá sólo la vi llorar la primera noche, sé que está fatal. Y papá es como… como si estuviese en otro lado, como cuando va al cementerio a ver al tío Fred-una punzada de culpa hace que el joven se arrepienta de haber sido tan imbécil como para caer en una trampa tan obvia; ¿y si les pasa algo? ¿Qué harán sus padres sin ninguno de sus dos hijos?-. He sido un idiota.

Roxanne le acaricia el brazo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Lo eres-entonces da un respingo tan brusco que Fred se asusta-. ¿Y Dan? ¿Lo…lo encontraron? ¿Está bien?

-Sí-responde Fred-. Al parecer, Hagrid llegó a tiempo de ver a un tío a punto de matarlo, pero le tiró una piedra y no le dio la maldición. Se pasó unos días en la enfermería… él también está muy preocupado.

Inmediatamente, Fred nota que Roxanne se relaja en sus brazos. Por un momento se pregunta si lo habrá hecho más veces durante su cautiverio, y comprende que seguramente no. De modo que la aferra con más fuerza, tratando de ignorar la oscuridad que los acosa, y cierra los ojos.

Lo recibe un sueño inquieto en el que su padre, Rox, Ellie, Ben y McLaggen están todo el rato entrando y saliendo de la sala común de Gryffindor, y cuando él, que está fuera, decide entrar para ver qué hay tan interesante, lo recibe ese hombre de pelo lacio y voz rasposa cuyo nombre, ya lo sabe, es Christian Davis, que le asegura que matará a su madre en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Roxanne siente un extraño frío cuando se despierta. En realidad, lleva teniendo frío desde que despertó en ese lugar por primera vez, junto con el molesto dolor de cabeza (producto quizá de la inanición y la deshidratación) pero esta vez siente que es diferente. Juraría que cuando se quedó dormida estaba cómoda. Y se sentía segura.<p>

La luz del día la recibe cuando abre los ojos. No entra mucha, pero al menos uno puede caminar por la habitación sin ir chocándose contra las paredes. Si Fred estuviese ahí, no se sentiría excesivamente incómodo.

_¡Fred!_

Roxanne recorre la habitación con la mirada una y otra vez, esperando que su hermano salga de dondequiera que esté escondido (aunque hay pocas posibilidades debido al escaso mobiliario), porque la broma no tiene gracia. La muchacha se pone en pie tambaleándose y bebe un poco de agua. Sus labios resecos y agrietados agradecen la pequeña dosis que Rox les ofrece, pero no se atreve a beber más. Es demasiado Slytherin como para dejar de pensar así por las buenas que puede estar envenenada.

-¡Fred!-exclama; tiene la voz ronca, y todavía le duele un poco la garganta.

Camina dando tumbos hasta la puerta y la aporrea, sin importarle que cada golpe sea como un martillazo para su dolorida cabeza. Quiere saber dónde está Fred. Y cómo está. _Necesita_ saberlo. Si le pasa algo a su hermano, será por su culpa. Fue ella la que ni siquiera pudo resistirse a la Imperius.

-¡Fred! ¡Fred!-lo llama, angustiada, deseando que su hermano responda. En lugar de ello, oye unos pasos que se detienen cerca de ella, al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?-pregunta, rogando para que alguien le responda.

-Preocúpate más por ti, bonita-replica alguien desde el otro lado. Rox reconoce esa voz como la de McLaggen, y siente todavía más odio hacia él.

-¡Serás cabrón!-grita con rabia-. ¡Como le hagas algo te juro que…!

-¿Qué? Te recuerdo que no puedes salir de ahí-replica McLaggen, y suelta una risa-. En fin, hasta luego.

Los pasos se alejan. Roxanne sigue dando golpes a la puerta, llamando a su hermano y gritando todas las amenazas e improperios que se le ocurren. Y tratando de no llorar. No le da miedo estar sola; de hecho, después de… ¿doce días?, se ha acostumbrado. Lo que teme es lo que le pueda pasar a su hermano si se queda solo, desarmado y herido con McLaggen y Davis.

Como para confirmar que sus temores no son infundados, un alarido de dolor de su hermano sacude la edificación entera.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> **I'm cruel and I know it**. Que significa: **Soy cruel y lo sé**. Pero deciros otra cosa sería mentir, y además de cruel soy sincera la mayoría del tiempo.

Por cierto, la conversación de Dan con Minerva es mi pequeña forma de recordar la historia de ésta, que nos regaló Pottermore a unos pocos elegidos. Si podéis, os recomiendo que la busquéis, porque realmente no tiene desperdicio.


	28. Escapar a los brazos de la Muerte

¡Buenas tardes!

Como siempre, muchas gracias a **Sakhory**, **Mery Vedder**, **Caroline Beatle** y **Mede Nott** por los reviews del capítulo anterior

Y ahora, os dejo con un capítulo más.

* * *

><p><em>Escapar a los brazos de la Muerte<em>

_I'm begging you stay,  
>just a little longer.<br>You've always been the one who's stronger.  
>I can't let you go.<br>I'm begging you stay,  
>stay because I need you.<br>With every breath I breathe you,  
>I can't let you walk away<br>_**Bon Jovi-Stay**

No es hasta el jueves por la mañana que a Eleonora se le ocurre una idea.

El tener algo que hacer, que investigar, una forma de no estar parada sintiéndose inútil, hace que sus ojos adopten un tono ocre claro. Casi sonríe mientras baja varios pisos a toda velocidad, mandando a tomar viento la dignidad y serenidad que se suponen debe mostrar como prefecta, y ni se inmuta cuando un ofendido profesor Flitwick le grita que vaya con más cuidado después de arrollarlo y tirarlo al suelo.

Se detiene a pocos metros de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Lo cierto es que no ha estado nunca; pero Fred, que va allí una vez a la semana a visitar a Roxanne, le ha contado dónde está. Eleonora siente una punzada de dolor al pensar que esa semana no ha podido hacerlo.

Agradece a Merlín que le ponga las cosas tan fáciles cuando ve a Daniel Nott saliendo de la sala común, y se acerca a él a toda velocidad.

-¡Daniel!-lo llama; lo cierto es que no sabe si está autorizada a llamarlo Dan. Sólo ha oído llamarlo así a Roxanne Weasley, y ella es su novia, así que mejor lo llama por su nombre completo, para evitar problemas. El muchacho la mira con una expresión sombría que trata de disfrazar de indiferencia. Eleonora la reconoce. Es parecida a la que ella lleva dos días mostrando-. Tengo que hablar contigo-el muchacho se encoge de hombros, invitándola a hablar-. Necesito que me dejes ver la flecha con la que te atacaron en Hogsmeade.

Eleonora no se da cuenta hasta ese momento de lo extravagante que es su petición; Dan arquea las cejas, extrañado. Probablemente esté pensando que es una psicópata sádica y morbosa.

-Mira, mi padre hace tiro con arco y me ha enseñado que en cada lugar fabrican las flechas de una forma y longitud específicas-explica-; igual si la veo puedo…

Pero antes de que pueda terminar, Dan asiente. Le pone un montón de libros en las manos y entra de nuevo en la sala común. Sale apenas dos minutos más tarde con una flecha negra, partida y astillada. Eleonora le devuelve los libros y examina la flecha con cautela. Tras varios minutos dándole vueltas, calculando su longitud original y apreciando su forma, lo tiene más que claro.

Dan le da un golpe suave en el brazo, impaciente.

-Es de Chester-dice Eleonora con seguridad-. Mi padre dice que son las mejores para largas distancias.

Dan emite un sonido extraño que, tras examinarlo detenidamente, Eleonora identifica como un gruñido despectivo. Entonces deja los libros en el suelo, saca una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y escribe:

"¿Crees que están allí?"

Eleonora se muerde el labio, insegura.

-Sé que la flecha es de allí. Pero nunca he estado en Chester, de modo que no sé si puede ser un buen lugar para…-su voz se apaga poco a poco, y no termina la frase. Dan lo hace por escrito en su lugar:

"Hace un par de veranos estuve allí. Hay un bosque en la frontera con Gales; no es un mal sitio para esconderse"

Eleonora asiente, pero se pregunta si no se están precipitando. Después de todo, sólo es una flecha, puede que o McLaggen o ese Davis sean de ahí y por eso la hayan comprado en Chester… pero es lo único que tienen.

-¿Te hace una visita a Chester?-propone.

Dan compone su primera sonrisa sincera desde que se llevaran a Rox, y asiente. Luego anota algo más y se lo enseña a Eleonora:

"Pero no podemos ir nosotros dos solos. Necesitamos a alguien más"

* * *

><p>Roxanne sigue maldiciendo a McLaggen, a Davis y a ella misma aun después de medianoche.<p>

Fred se ha quedado dormido hace ya rato; después de que McLaggen lo metiese en la habitación, tan débil que apenas era capaz de intentar liberarse del joven y cubierto de heridas, tras maniatar a Roxanne mediante magia (porque de no haberlo hecho no conservaría ni los ojos, ni el pelo ni los atributos sexuales), apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos más de dos segundos seguidos. Se ha espabilado un poco, lo justo para beber agua, y luego, después de explicarle en temblorosos susurros lo que ha pasado, ha cerrado los ojos, aferrado a su mano porque estaba oscureciendo.

Ahora Rox se siente como la hermana mayor, aunque decide que definitivamente el rol le queda mejor a Fred. Ella no es capaz de consolarlo ni de tranquilizarlo cuando está asustado; todo lo que puede hacer es abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras que se le antojan demasiado vacías como para ayudarlo.

Le acaricia un poco el pelo, y se da cuenta de que la improvisada venda que le puso en la cabeza se le ha caído y la herida vuelve a sangrar. Tratando de convencerse de que es sirope de fresa y respirando por la boca para no oler la sangre, se rasga un pedazo de su túnica y rodea la cabeza de su hermano con ella; espera que sea suficiente, porque está a punto de vomitar.

Vuelve a coger su mano, y recuerda todo lo que le ha contado, la mitad de lo cual no tiene sentido alguno, y la otra mitad es tan obvio que resulta insultante.

El otro hombre, el de la voz rasposa, es Christian Davis, el mismo que casi mata a su madre antes de que tanto Fred como ella naciesen. Roxanne se dice, después de darle unas cuantas vueltas, que es obvio; nadie más podría querer hacerles daño. También comprende que no le debió de resultar muy difícil convencer a McLaggen de que se aliase con él, ya que Fred acababa de ser el culpable directo de su expulsión.

Hay otras cosas que no entiende. Por ejemplo, ignoraba que la maldición cruciatus pudiese producir heridas físicas, y mira cómo está el pobre Fred. Incluso parece tener fiebre. Roxanne supone que han combinado la maldición con otro hechizo para hacer _aún_ más dolorosa la tortura de su hermano.

Tortura porque, según él le ha explicado, están muy enfadados porque ha contado a sus amigos lo que vio en el bosque, poniendo a los aurores sobre la pista de Isabelle Creevey. Roxanne se pregunta si realmente la madre de Colin es tan malvada como parece o sólo tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos oportuno, como suele decirse. Tampoco es que le importe. La odia a ella también.

Acaricia de nuevo el pelo de su hermano, y Fred abre los ojos. Nada más verlos, Rox sabe que se debe de estar muriendo de dolor por dentro, pero el muchacho no comenta nada al respecto. Sonríe cuando repara en ella.

-Doo–San, no llores-le pide. Tiene la voz ronca. Rox no lo culpa. Se ha pasado varias horas gritando-. No te favorece.

-¿Tienes sed?-pregunta ella; Fred niega con la cabeza-. Fred, lo siento…

Pero su hermano la interrumpe:

-Oye, he estado pensando. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya.

Roxanne se siente tentada de preguntarle cómo diablos pretende salir de ese lugar cuando apenas puede mantener la cabeza erguida, pero se muerde la lengua.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-pregunta en su lugar.

Fred cierra los ojos antes de responder:

-Porque quieren matarnos. A los dos.

* * *

><p>Para el viernes por la tarde, Eleonora y Dan han hablado con quien creen que pueden estar interesados en ayudarles en su empresa; en un principio, eran sólo Ben y Lucy, pero han acabado uniéndose también Hugo, Rose, Jackie, Naira y Russell, éste último más para vengar la muerte de su padre que por Fred y Roxanne.<p>

-Es una locura-comenta Hugo-. Es imposible que salga bien.

Están reunidos en la Sala de los Menesteres, buscando la mejor forma de escaparse del castillo e ir hasta Chester. Bueno, lo de desplazarse lo tienen claro. Lucy tiene una habilidad especial para crear trasladores. Lo único que falla es la parte de salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts, porque se han extremado las precauciones desde la desaparición de Fred.

-Cállate, ¿quieres?-lo reprende Lucy-. Es la única idea que tenemos.

-Deberíamos decírselo a mi padre y al tío Harry-lo apoya Rose-. ¿Es que no has visto lo que le pasó a Fred por querer hacer las cosas él solito?

Eleonora suelta un gruñido; no está dispuesta a escuchar ningún defecto de su novio. Bastantes le saca ella solita sin ayuda de Rose Weasley.

-Los aurores nos dejarán quietecitos y seguros aquí mientras ellos lo hacen todo-replica. Ahora mejor que nunca entiende lo que debía de sentir Fred cuando traspasó todos los límites por su hermana-. Y no me da la gana quedarme sin poder hacer nada.

Rose sacude la cabeza. ¡Los Gryffindors y su ridículo sentido de la responsabilidad!

-Bien, pues todavía no tenemos ni idea de cómo salir de aquí-replica, exasperada. Entonces nota un golpecito en el brazo. Rose se vuelve y descubre a Daniel Nott tendiéndole una nota. Dirigiéndole una mirada evaluadora para decidir si merece o no a su prima, la muchacha toma el pergamino y lee en voz alta:

-"¿No había pasadizos que llevaban a Hogsmeade?"

Todos se miran.

-Bueno, está el de Honeydukes-comenta Lucy-. Fred, Ben y yo lo hemos utilizado varias veces.

-Sí, pero es obvio que no podemos colarnos así como así en el sótano de la tienda-apunta Naira, soltando un bufido.

-Además, Fred dijo que ese tipo lo estaba usando, es peligroso-añade Ben.

De repente, el colegio que es su hogar durante la mayor parte del año les parece una especie de burbuja impenetrable en cuyo exterior están Fred y Roxanne, desprotegidos, y en cuyo interior están ellos, atrapados.

-¿Y la Casa de los Gritos?-propone Lucy. Todos la miran.

-Lu, podría haber alguien, igual que cuando se llevaron a Fred-replica Ben con calma.

-No estarán allí-asegura la muchacha-. Es decir, los aurores ya saben que estuvieron allí y estarán preparados para atraparlos por si vuelven. Sería una insensatez.

Eleonora asiente, mostrándose de acuerdo.

-Genial-dice Naira, entusiasmada-. Entonces, podemos ir hasta Hogsmeade por ahí, y una vez allí utilizar el traslador a Chester.

-Sólo falta concretar fecha y hora-murmura Rose, aunque sigue reacia a la idea.

-Ahora-replica Eleonora rápidamente.

Ocho pares de ojos se clavan en ella.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-pregunta Hugo, boquiabierto-. ¡Ni siquiera tenemos nada planeado!

-Y ni siquiera sabemos qué vamos a encontrar allí-agrega su hermana. Eleonora los fulmina a ambos con la mirada, un poco más a Rose por su negatividad crónica.

-Tampoco lo sabremos mañana, ni pasado-replica-. No podemos obtener más información desde aquí; tenemos que ir a explorar ese bosque.

Sus palabras son recibidas con un silencio sepulcral. Entonces Naira carraspea:

-¿Y si lo decidimos por votación? Los que estén en contra…-Rose, Hugo y Jackie levantan la mano-. Bien, pues… a favor-Eleonora, Dan, Ben, Lucy y Russell alzan sus manos-. Genial. Vamos hoy-dice alegremente, levantando ella también la suya-. Si no queréis, no tenéis por qué venir-asegura a los otros.

-Ni de coña-gruñe Hugo-. No me hace mucha gracia meterme en un follón improvisado, pero para una vez que puedo hacer algo parecido al pan de cada día de mis padres…

Rose arruga la nariz con desaprobación, componiendo un gesto del que su madre estaría orgullosa.

-Genial, pues alguien tiene que cuidar de ti-dice. Hugo la fulmina con la mirada, pero luego sonríe. Es evidente que adora a su hermana mayor, aunque se pase la mitad del tiempo negándolo categóricamente.

Todos miran a Jackie.

-Eh… esto…-vacila ella, indecisa-. Mirad, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… ¡es peligroso! Es decir, peligroso de verdad. Podrían herirnos o… Además, si volvemos enteros nos ganaremos la bronca de nuestras vidas.

Eleonora arquea las cejas, preguntándose qué le han hecho a su amiga y dónde ha ido su coraje Gryffindor. Russell se cruza de brazos, aunque no parece especialmente disgustado.

-Genial, tu padre puede estar orgulloso-dice, y se acerca a su novia-. Pero es mejor, así seguro que estarás bien-le da un beso y luego se aparta de ella, yendo a la piña que han formado el resto-. ¿Vamos?

-Pues… vamos-dice Eleonora-. Hasta luego, Jackie-y sale de la habitación seguida por el resto.

No es que no comprenda su punto de vista; a la propia Eleonora, la idea le parece una aventura a tientas, aunque está segura de que encontrarán algo; por tanto, es un absoluto suicidio, y Eleonora prácticamente está convencida de que ninguno va a volver entero. Pero todos están ahí por voluntad propia; ella no ha obligado a nadie. Jackie es la prueba de ello.

Hugo se separa de ellos un momento, presumiblemente para dejar unas cosillas en su sitio, pero cuando vuelve a unirse al grupo tiene una curiosa expresión contrariada. Salen del castillo en silencio; Russell no parece disgustado por el comportamiento tan anti-Gryffindor de Jackie, sino más bien satisfecho. Eleonora lo comprende a la perfección; algo así vio ella en los ojos de Fred cuando la encerró en el armario de las escobas.

-¡Esperad! ¡Joder, vosotros ganáis!

Todos se vuelven para ver a Jackie corriendo a toda velocidad hasta ellos, tropezando y estando a punto de caer varias veces. Finalmente, trastabilla a pocos metros de ellos. Russell la sujeta para evitar que se deje los dientes en el suelo y la mira con ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta en tono casi enfadado.

-No quiero quedarme esperando-responde Jackie-. ¿Y si os pasa algo?

-Para tu información, sabemos defendernos-apunta Naira.

-¡Se suponía que ibas a quedarte!-exclama Russell-. ¡Si ahora vienes…!-no termina la oración, pero a todos les queda claro que lo único que quiere es que Jackie esté a salvo.

Ella sacude la cabeza y le da un beso en los labios.

-No pasa nada-asegura-. Seguro que no.

Eleonora suelta un suspiro e intercambia una mirada con Naira, que sonríe. Jackie se libera del abrazo de su novio y se adelanta para caminar junto a su mejor amiga. Eleonora echa a andar de nuevo hacia el sauce boxeador, seguida por los demás, tratando de comprender qué siente exactamente en esos momentos. Miedo por Fred, por sus compañeros, alegría porque Jackie está a su lado como siempre, preocupación por no saber qué van a encontrarse… Sin embargo, en cuanto Ben inmoviliza el árbol encuentra algo que destaca:

_Voy a encontrar a Fred_.

* * *

><p>-Podemos intentar salir por la ventana-sugiere Fred.<p>

Se encuentra mejor, aunque las heridas no están curadas, ni por asomo. Por alguna razón, la idea de escaparse parece darle fuerzas, porque sólo se tambalea un poco mientras recorre la habitación una y otra vez, buscando una forma de salir.

Rox arquea las cejas y mira el crepúsculo a través de la minúscula abertura.

-Si por ahí entras tú…

-No, así no-replica Fred-. Podemos volarla y hacerla más grande.

-Vale, ¿y cómo la volamos? ¿Por arte de magia?

-Efectivamente-y Fred saca del bolsillo lo que parecen explosivos, como los que utilizó poco antes de las vacaciones de Pascua para volar todos los retretes del castillo. Roxanne ahoga un grito y los coge, examinándolos. Entonces mira a su hermano con enfado:

-Si los tienes desde que has llegado, ¿por qué no los has usado antes?

-Los cogí ayer, cuando me sacaron para torturarme-aclara Fred. Roxanne no sabe si es peor la confesión en sí o el tono resignado de su hermano-. Estaban en un jarrón sobre una mesa, que tiré al suelo sin querer. Ellos lo recogieron todo, pero no se molestaron en ver si yo tenía alguno.

Roxanne tiene que admirarse de la astucia de su hermano, y piensa que él tampoco hubiese estado mal en Slytherin. Entonces la asalta otra duda:

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que explote? Necesitamos una varita. O fuego. Y no tenemos ninguna de las dos cosas.

Fred se muerde el labio; no había pensado en eso. Sin embargo, vuelve a sonreír rápidamente:

-De pequeña hacías que explotasen cosas-empieza-. ¿Y si pudieras hacer lo mismo con esto?

-Freddie, eso lo hacía cuando estaba muy enfadada-aclara Rox-. Y ni siquiera podía controlarlo. Se llama magia accidental por algo, ¿sabes?

Fred frunce el ceño.

-¿Y si digo algo que te enfade?-pregunta en voz tan baja que su hermana no lo oye, colocando el explosivo en la ventana con decisión. Antes de que Rox pueda preguntarle qué ha dicho, sin embargo, suelta-: Por cierto, no sé si te habré dicho que papá se enfadó muchísimo cuando entraste en Slytherin.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-protesta Roxanne, siempre fácil de picar con ese asunto-. ¡Hablé con él y dijo que estaría orgulloso de mí hiciese lo que hiciese!

-Sí lo es; me contó que si te dijo eso fue porque mamá lo obligó a hacerlo. No quiere que sepas que eres la menos querida-replica Fred, aunque se siente un poco culpable cuando los ojos de su hermana se llenan de dolor. Pero sabe que es la única forma de salir de ahí-. Papá me dijo que me prefería a mí porque me parezco más al tío Fred…

-¡Fred, cállate!-lo interrumpe Roxanne-. ¡Eso es mentira, te lo estás inventando! ¡Papá nos quiere a los dos por igual!

-¿Sí? Pues lo primero que dijo cuando desapareciste fue "Menos mal", antes de abrazarme. ¿Tú qué crees que es eso?

Roxanne tiene los puños tan apretados que casi se hace sangre en las palmas de las manos. Fred lucha de todas las formas que se le ocurren contra la idea de disculparse y decirle que es mentira, pero ya lo hará cuando estén fuera, piensa.

-Eso no es cierto-replica con la voz temblorosa. Fred lo ve venir; sólo le falta enrabietar a Rox un pelín más para que ocurra.

-Ah, por no hablar de Nott, que empezó a salir con Pamela Zabini el día que salió de la enfermería-comenta despreocupadamente.

¡PUM!

* * *

><p>-¿Que han hecho QUÉ?-exclama Albus, alarmado.<p>

-Ya te lo he dicho-responde Lily, y baja la vista-. Hubiese ido con ellos, pero Hugo no me ha dejado. Deben de estar ya fuera.

-Tú no te hubieras ido a ninguna parte-gruñe Albus-. ¡Y encima Rose también! ¡Joder, yo la tenía por responsable!

Lily se muerde el labio, preocupada por sus primos. Scorpius le acaricia el pelo con suavidad, pero se detiene al captar la mirada de su mejor amigo.

-¿Y qué hacemos nosotros ahora?

Albus la fulmina con la mirada.

-No, la pregunta es qué vas a hacer _tú_. Y la respuesta, por si no te ha quedado claro, es que vas a contarle todo a papá para que vaya a por ellos antes de que la líen parda. O sea, más de lo que ya lo han hecho. ¿Y si a Na…? ¿Y si les pasa algo?-Scorpius alza una ceja plateada al percatarse de la metedura de pata de Al, que sin embargo pasa desapercibida para su hermana menor.

Lily suelta un bufido, cansada de la actitud de su hermano, pero tras unos segundos admite que tiene razón y que Hugo, Rose, Lucy, Daniel Nott, Benjamin Wood, Eleonora Black, Naira Smith, Jaqueline Macmillan y Russell Finnigan corren _cierto_ peligro.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Antes lo he visto yendo al despacho de Vector-responde Albus-. Si quieres, te acompaño.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero eso son asuntos familiares, y además yo tengo otros propósitos para el día de hoy-interviene Scorpius-. Os veré luego-se despide, y se aleja por el pasillo, dejando a Lily boquiabierta y a Albus maldiciéndolo por ser tan asquerosamente astuto y escurridizo.

De modo que los dos se encaminan hacia el despacho de la directora. Sin embargo, como no saben la contraseña, se quedan esperando en la entrada, preguntándose cómo hacer que su padre baje antes. Finalmente, tras veinte minutos, por la escalera circular descienden Harry Potter y… Ronald Weasley. Albus y Lily se miran, preguntándose cómo reaccionará su tío. Lily se siente peor que nunca por haber permitido ir a Hugo.

-¡Hola, niños!-los saluda su padre, sonriendo-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Lily tiene algo que decirte-responde Albus, ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirige su hermana.

-Pues… Hugo, Rose, Lucy, Nott, Wood, Black, Smith, Macmillan y Finnigan se han escapado del colegio y han ido a Chester en traslador-dice Lily muy rápido, y se encoge, esperando la bronca.

-¿Para qué?-preguntan su padre y su tío a la vez, haciendo, en opinión de los dos hermanos, gala de una estupidez indigna de sus puestos como Jefe y Subjefe del Cuartel de Aurores, respectivamente.

-Para…-Lily mira a Albus en busca de ayuda. Con un suspiro, el muchacho decide echarle una mano:

-Creen que Fred y Roxanne pueden estar ahí-explica con fingida calma. No puede evitar preguntarse por el estado de Naira, y eso hace que se ponga nervioso. Lo cual no le gusta ni un pelo.

Durante un segundo sólo se escucha silencio.

Luego, la quietud es sustituida por una sarta de improperios nada ejemplares provenientes de la boca de Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p>La onda expansiva golpea a Fred, que se lanza sobre su hermana para protegerla de los pedazos de pared que vuelan en todas direcciones. Apenas dura unos segundos, pero cuando dejan de oírse las piedras moviéndose una densa capa de polvo les impide ver. Al mismo tiempo, Fred escucha pasos apresurados provenientes del otro lado de la edificación.<p>

Se levanta y se apoya en la pared, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el estómago vacío repentinamente revuelto. Le pitan los oídos de la explosión y está mareado.

-Rox, vamos-dice, y tira de la mano de su hermana. Sin embargo, ella se resiste-. ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya, o nos cogerán de nuevo!

-¿Para qué?-replica ella, y entonces Fred comprende lo mucho que la ha herido diciéndole todas esas cosas que, además de ser horribles, ni siquiera son ciertas. Se muerde el labio y respira hondo, intentando pensar con claridad.

-Rox, era mentira, todo era mentira, necesitaba que te enfadases para que pudiésemos salir de aquí…-tira de nuevo de su mano, pero Roxanne no se mueve-. ¡Mamá ha pasado todos los días desde que te fuiste llorando a escondidas, papá parece vivir en otro mundo y Dan quería morirse cuando le contaron lo que había pasado!

Rox levanta la vista; entre el polvo, distingue la silueta de su hermano.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!-exclama Fred, impaciente, mientras oye los pasos justo al otro lado de la puerta-. ¡Vamos!

Roxanne se pone en pie al fin, y gracias a que el polvo se ha disipado un poco trepan por los pedazos de pared caída hasta salir al exterior.

Están en un bosque. Los últimos rayos de sol dan un tono anaranjado a las copas de los árboles, otorgándoles un aspecto encantado. Fred y Roxanne se permiten unos segundos de contemplación del crepúsculo, antes de que un rayo de luz roja pase rozando la cabeza de Rox.

-¡Corre!-exclama ella, y ambos se internan en el bosque a toda velocidad.

No saben qué dirección están tomando, ni tampoco de dónde sacan las fuerzas para correr; ni siquiera tienen la más mínima idea de dónde están, De lo único que están seguros es de que, cuanta más tierra de por medio haya entre ellos y Davis y McLaggen, mejor. Fred trata de ignorar los dolorosos pinchazos de todas sus heridas, sobre todo la de la cabeza, mientras se esfuerza por seguir el ritmo de Rox, que le tira del brazo con impaciencia.

Tras lo que se les hacen varias eternidades, dejan de escuchar gritos tras ellos y juzgan prudente detenerse. Fred se deja caer junto a un árbol y se apoya en él, con los ojos cerrados. Le arden todas y cada una de las heridas que tiene. Roxanne se sienta a su lado con algo más de elegancia y lo mira con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-miente Fred; no sabe muy bien qué le hicieron Davis y McLaggen, pero desde entonces el dolor de su cabeza es cada vez peor. Y del mareo mejor no hablar. Pero Rox no tiene por qué saberlo, piensa mientras abre los ojos. Necesita varios segundos para lograr enfocar a su hermana-. ¿Tú?

-De maravilla-replica ella. Entonces suspira y mira alrededor-. Tenemos que averiguar dónde estamos.

-En un bosque-apunta Fred. Rox suelta una risita-. Voto por descansar un poco; no creo que nos alcancen en un rato.

Roxanne asiente.

-Voy a darme una vuelta por si los veo-dice, y se pone en pie-. Y quizá haya un río o algo; me muero de sed-lo cierto es que está a punto de caerse al suelo de puro agotamiento; lleva más de una semana sin comer y está deshidratada. Roxanne tiene la sensación de que, si se encontrase con un manantial, lo secaría ella solita.

-No-dice Fred, abriendo los ojos y levantándose con dificultad-. Quédate aquí y descansa un poco; tienes un aspecto horrible.

-¿Te has mirado últimamente a un espejo?-replica Roxanne, escudriñando a su hermano de arriba abajo, y deteniéndose especialmente en el pelo apelmazado por la sangre seca, la improvisada venda alrededor de su cabeza empapada de sangre, su ropa teñida de rojo oscuro y los cortes que tiene en la cara, el cuello y los brazos, varios de ellos infectados y supurando pus.

-Sí, pero yo tengo obligaciones-insiste Fred-. En serio, Rox, estoy bien; intenta descansar un poco, que como sigas así tendré que llevarte en brazos, y eso sí que no puedo hacerlo.

Roxanne suspira y se sienta en el lugar del que su hermano se acaba de levantar.

-Pero no tardes mucho-suplica.

Fred asiente y desaparece entre los árboles. Roxanne frunce el ceño ante el poco éxito que tiene al intentar disimular que cada paso que da le cuesta la vida misma, pero lo deja estar.

Si su hermano no ha vuelto para cuando haya caído el sol, irá a buscarlo.

* * *

><p>Ya ha oscurecido. Fred mira alrededor, tratando de recordar por dónde ha venido, sin éxito. Se muerde el labio, preocupado. No puede dejar a Rox sola, debe de estar asustada. Y, para ser sinceros, a él tampoco le hace mucha gracia el hecho de que la única fuente de luz provenga de las dos primeras estrellas que han salido en el cielo ya anaranjado, situadas a años luz de la Tierra.<p>

Se apoya en un árbol cuando un arrebato de dolor, más intenso que los que lleva sintiendo toda la tarde, se apodera de él; se lleva una mano a la cabeza y descubre que la herida se le ha abierto de nuevo. Recuerda el accidente en el campo de quidditch y se estremece, aunque lo anima un poco pensar que, al menos, ahora tiene los pies bien puestos sobre el suelo.

Está tentado de llamar a Rox, pero por algún motivo el nombre de su hermana se queda atascado en su garganta. Cierra los ojos con fuerza; el dolor de cabeza no parece estar mejorando, más bien al contrario: tiene la impresión de que se le va a abrir por la mitad en cualquier momento. Suelta un gemido de dolor, tropieza con sus propios pies y cae al suelo cuan largo es, raspándose las palmas de las manos.

-Doo–San-llama finalmente a su hermana; su voz es sólo un susurro, pero Fred necesita a alguien a su lado, porque no cree ser capaz de soportar tanto dolor él solo.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Fred se obliga a abrir los ojos y se incorpora hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo. Descubre a Christian Davis a sólo dos metros de él, y se le encoge el estómago de miedo. Ni siquiera puede hacer nada para defenderse, ya que su varita la tienen él y el asqueroso de McLaggen. Los escalofríos de temor se unen a los estremecimientos provocados por el dolor, y Fred se pregunta si algún ente anotará sus últimas palabras y se las retrasmitirá a sus padres, a Rox y a Ellie. La voz desdeñosa de su mente, ésa que lo ve todo negro, le responde que probablemente no. Fred se encuentra dándole la razón, y se asusta aún más.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre, me parece que no te lo he dicho-comenta Davis. Fred no dice nada, aunque de todas formas no cree que pueda. Está demasiado ocupado fulminando con la mirada a ese tipo y rezando para que al menos Roxanne esté a salvo-. Esa mirada es de tu padre, sin embargo.

Fred no sabe a quién se parece Christian Davis. Alto, delgado, con el pelo castaño y enmarañado y la piel amarillenta como un pergamino. Tiene una apariencia tan frágil que da la impresión de que un soplo de viento podría tirarlo. Sus ojos grises, saltones entre sus pómulos hundidos, son la única parte de él que demuestran que está vivo, y están llenos de algo que Fred identifica como ganas de venganza.

No, no se parece a nadie que conozca. Afortunadamente.

-¿Cómo está tu madre, muchacho?-pregunta el fugitivo-. La última vez que la vi estaba llorando en el hombro de tu padre.

La mención claramente satírica de sus padres hace que a Fred le hierva la sangre. Angelina y George Weasley son dos de las personas a las que más quiere en el mundo, y no va a dejar que un loco vengativo hable de ellos en tono despectivo.

-No los mentes-sisea con odio.

-Oh, vale-replica el hombre-. De todas formas, no es necesario para vengarme de ellos-y saca su varita del bolsillo de la túnica mugrienta-. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que la muerte de su primogénito les dolerá más que la suya propia.

Fred no escucha el hechizo, pero sí ve un rayo de luz negra acercándose a toda velocidad hacia él. Sabe de antemano que no va a lograr esquivarlo, así que ni siquiera lo intenta. El maleficio le da de lleno en el pecho y lo manda volando unos metros más allá. Fred cae de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. El impacto le arrebata la consciencia durante unos segundos, y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos ve a Christian Davis de pie junto a él, su cara aterradora recortada contra el cielo ya oscuro.

-En realidad, me caes bien-le asegura. Fred intenta moverse para darle una patada, un puñetazo o hacerle daño de cualquier otra forma, pero todo lo que consigue es mover el brazo unos centímetros. Davis se da cuenta y sonríe con maldad-. Eres tan cabezón como tu madre-comenta, y le pisa la mano con saña. Fred oye un desagradable crujido antes de notar el dolor de su muñeca partida, y lo mira con odio-. Pero no importa. A diferencia de ella, a ti eso no te ayudará a contrarrestar la maldición. En fin, un placer haberte conocido, muchacho. Tu muerte será un verdadero desperdicio.

Se aleja. Fred parpadea, preguntándose qué efecto puede tener el maleficio, porque ahora mismo no lo sabe. El dolor, de cabeza, de espalda, de todo, es exactamente el mismo, y sólo ha crecido por la caída y su muñeca fracturada.

Lo descubre rápido, cuando abre la boca un poco para tomar aire y nota como si algo obstruyese casi totalmente la tráquea. Asustado, Fred lo intenta de nuevo, una, dos, tres veces más, pero lo único que consigue es que la angustia ante la insuficiencia de oxígeno crezca. Y, al mismo tiempo, el dolor se hace mayor por todo su cuerpo. Fred se abraza a sí mismo y rueda por el suelo, tan atormentado por el sufrimiento y el miedo a lo que pueda pasarle que ni siquiera es capaz de emitir ningún sonido más fuerte que un gemido.

Entonces nota un dolor distinto, más intenso que el que ya siente. Comienza en las manos y los pies y asciende por sus brazos y piernas, quemándolo por dentro, y en ese momento Fred comprende que ése es el verdadero efecto del maleficio: hacer que a uno le ardan las entrañas. El dolor llega a su vientre, y entonces empieza también a notarlo en la palpitante herida de su cabeza.

No se mueve más. Se queda boca abajo, mareándose cada vez más por el dolor y la insuficiencia de oxígeno, y deja de suplicar interiormente que alguien lo ayude, incluso que lo encuentren. Lo único que quiere es _que pare_, que algún ser superior, si es que existe, se compadezca de él y detenga esa agonía. Incluso aunque eso signifique matarlo; no le importa. De hecho, esa vía de escape le resulta irresistiblemente tentadora. Sólo desea que todo acabe de una vez.

Pero el dolor no lo deja huir.

Conforme las horas van pasando con una lentitud insoportable y el cielo se llena de estrellas, la consciencia se le escapa paulatinamente (pese a que el tiempo es algo demasiado complejo para él en estos momentos), pero no el dolor. Fred abre los ojos y observa su mano llena de cortes, entre los que destaca el que le hizo Ellie al morderle la última vez que la vio, posada sobre un charco oscuro que se extiende también bajo su cabeza, y que en su agonía se le antoja algo parecido a una almohada. Tarda unos segundos en percatarse de que es su propia sangre. Lo cual no le importa mucho, porque en ese momento se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos, justo al mismo tiempo que el dolor agónico llega hasta su pecho, hasta su corazón. El recuerdo de Eleonora hace que se sienta curiosamente en paz consigo mismo, porque, aunque lo odie, ella estará bien.

Le parece oír una voz en la lejanía llamándolo. Supone que es la Muerte, y lamenta no poder moverse para alcanzarla. De todas formas, Ella lo encontrará a él en unos segundos.

_Ojalá no encuentre a Rox._

El bosque, la sangre, el dolor y el mundo entero se desvanecen mientras Fred escucha, con una claridad escalofriante, el último latido de su corazón.

Y después…

_Nada._

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Ejem... bueno, pues eso.

Ah, quería explicar un poco la temporalidad de los sucesos. El jueves por la mañana, cuando Eleonora tiene su idea, es más o menos el mismo momento en que Roxanne oye a Fred gritar. De modo que el viernes por la tarde es cuando Fred y Roxanne escapan y cuando Eleonora decide ir con toda la tropa a rescatarlos.

Otra cosa: Lo que hace que Jackie dude es que no quiere decepcionar a su padre. No olvidéis que la muchacha no es precisamente un ejemplo de educación exquisita, y eso teniendo a su padre como profesor tiene que ser mucha presión para ella.

Y otra más: Si lo de las flechas es cierto, lo he averiguado por ciencia infusa. Si no... ¡eso es porque los muggles no se enteran! Sólo puede acceder a esas flechas, diferentes según la parte de Inglaterra en la que estés, quien tenga alguna relación con el mundo mágico (ahora asentid y haced un acto de fe).

Me despido con la petición de que no hagáis mi muerte demasiado dolorosa.


	29. En el bosque

¡Buenas tardes, damas, caballeros y gente que me odia! No me ofende, no os preocupéis.

Gracias a **Laina.1994**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Flor440**, **Sakhory** y **Mery Vedder** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Laina.1994**: Yo también te quiero, cielo. Pero no llores, que me haces llorar a mí también. Por cierto, buena definición de "nada". Bendita RAE.

Y ahora os dejo con el siguiente.

* * *

><p><em>Nota pre-capítulo de la autora:<em> Los hechos de este capítulo se desarrollan al mismo tiempo que Fred está agonizando, aunque, obviamente, en lugares distintos.

* * *

><p><em>En el bosque<em>

_Tell me; would you kill to save your life?  
>Tell me; would you kill to prove you're right?<br>Crash, crash... burn, let it all burn.  
>This hurricane's chasing us all underground.<br>_**Thirty Seconds To Mars-Hurricane**

-Vale-dice Hermione, al borde de la histeria, dando vueltas por la habitación-. Vale… ¡Voy a matar a esos dos en cuanto los encontremos!

Están en su despacho, en el Ministerio, esperando a que se active el traslador que los llevará a Chester. Pese a la oposición de Harry, Ron ha insistido en que su esposa tiene todo el derecho a saber lo que están haciendo sus hijos. Con lo que probablemente Ron no había contado era con que George estaba con ella (ya que Hermione ha tenido la maravillosa idea de pasarse por Sortilegios Weasley para ver cómo llevaban él y Angelina la desaparición de sus dos hijos) y, por tanto, ha escuchado el mensaje del patronus con toda claridad. Ahora el pelirrojo está también ahí plantado, fulminando con la mirada a Harry, que lleva intentando razonar con él para que se quede en Londres desde que lo ha visto entrar detrás de Hermione.

-George, esto es trabajo de los aurores, así que…

-Quizá Freddie y Roxanne estén ahí, así que yo también voy-lo interrumpe el hombre de nuevo, inflexible. Hermione pone los ojos en blanco.

-Yo también lo he intentado-asegura en voz baja a su amigo, condescendiente con él.

-Genial-replica Harry con sarcasmo, irritado-. ¡Sencillamente maravilloso! ¿Por qué no llamas a Angelina y montamos una fiesta?

-Porque está un par de pisos más abajo, trabajando-responde George-. Creo que debería avisarla-comenta, pensativo.

-No-no es Harry quien habla, sino Ron-. Bastante tenemos contigo y con Hermione.

-¡Oye! ¡Si tanto te molesto, haberte casado con La–La!-protesta la mujer, asestando a su marido lo que a las claras es un golpe _muy_ bajo.

Pero Ron no tiene tiempo para contestarle, porque justo en ese momento la hucha con forma de cerdo brilla con una luz azulada. Los cuatro ponen un dedo rápidamente sobre el traslador, sintiendo la ya familiar sensación de que un gancho tira de sus ombligos.

Aterrizan en la linde de un bosque. Es grande, aunque no tanto como el Bosque Prohibido, ni tan antiguo; de hecho, se parece más al lugar donde se celebraron los primeros mundiales de quidditch que presenció Harry. La luz anaranjada del sol poniente ilumina las copas de los árboles.

-Vale-dice, volviéndose a sus amigos-. Nada de llamar a vuestros respectivos hijos a voz en grito, ni de hacer más ruido del estrictamente necesario caminando, ni de…

-Sí, que seamos como muertos vivientes, ya lo pillamos-lo interrumpe George con impaciencia, sacando su varita. Y lo que está mostrando es sólo una décima parte de lo que siente. No puede dejar de pensar en sus hijos. De Teddy se encargará cuando esté seguro de que Freddie y Rox están bien. Y mejor no hablar de Harry; la tentación de maldecirlo es enorme, y eso que el enfado de Angelina es aún mayor que el suyo-. ¿Y si avanzamos? Tal vez así _incluso_ tengamos la posibilidad de encontrarlos-comenta con acidez.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco, jurándose que la próxima vez que se dé una situación parecida dejará a su cuñado amarrado al tronco de un árbol y con un hechizo silenciador sobre él. Sin embargo, sacude la cabeza e intercambia una mirada cómplice con Ron, el cual parece haberse puesto de parte de su hermano y está intentando no reírse. Frustrado, Harry prueba con Hermione, y para su alivio su amiga sí parece comprenderlo.

No dicen nada; sólo caminan en silencio por el bosque, atentos al más mínimo ruido.

* * *

><p>Eleonora camina junto a Dan y Naira. Han decidido separarse, ya que son muchos y hacen mucho ruido, con el objetivo de cubrir más terreno y pasar desapercibidos si se encuentran con Davis o McLaggen. En realidad, no sabe muy bien qué espera encontrar, pero ruega que sea a Fred sano y salvo.<p>

Algo le dice que es una esperanza vana.

Dan lleva su varita en una mano y pluma y un rollo de pergamino en la otra. Eleonora supone que para él hacer eso es como llevar sus cuerdas vocales, porque nadie salvo Rox puede comunicarse con él de otro modo. Se propone aprender el lenguaje de signos cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad… si es que vuelve.

Sacude la cabeza para apartar ese sombrío pensamiento de su mente.

Naira mira continuamente a su alrededor, y pega un bote ante cualquier sonido, por común que sea; se aferra al brazo de Eleonora cada vez que oye un graznido o el ulular de alguna lechuza. Lo cierto es que, ahora que el sol se ha ocultado, Eleonora también está un poco asustada; angustiada, se pregunta cómo estará Fred ante la ausencia de luz, y su determinación para encontrarlo crece.

Llegan a un claro. Miran alrededor, preguntándose por dónde seguir, cuando Dan señala algo en el suelo. Naira se separa de Eleonora y sostiene su varita encendida en alto para iluminarlo. Eleonora contiene un grito.

Sangre.

Quizá sea poca, pero la mancha es muy escandalosa. A Eleonora se le revuelve el estómago, y no puede evitar preguntarse de quién será, y sobre todo desear que no sea de Fred. Luego se siente culpable, porque su deseo implica que sea Roxanne quien esté herida.

-Por ahí-dice entonces, señalando un lugar cercano al árbol donde la hierba está aplastada. Dan se muestra de acuerdo, y Naira se aferra de nuevo a su brazo.

-¿De quién crees que será?-pregunta en voz baja.

Cuando Eleonora va a responder, Dan le pasa una nota con su réplica:

"Puede que sea de algún animal"

-Sí… puede-coincide Naira, aunque no parece muy convencida. Eleonora sabe que Dan, al igual que ella misma, realmente no piensa eso, pero prefiere no decirlo en voz alta e intentar creerse las palabras del Slytherin.

Es entonces cuando un rayo de luz morada choca contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Los tres echan a correr, mirando hacia atrás sólo para comprobar que alguien con la varita encendida los persigue. Tras varios minutos, sin embargo, se dan cuenta de que es cuestión de tiempo de que el desconocido los alcance.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Naira.

Dan hace un gesto como respuesta que, pese a no tener ni la más remota idea sobre la lengua de signos, las dos muchachas comprenden a la perfección:

-¡Separarnos!-corrobora Eleonora.

De modo que Naira se desvía hacia la izquierda, Dan sigue hacia delante y Eleonora gira a la derecha, sintiéndose egoísta al desear que ese tipo haya decidido perseguir a uno de los otros dos. Sin embargo, un rayo de luz que cae a pocos centímetros de donde acaba de poner el pie le indica que no caerá esa breva.

_Mierda_.

Maldecir para sus adentros debe de ser algo que atrae a la mala suerte, porque en ese preciso momento su pie izquierdo se enreda en una raíz y ella cae al suelo, desollándose las rodillas y las palmas de las manos. Oye los pasos que se acercan, y recupera rápidamente su varita, que ha caído a medio metro de ella, y se levanta ignorando el quejido de sus articulaciones, dispuesta a plantar cara.

Sin embargo, se queda pálida al ver a quién tiene frente a ella.

_Exijo mi Guiness a la persona con más mala suerte del mundo. Ya._

* * *

><p>Roxanne no deja de caminar por el bosque, pese a que sus piernas ya apenas la sostienen. Está cansada, hambrienta, deshidratada y asustada, y no encuentra a Fred por ningún lado. Quiere llorar, porque necesita desahogarse, pero la falta de agua ha secado sus lacrimales. Teme que McLaggen y Davis lo hayan encontrado y capturado. O peor, que lo hayan matado. Según las conjeturas del propio Fred (con las que Rox no puede sino estar de acuerdo) es lo único para lo que los quieren: para asesinarlos, mostrar sus cadáveres a sus padres y regodearse con su dolor y su desesperación al saberse los causantes de tanto sufrimiento.<p>

Se apoya en un árbol, mareada, y suelta un sollozo ronco, que la angustia aún más. Quiere volver a casa, quiere dormir en su cama y que su madre la arrope y la abrace y la consuele como cuando tenía pesadillas de pequeña. Y que su padre les enseñe, a ella y a Fred, los nuevos artilugios de la tienda, y ellos se pasen los dos días siguientes probándolos el uno en el otro. No se siente capaz de seguir adelante, ya no tiene fuerzas.

-¡Roxanne!

Rox no abre los ojos, porque está convencida de que se lo ha imaginado. Desea con tanto ahínco volver a casa y que todo sea como antes que su mente ha decidido bromear con ella de la manera más cruel posible: mediante su imaginación. Se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y arranca unas briznas de hierba con rabia, desesperada.

-¡Rox!

Entonces se ve rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, y nota que le acarician el pelo y le dan besos en la frente y en la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Decidiendo que su mente no puede tener tan pocos escrúpulos, Rox abre los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro preocupado de su padre.

-Papá-musita, sin terminar de creérselo, aferrándose a él para comprobar que es de verdad. George le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, tan reacio a soltarla como ella a él-. ¿Está bien?-pregunta, sin saber exactamente qué está preguntando, ni la respuesta que quiere obtener.

-Sí, todo está bien, cielo; porque… ¿estás herida?

Roxanne se acaricia el cuello, que ya apenas le duele, y luego se pasa la mano por su ya casi inexistente chichón, y decide que sobrevivirá.

-Tengo sed-musita tras unos instantes. Es cierto; en esos momentos mataría por un vaso de agua.

-Toma-dice alguien que Roxanne no reconoce al principio. Cuando coge el vaso de agua con manos temblorosas, se da cuenta de que es su tía Hermione. Entonces mira más allá de su padre, y descubre también a los tíos Harry y Ron, y también a Ben, Lucy, Rose y Hugo. Se bebe el vaso de un trago, pero curiosamente no bebe más, porque, pese a que hace unos segundos hubiera matado por veinte litros de agua, le ha bastado esa minúscula cantidad para llenarse. Rox se aferra de nuevo a la camisa de su padre.

-Roxanne-a regañadientes, Rox gira la cabeza para mirar a su tío Ron-. ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano?

Pese a que no puede evitar querer morirse antes que responder, a Rox no se le escapa la mirada fulminante que su padre dedica a su tío.

-Habíamos… habíamos escapado-explica-. Estábamos cansados, y Fred está herido… Han sido los dos-aclara, y se estremece ante el brillo peligroso que aparece en la mirada de su padre-, y sé que estaba mal, pero se ha empeñado en dar una vuelta para… para asegurarse de que no nos seguían-los ojos se le llenan al fin de lágrimas-. Y he estado buscándolo, de verdad, pero no sé dónde está, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-Bueno, no pasa nada-le asegura su padre, dándole un beso en la frente-. Vamos a seguir buscándolo.

Rox se muerde el labio, todavía sin identificar la chispa en los iris azules de su padre.

-Pero ellos también lo están buscando. Davis y McLaggen.

-Así que es cierto que McLaggen está metido en el ajo, ¿eh?-interviene Ben en tono despectivo-. Se va a enterar.

-De eso nada. Vosotros no os vais a separar de nosotros ni un segundo-gruñe el tío Harry-. Bastantes problemas habéis dado ya-entonces mira a Rox, que está increíblemente cómoda entre los brazos de su padre-. George, ¿por qué no te llevas a Roxanne…?

-No-lo interrumpe ella con decisión-. Quiero buscar a Fred con vosotros.

-Pero si ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie-objeta Rose.

-Me da igual-replica-. Quiero ayudar.

Cuando mira a su padre, adivina que ésa no es la idea que más le atrae, pero George respeta su decisión. Esa es una de las cosas que hacen que lo quiera tanto. De modo que deja que la ayude a levantarse y echa a andar con todos en busca de Fred, enganchada a su brazo como si volviera a tener seis años.

No puede evitar que su corazón se encoja al recordar lo débil que estaba su hermano la última vez que lo ha visto. Reza para que ellos lo encuentren antes que Davis y McLaggen.

* * *

><p>Jackie está asustada. Y no es por el hecho de no saber el lugar ni el estado de sus amigos, ni siquiera porque las sombras de los árboles de vez en cuando parecen siluetas a punto de saltar sobre ellos. Tiene miedo por Russell. Desde que se han adentrado en el bosque, apenas ha hablado, pero Jackie sabe que se muere de ganas por encontrar a Davis para vengarse por la muerte de su padre. Y ya no es sólo que no quiera que su novio se convierta en un asesino: tampoco quiere que sea él el asesinado.<p>

Ese pensamiento, que se repite a sí misma como una oración, es lo que hace que tenga su mano entrelazada con la de él, y que se aferre a su brazo con fuerza cada vez que nota que sus músculos se tensan. No va a permitir que a Russell le pase nada. Ni que acabe en Azkaban.

-Russell-dice tras varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme algo.

Russell se detiene y la mira fijamente.

-¿El qué?

-Que pase lo que pase no vas a hacer ninguna tontería.

El muchacho entorna los ojos.

-Sé a lo que te refieres-replica con calma-. Y sabes que no puedo prometerte eso, Line, porque entonces te estaría mintiendo.

Jackie parpadea para contener las lágrimas.

-No quiero que seas un asesino.

-No soy un asesino-replica Russell-. Él mató a mi padre primero.

-Merlín, pero…-Jackie busca algún argumento convincente-. Mira, acabarás en Azkaban, y no podrás hacer nada allí. Nunca podrás ser auror como tu padre. Porque es eso lo que quieres hacer, ¿verdad?

Russell sacude la cabeza, y sus ojos brillan de forma extraña ante la mención del fallecido Seamus Finnigan, pero no responde.

En ese momento, algo se mueve entre los árboles, y los jóvenes alzan sus varitas. Segundos más tarde, alguien sale de entre los árboles, pálido, ensangrentado y sin dar señas de reconocer a ninguno de los dos.

Incapaces de moverse por la impresión, Jackie y Russell ven cómo da unos pasos tambaleantes, cómo cae al suelo, y cómo tras intentar incorporarse durante varios segundos se queda quieto, su sangre oscureciendo la hierba.

Se quedan observándolo, conmocionados, sin ser capaces de hacer nada durante unos minutos. Entonces, con cautela, Russell se suelta el brazo de Jackie y se acerca a él, se agacha a su lado y le pone dos dedos en el cuello lleno de heridas. Tras unos segundos, levanta la vista y mira a su novia, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en lo que acaba de comprobar:

-Creo que… que está muerto-dice en voz muy baja.

Una lágrima de horror resbala por la mejilla de Jackie.

* * *

><p>Dan se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que nadie lo sigue. Se apoya en un árbol, pensando mientras intenta recuperar el resuello. Tras unos instantes, se da cuenta de a qué le recuerdan los rápidos pasos del desconocido, y su rostro, sonrojado por el esfuerzo, adquiere súbitamente el color de la tiza.<p>

_Ay, Merlín._

Vuelve por donde ha venido e intenta localizar a Eleonora. Cree recordar que ha girado a la derecha, así que, tras orientarse, toma esa dirección, agarrando su varita con fuerza, y preguntándose si todo lo que están haciendo servirá para algo. Por lo menos, a él le está sirviendo para mejorar su forma física.

Es entonces cuando escucha un sonido a su izquierda, como si alguien se arrastrara. Tras dar un brinco, ilumina el lugar de donde procede el sonido, sólo para encontrar a Naira Smith intentando levantarse. Se acerca a ella mientras le pregunta:

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Naira lo mira con extrañeza, y Dan cae entonces en la cuenta de que ella no puede comprenderlo.

-Me he caído-dice la muchacha, sin embargo, y Dan se pregunta si habrá captado la esencia de lo que quería decir-. Creo que me he torcido el tobillo-explica, poniéndose en pie y soltando un pequeño aullido de dolor al intentar apoyarse. Dan la sujeta para evitar que se caiga-. ¿A ti te siguió el tipo ése?

Dan niega con la cabeza. Tras intercambiar una mirada con Naira, ambos se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa. No dicen nada, pero Dan ayuda a Naira a caminar por donde supone que ha ido Eleonora, sin saber ni querer preguntarse por su suerte.

Pero no la encuentran. En su lugar, tras unos veinte minutos, ven a un grupo de once personas caminando. Dan y Naira se acercan para verlos. Y ellos los ven también. Dan ve a varios adultos, pero no es en ellos en quien se fija. Pasea la mirada por los siete adolescentes que los acompañan: Russell, Rose, Jackie, Lucy, Hugo, Ben… y… y…

_Roxanne._

Dan no se da cuenta de que ha soltado a Naira, porque, honestamente, la Hufflepuff es en lo que menos está pensando. Por un momento se plantea la posibilidad de estar soñando, pero entonces decide que verla ahí, sucia, despeinada, con la mirada clavada en él y una expresión extraña en el rostro es suficiente para que sea maravillosamente real. Echa a correr hacia ella a toda velocidad y la abraza con tanta fuerza que teme partirle algo.

-¡Dan!-exclama Roxanne, también abrazándolo como si quisiera hacer añicos sus costillas-. Estás bien… Pensaba… La flecha…

Dan se separa de ella, y una lágrima de felicidad baja por su mejilla.

-Hagrid me encontró-explica con gestos; sonríe porque ella sonríe, y porque es la primera vez en casi dos semanas que alguien lo comprende sin tener que escribir sus pensamientos en un pedazo de pergamino-. ¿Estás bien?

Roxanne asiente y vuelve a abrazarlo, y Dan se dice que no volverá a separarse de ella jamás; duele demasiado.

* * *

><p>Eleonora retrocede un paso cuando logra reaccionar, alejándose medio metro de McLaggen.<p>

-Hola, preciosa.

La muchacha aferra su varita con más fuerza. No puede evitar sentirse aterrorizada; aún tiene pesadillas gracias al cabrón que tiene ante ella. Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que la preocupación por Fred es mayor que el miedo a McLaggen. Sus ojos adquieren un tono rojizo.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Fred?-exige saber. La voz le tiembla un poco.

McLaggen ladea la cabeza.

-¡Oh, eso significa que todavía no lo habéis encontrado!-comenta, en un tono alegre que a Eleonora le provoca náuseas-. Bueno, ya lo veréis… si es que consigue encontrar a alguien.

_Sólo es un farol, Fred está bien, ha escapado, todo eso es mentira_, se dice Eleonora, intentando que el miedo no la paralice. Fred tiene que estar bien. Quizá con Roxanne, y a lo mejor se ha hecho algún rasguño, pero está sano y salvo, seguro. Levanta la varita un poco más cuando McLaggen da otro paso hacia ella.

-No te acerques-le advierte, preparando mentalmente una sarta de maleficios.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes-replica McLaggen con despreocupación-. Admito que estás buena, por eso antes me interesabas un poco… pero ya he hecho lo que quería contigo, y te has vuelto así como aburrida. No eres para tanto, ¿sabes? Las hay mejores, bonita.

_¡Incárcero!_

Unas relucientes cuerdas plateadas salen de la varita de una asustada, enfadada y preocupada Eleonora, pero una milésima antes de que se enrosquen en el torso de McLaggen, un rayo de luz verde salido de entre los árboles golpea al muchacho en la cabeza. Eleonora observa, totalmente bloqueada, cómo McLaggen cae al suelo de lado, atado, inmóvil e irrevocablemente muerto.

Suelta un gemido. No sabe exactamente qué se supone que debe sentir, pero tiene claro que no está contenta por la muerte del muchacho. Tras varios segundos, la invade un horror indescriptible ante lo que acaba de presenciar; da varias vueltas sobre sí misma, alumbrando a los árboles, pero no ve a nadie. Mirando alrededor, pega la espalda a un árbol, lo más lejos posible del cadáver de McLaggen, y resbala hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

_Está muerto_, piensa. _Está muerto. Lo han matado. Está muerto_. Es lo único que logra razonar.

-Siento haberte asustado.

Eleonora da un respingo y alza la varita. Mira alrededor y descubre a una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos marrones saliendo de entre los árboles; se pone en pie, su varita apuntando directamente al corazón de la desconocida. Sin embargo, tras varios segundos reconoce a la mujer como Isabelle Creevey. La madre de Colin. La misma que Fred vio en el bosque hablando con Davis. La que acaba de matar a Paul McLaggen.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunta con voz temblorosa.

-Acabar con esto-responde Isabelle-. Estaban llegando demasiado lejos. Era la única solución.

-¡Lo ha matado!-exclama Eleonora, y varias lágrimas escapan de sus ojos-. ¡Por la espalda! ¡Sin que pudiera defenderse!

La mujer arquea las cejas con frialdad y le dirige una mirada incrédula.

-Creía que lo odiabas, muchacha-comenta-. ¿No fue éste quien te violó? O al menos de eso se jactó hasta la saciedad.

Eleonora se queda paralizada al oír las palabras de Isabelle. No porque no tenga razón (Eleonora odia con toda su alma a McLaggen, y fue forzada por él), sino porque no se explica cómo ha obtenido esa información. Sin embargo, ésa es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-¡Es una cobardía matar a alguien que no puede defenderse!-replica-. ¡No importa lo hijo de puta que fuese, no se…!

-¿No merecía morir?-la interrumpe Isabelle-. No, tienes razón. Si sólo hubiese sido eso, simplemente lo hubiera castrado, y con mucho gusto, por cierto. Pero estuvo a punto de matar a Daniel Nott, secuestró a Roxanne Weasley y torturó a Fred Weasley. Yo creo que…

-¿QUE FRED QUÉ?-exclama Eleonora. Debe de haber oído mal. _Ruega_ haber oído mal-. ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Estuve con ellos, y lo torturaron como castigo por poner a los aurores sobre mi pista-aclara Isabelle.

Eleonora palidece y se tapa la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

-Pero…-replica con la voz temblorosa-, él dijo que Fred ha escapado. Está… está…

Isabelle se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero con las heridas que tenía dudo que haya podido llegar muy lejos-otra vez lo mismo. Eleonora intenta, sin mucho éxito, contener las lágrimas-. Venga, te ayudaré a buscarlo-propone.

-¿Y por qué debería confiar en usted?-replica Eleonora mirándola con desconfianza-. Acaba de matar a una persona delante de mí.

Por primera vez, algo parecido a una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Isabelle.

-Porque en cuanto termine de arreglar este entuerto, yo misma me entregaré a los aurores-responde-. Son muchas cosas… no sólo lo he matado a él, ¿sabes?-dice, señalando con la cabeza el inerte cadáver de McLaggen-. También al que empezó con todo.

-¿Davis?-prueba Eleonora, porque a estas alturas ya no está cien por cien segura de nada.

-Sí, Davis-confirma Isabelle-. Creo que lo único bueno que ha hecho ese hombre es a mi hijo-suspira. Eleonora se queda boquiabierta al escuchar la repentina confesión, demasiado sorprendida para hablar, por lo que Isabelle decide por ella-: Venga, vamos. Si quieres, voy yo delante-propone.

Eleonora echa a andar tras Isabelle, y comprende entonces que querer ir la primera es un voto de confianza. Si quisiera, podría decir dos palabras y matar a la mujer. Pero Eleonora no quiere hacerlo. Está demasiado confusa como para emitir un juicio sobre ella, y en esos momentos lo único que desea es encontrar a Fred.

Deambulan por el bosque sin rumbo fijo. Ninguna de las dos dice nada, aunque a Eleonora le gustaría tener algo de conversación aunque sólo fuera para no quedarse sin uñas ante la angustia de no saber dónde está Fred, ni conocer la gravedad de sus heridas, ni estar segura siquiera de si… _Fred está vivo. Tiene que estar vivo_.

Es tras casi una hora de búsqueda silenciosa cuando escuchan voces cercanas. Isabelle se detiene, alerta, pero en ese momento Eleonora ve algo, justo en el lado opuesto del que se oyen a los demás. Una mano. Una mano morena y con varios cortes con aspecto doloroso, asomando por detrás de un arbusto. Eleonora la ha tenido entre las suyas demasiadas veces como para no reconocerla. Por un momento cree que va a desmayarse. Luego echa a correr hacia la única persona de la que, como la experiencia le ha demostrado, ha estado, está y estará enamorada en toda su vida.

Se arrodilla a su lado y palidece al ver la extensión de los daños: tiene cortes y heridas en la cara y los brazos, y las manchas oscuras que se adivinan en su ropa delatan las que tiene en el torso. Está boca abajo, y su cabeza descansa sobre el charco de sangre más grande que Eleonora cree haber visto en su vida; casi más que cuando el accidente durante el primer partido de quidditch del curso.

-¡Fred! Fred… por lo que más quieras, despierta-le suplica, pese a que una parte de ella ya sabe que no puede oírla-. Fred, mírame-le ordena con la voz temblorosa; lágrimas de terror asoman a sus ojos-. Tienes que despertarte, por favor…

Entonces, las voces suben de volumen, como si se acercasen. Quizá atraídos por sus gritos histéricos. Eleonora no presta atención alguna hasta que dos personas a las que el horror impide reconocer se arrodillan a su lado y nota una mano en su hombro, la cual se sacude con furia. No quiere la compasión de nadie. Quiere a Fred bien, y punto.

Pero algo le dice que eso ya no es posible.

-Merlín...-una parte de su cerebro reconoce al propietario de la voz como un asustado Benjamin Wood.

Uno de los hombres, al que cuando logre volver a pensar con algo de claridad identificará como pelirrojo y con una sola oreja, sacude el hombro del muchacho y lo llama repetidamente, intentando sin éxito despertarlo. El otro (también pelirrojo, pero con la cabeza simétrica), a juicio de Eleonora con una parsimonia impresionante y nada apropiada para ese momento, simplemente coge la muñeca de Fred. La muchacha se percata de que está partida.

El mundo parece congelarse en el instante en que el hombre que toma el pulso al muchacho abre la boca. Todos los presentes guardan silencio, expectantes; incluso George Weasley abandona por unos segundos sus intentos (totalmente infructuosos) de hacer reaccionar a su hijo. Eleonora ruega con todas sus fuerzas que se calle, que no diga nada, porque no quiere oír la verdad que, no obstante, el hombre enuncia tras un silencio que se hace eterno para todos los que esa noche están reunidos en ese bosque de Chester:

-No tiene pulso. Está… muerto.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Pues… supongo que no hay nada que decir. Espero que os haya gustado.

Y, ya que me agregáis a favoritos (algo que me halaga) podéis dejar también un review :3


	30. Diez días sin ti

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Laina.1994**, **Mery Vedder**, **carlota-malfoy**, **Sakhory**, **Ari**, **CrticaX** y **CallMeStrange** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

En respuesta a **Laina.1994**: ¿Por qué me odias? Con lo buena persona que yo soy...

En respuesta a **Ari**: Yo no digo nada. Es el fic el que dice.

En respuesta a **CrticaX**: ¡Alguien que me comprende!

En fin, os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Diez días sin ti<em>

_Vivir no es sólo respirar,  
>destierro del aliento,<br>éxodo del aire._

_Vivir no es sólo amar,  
>enfermedad del alma<br>que atacara la razón._

_Vivir no es sólo hablar,  
>lenguaje mentiroso<br>que nunca escucha al corazón._

_Vivir no es aprender  
>y al instante olvidar,<br>ni caminar,  
>aunque sepas dónde vas.<em>

_Vivir es caer, morir, es llorar.  
>Es beber tus propias lágrimas,<br>y con la última gota, pedir más._

_Vivir es valorar cada instante,  
>como si el último fuera.<em>

_Vivir es morir un poco cada día,  
>sonreír y resucitar.<em>

_Vivir no es sólo respirar.  
><em>**Txus di Fellatio-Vivir no es sólo respirar (Parte II)**

_¿Vivo o muerto?_

Si Fred tuviese que responder a esa pregunta, no sabría qué decir.

¿Está muerto? No; el sentir, aunque sea ese insoportable dolor, es prueba de ello. La muerte es frío, negrura, la muerte es _nada_, la muerte es la insensibilidad ante el resto del mundo. Entonces, por descarte, debe de estar vivo… ¿verdad? ¿Está Fred vivo? Tampoco; la vida es alegría, es tristeza, es preocupaciones y es tranquilidad. Es hablar con los demás, sonreír, llorar, abrazar, besar. Tomar decisiones. Pese a que es consciente de que inspira y espira aire y nota cómo su cuerpo se estremece al ritmo de latidos empecinados, por mucho que busque no encuentra nada de eso en su interior, sólo una horrible agonía y un oscuro vacío que amenaza con engullirlo y en el que le da miedo penetrar voluntariamente, porque no sabe qué puede encontrar en el fondo… si es que tiene.

_Nada._

Fred se deja llevar. Es lo único que puede hacer, además de sentir ese deseo de que los fuertes latidos no se detengan, que se le antoja extraño. Abre los ojos lo máximo que es capaz, que viene a ser lo justo para percibir siluetas borrosas de colores brillantes que le hieren la vista, traga obedientemente y sin protestar (porque no tiene fuerzas para quejarse) las pociones que personas sin rostro ni nombre le obligan a beber y los cierra de nuevo para volver a sumirse en una opresiva y aterradora oscuridad y preguntarse qué le está pasando y por qué no logra discernir entre dos conceptos tan opuestos como la vida y la muerte. Quizá es que no sean tan distintas como llevaba toda su vida creyendo.

_Nada._

La consciencia viene y va, como una emisora de radio mal sintonizada, y en ocasiones los latidos abandonan su ritmo regular para hacerse arrítmicos y confusos; tratar de abrir los ojos le causa tanto malestar que deja de hacerlo, pero cuando no se acuerda de por qué es malo lo hace y percibe de nuevo las cosas brillantes y difusas. Y a veces, sólo a veces, percibe un murmullo que le acaricia el pelo… no, espera; ¿los murmullos no se oyen? Lo que está claro es que las pociones son feas… no, espera, feo es algo que huele mal, ¿no? ¿Y cómo son esas personas que pasan junto a él y murmullan en su pelo? Rugosas. Sí. Tiene que ser eso. De todas formas, en cuanto pueda lo preguntará. Aunque a veces, la gente no es rugosa. A veces son dulces, y suenan bonito. ¿O bonito es el olor de las voces? De lo que sí está seguro es que el dolor al que ya se ha acostumbrado es horroroso. Son los dos únicos conceptos que siempre logra asociar sin equivocarse. Dolor y horroroso. Aunque, en realidad, ¿qué más da eso? Nadie, ni rugoso ni dulce, puede saber lo que está pensando, ¿o sí? ¿Y si habla sin darse cuenta? ¿Y si lo que dice está mal?

Poco a poco, se va dando cuenta de que no es que se esté acostumbrando más al dolor, sino que éste se está haciendo más lejano y menos horroroso. Y cuando el dolor es menos horroroso, Fred logra pensar con algo más de claridad, y entonces sabe que las caricias son suaves, las pociones amargas y las personas feas o bonitas. Y sus voces, normalmente dulces.

En un momento determinado, Fred consigue dejar de abrir los ojos involuntariamente (de hecho, no lo logra aunque lo desee) y empieza a distinguir entre las distintas voces y caricias. Si no se equivoca, calcula que hay cuatro en total, o al menos son cuatro las que hablan con una dulzura especial, distinta a la de las personas desagradables que lo obligan a beber pociones amargas. Una, que es a la que más se ha habituado, tiene una voz un poco ronca y, pasa la mitad del rato acariciándole el pelo y la otra mitad hablando. No sabe por qué, pero supone que la mejor manera de llamar a esa persona es _Mamá_. Las otras tres están empatadas en la segunda posición. Está _Papá,_ que, pese a hablar poco, a Fred le gusta, porque intuye que lo quiere bastante; _Doo-San_, que tiene la costumbre de tomar su mano y a veces emite un curioso sonido (Fred está casi seguro de que se llama _risa_); y _Ellie_, que a veces llora y suele acariciarle la mejilla, y cuya voz es la más débil de todas, como si temiera que el mundo explotase si habla más alto.

También hay otras personas, que hablan menos, pero Fred todavía no logra asociarlas a ningún nombre.

Después de un tiempo (mucho o poco, no lo sabe), Fred logra comprender lo que dice una voz. Es Ellie. Fred no sabe por qué hoy, porqué en este momento, pero su voz pasa de ser un murmullo (de los que se oyen) ininteligible a un conjunto de palabras ordenadas que tienen sentido completo.

-Hola, Fred. Estamos deseando que despiertes, sabes, y la señora Pomfrey dice que no debe de faltar mucho. Aunque claro, eso también lo dijo ayer. Pero creo que esta vez tiene razón. Tienes mejor cara que estos días pasados. Además… ya es hora, ¿no? No te hagas más de rogar, ya nos has dado bastantes sustos.

La voz de Ellie se queda callada. Fred intenta decirle que no es para tanto, que él está bien, porque por alguna razón no le gusta que ella esté triste.

Y entonces, como si al pensar eso hubiese encendido su varita, ¡lumos!, y algo se ilumina en su mente. Y Fred recuerda por qué no quiere que Ellie esté mal, por qué sus padres y su hermana están tanto tiempo con él, y todo lo demás. Y de repente reconoce casi todas las voces que ha oído, y logra asociarlas a distintos rostros: Ben, Lucy, Jackie, Naira, Russell, Hugo, Lily, Al, Rosie…

Fred lucha por abrir los ojos y explicar a Eleonora que lo sabe, para decirle que no tiene por qué preocuparse, para estar _vivo_ (en el más amplio y completo sentido de la palabra) de nuevo, pero el torrente de recuerdos lo arrastra hasta aplastarlo de nuevo en una absoluta negrura, haciendo que sienta deseos de llorar, porque, dicho sea de paso, Fred la _odia_.

Vuelve a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo más tarde (¿Que cuánto más tarde? _Ni idea_), aliviado; y esta vez, para su sorpresa y satisfacción, descubre que puede mover los dedos de las manos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, cualquier otro movimiento le está vetado. Después de intentarlo varias veces, Fred desiste, frustrado, y desea que llegue alguien más para averiguar si también puede entender lo que dice o si es sólo cosa de Ellie. Intuye que hay muchas cosas de las que sólo ella es capaz.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, oye tres tipos de pasos distintos acercándose. Fred intenta detectar quiénes son. Tras varios segundos, decide que quien le está acariciando el pelo es su madre, quien le toma la mano su hermana, y el otro debe de ser su padre, porque de ser Ellie ya le habría acariciado la mejilla, y además ella suele venir sola. Fred aguarda, expectante, a que hablen, pero nadie lo hace en un buen rato.

Fred está pensando en mover aunque sea el meñique para demostrar que está ahí cuando, por fin, alguien habla:

-Por cierto, Rox, ¿cuándo tienes los TIMOS?

Es su padre, sin duda. ¡Y Fred puede entenderlo!

-Papá, son en junio-responde otra voz. Roxanne-. Queda más de un mes.

-Pues espero que estés estudiando, señorita-_Mamá_, piensa Fred con cariño, lamentando no poder levantarse y abrazarla-. Los exámenes no se harán solos.

Fred ríe sin poder evitarlo.

Y entonces nota que su familia contiene la respiración, y casi puede sentir sus miradas clavadas en él. Se da cuenta entonces de lo que ha hecho: ha conseguido reírse. Se pregunta si podrá también abrir los ojos. Tras una ardua búsqueda, logra encontrar sus párpados, los separa con algo de esfuerzo y mira al mundo de nuevo.

Reconoce el techo como el de la enfermería; ha estado ahí varias veces antes. Podría decirse que es su tercera casa, después de la de Londres y el dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor. Mira alrededor, y descubre a sus padres en dos sillas junto a la cama, y a Roxanne sentada cerca de sus pies. Los tres lo miran como si fuese un fantasma. Fred sonríe, algo nervioso, y aparta la vista.

-Fred…-empieza Rox, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Cómo estás?-inquiere su padre.

-Bien-responde, en un gesto que le resulta tan sencillo que se pregunta por qué no ha podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Aunque, en realidad, Fred está algo confundido, porque ahora mismo no tiene ni idea de por qué está en la enfermería y tan extrañamente agotado; pero prefiere mil veces eso al dolor horroroso y no entender nada-. ¿Y Ellie?-pregunta entonces, recordando que se ha propuesto hablar con ella para que deje de llorar, porque no le gusta.

Sus padres y su hermana intercambian una mirada.

-Está en el castigo-responde Rox finalmente.

-¿Castigo?-repite Fred, extrañado-. ¿Por qué?

-Ella, Ben, Lucy, Jackie, Naira, Rose, Hugo, Russell y Dan están castigados hasta que acabe la semana. Por escaparse del colegio.

-¿Cuándo se han escapado del colegio?-pregunta Fred, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de acordarse. A lo mejor es algo parecido a cuando tuvo el accidente durante el partido de quidditch.

-Es cierto, él no lo sabe-dice su madre entonces, y Fred deja de rebuscar en su mente.

-Se escaparon del colegio y tomaron un traslador ilegal a Chester para rescatarnos-explica Roxanne-. Y Vector los ha castigado por "imprudencia excesiva y gratuita".

-Ah-Fred frunce el ceño, tratando de recordar. Sí, si se esfuerza, puede acordarse de esa habitación, de cómo Rox voló con su rabia la pared entera y… el muchacho se estremece cuando encuentra su último recuerdo, que parece sacado de una pesadilla.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta su padre con preocupación.

-Sí… No-rectifica tras unos segundos-. No entiendo nada. ¿Qué ha pasado con Davis? ¿Y McLaggen?-pregunta.

-Están muertos-responde su madre, y baja la vista.

-Los mató la madre de Colin-agrega Roxanne-. Antes de que te encontráramos-ella también se estremece, y Fred decide que lo mejor será no preguntar por las circunstancias en que lo hallaron.

Sin embargo, después de dejar que lo ayuden a incorporarse y recibir al menos tres disculpas de sus padres por no haberle contado la verdad sobre Davis antes, entre los tres explican lo que ocurrió la otra noche. Al parecer, Isabelle Creevey, que realmente no quería colaborar con Davis y McLaggen, y cuya aventura amorosa resultó ser con el primero, sugirió que se separaran para cubrir más terreno. Davis encontró a Fred, que estaba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre y la falta de alimento, y le lanzó un maleficio que, aunque (por suerte) no lo mató, lo debilitó hasta extremos impensables, en parte también por la condición de Fred en esos momentos (eso no se lo han dicho, pero Fred se acuerda demasiado bien de la horrible sensación, y de la voz de la Muerte llamándolo para que acudiera a sus brazos). Lo dejó para buscar a Roxanne, convencido de que tenía las horas contadas y de que estaría muerto antes de que lograra encontrar ayuda, pero Isabelle lo encontró a él antes y, en venganza por todo el daño que había hecho, le causó heridas demasiado graves como para darle la oportunidad de sobrevivir, aunque no lo mató para hacerlo sufrir más. Moribundo, Davis consiguió llegar hasta Russell y Jackie, que presenciaron su fallecimiento sin poder hacer nada más que mirar y constatarlo. Luego, Isabelle fue a buscar a McLaggen. Según lo que declaró más tarde a los aurores, quería hacerle sufrir tanto como a Davis, pero cuando vio que Eleonora corría peligro lo mató directamente. Después acompañó a la muchacha a buscar a Fred, que resultó estar a sólo unos doscientos metros de donde se encontraban Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Roxanne, Hugo, Rose, Ben, Lucy, Naira, Dan, Russell y Jackie en ese momento, y se entregó sin ofrecer resistencia. Incluso parecía satisfecha de sus actos.

Respecto a Fred, según su madre le explica, más pálida de lo que él la ha visto jamás, al recordarlo, la maldición que le lanzó Davis atacaba a su sistema nervioso, haciendo que muchos músculos internos se retrajesen, por lo que sus vías respiratorias se contrajeron hasta llegar a un punto en que apenas llegaba aire a los pulmones, sólo el soplo mínimo para que aguantase varias horas, y también hizo que el corazón se le parase. Por suerte, salvó la vida gracias a la buena vista de Ellie, las ganas de ayudar de Isabelle Creevey (que, según Rox, los apartó a todos a empujones para reanimarlo) y la rapidez con la que lo llevaron a Hogwarts. En el castillo ha pasado los diez últimos días, y no siempre han estado seguros de que se recuperaría. Su padre le explica con un hilo de voz que su corazón falló dos veces, la primera de las cuales la señora Pomfrey estuvo a punto de pensar que no había nada que hacer. Sin embargo, aunque inconscientemente, Fred luchó con denuedo para recobrarse, y tras unos días, muchísimas pociones y aún más ganas de vivir, la enfermera tuvo que retractarse en la afirmación de que su sistema nervioso no se restauraría por completo. No obstante, según la señora Pomfrey, el proceso fue bastante doloroso. A Fred no le hace falta que nadie se lo jure para creérselo.

El joven necesita unos minutos de silencio para asimilar toda la información, que casi hace que se maree: sus amigos, castigados por arriesgar su vida para encontrarlos a él y a Rox; McLaggen y Davis, asesinados por Isabelle Creevey; Isabelle, en Azkaban y orgullosa de ser una asesina; y él… bueno, después de enterarse de lo ocurrido, Fred opina que no puede quejarse de su suerte. Prácticamente ha resucitado tres veces (_Chúpate ésa, tío Harry_), y los cortes ya casi han cicatrizado, aunque le van a quedar algunas marcas. Y nadie más que él ha sufrido daños serios.

_Y Rox está bien_, piensa con alivio.

-Fred, mi vida, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta entonces su madre, y Fred supone que ha palidecido demasiado por la avalancha de información-. Si quieres, puedo pedir a la señora Pomfrey que te traiga poción para dormir, o…

-No quiero dormir-la interrumpe Fred. Diez días han sido más que suficientes. Su padre le revuelve el pelo, y entonces Fred recuerda algo. Se vuelve hacia él-: Papá, ¿una persona puede ser rugosa?

Durante varios segundos, la enfermería se sume en un silencio de perplejidad. Luego George Weasley suelta una sonora carcajada, que, como nadie salvo Angelina sabe, es la primera desde que Roxanne desapareció.

* * *

><p>En cuanto termina de copiar sus cien veces diarias "No debo salir de los terrenos del colegio sin autorización", Eleonora deja el pergamino en la mesa de Stewart y sale del aula, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa y envidia de sus compañeros por haber acabado antes que ellos. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y echa a correr hacia la enfermería.<p>

Pese a que, después de que el muchacho le cerrara la boca sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, la señora Pomfrey está tranquila y opina que es sólo cuestión de tiempo que Fred despierte, no puede evitar estar mortalmente preocupada por él. Y le da igual que ahora la enfermera le asegure con toda la calma y seguridad del mundo que está "evolucionando favorablemente". Ella no lo entiende, ni le afecta tanto lo que le ocurra a Fred como a Eleonora. ¡Se le paró el corazón! ¡Y no sólo una vez, sino tres! Por no hablar de que al principio nadie apostaba por que el joven no fuese a tener secuelas. Y, para ella, la sola idea de que Fred haya estado muerto durante varios minutos es tan insoportable que hace que desee morirse también.

Cuando entra en la enfermería, sin embargo, y pese a su enorme deseo de tener de vuelta a su novio, al principio está convencida de que está soñando. Porque ayer, al igual que los diez últimos días, cuando vio a Fred por última vez, estaba inconsciente, pálido y tapado hasta la barbilla por las sábanas. En cambio, ahora está incorporado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en varias almohadas, su cara ha recuperado casi todo el color, y mira a todos lados, más delgado que la última vez que lo vio consciente y con los ojos abiertos como linternas, pero perfecta e indudablemente despierto.

-¡Fred!

Eleonora echa a correr hacia la cama, cae de rodillas sobre las sábanas y lo abraza como si quisiera fusionarse con él. Ni siquiera se para a plantearse si es lo más correcto, ya que la familia del muchacho está presente. Fred le rodea la cintura con los brazos y la estrecha contra él. Eleonora comprende que él también la ha echado de menos. Tras unos segundos, se separa unos centímetros de él, sólo para mirar sus ojos azules, tan brillantes que podrían iluminar sin ayuda todo el castillo. Fred soluciona el problema de la distancia que los separa besándola con pasión contenida, como queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido sólo con ese beso.

Y, por primera vez desde que volvieron a estar juntos, Eleonora no da ningún bote alarmado, pese a que no se esperaba para nada el beso; su alegría por haber recuperado a Fred es demasiado grande, y, además, tener miedo de algo resultaría ridículo. Dondequiera que esté, McLaggen ya no podrá volver a hacerle daño nunca más.

-Ellie…-dice él tras unos minutos en los que Eleonora está colgada de su cuello y con la cara enterrada en su hombro, sin intención alguna de dejarlo ir, preguntándose cómo puede oler a chocolate incluso después de haber estado secuestrado y posteriormente debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte-. ¿Me podrías devolver mi cuello?-Eleonora niega con la cabeza y lo abraza con más fuerza, tratando sin éxito de contener las lágrimas-. ¿Por favor?-prueba Fred.

Eleonora se separa de él, aunque no mucho. Teme que se vaya a esfumar si deja de mirarlo aunque sólo sea por un segundo.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta en voz baja. Fred le limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dedo índice.

-Después de lo que ha pasado, no me puedo quejar-responde, encogiéndose de hombros, tras haberse asegurado de que no queda ningún rastro húmedo en el rostro de ella-. ¿Y tú? Rox me ha dicho que estás castigada.

-Bah, sólo tengo que copiar-replica Eleonora, haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia-. Lo cierto es que todos deberíamos estar agradecidos de no haber sido expulsados.

Roxanne suelta una risita, y el momento se rompe en ese instante, cuando Eleonora se da cuenta de que los padres de Fred los están viendo, y se siente extrañamente incómoda hasta que ve que sonríen. Sólo los ha visto tan de cerca en una ocasión anteriormente, y no era la más apropiada para fijarse en su aspecto. Sin embargo, descubre que Fred tiene exactamente los mismos ojos de su padre, y la nariz y los labios de su madre. Pese a todo, Eleonora decide que es más fácil mirar a Fred que a sus… ¿suegros?

_Oh, oh._

Fred parece adivinar lo que está pensando, porque toma su mano derecha y la acaricia con los pulgares, como queriendo tranquilizarla, y luego mira a su familia.

-Esto… ¿os importaría salir un momentito?-pide con una educación que, con toda probabilidad, se le pasará en cuanto recobre algo más de energía.

Sonriendo, su madre le da un beso en la frente, su padre le aprieta cariñosamente el brazo y su hermana le revuelve el pelo, y los tres salen de la enfermería, mirando varias veces atrás con una mal disimulada curiosidad. Fred espera unos segundos cuando desaparecen por la puerta para asegurarse de que no los oyen, y entonces vuelve a mirar a Eleonora.

-Mis padres no muerden-le asegura. Pese a que intenta sonar despreocupado, su voz suena como si le costase un esfuerzo sobrehumano hablar-. Y Rox dejó de hacerlo cuando terminó de mudar los dientes.

Eleonora ríe.

-Ya… pero imponen un poco. Es decir, son tus padres. Deben de estar un poco mosqueados conmigo.

-No, para nada-replica Fred, sacudiendo la cabeza y mareándose un poco al hacerlo-. De hecho, papá dice que le caes bien, porque te vio aquí todos los días.

-Es verdad-admite Eleonora-. Es que… bueno, me parece que jamás en mi vida he estado tan asustada como cuando te encontré-se estremece al recordar el pánico que sintió (junto con el resto de los presentes) cuando el padre de Hugo y Rose decretó que el corazón de Fred había dejado de funcionar.

-Sí, algo de eso me han contado-murmura Fred, sintiéndose culpable pese a saber que fue Davis el que estuvo a punto de matarlo. Entonces Eleonora descubre una chispa de remordimiento diferente en sus ojos, aunque no logra comprender el motivo. Está a punto de preguntarlo, cuando el muchacho suelta de repente y con sinceridad-: Siento haberte encerrado en el armario de las escobas.

Eleonora sacude la cabeza. En lo último que se ha puesto a pensar es en la trampa que le tendió Fred para luego caer él en una infinitamente más peligrosa, pero ahora que saca el tema…

-No pasa nada-replica-. Bueno, sí, sí que pasa-rectifica rápidamente-. Eres un irresponsable, Fred Weasley. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando me dejaste ahí?

-Lo siento-repite Fred, bajando la vista y clavando sus ojos azules en las sábanas blancas-. Tenías razón, fue una estupidez. Pero quería…

-… encontrar a tu hermana-completa Eleonora, y pone los ojos en blanco-. Al menos, estás bien-añade tras unos segundos, y le acaricia el pelo. Fred no se mueve-. Eh, venga. No estoy enfadada.

-No, qué va-replica Fred con sarcasmo-. Además, esta vez tienes motivos para estarlo.

Eleonora pone los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, tú ganas-admite a regañadientes-. Quería estrangularte cuando me dejaste en ese armario, ¿contento?-Fred se encoge de hombros-. Pero ¿sabes qué? Se me pasó cuando me di cuenta de que te habían cogido.

Tras varios segundos, Fred se decide a mirarla al fin. Eleonora está segura, porque lo ve claramente en sus ojos, de que está demasiado agotado como para insistir durante mucho tiempo en el tema. No lo culpa, en cualquier caso.

-¿De verdad que ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

Harta de que se atribuya la culpa de todo y de que no sea capaz de creerse que nadie se la está echando, Eleonora decide probar un método drástico. Se acerca a él y lo besa con tanta fuerza que Fred se hunde entre las almohadas, con ella encima. Tras unos segundos, se separan, se miran a los ojos y se echan a reír. Fred rodea su cintura con los brazos para evitar que se escape y la estrecha contra él mientras Eleonora se pone cómoda en el hueco de su cuello, sin lugar a dudas su lugar favorito, y le da un beso en la cabeza.

-Fred-dice ella tras un rato.

-¿Qué?

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¿Encerrarte en el armario de las escobas?

Eleonora niega con la cabeza y respira el aroma que emana de su piel durante unos segundos, para convencerse de que sigue ahí, antes de responder:

-Asustarme así.

Fred está a punto de reírse. Como si él pudiera controlar eso.

-Lo intentaré-dice tras unos segundos de silencio, enredando los dedos en el pelo de Eleonora-. Ellie…

-¿Qué?

-¿Te molesta que te diga algo?

-Lo que quieras-replica ella-. Mientras no sea alguna idea absurda para intentar matarte-añade rápidamente, y Fred suelta una risita.

-No, no es eso. Es… Antes de hoy… es decir, estos días… podía oír lo que decíais, pero no lo entendía. Era como si hablaseis en otro idioma. Tu voz fue la primera que entendí-Eleonora sonríe con ternura y le acaricia la mejilla-. Eso también lo hacías-añade Fred de repente. La muchacha levanta la cabeza un poco para mirarlo, sorprendida-. No me mires así, que me sonrojo-dice Fred, demostrando que su don para aligerar tensiones sigue intacto, y ambos vuelven a reírse.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunta Eleonora con curiosidad-. Si estabas dormido.

Fred se encoge de hombros.

-No sé; la mayoría de las veces era como si estuviese atado y con los párpados pegados con cola-responde.

Eleonora lo abraza con fuerza y vuelve a refugiarse en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, la respiración más tranquila y profunda de Fred le dice que se ha quedado dormido. Eleonora sonríe; ser secuestrado y estar al borde de la muerte debe de ser realmente agotador.

No podría ser más feliz. Fred está bien, con ella, la quiere, y ya no tiene motivos para tener miedo. Y le quedan sólo dos días para terminar el castigo, y entonces podrá pasar más tiempo con él.

Y sus padres no muerden.

* * *

><p>Sabiendo que Eleonora y su hermano necesitan hablar y estar solos, Roxanne convence a sus padres para que los dejen tranquilos y vuelvan mañana, aunque antes tiene que responder al interrogatorio que ya le hicieron la primera vez que Eleonora se sentó junto a la cama de Fred mirándolo muerta de miedo, hace diez días: quién es, si Fred la quiere, si ella quiere a Fred, qué opina Rox de ella, cuándo empezaron a salir, cómo es su personalidad…<p>

-¡Ay, no seáis pesados!-exclama, exasperada, cuando su padre le pregunta muy seriamente si cree que Eleonora es la pareja más adecuada para Fred-. Preguntádselo a él, ahora puede responderos sin problemas-bufa, indignada-. Y no lo sé; pero si Fred la quiere, será por algo.

_Y menos mal que no saben que estoy con Dan_, piensa aliviada. Su padre tomó por amistoso el abrazo de oso en el que Dan encerró a Rox cuando se encontraron de nuevo, y la muchacha da las gracias por ello. Si se ponen así por Fred, que se supone que es "el hombrecito de la casa", miedo le da lo que opine su padre sobre la relación de su adorable e inocente princesita con "esa serpiente de Daniel Nott", como en una ocasión lo llamó Fred.

Resignados, finalmente sus padres optan por la retirada y prometen volver mañana, y Rox los ve bajar las escaleras para salir del castillo. Deduce que, si Eleonora está con Fred, es porque ya ha terminado su castigo. De modo que baja hasta el tercer piso, donde tiene lugar el castigo de sus compañeros, pero, al ver la puerta cerrada, supone que todavía siguen ahí. Así pues, espera apoyada pacientemente en una columna. Lo que no espera es que Albus llegue unos minutos después y se plante ante la puerta de brazos cruzados. Al notar la mirada inquisitiva de su prima, aclara:

-Estoy esperando a Naira.

-¡Ah!-exclama Rox, y sonríe-. No sabía que estabais juntos-comenta.

-No lo estamos-aclara Al-. Todavía.

-Oh, qué bonito-dice Rox, y sus ojos violetas se iluminan con ilusión. _Se nota que estamos en primavera_, piensa con sorna. Se pregunta si a Naira le dará un infarto cuando Albus se lo proponga. Espera que no, porque a su primo parece gustarle de verdad; normalmente, son las chicas las que van a él como abejas a la miel, pero Al no suele tomarse tantas molestias a no ser que alguien le importe de verdad.

La puerta se abre, y por ella salen, en este orden: Rose, que no para de resoplar; Hugo, que mira a su hermana mayor con cierto enfado; Lucy y Ben, que salen juntos y sonriendo; Jackie, que lleva a Russell de la mano; Naira, que se queda paralizada al ver a Albus ahí, y por último, Dan, que cierra la puerta tras ellos justo antes de que Roxanne se acerque a él y lo bese sonriendo.

-Naira, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunta Albus a la Hufflepuff. La muchacha intercambia una mirada con Jackie y asiente con la cabeza. Albus la toma de la mano y desaparece por la esquina del pasillo.

-¡Ay, qué dos cosas más lindas!-exclama Jackie en un arrebato de ternura, sonriendo-. Y yo sigo preguntándome cómo narices Eleonora copia tan rápido-agrega, soltando un resoplido-. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde ha ido?

-Es obvio, ¿no?-replica Lucy-. A ver cómo sigue mi primo-entonces suspira-. ¿No debería estar ya algo mejor?-pregunta en voz baja, preocupada.

-Se ha despertado hace un rato-interviene Roxanne, acomodada entre los brazos de Dan.

Siete pares de ojos se clavan en ella, y por unos instantes todo se queda en silencio. Luego, las caras de todos los presentes se iluminan al mismo tiempo:

-¿Y cómo está?-pregunta Ben, cuya supervivencia parece depender de la respuesta.

-Bien-responde Rox, encogiéndose de hombros-. Se ha quedado hablando con Eleonora; creo que lo estaba deseando desde que ha abierto los ojos.

Todos ríen.

-¿Vamos a hacerle una visita?-propone Hugo.

-No-replica Roxanne rápidamente-. Es decir… dejadlos tranquilos un rato, que se lo merecen.

Todos asienten, y no tardan en irse cada uno a lo suyo. Roxanne y Dan bajan a la sala común de Slytherin para hacer sus deberes; con todo el asunto del secuestro y el posterior castigo, se han retrasado mucho. Lo cierto es que a Rox se le hace raro, después de todo lo que ha pasado, realizar una tarea tan común como son los deberes. Se pregunta cómo se las apañaron sus tíos Harry, Ron y Hermione en sus años en Hogwarts para no volverse locos con la de cosas que sucedían curso sí y curso también.

Dan le pide frecuentemente que hable de algo, de lo que sea, mientras terminan los ejercicios. Después de preguntarle muchas veces el porqué de su comportamiento, ayer el muchacho le explicó el motivo: le es físicamente imposible concentrarse sin escuchar su parloteo. A Rox todo el asunto le hace mucha gracia, porque cuando pasa más de cinco minutos seguidos hablando es él precisamente quien le pide que se calle, para después de un rato volver a sacar algún tema de conversación. Es un método, cuanto menos, curioso para estudiar.

De todas formas, a ella le encanta.

* * *

><p>Tres días después de que Fred despierte, Eleonora tiene algo que contarle.<p>

Él no entiende por qué ahora y no antes, porque no es que se haya vuelto de cristal ni nada; quizá le duele la cabeza con frecuencia, come menos y duerme más que de costumbre y le cuesta mantener la atención durante mucho tiempo, pero según la señora Pomfrey eso es fruto del agotamiento producido por todo lo que ha pasado y cuando se recobre del todo estará como nuevo.

La muchacha se sienta en el borde de la cama, después de dejarle una pila de libros más alta que él en la mesita con un rápido "Deberes" y una sonrisa para que no se desanime ante la ingente cantidad de trabajo por hacer. Fred se jura que no volverá a dejar que lo secuestren. Tener que ponerse al día después es un asco.

-¿Sabes qué?-empieza ella con un tono casual.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Fred, distraído, ojeando los ejercicios de Aritmancia. Se alegra de entender la mayoría de los ejercicios, aunque sólo sea por encima.

-Eh… lo cierto es que me siento como una maruja diciéndolo…-Fred levanta la vista de sus deberes y descubre a Ellie jugando con la corbata del uniforme. Contrariamente a su costumbre, la muchacha se ha dejado la camisa por fuera de la falda, lo que le confiere un aspecto descuidado que no ayuda precisamente a que Fred se concentre en lo que tiene que decirle-. Colin es hijo de Davis.

Fred se olvida por unos instantes de lo guapa que está Eleonora, cortando cruelmente las alas de su imaginación, y arquea las cejas con escepticismo.

-Ya, claro. Y yo también, somos hermanos, ¿no lo sabías?

Eleonora pone los ojos en blanco.

-No seas idiota. Hablo en serio. Ella misma me lo dijo.

-¿Cuándo?

-La noche que te encontramos-como todos los que mencionan ese día, Eleonora se estremece, haciendo que Fred se sienta un poco culpable.

-Qué fuerte-comenta él. Coge una rana de chocolate de la mesita de noche, regalo de una especie de club de fans que se ha formado en su honor desde que el colegio en pleno se enteró de lo ocurrido (algo que nadie se explica exactamente cómo sucedió). Eleonora fulmina el dulce con la mirada-. ¿Colin lo sabe?

Ellie se encoge de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea-admite-. Pero está muy cabreado. Colin, digo-aclara, mientras Fred le arranca la cabeza de un bocado a la rana.

-¿Por qué?

-Según él, tú tienes la culpa de que su madre esté en Azkaban.

Fred se siente mal de pronto. Ni siquiera el chocolate logra que ignore la absurda culpabilidad que lo invade.

-Pero… Es decir… ¡Se cargó a McLaggen y a Davis! Yo no se lo pedí. Además, podría haberlo hecho antes de que intentara matarme-murmura con cierto rencor, quitándole una pata a la rana y metiéndosela en la boca.

Eleonora se encoge de hombros.

-Ya lo sé, pero dudo que él lo vea así. Supongo que debe de ser difícil admitir que tu madre es una asesina.

Por un momento, Fred se imagina que Angelina Weasley hubiera matado a Davis. O lo intenta, porque no lo consigue por mucho que se esfuerce. Se come el resto de la rana, pensativo, suponiendo que eso es lo que le ocurre a Colin.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Ellie se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla, adivinando que se siente mal.

-Hablar con él. Sinceramente, no creo que sirva de mucho, pero al menos lo habrás intentado.

Fred suelta un bufido y se deja caer sobre las almohadas.

-Me niego-declara-. Si está cabreado conmigo porque no sabe ver la verdad aunque la tenga en la punta de la nariz, es su problema. No pienso ir convenciendo a nadie de lo que no quiere ver.

Por la cara de Ellie, Fred comprende que su reacción no la sorprende lo más mínimo. La muchacha le quita el libro de las manos y lo pone en la mesita, y se inclina sobre él para besarlo, sonriendo. Fred rodea su cintura con los brazos y la atrae hacia sí.

-Eres orgulloso como nadie-comenta ella.

-He tenido una buena maestra-replica Fred. Sin importarle que estén en la enfermería, con la puerta abierta y a la vista de cualquiera que pase, mete la mano bajo la camisa de ella. Sin embargo, Eleonora se aparta y lo mira con algo de miedo, temblando ligeramente.

-Lo siento-se disculpa al darse cuenta de la mirada dolida de Fred-. Es…

-McLaggen-Fred entorna los ojos, rabioso. Obviamente, no con Eleonora, sino con ese imbécil que incluso después de muerto sigue interfiriendo en sus vidas-. No te preocupes-dice a Ellie, sonriendo con una amabilidad poco común en él.

-Supongo que… que será cuestión de acostumbrarse, ¿no?-pregunta Eleonora con un hilo de voz.

Fred toma su mano y la acaricia.

-Seguro-dice, intentando sonar confiado.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Sí, engañé a unos cuantos. A una muchacha que me tiene por psicópata, asesina y algo más de lo que ahora no me acuerdo (¡Perdona!) hasta le hice creer que Fred moriría y George se suicidaría (¡Perdón de nuevo!). Pero si hubiera dicho la verdad no os hubiera hecho tanta ilusión leer el capítulo, ¿eh?

Pero lo cierto es que la idea de matar a Fred me resultaba increíblemente tentadora; hubiese sido un final súper dramático, y admito que sentía algo de curiosidad por ver cómo acabaría Eleonora con Hugo… pero no podía hacer eso. No me parece justo para George que tenga que perder a dos Freds, y siendo sincera yo tampoco quiero. Además, para Hugo tengo otros planes (risa malvada).


	31. El tulipán del admirador secreto

Hey you!

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Mery Vedder**, **carlota-malfoy**, **kary muggle**, **laina.1994**, **Sakhory **y **Ariadna Simonds** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Y hala, como lo que digo antes no es importante, mejor no digo nada y os dejo el capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>El tulipán del admirador secreto<em>

_Ven, acuéstate en mi olvido,  
>para así nunca olvidarte,<br>para saber que no te has ido,  
>y en mí, así, retenerte.<em>

_Ven, deslízate en mi herida  
>y cúrala con tus besos,<br>que la infección se dé por vencida  
>y hagan de mis labios, presos.<em>

_Ven, acurrúcate en mi sueño,  
>para que no despierte el olvido.<em>

_Ven, acuéstate conmigo,  
>para que no me haga su dueño.<em>

_Que a la soledad tengo miedo,  
>a ser un hombre deshabitado.<em>

_Amor, recuéstame en tu cielo.  
>Ven, acuéstate a mi lado.<br>_**Txus di Fellatio-Ven, acuéstate a mi lado**

-Merlín, Fred, no seas ridículo.

-¡No lo soy!-protesta él, en el tono obstinado propio de los niños pequeños.

-Pues entonces haz el favor de demostrarlo.

Fred mira a su madre con resentimiento.

-¿Demostrar qué? Si no tengo hambre.

¿Es que no le entra en la cabeza que no le apetece comer? Tampoco es un concepto tan difícil, ¿verdad? Su padre permanece callado, en apariencia serio, aunque sus ojos delatan lo divertida que le parece la discusión de su esposa y su hijo. Roxanne está enganchada a su brazo, sin poder disimular una sonrisa que no le cabe en el rostro. En realidad, ella debería estar en clase, pero Flitwick estaba indispuesto.

-Fred, apenas estás comiendo-lo acusa tras unos segundos. Fred la fulmina con la mirada-. No me mires así. Sabes que es verdad.

-Sí, es verdad, pero si no tengo hambre, ¿qué hago? ¿Me la invento?

-Se puede comer sin hambre-apunta su padre. Fred bufa, sintiéndose traicionado por todos.

-Venga, sólo un poco-vuelve a decir su madre-. O tendremos que hacer como cuando eras pequeño.

-No os atreveréis-la reta Fred, enrojeciendo sólo de recordarlo.

-No lo dudes, señorito.

Tras unos instantes tragándose con dificultad su orgullo, el joven coge la cuchara y se la lleva a la boca. Al igual que todos los días desde que despertase, le dan arcadas, pero intenta disimularlas, y esta vez le resulta algo más sencillo, ya que son menos intensas. Vuelve a dejar la cuchara y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Contentos?-gruñe.

-No-responden los tres a la vez.

Fred gruñe de nuevo. Le está empezando a doler la cabeza, y sabe que el dolor no va a detenerse; ya le ha pasado varias veces en la última semana. Cierra los ojos durante unos segundos, deseando por unos instantes que todo el mundo desaparezca y lo deje solo. Luego recuerda el miedo que sintió hace unas semanas, cuando creyó que moriría sin nadie a quien le importase a su lado, y se arrepiente inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.

-Freddie, ¿te encuentras bien?

Aún sin abrir los ojos, Fred se encoge de hombros. Un segundo más tarde, nota a su madre acariciándole el pelo.

-Bueno, no tienes que comértelo todo-concede.

El joven sonríe un poco, porque sabe que acaba de salirse con la suya, pero no le dura mucho. El dolor de cabeza va en aumento. Fred abre los ojos y se encuentra con las miradas preocupadas de sus padres y su hermana.

-Estoy bien-les asegura-. Sólo tengo un poco de sueño.

Roxanne sonríe y lo tapa con las mantas hasta la nariz, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas.

* * *

><p>Ben se entretiene leyendo <em>Quidditch a través de los tiempos<em> por enésima vez, pese a que a estas alturas de su vida podría recitar la mitad del libro de memoria y sin ningún error. El porqué de que se le queden tan bien las palabras de Kennilworthy Whisp y luego le cueste eones estudiarse una página de Historia de la Magia siempre ha sido un misterio para el muchacho.

Está sentado en una butaca de la sala común de Gryffindor, que está medio vacía debido a que los alumnos de quinto y séptimo están estudiando en la biblioteca para los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS, respectivamente. Él también debería estar memorizando el libro de Runas, pero está tomándose un descanso. Que en teoría eran sólo "diez minutillos para despejarme", pero a la hora de la verdad lleva casi dos horas sin hacer absolutamente nada. El muchacho trata de reconciliarse con su conciencia diciéndole que probablemente Fred en la enfermería esté haciendo tres cuartos de lo mismo.

Finalmente, Ben se siente culpable y decide ponerse a estudiar. Sin embargo, cuando está memorizando todas las formas del verbo "Izhuri", la puerta del retrato se abre y por ella entra Lucy Weasley.

Ben cierra el libro, porque sabe ya a ciencia cierta que no va a poder seguir estudiando con su novia alrededor. Lucy tiene el don de aprender cualquier cosa sólo leyéndola un par de veces, por lo que está bastante más tranquila que él respecto a los exámenes. Ben la envidia.

La joven se sienta en la butaca que hay frente a la suya, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Hola-lo saluda. Curiosamente, está seria. Ben se pregunta qué ha hecho mal en esta ocasión.

-Hola-responde con cautela-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, dímelo tú-replica Lucy, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto…-Ben rebusca en su memoria posibles motivos para que Lucy esté enfadada, pero no se le ocurre ninguno-. Va, Lu, ¿por qué estás cabreada?

-Pues porque te pasas el día con _ésa_.

Ben busca en su mente a quién puede referirse Lucy. Bueno, es cierto que últimamente habla más que de costumbre con Eleonora, pero no se sale de lo normal, sólo lo hace porque la muchacha está tan preocupada por Fred que se ha quedado sin uñas (él también, pero si preguntan, eso ha sido por la presión de los exámenes). Además, últimamente Alison, su compañera de equipo, parece no ver las bludgers, por lo que se pasa la mitad del día riñéndole, pero…

-¿De quién estás hablando?-pregunta, una vez agotadas sus ideas.

En ese momento la expresión de su novia se transforma. La muchacha suelta una carcajada.

-¡Te lo has creído! ¡Tendrías que haberte visto la cara!-exclama entre risas.

Ben sonríe a regañadientes.

-Así que era una broma… ¿a qué venía, si puede saberse?

Lucy lo mira con burla, divertida. Los ojos le brillan maliciosamente.

-Mi hermana me ha dicho que si te pones así con un tío, la presión puede con él y te cuenta si te ha puesto los cuernos con otra y cosas así-explica.

-¿Creías que…?-Ben no termina la frase. Está indignado. ¿Cómo puede Lucy sospechar que él la engañaría con otra?-. Muy bonito-dice con frialdad.

-Ay, no te enfades-dice Lucy-. No lo creía. Sólo quería ver tu cara-suelta una risita-. Ha valido la pena-agrega. Como Ben sigue enfadado, se levanta de su butaca, rodea la mesa, y se sienta sobre sus piernas-. Venga, era una broma-dice, componiendo un puchero.

Bastan tres pucheros más para que Ben se enternezca y se le pase el enfado. Sonríe y le da un beso a Lucy.

-Pues no ha tenido gracia. ¿Yo podría hacer lo mismo contigo?

Lucy se encoge de hombros.

-No, porque ya estoy prevenida. Pero supongo que si lo hubieras hecho primero habría puesto la misma cara que tú-y vuelve a reírse.

Ben suspira.

-Eres idiota-comenta-. ¿Y si vamos a la enfermería?-propone.

Lucy arquea las cejas, y Ben comprende que tiene otros planes.

-Merlín, Ben, podemos hacer mil cosas más interesantes que ver a mi primo-gruñe, y lo besa de nuevo. Ben capta la idea sin ningún tipo de problema.

-No creo que Fred se muera si hoy llegamos un poco más tarde-comenta.

Lucy se pone en pie y tira de su mano para sacarlo de la sala común, ronroneando suavemente.

-Si no lo ha hecho antes, ahora sí que no-coincide.

* * *

><p><em>Todo había sido muy confuso. En apenas unos minutos, Eleonora había pasado de estar arrodillada junto a un Fred Weasley cuyo corazón se negaba a latir por mucho que Isabelle Creevey se empeñara en tratar de hacerlo funcionar a estar de pie ante la puerta de la enfermería junto a sus compañeros y los adultos, mirándola como si pudiera apartarla con la mirada para ver qué pasaba con Fred.<em>

Estaba muerto_, pensaba, horrorizada. Pero justo antes de que todos se desaparecieran hacia Hogwarts la mujer había logrado un pequeño avance: el padre de Hugo y Rose había tomado su muñeca partida y asegurado que tenía pulso de nuevo, aunque muy, muy débil; tanto, que había que estar muy atento para percibirlo._

_A su alrededor, todos hablaban. Comentaban lo que habían visto, se preguntaban qué estaría pasando, pero Eleonora no los oía. No estaba llorando; los ojos se le habían secado. A cambio, temblaba tan violentamente que no era posible explicar que siguiera en pie a menos que se contara con que Jackie, sin participar tampoco en la conversación general, la tenía abrazada y sujeta para que no se cayese._

_Estaba percibiendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Roxanne era abrazada por sus padres y corría riesgo de asfixia, cuando la directora se acercó por las escaleras. Eleonora no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Fue consciente de que Jackie sí intervenía, y le pareció percibir el timbre de la voz de Rose, pero no se enteró de nada más. Le daba absolutamente igual._

_Pasaron varias horas, que para ella fueron como varios eones, antes de que la señora Pomfrey abriese las puertas de la enfermería y hablase, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Eleonora se obligó a regresar al mundo para oírla._

_Pese a sus arduos intentos, sólo unas pocas palabras lograron introducirse en su mente, y su cerebro se encargó de ordenarlas y darles sentido. Según la enfermera, el corazón de Fred había dejado de latir debido a una maldición. Afortunadamente, la rápida actuación de todos había contribuido a que fuera posible reanimarlo, pero su sistema nervioso tenía lesiones que tardarían un poco en curar, y algunas de las cuales probablemente nunca sanarían, y pasarían varios días antes de que Fred despertase. Por lo demás, las únicas secuelas físicas serían las cicatrices en que se convertirían las pequeñas heridas que tenía en los brazos._

_Jackie estrechó a Eleonora con más fuerza, soltando una risita de puro alivio, y entonces la muchacha dejó de temblar tanto. _Fred está vivo_. Pese a que ésas eran las palabras que más había ansiado oír desde que encontrara a Fred, reflejaban una realidad tan buena que le costaba creerla. _Está vivo_, se repitió._

_Sin embargo, toda su alegría se esfumó cuando entró, junto al resto, a la enfermería. En la única cama ocupada, un inmóvil y pálido Fred yacía inconsciente. Su muñeca estaba curada y las heridas desinfectadas. Sin embargo, conforme Eleonora se acercó, descubrió que tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque vacíos, totalmente carentes de emoción, lo que le hizo suponer que no se estaba dando cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Inocentemente, Roxanne le pasó la mano ante la cara. El efecto fue absolutamente el mismo que si se hubiera quedado quieta: la expresión de Fred no varió en lo más mínimo._

No es Fred_, comprendió entonces Eleonora._ Hasta que no despierte, no será Fred.

* * *

><p><em>Iba a llegar tarde a Transformaciones, pero no le importaba. Que McGonagall le pusiese todos los ceros que gustase, en esos momentos sus estudios le daban exactamente lo mismo.<em>

_Entró a la enfermería como una exhalación, respirando agitadamente. Había subido seis pisos corriendo. Miró alrededor, mientras Ben, Lucy y Roxanne irrumpían en el lugar tras ella, pálidos de horror. Les acababan de dar el mensaje de que Fred había sufrido una nueva parada cardiaca._

_Roxanne fue a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre, mientras Eleonora, Ben y Lucy se acercaban a la cama, con miedo de lo que pudieran encontrarse. Con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas y una palidez que nada tenía que envidiar a la de sus amigos, su prima y su hermana, Fred yacía inmóvil en la cama, de nuevo con los ojos azules abiertos sin ver._

_-Está bien, Roxanne-dijo su madre. Eleonora la observó atentamente. No era muy difícil deducir que había llorado. A su lado, el padre de Fred permanecía callado, observando a su hijo, sin dar muestra de haberse percatado de la llegada de los cuatro adolescentes._

_-Neville decía…-empezó Roxanne, que también hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas._

_-Shhh… Sólo estaba exagerando, vida-replicó Angelina Weasley. Miró alrededor, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Eleonora por unos instantes, antes de que la joven volviese a mirar a Fred._

No es justo_, pensó._ Fred no ha hecho daño a nadie, no se merece esto_. Y luego estaba que la señora Pomfrey seguía sin estar segura de si el joven se recobraría por completo._

_Eleonora se mordió el labio y se dejó caer en una silla, a esas alturas más segura que nunca de que no iba a ir a Transformaciones._

* * *

><p>El bote de tinta cae al suelo con un fuerte estrépito.<p>

Eleonora se despierta sobresaltada. Tiembla de arriba abajo. Alza la cabeza y mira alrededor, y descubre que se ha quedado dormida en la biblioteca. Con la respiración agitada, entierra la cara en sus manos, sin molestarse en arreglar el estropicio.

Ha estado soñando con los horribles recuerdos que tiene desde la noche que encontró a Fred hasta que su vida dejó de correr peligro, desde que logró conciliar el sueño, el día que su novio despertó. Le aterra recordarlo; esos sueños le recuerdan que, durante varios minutos, _perdió_ a Fred. Y también lo cerca que ha estado de no volver a verlo con vida.

_Está en la enfermería_, trata de convencerse. _Está bien, está con sus padres. Ya no va a pasarle nada. Davis y McLaggen están muertos. Fred está bien._

Sin embargo, no termina de calmarse. De modo que se levanta, dándole una patada a los restos del bote de tinta y manchando el suelo de la biblioteca, y echa a andar con decisión con un destino en mente: la enfermería. _Necesita_ asegurarse de que Fred sigue con ella.

* * *

><p>Roxanne todavía no se cree que fuese ella quien lo propusiera.<p>

Lo cierto es que llevaba pensándolo un tiempo, concretamente desde un poco antes de que McLaggen la secuestrara y casi matase a Dan. Pero los acontecimientos se precipitaron, y los días siguientes Roxanne no pensó más que en escapar de esa edificación perdida en mitad de un bosque de Chester y, posteriormente, en el estado de su hermano, cuya vida pendía de un hilo, con lo que la idea quedó relegada a un segundo plano.

Pero ahora Fred está recuperándose y ambos están ya a salvo. Se lo dijo a Dan una noche después de hacer los deberes, como si fuera un cometario de pasada, uno que hizo que los dos enrojecieran hasta tal punto que empezaron a parecerse al estandarte de Gryffindor.

Llevan una semana planeándolo cuidadosamente. A Rox no se le ocurre un sitio mejor que la Sala de los Menesteres, de la que su hermano le habló hace unas semanas (obviamente, Fred no sabe nada del asunto, por el bien de la integridad física de Dan). El día fijado es el sábado, porque no tienen clase y porque pueden dejar el domingo para seguir estudiando para los TIMOS. La muchacha no sabe exactamente qué esperar del lugar, porque será Dan el que entre primero para que la Sala sea como él decida, pero sabe que probablemente será perfecto aunque no lo sea.

De modo que hoy sale antes de la enfermería, ganándose reproches por parte de Fred, entre ellos que "estás dejando de lado la familia con lo importante que es", "Nunca me hubiera esperado esto de ti, Doo–San", "¡Soy el mejor hermano que tienes!" y "Seguro que antes de que despertase ni siquiera venías". Tampoco es que le importe mucho. Su hermano debe de estar a punto de caer rendido de sueño y cansancio, y mañana se le habrá pasado.

Roxanne baja a su dormitorio, se ducha rápidamente y se mira en el espejo del baño.

De repente se siente mal. Está pálida, o todo lo pálida que le permite su piel, por lo que sus mejillas tienen un tono amarillento. Sus ojos violetas, que siempre le han gustado, ahora desentonan con el resto de su cuerpo moreno, y son demasiado saltones. Y tiene la impresión de que los senos se le han empequeñecido. Por no hablar de su pelo rizado, que mojado se le pega a la cara y hace que parezca cabezona.

Se muerde las uñas, nerviosa, observando el ente que le devuelve una mirada asustada desde el espejo y que, por desgracia, es ella misma.

_¿Y si no voy?_ Después de todo, ella no es una Gryffindor, nadie la obliga a ser valiente…

_No_, gruñe una voz desde algún lugar de su cabeza. Rox le da la razón. No, no dejar tirado a Dan, no puede hacer eso, no ahora. Fue ella la primera que lo sugirió, no puede echarse atrás en el último momento. Pero… Merlín, su reflejo es lo más feo que ha visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué diablos vio Dan en ella?

Conteniendo las lágrimas, Roxanne se deja caer en su cama. Es entonces cuando descubre algo distinto en su mesita de noche. Sonríe mientras lo coge, sabiendo quién lo ha dejado ahí.

Es un tulipán rojo. Hay un pergamino enrollado alrededor del tallo. Roxanne lo desenrolla y lee lo que pone, esta vez escrito a mano por el que durante varios meses fue su admirador secreto:

_Nunca te dije que me alegro muchísimo de que no te vayas a estudiar a Francia. Nunca te dije que te quiero desde que te encontré en primero herida en aquella clase. Nunca te dije que mi padre se arrancará la piel a tiras cuando sepa que ya somos dos los Nott enamorados de Weasley._

_Tampoco te dije nunca que cuando te quedas dormida estudiando, con la cara pegada al libro y la boca abierta, es cuando más guapa estás._

Roxanne se sonroja al leerlo aunque no haya nadie mirándola. Acaricia el tulipán y vuelve a leer la nota de Dan con una sonrisa aún más amplia. Se pregunta entonces si Dan sabe lo nerviosa que está ante lo que va a hacer y si él también lo está. También supone que, si a Dan le parece guapa cuando duerme (porque sabe que es cierto; Dan no le ha mentido nunca), entonces debe de parecérselo siempre, porque una Rox dormida es, como Fred suele decir, un espectáculo de una dimensión alterna. La idea la anima un poco.

Se levanta, decidida, y revuelve el baúl en busca de algo que ponerse. Tras varios minutos, se decide por un vestido violeta, no demasiado arreglado, de tirantes, que le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos y hace que sea aún más morena y más parecida a su madre, que, a diferencia de sus primas deseosas de parecerse a Vic, siempre ha sido el principal referente de belleza para ella. Se pone una rebeca encima y unas sandalias planas. Como no sabe qué hacer con su pelo mojado, decide dejarlo a su aire.

Se mira al espejo de nuevo. Su reflejo le parece menos feo que la primera vez. Tras asegurarse de que no se deja nada, echa a andar con una decisión nacida de la nota que se ha quedado sobre su cama y del tulipán que lleva en la mano, esquivando a Eleonora Black, que corre como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde sólo Merlín sabrá.

Pasa tres veces ante el espacio de pared desnuda, sin pensar en nada en particular. Sin embargo, cuando vuelve a mirar una puerta negra, sencilla, se ha materializado entre los ladrillos. Roxanne se muerde las uñas, respira hondo y entra.

No puede contener una exclamación de asombro. Está en lo que parece un invernadero; está lleno de plantas de todo tipo, algunas de las cuales Rox no ha visto en su vida. Observa que abundan los lirios, las amapolas y los tulipanes, y sonríe, aferrando con fuerza el que tiene en la mano. La estancia no es ni excesivamente grande ni excesivamente pequeña, con aberturas en el techo de cristal para que entre el aire e iluminado con la luz anaranjada del sol poniente, que da al lugar un aire hogareño. En un rincón, con un somier hecho de lo que parecen troncos, hay una cama en la que cabrían sin apretujones cinco Roxannes.

Dan, que está de espaldas mirando el crepúsculo, se da la vuelta cuando oye su exclamación asombrada. Sonríe ampliamente al ver su expresión maravillada, y luego enrojece un poco. Roxanne camina hacia él lentamente, observando los detalles que no ha podido apreciar desde la entrada de la Sala.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta Dan, enrojeciendo aún más.

-Mucho-responde Roxanne en el lenguaje de signos-. Bueno…-ella también nota cómo sus mejillas se sonrojan. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que decir ahora? "¿Vamos al lío?" Quizá un poco para que Dan no se dé cuenta de lo nerviosa que está, lo besa.

Y después de ese beso vienen muchos más, y también muchos nervios y manos temblorosas y mejillas sonrosadas. Y pruebas para ver si aquí sí, pero "Ay, me haces daño". Y Daniel Nott y Roxanne Weasley. Y el resto deja de importarles.

* * *

><p>Son las ocho de la tarde y Fred ya se ha quedado dormido.<p>

Y, como la señora Pomfrey les ha recomendado, nadie hace ruido apenas para no perturbar su sueño (bueno, en realidad, también influye el hecho de que la enfermera arrancará la cabeza de un mordisco a cualquiera que levante la voz por encima de los diez decibelios).

El muchacho se ha quejado cuando su hermana se ha ido apresuradamente porque "tenía cosas que hacer". Angelina sospecha que hay algún chico de por medio, y recuerda las notas de las que le habló Roxanne en Navidad. Se pregunta cómo habrá acabado todo ese asunto. No ha podido preguntárselo, pero hablará con ella mañana.

George, por su parte, no puede pensar mucho más que en la suerte que ha tenido Freddie. Aunque no ha hablado mucho con ella, porque la muchacha parece temerlos a él y a Angelina como a una vara verde, está infinitamente agradecido a esa chica, Eleonora, por encontrarlo. Si hubieran tardado unos minutos más… el hombre se estremece.

Los dos están agotados. Llevan más de tres semanas sin dormir bien ni una sola noche, al principio por Roxanne, luego por sus dos hijos y últimamente por Fred, que aunque se empeñe en suplicar a la señora Pomfrey que lo deje salir ni siquiera puede tenerse en pie aún.

Angelina observa el rostro tranquilo de su primogénito. Si no estuviesen ya muertos, asesinaría a Davis y al tal McLaggen por haberse atrevido a mirar a sus hijos siquiera. Aunque tiene que admitir que su ex jefe era inteligente: si le hubiese hecho daño físicamente a ella, no le hubiese dolido tanto. En cambio, habiendo tenido durante dos semanas control absoluto sobre el destino de sus dos hijos, sólo hubiera tenido que abrir la boca para que Angelina hiciese lo que le ordenase.

George apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

-Ya no va a pasarles nada, ¿verdad?-murmura, en un tono que denota el sueño que tiene.

-No. Davis está muerto-responde Angelina, acariciándole el flequillo. Sabe que George jamás hubiera podido soportar que Fred muriese. Si perder a su hermano le supuso tener que aprender a vivir con media alma, que su hijo también se fuera haría, sin duda alguna, que él también se marchase en busca de los dos Freds. La mujer suspira-. No sé qué hubiera hecho-dice en voz baja, exteriorizando los pensamientos de ambos.

-Ni yo.

Se quedan callados, disfrutando del silencio. Ambos saben que Fred no despertará hasta por la mañana, pero no quieren separarse de su lado. No ahora, después de haber estado tan cerca de perderlo. El pero es, como de costumbre, la enfermera. Como ya la vida de Fred no corre ningún peligro, la señora Pomfrey los obliga a respetar el horario de visitas, que el matrimonio cumple a regañadientes.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la enfermería, y por ella entra Eleonora Black. Está increíblemente pálida y parece asustada. Se deja caer en una silla frente a George y Angelina y observa a Fred durante unos minutos, mientras el color regresa a su rostro y sus ojos, grises cuando ha llegado, se tornan color miel.

George recuerda que Fred habla de esa muchacha desde la primera carta que escribió al entrar al colegio y de sus ojos. Supone que, tal y como dijo Roxanne, si Fred está con ella será por algo. Y ese algo puede verse en los ojos de la muchacha, que recorren a su hijo una y otra vez para asegurarse de que sigue ahí y respirando de forma similar a como lo hicieron la primera vez que lo vio.

Angelina, por su parte, sonríe. Fred no podría haber elegido a nadie mejor.

Eleonora Black, al igual que ellos mismos, no sale de la enfermería hasta que la señora Pomfrey la echa. George y Angelina salen de los terrenos del castillo y se desaparecen hacia su casa amarilla en las afueras de Londres.

George sube al dormitorio y se deja caer tal cual en la cama, literalmente muriéndose de sueño. Angelina tiene algo más de elegancia, y se pone su camisón antes de empujar a su marido para que no ocupe toda la cama.

-Angie, déjame-murmura, más dormido que despierto.

-Déjame hueco tú-replica ella. George no hace nada por moverse. Angelina suspira, resignada, y se tumba en la cama apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de George. Se queda dormida enseguida.

Sin embargo, cuando despierta por la mañana, para su sorpresa, se encuentra en una posición cómoda, encerrada entre los brazos de George, que ha enterrado la cara entre su pelo negro. Angelina se pregunta en qué momento de la noche su marido ha decidido ser mínimamente atento. Supone que poco después de que ella se quedara dormida, porque no le duelen ni el cuello ni la espalda.

Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que George está temblando en sueños. Angelina le sacude el hombro, preocupada, intentando despertarlo. Cuando, tras unos minutos, lo consigue, su marido la abraza con más fuerza y entierra la cara en su hombro.

-Shhh… Va, George… ¿Qué has soñado?

El pelirrojo necesita unos minutos más para lograr componer una respuesta coherente, que formula en el hombro de Angie. Ella le devuelve el abrazo y le acaricia el pelo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Que Freddie… que estaba…

-George, Fred está bien-lo corta Angelina con decisión-. Está durmiendo en la enfermería en Hogwarts.

George suspira.

-Angie… si hubiéramos tardado más…

-Pero tardasteis poco-lo corta Angelina. Ella también ha pensado en eso-. Y a Fred sólo le faltan un par de semanas para estar como nuevo. No te asustes.

-No hubiera soportado perder otra vez a un Fred-admite George en voz muy baja.

Angelina comprende plenamente lo asustado que ha estado su marido en las últimas semanas, pero también sabe que si sigue así acabará sobreprotegiendo a Fred más de lo que ella misma está dispuesta a hacer.

* * *

><p>En total, Fred pasa en la enfermería más de un mes, ya que la señora Pomfrey no le permite salir hasta finales de mayo, "por si sufre una recaída".<p>

Los días que pasa ahí, sin embargo, no son aburridos. Sus padres van a visitarlo todas las tardes; Fred no comprende exactamente el motivo hasta que un día, cuando se lo comenta a una últimamente muy risueña Rox, ella le explica que temen que los dos desaparezcan de nuevo. Fred tiene que admitir que no puede reprochárselo. También sus amigos y primos van a verlo, para darle los deberes y hablarle de lo que se cuece en el castillo. Para empezar, Ellie está a punto de explotar porque un montón de "niñatas hiperhormonadas" le han creado un club de fans que cada día le manda una caja de ranas de chocolate, y le pone de los nervios que Fred se las coma sin reparo alguno. Aunque, para ser honestos, a Fred cualquier chica que no tenga pelo negro, piel pálida y ojos de colores cambiantes le es indiferente; lo único que le interesa es tener una dosis diaria de chocolate y, tras varias horas, logra convencer a Ellie de que deje de negarse a "traicionar sus principios" y coma unas cuantas.

Ben, que en cuanto lo vio le dio tal abrazo que Fred creyó por un momento que se volverían siameses y luego se largó corriendo para evitar que los demás vieran las lágrimas que adornaban sus ojos, aprovecha cada ocasión que tiene para recordarle que en cuanto salga lo obligará a entrenarse el doble que los demás, porque a su parecer se está haciendo el enfermo para escaquearse. Eso no es cierto, para nada; de hecho, aunque a Fred le duele de vez en cuando la cabeza como si fuese a partírsele por la mitad y no puede respirar bien, lo disimula para que la señora Pomfrey lo deje salir cuanto antes. Lo que pasa es que la enfermera no se chupa el dedo y siempre lo acaba pillando. Y el hecho de que su cara adquiera un tono morado tampoco ayuda.

Lucy parlotea sin parar sobre los últimos cotilleos del colegio: Albus está saliendo oficialmente con Naira ("y son la cosa más mona, cuca, preciosa y linda que he visto en toda mi vida, en serio"), Scorpius Malfoy y Lily han roto (al parecer "porque él la descubrió besando a Colin, y parecía tonta la niña"), Stewart está últimamente de mejor humor (la primera vez que se lo dijo, Fred estaba seguro de que era porque él estaba en la enfermería gravemente herido; sin embargo, parece que la razón es otra, porque él se recupera y la profesora sigue de buen talante), Russell hizo explotar el sombrero de McGonagall accidentalmente ("Y una mierda, seguro que lo estaba deseando, se cree que aquí nos chupamos todos el dedo")…

El día del cumpleaños de Ellie, ella decide celebrarlo en la enfermería, y trae una tarta enorme que comparte con todos. Sin embargo, después de que Fred se haya comido él solo casi un cuarto ("¡Es que es de chocolate!"), la señora Pomfrey la ve y la confisca de inmediato, alegando que no es sano que ingiera tanto azúcar. De modo que Ellie le pasa una rana de chocolate de contrabando como compensación.

Eleonora, por cierto, últimamente ha decidido que Fred tiene razón y que sus padres no van a comérsela, y no es difícil que a veces charle un poco con su madre, o que sacuda la cabeza sonriendo ante las bromas de su padre, comprendiendo de dónde ha sacado su novio el sentido del humor. A Fred le alegra que se caigan bien mutuamente, sobre todo después del interrogatorio al que le sometieron sus progenitores el día después de que despertase.

Sin embargo, para Fred el mejor momento es la última tarde que pasa en la enfermería. Sus padres, Ellie, Ben, Lucy y Hugo han ido a visitarlo, y como de costumbre Ben lo pincha para que se muera entrenando si es preciso. Entonces es cuando entran Roxanne y Dan, cogidos de la mano.

A Fred le gustaría tener una cámara fotográfica para inmortalizar la cara de su padre en ese momento, aunque sabe que los espasmos provocados por intentar contener la risa le impedirían tomar una foto medianamente nítida. Sentada junto a él en la cama, Ellie le da un codazo.

-¿Roxanne?-la llama George. Rox se encoge un poco, y rápidamente suelta la mano de Dan.

-¿Estáis juntos?-inquiere Angelina con curiosidad.

-Pues… eh…-Roxanne parece estar deseando que se la trague la tierra. Entonces le da un codazo a Dan-. Díselo tú.

Dan se echa a reír, en parte de nerviosismo, y hace un par de gestos tan imprecisos con la mano que nadie, ni siquiera Rox, entiende. Proponiéndose cumplir sus obligaciones de hermano mayor, Fred sale en defensa de su hermana:

-Están juntos desde antes de Pascua-todos lo miran. _Vale, quizá no era la mejor forma de echarle una mano._

-¿Conque sí, eh?-replica su madre-. ¿Y…?

-¿Y, qué?-pregunta Rox, un poco a la defensiva.

-Parece que Freddie tenía razón-comenta entonces su padre, y mira a Fred, que está demasiado ocupado tratando de no reírse ante la expresión entre sorprendida y enfadada de Rox-. ¿A ti te parece bien?

Fred mira a Roxanne. En esos momentos, se siente la persona más poderosa sobre la faz de la Tierra; sólo necesita decir una única y simple palabra, y George Weasley prohibirá a su hija seguir saliendo con Daniel Nott. Sin embargo, ese impulso malvado se esfuma en cuanto los ojos violetas de su hermana le dejan bien claro que su dueña se encargará de que su corazón se pare del todo como se le ocurra hacerlo.

-Supongo que sí-dice, encogiéndose de hombros-. Me parece que no han sido muchos los que se han puesto delante de una flecha por ella.

Todos sonríen, aliviados, y la mirada asesina de Roxanne se convierte en una de agradecimiento. Entonces, Dan, que parece estar al borde de un ataque de nervios, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, hace varios gestos con la mano derecha, se acerca a Rox para besarla, cambia de idea, le acaricia la mejilla y sale corriendo de la enfermería ante las miradas de estupefacción de George, Angelina, Fred, Eleonora, Ben, Lucy y Hugo. Roxanne, en cambio, suelta una risita.

-Y ahora viene cuando nos explicas dónde está la gracia-comenta Hugo, mirándola con curiosidad. Roxanne sacude la cabeza y se sienta en los pies de la cama de su hermano, sonriendo.

-Es sólo que se le ha olvidado que tiene que hablar con Stewart-explica ella-. Y me parece que lo van a castigar.

Fred sacude la cabeza con desaprobación. Está temiendo que llegue mañana, porque eso significa que tendrá que aguantar de nuevo a Stewart. Se pregunta si ella se daría cuenta si "accidentalmente" se envenenase su comida. Luego decide que probablemente sí.

Lo cual es una auténtica lástima.


	32. Epílogo: De lo que depende la felicidad

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias, por última vez, a **Ariadna Simonds**, **laina.1994**, **Mery Vedder** y **Sakhory** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Y ahora, espero que disfrutéis del final de la historia.

* * *

><p><em>Epílogo: De lo que depende la felicidad<em>

_Cuando veas una estrella fugaz,  
>guárdala en tu corazón;<br>es el alma de alguien que consiguió  
>dar a los suyos su amor.<br>Cuando oigas a un niño preguntar  
>por qué el sol viene y se va,<br>dile: "Porque en esta vida no hay  
>luz sin oscuridad".<br>_**Mägo de Oz-La danza del fuego**

Mientras ayuda a Ellie a subir su baúl a la rejilla portaequipajes, Fred piensa que, en estos momentos, puede decir con total seguridad que es casi totalmente feliz. Y el "casi" es porque desde pequeño le han enseñado que no existe nada absoluto.

Baja del tren y se acerca a Hagrid para despedirse de él, pese a que sabe que lo verá en un mes, en el cumpleaños del tío Harry; o quizá incluso antes. Charlan un rato de todo y de nada, de cosas banales y también de otras más serias de las que Fred prefiere no acordarse mucho para no enturbiar su felicidad.

Por fin ha terminado el curso. Por una parte, Fred está contento; sin lugar a dudas, ha sido el año más movido de toda su vida, por no hablar de que ha habido momentos en los que lo ha pasado realmente mal. Pero por otro lado, no se arrepiente de nada. Porque también, entre los acontecimientos que han puesto su vida patas arriba en multitud de ocasiones, ha conseguido recuperar a Ellie. Quizá no en las circunstancias que más le hubiesen gustado (y todavía aprieta los puños sin darse cuenta cada vez que piensa en el culpable), pero ahora puede sonreírle, besarla, abrazarla, sin tener que engañarse a sí mismo después.

Ellie se queda junto a los carruajes, acariciando a los thelstrals. Es capaz de verlos desde que presenció el asesinato de McLaggen, y es la única persona de su generación, además de Jackie y Russell, que puede admirarlos. Le ha explicado a Fred que no son feos, sólo algo extraños, y que hay que aprender a ver su belleza para apreciarlos.

En cuanto suena el silbido que indica que el tren está a punto de partir, Fred, Ellie, Ben, Lucy, Rox, Dan, Al, Naira, Jackie, Russell, Hugo y Lily se meten en un compartimento ampliado mágicamente por Eleonora y Lucy para que quepan todos. Es agradable estar rodeado de amigos y gente que se preocupa por ti. Fred sigue en deuda con todos ellos; sabe que le salvaron la vida.

Él y Ellie se sientan en un rincón junto a la ventana y, pese a que al principio participan en la conversación general y se ríen con las inigualables imitaciones que Lucy hace de Stewart y de Vector (que se ha convertido en una enemiga más para ellos desde que los castigó por ir a rescatar a Fred), al final acaban enfrascados en su propia tertulia, que es algo así como una disputa por ver quién de los dos es más terco. Deciden dejarlo en tablas, porque podrían seguir discutiendo hasta el infinito.

-Ey, Ellie-dice Fred después de estar un rato en silencio. La muchacha, que está comiéndose una pluma de azúcar, lo mira con el dulce en la boca, y Fred se pregunta si lo hace a propósito para ser aún más irresistiblemente hermosa o le sale espontáneamente. Logrando concentrarse en lo que iba a decir, le susurra al oído con una mezcla entre curiosidad y picardía-: ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un tren?

Eleonora lo mira con extrañeza. No sólo porque le esté haciendo esa pregunta, cuando Fred conoce perfectamente la respuesta (si no ha sido con él, es _obvio_ que no); sino por lo extraño de la sugerencia. Nunca se le habría ocurrido a ella. Niega con la cabeza con lentitud y ve una sonrisa traviesa formándose en los labios de su novio que la hace alarmarse, porque no necesita que él lo diga en voz alta para saber lo que está pensando.

-Ni de coña-replica rápidamente-. Es una locura, podrían pillarnos…-Fred la corta con un beso en los labios antes de quitarle parte de la pluma-. ¡Eh! ¡Que estoy hablando!-protesta, indignada-. Y eso que te estás comiendo es mío, para tu información-en realidad, le da igual, pero quiere tener un motivo para enfadarse con Fred.

-Por favor…-suplica Fred, haciendo un puchero-. Tengo una curiosidad por hacerlo que ni te imaginas. Y te prometo que te compro una bolsa entera-intenta sobornarla. Eleonora arquea las cejas.

-Espera…-empieza, analizando las palabras de su novio-. ¿Me estás ofreciendo plumas de azúcar a cambio de sexo?-pregunta, bajando la voz para que los demás no la oigan. Fred asiente con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros-. ¿Y qué te crees que soy para poder comprarme, para empezar?

Fred pone los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que no he querido decir eso-replica, también en voz baja-. Pero si sólo funcionas con sobornos…

Ellie le da un puñetazo.

-¡No funciono con sobornos, idiota!-exclama-. Puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de que me des dulces a cambio.

-¿Eso es un sí?-inquiere Fred rápidamente. Eleonora suelta un bufido, pero sonríe un instante después, intentando que parezca que lo hace a regañadientes. Sin éxito-. Vamos a comprar dulces-informa a los demás, levantándose y tomando a Ellie de la mano. Intenta que su voz se mantenga en un tono normal.

-Hasta luego-responden todos. Rox le hace un gesto con la cabeza antes de colocar los brazos alrededor de Dan. Fred procura ignorarlo.

Caminan por el pasillo del tren, buscando un compartimento vacío, pero no lo encuentran hasta llegar al último vagón. Eleonora nunca ha estado en esa parte del Expreso de Hogwarts, y cuando entran en el compartimento, que no tiene asientos, sólo algunas cajas amontonadas en estantes en la pared, llenas de lo que parecen dulces, empieza a curiosearlos.

-¡Hala! Así que de aquí saca los dulces la mujer del carrito-comenta, abriendo una carta llena de píldoras ácidas. Antes de que pueda coger una, sin embargo, Fred se le acerca por detrás, la abraza por la cintura y empieza a besarle el cuello. Eleonora intenta, sin mucho éxito, aparentar que le es indiferente. Pero no se le da bien fingir, mucho menos con Fred-. Idiota-murmura, dándose la vuelta y enroscando los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

-Mira quién habla-replica él, besándola con intensidad mientras la atrae más hacia sí.

Mientras se besan, se desvisten y se ríen, una minúscula parte del cerebro de Fred, el cero coma cero, cero, cero, uno por ciento que no está concentrado en la maravillosa criatura que tiene frente a él, recuerda cómo han llegado hasta ahí. Realmente fue difícil para Ellie, que cada vez que lo intentaban tenía que enfrentarse a los horribles recuerdos que el contacto de los dedos de Fred con su piel evocaba. Solía acabar apartándose de él, con los ojos llenos de terror y lágrimas, y disculpándose. Pasaban esas noches sentados en el suelo y abrazados, simplemente charlando, y Fred estaba asegurándole continuamente que no estaba enfadado con ella en absoluto. Hasta que llegó una tarde, cuando Fred, para ser sinceros bastante cabreado por el hecho de tener que odiar a una persona que ya estaba muerta, empezaba a pensar en la opción de simplemente dejarlo estar, en la que Eleonora se lo propuso, con una mirada casi desafiante que indicaba que lograría lo que se había propuesto. Efectivamente, ésa fue la primera vez que logró mantener su miedo a raya el tiempo suficiente para que Fred le demostrase que no tenía nada que temer, al menos no con él. Después de esa tarde vinieron muchas más, que ayudaron a Ellie a sentirse, de nuevo, más segura entre los brazos de Fred y poder mantener los ojos cerrados sin miedo a que ocurriese algo imprevisto.

Un beso con más fuerza de la cuenta hace que Ellie trastabille y caiga al suelo, con Fred, al que está firmemente aferrada, sobre ella. Ambos ríen mientras se siguen besando y desvistiéndose con prisa y a la vez con infinita delicadeza, y entrelazan sus manos para sentirse aún más unidos. Es una sensación maravillosa.

Y hacen el amor felices, despreocupados y queriéndose. Con mucho cuidado por parte de Fred y muchos besos donde no debería de Ellie, porque ya no tiene ningún miedo y nunca lo tendrá de Fred. El resultado es una pasión a duras penas contenida que dejan escapar en una sinfonía de susurros, gemidos y besos, y tantas ganas de estar unidos que podrían estar así para siempre.

Después de un rato, sin embargo, sus cuerpos les piden una tregua, y ambos se encuentran tumbados en el suelo, agotados, sudorosos y sonrientes. Fred acaricia el pelo de Eleonora, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones negros, mientras ella se entretiene escudriñando su rostro y contando las numerosas pecas camufladas entre su piel oscura.

-Fred-dice ella cuando va por la peca número setenta y seis.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasaría si ahora viniese la mujer del carrito y nos pillara?

-Pues…-Fred frunce el ceño-. Técnicamente, nada. Somos mayores de edad, y teóricamente el curso ha terminado cuando nos hemos subido al tren. Y que yo sepa, no hay ninguna regla que diga "Prohibido follar en el Expreso de Hogwarts".

Eleonora ríe ante la ocurrencia, y se propone revisar las normas del colegio para asegurarse de que la propuesta por Fred realmente no existe. Y si existe, supone que estará escrita de una forma menos directa.

-Sí, pero…-rebate tras unos segundos-. Pobrecita, esa mujer está muy mayor. Probablemente le daría un infarto o nos denunciaría por escándalo público.

-¿Público?-replica Fred, riendo-. ¿A cuánta gente ves mirando? Mm, aunque ahora que lo dices, podríamos llamar a alguien.

Eleonora le da un puñetazo, y se sonroja más de lo que ya está sólo de pensarlo.

-Era un decir, tonto. Ochenta y tres.

Fred la mira frunciendo el ceño, extrañado.

-¿Ochenta y tres qué?

-Pecas que llevo contadas-responde Ellie, y se sonroja cuando Fred sonríe.

-¿Te entretienes contándome las pecas?

-Es un pasatiempo como cualquier otro-replica ella a la defensiva-. No hace daño a nadie. A diferencia de ti, que te dedicas a encerrar chicas indefensas en armarios para guardar escobas y meterte derechito y sin vacilar en la boca del lobo.

Fred no puede evitar reírse. No se ríe de Ellie, ni tampoco de su ocurrencia; se ríe de lo curioso del hecho de que ella se dedique a contar sus pecas, cuando él se sabe de memoria la posición exacta de los diecinueve lunares que tiene su novia en la espalda, así como que tiene uno con forma de paraguas cerca del hombro izquierdo. Y como está viendo venir un puñetazo de Ellie, y la muchacha ya le ha dado dos en lo que llevan de viaje, decide explicárselo.

Su confesión da pie a que la joven pareja se pase las siguientes horas poniéndose al día acerca de las curiosidades dermatológicas del otro. Cuando Eleonora está explicando con todo detalle una peca que Fred tiene bajo la ceja que hace años parecía burlarse de ella cada vez que el muchacho la llamaba "Ellie", King's Cross aparece en el horizonte, de modo que tienen que vestirse para estar presentables ante sus respectivas familias.

Y en ese momento, mientras ella se abrocha la camisa apresuradamente y él le peina el pelo con los dedos, Fred sabe que será feliz mientras tenga a Ellie a su lado.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> Et c'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. Probablemente hubiese estado mejor un final más trágico, pero tengo ese defecto. Además, yo creo que el sentido de la vida es sufrir por una razón; si te arrebatan esa razón, la vida ya no tiene sentido. Por tanto, todo lo que han pasado Fred y Eleonora tenía que llevarles a algo.

Y me estoy liando yo sola, así que lo dejo.

Por cierto, dudé mucho sobre el punto en que sería el epílogo. Así que, tras mucho pensarlo, decidí que Eleonora merecía superar su trauma y dejar de tener miedo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Y muchas y sinceras gracias a todos los que habéis añadido esta historia (o a mí) a favoritos, a los que habéis dejado review, a todos los que me habéis animado con mensajes de lo más inspiradores, y a los que simplemente lo habéis leído. Gracias por haberos tomado la molestia de invertir vuestro tiempo en algo que a mí también me ha costado mis horas y mis quebraderos de cabeza (porque, como Fred y Eleonora, yo también soy cabezota y trato de hacer las cosas bien), y espero que no haya sido en vano.


End file.
